Unquestionable Love
by CRMediaGal
Summary: Nineteen years have passed since the Second Wizarding War. Hermione's and Severus's world has drastically changed, but their lives are about to come crashing down again. Epic novel with angst, drama, mystery and, above all, love. First of a series, AU, Post-DH.
1. A New Term

****A/N: Hey HG/SS fans! :) I'm very, very excited to share with you my lengthy, epic story about my favorite ship/couple, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.****

**This story begins at the time of the _HP_ epilogue: 19 years after the war. As such, Hermione and Severus are slightly different/altered from JK Rowling's original version and as they should be, since all characters should grow and evolve over time; however, don't be alarmed! Many of the attributes we know and love about these two characters are still there (especially in Snape's case), so don't fret! I have worked very hard to keep all characters "in character" whilst, at the same time, trying to illustrate/acknowledge changes and developments to their personalities over time, so please bear that in mind as you read. I hope you will stick with this story and give it the proper time it needs to progress. I promise a lot of action, angst, and passion if you stick with it! :) Thanks so much!  
><strong>

**Important note about this series: _Unquestionable Love_ is not meant to be read in chronological order. As such, it is _strongly_ encouraged to read the original story first before reading the Prequel for plot disclosure reasons, so this is where you will want to begin the journey about the Snapes.  
><strong>

**_**_Please don't forget to review as you read! Feedback encourages me to keep writing. Without your thoughts, it isn't worth sharing._** Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny, for helping me re-edit this story and perfect it!_  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unquestionable Love<em>  
><strong>

**By CRMediaGal**

**Chapter 1: A New Term**

"Daddy, wake up!" squeaked a tiny voice.

The petite young girl vigorously shook the still silhouette hidden underneath a pile of green blankets. Her long and curly black hair swayed with her tiny frame as she reached onto her tiptoes to try to pull the blankets away to no avail.

"Daddy!" called the girl more emphatically. "Wake up! Mummy said you're going to be late!"

The loud voice did not seem to match the little girl's exterior—not her graceful movements, her porcelain doll-like features, or her fragile limbs that barely reached the top of the bed.

The blankets moved ever so slightly and a groan murmured from somewhere beneath them, or was it a growl?

"C'mon, Daddy! Wake up! Hailey's getting sorted! Wake up!"

An extremely pale, sleepy-eyed man suddenly emerged from underneath the blankets. His straggly, shoulder-length black hair was unkempt and hung in his face, half-masking his rather protruding nose. His stark eyes blinked several times, adjusting to the morning rays fluttering in from a nearby window. He moaned again and collapsed back onto his pillow with a heavy sigh. The little girl hopped onto the bed next to him and squeezed his arm.

"Daddy, Mummy wants you up now. Breakfast is ready."

Her voice was quieter this time, less urgent and more soothing. It took a moment for the girl's voice to register a response, but then the tired man's eyes met the little girl's. Despite their blackness, a friendliness and warmth radiated from within them. A barely visible smile formed at the corners of his mouth, and his hand reached out from underneath the blankets to stroke the little girl's cheek.

"All right, pumpkin," the man whispered groggily. "I'll get up."

The little girl's soft curls caught the sunlight, showcasing her tight, perfectly woven spirals. She was a very pretty child, every feature delicate and smooth, and yet her eyes were as strange as the man's; a starkness that contained only the light to reflect any particular emotion.

She grinned, displaying her symmetrical white teeth, and leaned in to hug her father, who did not move from his comfortable repose. Then, with hardly a sound, she jumped off the bed and scurried out of the room. He watched her go, his eyes trailing after her lustrous hair that seemed to possess a movement all its own.

He listened to her voice echo down the hallway as she informed someone, "Daddy is awake!" though he did not move right away. For a short time, he lay still in quiet reflection, his only movement the rising and falling of his chest.

After a lengthy pause, the man eased himself out of the four-poster bed almost delicately, as if every movement were a strain to accomplish. He sighed again and stretched. His somewhat thin, yet, sturdy outline progressed ever so carefully across the room. Finally, he reached an oak closet opposite the bed and made a dramatic wave of his hand. A few lamps throughout the room suddenly flickered to life, brightening the place considerably.

Unbothered by his straggly hair and worn appearance, the man dressed himself swiftly and without much thought or care; a white undershirt, a handsome cravat, a stiff black jacket with at least a dozen buttons lining its front, each painstakingly fastened and followed by a long cloak and leather boots. The entire process, though efficient, seemed to take every ounce of the man's energy to complete.

He had not bothered to change his wardrobe after all these years, and he certainly was not going to start now. He did not glance over at the full body mirror next to his closet, nor did he make use of the comb or hair products that sat atop a fancy-looking dresser. Instead, he turned, strutted out of the room and into the hallway with his robes billowing behind him in dramatic flair.

There was some kind of commotion coming from the kitchen at the end of the hallway and as he progressed through the doorway, the man caught glimpses of a few figures straying back and forth, sitting and standing, their hands active and their mouths moving excessively. They were all dressed in school uniforms except for the little girl who had awoken him earlier, still in her pajamas.

As he entered the compressed but cozy kitchen, he was greeted by incessant chatter and the loud clanging of plates and utensils. The noise made him flinch and he put his hands to his temples, as if overcome by a sudden headache, but then a half-smirk emerged across his very white face.

At the square, wooden table in the center of the room sat four young girls—all between the ages of four and thirteen—three of whom were bantering back and forth between quick bites of their breakfast. They all glanced in his direction when he entered the room, each face resembling the other yet, at the same time, moderately different.

"Morning, Dad!"

"Hey, Dad!"

"I told you he was up!" peeped the littlest one in her pajamas.

"Good morning," he returned in a silky smooth, low voice.

His dark appearance to any other child would have been alarming and rather frightening to behold, but not to the four children seated at the table. The three who had acknowledged him returned to their private conversations, paying him little mind, and his eyes darted to the fourth child, who sat nearest him with her head bent, not partaking in the others' chatter. He reached down and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, his brow furrowed with sudden concern.

"Good morning, Hailey," he offered hesitantly.

Hailey, the young girl with bushy, thick brown hair and bangs, glanced up at her father sideways as she continued to move her spoon around her untouched oatmeal. "Hi, Dad..." she replied, her voice barely audible.

She did not much resemble her younger sister in the pajamas, though they shared slight similarities in the nose and cheeks. Her demeanor, however, was less graceful and more awkward in every possible way, and her features were not as delicate. Her cute button nose was set off by a pair of brown eyes—dark like her father's—and they darted about nervously, avoiding him.

The man in the heavy robes immediately took a seat next to her at the end of the table. The other children did not look their way but kept their own conversation going.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was hard yet genuine.

Hailey shrugged and did not meet her father's gaze. She still did not make any attempts to eat. The mysterious figure next to her leaned over and kissed the top of his daughter's head, where a thin headband was placed, hidden beneath many wild curls. He casually took her arm and squeezed it, not in a harmful way, but lovingly; a strange gesture to anyone else who might have witnessed such a peculiar person as he, but the little girl was not alarmed at all. Instead, she shifted closer to him and let the top of her forehead rest against his chin.

"You'll be fine," he breathed low. "Don't worry."

"Of course she will," came the calm voice of someone beside him.

A beautiful woman in her late thirties appeared before them. She was relatively younger than the middle-aged man, but the look she gave him was one only a husband and wife could share. Her long, soft curls were placed back in a low ponytail and the brown hue of her hair was an identical match to Hailey's. Her slender figure was wrapped in a cooking apron that covered a formfitting navy suit. She dropped a plate full of food in front of her husband and leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the mouth.

"Good morning, Severus," she whispered with a grin after breaking off their little moment.

"Good morning," he purred back, his reply for her alone.

The children, apart from Hailey, did not pay this exchange any mind, seemingly too involved in their private talks to care. The woman sat down next to Severus and placed her elbows on the table, eying her husband and daughter with a thoughtful expression, when her eyebrows suddenly crossed. She took Severus by the hand and linked it into her own, holding it tight. He, however, did not move.

"You look tired..."

"I'm fine, Hermione," he replied matter-of-factly to his wife.

Severus's expression was unreadable. He turned to Hailey and gave his wife a nudge under the table.

"It's this one we should be worried about. She can't go to Hogwarts on an empty stomach."

Hailey said nothing and did not eye either of her parents. Severus and Hermione exchanged tense glances and then turned back to their daughter.

"Hailey, you're going to have so much fun at school," said Hermione as delicately as she could. "Just you wait! And Lily and Surina will be there, too. You won't be alone, I promise."

"But – but what if I'm placed in a different house?" Hailey's voice quivered and she shuffled her feet. She still glanced only at her breakfast and nothing else.

"Sweetie," Hermione began before Severus gripped her hand to interject.

Severus moved wisps of black hair out of his face and gazed longingly at the little girl beside him. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are exceptional houses, Hailey. Your mother and I will be proud of you, no matter what house you are placed in. Don't be so worried about that."

Hailey now met her father's eyes for the first time that morning, and her similar ones were swimming in tears that had not yet escaped. She whimpered before managing to blurt out, "But – but you and Surina were put in Slytherin! And Mum and Lily were put into Gryffindor! I – I don't want to _not_ end up in Slytherin or Gryffindor! I don't want to be set apart from anyone!"

Hailey's hands clasped her face and she began to cry, her quiet sobs coming in uneven waves. The three other children ceased talking and gave Hailey funny expressions as Severus and Hermione tried to console their daughter as best they could.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily, the eldest girl with light-colored curls and kind brown eyes like her mother's. Her stature was rather tall and thin for her age. She possessed a fair complexion like Severus, but her delicate nose, lips and eyes were entirely Hermione's.

"Hailey's upset that she might not end up in Slytherin or Gryffindor," Hermione replied calmly as she tried to reach across the table to take the sobbing child's hand.

"Oh! Well, better Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Hailey, than Slytherin!"

The attractive girl burst into a high-pitched giggle, her face turning towards the striking second eldest to her right. She did not seem to find her sister's comment nearly as amusing.

"Speak for yourself, Lily!" The dark-haired one smirked in a manner that visibly resembled her father. "Considering we've won the House Cup_ and_ Quidditch Cups the past three years in a row, I'd say being in Slytherin House is a superb—if not _better_—alternative to Gryffindor or any other house! Right, Dad?"

She and Severus exchanged snickers, but both shared a clear connection that went well-beyond their common house. Like her father, this daughter had black hair that fell straight to just below her waist. It gleamed whenever the sun caught its raven hue. She, too, had dark eyes, a long nose, and was incredibly handsome-looking for the tender age of twelve. Though she was not as abnormally pale as her father or the little girl in pajamas, her complexion was still quite fair, offset further by her eyes and hair. If any of the children resembled Severus the most, then she was a spitting image, indeed.

"Surina," said Severus, more teasing than serious, in the form of a snarl, "We Slytherins respect our fellow houses and housemates."

The daughter named Surina gave her father another sinister grin, not buying his diplomatic remark, and took a bite of her food while Lily scowled, looking at them both with heated contempt. Her cheeks were flushed and her jaw was set at an unpleasant angle.

"Yeah, right!" she spat, glaring back and forth between Surina and her pale father seated on the opposite end of the table. "Proud Slytherins! _Always_ thinking of others and just as respectful as could possibly be! What rubbish!" She placed an emphasis on each word, speaking forthrightly.

Severus frowned at her and his eyes narrowed dangerously. To anyone else, such a glare would have sent shivers down their spines, but Lily hardly even flinched. Hermione noticed the wordless exchange that passed between them and immediately threw up her hands, fully aware of what was about to ensue.

"Stop that! Severus, don't even think about it! And Lily, you know better than to say such things!"

She reproached her daughter and then her husband, who turned away from her as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Surina snickered and ate another bite of her breakfast, but then Hermione rounded on her.

"Don't start, Surina!"

Surina gave her mother a dramatic, bewildered 'I'm innocent!' look before returning to her breakfast. Lily also reluctantly began finishing her oatmeal, and the littlest girl in her pajamas simply scrutinized them both. Finally, she said something Hermione could not hear that seemed to get the sisters' three-way conversation going again.

Hermione sighed and returned her attention to Hailey, who had stopped crying and was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Hermione noticed Severus's attention was focused on their daughter, too. His hand reached behind Hailey and began rubbing her back, his hard face showing evident concern for the troubled little girl. Hermione could not help but soften at her husband's unusually kind gesture. He had never been one for much public display of affection. In fact, his behavior during Hermione's own school years—and even well before then—had been rather spiteful, repulsive and all-around horrid, but the years since the war had softened his hard demeanor, at least when it came to her and their children. She knew, however, that if Hailey were at Hogwarts now, she would not be receiving such comforts from her father that she was privy to in this private dwelling they shared.

Severus, who had continued teaching at Hogwarts after the war, was still prone to instructing 'as he always had—much to his daughters' dismay and headaches—ensuing fear and reproach in most of Hogwarts' students, including plenty of Surina's and Lily's friends, although, being in Slytherin House, Surina admittedly had it easier than her older sister.

Hermione broke the silence, leaning into Hailey from across the table. "It will be all right, sweetheart. I promise. Try not to worry so much. I felt exactly the same way when I started—nervous, scared, anxious—but I quickly realized I had nothing to be worried about. You will, too."

Hailey's brown eyes met her mother's, then her father's, and a meek smile emerged. "All right," she gulped, her broken voice unconvincing to either of them.

Hermione continued to smile reassuringly at her. She and Severus watched as Hailey rose from the table and trailed off quietly after her sisters, who had also gotten up from the table and were putting their dishes away in the kitchen sink. Washing utensils were magically scrubbing and cleaning the plates all by themselves, evidently under some kind of self-cleaning spell.

Hailey, Surina and Lily disappeared into another hallway off of the kitchen, their voices echoing behind them as they rushed to gather their school supplies and prepare to leave. Severus and Hermione, however, remained seated at the table, joined only by their youngest daughter, the peculiar little one with the perfect, dark curls. She sat there for another moment before giving them both a pleasant grin and hopped off her chair, skipping away dreamily after her sisters.

Hermione rested her back against her chair and sighed. She then turned to her husband seated next to her, who was silent and still, taking a calculated sip of his coffee. His expression, once again, was unreadable. Hermione took his hand in her own and placed her lips upon it, kissing the ashen skin gently several times. Severus's eyebrow rose, seemingly surprised by his wife's gesture, but then the hand that she kissed rubbed Hermione's bottom lip affectionately before returning to rest in her lap. They stared at each other for a long moment in comfortable silence before Hermione tightened her fingers around his hand.

"I heard you crawl into bed around four a.m. Did you sleep at all last night?" Severus shrugged, giving her question little concern, which only caused Hermione to bite her lip. Her expression switched from tenderness to angst in an instant. "Are you sure you're all right? You look more exhausted than usual, Severus."

She heard him growl in protest as he took another sip of his coffee, but Hermione ignored his tedious griping. With her free hand, she ran her fingers through his straggly, coarse hair which she adored rather than detested; others would probably feel differently, but she did not care. She stroked his white cheek, which felt alarmingly cold against her skin. Severus's eyelids shut momentarily, his black lashes fluttering, enjoying his wife's caress, before they opened again and his expression turned sour.

"I'm perfectly fine, Hermione," he snarled with the utmost irritation. "And thank you for reminding me how unequivocally horrid I appear. That is exactly how I wish to start off the term, and it is exceedingly kind and considerate of you to remind me of what I am."

His tone made her wince, though she was certainly used to his combative nature and occasional insults. One thing that the war had not done to Severus was make his mood swings any less frequent or severe. Her hand recoiled from his cheek, and he repented his actions in that moment, but her other hand continued to clutch his. Her face hardened, rivaling his own.

"Well, pardon me for wanting to make sure that you're all right! We both know how stressful your job can be, Severus! And I also needn't remind you that your health has never been the same since Nagini…"

Her voice unexpectedly trailed off, leaving her retort unfinished. When Hermione saw Severus's reaction, she instantly regretted her cross words. Severus's eyes darted away from her and, though there was no trace of emotion in his face, Hermione knew better.

Severus remained silent and took another sip of his coffee. He had not eaten much of the breakfast she had placed in front of him, and he did not make any further attempts at eating now. Hermione bit her lip again and observed his blank expression intensely. She could only hope he was not reliving that awful memory in his head. Why did she have to bring it up just as her husband was about to go off and leave her, returning close to the very place where it had happened all those years ago?

_Stupid, Hermione! Completely insensitive!_

She gazed at her somber husband apologetically and spoke again, this time much more composed, "I don't want to argue with you, Severus. I'm sorry... I – I'm just worried about you, that's all. I always am. Forgive me."

She glanced down at the larger fingers intertwined with her petite hand and the sight, which normally would have given her great comfort, produced little serenity this time. Severus was not squeezing her hand in return as he otherwise would have done. She met his gaze again, and this time his irises were not as numb as before.

His voice was tender, like silk, when he breathed her name, followed by a resounding, "I know. I'm sorry, too."

She felt his fingers lace more tightly around hers and let out a sigh of relief. She hoped against hope that he was not reliving the memory she had just referenced, but she had no way of knowing. Severus's demeanor hinted at nothing.

Since he had apologized and his tone had softened, Hermione cracked a warm smile and placed her hand on his cheek again. Severus only stared back; his visage was weary, even more so than when he had first woken, and the heavy circles under his eyelids were quite pronounced.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself? If I'm only to see my husband one or two nights every other week until Christmas and can't keep an eye on you myself, I need some reassurance..."

Her voice broke and was barely above a whisper. Severus instantaneously grasped her hand and moved it from his cheek to his mouth, where he planted a firm kiss upon it. He did not possess the emotional strength to argue with her further, though he admittedly wanted to, and it was far too early for such things. Severus hated how she watched him like a hawk whenever he was at home. Even after all this time, he was terribly irritated at being looked after and cared for, abhorring it to no end. But Hermione was well-attuned to how he felt.

It was a small part of why Severus had kept his post at Hogwarts even after the trials and after his name was cleared of all the ridiculous charges set against him, even after his reputation was tarnished and continued to be a liability for the school. The headmistress who had replaced him at least supported him, as did the majority of Hogwarts' staff, and the school remained a place of refuge for the Potions Master to get away from prying eyes; and, he mused silently, his wife's unnecessary concerns.

She was hardly his reason for staying though and being away allowed Hermione to focus on her own career, which Severus took pleasure in seeing her perform; she worked within the Ministry of Magic ensuring that things were run properly, with fairness and equality. It was all quite admirable to him, and that regard only grew as he saw how respected she was throughout the wizarding world. She really was the brightest witch of her age, that beautiful wife of his. Severus loathed seeing her waste her time on something as trivial as his well-being, which would not change anyway...

So, Severus could not bring himself to argue with her now. She was too emotionally fragile, on the verge of tears, and the last thing he wanted was her sympathy or to give her cause to lose her composure in front of him. It only infuriated Severus when she cried. He knew he was unworthy of her tears and, thus, gathered all the calmness that he could muster and continued to grip her now trembling hand.

"I'll be fine," he managed between gritted teeth.

Was that it? Was that all the reassurance he could offer her? His enticing, brilliant wife, the 'insufferable Know-It-All' as he so often called her, who could, more often than not, see through his lies? Hermione's shoulders collapsed and her eyebrows lifted, worried.

He silently berated himself. _Of course, Severus. She doesn't believe you. That wasn't very convincing._

"It's all right, Hermione," he spoke soothingly, "I feel perfectly fine and if I don't, I'll let you know." Hermione was rubbing his hand in her lap, not saying anything. "And anyway," Severus continued, "the girls could probably find out for you if anything was wrong—that is, if you didn't believe me. Don't think that I'm not aware that they've become your little spies."

Hermione chuckled. So, he was being playful. She liked when Severus toyed with her. He did not do it often enough. She closed both of her small hands around his, the one she had been holding for a while, and leaned in to kiss his grooved lips—the lips she had secretly begun worshiping when she turned sixteen and barely a woman.

Hermione delighted in how Severus reciprocated, not holding back, and returned her passionate caress with fervor. There was the scent of vanilla coffee in his mouth, mixed with the herbs and spices permeating from the heated flesh beneath his robes. How she loved his smell. It was intoxicating and drove her mad.

Hermione released the hand that had been in her lap for some time and instead cradled Severus's visage in her palms, not wanting to let him go, afraid he might pull away at any moment, and she was not ready for him to go. Not now, not yet.

"Ahem!" squeaked a voice from somewhere nearby.

Severus's and Hermione's lips parted abruptly as their heads turned in the general direction of the voice. Next to Severus was the little girl in the pajamas and she was examining them both, her nose crinkled in revulsion of her parents' display of affection. Her arms were crossed and her black curls fell flawlessly about her round face.

Hermione blushed and let out a sheepish giggle whilst Severus peered down at the tiny girl, his expression wrought with confusion and humiliation. "Erm," he started, lost for words.

The four-year-old immediately held out her arms to him, and Hermione nudged Severus encouragingly. Severus sighed and picked her up with little effort, though an unsettling noise escaped his lips. Was it a gasp, a moan, or had Hermione imagined it? She was not sure but observed him out of the corner of her eye as he held the dainty girl, now seated in his lap. Her small silhouette was only inches from his face and her arms could not reach around his neck.

"Daddy, you promised to take us to the train station today." She paused, waiting for him to respond, but when he said nothing, her eyes widened in alarm. "I'm not dressed yet!"

"Oh! Well, um," Severus turned to his wife for guidance, but she simply returned his puzzled expression with her pleasant smile. Severus smirked in return and held his daughter more securely. "Well, I suppose we should get you dressed then, Jeannie. You can't go to Platform 9¾ in your pajamas, can you?"

The girl named Jeannie—Jean—giggled in reply and shook her head. Her beautifully thick curls waved back and forth. Severus started to get up from his chair when he staggered—his struggle with the small weight in his arms hardly noticeable—but he moaned, nevertheless, knowing that Hermione had seen.

The happiness drained from her face, but Severus did not wait for her to say anything. He turned on his heels, re-gathering his balance, and strode out of the room with little Jeannie in his arms. Hermione heard her daughter's voice echo down the hallway—something about what she wanted to wear—and her eyes followed her husband's swashbuckling cloak before it vanished from view.

* * *

><p>The Snape family arrived outside King's Cross station, which was packed with Muggles and, for the most part, they appeared to fit well into the crowd except for Severus. Hermione mused over her husband's handsome, all-ebony ensemble, which was receiving curious glances from a few passersby, but her husband did not seem to notice or care.<p>

Lily, Surina and Hailey were strolling ahead of their parents, still dressed in their uniforms and pushing carts filled with all sorts of odd school supplies, including two owls in a cage that Lily carted. Jeannie skipped in between Hermione and Severus, her hands clasped tightly to each of them, wearing a purple sweatshirt and skirt ensemble that she had picked out herself.

As they entered the crowded train station, Hermione's happy countenance began to falter. Her stomach felt uneasy and her chest suddenly ached. She had been dreading this morning, a time that she had come to despise ever since she and Severus were first married.

He would leave for Hogwarts around this time every year and, while she longed for Severus week after week during the school term, their four children at least were able to occupy her thoughts and keep her from having an emotional breakdown. Now two of her children were Hogwarts students, however, and her third was about to embark on the same path and leave her, too. It was almost too much for Hermione to bear—the idea of almost her entire family leaving her behind—and she felt a notch in the pit of her stomach that was churning and growing worse by the minute.

As they progressed ever closer, Hermione caught sight of the signs for Platforms 9 and 10, and her heart sank. It seemed like no time at all before they were standing before the two platforms and, here, the family gathered.

Lily, Surina and Hailey began saying their individual goodbyes to Severus, who would not be passing through the wall with them onto Platform 9¾. When it was Hailey's turn, she stared pleadingly into her father's face. She opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it, unable to speak.

Reading her silent behavior, Severus bent close to Hailey and took her chin in his hand. "You'll be all right," he assured her softly. "I'll see you there. Stay with your sisters and you'll be just fine."

Hailey nodded and lingered with him for another moment before rejoining Lily and Surina, who were hugging and chatting to Jeannie, promising to write their little sister as often as possible. Severus seized the opportunity to speak to Hermione, but he noted her stiffness when he attempted to pull her close. Her body went rigid and her forlorn eyes protested quietly. Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and she begged and implored him not to leave her with one silent expression. Severus had come to anticipate this reaction. It happened every year.

A tiny smirk drew across his mouth and, in one swift movement, he gathered her lightweight frame into his arms, his cloak completely enveloping her figure from view. Hermione reacted instantaneously and wrapped her arms around his frock coat that conformed to every muscle in his upper body. He could feel Hermione's fingers digging into his shoulders as she sobbed noiselessly into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Her voice broke.

"You'll be fine, Hermione," he grumbled in a tone that was subtly compassionate.

"You won't stay away long?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but there was an edge to her tone, a mixture of panic and restraint that only Severus could comprehend. He tore himself away from their embrace, to which Hermione gave a small cry of protest, and his ashen hands gathered her face in his palms.

"I'll see you next weekend." Hermione's pout remained etched on her face and as the tears continued to fall, he added, "Very soon, sweetheart."

Hermione attempted a weak acknowledgement in return, but she still was not ready to let her husband go. She clasped him again even tighter than before and held him to her for what seemed like no time at all. She heard Severus exhale deeply, his breath tickling her neck, and eventually felt gentle strokes through the back of her hair. He probably did not want to hug her in such a public place, but she did not care. She could hear their children murmuring now, or were they snickering?

Hermione was not surprised when Severus broke their hug again for the second time, now visibly uncomfortable. He was humiliated by their public display of affection, even in front of their children, which often amused Hermione and for which she teased him relentlessly. But today, she could not bring herself to laugh or badger Severus. She was just too forlorn.

Lily, Surina, Hailey and Jeannie were examining their parents, each in their own way. Jeannie stepped forward and tugged at Severus's robes as Hermione attempted to wipe away her tears and compose herself.

After some prodding, Jeannie made her father promise to write her, too. Severus cautiously bent down to Jeannie's level, struggling a bit with his balance, and the two hugged and said their goodbyes. When she was satisfied, Jeannie frolicked to her mother's side and waited, a mixture of happiness and accomplishment written on her face.

Severus glanced at each of his girls, his black eyes sweeping over them individually before settling at last on his wife, the only person who was not smiling back. She sighed and only gazed at him, her sad disposition filled with yearning. In an unusual move, Severus reached over and publicly kissed Hermione on the lips. Though his affection was swift, Hermione knew he meant every ounce of it. Severus gave a final farewell to them before shuffling away into the crowd of Muggles.

While he wanted nothing more in that moment than to stay, to see his children off to school, kiss his wife one more time, reassure Hailey that, unlike his own experience, she would have a wonderful time, Severus knew that he must get to Hogwarts. He still needed to prepare for his first Potions lectures the following morning with his First, Second and Fourth Years and then, of course, there was the annual beginning-of-term staff meeting that he could not skip out on even if he wanted to.

Severus moved as swiftly and as far away from King's Cross as his fatigued body would allow. Hermione, who had watched him vanish into the throngs of people, was still staring at the point where she lost sight of him amongst the crowd, hoping against hope that she might spot that towering, dark figure one more time, but Lily broke her concentration.

"Mum! C'mon! We're going to be late!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered and she reluctantly tore her gaze away from where Severus had disappeared. Lily, Surina and Hailey were eying her impatiently, anxiety plastered all over their youthful brows, bringing her back to her senses.

"All right, girls, let's go!"

She took Jeannie by the hand and led her behind Lily, Surina and Hailey, who, one by one, dissolved behind the brick platform and emerged on the opposite side at Platform 9¾. The Muggles were gone and the crowd now consisted of students and parents; witches and wizards; owls, toads and cats; flying parchment and quills; and all sorts of magical, wondrous assortments.

Hermione grinned broadly, remembering this familiar scene from her school days all too well. Then she spotted a dark-haired wizard with round glasses and a ginger-haired man standing close together with women on their arms and several children in the middle of their mix. The two men glanced over at Hermione, greeting her with welcoming eyes, and the ginger called out to her, "'Mione! Over here!" The wizard in the glasses waved in her direction, too, and called her over to them.

"Harry! Ron!" she exclaimed and rushed over to join them, as Lily approached one of the elder boys first in their circle named James. Surina said a quick hello to the four adults before brushing past them to join a few of her friends further down.

Hailey had been reluctantly following alongside her mother but became much more at ease when she took in the sights of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny Potter, as well as Uncle Ron Weasley; however, she was even more relieved to spot Albus Potter, a handsome boy with messy, dark hair who was starting Hogwarts this term as well. The two, having grown up together, immediately struck up a conversation which eased Hermione's quiet angst. She knew then that her daughter would be fine.

"How's Severus?" asked Harry, after embracing Hermione in a warm hug.

Ron looked away, uneasy with Hermione's husband as a topic of conversation, and hastily asked his sister, Ginny, a question, which did not escape Hermione's sharp eyes. He was still uncomfortable after all this time, and his response never failed to get under her skin, even now.

_Ugh! Get over it, Ron_, she lamented, annoyed and distracted.

"He's fine," she replied as pleasantly as she could manage, though her voice broke a little. "He just left for Hogwarts a few minutes ago."

"Tell him I said hello, would you?"

"Oh, I will! Though I daresay he won't—"

"I know," Harry laughed, giving her a wink.

"Next time I see him," Hermione continued. "Hopefully, soon..."

Hermione peered at the ground, afraid she might start crying again. She did not want to lose control of her emotions in front of the kids or her friends, not to mention the swarm of witches and wizards surrounding them. Her flash of anguish did not go unnoticed by Harry or Ginny, however, and her best friend placed one hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You'll see him soon, I'm sure, and when you do, tell him I'm still awaiting a reply to the damn owl I sent him last week!"

Ginny leaned in and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Sorry, Hermione, Harry's been going on about your husband's 'lack-of-punctuality' for days! Even though he's a Hogwarts professor and I'm sure has countless other things on his plate at the moment!" The lovely redhead shot her husband the most disapproving glare, making Hermione chuckle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry. I'll make sure that he gets back to you."

"Please do," Harry urged, his tone turning serious. "It's rather important."

Hermione was about to ask what was so crucial, seeing as she was unaware of the contents of Harry's letter that had supposedly been sent to Severus, when Ron suddenly chimed in, apparently over whatever had made him uncomfortable a moment ago, "While you're at it, 'Mione, can you pass along to Snape that he can feel free to take as many liberties with Hugo as he'd like?"

Hermione glanced down at Ron's son, Hugo, a ginger boy who was chatting excitedly with Hailey and Albus and not paying any attention to their conversation. His comical facial expressions reminded her so much of Ron that it was almost unnerving. In fact, all three of them resembled their parents—a clear resemblance to the 'Golden Trio,' as she, Ron and Harry had been penned back then by _The Daily Prophet_.

"Are you sure you want me to do that, Ron?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's formality with her husband's name. He was still uneasy referring to their former Potions professor on a first name basis. Hermione supposed that she could forgive him for that, at least for the time being. "If you give Severus the go-ahead, you know he won't hold back."

She and Ron exchanged playful snickers. Ron's blue orbs danced wildly, making Hermione giggle, recalling the reckless, amusing boy from her school days.

"Please, 'Mione! He needs a good scare or two! He's been so out of sorts all summer! I'm about to lose my nerve with the kid!"

The short blonde woman at his side—his wife, Lavender, who had had quite the crush on him while they were at school together—slapped him reproachfully on the arm. "Oh, stop it, Ronald! Don't be so hard on him! That 'kid' is your son, after all!"

"And, regrettably, exactly like you to a fault!" Harry added, not missing a beat.

Ron waved his hand at his friend dismissively. "Oh, shove off, Harry!"

A ripple of laughter erupted from the group. Albus, Hug, and Hailey broke off their conversation and stared up at their parents, their noses scrunched and their brows furrowed curiously.

"What are you all laughing at?" Hugo beseeched, his eyes darting from his mother to his father with suspicion.

"Oh, nothing," Lavender declared, obviously amused, causing everyone to chuckle again.

Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express' horn bellowed, sending everyone into a frenzy; the train was ready to depart. Students and parents scurried every which way, rushing around for last-minute hugs and goodbyes before whisking their children off.

Hermione grasped Hailey firmly in her arms before hustling her onto the train with Albus and Hugo. She turned to see Surina running towards her with a few Slytherin friends at her heel. Surina threw her arms around Hermione's neck. Then, with a quick "Bye, Mum!" she leaped onto the train and disappeared. Hermione's eyes searched for Lily in the crowd, but she suspected that her eldest must already be on the train. She was so prompt and usually one of the first onboard—just like Hermione had always been as a student—perhaps a little too eager in her punctuality but very excited, nonetheless.

As she searched the glass windows of the train, she spotted Lily with James Potter, Harry's eldest, and a few other Gryffindors a few rows away. She could not see Surina but gathered that she must be further down in the Slytherin section with her friends. Hailey was seated one car row away from Lily with Albus and Hugo, and the First Years were chatting animatedly to one another.

It was the first time all week that Hermione had seen Hailey excited about going to wizarding school and she suddenly wished Severus was there to see their daughter now: enthusiastic and in high spirits, ready to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she knew Severus would see their daughter soon enough and that gave her comfort.

Hermione pressed her hand to her mouth, choking back the tears that were threatening to escape her sad eyes, and forced a smile for her children. The train started to drift away from her, and all she wanted to do was run after it. Jeannie was at her side, jumping up and down and waving eagerly to her sisters as the train whisked away into the distance.

Harry and Ron were on either side of Hermione, and she felt a familiar, comforting hand reach around and clutch her shoulder. It was Harry, and he was beaming at her.

"They'll be fine, 'Mione," he murmured softly, knowing exactly what his longtime friend was thinking. "Severus will look after them."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. A Daughter Is Sorted

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS readers! Thank you so much to everyone who has read the first chapter! I so appreciate the reviews and/or private feedback being given, so PLEASE don't stop! I'm so excited and can't wait to share more of this story with you all! There are a few "beginning outlines" that need to be addressed before we can really get into the more juicy bits of the story, so that's what these next several chapters are about. But I hope you'll still find them enjoyable and stick with me as we progress! :)**

**Just a head's up - This second chapter is rather lengthy but was actually a lot longer. I decided to cut it off at a certain point and will post the rest of it tomorrow or the following day. Please don't forget to review! :)**

**_Many thanks to my beta reader, Brittny!_  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Daughter Is Sorted<strong>

Hailey had never felt more alive than she did on the train ride to Hogwarts. All of the mounting excitement, the talk of Quidditch, the various classes and the year ahead, were almost too much to handle. She could not fathom why she had been so reluctant to start school, not now with everything she had to look forward to. Her parents and her sisters were right; she really was going to fall in love with Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Severus was just about to exit the Headmistress's office along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff, when a familiar voice called him back. Severus hissed but spun around, stepping to the side of the doorway so that the last of the faculty members, Professors Flitwick and Aberforth Dumbledore, could trickle out.<p>

The staff meeting was over and many of the teachers were hastily returning to their classrooms or offices to prepare for the incoming student body, but not Severus. He would have joined them had not Headmistress McGonagall deterred him from doing so.

"Minerva," he acknowledged dryly, unable to repress his agitation.

"Come, Severus. I have just one other item I'd like to discuss with you."

She quickly turned around, went round her exceedingly neat and tidy desk—unlike its state, Severus noted, when the former Headmaster had occupied it—and took a seat. She pushed her spectacles up on her nose and examined the Potions Master curiously.

The years since the war had been kind to the former Transfiguration professor; she appeared relatively the same as she had nineteen years ago, if not a little older. Her wrinkled face evinced all the kindness, and sternness, that she had formerly possessed as a longtime teacher. At the present, her pointed hat was pushed down, half-masking her eyes, but Severus detected that they were fixed on him.

"What is it?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his dark voice.

Minerva McGonagall folded her fingers together and placed her elbows on top of her desk. She seemed rather nervous for some odd reason.

"I wish to discuss your workload for the year."

One of Severus's eyebrows rose, but the rest of him remained still. "My workload, Headmistress?"

"Yes, your workload. This may come as a surprise to you, but then again, I would hope it wouldn't. You have taken on way too much these past nineteen years, Severus. Even long before the war, too much was being thrown in your lap and burdening you, in my opinion. The school and the Ministry haven't been fair to you; I acknowledge that fully. I needed to obtain permission from the Ministry in order to take any action, but they have finally consented to my demands."

Severus's upper lip curled and his raised eyebrow twitched. "Action, Minerva? What are you insinuating?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered, breaking her firm concentration. She fidgeted with her folded hands before continuing, "Severus, you know as well as I that your workload—far more than the other teachers—is simply too much, and it has been so for too long now. You may recall that Dumbledore chose not to acknowledge—"

"I'm well-aware and can recall perfectly fine, Minerva!" he barked between gritted teeth, rubbing a hand hastily through his unkempt hair.

"I know you do," she replied, her voice quieter than before. "I was granted permission by the Ministry to offer you assistance."

Severus snarled unhappily. "Assistance?" It was all Severus could manage without blurting out something insulting to the woman in front him, whom he knew did not deserve such ill-treatment, regardless of what she was putting him through at the present.

"Yes, I'm offering you an assistant, a student of your choosing, to help you with your workload. Teachers aren't normally allowed this privilege as you are well aware. The tasks you would assign to your assistant would be left entirely up to you. You would have the freedom to determine what and how much work your student could handle, provided it didn't start interfering with that student's own studies."

McGonagall sat back in her chair, which towered to the top of her pointed hat, and her warm disposition was marred by the concern in her aged eyes. She surveyed the Potions Master, her former student and now a middle-aged man, whose weary disposition bore all the strain and exhaustion that the war had wreaked upon him quite unfairly. It made her terribly sad to see him, a man much younger in years, looking far more burnt out than she.

Severus took no notice of her thoughtful consideration and did not relax his stiff stance. His fists were clenched at his sides and his strong jaw was tight and unmoving. She knew he was more than displeased with this suggestion, nay, decision, that she had made without his knowledge. She stood up and advanced cautiously around her desk to face him.

"Severus, please. You should see this as a good thing, not as an attack upon you. You are a brilliant Potions Master, one of the few the wizarding world is lucky to have left. You're too precious to this school to lose, but you cannot carry on with the workload that you've had in the past. It isn't fair to you or to your family, for that matter, and you know as well as I that it simply cannot continue any longer."

There was an air of motherliness in her tone that rattled Severus to the core, despite being immune to it now; however, at the moment, it only fueled Severus's anger, but he tried to suppress it as best he could.

"This is madness, Minerva!" he growled but was admittedly too spent at the moment to argue. "While I'm more than capable of handling these affairs as I always have, I will do as you and the Ministry see fit. Now, if you will excuse me!"

He turned abruptly to leave, his cloak sweeping the air behind him as he strutted towards the door, but McGonagall stopped him before he could reach for the handle. "Severus," she called out and he hesitated, his back still turned away from her. "Perhaps, if it makes this matter any easier for you, you could select one of your daughters? The Ministry and I have no objection to that."

Severus swung his head around and stared at the Headmistress menacingly. His dark eyes narrowed, but he offered her no response.

"Perhaps Surina," Minerva pressed on, "or Hailey if she is placed in Slytherin? As I understand it, you see Surina more often than Lily as the Head of Slytherin House." She watched as Severus placed his arms carefully behind his back. "You don't have a choice Severus, and I'd rather see you chose a student—a family member—who knows your disposition well enough to not be, um, well—"

A wry smile formed at the corners of Severus's mouth as he watched Minerva struggle to form her next words, knowing exactly what she wanted to say but could not. "I see," he replied, purposely coy. "May I go? I have much preparation to do before the students arrive."

"Certainly, Severus, I won't deter you any longer, but I expect a decision by the end of the week."

Severus gave a slight bow and promptly exited the Headmistress's office, leaving her standing alone at her desk with nothing but the sound of his boots marching down the staircase as he disappeared. He moved hastily through the long corridors of the castle, grateful not to encounter any faculty as he went. His reserved, unemotional demeanor fluctuated as he reached the dungeons, his thoughts growing more infuriated with every step.

_How dare Minerva! How dare the Ministry! As if I'm some sort of decrepit old fool, incapable of doing anything myself!_

When he reached his classroom in the frozen dungeons, he slammed the door with such force that the sound reverberated off the walls and shook the ceiling above. Some dust flew down from the high-vaulted buttresses, but Severus took no notice. He stomped to his desk at the front of the classroom and practically collapsed into his chair, his face hung in his hands and the infamous black hair masking his enraged visage.

_An assistant! What are they thinking? The bastards! Has not the Ministry interfered enough with my life? I don't need any help! Why am I being treated more or less like some crippled, debilitated has-been? I'm a Potions Master! I fought in the war! I was a spy against the Dark Lord for seventeen goddamned years! Who are those cowards to say what I can and cannot do? How dare they tell me what _I_ need!_

He pounded his fist on the desk, spilling ink and sending his quill flying across the room. He did not bother to clean up the mess but continued fuming over the inconvenient predicament he now found himself in.

_DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!_

Severus heaved a frustrated sigh and sat up in his seat, rubbing his fingers through his hair a few times. He was so infuriated that his hands were trembling, and they never shook. He examined them closely and his weary eyes showed a slight but evident emotional disgust that was indisputable. Eventually, he dropped his hands to his sides, as if in defeat, and wrapped his cloak around himself like a cocoon, noting the chilly air in the room.

Severus took his wand from a pocket inside his coat. "_Incendio_," he whispered, and heat erupted from his wand into the fireplace next to his desk, creating instant warmth that eventually filled the entire classroom.

For a lengthy time, the somber Potions Master sat in silence, his pallid face reflecting the fatigue that coursed through his entire body. He rested his chin in one hand and thought over the unnerving conversation he had just had with the McGonagall.

As affronted as he was—and he was indeed burning with the utmost displeasure—if he was to take on an assistant, Severus could not dismiss his colleague's annoyingly valid points, no matter how hard he tried. For one, he knew that one of his daughters was most suited for such a job. It was partly because he would rather employ one of his children than some ghastly, exasperating student—of which there were too many to count—but also because, Severus was rather proud to admit, his girls were incredibly bright. Lily, Surina or Hailey, he knew, would be more than capable of taking on any task Severus threw at them. No, he would not ask some little potions prodigy from Slytherin House. If it had to be anyone, it should be one of his girls and no one else.

_I suppose I'll have to ask one of them for appearance's sake_, Severus digressed, though he was hardly about to give up on the notion of going on alone as he always had. There was still time to figure a way out of this. If he could actually _find_ that time was another matter.

Severus immediately thought of Surina, as McGonagall had suggested earlier. _She is an exceptional witch_, he boasted proudly to himself, _even for a Slytherin._

In her first year at Hogwarts, Surina had more than mastered basic Potions under her father's guidance and, going into her second year, Severus determined that she would be able to handle her studies and an assistantship with ease. Yet he was also aware that she wanted to try out for the Quidditch team this year, and finding time to assist him if—_when_—she started practice could prove difficult.

Severus frowned, and his mind turned to Lily. In years past, the name alone would have only brought him tremendous pain to think on, but times had changed dramatically. Since the birth of his eldest daughter, the name had taken on an entirely different connotation, which he had long forgotten. Such positivity had hardly existed before she came along; or before Hermione, for that matter.

It had been at Hermione's suggestion that they name their firstborn Lily and it had shocked Severus when she suggested the name at the time. Hermione, however, was always surprising him, and still did. She had insisted that the name did not, in fact, bother her all that much, that it was quite lovely and appropriate to pay memory to the one friend Severus had had growing up, and, though Hermione had her own mixed opinions about events that transpired between Lily Evans and Severus later on, she put them aside in the hopes that doing so might even bring further closure to everyone. It still took a great deal of convincing to get Severus to agree to the name, but now he could not imagine calling her by any other.

_Yes... Lily, my second gifted Know-It-All._

Lily was undoubtedly like her mother, and she had found the art of Potion-making the one subject in which she was challenged. It was the only class that frazzled her and had led to many frustrations between the pair of them; however, Severus privately knew that his own less-than-formidable antics towards her and the Gryffindors in her class most likely did not boost her self-confidence.

_Still_, he considered thoughtfully, _she is immensely bright as well as the most mature and advanced._ He would certainly feel relatively comfortable letting Lily assist and could trust her enough not to blow anything up. Or so he hoped...

And then there was Hailey. _It's her first year. She will probably be overwhelmed enough as it is._ Yet remembering how she had acted this morning, Severus began having second thoughts. _Perhaps it would make the transition into academic life much easier for her, getting to see me frequently and learning more about what I do..._

Severus thought about his third daughter for a long while. She reminded him so much of Hermione. Though Lily possessed her mother's work ethic and both of her parents' sharp intellect, Hailey was her mother to a fault. She resembled Hermione to the point that it was uncanny, often forcing Severus to do a double take when he looked at her or overheard certain things that she said. Physically, she was an eleven-year-old Hermione, and she possessed literally all of her mother's mentality about the world. Severus contemplated over just how much that may be tested, beginning tomorrow. Could she handle Potion-making _and_ an assistantship?

_I suppose that will depend on how she performs tomorrow..._

Severus rubbed his temples and let out a prolonged sigh. He had not given it much thought lately but, now that McGonagall had planted the annoying idea in his mind, he was indeed feeling the effects of longevity. His entire body was worn, as if all the physical torments and emotional tortures of the past had stretched him too thin, despite the rather contented life he now led.

The past nineteen years had contained such a contrast of experiences, a whirlwind of remarkable adventures: falling in love—which Severus had never expected to find again—taking Hermione as his lifelong companion, and the birth of his children. They were all pleasures he could never have anticipated. Severus had given up hope on such ideas long before that bright witch entered his life so unexpectedly.

Severus was equally aware of how no one else expected such luck to happen to him. Not to Severus Snape, the long-hated and terrifying Potions Master, former Death Eater who had served the Dark Lord, so-called 'murderer' of the infamous Albus Dumbledore, even after his name had been cleared of such crimes. Thank Merlin that was all over, he thought, his mind sweeping through time. He could not relive those awful, dark days ever again, even if he still had had the strength in him.

_Never again_, he concluded. Severus's mind began to wonder aimlessly. _Would his life, if it could be called such a thing, _he lamented_, be at all different post-war had he not fallen in love with Hermione?_ He quickly averted the notion as soon as it entered his mind. It was virtually impossible to imagine his life without Hermione Granger or their four children anymore. The old memories were too dismal, containing nothing but emptiness, despair and all-consuming loneliness, a never-ending suffering that everyone was convinced would eventually have killed him.

Severus shook his head suddenly, growing frustrated as the dawn of the impending hour drew him out of his repose. How much time had he just wasted? The students would be arriving within the hour, and he still did not have his lectures prepared for the following day. He also had not made a decision about his assistant, but that could wait.

* * *

><p>The first years entered the Great Hall with Professor Aberforth Dumbledore, who had taken the position of Transfiguration from McGonagall once she took the post of Headmistress. Their heads thrashed madly around the room, soaking in the wonderment of the bewitched night sky above, the levitating candles, and the ghosts that fluttered in and out of the walls. The older students scrutinized them as they descended towards the front of the Great Hall where all the teachers were gathered, including Severus.<p>

When the first years trickled in one by one, Severus's eyes immediately searched for Hailey. He had already spotted Lily at the Gryffindor table with other third years and Surina at the Slytherin table with her friends. Hailey was the only Snape yet to be accounted for, and he breathed a sigh of relief when her shaggy head emerged behind Hugo Weasley and Albus Potter. That thick brown hair was unmistakable, but she did not appear any more awkward than the other first years. Every one of them was gawking about, both excited and terrified to be at the center of everyone's attention.

Hailey stood near the front of the line between Albus and Hugo. Severus was satisfied, if not a tad surprised, to see that her demeanor had completely changed. She was less fidgety now than this morning, more relaxed, and whispered excitedly to the two boys next to her. Her lips moved at a rapid pace.

_She seems almost happy._

Professor Dumbledore wasted little time and started reading off a list of names from a parchment clasped in his hand. Each time, a first year stepped forward rather reluctantly to have the Sorting Hat placed on his or her head. Hailey watched as Albus was sorted into Gryffindor. He beamed at her before rushing over to the Gryffindor table to loud hoots and hollers. James, his older brother, and Lily were amongst those who applauded and patted him on the back.

Hailey turned around and her nervous eyes locked on her father, seated a few feet away. She had not noticed him upon entering the Great Hall, having been too absorbed in her magical surroundings, and was relieved to catch sight of his familiar face.

Severus was staring back at her with his typical unreadable expression, but the black eyes somehow seemed to assure her not to worry. She cracked a smile for him when her name was abruptly called out by the elderly wizard with the long, white beard.

"Hailey Snape!" Aberforth Dumbledore declared in a rough voice.

There was a faint murmur from the students—mainly from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables—and several students' heads turned towards the unpopular Potions Master at the head table, Lily and Surina among them. Both were keenly interested in which house their sister would end up, but they were equally curious as to their father's reaction. Severus was not showing much regard for the matter at all, but Lily and Surina knew better. He had to be just as curious as they were.

Hailey chanced a side glance at him before sitting atop the stool in front of her. Dumbledore offered her a friendly grin as he placed the Sorting Hat on her head, which sprang to life and began to speak.

"HA! A Snape! Ahhh, yes, you're a peculiar lot, you Snapes! The rivalry is unmistakable... Oh, where to put you, where to put you… Hmmm. Shall it be Gryffindor? I see plenty of courage in you; a very bright mind, too. Or perhaps...Slytherin? Oh, I can see you in Slytherin, too, doing great things. Very great, indeed. Oh, yes..." Hailey swallowed hard, unable to speak, and the Sorting Hat sensed her inner dilemma. "Oh, the confusion! Yes, you wonder which house you should be in! Slytherin, like your father, or Gryffindor, like your mother. Or another house, perhaps? Yes, yes... It troubles you greatly, does it not?"

"Y – Yes," Hailey muttered with eyes squeezed shut. She could hear the muffled sound of voices throughout the room, but she had no idea what they were saying.

"Perhaps I should make the decision easier for you, yes?" prodded the Sorting Hat with a broad, catlike grin.

"Y – Yes, pl - please." Hailey could hardly breathe. Oh, how she wished the Sorting Hat would just get on with it!

"Well, since you're not sure, and _I_ know best, it had better be..." A long pause; for Hailey, it felt more like an eternity. "GRYFFINDOR!"

An eruption of applause filled the Great Hall. Hailey felt herself drifting in slow motion towards the Gryffindor table. Lily sprang up and over to hug her sister. Hailey hung back for a moment, soaking in her surroundings, and eventually took a seat next to Albus, who was clapping and hollering with the rest of their table. She let out the breath she had been holding and glanced over at the head table.

Severus clapped, albeit briefly, showing no marked emotion over the occasion at all, and several thoughts began running through Hailey's brain. Was he happy for her? Was he angry, or worse, disappointed that she had not been placed in Slytherin?

She sucked in another gulp of air. Her father, as if privy to her thoughts, suddenly dipped his head ever so slightly. It happened far too quickly, and no one else would have noticed, but the gesture did not escape Hailey's observance. She took it as a good omen, whatever it may be, and smiled.

She then turned around and caught sight of Surina at the Slytherin table. Surina was half-standing at her seat, trying to catch a glimpse of her little sister. That black hair, like Severus's, was unmistakable, and fell over her shoulders and down her pale arms, every strand flawlessly combed and shining.

When their eyes met, Surina offered Hailey a reassuring nod before slinking back into her spot. Hailey felt the breath she was holding give way in relief and eased into her spot at the Gryffindor table, relishing this small but unforgettable moment.

Everyone's attention returned to the Sorting Ceremony. Hugo was placed into Gryffindor with Hailey and Albus, and Professor McGonagall spoke briefly to the students when the Sorting Ceremony was over. She welcomed new and old students alike, and then, much to Hailey's delight, a feast of the most delicious, mouthwatering food emerged at each house table.

The hustle and bustle of chatter that followed filled the Great Hall. Hailey struck up conversations with several older Gryffindors, including some of Lily's friends whom she already knew, and was finally beginning to settle in. She was becoming more at home at Hogwarts with each passing minute, more than she ever imagined she could. The place was truly spectacular. Why had she ever doubted coming here?

At one point during the course of the welcome dinner, Hailey peeked over at the head table, looking for Severus. His drab hair, robes, and ghostly complexion were easily spotted amongst all the other very colorfully-attired teachers, but something did not seem right to her, and an unsettling awareness lodged in the pit of her stomach. He was not speaking to any of the other teachers around him, though they seemed to be including him in their conversations. An elderly wizard to his left was leaning into him, and the Headmistress to his right was also bent low in conversation, her body turned towards him.

Severus's eyes were fixed on the plate in front of him. He appeared to be taking small bites from an otherwise full platter, inadvertently moving his fork around his plate, but not really taking much to his mouth. His skin, though also very white, seemed a shade paler than usual—almost blue—or was that her imagination? Every line in his face was quite severe, which Hailey concluded she must not have properly noticed before. Had her father always looked that..._old_? She was sure he had not—tired, yes, even sickly at times—but not _old_.

Hugo's voice brought her concentration back to their table. "Hailey?"

She turned to face the ginger head sitting across from her. He had the same befuddled expression that he had worn at the train station when their parents were laughing; only he now had stains around his mouth from all the food he had been shoveling down. She gave him a meek smile, trying to suppress her amusement at Hugo's ghastly display.

"You all right?" he mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lily, a few seats down, whipped her head around. Her curls hung loosly and gracefully about her shoulders and were offset by a thick, red headband. James Potter was seated across from her on the same side as Hailey, and Hailey could have sworn he was gaping at Lily in a rather peculiar sort of way.

"What is it, Hailey?" Lily asked, oblivious to the Potter boy blatantly staring at her.

"Nothing. I'm fine!"

Hailey haphazardly grabbed her fork and dug into her food. Lily, however, was unconvinced, though eventually she struck up a conversation with another third year girl seated next to her.

When Albus and Hugo were happily engaged in a discussion about Quidditch, Hailey decided to check the head table again and was met with a sense of panic. Her father was no longer seated where he had been a few minutes before. He was gone and nowhere to be found. Her eyes darted across the Great Hall, her bushy hair whipping this way and that.

_Where did Dad go? I didn't see him leave!_

"Hailey? What's the matter?"

Albus, seated to her right, had poked his dark head into her line of vision to get her attention. Hailey blushed, temporarily losing her focus, and noticed that Lily was checking her over as well. Her eyebrows were raised curiously.

"Oh, erm, sorry," Hailey stumbled, shifting in her seat. "I was just looking for my dad, but he seems to have left."

"Oh!" Hugo seemed to be hoping her behavior was in reference to something more interesting. He resumed stuffing himself full of pudding, some of which missed his mouth and dripped onto his already stained robes.

Lily leaned over so as not to shout over all the chatter. "He probably just went back to his office, sis. Dad doesn't normally stick around for entire meals, not even for the opening ceremony."

Hailey suddenly felt foolish, and her flushed cheeks displayed her embarrassment. "Oh, I see," she said with hesitation, which Lily misread as an indication that she was somehow disappointed.

"You'll see him tomorrow, Hailey. When you have Potions, you can talk to him then."

Lily gave her sister an affectionate smile before returning her attention to James and her friends. Hailey could not deny being put out that Severus had not bothered to come over and speak to her before leaving for the night. She would have liked him to say something to her, perhaps even reassure her that he was not angry at her for not being placed into Slytherin House.

_No, he's not mad. He let you know that already, didn't he?_ she berated herself, trying to calm herself.

Hailey decidedly put him to the back of her mind and joined in on Albus's and Hugo's Quidditch predictions for the school year. Gryffindor would win and take back the House Cup from the Slytherins, finally breaking their losing streak. Hailey found herself quieting though, once the energetic conversation amongst the entire table switched from friendly jabs at their house rivalry to more colorful words of disdain for Slytherin House. She was thoroughly relieved when everyone began heading out of the Great Hall to their dormitories.

As she exited into the hallway, Hailey was delighted to find Surina waiting for her at a nearby statue. She hustled over to her older sister, who was grinning at her with her perfect red lips. Her black hair was shimmering against the flickering lights from the torches along the hallway, causing a few stares from some of the older male students. Hailey had long admired her older sister, and had even felt a bit jealous at times. She had always thought Surina was quite stunning but in an unusual way. People always seemed to gawk at her and Lily, too.

"Hey, sis!"

"Surina!" Hailey exclaimed as she reached her side.

"Congrats on getting into Gryffindor!"

Hailey's brown eyes widened. She had not expected Surina to praise her for getting into a different house, and the surprise on her face was hardly discreet. Surina rolled her eyes at her sister's reaction and the act reminded Hailey so much of their father that a slight giggle escaped her mouth.

"Just because you didn't get into Slytherin House doesn't mean I'm not happy for you, Hailey!" Surina shook her head, her silky hair waving behind her back.

"But after all that talk this morning about how Slytherin is better than Gryffindor?"

Surina shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed Hailey by the shoulders. She was only slightly taller, having grown an inch or two over the summer. There was no animosity in her eyes as she stared down at Hailey, her expression not at all like earlier that morning when she had scrutinized Lily so disapprovingly, as if she were a house-elf.

"Well, we _are_ better!" Surina snickered and gave her sister a wink.

Hailey's mouth dropped in protest, but instead she wrapped her arms around Surina in a firm hug. "Will I see you at all this year?" she pleaded.

Hailey stepped back, scanning her sister's handsome face, and saw Surina's happy disposition become rather fragile. Hailey reacted and loosened her grip.

"Yeah, sure, we'll see each other..."

Surina was evidently unconvinced by her own words and the pretty, wide grin she had displayed moments before was gone. Her deep-seated frown was so very much like Severus that it made Hailey at once ache for his presence.

"I hope so, sis!" Hailey prodded Surina with her finger. "Let's make a constant effort to, all right? Promise?"

She was appeased to see Surina's smile return, albeit not like before, and she shoved Hailey back in agreement, sending her stumbling backwards a few steps, causing them both to giggle. They surveyed one another with an affection that only siblings could share, even if they were, in fact, rivals.

"See you later, Hailey!"

"See you!"

Hailey watched as Surina dashed away towards the Slytherin common room. Hailey's heart sunk a little as her older sister descended in the opposite direction, towards another house instead of Hailey's own. Her black and green robes breezed after her as her slim frame treaded away, out of view.

Her mind immediately wondered to what Surina might be thinking. She now had two sisters in Gryffindor House. Did that upset her? Was she taking it badly? Hailey hoped not. She would not have minded being placed in Slytherin herself since their father was a Slytherin, but she could not disguise her sudden angst for Surina's ordeal, if there were one.

_Don't be silly, Hailey! Surina has friends. She'll be just fine._

"Hailey! C'mon!"

Albus had his hands cupped to his mouth and had been calling to her from the other end of the hallway for some time. His shouts startled her out of her wonderings. She rushed to Albus' and Hugo's sides as she and the rest of the first years made their way towards the Gryffindor common room for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. A Father's Dismissal

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS shippers! :) Thanks again to everyone reviewing the story so far. I hope more of you will leave me your feedback! It's really crucial to helping me keep things moving (especially since this is a rather "lackluster" chapter, but it's absolutely necessary in order to establish several things. I'm sure you'll understand as you follow along. And I hope you enjoy this one, nonetheless!) **

**Warning: This chapter doesn't contain much Severus either, but the next one will MORE than make up for it, I promise! ;) So, please stick with me!  
><strong>

**And, again, please, please REVIEW! _Many thanks to my beta reader, Brittny! :)_**

****DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Father's Dismissal<strong>

In less than twenty-four hours, Hailey had already gathered word from those around her—along with the discussions she had the misfortune of overhearing the previous night in the Gryffindor common room—that her father was pretty much loathed by most of the student body with the exception of Slytherin House, and this troubled her immensely. Certainly, she knew him to be very strict—Lily and Surina attested to that in the past whenever they came home for holidays or summer break—and that his temper could at times be unpredictable.

Such a fact was well-known both inside and outside of the Snape household. Hailey could easily recall how her sisters often returned home from Hogwarts in tears because of something Severus had said or done, but at the time, Hailey had not been too concerned about it herself. Perhaps since the bond between her and her father had been mainly a pleasant, solid one, and the third Snape child, and Hermione look-alike, had never really worried about things being any different.

Hailey hardly thought about how her dad would 'teach' her or her peers much at all; however, after hearing some of the disheartening whispers from other Gryffindors, Hailey found herself anxious and ruffled by what she overheard. Was Severus really as cruel as some of the students were claiming him to be? As for the nicknames, it seemed so unfair for anyone who did not know him to speak so unkindly…

Lily, James, Albus and Hugo had shuffled Hailey aside in the common room, trying to distract her from some of the hushed, unfriendly banter traveling around them in circles. While she was grateful for their attempts, she was not stupid, and she heard practically every vile word whispered about the Potions Master. After a while, it all became too much. A ferocious desire to confront every Gryffindor in the room overpowered her. She wanted to challenge their absurd, catty remarks, but Lily would not allow it. _Why?_ By the end of the evening, Hailey's need was dire; she needed to speak to her father as soon as possible.

After waking earlier than usual the following morning, Hailey decided to be one of the first students to head down for breakfast, hopping out of bed and dressing in her school uniform well before seven o'clock. It was a brisk and unusually sunny morning as she trekked down to the Great Hall, which was near empty when she entered with Tessa Longbottom, another First Year Gryffindor whom she knew before arriving. Like Hailey, Tessa's father was also a Hogwarts professor; however, it seemed that unlike in Hailey's case, Tessa's father was very well-liked and popular.

Worried that her father might not be present, Hailey felt herself relax when she caught sight of him at the head table. He was sipping a cup of tea and looking exceedingly displeased with the exciting jabber coming from a group of Ravenclaws near the front. To this, Hailey stifled a laugh under her breath.

The scowl on Severus's face was further pronounced by a few lines around his mouth and, not surprisingly to Hailey, he seemed relatively tired and put out. But that was not new information and the smart little witch brushed it off as lack of sleep. Her father never slept well or more than a few hours at a time. A twinge of guilt overpowered her as she recalled how peacefully she had slept her first night at Hogwarts, even despite the animosity she overheard directed towards him last evening.

Hailey meandered with Tessa towards the head table. Professor Longbottom, or Uncle Neville as Hailey and her sisters affectionately called him, was seated on the opposite end of the head table from Severus. The tall, energetic Herbology professor was chatting animatedly with Madam Hooch, the Flying instructor and Quidditch referee with short, spiky grey hair and strange yellow eyes. Hailey recognized her immediately from past Quidditch matches she had attended with her mother and Jeannie.

Eying Uncle Neville, Hailey felt quite bad for not having spoken to him previously. She really_ had_ been completely enamored with, not to mention distracted by, her first wondrous night at Hogwarts. She had not even noticed him last night but was not surprised to see that Uncle Neville and her father were not speaking to one another or making eye contact. For some reason unbeknownst to Hailey, they rarely, if ever, spoke to each other when their families crossed paths or got together on rare occasions. Hailey sensed that Uncle Neville was somehow afraid of Severus, or at least unhinged by his presence, and the idea made her chuckle quietly before her face turned grave.

_Most people are afraid of him._

Hailey was behind Tessa, lost in her thoughts. They had barely reached the front of the Great Hall when Lily came treading in out of nowhere. "Hailey!" she clamored. Her curls were wrapped in a sleek, low ponytail that flopped madly as she rushed in, took a seat at the Gryffindor table and motioned for Hailey to join her.

Hailey noted Lily's panic-stricken expression. She turned to Tessa, who had stopped with her and was glancing at Lily with unfocused eyes.

"Tell your dad I said hello, would you?" Hailey said apologetically.

"Sure," Tessa replied in an airy, dreamlike voice.

Tessa sauntered away to the head table—her long, nearly white curls bouncing merrily behind her. Hailey mused as she watched her friend approach Uncle Neville how unbelievably kooky, but fun, she was. She was just like her mother, Aunt Luna.

Hailey ran to her sister and plopped down beside her. She wanted to say hello to Uncle Neville, but more importantly, she eagerly wanted to see her father. She tried to suppress her annoyance at Lily's bad timing.

"Lily!" she exclaimed, looking over her sister's alarmed visage. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Lily shot her an equally quizzical expression. "What? Nothing. I was going to ask you the same thing, actually."

Hailey narrowed her dark brown eyes. "Come again?"

"_What were you doing?_" she hissed desperately, taking Hailey aback.

"Um, I was about to say hello to Uncle Neville and then talk to Dad. I wanted to ask him something, and we haven't spoken since I got here."

Lily fidgeted in her seat and then straightened, as if Hailey had touched upon a nerve, and glanced away uncomfortably. "I was afraid you were about to do that," she breathed nervously. "I got here just in time. Oh, I should have told you first thing yesterday, probably on the train ride here."

Hailey's eyebrows rose. "Tell me what, Lily?"

When Lily answered, her voice was barely above a whisper. "You can't talk to Dad, Hailey."

Hailey was shocked, her wide eyes matching her bewilderment. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"_Why not?_"

"Well, don't be alarmed, okay? But Dad's a little _standoffish_ here, Hailey. Don't take it personally. It's just that here, he's our professor, not just 'Dad.' There's a certain, um, _decorum_ he has to follow. He has to treat us like everyone else. Don't be offended by it. You can't take it personally, sis, really. He'll be very upset if you do."

Hailey inched back, surveying her sister's pretty face. The idea that her father might act any differently had not crossed her mind until last night, and now her sister was telling her that she could not speak to him when she really needed to. Her face contorted into an expression of muddled disappointment.

"Mum thought I should be the one to explain to you," Lily attested, as if reading her sister's troubled mind, "seeing as I've already been here a few years and, well, let's just say that I've learned from experience..."

Hailey scrunched up her noise. "Experience?"

"You have Potions today, I'm assuming?"

Hailey nodded. "This morning, actually. Why?"

Lily shifted again in her seat, scooting closer to Hailey so that their faces were almost touching. "Well, just don't be surprised if you find that Dad treats the Slytherin students _better_ than the rest of us."

Hailey watched as Lily's eyes glanced away momentarily. From the direction in which they were looking, Hailey guessed that Lily must be inspecting their father at the head table. Her eyes fluttered and returned their attention to Hailey, and she pressed on.

"He has a tendency to favor Slytherins. Surina has it pretty easy with him, but only because she's in Slytherin. Just don't take it personally if he's harder on you. He's only trying to make you better, Hailey. I promise. It's nothing personal against _you_. I sometimes struggle with remembering that, but Mum is always reminding me. You need to know that, too."

Hailey was silent for a long moment, the harsh criticism and unpleasant jeers about Severus from the previous night reverberating in her head. She peeked over at the head table again, now officially suspicious and unsure.

The wizard in black, her father, seemed relatively the same. He was sitting as still as he always did, practically molded to his chair like a statue. His lips were the only feature that moved and he was mumbling something to Professor Dumbledore seated next to him and in much livelier spirits.

"You can't go over and talk to him, sis."

Hailey whipped her head around abruptly, hurt. "But _why_?"

"Dad won't want you to approach him—"

"He – He doesn't _want_ to talk to me?"

Hailey could not hide the pain in her voice, but Lily squeezed her arm affectionately and smiled, though Hailey could not fathom why. What was so cheerful about having your father blatantly ignore you and not want to speak to you?

"Of course he wants to talk to you, Hailey! But, well, we can't. If you, Surina or I are seen in public with Dad too often, other people might take it as favoritism. He could get into a lot of unnecessary trouble for it. It's silly, I know, but he has to treat us like any other student. Simply for appearance's sake, you understand?"

"But - But the Longbottoms..."

Lily continued to offer her younger sister a gentle, reassuring gaze. "It's different for Tessa, Hailey. Uncle Neville doesn't have the liabilities hanging over his position like Dad does. I think you know what I mean..."

Hailey peered down at her untouched eggs and toast and decided that she no longer had any appetite. She inched the platter away, grunting in disgust.

"It doesn't mean you can't see or talk to him, Hailey," Lily urged, "because you can. Surina and I do it all the time. You just have to find the right opportunity to approach him privately, that's all. Not now, for instance."

"I see," Hailey replied with a frown.

A part of her understood what Lily was getting at, and she secretly reprimanded herself for being so foolish as to think that nothing would change. Why had not all this been explained to her before?

Lily continued to lightly press her right arm. "I had a hard time with the whole scenario my first year here," she spoke as comfortingly as she could. "You remember, don't you? Maybe Mum never said anything, but I wrote home in tears a handful of times." She laughed dismissively, recalling the unhappy memories with an air of indifference. "So did Surina, and she sees Dad _a lot_ more than I do and, like I said before, has it a lot easier than me. It's still kind of hard at times, but you'll get used to it too, Hailey. It's really not so bad."

Lily searched Hailey's face for some kind of assurance but found none. Hailey stared down at her unappetizing breakfast, her brown bangs half-masking her downcast eyes.

"Lily?" she finally asked in a hushed, small voice.

"Yes?"

"Was Dad mad at you for not getting into Slytherin?"

Hailey glanced sideways and found Lily eying her with a most sympathetic look. For a second, Hailey tensed, fearing her sister's answer, but then Lily shook her fair head, her light curls bobbing back and forth in unison with her answer.

"No, Hailey," she answered encouragingly.

Hailey said nothing for a few moments, then finally let out a sigh and straightened in her seat. "Good."

Lily intended to say something else but, at that moment, James Potter and another friend of Lily's, Liam Finkle, entered the Great Hall with two additional rambunctious boys. Plopping themselves down around Lily, they immediately distracted her from speaking any further on the subject. Lily hesitantly turned away from her little sister to address her friends who were now commanding quite a lot of attention from the whole table. It had filled up considerably since Hailey and Lily arrived.

Hailey reluctantly rejoined the morning conversations with other first years seated around her. Albus and Hugo had strolled in while she had been chatting with Lily, and she welcomed their distracting, humorous banter, every so often chancing a glance at the head table.

Severus was still sitting quietly, his dark mass in striking contrast to the vibrant attire of the teachers and everybody else surrounding him. His raven eyes were scanning the room warily, but they never fell upon her. He had not made any eye contact with her at all over breakfast, unraveling her senses more so as the minutes passed. Was he purposely avoiding her for some reason?

_He wouldn't do that!_ she reprimanded herself, still somewhat unconvinced.

Hailey found her mind drifting to very recent times when Severus would scoop her up in a hug and engage her in some level of conversation. All she wanted at the present was for him to come over and talk to her. Was she being unreasonable? Her father was not even looking her way, and it was only her first full day at Hogwarts.

_Maybe he's just distracted. It's the first day of classes. He probably has a lot on his mind, as usual._

The students in the Great Hall gradually began filtering out, with the teachers also taking their leave. Severus, however, was one of the few to remain at the head table. Was he waiting around to talk to her? For a fleeting moment, Hailey convinced herself that he was. After all, had not Lily just told her the night before that he did not stick around for the entire length of meals? And here he was, doing just that.

"Well, well, well," came a familiar, genial adult voice from behind.

Hailey whipped her head around to find Uncle Neville standing before her with a proud, almost asymmetrical, grin. He was wearing a curious red-and-gold striped sweater that had to be as old as he was. It was quite beat up and worn in spots, but he did not seem to care. He was too busy smiling down at her with Tessa linked at his side. She, too, was staring at Hailey but in her usual ethereal way.

"Miss Hailey Snape, a Gryffindor!" he declared boastfully. "Congratulations, kiddo!"

"Uncle Neville!" Hailey squealed, relieved to see such a friendly face.

At least _he_ seemed happy to see her, she thought, and had no problem acknowledging her existence. She jumped up and gave him a quick hug.

"Nuh uh!" he corrected her in a teasing, casual manner with his index finger. "I'm afraid you'll have to call me 'Professor' here, Hailey. Unfortunately, I have to follow all that formality rubbish."

"Oh, of course!" Hailey replied, turning red. "Sorry, sir."

"Oh, no, please! You make me sound old! Call me 'Professor'!" He grinned, waving her apology away, and nodded to his daughter. "I'm afraid I'll have to remind Tessa quite often as well."

Neville turned to Albus and Hugo, giving each of them thoughtful greetings. After conversing with the three of them about their class schedules, Neville squeezed his daughter, who seemed far away and lost in a dreamland, before turning to the three other children he knew so well.

"I'll see you shortly, yes?" he inquired, his tone overly enthusiastic. Hailey and the boys nodded, giving him their pleasant smiles. "Well, I'll leave you to it then! Good luck on your first day today!"

The Herbology professor then acknowledged Lily and James before treading out of the Great Hall, saying hello to a few passing Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as he left. The place was now virtually empty with only a few stragglers from each house finishing their meals. Hailey had just re-situated herself when both she and Lily saw Severus finally rise from the head table, stroll around it, and descend towards them with his trademark robes rippling against the floor. Hailey started in her seat. Her small movement did not escape Lily's sight, or Severus's, who abruptly hesitated. Hailey was about to say hello when he suddenly recommenced his furious stride. There was only a passing glimpse in her direction that informed Hailey she had been acknowledged. She followed Severus's silhouette with her entire being, twirling around in her seat. Lily, however, was completely still and gazing silently at her younger sister as Severus flew past the two Gryffindors and exited the Great Hall without saying a word to either of them.

Hailey was dumbfounded. She suddenly felt miniature and insignificant. Albus and Hugo noticed the Potion Master's seeming dismissal of his two children and glanced sideways at one another, not quite understanding what had just happened.

"Later, sis," Haily heard Lily murmur beside her. "Try to approach him after your Potions class. I'm sure Dad will have a moment to talk to you then."

Hailey slowly turned to face Lily and managed a weak smile but could not muster up anything more. There were tears prickling her eyes, but she would not allow herself to cry. Instead, she silently gathered up her books, relieved that it was time to go, and followed Tessa, Albus and Hugo out of the Great Hall to their first class of the day: History of Magic.

All the while, Lily watched her go, feeling apprehensive and hoping that Hailey was not too put out. She was all too familiar with the mental wound Hailey was nursing and a flash of anger danced across her attractive face but vanished before anyone else could notice.

"Let's go, Lily," said the boy named Liam who suddenly emerged at her side. "We'll be late for Divination."

Lily heaved a heavy sigh, gathered up her belongings, and waltzed out of the now empty Great Hall with James and a few other students. Her brown eyes briefly swept the hallway for any sign of Hailey, but the shaggy-haired girl was nowhere to be found.

_Be sensible, Dad. Don't do to her what you did to me..._

Lily lingered in the hallway another moment before reluctantly turning away towards the North Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Hate Is a Strong Word

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS fans! First off, thank you SO, SO, SO much to all of you who have been leaving me your reviews and feedback! YOU GUYS ROCK! It is beyond helpful and encouraging, and I must BEG you to keep it up! :)  
><strong>

**As a side note: a couple of you have asked about back story on how Severus and Hermione came together. I promise you that you _will_ get that back story, and there will be plenty of "flashback" material in upcoming chapters, so stick with me! This story has a lot of layers to it and a few subplots, not to mention a lot of material I've got rummaging around in my head that I'm toying with, so keep reading! "Good things happen to those who wait," as they say... ;)  
><strong>

**Again, please review! _Many thanks to wonderful beta reader, Brittny!_  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hate Is a Strong Word<strong>

There was a lot of incessant talk about the Potions Master flying about the room before class. Hailey had tried, with all of her willpower, to ignore the unnecessary prodding and less-than-friendly jabs about Severus Snape for the past twenty-four hours; however, her restraint was wearing thin, and her father's cold greeting just a few hours earlier was not helping her now fragile and confused state.

How was she to withstand this all year? How had Lily and Surina managed it? She knew she would have to get used to the gossip, the false assumptions, and the nasty accusations. The young witch thought that she had mentally prepared herself enough to handle these uncomfortable moments, but every negative comment the poor girl was unfortunate enough to overhear was like receiving a slap to the face.

"Why don't you just shut it, you silly git," Hugo cried to a skinny, extremely blond-haired Gryffindor boy in the next row, "or maybe we should all have a colorful conversation about _you!_"

Meanwhile, Albus was challenging a menacing-looking Slytherin named Alistair seated in front of them, who had brought up a rather terrible claim against the professor that was loud enough for the three of them to overhear.

"What the bloody hell do _you_ know about Professor Snape's past?" he challenged, throwing down his quill.

Hailey was also scrutinizing the boy named Alistair. Her eyes squinted furiously at the unattractive, pimple-faced prat who had been gossiping about her father right in front of her, as if she were invisible. Unaware that they were listening, he started in his chair and mumbled something inaudible, though unquestionably malicious, under his breath.

Albus pressed the Slytherin for an answer. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" His impressive green eyes were fixated on the back of the boy's greasy head.

Hailey was immensely grateful to Albus and Hugo for rising to her family's defense and was about to retort something unfriendly herself to the Slytherin boy when, in the back of the classroom, the heavy oak door burst open. Several first years jumped in their seats; one dark-haired Gryffindor squealed and tumbled out of her chair, knocking her quill and parchment all over the stone floor, whilst virtually everyone else let out gasps of surprise.

"_Enough!_" came a familiar, deep growl that Hailey instantly recognized. "I will have quiet in my classroom!"

Severus strutted in through the doorway, his silhouette casting intimidating shadows along the walls, making an impressive statement against the dim candles that ill-properly lit the room. He took no notice of the frightened Gryffindor girl who was fumbling about on her hands and knees, trying to pick up her terrible mess. He simply rolled his eyes and brushed right past her.

When he reached his desk, Severus whirled around, his black cloak and hair sweeping the air, and stared down his young students with an unforgivable expression. He snarled and crossed his arms over his chest, giving them all a look of utter disgust.

The repression in the frigid room was stifling. The only students who did not appear wide-eyed and terrified of the unnerving man before them were Hailey and Albus. Even Hugo was swallowing hard and holding his breath. A tiny smile formed at the corners of Hailey's mouth, though she was not sure why. Her father looked positively evil and not the sort of wizard to be trifled with.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," Severus hissed wickedly. "As such, I don't expect many of you to understand and appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is Potion-making; however, for those select few..." His eyes locked on Hailey for a fleeting moment, causing her mouth to drop. Had he just _acknowledged_ her presence? And in front of the entire class?

_Yeah, that's right, Dad, I'm here and I exist!_ she lamented bitterly, biting her lip as she scrutinized the mysterious outlines of his ashen face. When his eyes turned away and scanned the room again, Hailey prayed that she had not just imagined their exchange.

"...who possess the predisposition," he continued, his voice now mellow and controlled, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper...in death." *****

Severus reveled in his students' undivided attention and fear. Though he was admittedly exhausted with this speech, a part of him still took pleasure in giving it every year to his first years, mainly because of the dramatic effect—not to mention the wonderful silence—it produced. His daughter, however, was the only one not wrapped up in his words, which both unhinged him and caught him off guard.

_Please, sweetheart_, he bemoaned to himself, _wipe that smirk off your face, or I shall have to make an example of you. Don't force me to do so on your first day._

His beady eyes narrowed and he shot his daughter the most threatening glare a former Death Eater could muster. It produced small cries from a few students, but no one breathed a word.

For Hailey, however, it produced the opposite effect of what the Potions Master intended. She let out a small giggle, then immediately put her hand to her mouth to stifle the sound that had escaped her lips. Severus's upper lip twitched in the most unpleasant fashion. Had he just made her laugh? A heat brewed somewhere in the middle of his chest, rising slowly and coursing through his veins.

"Now then," he began, attempting to ignore the disruption and turning away from his daughter to calm the dreaded sensation, "let's see how many of you ignorant dunderheads actually know anything about Potion-making. I daresay the sorry lot of you will greatly disappointment me. I'll start with an easy one. Who can tell me the method for extracting the most juice from a sopophorous bean?"

The room was silent, much to the professor's undisguised delight, and he sneered at the nervous first years before him, whose sheepish eyes darted every which way but where he stood. Then Hailey's hand shot up, and Severus's moment of triumph was gone. He suspected that she might be bold enough to raise her hand but knew it was unfair to call upon her. Anyone would automatically assume that the Potion Master's daughter knew the answer, so he ignored the bushy-haired girl in the second row.

Hailey grunted, frustrated with his refusal. She had watched her father brew plenty of potions at home, even sharing in on the intrigue of it all by mixing a few ingredients herself alongside him in the kitchen when he allowed it. With every potion, Severus patiently and painstakingly explained every step to her, at times so thoroughly as to bore her, Hailey reflected regrettably, but it was all still fascinating to her, nonetheless.

Hailey rather enjoyed Potion-making and, when her father was home working, she would often just sit and survey him as he labored away. His moves and handling of the ingredients, the way his hands executed with such grace and tackled the various contents with such swiftness and mind-boggling precision, was, to Hailey, magic in itself. Severus willingly indulged his daughter whenever she inquired about a potion he was working on. Why would he not let her illustrate her appreciation for everything he had taught her by allowing her to answer the question?

"Anyone?" Severus inquired, letting his pause pierce the silence. Hailey's hand extended further into the air, but Severus kept his eyes aimed elsewhere. "How unfortunate," he bemoaned sarcastically. "Well, what are the two alternative names for Wolfsbane? Surely, one of you must know that, unless you are all profoundly simpleminded."

Another high-pitched giggle, only louder, came from where Hailey sat, and Severus twirled around, praying it was not his daughter, but her facial expression made his suspicions indisputable. She was displaying a smug look, her hand still raised in the air, and was trying to stop her laughter with her hand pressed to her mouth, but she was finding it difficult.

_Damn it, Hailey..._

"Miss Snape," he hissed, taking a few calculated steps towards her. The professor's voice was far chillier than before and Hailey withdrew her hand, her expression no longer amused but alert.

Virtually the entire class whipped their heads around and gawked at her, surprised. Hailey did not flinch but stared up at her father, her eyebrows raised.

"Sir?" The word felt alien on her tongue. Referring to her father in such a proper manner made her cringe and blush with embarrassment.

Severus placed his hands behind his back and a scowl formed across his otherwise emotionless visage. "Have I said something that amuses you?"

It was not a friendly inquiry; it was marked by a threatening undertone that only a fool would not have picked up on. Hailey's pupils widened and she bit her lip again, the spitting image of an eleven-year-old Hermione flashing before his eyes. Hailey's mouth dropped and she gaped up at the dark man nervously.

"Um, no, sir?" she uttered faintly.

Severus raised one eyebrow, entirely unconvinced. "Obviously something was _frightfully_ funny," he replied, his voice dripping with annoyance. "You had a ridiculous grin on your face just a moment ago. Please do share with us your _exceedingly_ important jest that was so _unbelievably_ hilarious that you just could not restrain yourself."

Hailey's brow curled. She tried to form words but could only breathe more quickly. _What on earth is he doing?_ She had never received such an awful, disapproving glare from her father before, or not that she could recall, anyway. There was not a glimmer of kindness in his eyes. It was unsettling, to say the least, and so unlike him.

"It seems that you are at a loss for words." He snickered, a rather alarming twinkle emerging in the depths of his irises.

"Dad, I—" Hailey began before stopping herself.

She tensed her shoulders at her slip up. Severus's frame went rigid as well and his features expanded at hearing his daughter's informal address.

_Foolish child..._

Though a deep part of him wanted to dismiss her honest mistake, it was too late for the Potions Master. The anger mounting within was becoming far too difficult to restrain any longer.

"What was that?" Severus breathed menacingly, more exasperated than before.

"I - I'm sorry! Sir—"

"_Yes?_"

Hailey fumbled, trying to grasp at the dislodged words scrambling about in her brain. "I - I don't find this class amusing."

"Then, pray, tell us what was _so_ funny?" Severus's eyebrows contracted, his tone badgering her for an answer. "We are awaiting your response with bated breath."

Was this the same father who had consoled her the day before? The same person who had rubbed her back affectionately and assured her that she would do well at school? The man leering down upon her now was not that man, Hailey concluded, and she could not muster any courage to offer a reply. Her usual rosy complexion had drained from her endearing little face.

_Control it, Severus... You know how... You used to be able do this so well... Hailey shouldn't see; she can't see! Control it, damn it!_

But it was too late; the madness was overpowering and completely engulfing him before he had time to realize what he was about to do. He glared down at the young Gryffindor whom he loved so dearly; that man was barely tangible now.

"Perhaps I could help you recall what you find so _terribly_ amusing about the trivial subject you consider Potion-making to be."

Hailey wanted to object, but there was no time. She scuttled backwards at the sight of her father's wand, which had abruptly emerged from behind his back. In an instant, his body shifted, rather fluidly, into a powerful dueling stance with his wand aimed squarely at Hailey's head.

The entire class drew back, dumbfounded. A few inhales and muffled cries reverberated around the classroom. Three Slytherins seated in front of Hailey, including the Alistair boy with the greasy hair, sprung out of the way to avoid being struck.

Hailey was just as stunned as the rest of the class. She could not believe that her father had drawn his wand. Its broad tip was pointed directly at her and Hailey froze; her back was pinned against the desk behind her, and she had nowhere to go.

In a panic, she searched Severus's haggard face and the harsh, poisonous eyes that bore into her, filled with a loathing she did not recognize. Her father may have acted cold before, but his entire being had drastically changed in a matter of seconds. That harrowing look—not to mention his pointed wand—made her eyes sting and they pleaded with him silently, for all her mouth could manage in reply was to quiver.

In an instant, Albus shot to his feet. He leaped up from his desk, his green eyes wide and alarmed. "Sir! What are you doing? Please, stop! She didn't mean to—"

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," Severus spat at him darkly, not taking his attention off of Hailey or shuffling an inch, "or I will deal with _you_ in a moment!"

The warning in his tone was more than enough to make Albus obey. He reluctantly slunk into his chair, but his green eyes followed the movement of Severus's wand as it drew closer and closer to Hailey. Hugo's mouth had gone dry. He, like the rest of the students, looked on, completely shell-shocked at what was happening.

Severus bent over the now empty desk in front of her, slithering forward until his face and wand were mere inches from Hailey's face. Her lips trembled at the unnatural gleam in his eyes and at the protruding wand that now touched her cheek. She felt tears begin to swell, but she was too frightened to cry.

"Miss Snape," Severus—her father—spoke softly, only for her, "if you find this class entertaining, or if it does not meet your lofty expectations, than I strongly encourage you to not waste any more of my valuable time and get the hell out of my classroom. _Now!_"

Hailey jolted back at every painful word, her tiny body crumbling in response. Her eyes were wet and swimming with tears that threatened to fall. _Why is he doing this to me? What have I done?_

Before she could formulate a reply, Severus vaulted back from her desk and the deserted one in front of it, his wand disappearing into his robes. He placed his hands behind his back again and stared down at her disapprovingly.

"Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Hailey nodded her head, and a few tears began streaming down her cheeks. She could no longer control her rattled emotions. Her voice broke when she finally mustered the strength to answer back. "Y - Yes, s - sir. I'm s - sorry."

Severus stared at her, unmoved by her desperate emotions. "Would you like to take your leave, then?"

"N - No. I didn't mean—"

"_Enough!_"

Severus waved her response away with one hand but then, unexpectedly, his entire frame shifted again; a strange look flashed across his face, though only for a moment. Hailey was not sure what to make of the exchange as her eyes watery and unclear, but she quickly determined that his expression no longer bore the awful hatred from moments before.

Severus winced, a crease forming between his eyes, and he withdrew a step or two and reached out to grip one of the stone pillars behind him for balance. Though his body was seemingly unstable, almost crumbling against the column, his eyes never left Hailey's face, their blackness expanding as if he were a witness to something truly horrific.

Was he feeling guilty about what he had done? Was he in some kind of pain? Hailey must have imagined it, because it evaporated as quickly as it came. After managing to steady himself, Severus turned away from her and regained his control of the room, striding back and forth and staring down at all of his double-petrified students. They gawked at the Potions professor, wide-eyed and nervous.

Hailey gave a soft whimper. Something somewhere told her that he _must_ be lamenting his actions, but perhaps that was just her wishful thinking; Severus never addressed her again for the remainder of the lesson. Hailey's eyes pricked from all of her wet tears. She watched in silence as her father continued to stalk the room, treading rather carefully, as if it took every fiber of his being, addressing her peers with snarky remarks.

When he ordered them to take notes, Hailey could not concentrate. Her hand was trembling and would not adhere to what she needed to jot down. Hailey tried her damnedest to focus, only occasionally glancing up from her parchment, but each time, it was too painful to look at him. His presence was overpowering, his voice cold and so foreign to what she was used to, and so she stared at her near empty parchment for the remainder of class.

It was not until Severus dismissed them that Hailey realized she had been staring obliviously at her parchment for some time. A hand gently reached over and touched her arm underneath the desk, causing her to jump. She glanced over to find Albus staring at her with the most empathetic look she had ever received. It made her want to fly into his arms and hug him tight. She could certainly use a hug right now...

Albus read her grateful, forlorn eyes and whispered as faintly as he could, "Are you all right, Hailey?"

Students were filtering out of the class as discreetly as possible. Many, she gathered, were probably afraid that her father would hex them. They were leering at her or muttering to each other as they passed by, surely discussing the incident that had taken place between father and daughter, appalled and shocked at what they had witnessed.

"Y - Yes. I - I'm fine. Thanks."

Hailey wiped her cheeks and stood up, when it suddenly dawned on her that her hands were still trembling. Her knees were also wobbling and threatening to give way.

"Hailey..." Hugo was standing next to Albus, too, observing her, his blue orbs large with worry. "You're really shook up. You sure you're all right?"

Before she could answer, Severus whisked over with his cloak slithering behind him. All three had momentarily forgotten that he was there. His dark figure towered over the three of them and he locked eyes only with his distraught child. His pallid face was stern and, though still serious, not at all angry anymore.

"She's perfectly fine, Mr. Weasley," came his soft, yet sober, reply. "I'm sure you and Mr. Potter can manage getting to your next class without her assistance."

Hugo stumbled backwards towards the door, immediately taking the hint, half afraid of the professor standing over him, but Albus lingered where he was. He glanced up at Severus, and his expression was wrought with uncertainty and discouragement.

"Uncle Sev—_Sir_," his tone was almost pleading, wanting to reach some sort of understanding, "_why_ did you do that?"

Hailey's mouth dropped, taken aback by her friend's boldness. Though Albus and Hugo knew her father well enough, they were always apprehensive and rather nervous around him, Hugo especially. Still, given what had happened, Hailey found Albus's enquiry exceedingly bold, to say the least.

Severus's strong jaw tightened but his face did not become cross as predicted. "Albus," he replied, forgoing any formalities, which stunned them all, "you will find that, in my classroom, no one is exempt from being made an example of when they treat my lessons disparagingly. Not you, not Hugo, and certainly not my own daughter. Potions is no laughing matter, something I would think your father would have made clear to you himself."

Albus's concerned expression did not change, though his mouth constricted a little at Severus's small jab at his father. He turned from Severus to Hailey, then back to Severus, remaining calm, yet still very perplexed. "But, Professor, you didn't have to draw your wand on her. We - We all thought that you were going to—"

"Don't be ridiculous! I had no intention of using my wand! I am not the sort of professor to go about the castle hexing first years!" He swiftly raised his hand at the green-eyed boy who wanted to interject. "That will be all, Potter!"

Albus cautiously glanced at Hailey one more time before finally taking his leave. His pace was deliberately slow and he turned around a few times, as if not believing the Potions Master, not entirely convinced that the dark wizard would not simply hex Hailey as soon as they were out of sight.

Hailey watched the two boys vanish beyond the door, leaving her stranded and alone. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to run from the room. An unfamiliar sensation crept over her entire being. She had never been afraid of Severus before, but now she was. Her breathing became just as rapid as it had when her father's wand had been aimed at her face.

Severus's hands instantaneously shot from around his back and grasped Hailey's shoulders, forcing her to meet his gaze. She was startled and surprised by what she saw when she stared half wildly into his eyes.

Severus's usually stone-like countenance was no longer reproachful; it had been replaced by an earnest longing. His midnight eyes were larger than normal, and his forehead was furrowed with worry. A few strands of hair hung limp about his face, and he made no attempt to whisk them away.

"Hailey?" he implored in a delicate voice.

As if expecting him to shout when he took hold of her, Hailey cowered at the utterance of her name. Her hands shot up to cover her face. Severus could see that her palms were still shaking uncontrollably, and he felt his chest heave at the terrible notion he feared would be true; Hailey had sincerely believed that he was going to hex her.

"Hailey," he started quietly, his tone pained with desperation. "Please..."

Hailey suddenly began to cry, her tiny frame quivering in his arms. She shook her mangled curls that, for the moment, masked her tears. Severus watched helplessly, unable to control his daughter's reckless sobs that poured out in waves.

_Dear god, what have I done?_

He could hardly bear to hear her sobs, his face wincing each time she drew breath to let out another wail. "Please, sweetheart. It's all right..." His voice was so gentle and altogether different from before. His threatening tone had been replaced by a genuine tenderness that was much more familiar to the weeping child. He tried to rub her tense shoulders and stooped down to her level to try and get her attention. "Look at me, Hailey..."

"Get - Get away from m - me," she sniveled.

To his dismay, Hailey withdrew further and hit the desk behind her, causing her to lose her balance and stagger sideways. She was completely terrified of him, there was no question, and Severus drew in another painful breath. Reluctantly, he removed his touch, not wanting to cause her any more distress.

"I - I'm not going to harm you, Hailey; I would never..." his voice broke off.

Severus's tone was so quiet that she almost did not catch what he said, but then Hailey unexpectedly found her voice. It forced its way out of her like a bolt of thunder. "HOW COULD YOU?" she bellowed and whipped her head up to meet Severus's surprised gaze. "Wh – Why would you do that? _WHY?_"

Severus could see the redness around her eyes; they were growing puffier by the minute from all the tears she had shed. Droplets were still cascading down her hot cheeks, but her fear had been replaced by an alarming contempt that Severus understood all too well.

"I didn't... That wasn't..." He hushed, unable to finish what he so hopelessly wanted to tell her.

It stressed Severus greatly to see his daughter displaying such distemper, and his eyes grew wider still. Perhaps because it was so unlike his daughter and so very much like _him_. Regardless, Hailey's teeth were clenched and her fists were clasped at her sides, still shaking, not from terror but from rage, and it was all directed at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

She thrust her fists with great force against Severus's chest, catching the Potions Master off guard, sending him stumbling back against a nearby desk. His hair covered his shocked expression for a fleeting moment before he saw the young girl come barreling towards him. He raised his hands to prevent her from striking him again and gripped both of her wrists, which flailed about madly as she continued to shriek absurdities and attempted to pummel him several more times.

"Hailey, what the—"

"YOU'RE AWFUL! YOU MEAN, FOULSOME—"

"Hailey, stop it—"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Please! Let me explain—"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

He could feel her temper rising with every attempt he made to block her furious advances. "For goodness sake, calm down! Just calm down—"

"NO! YOU EVIL, PATHETIC COWARD—"

"Don't say that, Hailey! DON'T!"

"TO HELL WITH YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"Hailey, I beg you! Stop it! Just let me ex—"

"NOOO! _I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_"

Severus unexpectedly dropped his arms. He had fallen to his knees while trying to control his daughter's attack upon him, and now Hailey's small frame reared over the professor instead, in a rare moment of domination.

Hailey sought the opportunity at hand. He had released his strong grip from her wrists, and they were now free to strike. Using all the rage manifesting within her, Hailey smacked her father hard across the face with all the strength she possessed. The pale cheek she struck was now flaming red, visibly displaying a small, but noticeable, hand print.

Severus's disheveled hair fell all around his face, masking his protruding nose and high cheekbones, but he brushed the strands away to look upon the youth who had just struck him so heatedly. When his eyes met hers, there was no anger lingering behind the darkness; in fact, there were none of the emotions Hailey expected at all.

Now it was Severus's turn to recoil. Hailey watched in disbelief as her father slid against the foot of a desk and stared up at her, his face wrought with anguish. For a passing moment, Hailey forgot about her rage.

_Oh my... What have I done?_

Any little color he had drained from his skin, the only exception being her hand print that burned like a hot torch on his left cheek. She searched every inch of his face. There was no shock, no reproach, no disdain, not even the indignation that Hailey had wanted more than anything else. The only emotion staring back at her was his utter despair; it was a gravitating sadness that she wanted—_needed_—to escape. _Now_.

"Please," Severus rasped before she could turn away, his voice uneven and entirely unfamiliar to her ears. Indeed, Hailey hardly recognized the crumbled lump of a man before her. "Don't say that, Hailey... Hate is such a – a strong word..."

Hailey quickly realized that her fists were still raised, ready to strike him again. Not knowing what else to do and in a state of panic, she dashed back to her desk where her belongings were and gathered them up in a heap. She rushed past her father, who was still slumped over on the stone floor.

"Sweetheart, wait..." his voice trailed after her as she brushed past him.

When Hailey reached the doorway, she spun around on her heels and leered down at him, a mixture of anger and hurt still blazing in her eyes. Severus returned her injured stare. The side of his face where she had struck still glowed and his sable, sad eyes implored her, begging her not to leave so that he could somehow explain his actions. Yet in that moment, just as when his wand had been raised, Hailey knew she was not seeing her father but staring at someone else, at a man from long ago, someone whom she had 'heard' about but never cared to encounter. That man simply could not be the father that she knew and loved. That spiteful person had never felt real to her, and she had never believed in his existence, until now.

"Damn your excuses, Dad," she whispered, her small voice dripping with animosity. "I hate you. Go to hell."

Severus stared on hopelessly as the girl with unkempt hair and a disposition just like her mother withdrew from the Potions lab. He heard her fast-paced steps echo down the hallway, as she moved further and further away from him. Then an eerie silence followed. Hailey was gone, and Severus was left alone with nothing but her admonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>[*]<strong> - lifted directly from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

**Please review!**


	5. Growing Concerns

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS shippers! :) I know I've been updating quite frequently this week, but that's only because I'm on fall break, which will be over soon, so updates will not be this active in the future; however, I will do my very best to update at least every other day or every two days whenever I can, so, no worries, I'm really going to try hard to keep the updates frequent and often! :) I hope you will still stick with me, even if the updates aren't virtually every day like they have been. I do a LOT of heavy revising before I post chapters, so please bear with me! :)  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's much more of a "reflective" chapter than any previous ones, but hopefully you will start noticing a few more things in this one.. ;) **

**I have been truly wowed by your feedback so far. It's been WONDERFUL and I appreciate it more than you know! Please keep reviewing! You guys are terrific!**

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Growing Concerns<strong>

Hermione Snape paced the family room floor for at least an hour, unaware of how much time was passing. Her beautiful features were clearly distraught and offset by deep, caramel eyes that were larger than normal. Her arms were crossed as she stalked back and forth before the fireplace, her cheeks radiating with heat. Was it a result of standing so close to the burning firewood or from the anxiety of her nerves? She was unsure at the present but that hardly mattered, especially when compared to the contents of the letter gripped firmly in her right hand.

Though Hailey had waited till midweek, she wrote a long letter to her mother regarding the wand incident, relaying the entire incident, or so Hermione thought. Not only was Hermione shocked by the contents the letter contained, but Hailey's usually neat handwriting was almost unreadable, the letters scribbled and covered in wet blotches. Hermione sensed that her daughter must have been crying awfully hard while pouring everything out to her, given that half of the ink was dripping down the page. It had arrived by owl only a few hours earlier, but Hermione still had not torn it away from her grasp. She read it over at least a dozen times, and with the same amount of disbelief on each perusal.

_Severus? Drawing his wand on her? And on her first day, too? How is this possible?_ Her initial reaction had been denial. _No! Hailey must be exaggerating. She's just very upset at Severus for singling her out in class and making an example of her._

Hermione understood her husband's less than gentle teaching methods better than anyone. After all, he had once been her professor for six years and could hardly have been stamped as a 'sweet' sort of mentor, though she knew Severus's true identity on a level that most others did not.

Severus was the same tough instructor he had always been, demanding the best of his students, though often on a level that Hermione admittedly thought impractical. Yet there was a genuineness to his controversial methods that Hermione only came to realize in her later school years. Severus could be unfair, quick to anger and hardly ever gave credit to the students who deserved it; however, unlike most of the student body, Hermione came to understood that it was all to make the best, most capable of his students, including her, _better_. He only wanted to prepare them for the harsh criticism that existed outside of their safe, magical school. It took Harry and Ron, as well as countless other classmates comprised mostly Gryffindors, much longer to grasp Severus Snape's disguised, virtuous intentions.

Hermione's gratitude towards him only increased over the years as she continued to unearth the real nature of the very complicated man. For so long, Severus had been unfairly judged and misunderstood by virtually the entire wizarding world, including her, but Severus turned out to be a genuine hero of the war, who now completely belonged to Hermione. Still, he retained a certain amount of mysteriousness, a peculiar and fascinating elusive nature that Hermione had yet to fully decode; and it only made her admire and yearn for him more.

In his years as Hermione's professor, Severus had unknowingly made one of his cleverest students an even brighter, more capable witch than he realized, but he never accepted any credit that Hermione threw his way over the many years that they had been together. Hermione bemoaned her frustration at how quickly Severus repeatedly rejected her compliments, and she had labored countless times trying to convince her husband that he _deserved_ kindness, love, and a bit of thanks for all he had done and continued to do for the wizarding world and for her.

Even if Severus were never to come to terms with who he was, Hermione was committed to at least instill in their girls an understanding about his nasty, cold exterior that emerged in a professional setting. She reminded Lily and Surina as often as she could that it was mostly an act, albeit perhaps an _overly_ effective one, but it was _always_ meant with the best of intentions.

Hermione would have to start patiently reassuring Hailey as well, judging by the tearful letter folded in her hand. She just did not anticipate having to do so quite so soon. She glanced down at Hailey's parchment, wishing she had been more forthright with her daughter about Severus. Had Lily managed to tell her anything at this point? Had she explained to Hailey that her father really did not mean her any ill-will? That he had not somehow transformed into a monster?

_Oh, Lily, why didn't you tell her first thing, for goodness' sake?_ She abruptly stopped pacing._ I should have told Hailey. Why on earth did I leave such a task to Lily? Even if she hadn't insisted upon being the one to tell her sister, I still should have given her more forewarning. I should have said something, for crying out loud!_

And yet, something else was unnerving Hermione and weighing on her troubled mind as she continued to pace. Regardless of Severus's professional behavior, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her Hailey could not possibly be exaggerating the entire incident. To be sure, there had to be truth to the majority of what she had written...perhaps?

Hermione's shoulders tensed and she held the letter tighter, crumbling it within her clenched fist. Unbeknownst to the clever witch, her entire body was now trembling.

_How could he allow himself to get so angry? For Merlin's sake, Severus! What the bloody hell were you thinking, pulling your wand on a student? Your own daughter!_ Hermione suddenly halted, as if coming to a dreaded realization. _No, it couldn't be... He denied it with Lily, with Surina. The healers told us everything would be fine. What if... No, Hermione! Don't think about that. Focus._

The worry in Hermione's face grew worse. She heaved a heavy sigh and dropped into a chair next to the hearth that was normally occupied by her husband. Her hands glided along the armrests, feeling the fabric, almost as if she somehow expected to sense her husband's aura through its foundation. Several Potions books were piled clumsily next to the chair, along with a few old _Daily Prophet_ newspapers that Severus had forgotten to throw out before leaving for Hogwarts two days prior.

Hermione put her hand to her forehead, messaged her temples, and closed her eyes, but all were failed attempts to calm the unpleasant ideas racking her brain. She had not heard from Severus since he left, which was no surprise, as it was still too early, but began wondering if her husband might write to her as well about what had transpired between he and Hailey.

_Lord knows what's going through his mind_, she thought, her eyes drifting towards the inviting fire.

Hermione did not expect to see Severus for more than a week yet, and she groaned at her miserable reality—the long days that lay ahead without him, or the girls—and leaned back in the chair. She wanted to know what had happened, as she had yet to hear Severus's version of things, and, moreover, needed to be reassured that Hailey was all right.

_Poor Hailey_, Hermione reflected to herself. _She has no idea... And Severus, why could you not control it? This had better be some huge misunderstanding._

Hermione glanced up at the clock that sat on a mantel over the fireplace. Ten forty-five. She could not Floo to Hogwarts at this hour, though the idea had been lingering in the back of her mind for some time now. She hoped Hailey would already be in bed, and Severus would work late into the night like he always did, much to her personal dismay; she was relieved to not have to bear witness to his restless nights, as thinking on it upset her enough. And then there was little Jeannie asleep in her room, entirely unaware of the family feud. Hermione could not wake the little girl from her slumber just to trek off to Hogwarts at this time of night. Sadly, any actions Hermione wanted to take would have to wait until the morning and, even then, she needed to ponder over what could be done to resolve the matter quickly.

Hermione's anxieties shifted momentarily from her children to her husband, the handsome, middle-aged Slytherin in black whom she ached for and missed terribly. _How is he?_ she thought to herself, the worry still evident in her attractive face. _Is he overloaded this term? Surely, he must be; he always is, not that he would tell me. What number of potions has he been asked to concoct in his spare time and without any assistance? Hundreds as usual, I'm sure. How is he feeling? Is he getting enough rest? Has he been taking his tonics?_

"Maybe that's why he lashed out at Hailey," Hermione breathed aloud, though no one was around to hear. "He's probably just stressed over his workload and not getting enough rest."

Hermione's mind returned to the disturbing event her daughter had conveyed on paper: her dark husband looming over their daughter, reprimanding the small girl in front of the entire class in his snarky, acid tone, his voice dripping with fake disdain. _Though how would Hailey know he didn't mean it?_ She could picture his wand pointing down upon her, his face bearing that terrifying expression he so often gave when Hermione was his student, a look that resembled that of an enraged lion ready to pounce.

Hermione shook her graceful curls in an attempt to drive the troubling image out of her head, but thinking over it again only made her anxiety worse. She sighed helplessly, the sadness in her entire being evident as she collapsed her shoulders against the chair. Hermione's family was _everything_ to her. They were her breath, her very existence, each one of them held a part of her soul, and she took any sort of turmoil or argument, big or small, very sensitively. Hermione had seen with her own eyes what the war from almost two decades ago had done to families like hers. Even a miscommunication like this had consequences, though she tried not to think on it as _that_ extreme.

Hermione had prepped herself years before her girls started their education at Hogwarts, bracing for the inevitable shock, confusion, and even hurt that they might experience at witnessing Severus's altered behavior in the classroom. The Potions Master was an entirely different animal in the professional world, something which Hermione anticipated and understood, and she prayed her children would too, even if she could not relay too much to them about their father's past.

The burdens of his daily life and the excruciating pains Severus had had to endure for more than half of that time, both as a double-agent and as an isolated individual, made him who he was, and it didn't change how Hermione felt about him. Severus admittedly still could not comprehend her fierce regard, but she knew he was exceedingly grateful, nevertheless. She could never bring herself to scold the man she loved for his miserable past, but hopefully she could instill some reassurance in their children and try to get Severus to tone his antics down.

Hermione could not contain her anguish whenever she reflected on the former Severus Snape: a forlorn, unhappy man from her childhood; a dark wizard who loved and lost another woman before he ever became hers; a broken man, seemingly forever crippled by life's injustices. Then she, Hermione, breathed fresh life into him again, convincing him that he had something—_someone_—to live for.

_I'd obliviate all those painful memories from his mind if he'd let me!_ she lamented sadly, knowing full well that _that_ would never happen, but it did not lessen her desire. The thought of her husband's physical and emotional tortures was heartbreaking, even now.

Hermione tried to refocus her mind on the predicament before her. If she was not to see Severus until next weekend, then she would write to her daughter in the meantime, as soon as she could formulate a coherent sentence and knew what to say. But what could she say that would make Hailey feel better? What could she conjure up, except for a sincere apology for Severus's lapse of judgment and her own poor communication with her, now very distraught, daughter?

_This is no way to start off your first year at Hogwarts_, she reflected with a sigh. Hermione rolled her pretty eyes, the lights from the fire catching the light in her irises and casting them into different attractive shades. _Nicely done, Severus._

Hermione took in another deep breath and exhaled, laying her head back against the comfortable chair that conformed to the contortions of her husband's larger frame, Severus having spent countless nights over the years sitting in it himself. The warmth of the flames from the hearth cascaded over Hermione and her eyelids eventually closed. She drifted to sleep, remaining in the chair for the rest of the night, but her dreams were not peaceful. She had more than one nightmare, and one that often repeated itself when Severus went away for long periods of time, out of her sight and away from her touch.

_It was a night from long ago, during the Battle of Hogwarts, on the eve of Lord Voldemort's defeat. It was the brutal attack upon Severus Snape, her former teacher, her future husband, that left Hermione petrified. And there was blood, so much blood; his life trickling away before her teary eyes whilst she could do nothing but watch..._

* * *

><p>Severus hardly slept at all that night or for the next several in a row. Hailey's awful words kept ringing in his ears—those gut-wrenching, defiant words he prayed he would never hear any of his children utter. <em>I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!<em>

Severus knew deep down that he deserved every emotional rock his daughter threw at him that day—her curses, her strikes, and all of her rage and repulsion—though they were alarming to witness, to say the least. He had never observed such fury from Hailey or any of his children before; not like that. Still, he deserved it all and was now paying dearly for his mistake. Yet why did it feel as if he always paid the consequences far more severely than anyone else?

Severus bemoaned the actions that had been so far outside of his control that horrible day. The heat, the rush, the scorching discomfort that had crept up so unexpectedly that he barely had time to react; but that was no excuse in the professor's eyes. _Why did it have to happen in front of Hailey?_

While Severus felt she deserved to be scolded for her laughter, she certainly did not warrant having an experienced instructor, an adult supervisor, pull a wand on her. She was just a defenseless youth like the rest of them. She hardly knew anything except for the basic defense spells that Severus and Hermione had made the point of teaching her as a child, though she was still more advanced than most her age.

_Damn it!_ Severus sighed miserably in his bed, running his fingers through his hair before turning carefully onto his side. A small cry escaped his lips, echoing into the darkness that seemed to engulf him. _I'm a terrible father..._

Just as they had for days, various images of Hailey ran through his mind: her crushed expression when she stared wildly into his eyes, her fierce screams as she branded him 'evil' and a 'coward,' her terrified sobs, and that fragile frame of hers that withdrew from his touch when he tried to console her.

Nothing had changed since that morning when Hailey flew out of the dungeons, her declaration of hate reverberating along the deserted corridors. The next three days in class, Hailey made no attempts to participate. She never looked Severus in the eye when he gave instructions and although she followed his commands and performed the potion tasks as instructed, it was all mechanically done. There was no interest, thought, or care to what she was doing, and it made Severus wince as he watched her. He recalled the wonderful memories of home when the little girl could not seem to get enough of what he was concocting in the kitchen or his laboratory, eagerly wanting to participate and learn about what her father was doing.

This sort of absentmindedness and open dismissal would have never been tolerated by Professor Snape, and no one other than Hailey would dare to act so visibly glum and uninterested. He would have gladly given her, or any other student who did not pay ample attention, a week's worth of detention for not taking the lessons seriously. It was just the sort of foolishness that got so many dunderheads sent to the hospital wing, a disturbance that always shook Severus's nerves, though no one realized it. He disguised his reservations far too well, even amongst the Slytherins.

Thus, Severus resolved to keep a carefully close watch on Hailey, as she fiddled with the various contents they worked with throughout the week. She was not doing well, but Severus quickly concluded that he deserved this behavior from her and would not—could not—reproach her, at least not now; not until her anger subsided, which he hoped would be soon.

Severus had waited the rest of the week for the opportunity to approach Hailey and offer his apology: after class, during lunch and dinner breaks in the Great Hall, or when she left to go to the library or back to her dormitory for the evening. Yet there was never an opportune moment, or perhaps his daughter had purposely willed it that way. Any time Severus encountered her, whether it was in the dungeons or in the hallways, Hailey instantly lowered her head, never meeting his gaze, and, at times, purposely ignored him if he called out to her. The Potions Master noticed how she was also never alone; Albus, Hugo, Tessa Longbottom, or some other student always accompanied her everywhere, which only added to his mounting frustrations. He was more than relieved to see his daughter making fast friends and getting on so well with her peers, and normally he would have simply let her be and not drawn any attention to either of them, but the dark wizard was desperate for a moment alone with his daughter. He longed for the chance to apologize, to beg her forgiveness and to explain that he was not, in fact, the monster she probably thought that he was, even if she had every right to think so little of him now.

Had Hailey told Lily or Surina about their tussle in the classroom? Had she written Hermione and told her everything?

_Merlin, what they will think of me..._

If Hermione was aware of what had happened, Severus suspected that he would hear about it soon enough, either by owl or when he Flooed home next weekend. Needless to say, one thing was clear: that beautiful, clever wife of his would not be pleased.

Another week away from her seemed far too long; Severus yearned to see Hermione, grateful that they would be able to spend an entire weekend together soon. Sometimes, such weekends had to be postponed altogether, usually as a result of having to pick up another night patrol of the castle or, more often, when Severus got inundated with dozens of new potions orders. They were more frequent as of late, if that were possible, arriving in bulk and with unreasonable deadlines the Potions Master struggled to meet.

Severus reflected quietly over how tonight would have been perfectly adequate for patrolling the castle, seeing as he could not sleep or bring himself to finish another potions order. His body ached from hunching over cauldrons all day long, which should have made him tired enough to sleep, and yet, at three-thirty in the morning, he was still struggling to get to bed anyhow.

Severus tossed and turned in his four-poster bed and shivered. The dungeons were exceptionally colder than the rest of the castle, and the logs in the fireplace of his bedroom were now nearly burnt out after blazing steadily for several hours. Severus fumbled for his wand in the darkness and, once grabbing hold of it, gave a swift flick of his wrist and the fire roared back to life. The cackling of the burning logs was the only sound in the still, foreboding gloom that pervaded the professor's personal chambers.

Severus stared at the mesmerizing flames, his bloodshot eyes becoming lost in their dance. He wanted to sleep, but he hated taking that stupid sleeping draught. Why could he not will himself to bed like any other normal person?

"Hermione," he whispered into the night, sounding quite exhausted, as if it took every ounce of energy he had to breathe her name.

Severus's black eyelids fluttered, followed by a few labored breaths. He clasped his hand to his chest and glanced over at the end table to his right where two small phials were propped, visible only by the light of a candle hanging from above that flickered on and off.

Several deep, hoarse coughs overtook Severus's weary frame as he reached over and grabbed one of the phials from the night stand. It was empty when he uncorked it and tried to take it to his lips. A flash of panic crossed Severus's face before he dropped the empty phial and, with difficulty, reached for the other one on the night stand. Once he had it securely in his possession, he collapsed back onto his pillow, breathing hard, and stifled a few more coughs before quickly bringing the liquid to his lips.

He began to relax as the liquid traveled to his stiff upper limbs, its contents causing a soothing sensation that pulsated from his throat to his chest, down his legs and through his toes. Severus pressed more comfortably into his pillow, and his eyes fluttered shut, this time for good. Sleep finally overtook him, his tired body welcoming unconsciousness without a struggle, as his chest rose and fell more steadily. And the phial containing the sleeping draught was clasped loosely in one hand that had dropped to the professor's side.

* * *

><p>As the second year Slytherins bounded out of the Potions lab, hungry and eager to head to the Great Hall for lunch, one of them lingered behind to speak to their evasive teacher. She waited for everyone to exit, fidgeting with her things as she tucked them away.<p>

"You coming, Surina?" asked one of her Slytherin friends, a dark-haired girl with a beak-like nose named Beatrice.

"In a moment," she replied, turning away to jot something down in one of her notebooks. "Go on without me, I'll just be a minute."

Beatrice nodded and scampered away with the last of her classmates, leaving Surina as the sole student in the room. Severus looked on as his second eldest finished her note-taking and threw her pen and notebook into a small bag. She glanced up from her spot in the third row before getting to her feet and sauntering over to him with a warm smile etched on her equally pale, handsome face.

Severus welcomed his daughter's loving expression, though she was unaware of just how grateful he was. Surina stopped when she reached his desk, peering up at him with her familiar black eyes.

"I was wondering when you would finally come to see me," Severus offered affectionately, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"Sorry," Surina replied, continuing to smile, "I've been wanting to, but the last three nights I had to spend in the library."

Severus surveyed Surina's dark features, so much like his own, and nodded before putting down his feathered quill and turning himself around to face her directly, letting her know that she had his full attention. "Everything going all right so far?"

"Yep! It's going great, although my Astronomy and Transfiguration workload has been insane. I think Professor Dumbledore has it out for the Slytherins this year."

"Ah," Severus gave an offbeat, rough chuckle and pulled a few strands of hair away from his face. "Well, Dumbledore is an exceedingly gifted professor, Surina. Apply yourself; do the work. If he provides you extra opportunities for improvement, you shouldn't hesitate. You will only improve the more you practice."

Transfiguration was a frustrating subject for Surina, though Severus and Hermione continued to encourage her extracurricular studies in the subject. Hermione had spent the entire summer coaching their young Slytherin, and she had made great strides in the months spent at home practicing with her mother. It pleased her parents greatly to see how much progress she was making, but Surina seemed to have a different perception of her progress.

"I know," Surina sighed, tossing her shimmering long hair to one side. "I'm just overwhelmed is all. I don't know how you and Mum make it look so easy."

Severus stared down at her thoughtfully, his eyes emanating a fatherly gentleness that someone else's child would never have picked up on. "It isn't easy, Surina. I struggled with it myself when I was your age. Your concentration level and precision are improving, I promise you. You've made considerable strides this summer, much more than you realize."

Surina's smile extended, reacting to Severus's words of encouragement, and she stepped up onto the platform where he was situated at his desk, putting her arms around his neck. The contact, though unexpected, was an unacknowledged remedy for Severus, who reciprocated without hesitation, more than grateful to receive her hug. For a short time, he and Surina held tight to each other, wrapped in a warm embrace.

"You all right, Dad?" he heard Surina inquire as she pulled away from their hug. It was a small movement that almost made Severus flinch, though he was glad she did not withdraw her touch from him entirely. Her hands remained casually looped around his shoulders.

It was as if he had already forgotten what it was like to receive such sentiments from his children. His first few days back at Hogwarts had rattled him to the core, but he tried to shake it off, gazing into his daughter's doting face as she surveyed him back without anger, only regard.

"I'm fine, muffin. Why?"

Surina shrugged but considered him questioningly, raising one eyebrow, just as he so often did when he was puzzled about something. "Nothing, except..." Her eyes shifted, unsure whether to continue.

"Yes?" Severus urged her, now raising one eyebrow as well.

"Well," Surina began, peering into his eyes, "you just look really upset; sad, actually. Is something wrong?"

In that instant, Severus gathered that Surina knew nothing of the fight he had had with Hailey, and he swallowed hard. It was only a matter of time before she found out, too; only a matter of time before the _whole_ family knew. Would she hate him as well?

Severus dreaded the possibility that perhaps his eldest was already aware. Lily had not come to visit yet, though Severus naturally saw her in class. She did not act at all differently towards him then, but it was quite out of character for the eldest Snape to not have come by and seen him by now, especially given that it was nearly the weekend.

"Dad?"

Severus's eyelids fluttered and he took in Surina's furrowed brow. His mind had drifted, lost in his concerns, and he had forgotten to answer her.

"Don't worry," he responded, grabbing her small, white hands and enveloping them in his own. He placed them in his lap and offered her a curt smile. "I'm not sad, Surina. Just distracted, that's all."

Surina nodded but bit her lip, something Hermione always did. It was an unfortunate trait which, Severus mused, had been passed on to all his girls except Jeannie. _That_ little pistol never seemed unsure of herself or worried about anything.

Surina leaned in again unexpectedly and hugged her pale-faced father; the professor with straggly hair and the infamous protruding nose that no one seemed to have any regard for. When she spoke again, there was an earnest sincerity in her tone of voice.

"Whatever you're hiding, Dad," she whispered close to his ear, "you should talk it over with Mum. You don't have to talk to me, or Lily, or Hailey if you don't want to, but I don't like seeing you unhappy."

Severus pulled back, taking a moment to examine the dark child who seemed to possess nothing but compassion for him, and his heart lodged in his throat. At least his clever Slytherin did not hate him. For now.

Severus rose from his chair and kissed the top of Surina's thick, black mane before squeezing her shoulder. "Thank you, Surina," he replied softly, trying not to sound emotional. He took his seat at his desk again before adding, "But you needn't worry. I'm fine, really. Now run along and get something to eat before Scorpius and the rest of the boys clear everything out."

Surina giggled, and then her face became serious again. She wanted to say something else to him—perhaps further words of encouragement—but Severus lightly prodded her with one finger against her shoulder, the outline of his mouth forming into a broad, forced smile.

"Go on, sweetheart. I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. A Time For Talks

**A/N: Hey HG/SS fans! I have been writing my little heart out this weekend, so I should hopefully have plenty of material for all you wonderful readers next week when my fall break is over (*boo!*) and I have less time to write (*wail!*). I'll still be just as devoted though, I promise, and will try to update as often as I can! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is a little shorter than usual. Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, you _will_ get plenty of Severus and Hermione scenes in upcoming chapters, I promise! Like I've said before, these earlier chapters are sort of the preliminaries so as to a lay the foundation for things to come.. So, please stick with me! :)**

**Please review! _Many thanks to wonderful beta reader, Brittny!_  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Time for Talks<strong>

"Ah, Severus! Come in, come in!"

Headmistress McGonagall waved the elusive, shadowy figure at the door into her office and laid down her quill. Severus shut the door and cautiously approached her desk, his hands behind his back.

"Minerva," he offered with a curt nod.

McGonagall removed her wire-rimmed glasses and examined the Potions Master with an enigmatic smile. Light trickled in through a window behind her chair, illuminating a few silver hairs hanging down from the bottom of her pointed hat which had fallen loose from her very tight bun.

"I trust you've made a decision about your assistant?" She folded her hands and waited patiently for his reply.

Severus gave another short bow. "I have, yes."

"Excellent! Who have you chosen then? Surina?"

There was a short pause before he replied. "No."

Severus waited for McGonagall to offer a remark, but she only raised her eyebrows at him. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced away, clearly out of sorts. Noticing his frazzled disposition, McGonagall's grey eyebrows came together.

"Is everything all right, Severus?"

"Perfectly fine!" he snapped, running his hand through his black locks again.

"I see." McGonagall hesitated, choosing to ignore his outburst. "Well, who have you chosen to be your assistant then?"

Severus straightened and recomposed himself, peering down at the elderly witch. "Hailey," he answered dryly.

McGonagall's aged, gentle smile resurfaced. "Oh! That's wonderful, Severus! I think she's a lovely choice. Do you think she'll be able to handle an assistantship along with her classes?"

"Yes," Severus answered matter-of-factly and without the same enthusiasm as the Headmistress. "I have every confidence in her."

"Oh, terrific! You know, Aberforth has really taken a liking to her; says she's doing beautifully in Transfiguration and that she's leaps and bounds ahead of her classmates! You must be very proud. I trust you've told her about the position and she has agreed to it then?"

"I – No, not yet."

McGonagall gazed up at him, confused. "You haven't asked her, Severus?"

"I have been a bit preoccupied this week," the Potions Master hissed through clenched teeth. "I will ask her as soon as I am able, Minerva."

McGonagall sighed heavily and folded her fingers together. "I must insist that you ask your daughter before the weekend is out, Severus. I understand that you are very busy, but this matter needs to be taken care of. I would like to notify the Ministry before they start sending me a dozen owls inquiring why they have not received a more prompt response."

"_Prompt?_" Severus growled, losing his previous self-control. "This has been thrust upon me against my will and without my consent! The damned Ministry can wait! I have made my selection! Give me a few more days to put things in motion."

McGonagall rose and placed her arms on top of her desk, leaning in to examine Severus more carefully. "Severus, please," she emphasized, her voice both calm and collected, "I _know_ you don't want this. You've made that perfectly clear. But you must do it. Believe me, it's in your best interest and will do you a great deal of good. You have to try and lessen your workload this year. It's taking its toll on you. We all can tell."

Severus abruptly backed away and shot her a dangerous sneer. His lips curled unpleasantly, his eyes glaring at her reproachfully. "Don't presume to tell me what I can and cannot handle, Minerva," he challenged. "I am well-aware of my own capabilities and what I can manage. I don't require help!"

"I know you are well-aware," she replied in a raised, yet still composed voice, "but the Ministry has already consented. You _must_ have someone assist you in order to complete all of your tasks. One person simply cannot take on what you have been doing for so long, Severus. It's preposterous! The decision has been made and that's final. I expect to send out an owl Monday morning. Make sure you have informed your daughter by then. We need you both to sign a binding contract that will be sent on to the Ministry, so her full cooperation is needed in this matter."

Severus continued to glare at the Headmistress. He seemed to be calculating his next move but then waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Very well!" he snarled. Severus turned on his heel and stalked out of McGonagall's office, his dramatic robes trailing swiftly behind him as he faded into the shadows once more.

* * *

><p>"Hailey?"<p>

Surina waltzed towards her younger sibling, who was seated alone at a desk by the window in the library. It was Friday evening, the sun was just beginning to set, and Hailey was seated before a stained glass window that showed the picturesque pink sunset. Her button nose was scrunched up as she reread a few lines from a thick book in front of her. She peered up at Surina as she approached, then immediately returned her attention to her reading, as if not wanting to be bothered.

"Yeah?"

Surina's perfectly shaped, black eyebrows came together. "What on earth are you reading?"

Surina took a seat opposite her sister before she could answer. Hailey dropped the book and it landed on the desk with a loud thud that reverberated throughout the hushed library. Several annoyed "_Shhhs!_" followed, and Surina shook her dark head in disbelief at her sister's carelessness.

"Could you be any louder?" she hissed mockingly, much to Hailey's displeasure.

"What do you want? I have a lot of reading to do."

Surina's scowl disappeared but her mouth drooped, slighted by Hailey's dismissal. Hailey swiftly leaned in and turned her head sideways, offering her sister an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Surina. I'm just overwhelmed with all of my Charms homework. I didn't mean to be snide."

Surina grinned again, relieved. "It's all right, sis. I just wanted to check and see how you're making out so far. But judging by the state of that," she nodded towards the heavy book on the table, "I'd say you've got your work cut out for you."

Hailey let out a miserable moan of agreement, her hands flipping through its countless pages to demonstrate for Surina just how much reading she had to complete. "Tell me about it!"

Surina, however, shrugged, unimpressed. "You'll adjust."

Hailey sighed. Surina always had a manner of saying the one thing she did not want to hear and, at the same time, made Hailey's problems seem like no big deal. It reminded her a little too much of their father, the last person whom she wanted to give any thought at the moment. Ironically, the topic of conversation turned to him before she could think.

"How was Potions this week with Dad?"

Surina had asked the question casually, unaware of what had transpired between them earlier in the week. Hailey's stomach sank and her brown eyes widened, entirely caught off guard. Surina surveyed her alarmed sister, and her expression changed to one of curiosity and concern.

"Um, is everything all right, Hailey? Did he give you a hard time or something?"

Hailey could not answer right away. She swallowed hard, remembering the awful event play-by-play, wishing she could just wipe the memory of it from her mind. When she met Surina's dark eyes again, her sister was on the edge of her seat and squeezing one of Hailey's hands.. Surina's pallid brow was furrowed.

"Hailey, what's wrong?" Her tone was serious now. "What happened?"

Albus and Hugo had tried twice—unsuccessfully—to discuss it with Hailey that week over breakfast and dinner, but both times she had cowered from rehashing the incident. Thankfully, the boys dropped the subject without any further questioning. Hailey knew that Surina, not at all privy to anything regarding what had happened, just wanted information, but she had not spoken to anyone about it all week apart from their mother.

Fresh tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Surina noticed, inclining further, the worry in her handsome face mounting. "Oh, sis... Was he mean to you? What did he do?"

"He – He," she could hardly form the words but somehow managed, between quivering lips, "he drew his wand on me."

Surina's eyes became abnormally large. "He did _what?_"

Hailey trembled before speaking again in a hushed voice, "He threatened to use his wand on me in class."

Surina was having apparent difficulty grasping what Hailey revealed. After a long pause, she drew in a breath before inquiring in an angst-ridden, low voice, "What did you do?"

Hailey's nose wrinkled. Her eyes suddenly stung and she could feel the heat in her cheeks rising. Surely, she had not heard her sister correctly.

"What did _I_ do? I didn't do anything!"

Her defensive response was louder than she had meant it to be, and a few curious glances turned in the direction of their table. Surina waited for the eyes she knew were on them to shift away before replying, "I meant, _why_ did he draw his wand on you? I - I just can't believe Dad would do that for no good reason."

"There was no good reason! There was no reason at all!" Hailey growled faintly so that no one but Surina could hear, and the memory of the incident spewed out of her. "I - I kind of giggled at one point, and I guess Dad assumed I was somehow laughing at him or poking fun of his class, but I wasn't! I wasn't, Surina, _honestly!_ I wasn't poking fun at all! I - I'm not sure _why_ I sort of laughed, but no one heard it except him! He was making some snarky comments and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to answer his questions, but he wouldn't call on me. Anyway, Dad heard me laugh and he didn't believe me when I told him I wasn't making a jab at his expense, so he drew his wand on me and threatened to kick me out in front of everyone!"

Surina shifted in her chair and placed one leg under her weight for support. "He didn't—" she stopped, almost unable to continue. "He didn't cast a spell on you or anything, did he?"

"What? No."

Surina fell back in her chair, her shoulders collapsing as if they had borne some great weight. "Oh! Oh, that's good. I'd be more shocked if he had."

Hailey could not quite comprehend what Surina had said. Her sister's words pierced through her tough exterior like a knife.

"What do you mean, Surina? Isn't it bad enough that Dad drew his wand on me over something as trivial as a _giggle?_"

To her surprise, Surina threw back her head and laughed softly, too low for anyone else to hear. "Oh, Hailey!" She shook her long mane. "Yes, of course it's trivial. And I agree with you, it wasn't nice. Dad should have acted better. It's just that—"

"_WHAT?_" Hailey cried out, aggravated to no end, and, again, less subtle than she would have liked.

Surina clasped both hands over Hailey's palm, still resting on top of her book, and waited for the staring eyes to drift away from their table. Her demeanor was warm, despite her cool complexion.

"Hailey, you're not the first student Dad has ever drawn a wand on in class, trust me. I daresay you won't be the last. He has a habit of scaring at least one or two first years really badly the first week, though I don't think he's ever drawn his wand on such a young student before... He usually reserves that for the older kids, according to Lily and some of the fifth and six years in my house. Usually he resorts to terrorizing the first years by giving them a hard time. I'm definitely surprised he picked you out to make an example of!"

Hailey gawked at her sister, flabbergasted and unsure of what to say or how to reply. So her father's nasty behavior during her first day of class was considered _normal?_ How did she not know?

"Did you know Dad made me swallow another git's poorly concocted potion in front of the entire class my first year?" Surina asked her younger sibling in a surprisingly casual manner. "It was when I accidentally blew up my cauldron. It wasn't pretty. Dad was furious. We were making a rather rare antidote but my explosion made the lab smell ungodly for about three days. He gave me at least a week of detention. It might have been two, actually."

"Wha...?" Hailey's mouth dropped in stunned silence.

How had Surina never told her about _that_ story? She shuddered at the notion that her father could be so mean, but recalled the sinister glare he shot her when his wand was just inches from her face, ready to utter some horrible incantation. She had never known him to be anything but kind, albeit very strict, though nothing like who he was in this magical setting. How could she not have known this other side of him? Of course, Hailey reflected, that was not entirely true. She shook her wild curls to regain her focus.

_Dad made Surina drink that potion? What if something terrible had happened to her? How could he do such a thing?_

Surina sensed Hailey processing this new information, and her expression softened. She squeezed Hailey's hand affectionately.

"I'm sorry he did that to you, Hailey. He shouldn't have, and I would venture to guess that he feels pretty awful about it."

Hailey glanced up at her with a pout. "What – What happened when he made you drink that potion?"

Surina smiled reassuringly, which only unsettled Hailey further. "Well, that stupid Gryffindor prat, Robert Paddle, mixed up the steps of the ingredients. I ended up with sores all over my body for about a week. Dad was horrified. Paddle had thrown in an ingredient he wasn't supposed to, to try and earn higher marks. As if that would somehow pass by Dad's attention! Anyway, he made Paddle pay, too. The dingbat got an entire month of detention, which I thought more than reasonable."

Surina brushed her fingers through her straight hair as she continued, "Dad must have apologized at least a dozen times—in private, of course—but he _did_ feel really, really bad about the whole thing. I was mad at first. I wouldn't speak to him for a few days and talked it over with Mum, but I got over it. You have to understand, sis, Dad doesn't have any patience when it comes to Potions-making, probably because something can go wrong at any given moment and kids are always getting injured. I don't know if you realize it yet, but it can all be very dangerous, the stuff he has us brewing in class; it's a wonder _more_ students don't get seriously hurt, and I know for a fact that they don't because of Dad. He knows Potions-making better than anyone. I think the nature of his job just sets him on edge."

Hailey lowered her gaze, staring at the heavy book in front of her, though she had no interest in finishing her reading assignment. She carefully considered what Surina was saying, but the hurt still showed on her face, and her lower lip quivered at the frightening incident she could not seem to forget.

Noting her sister's pain and uncertainty, Surina tightened her grasp on Hailey's hand and spoke as soothingly as she could. "You can't take his professional attitude so personally, Hailey. I _know_ that that's hard to understand right now because you just started, but it'll get easier. The more potions you brew, I think the more you'll realize why Dad can be such an arse sometimes. It took Lily and me a while to come around, especially Lily, because, frankly, he's nicer to me."

Surina paused, tilting her head to one side and sitting back in her chair, removing her hands from Hailey's. "Didn't Lily tell you any of this before class? She was supposed to give you the head's up. She promised Mum she would if you were placed into Gryffindor."

Hailey noted Surina's rather accusatory tone and sucked in a breath. Surina and Lily clashed more now than in the past and more often than either of them should. She certainly did not want to instigate another argument between her older sisters.

"Yes, she did. She told me not to take it too personally, but that was before all of this happened! I just wasn't prepared for Dad to be _this_ vile! It was awful, Surina."

She crossed her arms, bitterly disgusted with the whole thing, and gazed at her sister, who stared back sympathetically. Her expression reminded Hailey of when their father had given her that miserable look, his woeful eyes aching for her to understand his abominable actions. The resemblance made her a little nauseous.

"And anyway, if he favors Slytherin House so much," Hailey huffed, "I'm surprised he bothered making an example of you at all!"

Surina's rose-colored lips formed a positively wicked grin. "Why wouldn't he? I'm no different than any other student here, and neither are you."

Hailey's eyes narrowed. She simply could not believe that her sisters were not as damaged over their father's altered nature as she was. Was she really so much more sensitive than they were? Deep down, surely they _must_ understand what she was going through...

"Why didn't you ever tell me he did that to you?"

Surina considered her question for a moment before replying, "Mum didn't want me to. She thought it would frighten you. And anyways, just last weekend you were miserable about coming here anyhow. If you had known, wouldn't you have felt a lot worse than you already did?"

Hailey glanced down at her small hands. Surina had a point, but she was still frustrated. _Any_ kind of a warning would have been appreciated. Hailey immediately began to ponder what else she did not know, what else her sisters and her mother might be keeping from her. What had her father done to Lily, for that matter? Considering what he had done to Surina, and she a favored Slytherin, he must have been far worse to Lily. The mere thought was tough to comprehend and made Hailey shudder in her chair.

Thankfully, Surina interrupted her disturbing thoughts. "I'm surprised Scorpius never said anything to me, actually! Wasn't he in Potions with you that day? That little chump!"

Hailey blinked several times and then her mouth dropped, recalling the very blond, spiky-haired boy that she and her family knew well, though Hailey herself did not think much of him. "He _was_ there, yes! He was in the front row, at the end nearest to Dad's desk. I don't remember seeing his reaction to everything though." Hailey suddenly scowled, her dark eyes narrowing considerably. "He probably didn't think anything of it. He wouldn't, with Uncle Draco being his father and all."

"Hailey," Surina shot her sister a reprimanding look, though the grin on her face told Hailey she was not being too serious. "Scorpius is a nice enough chap. If you had ever bothered to get to know him, you'd know he's not as cocky or arrogant as you've been branding him for years."

"He _is_ exceedingly arrogant, Surina! Just like the whole lot of the Malfoy family. But he's your friend, not mine, so..."

"Well, he's going to get an earful from me the next time I see him! I can't _believe_ he didn't tell me about this!" Surina crossed her arms in dismay, abruptly changing the subject. "Have you talked this over with anyone else besides me?"

Hailey nodded. "I wrote Mum on Wednesday. I got a reply last night."

Surina raised an eyebrow. "What did she say?"

Hailey grumbled, unable to disguise her disappointment. "Only that she was 'sorry' and to 'hold tight.' She said she would write again soon. Oh, and I completely forgot to tell her which house I was sorted into. Mum is going nuts and wants me to write back to her 'pronto.'"

Surina snickered. "Well, she's probably going insane not knowing! I can't believe you forgot to tell her. Anyway, maybe she's waiting to talk things over with Dad? He's going home next weekend, you know."

"Yeah, Lily told me. I haven't really spoken to her about it either. I've been meaning to, but she's always with James."

"Really?" Surina cocked her head to one side and showed off a rather impish grin. "I didn't know that. I bet Dad doesn't know either..."

Hailey's eyes widened in horror. "Don't you dare, Surina!"

Her sister continued to give her a wicked look. "Oh, relax, Hailey! Dad wouldn't do anything. It'd be fun if he did though. I'd love to see James Potter rattled up a bit."

_I wouldn't; not by Dad anyway_, Hailey thought to herself, remembering that chilly stare from her first day.

"Well, in any case, if Lily's been telling you that _I_ somehow have it easier than you two, she's right! Oh, Hailey, if only you had been placed in Slytherin. Dad would have gone _a lot_ easier on you. You'd have had it made! What a shame."

Surina flipped her shimmering hair to one side, toying with Hailey to provoke a retort, bringing a devilish smile to the younger girl's face. "I'm quite content in Gryffindor, thank you very much!" Then her expression turned serious. "But thanks for listening."

"Of course!" Surina rose from the desk. "Anyway, I ought to get out of this area. You know, it's considered an abomination for a Slytherin to be seen conversing with a Gryffindor." She winked at Hailey playfully.

"Is it really? Well, in that case, you had better run along because people have already been staring at us. Wouldn't want word to get back to your inferior little friends that you have a soft spot for a Gryffindor, would you?"

"My thoughts exactly!" Surina reached down and squeezed her sister's left shoulder. "Hang in there, sis. It'll be fine." She went to leave but halted, and turned back around. "Oh, and give Dad the chance to apologize. I bet you've been avoiding him all week. I stopped by to see him this morning and was wondering why he has been so glum all week."

Surina offered her sister a pleasant smirk before slipping around one of the library stacks and disappearing. Hailey stared at the spot where she had vanished, not sure what to think. How the hell could she face her father and, more to the point, accept his apology when she was still enraged and struck nervous by the mere sight of him?

The third Snape sighed and wrinkled her nose. There was still the tail end to the incident that she had failed to disclose to Surina, and she was unsure if she was ready to forgive or forget so readily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Severus's Proposition

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS readers! This is, again, another preliminary chapter, but I hope you're enjoying all the little developments..? This is just one of the story lines I'm introducing, and there are a couple others that I will start introducing after Chapter 8, so stayed tuned! Lots more to come! :)  
><strong>

**Thanks again to all of you awesome folks who are reviewing! And I really, really hope _MORE_ of you will do so, because I WANT to hear from you! So to all the lovelies that have been leaving me feedback since the beginning, KEEP IT UP PLEASE! :D You guys are fantastic, I can't say it enough! (You'll probably get sick of me saying so, LOL). And to those who are reading but haven't commented yet, I _implore_ you to take a moment and REVIEW! Because, again, I want your feedback! **

**_Many thanks to wonderful beta reader, Brittny! :)_  
><strong>

******DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Severus's Proposition<strong>

Severus paced up and down the Potions lab. The air was chilly and the assortment of hanging torches along the walls was dying out, leaving the room even more frigid than usual. The Potions Master took no notice though; the dungeons were always cold, and Severus had grown accustomed to the foreboding, arctic chambers that were his sanctuary. The only warmth radiating through his body came from the exercise he was getting from striding back and forth. His expression was quizzical, his weariness hinting at a dilemma that needed solving.

He had to do it. He needed to swallow his pride, face the humiliation, and simply ask. The worse she could say was no, or nothing at all.

It was almost seven o'clock. Severus made one last effort to fix his cravat, which felt increasingly stiff and tight around his neck, and dashed out of the lab, down the stone corridor, towards a spiraling staircase. He knew where it was; only a sinister-looking shadow was hiding it from view. The entire hallway was practically engulfed in darkness, but Severus was use to such a sight.

He grumbled as he began climbing the steep stairs, his breathing becoming more labored the further he ascended, until he finally reached the top. He paused to catch his breath, peering down the various hallways before him to see if anyone was around. Not surprisingly, there were only two or three stragglers mucking about. It was the weekend, and the majority of students and staff were finishing up their evening meals in the Great Hall. Severus hoped he would spot Hailey there. It was now or never.

A few corridors later and Severus found himself before the extensive oak doors that led to the Great Hall. They were wide open as usual, and a bustle of voices reverberated from inside. Severus frowned at the piercing clamor of utensils and obnoxious chatter. Such noises put him on edge, and tonight especially, the Potions professor was in no mood for such racket.

Crowds of students filtered past him; most had their heads bowed or turned away from the menacing-looking man, determined to avoid him out of fear. None were interested in receiving detention tonight, or else they were simply made nervous by his formidable presence.

Severus's black eyes scanned the Gryffindor table until they recognized Hailey and Lily. The girls were abnormally close to one another, their heads locked together, in the midst of a very intense, private conversation.

Severus was relieved that the Great Hall was emptying out and that, even better, none of Hailey's friends were hanging about. Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley were missing, and Tessa Longbottom was dreamily skipping out with a few Ravenclaws.

"Good evening, sir!" came the wry voice of a Slytherin boy—Scorpius Malfoy—trudging towards him.

Severus lost his focus momentarily, and was about to mutter something unpleasant, when he noticed Surina accompanying Scorpius. Scorpius was a first year now, and Severus was rather relieved to see his second eldest taking the boy under her wing. Surina smiled at her father but did not address him, respecting the quiet protocol that was necessary.

_At least she seems relatively happy to see me_, Severus bemoaned before giving her and Scorpius the slightest bow of acknowledgement.

Surina and Scorpius moseyed around Severus's striking form and left, allowing him to shift his attention back to the one person he needed to speak to. He made the slow, painful progression towards her table. Hailey and Lily were still chattering in hushed voices about something he could not detect. His footsteps were so muffled that, even if the room was not as relatively noisy as it was, they still would not have heard him approach.

When he was practically standing behind them, he halted and took a deep breath. His own behavior was frustrating the hell out of him. This was his daughter, and a child at that. What on earth did he, Severus Snape, the brilliant wizard who had lived through two long wars and faced countless dangers, have to fear from a mere eleven-year old girl?

"I'm sure that's not it, Hailey," he heard Lily whisper with a hint of desperation in her high-pitched voice, sounding very much like her mother.

Hailey tilted her head. "Then _why_ the hell would he—"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation!"

"No! You know there isn't, Lily! Surina told me last night what happened to her last year. What did he do to you—"

Severus groaned, knowing full well what they were so adamantly discussing: him. But he did not have time to eavesdrop, nor did he wish to. He needed to get Hailey's attention, rather than wait to be acknowledged. Perhaps they were both purposely ignoring him, Severus considered bitterly for a fleeting moment, before brushing the idea off of his shoulders. He cleared his throat, trying to muster some strength and confidence.

"Miss Snape?"

Hailey let out a squeak and whipped her head around. Lily also started in her seat and glanced up at her father. Both young girls were taken aback, their eyes wide, first with alarm and then relief, but only for a brief moment before trepidation surfaced.

Hailey situated herself and stretched her neck up to look her father fully in the face. _What does he want?_ she asked herself before addressing him. "Erm, yes?"

"I need you to come with me. Now."

Severus shuffled uncomfortably, agitated by his own less than confident, wooden behavior. He had spoken far too quickly, without the assertion and authority he normally possessed. He hoped that the girls did not take notice, for he was already in a foul mood; that uneven temper was never entirely within his control, and was even less so as of late...

Hailey turned to Lily for support, but her sister did not meet her pleading gaze. Lily was staring at Severus with a look of equal confusion, and the usual glow in her cheeks was drained. Severus scrutinized their exchange, becoming more aggravated by the second at not receiving the immediate response he was accustomed to.

"Um, now?" Hailey stuttered. "But my dinner—"

"That can wait!" he snapped, before composing himself and adding, in a much gentler tone, "I won't keep you long."

"Look, I don't want to talk about—"

Severus's upper lip quivered and he struggled to contain the edginess that seemed to be engulfing him. "I'm not interested in mindless banter, you silly girl!"

"_Sir!_" Lily started before she could stop herself.

Severus peered down at his pretty firstborn, but his displeasure did not abate. "This does not concern you. If you are finished eating, you may go, or you may stay here and do whatever you like. But your sister needs to come with me this instant."

Lily swallowed and nodded in a respectful manner that left Hailey aghast. Her face reacted by turning a brighter shade of red.

_How dare he stalk in and ruin my meal—not to mention my weekend—with his god-awful presence! Just look at him! The nerve!_

Not wanting to make a scene but also desiring to make it known that she was still outraged, Hailey jumped to her feet and glared into her father's unreadable eyes with all the disdain she bore him just a few days prior. "Very well, _sir_," she sneered, showing the same sarcasm he so often displayed.

Severus ignored her fresh retort and growled. He spun around and exited the Great Hall, leaving Hailey to trail off after him. Lily watched her younger sister stumble after their father and prayed that things were not about to go from bad to worse. Hailey had just been informing Lily about what had transpired between Severus and her on her first day in Potions, and Lily was only beginning to wrap her mind around the incident. She knew her father could be exceedingly tough, as he had been so to her and to her Gryffindor friends on countless occasions; but to threaten one of them with his wand? She knew he very rarely did that to much older students when they riled him up enough, but her father's actions that first day seemed out of character, indeed. Would her father have_ used_ his wand if Albus had not come to her sister's aid? Lily sat quiet and placid in the Great Hall, hoping her sister's perspective of things was wrong.

Severus rushed down a gloomy corridor towards the spiral staircase that would lead them down to the dungeons. Hailey ran after him as fast as her short legs would allow.

"Wait!" Hailey gasped, struggling to keep up. "_Please!_"

Severus stalled when he reached the staircase and waited silently for his daughter to catch up. She stumbled and practically lost her balance once she reached his side. Her shaggy hair appeared even more disorderly than usual, her brown curls spiraling in every direction and her cheeks flushed from the exercise.

Severus took a brief moment to survey Hailey's little round nose, the smallness of her mouth, her dainty but athletic frame. Everything about her was petite; she did not have the height or stature of an average eleven-year old. She was entirely her mother. The only glimpse of him that was at all tangible was her eyes, which were much darker than Hermione's, almost black like his own. _Almost_.

Even in her breathlessness and with the combativeness she currently projected, a deep part of the troubled wizard yearned for the little girl he had so wronged. He missed her more than he realized, surveying her now, and tried to suppress a mounting ache in his chest, as she glared up at him with unfamiliar resentment.

"If you really want me to follow you, you shouldn't try to lose me!"

"It is not my fault that your legs are so short, Miss Snape," he mused darkly.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Hailey huffed, throwing her arms into the air. "It's ridiculous!"

Severus rolled his eyes, ignoring her outburst, and started down the staircase. An aggravated Hailey rushed down the stone steps behind him. He was already waiting for her with his hands behind his back when she reached the bottom.

"Humph!"

The third Snape was clearly unable to mask her irritation and Severus could not help but find it endearing. He led her into the Potions lab, where she hesitated before entering. Severus shut the door behind them and stalked past his daughter to his desk at the far end of the room. Hailey, however, did not come any closer from where she stood. She was next to the oak door, ready to spin around and bolt out of the room at any moment. Severus frowned at seeing her waning confidence and returning cowardice, as she stood nervously before him.

"Hailey, I—"

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered hastily in the faintest voice. Severus could sense the pain in her tone and it grieved him immensely.

"That's not why I brought you here." He watched her brow furrow, but it was the only response she gave. "I have a proposition for you."

Hailey curled her nose. "Come again?"

"A proposition!" Severus hissed, against his better judgment.

Hailey jerked backwards, almost as if she thought her father were about to lunge at her, causing Severus's normally strong shoulders to slump. Why did everything now serve to frighten the poor girl? He ran his elegant fingers through his hair and stared at the slight young female across the room.

"There is no need to be alarmed, Hailey. I haven't brought you here to cause you more pain."

Though he meant to offer her sincere reassurance, Hailey could see her weary father struggling to keep his emotions in check. His pale face flashed several different emotions before her in a matter of seconds: misery, frustration, stress, discomfort...

Hailey felt a twinge of guilt for reacting as she had, but was more annoyed with herself for not being stronger in his presence. After what had happened, she desired to prove that she was not afraid of her father; even though she was. Many questions had been spinning through her mind since that first day. She wanted answers but was still too afraid—and far too angry—to ask.

Severus composed himself and broke the uncomfortable silence. "I am to take on an assistant to help with a few tasks that fall outside of the classroom." Hailey angled her head to one side but said nothing, allowing Severus to continue uninterrupted. "It was not my decision and, regrettably, I have no say in the matter; however, I do have the choice in whom I select. The student I choose has the right to refuse, of course."

Hailey shifted awkwardly, taken aback by what her father was saying. A mixture of bitterness and befuddlement traced the barely visible outlines of her face before she could manage a reply.

"Huh? I don't understand... Are - are you asking _me_ to be your assistant, sir?"

Severus's raven eyes darted away from her for the first time, looking towards the stone floor. "You may call me 'Dad' here, Hailey," he murmured, his tone exceedingly gentle. "We are alone, and this is not your Potions class."

Hailey swallowed hard, not sure how to reply. What should she say? Why on earth was he asking _her_ to do this, especially after what he had done? Was this a 'pick-me-up' or some sort of pathetic attempt at reconciliation?

Hailey laced her fingers together, becoming increasingly more confused, and realized her hands had started trembling. When she finally spoke, her voice sounded as miserable as his. "Why should I call you that, after what you did?"

Severus's eyes peered up at her and, though her silhouette was etched in shadow, he did not need to see her expression because it was already apparent by her tone of voice. For the first time in a long while, Severus Snape was at a loss for words. He knew of only one thing he could offer, but it would not be enough. Not nearly enough.

"I'm so sorry, Hailey. I truly am."

Hailey waited a long moment, allowing his words to fill the void between them. Neither one moved or breathed. They simply stared at each other, their eyes locked, wanting to turn away but unable to do so.

Hailey had followed Surina's advice. She had allowed her father to apologize; however, she was still unsatisfied. A deeper hurt lingered somewhere within her tiny body, a wound that was still festering, unhealed.

"I - I know you're sorry, but it doesn't change how I feel. I'm still mad at you..."

Hailey watched Severus exhale; he did not speak immediately. He scratched his chin and wrung his hands, something he never did, which surprised her. He regarded her sadly.

"I would be surprised if you weren't, munchkin," he breathed, referring to her in the affectionate term he so often used at home, almost causing Hailey to lose her composure. "I understand."

Hailey bit her lip and folded her arms across her chest, not taking her eyes off of him. "So, what now?"

It was the first time all week that her voice bore him no ill-will. Her question was entirely sincere, though measured. Severus sighed again, his upper body wilting under the various emotions that were sweeping over him.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I suppose that's up to you. I just want you to know that you deserve an explanation and I am here to offer it to you if, and whenever, you wish. But I won't push you."

Hailey let out the breath she was holding and stared at the floor, her bangs falling over her eyes. She nodded her head and traced an outline of stone with one of her feet.

"Fair enough."

After another lengthy pause, Severus went to stand, when Hailey's voice echoed from the dark corner near the doorway, stopping him in his tracks. "This assistantship—"

Severus slowly turned to her, his eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"If I accept—"

The Gryffindor stopped, as if waiting for the professor to say something. Severus had expected the opposite answer. His daughter was hinting at an agreement, and a glimmer of hope flashed in his otherwise inscrutable eyes.

"Yes?"

"If I accept," she restated, more cautiously than before, "and give it a try, but it isn't working for me..."

Hailey waited again for her father's answer, inching a few steps closer to him. Her face broke out of the shadows and into the dim, orange shades of the candlelit room. Her expression exuded a calmness that reminded Severus so much of Hermione that it took him a moment to focus. A hint of anxiety was also present in her brown eyes.

"You may withdraw at any time," he murmured in his low voice. His answer seemed satisfactory to Hailey.

"When would I start?"

"Monday, I would imagine. The days and hours will be worked out with the Headmistress. If you accept, you will need to meet with Professor McGonagall and me in her office tomorrow morning after breakfast. There is a contract that you and I will need to sign."

Hailey acknowledged Severus's reply with a bow of her head. Her mind was filled to the brim with lingering questions about the assistantship—indeed, _everything_—that was happening. Why had she just accepted this when it was already hard enough to be around him? When she was still so angry at him for what he had done? She had not even bothered to ask what she would be doing, how much work it would involve, or how often she would have to come to these wretched, creepy dungeons. How her father could stand the dreadful atmosphere, she could not fathom.

Despite her ill-temper, Hailey found herself suddenly upset at the sight of Severus standing there, half-concealed by the shadows of his classroom, isolated and very much alone in such a dreary place. For him, this was a daily occurrence. How had he managed it all these years? Hailey did not have the heart to ask, and a part of her still did not trust her fluctuating emotions, so she kept her mouth shut on the subject.

"All right," Hailey replied after a short time had passed. "I will see you tomorrow then." Hailey turned to exit, not waiting for Severus to respond, but then halted when her hand touched the smooth oak of the door behind her. "Um, how will I get into Headmistress McGonagall's office?"

A crack of a smile formed at the corners of Severus's thin lips. She was, indeed, bright, that little witch of his, even if she did loathe him entirely. "Meet me at the large gargoyle statue at nine. I will escort you."

Hailey nodded but did not turn around to face him. She opened the heavy door with some difficulty. It creaked louder than she expected and echoed throughout the eerie dungeons.

"Hailey," Severus called to her, still standing at his desk.

Hailey whipped her head around and eyed him expressionlessly. Severus's face was also unreadable, his eyes as deep as they had ever been.

"Thank you," he managed to say, without any emotion.

Hailey inclined her head once more and then briskly disappeared, leaving the Potions Master to his usual solitary confinement. For the first time in a long while, Severus Snape detested the bone-chilling isolation.

Upstairs, Hailey scrambled back into the Great Hall, grateful to find Lily still lingering with her friends, but they were the only ones. The rest of the hall was empty. Lily jolted at the sight of her sister approaching, her eyes fixated on Hailey, undoubtedly worried. She had been waiting anxiously for her younger sister to return.

"What happened?" she breathed, rushing over to Hailey so the others would not overhear.

"He asked me to be his Potions assistant."

"Assistant?" Lily's head cocked to one side with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, he needs help, so he asked me."

"And you accepted?" Lily's mouth hung open, stunned. Considering how angry Hailey had seemed a half-hour ago, Lily thought it odd that her sister would accept such a position; it would force her to work with their father on what would surely be a regular basis.

Hailey returned her sister's dumbfounded expression. "Yes, I did."

"_Why, sis?_"

"I have no idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Binding Together

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS readers! :) Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing and/or putting this story on your Favorites or Alerts lists! I'm so honored and thrilled, and I hope you will continue to support this story as things progress! :)  
><strong>

**This is the last sort of "preliminary" chapter before we will start to get into other subplots, etc. And, for those still wondering, there will be _plenty_ of Severus and Hermione in the next chapter, so stay tuned! I know many of you have been waiting for more scenes with the two of them... ;)  
><strong>

**Also, I want to take this opportunity to let you know that Sariah has made a gorgeous, stunning piece of art work for my story which you _must_ check out! Please go to my Profile and click on the the link. The piece is entitled "Before Bed," and it's wonderful! She really captured the girls' varying personalities and looks so well! So don't miss it! :)  
><strong>

****_Many thanks to wonderful beta reader, Brittny! :)_****

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Binding Together<strong>

Hailey anxiously awaited her father's arrival the following Sunday morning. She paced back and forth before the enormous, ugly, stone gargoyle. Was Headmistress McGonagall's office beyond the wall? Would the stone simply dissolve and reveal a doorway that she could pass through?

Hogwarts was filled with secretive, unexpected passageways. It seemed that every day Hailey, Albus, and Hugo found themselves lost amongst the castle dwellings or discovered new areas they had never seen before. She relished the splendor and curiosity of the place. It had quickly become a second home to her.

How could her father have had such a miserable time here when he was a student? He never said much about his days at Hogwarts, or about his past in general, but occasionally made some less than friendly remarks about them. And from the little that Hailey and her sisters had gathered, their father's childhood had not been a happy one. Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and even her mother had thoroughly enjoyed themselves at Hogwarts and were always relaying how much they loved, and missed, the place. Hailey stopped pacing, understanding emerging on her puzzled face.

_Of course he didn't have a good time, because he's a miserable swine! No wonder. He probably didn't have any friends either! Grumpy, old blockhead! Humph!_

The troubled girl sighed and began striding to-and-fro again before the statue. A few stragglers eyed her curiously as they passed by, no doubt wondering how the first year had come to be called before the Headmistress's office; it had only been a week since school began. She must have done something _really_ bad, they determined as they shuffled away.

_C'mon, already!_ Hailey huffed with irritation, stomping her feet impatiently.

At that moment, the infamous Potions Master emerged at the end of the hallway. His graceful form glided towards her as if in slow motion, but, in no time at all, Severus was standing before her in his unmistakable buttoned-down coat, cloak, and leather boots. All black, of course.

Hailey had not realized until that moment just how much her father resembled a vampire rather than a man. Taking in the deeply set circles under his eyelids, as well as his extremely ashen complexion, Hailey looked upon her father with a newfound apprehension and scuffed her shoes against the floor rather loudly.

"Good morning," Severus offered in a hard, low voice, ignoring her awkwardness.

"Um, hi."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Was this all that he was to expect from his daughter from now on? He ran his fingers through his hair, his expression suddenly frazzled. This did not go unnoticed by his little Gryffindor, and Hailey peered up at him questioningly.

"Yes, Da—_sir?_"

"Nothing," he griped, running his fingers down his buttons delicately, as if to make sure he was, in fact, presentable. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Hailey's eyes narrowed but she nodded, whisking her bangs out of her line of sight and stepping aside so as to follow the professor wherever he intended to lead her. Severus straightened his cravat and jacket, and then cleared his throat.

"Lemon curry," he grumbled, trying to be discreet.

Hailey's eyebrows rose in surprise, a twitch forming at the corners of her mouth. What a silly password! And even more ridiculous in her father's grave voice. Hailey watched in awe as the gargoyle statue began to move with its wings expanded, and its body moved aside as a flight of stairs emerged at its heel. Severus trod onto the first step, not looking back to see if Hailey was following. Hailey rolled her eyes and sprinted up after him, practically missing a step, and gazed up as the staircase ascended higher and higher. An intricate-looking oak door presented itself between them and the Headmistress' office and Hailey sucked in a breath, waiting for her father to enter first.

The little girl stumbled in after Severus, into a circular office that contained many high-arched windows and stacks of books lining its walls. The room was warm and inviting, as was its Headmistress, who was seated at a large desk in the center of it all, staring at them both with genuine warmth. The morning sun seeped in through the windows and cascaded down to the brim of McGonagall's pointed hat, putting her in a gentle spotlight.

"Minerva," Severus drawled, giving her a quick nod.

Hailey, unsure of what to do, clasped her fingers together and gave an awkward bow, masking herself behind Severus's robes. She had never properly met the Headmistress before, and found herself unexpectedly overcome with nerves. She bit her lip, thankful that her father could not see her anxiety.

"Severus, Miss Snape," McGonagall greeted politely.

Hailey watched as the Headmistress meandered around her desk and waltzed over to them, carrying a lengthy piece of parchment, the words of which Hailey could not make out. McGonagall noted Hailey's fidgeting and continued to offer an amiable smile.

"No need to be nervous, dear," she encouraged, making Severus turn around and eye his daughter suspiciously. "This is quite informal, I assure you."

Hailey offered her meek acknowledgment in return, as the elderly woman adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses and scrutinized Hailey for another moment. "Severus, her resemblance to Hermione is uncanny! My goodness! You must be very proud!"

Severus's expressionless visage did not entirely match the black eyes, which surveyed Hailey with a kindness that caught her off guard. "Indeed," he murmured in agreement.

"Well, Miss Snape, I assume your father has told you all about the assistantship?"

Hailey turned to her father for guidance. He was supposed to have told her everything about the position, but, so far, Severus had barely told her a thing. She had no idea of what she might be getting herself into. As she stared at him, Severus locked his hands behind his back, tearing his gaze away from the befuddled child. He did not utter a word, which made Hailey blush at the now uneasy stillness in the air.

"Um, no, Headmistress," she replied after an awkward pause. "Only that it will be a few evenings a week and that there is some sort of contract that needs to be signed?"

The wrinkles on McGonagall's face deepened. She surveyed the Potions Master, perplexed. "You haven't told her much in that case, Severus?"

"The details are still being worked out," he responded, his voice etched with agitation. "I thought that you might present her with an overview, so that she may understand the administrative side to these matters. I want her to have the opportunity to refuse if she wishes."

McGonagall gave a stern nod. "Very well. What I hold in my hand, Miss Snape," she held up the parchment that was longer than her torso, "is a binding contract. The Ministry designed it, but there are a few details that I will need from you today before it can be sent off.

"We, that is, the Ministry and I, are in agreement that a Potions assistant is a crucial and unavoidable position at this time. Your father has taken on many responsibilities outside of the classroom that are simply too burdensome for one person to handle, and he has been doing so for many years now without a shred of complaint or any assistance. I'm sure you're already well-aware of the fact." A soft growl escaped Severus's lips, but Hailey gathered that McGonagall either did not hear, or was choosing to ignore it. Pressing on, she said, "I asked Severus to chose a student who would be able to help him with some of the more laboring tasks associated with his position, the details of which I will leave to him to decide; however, the post is, as he has already made you aware, several evenings a week. The Ministry will want proof that this is being followed through; hence, the contract. I'm sure you know that Hogwarts thinks very highly of your father, and we all want to ensure that he is being assisted with his many responsibilities. They far exceed what you may realize."

Hailey's eyes swept over him. Another inaudible objection slipped out of Severus's mouth, and Hailey could sense how uncomfortable he was. He was always so collected and reserved, yet here and now he was intertwining his fingers together behind his back and darting his eyes about the room, avoiding contact with either of them.

_What's wrong with him?_ Hailey asked herself, observing Severus run his elongated fingers through his hair a few times. It was something he was doing more often lately, particularly when he was distracted or unsettled. McGonagall, however, seemingly took no notice of the professor's strange antics.

"The only thing left to add to this contract are the days and hours that you will be assisting in the potions lab. Please, come."

She motioned for them to follow her to her desk, where she took her seat in an exceedingly large chair that reached to the top of her hat, and spread the contract out in front of them. Hailey noted the trademark Ministry logo in the top right corner, as well as the formal lettering that glistened in the light, turning the ink different shades of blue.

"Now then," McGonagall started, taking her feathered quill in hand, "how many days are you willing to undertake, Miss Snape?"

Hailey was taken aback at being asked. Was not her father, her instructor, supposed to determine such things? She turned to Severus again, unsure of what to say, but he was peering down at the contract as if it were contaminated.

"I think two nights would be sufficient," Severus answered before his daughter could form an answer.

McGonagall was not pleased by the Potion Master's suggestion. "Severus," she urged, "two nights? That is not nearly enough! Surely, your daughter might be willing to do three or four?"

Suspecting that her father was ruffled enough to quarrel with the Headmistress, Hailey hesitantly stepped forward, speaking as faintly as she could. "Ma'am, perhaps we could try three nights a week at first and move up to four if I find I am handling things well enough?"

McGonagall seemed satisfied with the third Snape's answer, and Severus made no further objection as McGonagall took hold of her quill and scribbled something on a section in the lower half of the contract. "And how many hours, Severus?"

The dark wizard delayed his response for a moment before replying, "Two."

McGonagall peered up at him again, her mouth etched in a deep frown. "Severus," she implored, more emphatically than before, "two hours is hardly sufficient to your workload."

Immediately, Hailey found herself piping up again. "Four, ma'am?"

Both the Headmistress and Severus eyed the little Gryffindor curiously, but then the gray-haired witch bowed her head and scratched in a few more indecipherable lines. "Four it is," she repeated.

Severus snarled under his breath and cast his attention away from them, choosing instead to stare out the window. The only sound for some time was the scratching of McGonagall's quill. Hailey shuffled her feet uncomfortably before deciding to speak up again.

"Headmistress?"

"Yes, Miss Snape?"

Hailey could sense that Severus's eyes had resumed regarding her, but tried to ignore them. She hesitated and bit her lip, trying to find her voice.

"Is - Is this an unbreakable contract?"

McGonagall stopped writing and raised her eyes. "Are you having second thoughts about the assistantship?"

"No!" Hailey replied without delay. "I - I just want to know how - how binding this contract is? If - If it was too much for me, or I couldn't—" She bit her lip harder, feeling increasingly less confident the longer she stood before the two great, prominent wizards, one including her father.

"No, it is not an unbreakable contract, my dear," McGonagall reassured the self-conscious girl with mangled curls. "You may step down at any time, and your father can simply find a replacement. All I ask is that you give Severus time to find someone else if that should be the case. At least a week's notice should be adequate."

Hailey continued to bite her lip and carefully stepped forward again, still unsure. "And - And how long do I have to fulfill this request?"

"_Request?_" It was Severus who spoke now, and he also stepped forward, so as to be level with his daughter. She, in turn, cast him a look of dread. "Hailey, do not do this if you don't want to, or if you have no intention of keeping your word."

His response was mangled by an anxiety Hailey did not understand. McGonagall slowly stood up from her chair, her eyes darting thoughtfully from father to daughter. "You would do the post for as long as Severus and I deem appropriate. For now, it would be for this term only. If you decided to continue next year, well, we can discuss the matter as it presents itself. There is quite a lot your father has on his plate, Miss Snape. I would hope you would be able to assist him for as long as he requires."

"Hailey," Severus beseeched, in a much gentler tone that was familiar to her, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. Hailey jolted slightly at Severus's contact, but he tried to ignore it. "Do not do this simply to appease me. You can say no, and I will not be offended. This is _your_ opportunity to refuse, my dear."

_Appease you?_ Hailey reflected, unnerved by Severus's words. _I'm not doing this for _you_!_

She paused, realizing that she had no idea_ why_ exactly she was doing this; however, had she not already agreed to it? She could not go back on her word now, not after she had already said she would at least try. Hailey Snape did not like to back down from anything, and she certainly did not want to give her father the satisfaction of quitting before she had even started. So she sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head to the Headmistress.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" McGonagall exclaimed.

In that moment, Hailey contemplated how nice it would have been to have the Headmistress as her Head of House. She reminded Hailey of a sweet, wise grandmother—gentle, yet firm. McGonagall outstretched her hand holding the quill and turned the contract around to face them.

"I'll just need your signatures there at the bottom."

Hailey waited for Severus to step forward first, which he did with much reluctance. His sable appearance looked severely out of place against the luminescent morning sun. The windows were sending pink and yellow rays through the glass, which then trailed down through the room, before abruptly disappearing as they hit the Potions Master's outline.

Hailey could not read his face, as his back was turned, but she heard a heavy sigh, something like an echo of defeat, escape his lips as he wrote his name on the appropriate line. He swiftly turned around, his robes swaying along in stride, and handed the quill to Hailey. As she stepped forward, she noted Severus's graceful handwriting. It was certainly far more enthralling and impressive then her own signature, which she scrawled haphazardly, smearing the ink against her fingers. Why did her father have to do everything better than her, even when it came to writing his damn name?

"Well," McGonagall asserted when the matter was concluded, "I will get this off to the Ministry straightaway. But before I do, would you, Severus, permit me a moment alone with your daughter?"

A quizzical look emerged on Severus's sallow face, and he raised his eyebrows, glancing from his colleague to his daughter, who met his gaze with the same apprehension. "Of course," he agreed before spinning round and taking his leave at such a speed that Hailey's mouth flung open. She gawked after the inscrutable man as he disappeared out of the room, without saying a word to her.

It seemed that Severus wanted nothing more than to get away from her; or perhaps she had imagined it. Nevertheless, Hailey felt slighted by her father's disregard and clenched her jaw, her face turning a visible shade of red.

_Stop it, Hailey! Why do you care? You don't want to be around him anyway!_

"Miss Snape?" McGonagall spoke, bringing Hailey out of her tortured thoughts.

"Please," Hailey insisted, turning to the aged Headmistress, now more comfortable in her presence, "call me Hailey."

McGonagall's kind eyes met her own. "_Hailey_," she repeated with a sincere smile, "I want to thank you for what you're doing. Your father may not realize the benefit of having an assistant yet, but I know he greatly appreciates your willingness, nonetheless. I do, too. It is probably not my place to speak of such things, but I _must_ put your father's well-being above such formalities for a moment. I hope you will understand."

Hailey scrunched up her nose, not understanding what the Headmistress was getting at. "Ma'am?"

"Your father did not request this post, nor was it of his making. It was mine." McGonagall stopped, taking in the surprised expression on Hailey's face. "And I daresay he will not make this task easy on you. He will probably try to give you too little to do, or nothing at all. I implore you; _please_ do whatever you can to coax him into accepting your help. He needs it, Hailey. I beg you to see past his stubbornness and work with him. I know it won't be easy, but then I trust you already knew that before agreeing to take this on."

Hailey was not sure what to say, so she gave the Headmistress a meek grin and inclined her head. McGonagall unexpectedly wrapped one arm around the girl's shoulder and peered into her brown eyes, causing Hailey to blush all over again.

"You know, I suspect you're tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your mother. I had the pleasure of teaching her while she was here. Hermione was one of the brightest witches who ever stepped through these doors, did you know that?"

Hailey felt a sensation of pride rise from her toes all the way up through her chest. "Yes, Headmistress. I've heard many such nice things said about my mum from when she was here."

"Yes, well, they are all true, mind you! I'm sure you hear over and over how much you resemble her. But now that I look at you closely, I daresay that your eyes are most definitely like your father's; very dark and intense. They're quite unique, Severus's eyes, and you have other traces of him in you, as well.

"I could see it earlier, the little characteristics you two share. You should be very proud to possess many of his qualities. Hogwarts is very lucky to have your father. I'm not sure how this place would have panned out without him..."

McGonagall's voice trailed off, and Hailey sensed what the Headmistress wanted to say but was too upset to express. Though the woman had meant her words to be complimentary and encouraging to her, McGonagall had no idea of the turmoil that was stirring within the wild-haired girl at her side.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Hailey began, choosing her words carefully. "I understand. I will do my best to help him."

McGonagall patted her shoulder, evidently trying to lighten the mood which had shifted so abruptly in such a short span of time. "Thank you, Hailey. Again, I do appreciate this a great deal and so does your father, though he may not show it."

_Bollocks!_ Hailey thought, grateful that her musings were entirely her own.

McGonagall escorted Hailey to the door, her arm still enveloped around Hailey's dainty frame as they strolled together, linked at the hip. "You may not hear it too often here, Hailey," McGonagall pressed on thoughtfully, "but you mean a great deal to Severus, you and your sisters. He's very proud of you all. I hope you will not give up on him too easily."

Hailey turned to the elderly witch, whose eyes seemed woeful again, almost pleading with her for some kind of understanding. She stepped back, gave another awkward bow, and laced her fingers together. The Headmistress was saying awfully strange things about him. Why could she not just accept them and move on? Why could she not forgive and forget?

"I won't, Headmistress," Hailey gulped, unconvinced by her own words. "I'll work with him, I promise."

McGonagall seemed heartened by Hailey's pledge and patted her shoulder. "Very well, my dear. You may go."

Hailey gave another ungraceful nod before exiting the office as fast as she could. She was glad to be alone with her thoughts, but her relief was short-lived. As she strolled down the staircase, she found her father waiting for her. Severus was pacing back and forth before the entrance, his robes billowing elegantly behind him, but halted in his tracks when she emerged.

"What was _that_ about?"

His inquiry came out edgier than he had meant it to, and Hailey rolled her eyes in response. "Don't worry about it," she grumbled, moving to leave Severus where he stood.

"Don't dismiss me like that, Hailey!"

Severus reached for her arm, but Hailey whisked it free before he could get a firm grip. She reared on him with narrowed eyes and a threatening glare that rivaled his own.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, raising her arm back again to avoid contact.

Luckily, the corridor was deserted, so no one heard his daughter's cry. Severus let out an exacerbated sigh. He was not getting anywhere with this one, and all she seemed to do lately was either lash out at him, or ignore any small attempts he made to connect with her.

"I wasn't— Never mind! I only wished to know what the Headmistress wanted to speak to you about in private."

"Then ask her! Don't trouble me about it! And don't even _think_ about reading my mind either!"

She was, of course, referring to her father's unusual gift of mind reading, an attribute that had proved extremely useful to Severus during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Though Hailey was not privy to many of the details surrounding those dark days of his past, she was well-aware that her father was one of the greatest, most highly-skilled Legilimens in the wizarding world.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Severus snarled, unhinged by Hailey's anger. "And how exactly am I troubling you, for that matter?"

"Stop questioning me! Just leave me alone!"

A low hiss escaped Severus's lips. The blackness of his eyes evinced a combination of hurt and distemper.

"Don't be so childish!"

"I'm not!"

"Why can't you be reasonable?"

The Potion Master's tone was unemotional, yet subtly hinted at some sort of feeling, perhaps sadness. Hailey was too flustered to contemplate the meaning behind his words. A deep-seated crease formed between her brown eyes.

"Oh, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

To the child's surprise, Severus closed the gap between them in an instant, and Hailey found herself pinned against the wall with nowhere to go. Her breath caught, and she regretted how heated she had been just then. She knew how out-of-character it all was—the outbursts, the rage, the animosity that swept over her whenever Severus even so much as looked her way—but everything about him now set her on edge, bringing out a side that neither one cared for. Severus loomed over his daughter, his raised eyebrow twitching, and his lips curled in vexation.

"You can be angry with me all you want, Hailey," he growled, struggling to keep his voice steady and controlled, "but I am still your father. I will not be so disrespected. I am also your teacher and when I ask you a question, you _will_ answer me. Do you understand?"

"_FINE!_"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Hailey!" he spat dangerously. "I mean it!"

"Get away!"

Severus clenched his jaw, a hint of color flushing his otherwise pale cheeks. "What the hell is the matter with you, you insufferable child?"

"Wha..."

"I've had just about enough of your incessant backtalk!" Severus's beady eyes searched the little girl's flustered face, aggravated beyond all measure, his voice expressing a rare variety of emotion. "I don't want any more of it, do you hear? No more!"

Her body was trembling from all the built-up rage; the same, unnatural fury from days before was coursing through Hailey's veins again, and she felt unable to prevent it or keep it at bay. She clenched her fists against her father's firm grasp.

"Well, perhaps I wouldn't hate you so much or be acting this way if _you_ hadn't decided to try and hex me in class!"

Severus curled his lips, his eyebrows coming together. "I had no intention of hurting you, Hailey! I tried to tell you that already!"

"BOLLOCKS!"

"How dare you—"

"_What?_" Hailey challenged back, her temper getting the best of her. "How dare I _what?_ Talk back to you? After what you did to me? _I don't understand!_"

Severus unexpectedly pulled his hands off of her, all of his inner frustrations and misery now visibly apparent. Hailey hit the wall and tried to recover her balance, expecting her father to continue the argument; but surprisingly, he did not make a retort or raise his voice. A part of her secretly wanted their fight to continue. She had so much rattling inside her that was dying to burst out, and yet, her cheeks glowed red with sudden humiliation. Another portion of her was abashed by the heated, harsh words she had just used on him. She did not like being this angry, but seemed to lack any self-control. She searched Severus's weary face for something tangible, something that would remind her of the father she still loved, but he only offered her a hopeless stare in return. His eyes scanned her features for the child he knew only days prior.

"You don't trust me," Severus uttered at last, his voice hushed and sullen.

"No, I don't!" she admitted, throwing her hands up in resignation. "I hate who you are here! I hate how you've changed! I hate how you and Mum and Lily and Surina don't seem to tell me anything! _What's wrong with you?_"

Severus's form remained quiet and still, which only frustrated Hailey further. Her little body trembled with a mixture of manifesting rage and a strong desire to cry, but Hailey fought the urge as best as she could. Severus noted her dark eyes were becoming saturated with tears. Yet he did not know what to do, what to say, or how to help, only that he wanted to comfort his little girl. The girl with the bushy hair, button nose, and fierce intellect, who shared the small joys that he appreciated, such as Potion-making; or, at least, she used to...

He took a step forward, his arm outstretched to Hailey rather carefully, but the discouraged young girl instantly recoiled. "NO!" she cried, stopping Severus in his tracks. He reluctantly backed away in a heap of defeat.

For a long moment, Severus continued to stare, his face wrought with pain, lamenting the lack of affection and understanding that he received in return. "Very well," he breathed faintly, believing Hailey wanted nothing more from him.

Severus moved away as quickly as his body would allow, not turning back to chance a second glance at the befuddled, sad girl in the hallway. It pained him too greatly. He had no idea until that moment just how much damage he had caused, though he had already suspected it was on a profound level.

The professor's steps echoed along the lonely, empty corridors as he made his way back to the familiar dungeons. As he descended the spiral staircase, Severus closed his eyes, trying to take slow, even breaths.

_Hermione, I need you..._


	9. Returning Home

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS shippers! I have a much-needed Severus and Hermione chapter for you all, which I really hope you'll enjoy as it's on the longer side...but I think it's warranted, yes? ;) There will be plenty more to come, too, I promise.  
><strong>

**Please continue reviewing for those of you who have been doing so so devotedly (you guys are awesome! I can't thank you enough!).  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Returning Home<strong>

_Give him the chance to bring it up, Hermione_, the clever Gryffindor reminded herself as she moseyed about in the kitchen. _Don't start prodding him right away. There's the whole weekend to discuss things. Ugh! For goodness' sake, what's keeping him?_

Hermione had just put the tea kettle on when a _Whoosh!_ echoed from the fireplace in the other room, followed by an intense green light that streamed into the kitchen before quickly fading away. The sound hardly worried Hermione, who merely peeked through the open doorway from whence the light had trickled in, her caramel eyes locked and waiting with anticipation. A warm smile emerged on her face when she heard a familiar, muffled growl coming from the sitting room.

"Hermione?" came Severus's deep, silky voice.

"In the kitchen!"

Severus's black form suddenly materialized in the doorway and lingered, his eyes staring intensely at his wife. For a brief moment, Hermione allowed herself to scrutinize his every feature—the trail of buttons that flowed down his chest, the tease of his white undershirt which peeked out at his neck and hands, the cascading robes that always seemed to bear a movement all their own. Her breathing quickened at the sight of him and all of his fine, handsome attributes that she relished. How she managed to get through almost two agonizing weeks without him, she did not know; but none of that mattered now.

Hermione made the first move, her gradual progression towards Severus transforming into a mad dash as she rushed into his open arms and threw her arms around his neck, practically gripping him in a headlock. A tiny smirk appeared at the corners of Severus's mouth as he, in turn, scooped her petite frame up with ease, his long cloak enveloping her.

"Well, you're abnormally happy to see me," he whispered into the nape of her neck.

Hermione squeezed her husband tighter, closing the tiny gap between them, the bridge of her nose nuzzling deeper into Severus's cravat, her face hidden by all of his raven hair. "Oh, stop it!" she breathed, tickling his skin. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," he purred back, close to her ear.

The two clutched one another in a comfortable silence for a long time, neither wanting to break contact with the other. Finally, Severus gave a profound sigh and reluctantly unlocked Hermione's grip from around his neck, causing her to moan in protest. But then he caressed her cheek, before planting a much desired kiss on her forehead. Hermione stared up at his tired visage, her arms moving mechanically from his cravat to his waist where she wove them around his back. Severus did not resist her possessiveness and took pleasure in her intense greetings.

"It's so good to see you," Hermione uttered. Her uneven voice broke, as if she were in some sort of emotional agony, causing a curious look to form on Severus's brow.

As if wanting to reassure him, one of Hermione's dainty hands reached gingerly from around his back and moved up his chest, coming to rest upon his cheek. She stroked his sallow, smooth skin affectionately, a simple act that she did so often. To the Slytherin professor, the heat of Hermione's touch was intoxicating. He did not know if any kind of magical powers resided in her skin, but he very much preferred to think of her touch in such a way; it was always soothing, no matter what kind of state he was in.

Severus closed his eyes, relishing Hermione's caress, almost forgetting everything for a time, until Hermione's voice trickled into his consciousness. "Severus?" His stark eyes fluttered open, dazed and a little confused as they took in Hermione's quizzical expression. She still had her hand on his cheek, and thoughtfully moved a few wisps of hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you go lie down in the sitting room?" She placed her heated lips against one of his high cheekbones. "I've made us some tea. I'll join you in a moment."

Hesitantly, Hermione backed away, taking in her husband's full presence again. Severus was staring at her with his usual inscrutable look, but she knew his emotions were just exceedingly subtle compared to anyone else's, hiding just below the surface of an otherwise remote exterior. Being a spy had had an unnerving effect on his sentiments, and attempting to read them was often, for the sharp-minded Hermione, like trying to deconstruct some cryptic code.

Severus nodded, cracking a rare smile for his wife, and walked out of the room. Hermione watched his infamous black cloak waving behind him, as his figure vanished as silently as it had come. He was always like that—so still and calm, and as quiet as could be.

The whistle of the tea kettle stirred Hermione back to reality, and she rushed over to the burner. In haste, she poured two cups of the tea and placed them onto a tray, along with a few scones. She knew Severus would not eat this late; he never did, but she would at least try to coax him into eating a little, if it could be helped.

Hermione had expected Severus to arrive sometime after dinner, but now it was almost eleven o'clock. Jeannie was in bed, after having wailed for some time about not getting to see her father, and now their Friday evening was almost gone. Initially, Hermione had been cross at Severus's tardiness, but then quickly relented, knowing that she could not take it to heart given the demanding nature of his job. She was still disappointed, however, that he had arrived so late; she had been hoping to spend more of the evening with him, especially in light of how short his stays usually were.

Having not seen Severus in nearly two weeks, Hermione was slightly alarmed at the state he had arrived in, and she fumbled about with the tea and scones, eager to return to her husband in the other room.

As she entered the sitting room, completely dark except for the light of the roaring fireplace, Hermione found Severus sprawled out on the green, velvet couch in front of the fire. He already had a pile of books laid out on the coffee table, and had his dragon-skinned boots propped up, spread out comfortably as he inked a few notes with his feathered quill onto a piece of parchment in his lap. His moves were so calculated, yet graceful, that Hermione stopped in the doorway, allowing herself a moment to admire the Potion Master's polished gestures. Finally, she shook herself out of her dreamlike state and waltzed over to where he sat, shifting a few of the books to one side and placing the tray down on the coffee table.

"Severus," she huffed playfully, "the table is not a place for your filthy, germ-infested boots. Off!"

With that, she plopped down beside him, sitting on a bit of his cloak that was spread out over the couch. Severus hardly flinched or moved, only rolled his eyes in response and removed his boots as instructed. He laid down his quill and parchment as well.

"Yes, ma'am," Severus grumbled, though he was quite content.

Hermione grinned and handed him a cup of tea but did not drink any herself, instead scrutinizing her husband as he took the first sip of his own. Severus glanced sideways at his wife, his sour expression hinting at some mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"What?" he snarled, causing her to chuckle softly.

Hermione traced her fingers affectionately over his wet lips, seemingly pleased with something unbeknownst to him. Her warm demeanor was infectious, and Severus felt his entire body relax as Hermione snuggled up next to him. It seemed that she was the sole individual who could bring the still-tortured wizard a tranquility and peace unmatched by anyone else. Not even the first love of his life could bring him what Hermione did, and Severus was eternally grateful to Hermione Granger, the unexpected, exceedingly kind woman who understood and accepted him fully and unconditionally.

Unaware of Severus's thoughts, Hermione casually pulled her legs up on top of his, their thighs touching, and rested her hand on his chest. Her fingers lovingly traced the outline of buttons on his jacket, something she regularly did whenever Severus allowed it. He had never understood her fascination with his buttons, but, nevertheless, indulged the woman at his side.

"You should eat." Hermione motioned to the scones on the tray before resting her head comfortably against his chest.

"No, thank you," Severus replied, taking another sip of his tea. "I'm not hungry."

Hermione's hair brushed his chin as she peered up at him. "Did you already eat?"

The dark wizard rolled his eyes again but was too tired to fend off her inquiries. "Yes, I did."

"You liar. You've gotten very bad at it, Severus."

He stared down at Hermione, still smiling at him, her caramel eyes flickering against the light of the flames. Severus mused to himself how unequivocally stunning Hermione was. Her chestnut curls were illuminated by the roaring fire and falling flawlessly about her exposed shoulders, only half-covered by a yellow sweatshirt. She stared longingly up at him. After all these years, she still made his heart stop.

"And you're still an insufferable know-it-all," he prodded, giving her a slight tug; she responded by jabbing him in the chest.

"Yes, I am, and you're stuck with my awe and brilliance for the rest of your life, Severus Snape."

"Lucky me," he moaned dryly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but her attempt to reprimand the Potion Master quickly floundered and she found herself laughing again, unable to compete with his infamous glare. Once the playful exchange was over, Severus wrapped his right arm more securely around her small shoulders.

"How are things at work?" he inquired informally, even though he was, in fact, keenly interested.

Hermione let out an exacerbated sigh and shook her head. "Frustrating, Severus. Small progress, as usual. I really would have thought these regulations would have evaporated by now without question. Things have been so painstakingly slow."

Severus offered her a thoughtful look. "You can't expect everyone in the wizarding world to change, Hermione. Racism is everywhere. Even in the Ministry, pureblood superiority still runs deep with many wizards. I'm afraid it will never be completely eradicated as we would like it to."

Hermione continued to trace the outlines of Severus's buttons, her brow now furrowed due to their conversation. "I know," she groaned, "but it feels like every time we take two steps forward in destroying these pro-pureblood laws, we take one step back." She inched closer to him, wanting to feel the thudding of his heart against her ear. "Let's not talk about this, love. I always end up on a tangent."

"Very well," Severus conceded.

Hermione peered up at him again and watched as he put down his cup and shifted his somber gaze from her to the fire. His midnight orbs glittered from the hypnotizing flames, and the sweltering heat radiated onto his skin, turning it slightly less ashen than usual. The professor was far away and lost in his thoughts.

The half-smile on Hermione's face faded as she examined him closely. Severus's eyes were unmoving, and she could sense something pressing on him like a great weight. She suspected what it most likely was and reminded herself again that _he_ must bring it up if at all possible, although she had every intention of pressing him for answers if he did not. Now her entire plan was crumbling at the alarming sight of his drained, worn appearance.

"Hey," she whispered, cupping Severus's face in her hand and forcing him to meet her gaze. "Come back to me."

Severus unexpectedly leaned his forehead against hers and exhaled. Hermione was taken aback by the literal collapse of all his weight against her, but then she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms securely around him, Severus making no objection to her grasp.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he muttered rather sleepily. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"

It was not what Hermione had wanted, but she expected it nonetheless, and was hardly bothered. Her sweet, genuine smile returned and she retook possession of her husband's face with both hands, loving the feel of his skin in her palms.

"Of course," she replied softly, placing a tender kiss on Severus's lips before moving to his cheeks and then the tip of his hooked nose. For several minutes, Hermione repeated the motions, her lips caressing and savoring every inch of his face, from the crease in his forehead, to the crook in his nose, and the dip in his lips. At the moment, she simply could not help herself. She had missed him so much, and her emotions were running away with her. When her eyes finally sought his again, they were shut, enjoying her delicate touch, and then, to her surprise, did not reopen.

Hermione listened to Severus's breathing, growing steadier, and was taken aback by how quickly he fell asleep in her arms. Comfortable and content with the professor in her embrace, Hermione simply watched him attentively.

The years of insomnia before and after the wizarding wars had made the simple act of sleeping miserable for him, and, without a sleeping draught, proved near impossible to control; but not tonight. Hermione moaned as she studied her man in black, knowing she would eventually have to wake him and move them both from this cozy intimacy that was so needed and desired.

A few hairs fell against Severus's protruding nose, and Hermione lightly brushed them away, her hand advancing from his cheek to his buttons once more, where she rested her hand for a long while as his chest rose and fell in motion with his gentle breathing. Once her body started to become stiff, however, Hermione inched in closer to Severus, allowing her nose to touch his. She waited awhile, thinking he might wake, but when he did not, she reluctantly prodded him.

"Severus," she breathed, although it pained her to stir him, having noticed for some time how exhausted he was. "Sweetheart, wake up." Severus roused a little before his body resettled comfortably against hers. Hermione pressed him again, though still ever so gently, coaxing the dark man to wake from his abnormally peaceful slumber. "Wake up, Severus. Come now. I don't want you to sleep on the couch all night. It's horrible for your back."

Severus's eyes fluttered, teasing Hermione, who thought they might open each time, even though they did not. A low moan escaped his lips as he protested her attempts to wake him.

"No, stop," he hissed, as his head jerked away from her.

Hermione let out a chuckle. "What happened to my insomniac?" she teased softly.

Finally, after several minutes, Hermione was able to rouse Severus, who awoke disheveled and defeated. He carefully sat up, putting a hand to his head, and keeping his eyes closed in objection to the strong light coming from the fireplace. Hermione rubbed his back, not letting him pull away from her though he evidently wished to.

"You need your sleeping draught, Severus. Come, let's go to bed."

Helping the fatigued Potions Master to his feet, Hermione led Severus out of the sitting room and down a long hallway to their bedroom. After some sluggish, unsuccessful protests, he finally submitted to Hermione's will, allowing her to properly undress him, changing him into the black pair of flannel pants and shirt he wore every night, and watching as he took a sleeping draught. All the while, Severus made very little protest to his wife's thoughtful attention, only occasionally grumbling faintly, far too exhausted to fight her off.

After taking the phial to his lips, he returned to his deep slumber faster than Hermione had seen him do in months. Hermione, on the other hand, lay awake at Severus's side, fully alert. Though her side became numb during the many hours she remained awake next to him, Hermione could not bring herself to reposition or turn away from the Slytherin man she had so missed, and took quiet pleasure in watching Severus sleep. It was comforting and a relief to her to know that the wizard she loved was right beside her, at home where he belonged.

Severus's eyelashes fluttered every so often but he never awoke and, unbeknownst to Hermione, slept rather peacefully for the first time since leaving for Hogwarts. At long last, Hermione finally fell asleep in the late hours of the morning, her head resting comfortably against her husband's.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Jeannie squealed, running full-throttle towards Severus with her frisky black curls and jumping onto his lap.<p>

Severus let out a small yelp, his face contorted in pain. His hair was tousled, and though he had slept a full seven hours, a considerably long time for him, he hardly appeared well-rested. Dark circles were etched under his eyes and his complexion was pale to the point of lifelessness. His eyes were only half-open, as if he would fall back asleep again at any moment.

_That would be impossible_, he concluded. Severus could not believe he had managed seven hours of uninterrupted rest and was contemplating that feat, when Jeannie swept in and surprised him with her very physical greeting.

"Careful, Jeannie!" Hermione gasped, slamming her coffee down on the kitchen table. "There's no need to jump on your father like that, for goodness' sake!"

"Sorry, Mummy," Jeannie grinned, unaware she was causing any pain.

"It's all right," Severus breathed, much to Hermione's dismay. She glowered at her husband reproachfully; he always crumbled to the four-year-old's every whim.

"It's _hardly_ all right, Severus! No more of that, Jeannie, please."

Jeannie ignored Hermione and wrapped her little arms around Severus's neck. "You're home, Daddy!"

She was wearing the pink pajamas that she had worn the last time Severus saw her, and her curls were pulled back into two side ponytails. Though initially delighted to see him, her round face turned from elation to bitterness in a flash.

"I waited for you. Why didn't you come?" She pouted her lips, waiting for his reply.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin. I was late. I had a lot to do."

"Humph!"

The young girl removed her arms from Severus's neck and wrapped them around her chest, scrutinizing him with the most unpleasant look, an expression that Severus secretly loathed. It resembled him far too much.

"I really _am_ sorry, Jeannie," he amusingly offered, though his reply sounded emotionless. It seemed sufficient to satisfy the little lookalike, who uncrossed her arms and gave him a broad grin once again.

"That's all right!"

Jeannie flung her arms back around his neck. Severus allowed his daughter to hold onto him for a few moments before pulling back to examine her fully.

"You ought to hurry. The stores will be opening soon."

"Daddy, will you help me?" Her dark eyes and dramatic pout pleaded with him.

Though Severus Snape did not appreciate being taken advantage of, especially after everything he had gone through in the past, his children had become the exception. He knew Jeannie was toying with him, something which he rather enjoyed. The little one was more than capable of picking out her own outfits, but when Severus was home, Jeannie insisted that she somehow needed her father's input, even though the drab professor wore nothing but the same selective, black items.

Severus sighed and cracked a small smile, taking her chin in his hand. "All right."

Jeannie beamed with excitement and hopped off of his lap with ease, this time much more gracefully. She sprinted down the hallway and disappeared whilst Severus turned to Hermione for some kind of support; she only shrugged.

"I'm afraid that's your department," she teased.

Severus gave a low growl and stood up rather carefully, before turning his back to her and following Jeannie down the hallway. Hermione watched him go, her pleasant mood fading as his form vanished from sight.

She _must_ find time to talk to Severus about Hailey. She was going mad not knowing his side of the story and was anxious to hear what had happened. Granted, it was only Saturday morning and there was still the whole weekend for that conversation to transpire, but the next two days were filling up quickly. Severus had brought home a stack of papers to grade and would most likely work on them intermittently all weekend. In addition, they were having dinner with her parents tonight and might possibly take Jeannie out for breakfast the following morning. Severus would probably head back to Hogwarts in the early afternoon on Sunday, as was his preference, to get a jump start on the following week. Hermione also had plenty of things to occupy herself with as well, and their mounting plans, which she normally would have looked forward to, seemed to only be impinging upon a conversation that needed to take place. She had to speak to Severus about Hailey, and soon. There was also another matter on Hermione's mind, but that was less pressing at the moment...

_Have they talked at all?_ she wondered as she sat alone at the kitchen table. _Probably not. Severus won't spill it out willingly; I'm going to have to weasel it out of him, I'm sure._ Hermione's face contorted at this conclusion, and a miserable groan escaped her mouth as she reflected over what was sure to be a less than favorable reaction from her husband. _This better not ruin our whole weekend._

Severus and Jeannie returned to the kitchen a few minutes later. Jeannie was dressed in a purple skirt, fluffy white sweater, and matching purple shoes. Her ponytails were untouched, so Hermione took the precious curls in her hands and readjusted them.

"You sure you won't be cold in that, Jeannie?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She insisted," said Severus in a disapproving tone.

Jeannie looked up at her mother with a defiant grin. Hermione finally let out a sigh of defeat.

"Very well. You ready to go, missy?"

"Yes!"

Jeannie gave a twirl, allowing her pretty skirt to sway with her little body. Severus stood behind her in silence, but then crouched down to kiss the top of her black mane.

"Have fun," he whispered in her ear, bending lower. "Behave yourself, and listen to your mother."

Hermione put on her jacket and pulled out a coat for Jeannie, who was skipping about the kitchen in utter joy. "We'll bring you back some sweets from Honeydukes, Daddy!" she gabbed excitedly, her eyes twinkling with wonder at their trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione smiled affectionately at her husband, whose eyes followed the little girl about the room as she hopped around in a dreamlike state.

"That won't be necessary," Severus replied and rubbed a hand through his disheveled hair, "but I'll take some tea from Madam Puddifoot's."

Hermione, still watching him, nodded and bent down to assist Jeannie with her coat. Although it was only September and the leaves were barely starting to fall, Hogsmeade was much colder than their humble abode in the English countryside, and usually colder than Hogwarts. Anticipating snow or at least freezing temperatures, Hermione wrapped Jeannie in a thick winter coat, mittens, and hat for the occasion.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Hermione offered, already knowing what her husband would say.

"Yes, Daddy! _Please?_"

Severus sighed and curled his lip, slightly irritated that his wife had asked _again_. It was the third time that morning.

"I can't, Jeannie. I have a pile of papers to grade and—"

_"'Lots of work to do,'_ yeah, yeah," the little girl mouthed, echoing Severus's excuse. She dashed behind him and skipped away towards the sitting room, leaving Hermione and Severus alone in the kitchen.

Hermione inhaled and shifted her weight to one side. Severus found himself momentarily distracted by her pale blue coat, fitted jeans, and high brown boots, each of which accentuated and complimented what was, to him, a flawless, seductive figure. Hermione eased towards him and gripped his arm.

"I wish you could come with us," she implored with an inherent gentleness. Though Hermione meant it genuinely, she winced, anticipating some grave retort from Severus. She quickly spoke again before he could say a word. "I'm not trying to guilt-trip you, Severus. I understand. I'm just saying..."

Severus simply surveyed Hermione for a moment before leaning in and kissing her cheek, warm and supple against his lips. He desired more, _much more_, but pulled away instead.

"I know, Hermione. I'm sorry."

His silky voice might have sounded emotionless, but Hermione could comprehend the sincerity, and she was one of the few who could. She waved his apology away with her hand and donned a pair of blue mittens that matched her heavy coat.

"Don't worry. It's fine."

Hermione reached her arms around Severus's waist and hugged him to her, bringing his body into hers with ease, and buried her face in his flannel shirt. She felt his fingers twine in her hair and listened to his heated breathing against her forehead. His heartbeat was strong and steady against her ear, and Hermione could sense that Severus did not want to let her go. Neither did she want him to.

Finally, after a long pause, Severus spoke in a hushed voice, breaking the serenity. "Be careful, Hermione."

Her caramel eyes met his and she smiled lovingly. "Always am."

She pecked the bridge of his nose and, with reluctance, broke their embrace. She offered one last parting look to her husband before taking her leave. By the time Severus reached the open doorway and stared across the hall towards the sitting room, a green light burst from the fireplace and then quickly dissipated. Hermione and Jeannie were gone.

Severus lingered in the room for another moment before meandering away. He headed to the bedroom, where he promptly showered and dressed. He put on a bulky, black sweater and loose cotton pants, choosing not to put on his formal attire until later when the Grangers arrived. He then immediately set about grading the stack of papers from his first, second, and fifth years; the piles of parchment were still on top of the coffee table where he had left them the night before. The heat from the room was receding due to the lack of a fire, so Severus took out his wand, muttered the incantation, burning logs suddenly appearing, radiating immediate warmth.

Severus dropped onto the couch and stared at the countless hours of work ahead of him. He rubbed a hand through his damp hair and his pallid countenance took on a weary look, as he grabbed the pile and took out his feathered quill, dipping it into red ink before scratching furiously on the first page. The pattern repeated itself for the remainder of the morning and into the early afternoon. Severus only took one break to use the loo before returning to his work, writing intensely and without faltering.

He had not given any thought to Hailey for the first time in nearly two weeks, and, as he finished another round of grading, he gave his hand a rest, which, in turn, allowed his mind to wander to her, to all of his children. He gingerly rubbed his right hand, which was now sore and protesting the constant pressure he had been exerting.

He then wondered what Hailey, Surina, and Lily might be doing that weekend, at that very moment. Was Hailey settling in all right? How was Surina doing in Transfiguration? Was she helping Scorpius adjust? What was Lily up to, for that matter? Why had his eldest not visited him yet? Did Hailey still hate him?

Severus found his mind stuck on _that_ yet again. He recalled the first week of his daughter's assistantship; it had not gone well. Hailey had shown up three nights that week and was virtually silent the entire length of time that she spent with him. Severus occupied her with restocking the ingredient shelves without magic, knowing she would be easily engaged with that duty for the four hours she was there. By the second evening, he could sense Hailey's mounting frustration at performing such tedious, mundane tasks without any breaks or the use of her wand. The professor secretly had hoped she might ask to leave or relinquish the post altogether, but so far she had not done so, much to his dismay and surprise.

Severus quickly decided that he would make her do the same assignment again next week to see how much more she could take. Surely, she would not care to continue stocking thousands upon thousands of potion ingredients day after day, week after week? Severus was almost certain Hailey would want to quit by next Friday, and that gave him some reassurance. The sooner she quit, the better...

Severus closed his eyes, swallowing hard. He did not want to remember her deaf-defying words. They had been echoing in his ears for weeks, and he simply had too much work at the moment to allow himself to get wrapped up in his daughter's enmity. If he allowed his mind to continue down this road, he would never get another paper graded.

Severus opened his eyes and exhaled, taking a large stack of the fifth years' essays into his lap and was about to commence grading, when the burning flames suddenly turned green. Severus's eyes darted up as Hermione and Jeannie came whisking through the fireplace with ferocious speed. The green flash made Severus squint, having grown accustomed to the natural light of the fire. When his eyes adjusted, Severus took in the two females standing in front of him. Hermione and Jeannie held several bags in one of their hands and had the opposite intertwined with the other's. Severus observed the various bags in their hands, each bright, colorful and stuffed to the brim with contents he could only guess were candy and all kinds of assorted sweets.

"You made out well," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Jeannie giggled and held up three overstuffed bags in her hand, as if her father had not already scrutinized them properly. Hermione peered down at their charming daughter and shook her chestnut curls.

"Jeannie insisted on buying you and the girls a couple of sweets."

"And I got you some tea, Daddy!"

Jeannie's hand slipped out of Hermione's grasp and her finger pointed to a blue bag that she was holding. She was beaming and obviously pleased with herself.

Severus could not help but indulge the dark-haired girl in front of him, and, when he spoke, his tone was uncharacteristically pleasant, "Oh, that's wonderful, Jeannie. Thank you very much." Jeannie bustled about with the bags and skipped towards the hallway as Hermione and Severus's eyes trailed after her bobbing curls. "And I'm assuming you paid for everything?" he called out to her as she disappeared beyond the open doorway.

"Yep, yep!" she squeaked, her tiny footsteps dying away as she headed for her bedroom on the second floor.

Hermione smirked at her husband's teasing, taking in the piles of parchment and books scattered all over the coffee table and couch. Severus seemed to be smothered by the mix, his frame still amongst all the clutter that surrounded him.

"It looks like you've made out well, too?"

Severus regarded her emotionlessly, before promptly taking out his wand and jerking his litter of work back into order. The papers instantly piled themselves on top of each other into several neat stacks. The books closed themselves, flying to the side of the couch in alphabetical order. Severus flung his feathered quill into its holder on the coffee table and folded his hands in his lap. He seemed slightly irritated, or possibly unsettled, though Hermione was not sure which.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, befuddled by the confusing look Severus was giving her.

"Yes," he replied, his voice inanimate. "We need to talk."

Hermione's body tensed. She assumed he wanted to discuss Hailey, and her face could not mask the surprise she felt at him bringing up the subject. She had been mentally prepared to approach him herself, and now he was doing so instead. The bright witch took in a quick breath to try and gather her composure for what she feared would be a most unpleasant conversation.

"Hermione?"

She blinked a few times before realizing she had been gawking at Severus in a manner that clearly alarmed him. His dark eyes were scrutinizing every inch of her face. His fatigue was still apparent and traced every outline around his eyelids, forehead, and mouth. Hermione suddenly felt horrible as she took in his rather haggard appearance.

"Sorry," she breathed, biting her lips as had become her nervous habit. "I - I'm just taken aback. I figured I'd be the one bringing this all up..."

Severus's brow wrinkled. "Bringing what up?"

Panic swept across Hermione's face and she considered that perhaps they were not, in fact, on the same wave length. Was Hailey actually whom Severus wanted to discuss? She could see the suspicion and curiosity in his narrowed eyes, and her mind began racing.

"Um, oh, never mind. It was nothing. What did you want to talk about?"

Hermione hoped her cheeks were not as flushed as they felt. Hopefully, it was just the heat of the fire which had resumed its normal hue behind her, casting a long shadow next to the dark figure on the couch.

"Last night," Severus offered slowly, cautiously, and with surveying eyes.

"Oh!" Hermione's face looked down at the wizard before her, still puzzled. "Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize. I figured you were probably angry that I didn't get here sooner. I should have sent word that I would be so late. It was not my intention to keep you waiting, Hermione. I'm sorry."

Hermione searched Severus's weary visage, which was illuminated by the auburn and orange light from the fire. The changing colors were welcoming but peculiar against his otherwise pale skin.

Hermione felt her heart lift at hearing his apology. It was unexpected, and, though his voice was unshaken, Hermione knew that Severus meant every word of it, and she offered him a comforting look in return.

"It's all right," she replied. "I was angry at first, but I got over it. I understand. Really, Severus. Don't worry about me."

Severus paused, glancing down at his elongated fingers before meeting her soft gaze again. "Thank you for your help last night..."

Hermione knew what Severus wanted to say but was too proud to utter, so she gave him another gentle, reassuring smile. "You don't need to thank me, Severus," she murmured quietly.

"Yes, I do."

Hermione inched closer, wishing she could drop her bags and ignore the mess it would make. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him.

"Stop, sweetheart. Don't go there, please..."

Severus did not say anything, but continued to stare up at her without emotion, though his words hinted at many. Hermione cocked her head to one side, her hair shifting a bit and tumbling down her shoulders. Perhaps he wanted to discuss Hailey after all; at least, that was her hope.

"Is something else bothering you?"

She was not sure if Severus's pupils widened or just flickered from the light, but she regretted asking because they were analyzing her again, searching her face for some kind of hidden meaning to her question. "No. Why?"

Hermione thought quickly. "No particular reason. You just seem distracted or upset is all."

"Just a moment. What did you think I wanted to discuss earlier?"

"Wha...? Oh! Well, erm, last night, of course."

"No." Severus's upper lip curled wickedly and his voice lowered in a menacing fashion, which only caused Hermione further anxiety. She remembered that look from when she was a student and it was unsettling, to say the least. "There's something else. What is it?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Severus!"

Hermione stomped her foot and headed for the kitchen, determined to end the conversation. She had wanted so desperately to hear his side of things, but now she just wanted to get away from those threatening, sharp eyes that seemed to rip right through to her very soul. Why was Severus so good at seeing through her fibs? Even without being an extremely gifted Legilimens, the man could penetrate her mind to its very core. _Every time._

Hermione stumbled momentarily with her bags and threw them down on the kitchen table in a failed attempt to 'act' annoyed. She did not have to turn around to sense that Severus had followed her into the kitchen.

"Enough of your shenanigans, Hermione," he snapped, as she made no effort to meet his intense stare, scanning the kitchen for something to occupy her attention instead. The last thing she wanted was for Severus to read her mind. It would only make things progressively worse.

"What's going on?" Severus demanded with a growl.

"Nothing, Severus! I already told you, I'm not mad. Why must you always look for something that isn't there?"

Severus clenched his firm jaw. The anxiety in her voice was unmistakable. She was definitely hiding something. If there was one thing Severus Snape could not stand, it was being taken for a fool. He sensed the unnatural temperature within his chest rising steadily, egging his anger onward, but he tried to repress it by taking a few calculated breaths.

"Don't lie to me," he hissed.

Hermione jolted at feeling Severus's rough grip around her arm. When she whipped her head around, their noses practically bumped, causing Hermione to gasp and tumble backwards. He had crept up on her so suddenly that she was not prepared to meet his eyes, so close to hers and as black as could be.

"Let go!" she reprimanded him when her initial shock wore off.

Severus obeyed but seemed to think the matter over first before releasing his grasp. He surveyed Hermione's fair eyes, which were larger than normal, and her rose-colored lips, which were hanging open. And she was nursing the arm he had grabbed too roughly.

At seeing his wife's gesture, the heat in Severus's chest subsided. He had not meant to cause her pain. He had merely wanted to get her attention. Why did he have to hurt her to do so? It was getting worse, though he did not want to acknowledge it, so he reprimanded himself quietly and heaved a deep, frustrated sigh, turning his gaze away from Hermione's distressed face to her injured arm.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to. I just..."

Severus stopped speaking, unsure of what to do or say. His hands lingered in front of him, outstretched towards Hermione's hurt arm that he wished to caress more gently, but then they flew behind his back. Hermione inched towards him and stared at his striking features, which were now composed, but offered an inkling of emotion.

"All right," she breathed, "you really want to know?"

Severus took in her calm complexion, surprised by her delicate but direct response. "Yes," he implored, feeling ever guiltier.

"Then don't be so rough. There are plenty of other ways to get my attention, you know."

She jabbed him hard in the chest, but Severus could not be sure if it was meant lightheartedly or not, and he did not have time to analyze it, because she brushed past him before he could say anything else. She disappeared from the kitchen momentarily, and when Severus finally turned around towards the open doorway, Hermione reemerged at his side with a piece of crumbled parchment clasped in both hands. Severus examined the paper, fleetingly at first, but his heart sank as he took a second, closer look. He knew what it was without Hermione telling him: Hailey's letter.

His daughter's handwriting was unmistakable, despite the rather hasty execution with which it had been written. There were splotched stains throughout, and much of the ink had cascaded down the page. Severus felt as if his legs were crumbling underneath him as his eyes soaked in her handwriting, dripping in ink and tears; it was all his fault. Hermione examined his reaction, searching for what she hoped would be a reasonable explanation. To her amazement, Severus's entire visage altered from an unemotional reserve to overwhelming sadness and, _was that self-loathing?_ She was not sure, but it sent a horrible shock through every fiber of her being.

"No," he murmured, his voice unnaturally thin.

"She wrote me last week," Hermione prodded, waiting for a reply, but her husband said nothing. "Severus, is it true? There are a few alarming things in here that she accuses you of. Did - Did you use your wand on our daughter?"

"I..."

Severus could not bring himself to answer her. He gawked at the letter with a reproachful, forlorn expression, as if it contained all of his faults and failures spilled out onto one page. It was not the sort of reaction Hermione had expected, though she knew this conversation would not be pleasurable for either of them, and her concern mounted. An unexpected wave of guilt overpowered her in a flash.

_I never should have shown him this!_ her mind screamed as Severus's face contorted in an undisclosed agony. _Damn it, Hermione. Why couldn't you just have waited for him to bring it up? Or why didn't you just ask him outright instead of shoving the letter in his face? It must be the letter. He didn't need to see it, I should have just asked._

Hermione could not fathom why she was suddenly so worried, only that the letter seemed to be causing Severus a tremendous amount of pain. Was everything Hailey said true? She was desperate for Severus to look at her, but he would not. His eyes were fixated on the letter and would not look away, not even for a brief moment.

Severus started to back away from her with fragile, deliberate steps, almost losing his balance, but Hermione filled the gap between them and tugged his chin to meet her troubled gaze. When his eyes finally met hers, they spoke volumes in spite of their blackness.

"Severus?" Hermione begged, trying to coax an explanation from the man that she loved. Even if Hailey's version of things was correct, she still needed him to tell his side of the matter. "Please... Tell me what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	10. Confessions

****A/N: Hey, HG/SS readers! Here is another Severus & Hermione chapter for you. I considered combining this chapter and the next one, but I decided it would probably be way too long and overloaded. So be on the lookout for _more_ Severus and Hermione in Chapter 11 as well, plus the intro to another subplot... (I figure more HG/SS is a good thing, right? ;))****

****Also, I wanted to mention with my last update that Sariah has made a second wonderful drawing for my story! Please click on my Profile to find the link. The artworks are entitled "Before Bed" and "The Choices He Made," and they are stunning! I LOVE them, and I think you will, too! Go check them out! :)  
><strong>**

****As always, please review and leave me your feedback! It helps me and encourages more than you know... Thanks so much! _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny! :)_  
><strong>**

****DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Confessions<strong>

Hermione motioned Severus several times towards the kitchen table a few feet away. His behavior was growing more and more unsettling. She had implored him to tell her what happened with Hailey, but the only response he kept echoing over and over, with a glazed-over countenance, was, "She hates me, Hermione. She hates me so much..."

The only other time Hermione could recall Severus's voice sounding that sorrowful was the night in the Shrieking Shack at Hogwarts, nineteen years ago...

_That terrible, yet unforgettable, night when her husband, then her professor, lay powerless before her, Harry and Ron, his black robes covered in blood from the monstrous snake bites he received to the neck. There, in that gloom-infested, shattered place where their Potions Master lay dying at their feet. Hermione, one of the wizard's countless students, sensed somewhere in the depths of her soul that Severus would perish. There was simply no way a human being could survive such trauma, but the brilliant witch was not ready to accept the inevitable._

_His voice was so desperate and morose as he struggled to speak. "You have your mother's eyes," he whispered, so low that she barely heard him._

_Severus's dark eyes bore into Harry's, and nothing else was said; nothing else needed to be uttered. In that brief exchange, Hermione observed two men that she loved—the Potions Master and the Chosen One—understanding one another for the very first time._

_Then, for a fleeting moment, Severus locked eyes with Hermione, and she sucked in the breath she was already holding. Those impenetrable eyes ripped right through her tough exterior and ripped her heart into countless fragments. Hermione wanted to clutch her chest but could not find the will to move. She was paralyzed on the spot. This could not be the end... This nightmare could not possibly be real..._

_She sensed those familiar eyes calling to her as they grew more lifeless with each passing second. Hermione wanted so desperately to go to him, comfort him, plead with him, beg him to hang on. Why could she not move?_

_No other thoughts came, except a propelling desire to go with the heroic, mortally wounded man lying before her, utterly helpless. She would have gladly died right there on the spot and been relieved of all of her anguish, so long as she could be with the man that she loved._

_How could Severus leave her? He could not go where she was not permitted to follow. She could not possibly live in a world where Severus Snape did not exist, even if he could not be hers..._

_Those midnight eyes told her everything: he was departing this life and there was nothing she could do. His words prior to the reference to Harry's mother were not only for the scarred hero he had seemingly despised, they were also for the young Gryffindor woman that he loved._

_"Look...at...me..." he had breathed just a few moments before._

_Unbeknownst to the two young men at Hermione's sides—the best friends whom she had known all her school days—Severus's words were as much for her as they were for Harry, and they spoke volumes. They echoed defeat, the Potion Master's final succumbing as he was about to relinquish what little oxygen he had left, but not before he conveyed his final message to the Boy Who Lived, now a young man, whom he had sworn to protect seventeen years ago._

Hermione shuddered as that gut-wrenching memory swept over her, temporarily paralyzing her where she stood, but she quickly shook it off, not daring to delve further into that long lost despair. It was painful enough having to rehash it in her dreams, let alone when she was awake and alert.

Severus had not noticed Hermione's faraway look and whispered something inaudible. His pale frame was a shade whiter than normal, and his firm upper body was crumbling against her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, and, together, they eased themselves towards the table. Severus seemed inept at moving of his own free will and his demeanor was certainly not his usual, much to Hermione's alarm. She knew he was somewhere else.

"Sit, sweetheart. Please sit," she urged him gently, guiding Severus into a chair, as he stared off somewhere beyond her reach.

"I've done it again, Hermione." Hermione glanced over the man in black, her caramel eyes shining with compassion. "She hates me," came his silky, redundant whisper.

"Don't say that, Severus. Please, tell me what happened."

"She hates me, and she should. You should, too..."

Hermione dropped into a chair next to him, grabbing his arm more forcefully than intended, and shaking him violently. "Stop it, Severus! Please! How can you say such things?"

"Because I'm a terrible person..."

Hermione watched Severus cover his face with his hands. His long hair fell everywhere, obscuring his dramatic features from view, his words piercing the silence that momentarily fell between them. Hermione tried to whisk the straggly hairs away to see Severus's profile, but was unsuccessful. His locks were thick and weaved in and out of her fingers. She enjoyed touching hem, and was glad when he did not recoil from the gentle strokes to his scalp.

"I had a feeling you would take it this way." She bit her lip and grimaced. "I should never have shown you the letter."

"No," Severus replied firmly. "You were right to show me this. I should see the damage that I've caused. It should never have happened. It's inexcusable, Hermione. Just like with Surina, with Lily. She has every right to hate me. I hate myself!"

His voice grew more anguished with every word. The professor's contempt for himself matched the snarl in his voice, coursing through his veins and making his entire body shudder. Hermione looked on helplessly, not daring to let go of his arm.

"You're far from a horrible person, Severus," she whispered, hurt by the implications he was making, feeling as if they were some kind of personal offense against her as well, "and Hailey _knows_ that. She doesn't hate you. She couldn't hate you if you tried. You're her father."

"And more's the pity for her," he growled in response.

"Stop! You are talking nonsense, Severus!"

"We should never have had children, Hermione. It should never have happened."

Hermione felt like she had received several blows to the stomach, and a tiny gasp escaped her lips as she surveyed the black mass before her. She had not expected Severus to say such horrid things, and she stared at the somber, miserable man at her side. Then her jaw clenched as a new hurt entered that went beyond anything she had felt before, at least in a long while.

"_What?_" she breathed cautiously, but Severus refused to look at her.

"I should have held firm. I should _never_ have given in. You should never have trusted me to be the father you expected me to be, Hermione. You put too much faith in me. I'll never be the father your children deserve..."

For a moment, Hermione could do nothing but gawk at him. In all the years she had known him, in all the mood swings and torments she had witnessed Severus put himself through,—almost always unnecessarily—she never anticipated that he would say the wretched words he was now.

"They're_ your_ children, too, Severus! How can you say that? _How?_"

Severus kept his face hidden behind his curtain of hair and mumbled through the hands still clasped to his face, "Because you know it's true, Hermione. You know I was the wrong choice."

"_What?_"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Severus hissed in a faint voice that was very unlike himself. "You should never have chosen me. It was a gamble you should never have taken, and I should have stopped you while I still had the self-control to resist."

"_Gamble?_" Hermione breathed, her lip quivering in a tumult of injury and despair. "Severus... That hurts. Why would you say that to me?"

Hot tears prickled Hermione's eyes, but she held them back as she watched Severus heave a heavy sigh before finally offering her a damaged answer, his face still masked from view. "You should never have saved my life, Hermione."

Hermione felt like she could not get enough air and immediately threw up her trembling hands, running them through her hair several times, fighting to keep her composure. She felt a wave of emotions washing over her, about to give way, so she gritted her teeth to keep them far away, locked somewhere at the back of her mind.

"I won't listen to this," she whispered in a dangerous tone that echoed her husband's. "You are taking this matter far too personally, Severus. Stop it! Talk sensibly, for goodness' sake!"

His lingering, dark words stung, and the pain was excruciating and unbearable. When she received no further reply from the brooding man beside her, Hermione quickly confirmed her fill of it. In a swift and sudden move, Hermione pried Severus's hands away from his face with a force that surprised them both.

"Severus Snape, you listen to me!" Her voice was her own, but much stronger than before. "You're a good father! You're an _exceedingly_ good father. We all make mistakes and you are no exception, do you hear? Now, are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to drag out the Veritaserum?" She narrowed her eyes whilst Severus took in his wife's newfound overbearance. "Don't think I don't know where all your personal stashes are kept in this house!"

Though she had meant to him out of his reclusive state, it only seemed to propel him further away. He shifted his weight around to get out of her grip and cast his eyes downwards, brushing a few strings of hair out of his line of vision with an air of annoyance.

"That isn't necessary," he griped, his reply aimed more at Hermione's failed attempt at humor than at her empty threat.

"Fair enough. Then start from the beginning."

She brought an arm around Severus's back and squeezed him with all of her strength, half expecting him to back out of her demand, but he made no such attempt. He related everything to Hermione about that first day of term: Hailey's smirk and giggle; his temper, which, he admitted, felt so far outside of his control; the wand incident; and Hailey's response once they were alone, when he had tried so desperately to apologize and explain his actions.

_So, Hailey's story coincides with Severus's, to a point._

Hailey had not disclosed the very end of that first lesson to Hermione and now she understood why; it was horrific, containing so much misdirected anger and a lack of understanding between father and daughter. What did the poor girl think? What was she making of all this?

Hermione was shocked when Severus told her about Hailey's outbursts: her aggression, her screams, her smacking him across the face, and her repeated shouts of hatred for Severus, which he was clearly hung up on and kept repeating. He also recalled their last heated discussion in the deserted corridor outside of McGonagall's office and all of their daughter's built-up frustrations. Hailey's actions puzzled Hermione. They were not at all like the sweet, level-headed girl that she knew, and Hermione grew quieter as Severus delved further and further into the depths of his personal despair and their daughter's ongoing, persistent fury. Severus also informed her of the assistantship and how Hailey appeared to be taking it all. He lamented his decision in choosing their daughter, who seemed to possess nothing but contempt for him. The situation was worse than Hermione had originally thought.

"Severus," she moaned once he was finished, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was afraid of this. It - It sounds much worse than before..."

Severus's shoulders tensed and he tried to pull away, but Hermione's hold on him was quite strong, and, in truth, he longed for her familiar touch. Severus easily succumbed, allowing Hermione to nuzzle her nose against his neck, but he did not return her advances. He was too wrapped up in his own self-hate to respond the way that he wanted to.

"Can we not talk about that, please?" he murmured, his deep voice unusually desperate. Hermione eyed him thoughtfully with a sad pout, but agreed not to push the subject. For now.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she whispered in his ear.

Severus grumbled, displeased. "Why didn't you tell me you already knew?"

Hermione drew back and stared into her husband's fatigued features, and the devastated look he projected broke her heart. It was that same tragic expression from years ago and it alarmed Hermione whenever it unexpectedly reemerged, which was far more frequently as of late.

"She didn't tell me everything, love," Hermione replied as soothingly as she could. "She didn't tell me how she hit you or told you she hated you. She left all of that out. Can't you see why?"

Severus continued to stare at her, unmoved. "You didn't answer my question."

Hermione searched Severus's face and brought her forehead to his. His eyes were so distant and sad that Hermione thought she would surely drown in them if she did not pull them both out of this gloom as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you in person. I waited to see you so that we could discuss this matter face-to-face." She paused, waiting for Severus to respond, but he only stared. "Was that unreasonable of me?"

Severus gave a defeated groan before touching his lips to her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes, relishing in this delicate exchange, and took pleasure in his soft lips against her skin.

"No, of course not," he replied after a while, "but I hate thinking you've known all this time how badly I've behaved. I can't imagine what's been going through your mind these past few weeks."

Hermione peered up at him attentively. "I try not to make any judgments until I know both sides. You know that, Severus. And anyway, Hailey didn't tell me everything, remember?"

Severus frowned, his sable eyes searching Hermione's, almost pleading with her. He hesitated before responding. "And what's the conclusion you've reached, my dear?"

Hermione offered him a charitable smile and stroked his cheek lovingly as she so often did. A profound sigh escaped Severus's lips at receiving this simple gesture, as if he had been holding his breath for a long time.

"You were wrong to behave as you did, Severus," she concurred softly, "but Hailey was equally wrong to react so violently. You _both_ made mistakes."

"But I—"

Hermione pressed her hand to his lips, before tracing them thoughtfully with her finger. "Severus, you're human. I'm not a sainted mother, and you're no perfect father. We all make mistakes. You both just need to sit down and have a serious talk about this."

"She'd never agree to that," Severus growled, hastily running his hand through his hair. "She doesn't want to talk to me, Hermione. I've damaged her too much."

"I think you underestimate how strong and resilient our daughters are," Hermione contradicted, continuing to stare at him fondly. "She'll come around, sweetheart. Give her some time to get over her anger. She's hurting just as much as you, right now."

Severus scowled, tearing Hermione's hand away from his face, but she would not allow it. She was well-attuned to his mental methods of self-torture, so she wasted no time. Hermione grabbed his chin and pulled him towards her again, not giving him the opportunity to reflect, or to berate himself yet again.

"You owe her an explanation, Severus, and she owes you one, too, as well as an apology. You've already given her that. Now Hailey needs to do the same and she _will_, you'll see."

Severus's eyes widened a little, a shimmer of hope lighting them up for only seconds before vanishing. "So, you – you don't think she's right to hate me then?"

There was angst and desperation seeping through his cracked, low voice and Hermione reacted immediately by planting a firm kiss on his lips. He reacted passionately in return, reaching round and grabbing the small of her back, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. His desire to show how grateful he was to receive her affection was more than apparent. Severus knew this was a token of Hermione's forgiveness, and he did not want to let her go.

"No," Hermione murmured, after pulling back to gaze at him again. "I do not think that she's right on that point." She gave another reassuring, intense kiss to the broken man in her arms, before finishing her sentence, murmuring softly as she continued to caress his face in her hands with a broad smile. "And, for the record, no one hates you, Severus. Mind you, you can be quite impossible and moody and damn near exacerbating, and sometimes I really_ do_ want to smack you upside the head, such as now, but I'm sorry to inform you that your assertions are invalid. Hate you? No, that's impossible."

Hermione was relieved to hear Severus give a faint, rough chuckle for the first time since he had come home. It was endearing, a solace that Hermione responded to without delay. She leaned her forehead against his, allowing his hooked nose to touch her own, a persistent smile still etched across her attractive mouth.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Severus muttered quietly, before taking a deep breath, not removing his eyes from her. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, staring into the professor's eyes with a fresh playfulness. "I thought you just said a couple minutes ago that I never should have chosen you?"

"I retract that remark," Severus growled back, causing Hermione to stifle a laugh.

"Well, good, because I'm fairly proud of the choices I make. Also, I'm rather astute, as you are already well-aware, and I have a pretty strong conviction that this will all work itself out. You _will_ see."

To Hermione's relief, a recognizable, dark smirk formed on Severus's visage. "If you say so, you insufferable know-it-all."

The beautiful witch suddenly bit her lip again, her face turning grave for a fleeting moment. "Do you think we should tell Hailey everything? And Surina, too, for that matter? About..."

"No," Severus affirmed, his demeanor unchanged. "I'd rather not, Hermione. I don't want to alarm them further."

"I really don't think the girls will react as poorly as you're thinking, Severus."

"Please... No."

Severus took his fingers and gently traced the outline of Hermione's lips, forcing his wife to cease biting them. Hermione let out a reluctant sigh, looking him over with the affectionate warmth she always radiated for him.

"Very well, Severus," she consented in a faint voice, "but I think you're making a mistake."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	11. Suspicions

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS fans! Here's another Hermione & Severus chapter for you, which I hope you will enjoy...with hopefully some new developments as well... :)  
><strong>

**Thanks as always for your feedback and reviews! I really can't implore you enough to please keep reviewing. It's so encouraging to me to hear from anyone who is actually taking the time to express an interest in this story I want to tell, and your reviews mean more than you know! :) Keep the feedback coming!  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny! :)_  
><strong>

******DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Suspicions<strong>

"Really, Hermione, he's wearing black in every single picture! Does Severus not own _one_ colored shirt, for goodness' sake?"

Hermione humorously rolled her eyes at her mother's disgruntled question. Mrs. Granger was easing her way about the sitting room, taking in the various moving picture frames hanging on the walls and placed on top of the furniture. Her hair was long and grey and pulled back into a loose bun. Like Hermione, she was thin and very attractive, walking with an active skip in her step. In fact, she didn't remotely look her age.

"Mum," Hermione retorted pleasantly, "it's useless! You're _never_ going to convince Severus to wear a different color. He likes black. You ought to stop buying him these shirts; he'll never wear them!"

Hermione held up a dark green sweater that still had the price tag attached. At least her mother had tried to pick out Slytherin's color, a shade her husband might have considered, if he were not Severus Snape.

Though Hermione was teasing her mother, she was, in truth, perfectly serious. Why did her mother insist on purchasing clothes her son-in-law would never wear? It had been the running joke of the Granger family for at least a decade, but Hermione was beginning to have her fill of it. As for Severus, he saw absolutely no humor in her mother's 'wasteful antics,' nor the tiring, yearly quip made at his expense.

Hermione folded the attractive sweater up and hastily placed it back into the plastic bag from whence it came, grateful that Severus was not nearby to make some snide remark on her mother's behalf. That was always his humor: dark. He was usually quite respectful towards her parents, but that shirt would aggravate him to no end, and Hermione was not interested in the reproach that would most definitely emerge as soon as her parents were gone.

Mrs. Granger ignored her daughter's jibe about the shirt. She halted in front of an image above the fireplace and removed it from its perch, examining it closely with her glasses. Hermione strolled to her mother's side and leaned in to take a closer look as well, though the image was already familiar to her.

It was an older family photograph, taken well before Jeannie was born, when Lily and Surina were toddlers. They were skipping back and forth in front of the camera, tugging at each other's garments. Both girls had large, pretty bows in their hair, and wore virtually identical dresses and shoes. Hermione was standing behind them, holding Hailey in her arms. Hailey must have been just over one year of age at the time, and her little curls were wild and out of control, even then. She had a pacifier in her mouth and was surveying her sisters' tussle, evidently finding amusement in their exchange, from the adorable grin plastered on her face. Severus, meanwhile, was beside Hermione in his usual, infamous attire, and would gaze from the camera to the girls, trying unsuccessfully to get their attention and coax them to peer into the camera. But they would not listen, and Severus turned to Hermione in defeat, although he broke out into a rare grin at the sight of Hailey's endearing smile. Hermione was glancing from Hailey to her husband during all of this commotion, smiling at both of them in her doting way. She seemed quite content despite the fact that no one was standing still for the family portrait. It was all quite chaotic really, but captivating, nonetheless.

The image repeated itself over and over, and Mrs. Granger chuckled after letting the picture unfold before her eyes several times. She commented on Lily and Surina's whimsical dresses, and how they looked like they had "popped right out of a watercolor illustration from an eighteenth-century children's novel."

Mrs. Granger grabbed another photograph off the mantle and reviewed it thoughtfully. Hermione did, too. It was a more recent picture, taken less than a year ago, of Severus and Jeannie sitting outside. It had been casually taken by Hermione, probably at a park somewhere, though she could not recall the exact location. Severus and Jeannie were seated on the grass and gazing up at the camera. Jeannie was sitting on Severus's lap with a sippy cup in one hand and his wand in the other, but Severus was surprisingly apathetic as he watched the doll-faced girl wave it in the air, showing it off. Jeannie was beaming from ear to ear, a trail of milk oozing down her mouth, and Severus was glancing from the camera to Jeannie and back, his stern mouth whispering subtly and relatively close to her earlobe. The dark wizard did not seem annoyed or frustrated or even happy, but there was a sereneness about him that went straight to Hermione's heart. It was an understated photograph, and yet, it spoke volumes, telling her everything about the underlying truths regarding the man that she loved.

"Awww, Jeannie," Mrs. Granger said as Hermione looked on. "She and Severus look so much alike, don't they? The hair, the complexion..." She moved towards Hermione, smiling all the while, before surveying the moving picture again. "She is just gorgeous. They all are. I'm so disappointed that we missed them before they left for school. Your father and I really wanted to be there."

Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her close. "It's all right, Mum. You'll see them soon enough. Mind you, Jeannie's so happy that you're here!"

Hermione and Mrs. Ganger peered over at the dainty, dark-haired girl across the room. She was spread out on the floor in front of Hermione's father, who was seated in a comfy chair in front of her, talking lively to his granddaughter. They were continuously giggling at one another, the old man reaching down and whispering words that caused the four-year-old tot to throw back her head and cackle.

Hermione admired them for a moment, her daughter enraptured by her grandfather's undivided attention and enthusiastic disposition. They were playing some sort of magical board game in which small red and blue figurines moved themselves, hopping this way and that, but only at Jeannie and Mr. Granger's commands.

Hermione's focus suddenly shifted, her eyes darting about the room as if she were soaking it in for the first time. Severus, who was present when they had entered the sitting room about a half-hour ago, was nowhere to be found.

_Where is he?_ she wondered, suspicious.

Her mother's voice broke her concentration. "Any chance you could persuade the girls to come home for a weekend, Hermione? Your father and I would love to see them and spend some quality time. We could take them for the whole weekend, if you and Severus wouldn't mind."

Hermione casually turned to her mother, smiling broadly at her parents' fondness for her daughters. "Oh, I'm sure the girls would love that, Mum! But, frankly, I don't know if they would be able to get away with all of their studies and exams. It may be too difficult before the holiday."

"Not until _Christmas?_"

Mrs. Granger's dread spoke volumes, so Hermione squeezed her shoulder and examined her mother's kind eyes. "I'll ask, Mum," she assured her. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll see if the girls can swing it."

Mrs. Granger's brown eyes lit up at her daughter's proposition, her countenance turning both grateful and excited in a flash. "Wonderful, dear!" she exclaimed, pulling Hermione close. "Perhaps Severus could work something out? Maybe even put in a word with Headmistress, um, oh dear, what's her name again?"

Hermione burst into laughter before emphatically shaking her head. "McGonagall. And Mum, Severus will do no such thing, you know that! More than half of the girls' homework consists of Potions assignments anyway!"

Mrs. Granger shrugged off her daughter's retort. "Well, it was worth a try."

The two wrapped their arms around one another and strolled over to Jeannie and Mr. Granger. The two were still chuckling incessantly, evidently enjoying some sort of private joke; Hermione and her mother did not bother to ask what it was.

Mr. Granger glanced up at Hermione, his extensive grin showing off his flawless white teeth. All of the Grangers had perfect teeth, since Hermione's parents were retired dentists. Hermione begrudged them for making her go through the unnecessary torture of braces for years, when they could have simply used magic to correct her dental occlusion. When her own children came along, Hermione decided she would not put her daughters through such ghastly methods, not when she had a wand at her disposal. Naturally, her parents did not agree with her decision, but they hardly griped about it. Not only was their daughter a witch, but she had also married a wizard. Their worlds would never quite coincide, but Hermione found comfort in knowing that her parents were very accepting of the different life she and Severus led.

"Where's Severus?" her father inquired, as Jeannie commanded one of the game pieces to move.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Dad."

"Well, he walked out of the room a while ago, virtually right after we came in here, and hasn't come back."

Hermione rolled her fair eyes and crossed her arms. "He's rather prone to doing that," she sighed. "I'll go find him."

Hermione ambled out of the cozy sitting room and into the hallway, glancing up and down the foyer before checking the kitchen first. Severus was not there, nor was he in the den, or rather, the reading room where they spent so much of their time together, though more so in the summers or during holiday breaks when Severus was home for longer periods of time. Hermione turned around, passed by the kitchen and sitting room, and trampled to the opposite end of the hallway towards the bedroom. The door was opened a crack, so Hermione pushed it open further. It gave a slight creak as she extended it all the way back, and she passed through. She closed it discreetly behind her and surveyed her surroundings. The fireplace near their bed was lit, and the room emanated cozy, serene warmth. It actually made Hermione a little drowsy and she fluttered her eyes, stirring herself to stay focused.

"Severus?" she called out, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

When she took another step, she spotted him. He was across the room and lying on top of their emerald covers, fully clothed, with his black cloak spread out underneath him. His sable form resembled more of an ink splash at first sight than the masculine figure that was, in fact, there. His eyes were closed, but they shot open when she entered the room. She saw him stir ever so slightly.

"Severus?" she questioned again, before strolling over to him.

"Yes?" he snarled, straightening up and looking quite unraveled by the interruption.

She raised her eyebrows curiously. "Were you asleep?"

"No," he grumbled with some annoyance, propping his head back and adjusting a few of the buttons on his jacket. "I was just closing my eyes for a moment."

Hermione slunk onto the bed beside her husband, savoring the touch of his warm thigh against hers, and reached over to pry his fumbling hands off of his jacket. He hissed faintly in protest to her advance, but she willed herself to ignore him.

"Let me," she proposed, a sheepish grin forming across her lips.

Severus wanted to object again but when he took in the seductive gaze on Hermione's face, his arms went limp and his countenance softened. _The buttons_. What the hell was it with her and those damn buttons? Severus scanned her attractive features as she adjusted and toyed with a few of them near his cravat. She lovingly traced over them and he could feel her gentle fingers through the fabric, stroking his neck and collarbone, almost as if she were massaging rather than buttoning him up. It continued for a few minutes, much to the professor's disguised pleasure.

Then Severus decided he had indulged Hermione enough and eased her hands away. At first, Hermione gave a little whimper, but then Severus interlocked one of her hands with his own and laid it protectively against his chest. For a moment, they simply stared at one another, inhaling each other's intoxicating aroma.

"Well," Severus whispered after a time, well over his former irritation, "I should probably get back out there, shouldn't I?"

Hermione bit her lip and gently rubbed her fingers through his long hair. "You _were_ sleeping, weren't you?"

"Only for a few minutes," he replied in his silk-like voice. "I came in here to look for Mr. Pot—something I left here a while ago and, well..."

"I see," Hermione murmured, regarding him with thoughtfulness. She mused over how unusual, yet strangely handsome he was, so enigmatic, eluding a sultry, formidable nature that she could not help but relish.

"Sorry," Severus whispered, unaware of her musings and pulling her closer to breathe in her lavender perfume.

Hermione stroked his hair a few more times and stared into his inscrutable eyes that fluttered at her touch. She felt his upper body shudder a little beneath her, his breathing quickening now that she was mere inches from his face. His exhalations tickled her flushed cheeks.

"You're apologizing for falling asleep?" she teased.

Severus cocked his head to one side, giving her a sly smirk. "More for ignoring your parents' visit. They must think my behavior truly horrid this time."

Hermione shook her brown curls and chuckled. "Stop it, Severus. They think no such things about you."

"Not _anymore_," he corrected her, emphasizing each word.

"Yes, well," Hermione shifted into a more dominant position, leering down upon her former Potions Master with an infectious grin, "they didn't know you like I did then, nor like I do now."

Severus continued to smirk at the ravishing woman. "They had very valid reasons, my dear. Don't forget that."

Hermione abruptly frowned and shot Severus a reprimanding glare. He felt her grasp tighten around the hand still clutched to his chest. He had to admit that even her anger was captivating. Her cheeks were turning a romantic, rose-colored hue and her eyes were luminous, flashing several different emotions in a matter of seconds.

"No more," she breathed very low; it was nearly a whimper to his ears, "I can't listen to you belittle yourself anymore, Severus, and you've done more than enough of that today. Please stop."

Severus scowled, raising an eyebrow and peering into his wife's now woeful eyes. The playful exchanges between them were gone, at least on her part.

"I wasn't being serious, Hermione," he droned, rubbing his free palm against her cheek.

Hermione sighed but reluctantly sat up, staring down at Severus with a much more tender expression. He was staring back at her, searching her face, unsure of how to react or what to say. Hermione offered him another smile and lazily raised herself up from their four-poster bed. The comfortable heat in the room was beginning to affect her too. If she did not stretch her legs, she digressed, then she could easily stay there and study her mysterious husband for the rest of the night. Not that he would have allowed her to; he surely would have found such a practice ridiculous and laughable, but that did not bother Hermione. Severus did not see what she saw in him, and she had contended with that reality for two decades.

"Come," she prodded, tugging his arm. "Mum, Dad, and Jeannie are waiting for us."

Severus grumbled but obeyed. He dropped his legs over the side of the bed rather carefully, and was about to rise when something stopped him. He held himself pinned to the bed for a moment, his ghostly brow wrinkled, offset by a harsh grimace and narrowed eyes. His formerly relaxed body was now braced and slightly hunched over.

Hermione recognized the ailment Severus was suffering from and trying to subdue on his own. She bit her lip and tried to suppress her apprehensions. If she said anything, he would only become alarmed and make himself worse, so she allowed him another moment of uninterrupted silence. Then, as if it had not happened, Severus steadily rose from the bed, meeting Hermione's troubled gaze. It was as if she were staring at a different person. He was taciturn now, his expression no longer bearing the pained look from moments before. How he was able to do it, Hermione did not know, but it would have been very convincing to anyone else. She stared at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Severus—" she began before he interrupted.

"Not now, please."

Hermione's eyes shifted to the floor, but Severus had her chin in his hand in an instant and pushed it upwards so that her gaze bore into his. She was surprised by the concern on his face when it was really the opposite that made more sense.

"Hermione," he muttered softly, his index finger admiring the acute lines of her jaw, "let's just enjoy the rest of our weekend. None of that, please. It only ruins what little time we have together."

Hermione swallowed at her husband's delicate words and took his hand in hers, rubbing her fingers against his in acceptance. "All right," she consented, "but only for tonight."

Severus let out a defiant growl, but Hermione ignored him and pulled him towards the door. They exited the room together, their hands interwoven, in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Hermione was in a rather testy mood, mainly on account of how unfair she felt it that Severus was going to trek off and leave her again. She only had a few hours left to spend with him, and she secretly cursed Hogwarts for taking Severus away from her so soon. There were never enough hours in the day anymore, and all she wanted was just a few more hours than she already had.<p>

Hermione was seated at the kitchen table, mindlessly stirring her tea when her eyes glanced up at Jeannie, whose incessant giggling came from across the room. Her daughter was standing on top of a chair at the kitchen sink, eye level with Severus, her back turned from him. He had his arms draped around the little girl, with one of his elongated hands resting on top of hers, extending their arms outward. Jeannie held her father's wand in her hand, as Severus gripped his own hand around hers to maintain firm control over the dangerous instrument. He whisked the wand this way and that, allowing Jeannie to feel its power and motion. She was clearly elated with the magic it produced. Her big curls bobbed around in an excited response.

Jeannie chortled in delight as a variety of dishes, forks, spoons, cups and other cooking utensils spun around before her, whisking around each other at such close proximity and at such a speed that, surely, they would knock into one another and shatter into a million pieces. They never did, though, on account of the dark wizard's focused concentration. They piled on top of one another, weaving and dipping, and Severus began stacking them into various shapes and images. He made an elephant, a snake, a happy face, and a witch's hat, all of which made Jeannie hop up and down, wanting more.

Hermione took in the pair of them, the dainty girl in her pink pajamas, her back leaning against the tall Slytherin, whose upper body molded around her protectively as she laughed and moved her short arm in motion with his direction and guidance. Severus was whispering words into her ear, of which Hermione was only able to catch a few, and Jeannie giggled all over again.

"More, Daddy! _More!_" she insisted in a squeaky voice. Severus willingly obeyed, with a slight smile on his thin lips.

Hermione put her chin in her hand and grinned. She relished these moments, and it seemed so unfair that their family got to experience so few of them during the school year.

"Severus, really," she baited, as she watched from her comfortable spot, "some of those are your mother's dishes. If you break them, we're going to have a real mess on our hands!"

Severus, although listening, never broke his concentration, continuing instead to indulge the wee girl in his arms who kept demanding more from him. "And we'll just force them back together again in no time," he retorted in his rough, yet subtly pleasant, voice. "Relax, Hermione."

Jeannie glanced over at her mother, her rosy cheeks flushed more than usual, due to her unstoppable giggles. "Yeah, relax Her-me-nee!" she unsuccessfully tried to repeat in the same tone as her father.

Hermione chuckled softly and saw Severus smirk in response to Jeannie's failing, but endearing, pronunciation. Hermione surveyed her husband and daughter for a while longer as he carried on, uttering incantations under his breath and waving the wand within his daughter's grasp, visibly enjoying their moment together.

"All right, you two," she insisted after a time. "That's enough."

Severus submitted to her will, and, in a flash, the cupboards flew open and all of the kitchen utensils were whisked back onto the shelves, perfectly stacked as if they had never been touched. The cupboards slammed shut, the magical atmosphere now gone. Jeannie gave a dramatic moan of disagreement, turning round on the chair to face her father. She eyed him with pouty, pink lips. Severus reacted and carefully took her into his arms, his prominent nose touching her own, exceedingly miniature by comparison. The pink pajamas contrasted the black eighteenth-century coat in a strange, charming way.

"Another time, Jeannie," Severus murmured in his dry tone. The little girl took this as an affectionate promise, even though she was not yet ready to concede.

"Ohhh!" she sulked, her tiny fingers laced around some buttons near his cravat.

"Miss Jean Molly Snape," Hermione called from across the room, and the child reared her pout towards her mother, "no whining. That's enough now."

Jeannie moaned again in protest, but Severus pecked one of her plump cheeks and placed her on the ground, faltering a little with his balance. He reached out and gripped the counter top, trying not to topple over the small child at his feet. Jeannie, however, did not notice and skipped over to the kitchen table, where Hermione reluctantly tore her gaze away from Severus to face Jeannie, now at her side.

"But I want a wand!" Jeannie whimpered, staring up into Hermione's eyes with her own black orbs that matched Severus's.

Hermione smiled warmly and cuddled Jeannie in her arms. "Absolutely not," she stated firmly. "We've told you, when you're _older_, sweetie."

"_When?_" Jeannie whined.

Hermione glanced up at Severus standing a few feet away, still concerned over what she had witnessed, but he was no longer hunched over. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, his expression meditative and without any flicker of discomfort. She gathered what the dark, attractive man was probably thinking.

"Soon enough," Hermione assured her, continuing to hold her tight.

"Not _too_ soon," Severus uttered quietly, remaining still.

The two adults stared at one another for a moment before Jeannie broke away from Hermione's hug, her eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "I'll make my own!" she squealed, sprinting away before Severus or Hermione could say anything. Her tiny steps echoed down the hallway. Hermione abruptly turned to her husband with a comical look.

"I don't want to know," Severus grumbled, his eyebrow raised as he looked on curiously at the spot where the tot had disappeared.

Hermione let out another small laugh, before inching an untouched cup of tea and a few unopened envelopes towards him, encouraging Severus to join her. He walked over to her, taking a considerable amount of time, as if every step were a strain, and finally sunk into a chair beside her, his knees propped against hers under the table. Hermione's smile vanished, replaced by a familiar anxiety as she examined Severus with sad, yearning eyes. She did not want to ask the major question looming in her mind, knowing he would only lie to her or give her false reassurance. Severus was too proud to admit to moments of weakness even now, so she asked her second pressing question instead.

"You really can't leave this evening?"

"I'm afraid not," Severus replied, taking his hand to Hermione's face and delicately stroking her cheek.

Hermione reciprocated and took Severus's rather cold hand to her lips, kissing it several times with her eyes closed. Severus sensed his wife's craving mingled with some sort of despair at his upcoming departure. Her longing never failed to astonish him. How could anyone, let alone someone as unfailingly ravishing as the woman seated at this table, possess the kind of devotion she bore for him? Most days it was incomprehensible to him, but as long as she continued to love him, he would never object in any way shape or form; not when Hermione was everything, and, even above their children, his reason for existence.

Severus suppressed his strong desires and urges for more. He grasped Hermione's hand, intertwining them together before placing them on the table. Hermione observed him inquisitively, waiting for him to speak.

"Perhaps next time I can stay longer."

Hermione knew Severus was lying, but she did not retort. Instead, she decided to change the subject before she instigated an unnecessary rift.

"What were you looking for last night?" she asked casually.

Severus, about to put the cup of tea to his lips, hesitated and glanced sideways at her with suspicion. His lip curled unpleasantly.

"A letter I meant to take with me to Hogwarts that I forgot. Why?"

"It wouldn't happen to be from Harry, would it?"

Severus hesitated, trying to mask his underlying irritation. As much as he loved Hermione for her fierce intellect, sometimes she was _too_ clever for him, making it difficult for him to maintain any sort of secrecy. He decided not to answer, choosing instead to glare at her with an air of indifference. Hermione kept calm, tossing her long waves of hair to one side, momentarily distracting Severus's attention.

"He's been asking if you got his letter from a few weeks back," she pressed on, "and mentioned something to me at the train station as well. He won't elaborate on what it's about."

"That's because there's nothing worth sharing," Severus drawled, taking a sip of his hot tea and turning away from her.

"He keeps saying that it's potions-related?"

"Hermione," Severus sighed, putting down his cup, trying to keep his agitation at bay, "it's really not important. Just let it alone."

"If it's _so_ unimportant, then why can't either of you tell me?" Hermione challenged, her voice rising, her desire not to argue now at the back of her mind. "And, for the record, why didn't you inform me that Harry wrote to you in the first place? I thought we didn't have secrets."

Severus rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand from hers, which she instantly regretted. He gave her a most disagreeable scowl.

"I'm not keeping secrets from you, Hermione. It's just official Ministry rubbish." When she continued to scrutinize him unpleasantly, Severus growled and retorted, "If you _must_ know, the Aurors Office is inquiring about a few select potions new on the black market. They have asked for my expertise about the ingredients and their potentially dangerous uses. I simply haven't had time to reply to Potter's inquiries yet. He _should_ know that I'm very busy as it is, and that his letter is not at the top of my list of priorities!"

Hermione, expecting some deeper, hidden secret from Severus that he was not sharing, shifted in her chair uneasily and blushed. "Oh! Well, I thought—"

"Why would I trouble you with such mundane matters, Hermione?" he hissed, pulling a few strands of hair away from his tired-looking eyes. "Can't I keep anything to myself without you assuming that I'm somehow keeping secrets from you? You insinuate that I'm a pathological liar."

Hermione's eyes drifted to Severus's previously withdrawn hand a few inches from her. She slowly reached over, gathered it once more in her grasp, and held it tight. Severus's brow furrowed at her touch, but he did not recoil as she thought he might.

"I'm sorry, love," Hermione said, surveying him apologetically. "Of course I don't think you're a liar, but Harry's my best friend, and you're my husband. You can't deny me my skepticism at times, Severus. After all, it wouldn't be the first time you've deliberately kept something from me."

Severus's black eyes narrowed but he did not offer a reply, causing Hermione to grunt in frustration. She peered down at her petite hands interlocked with the professor's. After what felt like an excruciatingly long pause, Severus's hand moved between hers, rubbing her fingers gently. Hermione heard him sigh and slowly looked up. His face was far less harsh than before.

"Can we please not argue anymore?" Severus's tone contained a bit of emotion, something he had shown quite regularly that weekend, much to Hermione's surprise. "I don't want to fight with you or anyone. I just want some peace already."

Sensing that he was about to pull away from her, Hermione reached around and grabbed his arm. Severus ran his free hand through his untidy hair and put his head in his palm, peering down at his tea with a blank stare.

"Of course," he heard Hermione whisper beside him, and she inched herself as close to him as possible. "It _will_ be all right, Severus. You'll both be fine. Just keep talking to her, that's all you can do right now until she's ready."

"Right," he murmured back, not making eye contact.

Hermione rested her head against Severus's chin, massaging her fingers against his arm, enjoying the feel of the fabric. Severus could sense her touch beneath his coat and nuzzled his chin against her soft, thick mane. The familiar scent of her shampoo was an additional comfort to his keen senses.

"And if talking doesn't work?"

"Then _I_ will intervene if necessary. I'll certainly write to Hailey, to try and get through to her if she's unwilling to communicate with you. I won't tolerate feuds in this family, Severus, so you two will either get past this together or I will _force_ it out of you both if I must."

Severus glanced down at Hermione, who met his twinkling eyes that now contained a stern, yet amused expression. He cocked his dark head to one side and his lips curled into a wry smile.

"You're quite overbearing, Mrs. Snape. Did you know that?"

Hermione appreciated the lightness in her husband's tone. She responded by jabbing him hard in the chest and grabbing a fist full of the buttons that she loved to touch.

"That's right," she teased, "and don't you _ever_ forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	12. A Never Forgotten Memory

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS readers! Here's a long-awaited flashback for you (one of many to come). I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. I've been wanting to share it with you all for some time. :) This one literally poured out of me, so I would really appreciate your feedback on it.**

**Side note: I'm curious to know _how_ any of you came across my story. If any of you wouldn't mind PMing me how you found my story (or want to leave a note along with your review, which would be even better!), I'd greatly appreciate it! I just want to get a sense of how people are (or aren't) finding my story...**

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny!_  
><strong>

********DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me.********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A Never Forgotten Memory<strong>

_A defiant gasp escaped Severus Snape's lips, and then his body turned away from them and was still, seemingly lifeless. Hermione looked upon the black mass on the floor before her, the man she loved covered in blood, and her heart lodged in her throat._

_Harry slowly stumbled to his feet in a state of shock and turned around to face Hermione and Ron. Professor Snape was dead._

_The famous young wizard with the penetrating green eyes stared down at the phial in his hand that contained selections of the late professor's memories, which he had begged Harry to take. The Boy Who Lived felt suddenly crestfallen at witnessing the death of the Slytherin who had hated him in life. He was not sure why, for the man was quite spiteful towards him over the years, but after observing the ever strong, powerful wizard receive several snake bites to the neck from Nagini, Harry quickly changed his mind about ever wanting to see justice done upon the unpopular professor with straggly, dark hair and hooked nose. It was too horrifying to watch._

_Hermione could not look at the young men beside her. All she could do—all she _wanted_ to do—was stare at the lifeless body that was Severus Snape, forever. A lump formed in her throat, and she felt the tears begin to stream down her face. Her breath quickened, and she was unable to suppress the excruciating grief that was scorching through her every limb. The pain was absolutely unbearable. She wanted to die. She wanted to join him._

_Harry and Ron were watching the sorrow that swept across Hermione's face and, in that moment, Harry came to a dawning, stunned realization: Hermione Granger was in love with Professor Snape. It was undeniable. It was written all over her anguished, grief-stricken visage. That misery, those tears, that devastated look... There was no question about it. That was love._

_Despite the complete shock he was experiencing, Harry managed a comforting whisper to the sobbing young woman before him, "Hermione... I... I'm so sorry..."_

_Ron was staring at Hermione, befuddled. Why was she crying over Professor Snape? Sure, it was unsettling to watch him die. No one deserved to die like that, not even the Slytherin professor, the 'bat of the dungeons' as the Gryffindors called him. But why was she weeping uncontrollably, as if the man before her were one of them? Because he was not! He was a Death Eater, he had been Voldemort's right-hand man, he had killed Professor Dumbledore in cold blood. Why on earth would Hermione lose her composure over someone like that?_

_Ron did not understand why Harry was apologizing to her, as the realization had not come to him and would not come until the battle was over, but the redheaded man reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm tenderly, desperate to comfort the young woman he had so fallen in love with over their years spent together at Hogwarts. Hermione did not rebuff him, but she also did not want Ron to touch her. Not in that way, at least. It was all wrong, and it pained Hermione that she had not been entirely forthright with Ron about her feelings._

_Through the wet tears swimming around in her eyes that blurred and obstructed her vision, Hermione continued to gape at the infamous, once powerful figure on the floor. She wiped her tears on her sleeve, unaware of Harry and Ron gawking at her, not conscious of what Harry now knew, and a small gasp escaped her lips. Was Severus still breathing?_

That's your grief talking, Hermione_, she reflected sorely. But then, indeed, she saw it for sure. No part of Severus's body moved except his chest, which rose and fell subtly, and with much difficulty, and the sight shook Hermione to her very foundation. She could not believe it. He was not dead! She had been grieving for the past few moments with the time ticking away and the man she loved was still alive!_

_In an instant, Hermione ran to Severus's side and took hold of his stiff upper body, stirring him slightly. Her hands ran across his chest and were immediately soaked in his blood. Harry and Ron were completely dumbfounded, their eyes wide with alarm._

_"Severus!" Hermione cried, inching herself as close to him as possible, feeling the tickling of his labored breaths against her face. He did not open his eyes. She did not realize that she had addressed their professor by his first name, something she had done quite often in private, but never in front of Harry or Ron. It was a slip that did not escape their attention, but they were equally stunned at the still alive man before them._

_"Harry! Ron! He's alive! Quick, we have to do something!"_

_Ron continued to stare, confused at Hermione's anxiety and the wet tears still trickling down her cheeks. She was grasping the professor in a manner that felt inappropriate. Had she ever embraced him that way? He couldn't remember. Why did she care so much whether the man lived or died? He was a traitor. Why was she so desperate to save him after everything he had done?_

_Harry did not share his best friend's inner confusion and ran to Hermione and Severus, utterly bewildered at seeing him still alive and clinging to life. He was unsure of what to do. He turned to the frantic, brilliant witch at his feet. Her chestnut curls were clasped back in a lose braid, strands falling every which way. Did not Hermione, the smartest of them all, always have a solution for everything?_

_"I have to get him out of here!" Hermione exclaimed, looking over Severus's frightening condition with panic-stricken eyes. "The Potions lab! There must be something there I can give him that will offset the venom!"_

_"Hermione," Harry murmured, at which she whipped her head around and looked up at him. "I - I have to find out what's in this phial. I have to find out what Snape wanted me to know. And there's not much time..."_

_Hermione watched the contortions of Harry's handsome, beaten face, which darted from her to Severus and back, a mixture of guilt and uncertainty emerging behind the round glasses. As distraught as Hermione was, she nodded to her brave friend and tried to offer him a consoling smile, but she was overwrought with worry at Severus's declining state._

_"It's all right, Harry," she tried to reassure him. "You and Ron go on! I'll find you."_

_"Are you mad?" Ron came rushing over to them, staring at both in disbelief. "Hermione, we have to destroy the snake before it's too late! It's one of the last Horcruxes! We have to go! Leave him!"_

_Hermione tried to mask the sting at Ron's careless words, but then, he did not know what she knew. Nor did Ron realize what he was asking of her._

_"I'm not going to just let him die, Ron! I have to help him! Now GO! You're wasting time!"_

_The two male wizards glanced at each other, a mixture of concern and apprehension in their eyes. Then Harry shifted his focus back to Hermione, and she was grateful for the unexpected, encouraging words her friend offered._

_"Get him an antidote, Hermione. I - I'm sure he'll be fine."_

_Fresh tears emerged from Hermione's sad eyes and she gazed up at both men thoughtfully, trying to etch the image of the pair of them in her memory. Would this be the last time she saw her closest friends?_

Don't think like that Hermione!_ she berated herself. _Focus! Severus needs you!

_She turned back towards the dying professor she was holding and did not hear Harry or Ron exit the Shrieking Shack, but she gathered that they must be very perplexed by her actions. But she did not have time to reflect on any of that. She had to save the dark, misunderstood wizard she loved._

_"Severus?" she whispered rather loudly; he did not respond to her voice. "Severus, I'm going to get you out of here. Please hang on! Stay with me!"_

_Severus was clearly too weak to Disapparate. It would have to be all Hermione's doing and, even then, there was no guarantee that he would make it out unscathed, but she had to try. There was no other alternative that her racing mind could recollect at the moment, and she had to move as fast as she could._

_Hermione attempted to move Severus's rigid, heavy body, but he would not budge. A small, painful moan escaped his mouth, giving Hermione a start. Even if they did Disapparate, Severus was too hefty for her petite frame to carry. She whipped out her wand and aimed it at the bloody, unconscious man._

_"_Mobilicorpus_," she muttered, allowing her to move Severus more freely._

_Hermione glided him to his feet and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, never letting her wand aim away from him so that the spell held, and placed her other arm carefully around his waist. He stirred a little in her embrace but never opened his eyes. Hermione could feel a warm, unnatural liquid oozing against her jacket, saturating the fabric over her skin, and she tried desperately to put it out of her mind, because her nose could also smell the unsettling odor. Severus's blood._

_Once firmly on her feet with him in her grasp, Hermione gulped and turned to the once powerful wizard beside her, now completely limp in her arms. "Severus," she said close to his ear, "I have to Disapparate us. Hang on."_

_Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated all of her attention on their destination. Their bodies suddenly contorted in space and whirled about. Hermione felt a wave of nausea in the pit of her stomach as they twisted every which way. She always got slightly sick during Apparition. She held tight to Severus as they were transported to Hogwarts and heard something almost inaudible come from Severus's lips, but there was no time to ask or gather what he said; however, it dawned on her as soon as they landed._

_They were suddenly in one of the storage rooms off of the Potions lab, and it was Severus who had uttered some password to get them access. He had shared with her long ago that, aside from Dumbledore, he was the only who could Apparate in and out of Hogwarts. He had done so many times when summoned by the Dark Lord, and she was grateful that he was at least conscious enough to get them back into the school where she might have a prayer of helping him._

_Hermione immediately collapsed with Severus onto the stone floor. Her wand had not been aimed at him when they landed, rather ungracefully, on the cold ground, and his weak body crumbled now that the moving spell had ceased. Hermione let out a gasp as they crashed and fumbled momentarily to keep Severus steady and unharmed. She leaned him carefully against the wall and was stunned when Severus's eyes shot open as a result of being tossed around. But then their blackness contracted and they were practically lifeless again, fluttering helplessly and fighting to stay open._

_"Severus!" Hermione breathed, hard and desperate, taking the pale man's face in her hands and trying to shake him awake. Her hands were covered in blood—his blood—but she ignored it. "Severus! I need you to stay awake! Please!"_

_Severus did not say anything or open his eyes, his mind and body evidently focused on just trying to stay alive. Hermione frantically stood up and scanned her surroundings. There were thousands of potions in this frigid room, lining the walls and towering to the ceiling. How on earth was she going to find the potion she needed amongst all of this? Her usually composed intellect ran away with her fear and panic, leaving the logical portion of her brain blank._

_"Severus!" she yelled helplessly to the somber, frail figure on the ground. "Which one is the one we need? Please! I'll never find the antidote without your help!"_

_When Severus did not answer, she groaned miserably. She held out her wand in the darkness, her mind berating her for what she was about to try. It would not work._

_"_Accio Anti-Snake Venom Potion!_"_

_No phial emerged from the shelves. Nothing happened at all, which the clever witch had anticipated. Nagini was no ordinary snake, and the venom would certainly require a unique solution. Hermione fathomed that whatever poison was now advancing through Severus's system was far worse than what any single anti-venom potion could heal. What could she do? Her mind simply would not allow her to think clearly._

_Hermione hurried to Severus and shook him violently with all of her might. Hermione had gotten them this far and Severus was still with her, though his breathing was strained and there was an overt struggle throughout every part of him to fight off death. But Hermione would not give up now, even if her Potions Master did. If their roles were reversed, she knew with every fiber of her being that Severus would never, ever give up trying to save her and that gave her pause, but only for a second._

_"SEVERUS!" she shrieked urgently, her voice echoing in the lonely, foreboding air. "PLEASE! HELP ME!"_

_When the man she loved said nothing in return, Hermione lost her already fragile composure. She fell in a heap beside him and buried her face in his thick, black mane, wailing uncontrollably. Severus's head bobbed back and forth against hers, as his body continued to attempt warding off the venom that coursed through his veins, shutting down his organs one by one. Hermione knew it was only a matter of moments, and then Severus would truly be gone, lost to her forever, and she was so close now, but had no clue where to go from here._

_Hermione clung to her dying man in desperation, wanting nothing more than to feel his weight against her, to smell his wonderful, intoxicating scent, though his blood was too overpowering to her senses now, and the sheer panic of his last moments overtook any calculated awareness she previously had. Hermione began to kiss Severus despairingly, her lips moving from his cheeks to his lips and all around his face in a frantic, passionate motion. All the while, she sobbed, her soft lips quivering against Severus's skin. It was critical to Hermione that, if these were to be Severus's last moments, that he knew, somehow, that she was with him, loving him, caressing him, and that she would not let him die alone._

_As Hermione planted another anguished kiss on Severus's trembling lips, she felt him push back ever so gently, and her wet eyes shot open. Though he was still very much striving for consciousness, Severus had managed to give something back to the young woman he loved and who loved him back unconditionally. His eyes bore into hers again with the same intensity they had shared together at the Shrieking Shack, and Severus fought with every ounce of his being to speak, his mouth quivering and his breathing quickening as he tried to formulate an important message._

_"Her...mi...one..." he rasped, as the lovely woman with wide eyes stared back at him, clinging to every utterance._

_"Yes?" Hermione pleaded, the tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm here, Severus. I'm here!"_

_"Dra - draughts..." he mumbled, his throat gurgling with fresh blood that dripped from his stained cravat._

_Hermione's eyes grew more excited, knowing Severus had actually heard her pleas for his assistance, and she lovingly stroked his cheek, which was turning blue and felt disturbingly cold to the touch. "Yes? Where is it, Severus? Where?"_

_"A - Ant - ti...d - dote..." Severus wheezed, his stark eyelashes fluttering several times. "Be - Be - zoar... Blo - Blood...Re - Replesh..."_

_A flicker of realization danced across Hermione's frantic eyes, followed by horror at her grave errors. Her mind had truly run away from her when faced with watching Severus's death, and her normally logical brain had been wiped, replaced by nothing but sorrow at the potentiality of losing him. She should have known!_

Of course! Hermione, you stupid fool!_ she screamed silently._

_Hermione shook her head emphatically at Severus in understanding, but he seemed so far away, though he was still attempting to reach out beyond the darkness. His eyes grew lifeless again, overtaken by the poison running through him at a terrible speed. Severus jerked unexpectedly and flinched, shutting his eyes against the unspeakable pain._

_"All right," Hermione whimpered, biting her lip. "All right. Just relax. I'll get them. Hang on!"_

_Hermione stumbled to her feet and whisked her body around, extending her arm into the air and flicking her wand with her wrist. "_Accio antidote!_"_

_A phial of the potion instantly flew down from the second shelf across from her, and Hermione seized it, watching the rest of the supply jolt subtly at her command. She knew that if Severus were conscious and fully himself, he would be far from pleased at any student meddling with his supplies, including her._

_"_Accio bezoar!_"_

_One of them, a stone rather than a phial, shot at her from a cupboard to her right. She grabbed it as the cupboard shook for a moment before settling and becoming still once more._

_"_Accio Blood-Replenishing Potion!_"_

_It sprung down to her from a shelf several feet up, which she would never have found on her own or without magic, and Hermione jumped to catch it. Her hands now contained the three objects she required, and she made a mad dash to Severus and threw them down beside him. She was unsure why Severus requested both the antidote and the bezoar, since normally one or the other would have sufficed, but the answer came to her as soon as the question entered her mind. This was, as she already knew, much worse than any regular poison._

_Hermione uncorked the antidote and lifted Severus's head towards her. The weight of his head against her palm felt dense, and she moaned quietly at the horrific sight of her strong professor, now no longer able to lift or shift any part of himself. He was completely helpless and dependent upon her._

_"Here, take this," she demanded softly, propping the phial against Severus's mouth._

_Severus's bluish lips parted, allowing Hermione to pour the liquid down his throat. He reacted instantly, his coughs violent and disturbing to Hermione's ears. She forced some composure and grabbed the bezoar off the floor, bringing it to Severus's mouth. She waited for his harsh coughs to subside._

_"Here, Severus."_

_The Potions professor obeyed his student and swallowed the goat stone, but struggled to get it down. The holes in his neck made doing so difficult, and the venom had already been inflaming his throat for some time. Hermione panicked, watching Severus choke as the bezoar lodged in his throat. Without thinking, she reached two fingers into the back of his mouth to try to ease it down, praying he would not gag. Luckily, he did not, though his eyes shot open momentarily at the unfamiliar movement in his mouth. When it was finally down his throat, Hermione withdrew her fingers and waited for some kind of sign, but nothing happened immediately as she had hoped._

Merlin, please._ Hermione pleaded, her mind reaching the point of hysteria. _Please! This has to work!

_Hermione took the last phial and forced Severus to drink it. He winced in agony and closed his eyes, weakly turning his head away from the beautiful Gryffindor hunched over him._

_"Let...me...die..." Severus suddenly begged, clenching his jaw and breathing hard. Hermione drew back in fright at his words. "NO!" she shrieked, taking his face in her bloody palms again. "Don't talk like that, Severus! Hang on! Do you hear me?"_

_Severus tried to lift his hand to take Hermione's arm, but he simply could not do so. The venom had left him virtually paralyzed. Hermione noticed his failed attempt to touch her and removed one of her palms from his face. She snatched Severus's hand in her grasp and clutched it to her chest._

His hand is so cold_, she thought frantically as she locked eyes with him, bewildered and more afraid than she had ever felt in her life._

_"Herm...i...one..." Severus murmured, his voice very hoarse and unlike its usual forceful tone._

_"Yes, Severus?" she whispered back, holding back her tears as best she could but failing miserably. "What do you need? What can I do?"_

_"Wa - wand... sweet...heart... My - my w - wand..."_

_Hermione eyed the fatigued, dark man curiously but did as he asked. She searched the front pockets of his robes when she heard him give a slight tug and grunt. She turned to him for guidance._

_"No... Coat... pock - et..."_

_Hermione threw back Severus's robes and traced the lines of his coat, which conformed to every part of his upper body, normally so firm and robust, but now looking crumpled and feeble. It was offset by a pool of wet blood soaking the front of the fabric, including the countless attractive buttons that trailed down his chest. She loved those buttons._

_Hermione's fingers suddenly wrapped around Severus's wand, which felt elusively strong and mighty in her grasp, but she managed to suppress the inviting tingles that pulsated through her fingers and pulled it from his pocket. She had no clue what Severus wanted her to do with it, and she swallowed hard at the prospect of using the powerful instrument that was not her own._

_Then, to Hermione's surprise, Severus took his hand out of hers. His arm collapsed onto his lap. Hermione glanced down to find Severus's hand face-up and outstretched to her, his fingers shaking uncontrollably, asking for the instrument Hermione was holding. She hesitated, not wanting to hand it over to the ailing man at her side. What on earth did Severus expect to do with it when he could hardly catch his breath, let alone talk?_

_Hermione reluctantly placed the wand in Severus's trembling hand, enveloping both of her palms around his to help him maintain a grip on it, and Severus gave a slight stir, acknowledging the familiar wood that was now clasped in his hand with Hermione's aid. Severus gradually inched his hand upward and directed the wand towards his neck. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she watched Severus on the verge of uttering some broken incantation, one that would surely backfire as all spells did if not spoken properly, and she reached for the wand, grabbing it in one fell swoop._

_"Severus!" she implored frantically. "What are you doing? You can't possibly—"_

_"Then...y - you...ha - have...t - to..." he rasped, straining to form each word. Hermione nodded several times in response, letting the tortured wizard before her know that she would follow his lead._

_"What healing spell, Severus?" Hermione asked, stuffing Severus's wand back into his pocket and taking hers out again. She aimed it at him, just as he had tried to moments before, and gave his right shoulder a gentle rub, coaxing him to try and speak, though it pained her greatly to hear him struggling so hard to breathe._

_"_Vul_ - _Vulnera_..._San_ - _en_ - _tur_..."_

_"Of course," Hermione whispered, her eyes turning away from Severus's dim eyes to his blood-soaked neck and torso._

_The notion that Severus required such an incantation in addition to all of the medicine she had just given him increased her concerns, but she tried to put her worry out of her mind. Hermione knew such a powerful spell would require all of her concentration, and she was already quite emotionally vulnerable._

_"P - please... H - Hermi...one... Pl - please—"_

_Hermione hushed him with her hand delicately placed over his still trembling lips. "It's all right, Severus. Hang on. I'll do it."_

_Severus gave a low groan and Hermione bit her lip, her brow furrowed. She had never done this spell before, though she naturally knew about it. Severus had used it on her at one point, and Draco, and she tried to empty her mind of the countless emotional disturbances she was experiencing._

_When she felt her self-control was entirely her own again, Hermione opened her pretty eyes and leaned into Severus with her wand aimed at the open gashes on his neck. She began reciting the spell in counts of threes, almost like a song, and was stunned at the results it produced. The puncture wounds on Severus's neck began to close up, so Hermione moved down to his chest, which was still heaving in an unsteady, rapid motion._

_"_Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur._"_

_A few additional snake bites that had punctured Severus's lungs began to shrink. She could hear some sort of slinking or shifting underneath his clothes and took it as a positive omen that the spell was working effectively._

_Severus let out another small cry as Hermione tucked her wand away. Though the various potions as well as the spell were starting to show evidence of their success, he was still hardly out of danger, only just, and Hermione settled in beside him, anxiously awaiting and praying that the medicines and incantation would start to do their work. She leaned against the wall beside him and gently pulled Severus toward her, folding her arms carefully around his waist. Severus grumbled in a hushed, meaningful tone that Hermione recognized. She felt the top of his head lean into her left shoulder and press against her chin, wanting to feel that she was, in fact, there._

_"It's all right," Hermione murmured, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to ward off fresh tears. "It's all right, Severus. I'm here. I won't leave you."_

_"You must," Severus growled, his voice a little stronger than before._

_Hermione's body tensed up, recognizing the slight improvement in his afflictions, but also in response to the words he had said. She stared down at the weak, extremely pale wizard in her arms and the tears in her eyes fell again._

_All of the blood that had soaked his robes was practically gone and his breathing, though still quite labored, was not nearly as bad or life-threatening as it had been before. Severus's eyes were shut, but she could sense that he was growing increasingly more conscious. The relief at seeing a change in Severus's condition brought such alleviation to Hermione's nerves that her response poured out in waves, tears of relief. She kissed Severus's forehead and felt him rouse at her contact ever so slightly. When she was able to compose her sobs, she finally responded._

_"Are you crazy, Severus? I'm not leaving you now, not with the current state you're in. I won't. I can't!"_

_"Hermione," Severus whispered softly, his silky voice cracked but returning, "you ha - have done all you can f - for me... Now leave me be. P - Potter and Weasley need you now..."_

_Flashes of her two friends flickered through Hermione's mind, and instant panic returned to her already heightened nerves. Were they all right? Had they destroyed the snake yet?_

_The young Gryffindor moaned, her mind and body torn. Though she was terribly concerned for Harry and Ron, the man in her arms was the one she loved above all others, and there was still the very real chance he might die. She could not possibly leave Severus. She had to stay._

_"I - I can't leave you," she whimpered, sniveling and squeezing him tighter. She heard him moan, but was unsure if it was in acceptance or protest, until he spoke again._

_"You aren't le - leaving me... You're going to do - do what is right... P - Potter and the others n - need you, Hermione. There is too much at stake..."_

_"But Sev—"_

_"Please," he implored, letting out another intense coughing fit that shook his entire frame. Hermione braced herself against him, not letting go, and instead seized him tighter against the threatening ailment that was attacking his body. "Please, Hermione... The Hor - Horcruxes...V - Voldemort... It will all end tonight. You have to - to go... You have to do what you can...f - for Harry..."_

_Hermione had never heard Severus say her best friend's first name before, and when he did, there was none of the former animosity or spitefulness she had come to expect. Rather, there was a respectfulness that bordered on affection, or was that her imagination?_

_She gulped, afraid to ask a pressing question that had been on her worried mind for months, something she had wanted to ask Severus a long time ago, when the idea first entered her head. "Harry," she breathed faintly. "Is he...?"_

_"Yes," Severus whispered, reading the bright witch's mind. "He is...the last one..."_

_Hermione could not get air, and her body tensed up around Severus. Though he was still quite ill, Severus picked up on the rigidness in Hermione's embrace. When she did not say anything for a few more moments, Severus fought to speak again to offer the only comforting words he could muster._

_"I'm...so sorry, Hermione... Go to him...be with him...before he – he's gone... Go..."_

_Hermione's heart lodged in her throat again. She was hardly in the right frame of mind at the present, and her tears continued to flow down her cheeks. They were growing worse at the prospect of leaving Severus behind to join her friends, to help Harry, her best friend, whom she was about to lose forever. She knew Severus was right, she had to go, but her guilt was overpowering her will to move._

_Hermione's voice broke amidst her sobs. "But...but what about you?"_

_To her surprise, Severus's head shifted and she peered down to find him looking up at her. His raven eyes were weary, drained of the little color they had, still fighting the poison ravaging his body._

_"If I am correct," he breathed, "the t - tonics, the spell, and the trails of ant - anti-venom I've taken for the pa - past few months should do the trick..."_

_Hermione's watery eyes expanded, her mouth dropping in a gasp. "You mean— Anti-venom? It's in your system? Severus, you knew this would happen?"_

_To her even greater astonishment, Severus managed a very feeble smile, although it shifted into a grimace of pain before long. Hermione reacted and tightened her arms around him._

_"I ha - had my suspicions... I thought it best to be - be prepared for the possibility..."_

_Hermione surveyed Severus's condition, which was relatively the same as a few minutes prior, though much improved from when he had first taken the draughts she forced down his throat. She still was not entirely convinced though, by the incessant wheezing coming from his lungs, nor the small jolts his body made every so often, reacting to the combination of venom versus medicine battling within, its outcome unknown._

_Hermione continued to cry quietly, tormented over her growing dilemma. If she left now and returned to find Severus dead, she would never, ever forgive herself. And yet, Harry was going to die for sure. She had to say goodbye. He was her best friend in the whole world. It was all so unfair. Why could she not be there for both of them? Why did being with one mean sacrificing the other?_

_"I'll be fine, Herm - Hermione," Severus whispered comfortingly, mindful of her tortured thoughts again, for he could not help himself. "Go on..."_

_Hermione hesitated, and then, as if some gravitational force were pulling her away from the unpopular professor that she knew better than anyone, she withdrew her firm embrace and carefully placed him against the wall again. Hermione eyed Severus attentively, growing more relieved at his slow, steady improvements, but he still looked far too sick to be left alone._

_Her wet, caramel eyes bore into his, pleading with him, begging that he withdraw his commands that she walk away, possibly for good. The notion was killing her, and she needed some sort of reassurance in order to will herself to move._

_"Go on," Severus murmured as encouragingly as he could, wincing slightly, "I'll be here wh - when this is all over... I w - won't leave you, Hermione... I promise..."_

_Hermione whimpered again before kissing Severus passionately. He responded, closing his eyes, trying to enjoy and savor her caress, though the scorching pangs throughout his body were so agonizing that he could barely concentrate. When their lips finally parted, Hermione let out a mournful sob._

_"I love you, Severus," she cried, clinging to his black robes, not wanting to let go._

_Severus opened his eyes and an unexpected sense of serenity swept over him, his entire being calming at hearing the three simple words Hermione had uttered. "I love you, too...sweetheart... Be care - careful... Please..."_

"No... Severus, no... NOOO!"

Hermione moaned sleepily into her damp pillow, before her body suddenly shot up in bed, her eyes opening in alarm with fresh tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. The older, yet still very beautiful and youthful-looking, Hermione glanced about her familiar surroundings, disheveled and disoriented. She wiped her watery eyes and tried to compose herself, but her lower lip was quivering uncontrollably, her emotions ruffled to the core, and she tried to stifle the terrible whimpers that wanted to escape her mouth.

"Mummy?"

Hermione startled, and her eyes darted towards the door where she had heard a delicate voice call her name. It was the middle of the night, and her eyes had not yet adjusted to the overwhelming darkness, so Hermione fumbled for her wand on the nightstand. When she found it, she swooshed it in the air.

"_Lumos!_"

Her eyes squinted at the bright, bluish light that emerged at the tip of her wand, illuminating the darkened room. Once her eyes could withstand the luminosity, Hermione spotted little Jeannie in front of the doorway. Her wonderfully big curls were unmistakable, and her doll-like features were ogling at her mother with trepidation. She was wearing full-length pajamas and holding some sort of stuffed animal in one arm.

"Jeannie," Hermione whispered, trying to constrain her emotions, "sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?"

Jeannie clasped her stuffed animal to her chest and took a few small steps towards the four-poster bed. "Mummy, you were crying again. Why are you sad?"

Hermione sighed and tried to smile, but was still too visibly shaken over the memory she had just relived in her head. It was a dream, a nightmare, rather, that Hermione rehashed quite frequently when Severus was away, although she never told him. She concluded a long time ago that it would only make her husband unnecessarily worried, well aware that Severus already had more than enough on his plate and did not need to be alarmed further.

"Come here, Jeannie," Hermione called to her youngest daughter, placing her glowing wand on the bed and extending her arms out to the toddler.

Jeannie ran to the bed, the soft pitter-pattering of her feet echoing on the wooden floors. She hopped onto the bed with ease and into her mother's arms. Hermione held the dark-haired child tight to her breast and planted a firm kiss on her head. The two of them rocked in comfortable silence for a few moments before Jeannie interrupted the stillness.

"Don't be sad, Mummy."

"Awww, sweetie," she murmured, trying her best to remain calm, "I'm not sad. I'm so sorry I woke you."

"Is it Daddy?" Jeannie asked, her head turned to one side as she surveyed Hermione curiously.

Hermione brushed her daughter's curls through her fingers, something she enjoyed doing to all her children and to Severus as well, feeling the softness and texture of Jeannie's perfect spirals. She gave the child a forlorn smile before eventually nodding in reply. She was too tired and upset to pretend, even to her littlest one, who was already exceedingly bright and unnaturally attuned to everything around her.

"I miss him, too, Mummy," Jeannie offered in her sweet way, attempting to comfort her saddened mother.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the little girl again, heartened by her small, yet simple, gesture. Unbeknownst to the child, her mother began to cry again, too softly for the girl to notice. Jeannie remained swaddled in Hermione's embrace and quickly fell back asleep, whilst Hermione continued to weep noiselessly into the darkness, all of her mind focused on a past that, after all this time, continued to haunt her present.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	13. Alterations

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS shippers! The following chapter has no Severus in it, but it's _necessary_ for this subplot to develop. I hope you'll understand. This one is also a bit shorter, but I hope that won't bother you guys either as Chapter 12 was _very_ long.**

****Also, FYI - the story will be going back and forth between Hogwarts and Hermione from here on, so just something to be aware of. (And, of course, there will be plenty more HG/SS chapters to come, I promise!)****

**I really would appreciate your feedback, as always. It encourages me to keep writing, so please don't stop! That's all I can continue to ask. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny!_  
><strong>

**********DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. **********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Alterations<strong>

Hermione sorted through a stack of papers on her desk, her mood evidently cross but focused. Her deep caramel eyes strained over the various documents she glanced over, carefully looking for loopholes in the formal content. After a few minutes, however, she shook her head in disgust and tossed the documents aside.

A moving picture at the corner of her desk caught the frustrated witch's attention. Her eyes darted to the front page of _The Daily Prophet_, which she had not found time to look at all day. Hermione picked it up and read the front page, scanning first the large black and white image and then the headline.

A young couple, roughly in their late thirties like Hermione, stared back at her from a family portrait with two adorable-looking children—twin boys—who could not have been older than seven or eight. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she took in the enlarged black title beneath the endearing picture: _Clausson wizard clan poisoned. Mysterious elixirs found in bloodstream in all four family members._

Hermione stared at the front page of the newspaper in disbelief. She did not recognize the family in the photograph, which was disheartening enough to look upon, but her fingers traced the more puzzling word in the headline: poisoned.

Murders were still an unfortunate occurrence in their world. Even with Lord Voldemort gone and countless Death Eaters locked up in Azkaban, the wizarding world was—Hermione often lamented—similar to the Muggle world in that ever present dangers still lurked around every corner and menacing witches and wizards continued to wander the streets. Homicides were, thankfully, not everyday happenings in _The Daily Prophet_, but they were common place.

Though the defeat of the Dark Lord almost twenty years ago had changed things for the better and for the greater good, Hermione, Severus and their friends still had plenty of work ahead before the wizarding world would be an entirely safe and secure place to roam once more. Hermione was about to begin reading the disturbing contents of the article when there was a sudden knock on her door.

"'Mione?"

The bright witch peered up to find Harry, followed by Ron, enter her tiny office at the Ministry of Magic, and a broad grin emerged on her face. "Harry! Ron!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running to the two men with her arms outstretched.

The three old friends exchanged warm, familiar greetings before Hermione stepped back and observed them intently. "I haven't seen you both all week! Where have you been hiding?"

Ron waved his hand at Hermione and gave a casual shrug. Hermione's eyes took in how unusually tired he appeared.

"Ah, just busy at the Aurors Office as usual. We've been looking over a few testimonies from the last Death Eater trials, trying to find any possible leads or clues we might have missed. I'm wiped." He turned to Harry with a hint of aggravation on his freckled face, his blue eyes narrowing. "I wish we could let it all just die away already. I've had enough with Death Eaters and dark wizards for a lifetime."

Harry and Hermione exchanged humorous looks, and then rolled their eyes together. "So have we, Ron," Harry replied with a chuckle, "but not everyone has been accounted for and, until they are, we have to keep up the search. You know that."

Ron grumbled, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Harry. I got it."

"I thought you liked being an Auror, Ron?" Hermione asked, cocking her brown head to one side and offering her old friend a thoughtful expression.

Ron eyed her back rather sheepishly before a smile curled at the corners of his mouth. "I'm beginning to think I might have picked the wrong department. Let the younger Aurors take my spot and go snooping about, doing all the dirty work. I'd give anything to sit at a desk and prop my feet up for once!"

Harry, standing a few feet back, shot his best friend a serious glare. "No, you wouldn't, Ron, and anyways, you have quite a bit of fun giving the trainees a hard time. You were particularly wicked in the last training round. Don't tell me you didn't thoroughly enjoy putting those challenges together."

Hermione drew back suspiciously. "Really?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes. "Oh, Ron, I hope you didn't employ any of those ridiculous defense gadgets from George's shop. They're quite unpredictable..."

Ron snickered, a reminiscence of the playful boy from Hermione's youth floating back to her. "As a matter of fact, I did. My use of the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder was particularly effective in the last task. George tweaked its uses for me personally, but there are still a few kinks to work out, mostly having to do with permanent staining. One bloke's hair was turned hot pink and no counteractive enchantment has worked so far to change it back."

Ron pressed on, ignoring the alarm on Hermione's face. "It's wicked stuff! George is absolutely brilliant! Most of the guys had double the usual trouble trying to combat the stuff. Bunch of thick goons!"

Hermione laughed softly and crossed her arms. "You really ought to consider going into business with your brother, Ron. You'd be well-suited for it."

Ron turned to his amused, dark-haired friend with the glasses. "Harry here ought to start being more selective in his pickings, actually. The last group was particularly bad, the whole lot of them."

"Harry should?" Hermione's eyes darted between the two men, her brow furrowed over Ron's comment. "Aren't you a part of the Auror selection process anymore, Ron?"

The two wizards glanced sideways at one another, showcasing rather elusive smiles before returning their gaze to Hermione. Clearly, they were in on something that she was not privy to. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one side, staring them down.

"What exactly aren't the pair of you telling me?"

Harry slapped Ron on the back, pushing him forward encouragingly. "Well, Ron has some news, 'Mione..."

Hermione surveyed Ron as he stepped towards her with his hands twisting nervously in his pockets, something he often did when he was proud, yet self-conscious at the same time. It had always been a rather endearing quality to Hermione, who studied her strapping, former flame curiously, waiting for him to speak.

Ron shifted his long legs and stared into Hermione's face with an excited grin. "I've decided to go into the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes business with George. I'm no longer an Auror as of Friday."

Hermione's mouth fell open, and she turned from Ron to Harry, who was looking on at his friend proudly, then back at the redhead before her. He was eagerly awaiting her reaction, so Hermione gave him an elated smile. She threw her arms around Ron's neck and he gladly returned her embrace, wrapping his arms rather tightly around her with his fingers tracing the curve of her back. Hermione's eyes shot open and she immediately drew back, breaking their contact in one swift movement.

Considering the history that would always exist between them, Hermione felt rather uncomfortable most of the time when they exchanged hugs, even now. She was not sure if Ron minded the contact so much, but every time Hermione embraced him, she was reminded of how deeply she had hurt his feelings all those years ago. Ron had loved her so much when she cared for another man, unable to reciprocate his feelings, and, nineteen years later, Hermione still experienced a twinge of guilt whenever she looked upon her dear, freckle-faced friend whom she adored like a sibling. Ron had gone through a very rough patch after Hermione broke off their relationship, and the reminder of that pain was never too far from her mind.

As Hermione bounded back from their embrace, she noted Ron beaming at her, his face turning a brighter shade of red, and she smacked his shoulder like a sister would to a brother as an affectionate token of congratulations. "That's wonderful news, Ron!" she offered enthusiastically. "I always knew you would be such a great partner for George! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks!" Ron glanced from Hermione to Harry, his goofy, trademark grin never leaving his face. "Harry will have to fend for himself now, I'm afraid."

Harry cackled and shook his dark hair, which was beginning to show a few grey strands near his temples. Hermione thought it curious that her best friend, in his late thirties and the same age as her, had started going grey when her Severus, considerably older, had hardly any grey hairs at all. Hermione could only spot a few now and then whenever she ran her fingers through it.

"I may be inquiring after a few more of those defensive gadgets before too long, Ron," Harry snickered, his green eyes twinkling with wicked liveliness, "so keep a supply order open for me."

Hermione immediately shot down Harry's request, giving him a reprimanding expression that she often had when they were at school together. "Don't you dare, Harry!" she cried, but the famous Boy Who Lived simply shrugged and continued to smile, unfazed by her scolding after so many years.

"Anyway," Ron piped in, still eying Hermione attentively, "Harry and I wanted to invite you to Mum and Dad's on Friday night to celebrate. The whole gang will there, so bring Jeannie. Erm, I'm assuming Snape won't be in town this weekend? If he is, he's, uh, certainly welcome to come."

Hermione could sense Ron's uneasiness, as well as the edginess to his tone of voice. The fact that he still referred to her husband by his last name annoyed her to no end, but she repressed her irritation, sucking in a deep breath.

"No, he won't be around this weekend, unless something changes at the last minute, but I doubt it."

"Oh!"

Ron's reply was far less twitchy than his invitation, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She tried to ignore the pang of hurt that hit her in the chest, deciding to quickly change the subject. She turned to Harry.

"Will Lily be there?" Hermione was, of course, referring not to her own Lily but Harry's youngest, who was only a few years older than Jeannie.

"Yes, she will. She's been asking about Jeannie all week, by the way. Ginny and I think she really enjoys having another girl in the house, given that she and her brothers fight like cats and dogs. This past summer was a nightmare. I thought we were going to have to permanently separate them."

"I heard; Ginny told me. Anyway, Jeannie will be so excited to see her! And she'll be thrilled for _you_, Ron!"

Ron appeared exceedingly grateful for Hermione's words and shot her a bashful, contented smile, blushing ever so slightly at her compliment. "Thanks, 'Mione!"

Harry abruptly sauntered over and wrapped Hermione up in another hug, catching her off guard. "Sorry, guys, but I gotta run. I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Ginny's going to be furious, mate," Ron smirked, to which Harry jabbed him hard in the shoulder, his green eyes widening behind the infamous glasses.

"_You think?_" he breathed dramatically before waving goodbye to them both and dashing out of Hermione's office.

Hermione stifled a laugh as she watched him go. She and Ron were left entirely alone, an occurrence that did not happen very often. When her eyes shifted to the unmistakable redhead in the room, her expression grew uneasy at the sight of Ron's stare; however, he quickly realized what he was doing and turned away to clear his throat.

"So, are you headed out too, 'Mione?"

"Just about," she answered hastily, relieved that Ron was trying to keep the conversation normal. "I need to grab a few items to take home, but I should be ready in a moment—"

"I'll walk out with you," Ron blurted out before adding, "erm, if that's all right?"

Hermione's eyebrows came together. Her friend was acting rather odd, almost nervous, but she tried to brush it off.

"Yes, of course."

Ron gave her a relieved look and continued to survey Hermione as she turned away to gather up a few papers on her desk, placing them into a black leather briefcase that had Hermione Snape etched across the front. Ron felt a twinge of heat permeate his already scarlet cheeks.

The now sensual woman whom he had grown up with looked positively radiant against the many levitating, scented candles that were scattered throughout her office. The lush scents of vanilla and lavender—two of Hermione's favorites—filled the office air, rousing Ron's senses as he took a moment to scan the woman before him. She was wearing an attractive violet sweater that hugged her upper body, as well as flowing black pants and matching high-heels. Her long, soft curls were pinned back in a beret, though a few strands fell loose and free around the nape of her neck.

Ron's eyes fluttered, and he tried to shift his focus away from her towards the rest of her office which, he mused, was infectiously 'Hermione-ish.' The walls were covered in moving pictures, including some of him, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the rest of their friends, but most of the photographs were of her immediate family. Countless images of Hermione's offspring stared back at him, smiling or waving, but it was the various pictures of her dark husband, Severus Snape, their former spiteful Potions professor, that Ron found most unsettling.

As his eyes darted about the room, he tried to suppress his growing agitation and swallowed several times. Snape's face was everywhere. There were various pictures from their wedding day, in each other's arms, at Hogwarts—probably from the occasional times she was able to visit him—and, of course, dozens of the pair with their four children.

The Potions professor was giving his usual scowl in many of them, although there were traces of a smile evident throughout; and even if the pale Slytherin was not grinning in any particular photograph, there was always a gleam in his black eyes that suggested to Ron a sense of peace and contentment. The chemistry between Severus and Hermione was indisputable in any of the moving images that Ron caught sight of. It was rather painful, even now, to gaze upon the obvious affection and adoration Hermione held for the professor and he, in turn, held for her.

After all, she had never looked at _him_ that way when they were an item, or not that he could recall anymore. Ron quickly decided he had had his fill of such personal glimpses into their lives and refocused his attention on Hermione, who was just placing her wand inside her coat pocket.

"All right, ready," she stated, unaware of Ron's uneasiness.

He nodded and the two of them strode out of Hermione's office together. Hermione drew out her wand briefly and uttered a protective charm to lock the door against any intruders before they made their way down an extensive, bustling hallway. Several witches and wizards—some of whom they knew and acknowledged—passed by as they meandered towards a set of elevators at the far end, Ron trailing close at Hermione's heel all the while.

As they entered one of the deserted elevators, they promptly gripped handles dangling from the ceiling above as the doors shut, prepared for the excessive jolt the elevator made as it swooped backwards and dropped them down to Level 1. Ron fumbled with his free hand in his pocket as they made their descent and, despite the jerky movements of the elevator, Hermione glanced sideways at him. He was extremely fidgety, though she had no clue why. But she could clearly sense that something was not right, and was unsure whether or not she should ask.

For one, she knew Ron and Lavender were having marital problems, but only from occasional gripes or off-color comments Ron made the past few months. She, for one, never felt it her place to press the subject, despite how close they were. To Hermione, marriage was another matter entirely, and she hardly thought asking her former boyfriend about the issues between him and his wife was appropriate, even though she always made a point of inquiring after Lavender and Hugo. If Ron wanted to share more, however, Hermione determined that he would have to press the matter. He was still one of her closest friends, and she hoped he knew that she would be there for him if he ever needed a friendly ear.

Hermione was relieved when they reached the first floor and the doors flew open. She was anxious to pick up Jeannie from daycare and get home to her familiar, comfortable surroundings. She was also hoping to find a letter waiting for her from one of her daughters, or perhaps Severus. Her mind was preoccupied with warm thoughts of her family when Ron broke the silence between them.

"Erm, how is Snape?" he asked, causing Hermione to abruptly halt and eye him suspiciously.

"He's fine," she replied, her pretty eyes narrowing. "Why?"

Ron shrugged, his eyes darting to the ground sheepishly. "No matter, just wondering."

Hermione sighed and decided she had best return his harmless inquiry, although she turned her attention away and continued walking. Ron kept pace with her fast steps, following only a step or two behind, studying the pretty Gryffindor's every move.

"How's Lavender doing?"

"She's fine," Ron grumbled, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow.

"That's good?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

A few moments of awkward silence passed again before a long row of entrances and exits to the Ministry came into view. Unbeknownst to Hermione, she automatically quickened her pace.

"You in a hurry to get away from me?" Ron chuckled, his voice slightly hurt.

Hermione purposely slowed her stride, her cheeks flushing. "Sorry, no, just in a rush to pick Jeannie up. I'm already late."

"Oh," Ron mumbled, his eyes darting to the floor, "well, I hope I'll see you both Friday then?"

As they reached one of the many exits that were currently deserted, Hermione turned to Ron and tried to act as polite and pleasant as possible. Their walk through the Ministry together had been terribly awkward, and Hermione contemplated that Ron must surely be feeling as uncomfortable as she; she was now desperate to get home.

"Absolutely! We'll be there, I promise."

Ron's downcast countenance brightened, his goofy grin returning. "Great! I'll see you then!"

Hermione gave a quick nod before dashing into the open-ended exit, which suddenly sent her spiraling upward and out of the Ministry in a flash. The image of her former boyfriend staring after her with an odd, almost sad look was the last troubling image Hermione saw before it disappeared from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	14. Lily Eileen Snape

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS shippers! First off, thank you so much for all the feedback on the last chapter! It was very encouraging to receive more feedback on this story that I work _extremely_ hard on (which is a big understatement!) As always, I appreciate your feedback (and the support from many of you!). It means a lot!**

**I know with each chapter there have been more questions and curiosity about some of the plots, characters, etc. developing, too, and I just want to stress again as I did when I first published Chapter 1 that this will, indeed, be a _lengthy story_; a book actually. My intention from the beginning has been for this to be read as a novel of sorts, so your questions will get answered in their own time, I promise, but it's not all going to happen right away. I have a lot I'm playing with here and several things in the works, so bear that in mind. :)**

**You will finally get a glimpse into the elusive eldest Snape in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny!_  
><strong>

************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Lily Eileen Snape<strong>

"_James!_ For goodness' sake!"

Lily eyed her good friend imploringly, her eyes wide with dread and reproach. She fumbled with her scarab beetles, crushing their shells as carefully as possible, but kept losing her concentration at the immature sight before her.

James Potter snickered and ran his fingers through his tousled, dark brown hair, which Lily thought was considerably long and in need of a cut. He gave her a wry half-smile before abruptly turning around to make sure the Potions professor—Uncle Severus, rather—was not nearby. Surely he was not, for both James and Lily would have heard that deep, dangerous growl instantly.

Severus was on the opposite end of the Potions lab, scrutinizing and remarking upon a few third year Gryffindors' Wit-Sharpening Potions, all of which Lily could gather her father thought to be "poorly concocted," to say the least. The eldest Snape was relieved that his back was turned and his attention otherwise engaged, although she swore most times her father had eyes in the back of his head because virtually nothing escaped his notice. _Nothing_.

Thus, she was grateful that Severus had apparently not seen the assortment of scarab beetles James was chucking at another friend at their table, Liam Finkle. The last thing she wanted was to get herself or any of her friends in trouble, but James was wrapped up in a playful sport with Liam, a skinny boy of medium stature with dirty blonde hair and freckles, and neither would heed any pleas Lily made.

"Stop it, would you?" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper, whipping her head back and forth between them, her body rigid at the onset of what she knew would happen if they did not desist. "You're going to get yourselves in trouble, and then there will be nothing I can do to help you!"

James cackled but then quickly stifled his laughter. Liam was also trying to contain himself and concentrate on his potion, which Lily lamented was not even close to the proper temperature expressly outlined in their textbook. Her potion was not looking that fabulous either, for that matter. The hue was marginally off and the ingredients were not brewed to perfection. _Something_ was not right, but she could not put her finger on it.

Lily secretly begrudged Severus for attesting to her errors once he reached their table. She peered over at James's potion, which was the only one that looked relatively acceptable. It was certainly the best of the three, and Lily's face flushed at the boy one-upping her when it was always the opposite in their other subjects.

Lily brushed back her perfectly woven curls and tried to focus, her brow furrowed in anxiety at the imperfect potion in front of her. She did not understand why her father was making them brew such a complicated potion, as Wit-Sharpening was usually reserved for fourth years, and she concluded that either the Potions Master was out to embarrass the whole lot of them or drive home the point that a few of the more cocky students in her class were not as advanced Potion-makers as they thought. Neither of these applied to Lily, of course, but she was frustrated, nevertheless.

She could hear Severus's voice drawing closer as the dark wizard ambled about the room, offering only cool remarks to the Gryffindors, whilst several Slytherins in the class were earning higher marks. Lily stared down at her potion in disgust.

_Ugh! Dad's going to be so displeased_, she bemoaned to herself.

James threw another few scarab beetles at Liam, one of which flew into the boy's potion. His round face contorted in frustration, and he threw down his stirring rod.

"Oh, c'mon, mate!" Liam groaned softly, though he had already given up on attempting to receive decent marks for their assignment.

James sniggered again a little too loudly, and Lily gritted her teeth in response. "_Cut it!_" she hissed, hearing Severus's low voice cease talking two tables away.

Lily could not see if Severus was glancing their way, but did she need to. She could sense it with every tense bone in her body. James grunted awkwardly and stirred his potion, shifting his eyes between his textbook and the ingredients, whilst Lily glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

The professor in black suddenly emerged between his daughter and the Potter boy, analyzing them curiously, though it was difficult to tell beneath his reserved, cold exterior. Lily peeked over to find Severus surveying James's potion from behind the boy's back with his usual scowl.

"Not very impressive, Potter," he stated darkly, though Lily knew that to hardly be the case.

James Potter's potion was certainly better than most other students' attempts including many of the Slytherins. The eldest Potter adjusted his head and gave the man he knew relatively well a puzzled glance, but he did not say anything or offer a reply, much to Lily's relief.

"Perhaps you should spend less time goofing off in this class and make more of an effort to apply yourself. Otherwise, you have no business being here. I won't tolerate obnoxious twits in my classroom, is that understood?"

James abruptly turned around, his face losing its previous glow. The glare he received from Uncle Severus was stern and unforgiving, and thus, the third year turned around and resumed stirring his potion quietly, no longer in cheerful spirits.

"Very well," Severus sneered before swiftly moving on to Liam.

The Gryffindor boy peered at the floor, terrified to meet Severus's gaze, a sight that made Lily quite unhappy to witness. She disliked how frightened Liam was of her father. He really was not so bad, if given the chance. Even James knew that. Why could others not see it? More to the point, why did her father feel the need to continue putting up a loathsome pretense that kept everyone at bay and all the students tittering about him behind his back?

_Don't think about that, Lily. Dad wouldn't want you to..._

Even though she was quite immune to the nasty comments now, the prepossessing youth could remember many times—particularly throughout much of her first year—when almost every unfriendly remark she overheard about her father sent her into a downward spiral. All she seemed to do that term was cry and defend him. It had been a never-ending cycle.

"Mr. Finkle," Severus declared, his black eyebrows coming together as he examined the poor boy's terrible blunder, "this temperature is far from adequate. Why on earth did you not add more Ashwinder eggs?"

Liam staggered, trying to find his voice. His blue eyes darted about the floor sheepishly, his face turning red. "I - I..." he stammered.

"The many uses of Ashwinder eggs were taught in your first year, Mr. Finkle. Can you recall, or must I drop you back two grade levels to remind you?"

Lily wanted to object but knew it would only get her in trouble, not to mention she considered it a grave disrespect to her father, regardless of whatever unfriendly remarks he made. She bit her lip hard and looked away from Liam, as the expression on her friend's face was too sad for the compassionate girl to handle.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your stupidity, Mr. Finkle!" Severus growled, stalking away from the boy with a look of harsh disgust.

Lily sucked in a breath as Severus reared around and slithered up behind her, his overbearing presence looming over her questionable work. For what felt like an eternity to Lily, he did not say anything, but sauntered around her thin, tall frame, inspecting her potion in silence.

Finally, she mustered the strength to peer up at him, an expression of anxiety visible all over her face. What was he thinking? Was he disappointed? Was he going to snub her too, in front of the whole class?

Lily braced herself, her racing mind trying to reconcile her father's teaching methods and the words her mother was always telling her. Whatever ill remarks dripped from Severus's mouth, they were to make her _better_._ Yes, better... Best of intentions... Best of intentions..._

"You've used a touch too much of armadillo bile, Miss Snape," he muttered in an unemotional tone, taking Lily's stirring rod from her hand and stirring her potion counterclockwise with a few elegant flicks of his wrist.

A small sigh came from Lily's lips, which did not escape Severus's notice. He watched his daughter's shoulders collapse and handed the rod back to Lily, who reluctantly took it and tried to apply the same graceful brewing motions that he had performed just moments ago.

"See me after class, Miss Snape," Severus offered quietly, so that only the boys at her table would overhear. "I think you will need a few pointers to help guide you through the next batch of potions we will undertake."

Though Lily's cheeks flushed at being singled out, she was privately grateful that her father had not been too tough on her work and was willing to offer her further instruction. She knew that his tone of voice, though strict and authoritative as always, was belied by a quiet sincerity and desire to help, and she was grateful. She had struggled trying to grasp the difficult art of Potion-making since day one.

Lily nodded her head emphatically and gave the professor a meager smile before promptly returning to her brewing. Severus inched away from his daughter rather slowly and wandered over to the next table where a group of Slytherins were gathered. Lily glanced over at him once his back was turned, taking in the sight of his infamous dark robes that glided along the stone floor behind him. His steps were hardly audible as he progressed further away from her and shifted his attention to her other classmates.

Lily knew she owed him a visit and lamented how disappointed he would likely be in her excuse. It had been nearly three weeks since the start of term, and she still had yet to stop by and see him. The nearly fourteen-year-old could sense Severus growing subtly more concerned. Even if he was trying to disguise his apprehensions, Lily knew her father too well to be fooled by his arduous attempts.

"Well, that was nice," James grumbled unpleasantly under his breath, glancing sideways at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically. "I _told_ you to stop, James! You _know_ my dad has eyes in the back of his head. You're lucky you didn't get a detention!"

"Yeah, I guess."

James brushed off Lily's valid point and shrugged. Their eyes darted to Liam at the opposite end of the table. He appeared slightly more ashen then before, almost as if he were about to be sick. Lily slunk over to him, careful that her steps were quiet so as not to attract unwanted attention from the grim, somber professor at the next table.

"You all right, Liam?" she offered gently, taking him by the arm.

"Erm, yeah," the blue-eyed boy managed, shifting his weight back and forth as he stared at the floor.

"He doesn't mean it. I promise you."

"Yeah, mate, don't worry about it," James suggested, his voice now serious as he continued to mechanically stir his potion, not paying much attention to what he was doing.

Liam finally looked up and stared at Lily, the pretty, popular Gryffindor whom everyone liked. It was hard to find anything negative to say about Lily Eileen Snape, despite the rather astonishing association she shared with the loathed Potions Master. Students could hardly fathom or believe how the two were related, as they carried such opposing traits. Liam gave the lovely-looking, concerned girl a meek smile to let her know he was all right, allowing her to return to her spot and focus her attention back on her unsuccessful potion.

There was no more beetle throwing or mischievous antics from anyone the rest of the class period, and when it was finally over, Lily lingered behind while James, Liam and the rest of her friends moseyed out of the frigid lab. It was mid-afternoon and although Lily had another class before retiring for the day, she had plenty of time between subjects to talk to her father at last.

Severus carefully approached Lily as she gathered up her things. She was momentarily distracted by her bag, in which she was throwing her quill, ink, textbook and wand. Once he reached her, he cocked his head to one side and watched her curiously.

"What are you doing, Lily?"

"Oh!"

Lily whipped her fair curls around and stared up at Severus, her face turning slightly red. She bit her lip, much to Severus's personal dismay. It astonished him that Hermione and the girls did not make their mouths bleed from all their unnecessary lip corroding. He never understood the appeal and tried to ignore his eldest's gesture.

"You'll need your textbook and parchment out to jot a few things down," he murmured, to which Lily simply bowed and did as instructed without hesitation.

Severus smoothed his robes out behind him, so as to take a proper seat next to Lily, much to her surprise. She had grown accustomed to him standing over her whenever they practiced Potion-making, his overbearing presence looming over her as she worked, never realizing that his scrutinizing tactics made her nervous. It was very difficult to concentrate properly with him right behind her, breathing down her neck. This approach was much more casual and familiar, very reminiscent of home, and Lily instantly reacted by giving Severus a pleasant smile.

"Now then," Severus began, "let me show you the correct amount of armadillo bile to add."

Severus swiftly uncorked the phial still on the table and poured it into his daughter's potion still brewing on the table. Lily surveyed what he was doing carefully, scribbling a few notes onto some parchment as she watched, which gave the professor secret pleasure to observe. Her thoughtful attention was endearing, and she always tried so hard in class, despite the complications she consistently encountered. Lily seemed determined not to give up, and Severus found it to be one of her most noble qualities.

"See the bluish tint forming?"

Severus motioned for Lily to hunch over the cauldron to get a better look, which she did. Lily was not sure how her father had managed to get the potion back to its earlier stages, as she had been working with it the entire period and never even saw Severus touch it aside from his earlier critique during class, but she did not question his brilliance. Instead, she focused on the blue hue forming in the pot as Severus made quick but calculated downward movements with the vial.

"You only need five to five and a half drops, depending on the temperature level, give or take three or four degrees."

"Oh," Lily mumbled, sitting back into her chair, her error dawning on her. "I think I added five drops, but the temperature was higher than that and my drops were larger. I've done that before with the last few potions, I think."

Severus ignored his daughter's self-evaluation. "It is a very precise method, Lily. Each step in the process is. Here, watch the phial." He made a few very distinct flicks of his wrist to illustrate for her as best he could. "See the size of the droplets that form? Anything larger than that will turn the potion too dark, not the proper hue that we need. Let me show you. There. Take a look."

Lily leaned over and examined the cauldron again; not surprisingly, her father was right. The potion was now a navy pool of liquid, no longer the bright blue it had been before. She nodded in understanding before inking her quill and marking down another few notes.

Severus watched her intently, his black eyes scanning her pretty head as she hunched over her notes, soaking up the knowledge he was giving. Lily was consistently thorough and precise in her note-taking, too, which Severus could not help but notice was so very much like he and Hermione when they were students.

"Why haven't you come to see me?" he asked unexpectedly, causing Lily's brown eyes to expand. They were a darker shade of brown, subtly resembling his own, but were not as distinctly dark as Hailey's.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in her sweet voice. "I should have come sooner. I've been meaning to, honestly."

Severus said nothing, instead waiting patiently for an answer to his question. Lily put down her quill and looked over the pale Slytherin wizard beside her contemplatively.

"I've been hanging out with my friends a lot," she stated matter-of-factly, just as Severus so often explained things in a direct manner. "I _am_ working hard, Dad, I promise. I guess just any free time I've had lately I've been spending—"

"With James Potter," Severus interjected, one eyebrow raised.

His fetching daughter adjusted her curls in an awkward fashion. "Um, well, yeah. He's a good friend, Dad." She searched Severus's unreadable scowl before asking rather hastily, "That's all right, isn't it?"

Severus's expression did not alter, only his raised eyebrow shifted back to normal. "Of course. James is a nice enough boy..."

Lily stared at him, hanging on to every word, waiting for Severus to continue. Realizing she yearned for more of an understanding, Severus whisked a few hairs out of his face and jabbed his elbow playfully against hers on the table, his next words stern and, at the same time, imploring.

"Just don't let him rope you into any of his mischievous misconduct, Lily. I won't tolerate any of the Potters having a bad influence on you girls. They're rather prone to disregarding the rules and any sort of proper jurisdiction, and that's the very last sort of behavior you and your sisters need to follow, all right?"

Lily smiled warmly and tried not to laugh, taking in the austere look on Severus's face. "Sure, Dad. I understand."

Severus turned away momentarily and ran his elongated fingers through his hair a few times, distracted by something. Lily kept still, observing him quietly with her considerate eyes.

"James Potter cannot be your only excuse for not coming to see me," he spoke again, his voice subdued and controlled. "I suspect there is another reason you have been avoiding me."

Lily drew back in anxiety, her brow furrowed. "Avoiding you?" she repeated, not understanding what he meant.

"Yes," Severus growled with a touch of sadness, "I believe your little sister has informed you of what transpired between her and I a few weeks back, and you think my actions inexcusable and wrong, as you should."

He peered over at his eldest girl, searching the youthful gazing back at him with a mixture of confusion and caution. Her pink lips parted, and it was clear she wanted to tell him something, but then her mouth shut, reconsidering what she wanted to say. Severus merely waited for Lily to formulate her response, although he discreetly longed for positive reinforcement that would most likely not come.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a time, her apology catching him off guard, "I guess I have been avoiding you without realizing it. It wasn't intentionally done, Dad, _honest_."

Severus let out a sigh and lightly touched Lily's dainty chin, his lips parting to crack a small, rather painful smile. Lily's pupils widened a little, unsettled by the gravitational misery her father was unknowingly inflicting upon the atmosphere in the room.

"I know," he drawled, "I just want to be sure that you aren't too angry with me. I sincerely hope you can forgive my lapse of judgment with your sister. It was uncalled for, just as it was with you and Surina."

"Dad," Lily pleaded softly, biting her lip with more force than before, "I forgave you for that a long time ago. Don't keep bringing it up; it only upsets you."

"_Still_," Severus urged, ignoring Lily's pretext, "it doesn't change what happened."

"But you couldn't prevent it, Dad. And I would imagine it was the same with Hailey. I think you should tell her. I know she's rather sensitive and all, but I think if you and Mum explained it to her the way you both did to me, then she won't take it so personally."

Severus grumbled in protest. "I don't think I can do that, Lily. And Surina—"

"She should know, too," she interrupted, her delicate fingers lacing around Severus's arm. She inched towards him to close the space between them. "Dad, it made a lot more sense to me once you and Mum told me. I really think it's time Surina and Hailey knew the truth, too. What are you afraid of? They won't think less of you. I certainly don't."

Severus continued to rub his fingers against Lily's chin, soaking in her calm disposition and the clear fondness she bore him. In that moment, Severus could not help but wonder, as he so often did, how his eldest daughter could be his at all, for she hardly shared any of his attributes. Only her stature and a few subtle characteristics hinted at a mutual belonging. But her unfailing kindness was not his own, something Severus concluded long ago.

In some strange way, Lily reminded him very much of Lily Evans, Harry Potter's mother and the woman he had been in love with as a scrawny child and only grew more infatuated with over time. It had been her steadfast goodness and her boundless compassion that had drawn the pale, lonely wizard all those years ago. Then she was inhumanly killed by the Dark Lord, leaving the tortured, former Death Eater with no other alternative but to commit himself to protecting her son as retribution for all of his dire mistakes.

In a way, Severus still felt protective of Harry to this day, even though the Chosen One was a grown adult and more than capable of taking care of himself. But with two of Harry's boys now at Hogwarts, that inherent need to safeguard the Potters perpetuated itself all over again. It would never leave Severus Snape—that innate need to protect those he cared about, even if they were not his own—and his little Lily carried so many of his first love's virtues that, at times, it left him speechless, like now.

"Sometimes," Severus reflected in a hushed, low voice, "I wonder whether your mother and I should have told you at all. We never wanted to worry you. You have enough on your plate right now, Lily."

The eldest Snape responded with a reassuring, kindhearted grin. Hermione's grin. "You worry too much, Dad. I'm glad you told me. It really helped me to come to terms with the way things are here, the way they have to be. There are times I confess that I wish I didn't know, mainly because I just worry about you, but I think it's a good thing someone here knows. And I'm still frustrated at times with it, but that's only natural, isn't it? I wish you hadn't lost it on Hailey. She's still quite livid and is just really confused, but I'm sure she wouldn't be if you told her what you told me?"

Severus removed his hand from his daughter's chin, placing one of his large hands on top of Lily's that still gripped his arm. "I'll consider it," he murmured, "and I daresay I've kept you from your friends long enough."

Without warning, Lily reached round and hugged him, her arms extending around his neck in a gentle embrace. Severus did not recoil or push her away, instead savoring the contact from the daughter whom he had not spoken to in weeks. He heaved a deep breath as she pulled away. At least_ that_ conversation had gone relatively well. Severus was unsure of how many more arguments and how much more bickering he could take from any of his children. It was beginning to take its toll on his already fatigued state.

"May I ask you something, Lily, before you go?"

"Of course, Dad," she answered with a hint of suspicion.

Severus's stark eyes bore into Lily's fair ones, absorbing them for a long moment. "Did you ever hate me for what I put you through? I know you were angry, and you had every right to be, but did you hate me at the time? Be honest, sweetheart. I beg you."

Lily stared at him for what seemed like an agonizingly extended period of time. She surveyed his grimace, the blackness of his eyes, and his pallid face with care. Then her soft tresses swayed back and forth ever so delicately.

"No, Dad," she answered, her voice suddenly crestfallen and broken. "I was hurt. I didn't understand what was going on, and a part of me was furious with you, yes, but I never hated you. You shouldn't think like that. I don't know why you do, or why you would ask me that, but I really wish you wouldn't."

"Does your sister hate me?"

Lily's eyes narrowed, taken aback by her father's inquiry but also by the unsettling context of it. "Hate you?" she repeated, agitated and unsure. "Why would Hailey hate you, Dad? Did she actually say that?"

Severus immediately gathered that Hailey had not told Lily of _that_ portion of their argument and was surprised that Lily had no idea; however, he hardly wished to bring the matter up or alarm her further. She was already gazing at him with Hermione's similarly suspicious countenance, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"No, just my perception of things, that's all," Severus grumbled, choosing his words carefully so that Lily would not catch on or think ill of her younger sibling.

"Oh," she replied, still eying him with curiosity. When Lily saw a rather miserable scowl emerge on Severus's mouth, she reacted instantaneously, clasping a portion of his black robes and forcing him to meet her sympathetic gaze. "Well, if that's what you think, Dad, you couldn't be more wrong."

Severus reluctantly shrunk back from their close proximity, secretly grateful for Lily's reassurance, and rose from his chair. He studied his eldest for another moment, his eyes tracing her face with a newfound appreciation. He could see uncanny traces of Hermione in her that gave him pause.

Unaware of Severus's thoughts, Lily gathered up the ingredients on her desk and drifted away to a nearby cabinet, putting everything back in its proper place as Severus watched in silence. She then returned to the table to clean out her cauldron.

"I can do that," he offered, reaching for his wand in his pocket, but she tugged him gently and shook her head.

"No, Dad," she insisted, "you have enough to do as it is. I can clean up my own mess."

Severus gave a curt nod before walking back to his desk, his robes billowing behind him as he left her side. Lily whipped out her wand from her bag and aimed it at the cauldron.

"_Scourgify!_"

The Wit-Sharpening Potion was siphoned away, leaving the cauldron empty and clean, as if it had never been touched. As Lily strolled towards the cabinet where all the cauldrons were stored, she glanced over at Severus, who was sitting at his desk and hunched over, writing as he so often did. Lily noted that he was not writing with his trademark red ink and immediately determined that whatever he was composing must be of a personal nature.

"Who are you writing to?" she asked casually, not quite ready to leave yet.

"Your Uncle Harry."

Lily suddenly drew back in horror, her brown eyes expanding. "You're not..." she breathed, her chest heaving. "You - You're not telling him about James and I, are you? There's nothing to tell! _Honestly!_"

Severus let out a rough chuckle that sounded more like a sinister growl than a laugh. It would have startled a student, but not Lily.

"No, sweetheart." He paused, his eyes narrowing in a wicked fashion. "Why? Would you like me to?"

"Very funny!" Lily sniffed, as she placed her cauldron in the cabinet and shut it tight. She turned back to Severus and crossed her arms, watching him write furiously onto the piece of parchment in front of him, his raven eyes keenly focused on the letter he was drafting. "What are you writing to Uncle Harry for?"

"Ministry business," he replied without looking up, dipping his quill in some ink before returning to his fast-paced writing.

"What does the Ministry want from you _now?_"

It seemed that the Ministry would _never_ leave her father alone, much to her personal dismay. She had seen with her own eyes how distraught her mother was over the Ministry's constant badgering, and her mother worked for them, which only increased the anxiety. Lily wished they would just let him be already. Had her father not already done_ enough_ to earn some solitude from those ungrateful prats?

It unnerved Lily how he, too, regarded the matter. Severus did not seem to care or mind at all as he continued with his correspondence, not glancing up or uttering a word of complaint.

"Dad?" Lily pressed him for an answer.

"Just about some potions," he remarked, without emotion. "It seems your uncle and the Aurors Office have stumbled across a few dangerous elixirs and have some questions regarding their uses. That is all."

"Dangerous potions?"

Severus finally glanced up at his daughter with the quizzical brow. "Poisonous drafts." Lily's eyebrows rose in surprise, but Severus continued before she could ask another question. "Uncle Harry is just following protocol, so wipe that unnecessary worry off your face, sweetheart."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully and reached for her bag on the table, staring back at the elusive figure across the room one more time before taking her leave. She smiled her genuine smile again as she made her way towards the door.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that family that was murdered recently? The Clausson family?"

Severus glanced up at her again and ceased moving his pen. "Why do you ask?"

"Just that they were poisoned. And, well, potions are your area of expertise, Dad. That's it, isn't it? You're helping Uncle Harry with that case, aren't you?"

Severus shooed her way with an elegant wave his arm. "Oh, go on," he grumbled, causing Lily to laugh softly.

"Well, tell him I said hello, would you?"

Severus bowed agreeably. Lily turned her back and reached for the door, when Severus called out to her across the room.

"Lily?" His eyes scrutinized her with a new kind of intensity. He waited for her to turn around and face him. "All this personal time that you're spending with James Potter... Are the pair of you hanging out as friends, or do these gatherings of yours border on the romantic?"

Severus watched the color drain from Lily's face. Her expression turned to one of sheer mortification, causing him to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. So she _did_ like that Potter boy, he mused unhappily to himself. A deep part of him was crushed by the maturing child in front of him now, by how much she was changing, and the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"_Dad!_" Lily hissed, flushing in the face. She spun around, her long curls trailing with her, and rushed out of the lab as red as a balloon.

A devilish smile formed at the corners of Severus's mouth, although he was still privately displeased to receive visible confirmation of Lily's keen interest in her male companion. Her reaction to his question, however, was too perfect _not_ to savor.

_She's far too young! And he doesn't deserve her!_ he lamented with a growl.

Severus tried to return his attention to Harry Potter's disconcerting letter, but not before a rare cackle escaped his lips, echoing along the empty, frigid corridors. It was a sound that would have caused any Hogwarts student to shiver, except perhaps his own children.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	15. Marked Change

************A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans! As previously explained, we are going back and forth a bit here, so back to Hermione in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>**********

************Alert: I put together a video trailer for _Unquestionable Love_ that's available for your viewing pleasure on YouTube! Please click on my Profile for the link! :) Don't miss it! Perhaps it will give you some insight on things to come...************

************_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>**********

************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Marked Change<strong>

"Mummy!" Jeannie whined as Hermione muddled about in the bedroom, putting on a pair of silver earrings. "Can we go now?"

"In a moment, Jeannie."

"But I want to see Lily!"

"You will soon enough, sweetie. Just give me a few more minutes."

Jeannie was seated on her parents' four-poster bed, watching in a huff as Hermione adjusted her chestnut waves, partly pulled back in a free-flowing ponytail. She adjusted her grey sweater and threw on a black belt to go with her dark, formfitting jeans. She hardly looked the thirty-_something_ years that she was, her face evincing hardly any signs of age, except for a few attractive wrinkles around her eyes and the unmistakably wiser air with which she carried herself.

Noticing her daughter watching from the full-length mirror she was gazing into, Hermione smiled and turned around to face Jeannie. "How do I look, sweetie?" she asked encouragingly.

Jeannie's big, black curls swayed to one side along with her head. Then her scrutinizing features lit up. "You look pretty, Mummy!"

Hermione laughed softly and walked over to her littlest one, taking a strand of the girl's hair in her hand. "Well, thank _you_ for helping me pick out my outfit!"

"I did, didn't I, Mummy?" Jeannie beamed proudly as she stared up at Hermione, who nodded back with enthusiasm.

_I wish Severus were here_, Hermione bemoaned as she gazed down at their handsome daughter, dressed up and ready to go have a good time with their friends. She mused how Severus would have adored Jeannie's outfit. The perfect toddler looked endearingly sweet.

As if reading her mother's thoughts, Jeannie's agreeable countenance darkened, and her lips formed into a sad pout. "I wish Daddy could come," she whined in a forlorn manner.

Hermione tried to offer her a reassuring smile. "I know, sweetie. Me too, but he has to work this weekend. He really wanted to come, though. He misses you terribly."

Jeannie grunted and hopped gracefully off the bed, staring up into Hermione's face with displeasure written on her round face. "He_ always_ has to work." Her grave tone surprised Hermione. She reached down and put her hands on Jeannie's delicate shoulders, squeezing her fingers against the fabric of her plush, emerald sweater.

"Come now, Jeannie, that isn't fair."

Jeannie eyed Hermione with her cross, black eyes, her pout still etched on her pink lips. "But I want Daddy _here!_"

"I know you do, sweetheart, but he can't be here. Daddy has responsibilities, including taking care of your sisters right now. You understand that, right?"

Hermione's eyes searched the strikingly handsome tot for some glimmer of understanding, but Jeannie's eyes shifted to the floor, her tiny body swaying back and forth in slow, silent protest. The little one looked quite melancholy, her demeanor entirely altered from a few moments prior when she had skipped about the room helping her mother dress.

"Jeannie," Hermione implored, taking the girl's chin and forcing her head up to meet her gaze, "you'll see him soon enough, I promise, and I'll tell you something else. In a couple weeks, we'll go see a Quidditch match, how about that? You'll get to see Surina and Lily play."

Jeannie suddenly livened up, her figure springing up and down as her crosshatched skirt floated along with her excitement. "Yes! Yes! _Please!_" she begged, her voice high-pitched and exhilarated.

Hermione beamed proudly, just as thrilled and excited as her youngest daughter. Surina had recently written to inform her that she had made the Slytherin team as a Chaser, and Lily was already a Gryffindor Keeper, having joined the team her second year.

That _shall be an interesting game_, she pondered nervously. That worrying thought had been lingering in her mind for days, ever since she received Surina's owl. Hermione secretly prayed that her husband would not have to intervene and could at least keep the girls' rivalry to a minimum. Quidditch, however, was a dangerous, physical sport, and Hermione hoped that her daughters would not get too hot-headed at the upcoming match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

After Hermione managed to calm the youngest Snape down, the two headed for the sitting room. As they meandered into the fireplace, Hermione grabbed some Floo powder with one hand and clasped Jeannie's small hand in the other.

"The Burrow!" she commanded, before throwing the Floo powder down in a heap. Their bodies were immediately whisked away from the familiar comforts of home to another location which, for all of Hermione's youth, had been a second lovely home away from home.

Hermione and Jeannie emerged through a new fireplace, and, when their eyes adjusted, took in the welcoming, genial faces of a large group of ginger-haired wizards. Some of the Weasleys were sitting, and others were standing around the fireplace, munching on what undoubtedly had to be one of Molly's delicious, trademark recipes.

Hermione and Jeannie were instantly bombarded with hugs and loud clamors of greetings. Hermione felt herself being pushed and prodded from one person to the next, but it was all amiable and inviting. Harry and Ginny were the first to make their way over, followed by Lavender and the rest of the Weasleys. George scooped Jeannie up with ease, and the little girl began giggling incessantly. George reacted by tossing her high into the air, his usual method of saying hello to all the children he knew.

"George!" Molly slapped her son reproachfully on the shoulder, pushing her way towards Hermione. "For goodness' sake, be careful! She's not a quaffle!"

George sniggered along with Jeannie, who did not want to be put down and kept insisting on more from the lanky, comical man. Hermione watched her daughter disappear amongst a throng of redheads and a blonde, most likely Fleur Delacour. Hermione allowed herself a moment to soak in her surroundings and found Arthur Weasley at his wife's side. The pair of them were beaming down at her.

"All right there, Hermione?" he asked pleasantly.

"Mr. Weasley," she smiled, giving him a quick hug before turning to Harry and Ginny again, who were back at her side after giving everyone else a moment to greet their good friend.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione," came a sweet voice at her feet.

Hermione glanced down to find Lily Potter, the youngest of her siblings, staring up at her with a cheerful expression. She was several inches taller than Jeannie and possessed the infamous Weasley red hair, much like her mother Ginny, but her facial expressions were reminiscent of Harry. There was an unmistakable mischievousness about the girl that was all Harry, and the sight of it brought back old, familiar memories.

"Hi, Lily." Hermione planted a kiss on her forehead. "Jeannie has been so excited to see you."

"Me, too!" Lily exclaimed, before scurrying away to the swarm of people crowded around her little friend.

"Where's Neville? And Luna?" Hermione inquired, scanning the crowded room for the friendly couple they had grown up with at Hogwarts.

"Date night," Harry mused, a sly grin forming on his face. "Merlin only knows what _that_ consists of, knowing Luna..."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione snickered, recalling their airy, dreamy friend with amusement and affection. But another person was missing from the fray, and Hermione's eyes darted about the room again, this time more concerned than before.

Hermione was about to inquire where Ron was when he suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking rather impish; or was it suspicious? Regardless, Hermione tried to ignore whatever uneasiness her friend was feeling and forced some normalcy between them.

"Ron!" she acknowledged, straining her enthusiasm but still giving him a warm smile. She threw her arms around him in a swift embrace.

"Hey, 'Mione," he replied as she pulled back, allowing them both to examine each other fully.

Molly wasted no time and began offering Hermione an assortment of food and drinks, most of which Hermione declined. She was not hungry at the moment and was simply too eager to chat and be amongst all her good friends that were more like family than confidants.

"Come, dear, you must have _something!_" Molly insisted, as Arthur faded into the background, trying to stay out of his wife's way. "How about some cider?"

Hermione finally gave in and agreed, watching the plump, hospitable witch hurry away towards the kitchen as everyone else continued to jabber and mosey about the snug living space. As Hermione took in the enticing scenery before her, she suddenly yearned for her dark husband, wishing he could be there to enjoy the warmth and comforts of being amongst their friends. Severus did not come to the Burrow often, but when he did make a rare appearance, he was welcomed and greeted in just as friendly a manner as Hermione. She instantly missed having him with her for such an occasion.

"So no Severus, eh?" Harry asked, causing Hermione's pretty eyes to flutter.

"No, I'm afraid not. Not this weekend, anyway."

"Well, tell him he needs to stop by next time he's in town," Ginny insisted, wrapping one arm more tightly around her husband. "We'll all have dinner."

"Oh, yes, that would be fantastic!" Hermione insisted with a broad grin.

Ginny understood the realities of Hermione's private pain at being separated so often from Severus, the two having had many lengthy discussions about her situation over the years. Even if he were their former professor, the Potters were the only couple, aside from Arthur and Molly, who seemed entirely at ease in Severus's company. A slight tension lingered with the others in their group, which normally did not bother Hermione, but she was relieved that her best friend _knew_ the Severus that she did; at least, on a level that no one else was privy to or aware of, not even Ron.

"How is he?" Ron asked, catching her off guard.

Hermione surveyed the ginger-haired rogue before her cautiously, wanting to be as discrete as possible. "He's well enough, Ron, thank you."

"_Enough?_"

Hermione glanced over at Lavender seated on the couch a few feet away. The blonde woman with long curls and a round face had her arms crossed, with her weight shifted unequally, as if she were in a foul mood. Ron did not eye his wife when she spoke, and she did not appear remotely interested in their conversation, but, nevertheless, was choosing to participate.

"Erm, yes," Hermione answered, her suspicion mounting. "Just overworked is all."

Before anyone could comment further, Jeannie and Lily came barreling forward, squealing and cackling loudly as George rounded on them. His expression was one of sheer wickedness as he attempted to catch his niece and the peculiar little Severus lookalike with black curls.

"George!" Ginny huffed, as she reached out to snatch Lily but failed. "Stop getting them all rallied up!"

George simply winked at his sister and kept up the pursuit, trailing after the girls, who darted away, making a mad dash for the kitchen just as Molly was sauntering back in with a tray of drinks. She stopped and stared wide-eyed at the girls who only just scrambled around her without knocking her over.

"No running, ladies!" she squawked, narrowing her eyes at George as he scurried past her as well, grinning madly as he went. Molly rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Well, at least they'll sleep tonight," Harry baited Ginny with a chuckle, putting his arm around her waist.

Hermione laughed along with the others and glanced over at Ron, relieved to see him joining in on the good fun. Lavender, however, only smirked and turned away towards Fleur, who had taken a seat beside her.

After grabbing a cup of cider from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione reached for Harry's arm, prodding him lightly. "Harry, can we talk for a moment?" She paused to take in the sight of everyone else in the bustling room. "Perhaps not here?"

"Sure," he replied, as Ginny and Ron glanced at the pair of them with intrigue.

"Can't we come?" Ginny piped up, giving them both her alluring, curious grin.

Harry turned to Hermione, waiting for her to decide. "Of course you can, Ginny, Ron," she agreed.

The four of them drifted into the next room, which was practically just as noisy, and sat down next to one another. Jeannie and Lily could still be heard screeching happily in the kitchen nearby. Hermione suspected that George must have grabbed at least one of them and was tickling or tossing them around as usual. He always spent a great deal of time with everyone's children when they came by and was naturally a particular favorite amongst the youngsters, including the Snape children.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked, propping himself forward on the couch with keen interest.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about the letter you wrote Severus a few weeks back."

Ron unexpectedly groaned and spoke up, "Not again, 'Mione. He's told you already that it's just Potions inquiries."

Hermione shot him an irritated glare. "I just want to know the circumstances. I saw the article in _The Daily Prophet_ this week and I asked Severus last weekend about your letter, but he wouldn't elaborate. I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, well," Harry shifted in his chair, ignoring the icy exchange between his best friends, "I'm still waiting for him to get back to me, you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione offered apologetically, fidgeting with her glass. "I know he's just terribly swamped right now—"

"Don't mention it, 'Mione." Harry waved her apology away with his hand. "I understand, really. I just hope he is able to write back relatively soon is all. We're working on a couple leads and could really use Severus's expertise."

"Expertise for _what_ exactly?"

Hermione scrutinized Harry, but he quickly glanced over at Ron. Hermione whipped her head back and forth between the pair of them while Ginny glanced from one to the next as well, her face just as befuddled as Hermione's.

"Why won't either of you tell me?" she whispered, clearly hurt.

Harry reached across the couch and took Hermione's hand, squeezing it tight. "No one's trying to keep anything from you, 'Mione. I guess we just figured you would worry unnecessarily. I'm sure that's how Severus feels, too."

Ron shifted in his comfy chair, visibly awkward in the middle of the conversation. Hermione turned back to Harry and locked eyes with him.

"What's going on, Harry?"

"Well, it's really everything that I told you before, which isn't much, I know, but I've managed to get a couple more details this week."

"Go on," she urged.

Harry continued to hold Hermione's hand and lowered his voice, causing everyone to lean in in order to hear above the clamorous talk in the next room. "I'm really not supposed to say anything, 'Mione, so this conversation cannot leave this room, all right?"

Hermione nodded in understanding, not realizing that she was clutching Harry's hand far too tightly. Harry tried not to flinch, focusing instead on trying to relieve some of her anxiety.

"Well, I told you before how there have been several elixirs popping up on the black market the past two months? Mainly in Knockturn Alley, but some have been spotted in Diagon Alley shops recently, too. The few samples we have are still being thoroughly examined. They look harmless at first glance and are properly labeled with the Potion-maker's signature, but closer scrutiny is proving them fraudulent.

"The elixirs in question have been marked as antidotes or basic healing draughts, but their effects are hardly innocent, 'Mione. Several people have gotten very ill, a few in my department actually, who have been investigating and tampering with the ingredients. And it's looking like these potions are not mere accidents. They certainly aren't the result of 'bad Potion-making.' They're poisoned, and deliberately so. Someone's behind this and we don't want it to escalate, so we're trying to track down some leads before anyone else gets sick."

"You mean," Hermione began, trying to sort through Harry's troubling information, "you think someone's trying to poison wizards? _Why?_ Who are their targets?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head, furrowing his brow. "We aren't sure. We've been assuming up to this point that their target has been the Ministry, since the Aurors Office itself has been the most heavily hit, but we're the only ones working in close proximity with the draughts right now, and that was our initial belief until—"

"Gregory Clausson," Hermione finished, bowing her head. "I read that he worked for Gringotts as a wizard guard and that his wife was a homebody; she didn't work."

"Which blows our Ministry theory out the window," Ron added with a heavy sigh. "At least, for now."

"Well, whoever they are," Harry pressed on, "I can tell you one thing, 'Mione. They're very highly skilled at Potion-making..."

Hermione stared at her friend, her caramel eyes expanding as Harry unearthed the details to her. Ginny's face had also gone a shade lighter. She turned to her husband with a worried expression written on her fair face.

"Can't the Ministry halt all incoming and outgoing potion orders until you find out who's doing this?"

Harry shook his head, a glint of frustration present on his brow. "Unfortunately, no, Gin. Can you imagine what would happen at St. Mungo's, for instance, if we halted the thousands-upon-thousands of tonics they receive every week? It would be a logistical nightmare. Most of their patients rely on some kind of a healing draught, so people would just get sicker or worse. The Aurors Office would have a major lawsuit on its hands. It would just be impossible. We've alerted them on what to lookout for, which isn't much, I'm afraid. If they receive any questionable potions, they'll let us know so that we can follow up."

"How did I not hear about Ministry workers of yours becoming ill?" Hermione asked, more to herself than to anyone else in the room. Working for the Ministry normally meant having an advantage, an insight into things wizards outside the vicinity did not have, so this was news to the clever witch.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Ron replied.

Hermione eyebrows came together. "The Minister for Magic is keeping this quiet?"

Ron immediately shook his head. "There have only been a few incidents so far, 'Mione. No need to alarm everybody yet if we can track down the perpetrator quickly before any more damage is caused. Um, well, _Harry_ can do that, anyway. I no longer have the privilege of running around like a mad ape looking for a bunch of loonies anymore."

Harry and Ron exchanged smirks, which lightened the mood considerably, but Hermione was still ruffled by the information she had just received. Her puzzled, fretful-looking expression did not go unnoticed by Harry either, who gently squeezed her hand to regain her attention.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. We'll catch whoever's behind this, and Severus's knowledge will be _extremely_ helpful to our efforts. He's one of the few Potions Masters left, and his wealth of knowledge is unmatched, so we really _need_ him on this one. I trust him completely, and he has the full support of the Aurors Office for that matter. I just need his expertise on this case and then I'll let him be, I promise."

Hermione glanced over at Harry, taken aback by the striking green eyes that gazed back at her with regret, and it touched her deeply to know how much Harry genuinely cared for their former professor in that moment. The revelations Harry had witnessed in the Pensieve all those years ago had a greater effect on the Boy Who Lived than anyone realized at the time, and he and Severus now shared a mutual respect that Hermione had always wished for. Although she suspected that her husband and best friend would never quite be on friendliest of terms, the mutual high regard they shared for one another was more than enough to satisfy her.

"It's all right, Harry," she voiced reassuringly, even though she was still quite alarmed. "I'm sure Severus _wants_ to assist in any way he can. I'll try to see to it that he answers your letter in the next couple of days, if he hasn't already."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. The sooner, the better."

Hermione bit her lip and turned from Harry to Ron, then back again. "I'm sorry for pestering you for an answer. I've just been worried about Sev—"

Hermione halted, unable to finish her sentence. Her fearful sentiments were right on the edge, touching the surface and ready to tip over. She bit her lip more forcefully and shifted her eyes down to the friendly hand engulfing her own.

"We're here for you, Hermione," she heard Ginny whisper in her soft, endearing manner. "Whatever it is, we're here for _both_ of you."

Hermione peered up at Harry and Ginny, her eyes now brimming with tears, and she forced a smile their way before turning to Ron as well. She could not quite make out the mysterious expression on his face, only that he was staring at her—unblinking—and swallowing hard at the sight of her wet eyes.

"Thank you," she breathed between quivering lips, "that means an awful lot to me... To both of us."

Harry squeezed her hand one final time before removing his grasp. He leaned back on the couch and studied his friend intently as Ginny and Ron looked on in silence. The cheerful banter coming from the next room now sounded alien to Hermione's ears, and yet, a deep part of her yearned to recover her happier disposition from moments before.

Before anyone could say anything else, however, Jeannie and Lily came trampling over to them, breathless and very flushed as a result of trying to unsuccessfully outrun Uncle George. Lily toppled into Ginny, taking a seat beside her mother on the couch, while Jeannie hopped up onto Harry's lap. Hermione watched as the infamous Boy Who Lived gathered Jeannie's tiny body into his arms, a wide grin forming across his gentle face at the dark-haired tot in his arms.

"Did Uncle George get you?" he teased in Jeannie's ear, being purposely quiet.

"No," Jeannie replied in a hushed voice and breathing hard, "because I'm _really, really, really_ fast Uncle 'Arry."

"Oh! That's right! You're the little witch with all of the quick reflexes, eh?"

"Yep!" she squeaked, although Hermione and Harry mused that the child probably had no idea what he meant.

At that moment, Bill and Fleur, as well as Percy Weasley and a few others, strolled casually into their space, bringing Hermione back to her senses and out of her angst-ridden, desolate thoughts. Slowly but surely, Hermione began to relax and enjoy herself, soaking in the comforts and congenial faces of those surrounding her.

Only one inconvenient, lingering thought pressed on the attractive woman's mind, unceasing for the remainder of the night, and that was her desire to speak to Severus. And soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read!<strong>


	16. The Potions Assistant

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS shippers! **Thanks for all of your feedback! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy the latest installment.  
><strong>**

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Potions Assistant<strong>

Hailey made the slow, tedious walk from the Gryffindor common room down to the wretched dungeons for what felt like the thousandth time. It had been several weeks into her Potions assistantship, and every time she entered that frigid place, the young girl felt progressively worse. Her frustrations were mounting every day, every week, every hour.

Her father had made her stock the ingredient shelves for weeks, without once letting her use magic or her wand. The work was not only monotonous and uneventful, but Hailey was gathering a clear sense of the Potions Master's ulterior motives. Either this was some sort of test of wills, or it was deliberately for cruelty's sake. Hailey wanted to suspect the latter, but her conscience told her otherwise.

Hailey kicked the stone floor as she reached the dreaded spiral staircase that would lead her down to the Potions lab, where she would no doubt spend the next four hours in boredom, agitation, and sheer agony. She wanted to scream in protest at every step she made and gripped the stone wall for balance.

_Why can't I just quit this rubbish?_ she berated herself as she reached the bottom.

The corridor was deserted as usual, and an eerie, unsettling sense of oppression lingered in the air all along the dark hallways. Hailey truly hated this part of the castle. How could her father stand it? Did he not think it cruel that Hogwarts had placed him here instead of some higher part of the castle in a room that at least let in some sunlight?

The confused, tormented child recalled the words her mother had written to her a week before, urging her to try to 'mull things over,' that 'holding in her anger and hurt would only prolong a much-needed talk that needed to transpire.' But Hailey was finding it all more difficult than she anticipated. Although her initial rage had subsided significantly, she was still nursing that festering wound and defining shock from weeks ago, when Severus had displayed such unsettling behavior. She was reaching the point where she could consider forgiving him, but there were far too many questions yet to be answered, and a lot of damage yet to be accounted for.

Hailey sighed as she reached the heavy oak door that would lead her inside. She gripped the door frame and swallowed hard, gathering her strength and necessary composure, before finally entering the space within.

Severus peered up as she entered. He was standing over a very large cauldron on the side of the room near his desk, in the midst of brewing something unknown. Hailey could see the steam rising from the cauldron, and her ears listened to the soothing, rippling sounds of the liquid boiling within. It was a sensation that Hailey used to enjoy immensely, and she found herself glued to the spot where she stood.

She had not seen Severus brew a potion in a long time, not since the past summer at home, anyway, and her curiosity overpowered her will to move. She knew that he made potions on a daily basis, having often caught sight of him starting one as she was getting ready to leave for the night, but never found him in the midst of it all. One thing was certain: he was always busy and never took it easy. Not once.

Hailey waited, surveying the dark wizard intently to see what he might do next. He had been intensely focused on his work when she had entered the room, and that concentration was still deeply etched in harsh lines in his face. Then Severus's deep, silky voice interrupted her curiosity.

"Good evening."

_Good evening? That's rather formal, isn't it?_

Hailey tried to remain cordial, though she had a sudden innate desire to roll her eyes. She resisted the urge, however, and, instead, cleared her throat.

"Hi."

Severus masked his inner hurt at their formal communication. It had been ongoing for weeks, with little to no progress being made. But he simply did not have time at the moment to reflect upon their awkward exchange, so he grumbled under his breath and cast something into the cauldron that Hailey could not see.

"There are several new shipments that arrived this morning. Over there."

He motioned with a curt nod of his head towards a pile of overstuffed parcels in the far corner of the room. Hailey could not gather how many boxes there were since the room was poorly lit as always, only that there were at least a dozen and they covered the length of four desks. Her heart sank as she took them all in.

"You may stock them where they belong."

Hailey let out a moan and threw down her bag in a heap. The sound pierced the air as it landed on the stone floor with an obnoxious thud. Severus whipped his black head around and uttered a low hiss of annoyance, but Hailey ignored it, completely unfazed by his irritation. She unexpectedly took a few steps closer to him and crossed her arms, eying him up and down with an impatient glare.

"_Yes?_" Severus growled, too distracted with what he was doing to be bothered with his daughter's displeasure.

"You've had me restocking the shelves for weeks now. Why?"

Severus ran his fingers through his hair and turned away from her. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hailey sighed, trying to ignore her father's slight remark. She knew he was engrossed in what he was doing, but it did not change the unsettling anger she picked up on in his disgruntled tone.

"No, it's not. What I'm doing could easily be done with a wand and in no time at all. Why aren't you giving me something to do? Something that would actually be _useful_ to you?"

Severus had his back turned to Hailey as she relayed her questions and was moving swiftly, with elegant precision, his entire being focused on the potion he was brewing. When it finally dawned on the active professor that his daughter was no longer speaking, he whipped his robes around dramatically and stared her down, his dark eyes narrowed, as if trying to focus.

"What?" he asked, looking her over in a daze.

Hailey knew he had not heard a word she said; the stress written on his face and in his tired eyes confirmed it all. Try as she might, Hailey could not help but grow alarmed at examining his fatigue, and she tried to swallow her hurt at the strained relationship they now had. She took another calculated step towards him, her demeanor no longer cross. To Severus's surprise, there seemed to be a gentleness emerging, perhaps even a longing that he had not witnessed from the adorable, bushy-haired child in weeks.

"I thought you wanted me to _help_ you?" she whispered imploringly. "I thought that was the whole purpose of this assistantship, so that you wouldn't be so overloaded. Why won't you let me assist you?"

To Hailey's dismay, Severus did not answer right away. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, trying to formulate the right answer. Or maybe, she lamented, he really did not care and did not want to be bothered by her inquiries. His thin lips parted, but his visage was mangled by an odd sort of frustration, something he either wanted to say or, she concluded, more likely did not want to explain.

"Hailey—"

"Isn't that why I'm here?" she pressed on. "To help you? Why did you ask me to do this if you don't _want_ my help?"

When her father said nothing but continued to gaze with a presumably blank stare, Hailey knew better than to take his disposition at face value. A mixture of vexation and yearning loomed behind his supposedly unemotional stare, and she sensed it all.

Hailey turned around and gathered up her belongings off the floor. As she placed her hefty bag onto a nearby desk, she glanced over at him with a relaxed, collected expression that Severus recognized. It was entirely her mother.

"I'm going to put these supplies away," she stated calmly, "_with_ my wand, and when I come back, you're going to start teaching me how to make these potions you're always working on."

Severus's eyes searched the newfound stillness in her composure, but then her head turned away from him and she marched over to the boxes in the corner, whipped out her wand and muttered the moving spell in a hushed voice that immediately levitated all the parcels into the air. Severus shifted his attention away from where she stood, although his concentration had now been entirely distracted by the petite Gryffindor who spoke with such assurance and determination. He had expected Hailey to quit the assistantship weeks ago, but now she actually wanted to learn something from him, wanted to help, even if he truly did not want any. It was all rather endearing coming from the little girl who seemed to despise him.

_Perhaps she doesn't hate me after all_, Severus pondered silently, as he resumed stirring the cauldron.

A few minutes later, Hailey returned. She quietly stepped over to where Severus was hunched over his cauldron and inspecting its contents, his dark eyes fixated on his work. He did not glance up when she reached his side, and Hailey took the silence as an opportunity to observe their surroundings. She glanced over at his desk where a handful of already-filled phials were stacked, and her brown eyes slowly scanned a pile of loose papers nearby. Her astute senses immediately gathered that they were newly arrived potion orders, and her mouth dropped as she took in the large stack, her curiosity leading her to get a closer inspection at the staggering number of requests.

"Please don't touch those," Severus mumbled faintly, still hunched over the cauldron.

Hailey jolted at the break in the stillness, but her intrigue did not wane. She glanced over them with a puzzled brow. She eventually respected Severus's wishes though, and took a step back.

"Do you always have these many orders?" she inquired with surprise.

"Yes," came Severus's mundane reply.

Hailey ignored the formality and inched closer to the cauldron. She tilted her shaggy mane to one side as she watched the liquid turn a deep, scarlet hue.

"What are you making?"

Severus peered over at her with his eyebrow raised. He remembered that probing, wondrous look...

"Blood-Replenishing."

Hailey glanced up at Severus with what appeared to be a fresh interest, her eager eyes darting all about his face, searching for something. Then Severus saw the brown irises fall to his cravat, lingering there for a time, so he cleared his throat to distract her unwanted attention.

"For St. Mungo's. Their supply is running low."

Hailey nodded in understanding, but her eyes still traced her father's neckline timidly. "How many do they want?"

Severus grumbled in a low voice and began searching around him, eying the various papers scattered on his desk as well as another table behind him. Hailey's eyebrows rose as she watched the brilliant Potions Master fumbling about, looking all around with a tight grimace in utter confusion. He was never like that, not that Hailey could ever recall anyhow, and was usually prepared and on top of everything. But not now. He whisked hastily through the various orders, searching for the one that he needed, then snarling in annoyance when it was not the one he required.

Hailey tossed aside her lingering hurt for the time being and, without thinking, began aiding Severus in his search, though she was momentarily distracted by the contents of each paper she picked up. Most were from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, but there were also several requests from the Ministry of Magic, an Apothecary or two, and a few from Madam Pomfrey in the Infirmary. Deflating Draughts. Wound-Cleaning Potions. Calming Draughts. Pepperup.

Hailey's eyes surveyed the requests in amazement. The lists were long, the amounts stupefying. She had no idea how her father was able to make all of these. _No wonder he doesn't sleep_, she reflected to herself, a twinge of pity seeping through her consciousness.

"Here it is," she called out, locating the order Severus needed. It had fallen underneath his desk, lost amongst a few other loose orders on the ground.

Severus adjusted his coat, his body growing rigid and reserved again in a flash, and took the request from Hailey's hand. Hailey watched him run a pale hand through his hair several times as his beady eyes glanced over the order thoroughly.

Hailey turned towards the boiling cauldron. She rolled up her sleeves and, without asking permission, began stirring the red liquid in a slow, counterclockwise motion. She did not know what she was doing, but that did not matter. To her, it felt invigorating to be doing something far more productive for a change.

"What are you doing?" she heard Severus whisper, his voice soft and containing none of the harshness he usually bestowed in class.

"Helping you," she offered back, not looking at him. "That's what I'm supposed to be doing, is it not?"

Severus slithered closer to the small first year, his black eyes looking down on her with a mixture of trepidation and rare compliance. His hands were clasped behind his back, his towering frame very still as he observed her quietly. He could not read her expression since her face was cast downwards and her thick bangs covered her eyes, but Severus could sense a returning interest radiating through the girl's tough exterior, and it brought him private relief. That mechanical, disinterested behavior from class was gone, replaced by the youthful thirst for knowledge that Severus had greatly missed seeing in her.

When Hailey did not receive an answer to her question, she whipped her head up to stare Severus in the face and was shocked by the calmness that emanated back. She had half expected the weary man to argue with her, push her away, or at least try to dismiss her help, but he simply stood back and inspected, allowing Hailey to stir the potion, even though she had no clue if that was required.

"Will you show me how to make this one?" she asked, with a hint of excitement.

A heavy sigh fell from Severus's lips and it took only a moment for him to reach her side. The steam and reflection from the red pool of liquid danced across his colorless face, making the dark bags under his eyes less pronounced than before.

"Very well," he replied, reaching out to take the stirring rod from Hailey's hand. He moved it in the opposite direction but did not take his eyes off of her. "Stir clockwise as well as up and down and much slower. Like this." He demonstrated a few times with a swift, elegant flick of his wrist before handing the rod back to Hailey, who copied his instructions with ease.

Severus continued to watch her thoughtfully for a time as Hailey stirred the potion in a gentle fashion, focused entirely on the task before her. Her fixed concentration reminded Severus so much of himself that it was almost unnerving. Still, he enjoyed her intensity. It was very much like home...

"What's next?" Hailey inquired, after a few minutes of uninterrupted silence.

"It's nearly complete," Severus answered in his dry tone. "Just a few more minutes of stirring and it should be ready."

"Oh." Severus could sense the disappointment in Hailey's voice, but then she piped up, "Can I help with the next one?"

Hailey glanced over at him, but his expression was inscrutable as usual. She was still innately surprised that he was not fighting her off or insisting he did not need any help. It excited her. Maybe he _did_ want her assistance after all.

"Sure," Severus muttered quietly, stepping back and taking a seat rather carefully at his desk, all the while never removing his unwavering gaze.

Hailey turned away to her brewing again, and, before long, Severus told her to cease, which she did reluctantly. There was something inherently soothing about Potion-making, though she could not quite put her finger on it. But she could see how her father had been drawn to the art and careful science of it all. It was challenging and required a very careful set of hands, was intellectually stimulating and fairly dangerous—which Hailey wickedly enjoyed, although she would never let her parents know—but, at the same time, had a calming, almost therapeutic effect to its practice.

"Hailey?"

She turned to him again, her sleeves still rolled up, ready for another task. He motioned with his index finger towards something behind her but remained quite still in his chair, his body braced in a severe manner that Hailey thought rather odd. It actually looked painful.

"Could you hand me those bottles?"

Hailey whipped her head around and saw at least a dozen small glass jars in a box on the floor a few feet away. She swiftly picked up the box and brought the contents over to him, taking them out of their secure slots one by one, placing them on the table nearest Severus and moving some clutter out of the way in order to make sufficient room. She was relieved when Severus made me no objections to the liberties she was taking. He had not asked her to remove the jars or set anything up for him, and though she was still a little surprised when he did not try to stop her, she kept going.

When all the bottles were lined up and ready to be filled, she dashed back over to the cauldron, which, to her amazement, was not boiling, the fire underneath no longer lit. She knew her father must have taken care of that while she was preoccupied with the jars and admired how fast he had accomplished both tasks, likely without the use of his wand; he had barely stirred or risen from his position when she was next to him only moments before.

"I'll fill them up," she offered politely, her tone not hinting at any previous bitterness.

"Be careful, Hailey." Severus watched her with his intense raven eyes. "It's still quite hot."

Hailey nodded and carefully began the delicate process of filling up the jars, just as her father had shown her at home. It took her a considerable amount of time to accomplish, and she knew that, for Severus, the process would have probably been done a lot quicker, but he did not seem to mind her delayed pace. When all of the jars were filled to capacity and placed back in the box, Severus gave Hailey the task of packaging them appropriately.

"Do these need to go to the Owlery tomorrow?" she asked, as she set the now securely fashioned box on a desk.

"No, tonight," Severus replied, shifting slightly in his seat, "along with the rest of these orders."

Hailey glanced over in surprise just as Severus was removing something small from his pockets. He swiftly turned away from her in his chair. Hailey's curious eyebrows rose at seeing his dark head lean back to take whatever was in his hand to his mouth. Severus swallowed it quickly before turning around to face her again. He placed the strange item—an abnormal-looking phial—back into his front pocket and met her eyes. A realization dawned behind the stark pupils that he had been watched, and he was not pleased.

Hailey cleared her throat awkwardly and shifted her gaze. "You're going to make all those orders tonight?" she asked quietly, pretending the strange exchange had not occurred.

Severus gradually rose, stumbling a little with his balance, which Hailey tried to ignore, and peered over at the stack of requests still on his desk with an unreadable scowl. "Yes, I am."

"But that will take all night," she breathed, a little flustered at her father's plans. Did he not still have papers to grade and a number of other things to do as always?

Severus let out a low growl, and she could not tell if it was in agreement to how she felt about his insane workload, or if it was in protest to her comment. He grabbed the next order in the pile and stared her down, looking even more tired than before.

"You have a couple more hours and then you're free to go for the evening. Until then, I can show you how to make a few more of these, if you'd like."

Hailey nodded willingly and trotted over again to where he stood. She unexpectedly reached up and took the order from Severus's hand, while he surveyed her with a curious look.

"Pepperup," the Hermione lookalike uttered, looking over the request, "for Madam Pomfrey. Forty phials." She glanced up at a befuddled Severus, her dark, brown eyes lighting up with an enthusiasm he had not seen in a long time. "I made this with you before. I think I remember how. Can I try?"

"Of course," Severus murmured encouragingly, trying not to smile at the determination in his daughter's face. For the first time since the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts several weeks ago, Hailey offered him a meek grin.

Severus watched in silence as Hailey sauntered away to grab a couple items from one of the storage cabinets, including bicorn horn and Mandrake root, her wild curls bouncing up and down as she went. He sat back down in his chair and waited patiently as she set everything up at the table near him again, her focused eyes scanning it all thoroughly, before lighting a fire under the cauldron with her wand to begin. She walked over to the cauldron but then hesitated, peering over at Severus and waiting for his guidance to continue.

"You're doing fine." His lips curled into a faint smile. "Go on. I'll watch to see how you do."

Hailey gulped and gave a nervous twitch. "But it will take twice as long, and there are still all those other orders to get through—"

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on the one at hand."

"Dad," Hailey pleaded, forgetting that she was angry and had not called him such in a while, "I don't want you to stay here all night. We need to move faster. Please, just tell me what to do?"

Severus, though slightly disappointed, took a deep breath and obliged with a slight bow of his head. He remained seated, however, and began instructing Hailey of the next steps in the process, all the while eying her intently as she worked.

Hailey's precision was entirely different from her sisters, exhibiting none of the agonizing hesitation Lily had, or the ill-confident progress Surina displayed. She was precise, yet quick, for a first year, her moves cautious but purposeful, and Severus could not help but be impressed as he guided her along. He had forgotten in such a short span of time what a natural Potion-maker she was.

Although Hailey had long expressed a greater interest in Potion-making than her siblings, she was still the youngest. Tonight, however, she was proving the Potions Master wrong in all her skills, which were far more advanced than he had given her credit for. Had he really taught her that much in the past few years?

_No_, he concluded thoughtfully, a warm heat permeating the center of his chest. _That's all Hailey..._

"If you performed in class the way you're performing now, my dear, you would have an Outstanding," Severus whispered, trying to break the barrier between them.

Hailey glanced over at the dark wizard questionably, her eyes widening, secretly enthused by his unexpected compliment. But then her liveliness waned, replaced by a miserable realization.

"If we were in class, you wouldn't be saying that."

Severus winced, a crease forming between his eyes. "Not in this manner of speaking, no," he confessed.

Hailey let out a frustrated sigh but continued stirring the potion. "Why not? Is it because I'm not a Slytherin like you?"

There was no animosity in her question, but Severus drew back a little in his chair, dumbfounded by what he considered to be a crushing inquiry. His ashen visage became increasingly defeated, and Hailey felt herself recoiling in guilt at asking the question, which had spewed out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"That has nothing to do with it, Hailey," he answered very softly, his voice unnaturally thin. "I am exceedingly proud of you for being placed into Gryffindor."

"You are?"

Her voice sounded entirely unconvinced and rather amazed, causing Severus's black frame to stir in his seat. He gave a grunt of discomfort before speaking again to her, as a father rather than a professor.

"Of course, sweetheart. Why would that matter to me? I wouldn't have cared if you were placed in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, for that matter. Just because you aren't in _my_ house doesn't mean I love you any less or am somehow any less proud of you, Hailey. Please don't ever think that."

Hailey abruptly stopped mixing and stared at him. Her youthful face was downcast, but there was a gratefulness lingering in her eyes. She swallowed as she surveyed his fatigued state, remembering with a newfound regret how she had struck him with such contempt and force just weeks ago. In that brief moment, she wanted to apologize but struggled to find the words, so she bit her lip instead.

"I - I was afraid you were mad at me for not getting into Slytherin. I thought maybe..."

Severus gazed at her with an unmistakable longing in his eyes. He wanted to hug her but gathered that that was probably not what she wanted from him just yet. Regardless, it took every ounce of restraint he had not to scoop her up in his arms and reassure her.

Severus leaned forward in his seat, his face cringing in protest to his body's sudden movement, and Hailey jolted, inching towards him to help. She stopped herself before she reached him, not entirely ready to make contact.

"Never, sweetheart," he implored in a hoarse voice.

Severus molded his frame back in his chair again, and, for a time, the young Gryffindor and the Slytherin professor stared at one another with a new understanding. Hailey finally tore her gaze away to continue the Pepperup Potion silently, while Severus looked on in a tormented silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	17. Inquiries and Accusations

************A/N: Hey, HG/SS fans! This chapter consists of two parts, and I hope you enjoy it, as always. Thank you so much once again for all of your wonderful feedback! It means the world to me, _truly_, so please don't stop! Please keep reviewing! Thanks! :)  
><strong>**********

************_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>**********

************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Inquiries and Accusations<strong>

Severus's brooding eyes peered over Hermione's letter several times, his eyes squinting against the harsh, contrasting light of the Potions lab. He only had one candle burning at his desk; the rest of the room was engulfed in darkness, with the temperature near freezing.

Severus's body shivered in protest to the cold atmosphere, and he quickly whipped out his wand and warmth permeated back into the room, though he did not bother to light any more candles. He rather enjoyed the bleak suppression; or perhaps he had just grown accustomed to it after all these years.

Once he could feel sensation and heat returning to his stiff limbs, he glanced over his wife's letter again. He had received it only an hour or so before, surprised to have gotten a reply from Hermione so late. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and though every inch of the Potions Master's body was screaming for rest, he could not will himself to bed, as usual. He had too many orders to sort through, in addition to a few last minute assignments to prepare for later that morning. He paused in all of that, however, when he received Hermione's letter.

_Severus,_

_Don't be alarmed at the time, I know how you get. Forgive me, I just can't sleep and it's all your fault as always. I miss you. I hope you are well._

_You never got around to telling me how Surina's Quidditch practices are going? I know she's busy, but do have her write me when you see her, would you? I'm worried about her roughhousing. You know how ruthless she can be when she gets competitive. She better not be giving any of the other house teams too hard of a time, or she's going to end up a bloody mess! Please keep an eye on her for my sake._

_Since when has Lily expressed an interest in James? That's news to me! Why on earth did you wait till now to tell me this? She hasn't mentioned a word in any of her owls! Did you have a talk with her? She's too young, Severus. Give our daughter some more homework, would you? (You can blame it on me for all I care!) I must talk to Harry and Ginny about this. If they already had an inkling and I've been out to lunch on this matter, then I will be very upset with the whole lot of you!_

_Now what did I tell you about Hailey? I told you she would start to come around. Give her time, love. She won't be mad at you forever, and quit saying that "she must not hate you after all." I've already told you how ridiculous that is. Just don't do anything else to aggravate her, all right? I know with everything going on that it's been a strain and very difficult for you, but do your best. You know I'm here if you need me... You will write if you need me, yes?_

_Jeannie's been asking for you like mad. She's been practicing some of the mind tricks you taught her this summer. You would be amazed at her progress! I think our little pumpkin is a prodigy! Her abilities are a little unsettling, Severus!_

_I have a few "insufferable" questions for you. And don't tease me, I know how my mind works, thank you! Did you receive a follow-up from Harry yet? He mentioned getting your response but wouldn't elaborate. Is everything all right? I can't help but worry about what you two are up to. I saw _The Daily Prophet_ this morning. A few more Ministry workers are sick and I just have this really horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Probably why I can't sleep..._

_Are you well? Better than last time you wrote, I hope? You must take it easy, Severus. Please keep letting Hailey assist you. Don't you dare send her away. I know you're going to hate me for saying this again (tough!) but I'm glad this assistantship was forced upon you. There. Do you despise me now?_

_You're not invincible, Severus, so your tricks don't work on me, and I daresay they won't work much longer on our children either. So, get over it and be well. I can't wait to see you._

_Please write me again soon. Miss you more._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Severus rubbed his bloodshot eyes and heaved a weary sigh before gathering up the letter in his hand, musing over Hermione's delicate, whimsical handwriting. It was always a comfort to hear from her, even if the timing was inconvenient. He hoped she was at least in bed now, getting some proper rest. He hated the idea of that beautiful witch of his sitting up and worrying over a situation that would not change. There was no sense in that to his logical view of things.

As for 'taking it easy,' Severus growled and rolled his eyes dramatically. Hermione knew better than that. There was no such thing in his position...

Severus reluctantly tucked the letter aside and stood up, stretching his rigid frame with care. There were still a few hours of laboring work ahead, so Severus drew a long breath before deciding to answer Hermione later. Hopefully, he considered silently, he could manage a reply later that morning.

* * *

><p>"Library later, Surina?" asked Scorpius eagerly, his almost white hair distracting Surina's concentration from the book in her hand. The first year propped himself in her line of vision with his provokingly handsome grin, preventing her from seeing the page properly.<p>

"Move over, you chump!" she snickered playfully, brushing him aside with her arm rather easily.

The Great Hall was filled with bustling students heading in from classes and a delicious lunch had seeped up from the kitchens below only a few minutes before, but Surina could not eat now. She had her first major Transfiguration exam in an hour and needed to prep as much as possible. Scorpius, however, was not having any of it and kept bugging the second year for some of her time.

"C'mon, Surina, you'll be fine. I don't know why you worry so much about Transfiguration. It's a rubbish subject anyway, as is the oaf who teaches it!"

Surina shot the wicked boy a nasty look, her black eyebrows narrowing. "That's mean, Scorpius," she scolded lightly. "He's a great wizard."

"_Great?_" Scorpius sniggered, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Yeah, right! My grandfather doesn't think so."

"Your grandfather _wouldn't_ think so," she reminded him coolly. "He didn't like Dumbledore's brother either."

"No, he didn't. He's always thought Albus Dumbledore got a lot more credit and respect than he deserved."

Surina put down her textbook, her pale brow furrowing. "My father respected him."

"Your father respects_ everyone_, Surina," the blonde boy uttered with a disapproving shake of his head. "That's his problem. No offense. I mean, I admire your father a lot, so does my dad, but my family says he has changed a lot since the war."

"You mean your _grandfather_ says. And why wouldn't he change?"

"Well, why pretend to be something he's not?"

Surina drew back, eying the confident Slytherin over with heated suspicion. "What are you getting at?"

Scorpius leaned in, gazing at her with an intensity and seriousness that she did not anticipate. "Surina... People know about your dad's past, all right? Just like they know about my dad's and my grandparents', for that matter. My family isn't hiding from it though, so why is yours?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Surina breathed, genuinely insulted.

Scorpius looked on unconvinced. "His past as a Death Eater... His serving the Dark Lord... Do you really want me to elaborate in more detail?"

"For the record, Scorpius, in the First Wizarding War, my dad was young and naive!" Surina's flushed cheeks brought color to her striking features, her temper mounting. "And in the Second Wizarding War, he was a spy whom everyone pinned wrong. He wasn't anymore a Death Eater at that time than I am!"

Scorpius's angular face scrutinized his dark-haired friend with curiosity. "It's hard to grow out of being a Death Eater, Surina. That Dark Mark will be etched on him for life, you know. My father and grandfather have it, too. It will always be a part of them, a part of my family, and they make no point of trying to hide from it or run away. Isn't that what your dad is doing?"

"Hardly! I think my dad has paid the price for his mistakes long enough, don't you?"

"I suppose..."

"Please don't remind me about it, Scorpius. I already know far more than I care to about his past."

"Well, my grandfather—"

"Your grandfather doesn't know anything!" Surina snapped, unable to stop herself. Her sable eyes glared at him in a sinister manner that rivaled that of the Potions Master.

Scorpius took a bite of his sandwich and eyed his friend apologetically. "Easy, Surina. Calm down. I'm sorry, I was just saying."

"Well, don't!" Surina huffed discretely, before returning her attention to her studies, even though her heightened emotions made it difficult to focus.

She was just settling into the chapter she was scanning when Scorpius blurted out, "Ahhh, there's your sister!"

Surina's peered across the hall at Lily, who was entering with James, as usual, and a few other Gryffindors. She was looking quite lovely as always—her perfect chestnut waves held back by a thin headband—and she received several admiring glances as she glided to her spot at her house table, unaware of the attention she garnered.

"The Great Gryffindor Keeper!" Scorpius prodded Surina's elbow roughly. "You'll show her next weekend, won't you?"

Surina gave her friend a mischievous smirk, showcasing her attractive red lips. "Perhaps," she purred, tossing her shimmering hair to one side before looking back down at her book, not wanting to give any more thought to the touchy subject.

A few other Slytherins at the table, however, had other ideas in mind and began chiming in on Scorpius's jabs at their house revival. They egged Surina and her teammates on about their superior speed, stronger precision, and the fact that the Slytherins would easily "kick Gryffindor's scrawny little arses!"

Surina put down her textbook in defeat. With all the rowdiness, there was no way she was going to get any further studying accomplished. She waved her head back and forth with reserved elation and glances over at the head table, disappointed that her father was not around to hear it all.

Then the jeers from the Slytherin table trickled through the noisy Great Hall to the opposite end, growing louder and less sportive, and caught the attention of the other house tables, including Gryffindor. Lily and James peered over, and Surina knew her sister was searching for her. When their eyes met, neither seemed to comprehend what to make of the other's expression.

Most of the Slytherins were now on their feet, booing, hissing, and cursing at their revivals, but many of the Gryffindors were also retaliating, standing and shouting colorful remarks back. Hailey, Albus, and Hugo giggled at the uproar, not finding much ill-humor in the whole affair, but Lily and Surina sat quietly in their seats and stared each other down, their intense eyes locked and unblinking for a time.

Finally, Professor Longbottom rose from the head table and whisked down the center aisle of the Great Hall, his hands waving in the air with a very cross look on his face. "Enough! All of you! SHUT IT!"

Many students reluctantly slunk back into their seats, and the room quieted down considerably as Professor Longbottom continued to shake his head and wave his arms emphatically. "Those remarks are uncalled for! Gryffindors, Slytherins, you know better! Show a little more common decency and respect for each other, all of you!"

"Fat chance," a fifth year Slytherin hissed, causing several snickers to trickle down their table. Surina's eyes darted away from her sister and back to her book, unmoved by her peers' jabs.

Lily reluctantly tore her eyes away from her sister as well and turned her back on Surina, while James whispered something in her ear. Hailey, Albus, and Hugo watched as Uncle Neville scuffed his shoes angrily and stomped back to the head table in overt ill-sorts.

"He's usually quite calm, Dad is," Tessa piped up airily from a few seats away. "He doesn't normally get so ticked off. Must be a Wrackspurt. Mum's always going on about how Dad gets those."

Hugo's ginger eyebrows rose and came together. "Um, a Wrackspurt? What's that?"

The curly, blonde girl with dreamy eyes turned towards him with a casual smile. "They get in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. You've never had one? I get them from time to time, but Dad gets them more than I do."

"Erm, what do they look like?" Hugo inquired suspiciously.

"You_ can't_ see them, silly. They're invisible."

Tessa gave a breathless giggle before taking a bite of her food, a far-off gaze returning to her face. Hugo glanced from Albus to Hailey, dumbfounded and slightly alarmed at the strange girl's odd comments. Albus, however, simply shrugged and kept eating, and Hailey turned her attention to her sister a few seats down.

"I hope you and Surina will play nice next weekend," she urged, her brow raised beneath her unruly bangs. "I don't want to have to take either of you to the hospital wing."

Lily rolled her fair eyes dramatically, but James laughed and shook his wavy locks, showcasing a magnetic grin that resembled that of his famous father. "Don't worry, Hailey," he chortled, "we've got this. The Slytherins are going to get their brooms handed to them, just wait!"

"How is it that _you_ get to be a Chaser and play for Gryffindor when _I'm_ the better flyer?" Albus narrowed his green eyes, giving his older brother a wry smile.

"Because first years aren't allowed, bro," James retorted, ignoring Albus's challenge, "but I've already told you, we'll need a Seeker next year. You'll be able to try out, I promise!"

"Dad got to play his first year."

"Well, that's because McGonagall allowed it. I don't know if Uncle Neville can make that call. It might be seen as—"

"Favoritism," Albus interjected, looking away with a glum expression. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Hugo took a large bite of food and glanced over at Hailey. "I bet your sister's pretty good. She made Chaser, right?"

"Yeah, she did. I haven't gone to any of her practices yet to see her play, but she's wicked fast." She turned to James with a raised eyebrow. "She might present challenges for _you_, James."

James's eyes narrowed and he was about to retaliate when Lily spoke up before he could say a word, "Not if I can help it."

Hailey drew back, staring at the fresh provocation on Lily's pretty face with some surprise. James cackled in response, as did several other Gryffindors at the table, but Hailey continued to stare at her older sister, her dark irises enlarged.

"Just _please_ play nice, would you? I'm sick of how the two of you fight. It's getting annoying, really."

"If _she_ plays nice, then _I_ will," Lily affirmed, whipping her curls back so that they spiraled down her back. "Beyond that, sis, I promise nothing."

Lily promptly took her cup of pumpkin juice to her lips and did not address Hailey again for the rest of lunch. When the meal was over, Lily jumped up and literally ran out of the Great Hall, with James and the others trailing far behind her.

Surina reached the open doorway just as Lily was passing through and neither one made eye contact with the other, but their body language spoke volumes. Surina shot Hailey a positively sinister smile, her long, black hair falling gracefully down her backside, and waltzed away through the throngs of students with a few boastful Slytherins at her side, including Scorpius Malfoy, who stared Hailey down with a smug grin.

Hailey glared back, illustrating equal dislike for the boy. She had never liked Surina's friend, and he had never liked her, for whatever reason.

"Look out," Albus whispered beside Hailey, causing her to startle before rolling her eyes at her friend's playful commentary.

Hugo had also witnessed the exchange between the two eldest Snapes, as well as Scorpius's dark glare. His blue eyes appeared baffled amidst his unkempt red hair.

"Do you think they're out for blood, those two?"

"Oh, definitely," Albus snickered, elbowing Hailey's side as they gathered up their books. "Should be a wicked game next weekend."

Hailey sighed, choosing not to participate, and sauntered between them as they made their way out of the Great Hall to their next class, while Tessa skipped ahead in a trance, her golden locks waving back and forth with her feathery steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	18. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

****A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. I wasn't planning to update tonight but was very surprised (understatement!) by the amount of reviews today that flooded my inbox! It was _extremely_ encouraging, to say the least! Needless to say, I'm speechless! Thank you so much!  
><strong>**

****As for the latest chapter, I hope this one contains all of the thrill, excitement, and angst you require... :)  
><strong>**

****_Much thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>**

****DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor<strong>

Severus paced the dungeons anxiously, his demeanor displaying an angst that he did not often show. Should he go upstairs and search the school grounds for her? Should he put his desires to rest and just seek her out instead?

_Don't be ridiculous, Severus!_ he berated himself, running his fingers through his black locks and letting out a disgruntled growl. _She'll be here any moment. She told you she would be here. Control yourself!_

They still had an hour before the Quidditch match started. Lily and Surina had already made their individual rounds to see their father before heading to the stadium to get ready for the game. Unfortunately, Hailey had not made an appearance yet, and Severus quickly gathered that his daughter would, regrettably, not show up beforehand.

_Slow progress_, he reminded himself, as he continued to stalk back and forth. _Awfully slow progress..._

Severus strutted to-and-fro for several more agonizing minutes, his dramatic robes rippling behind him, when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching. He stopped and stared at the open doorway, waiting with breathless anticipation.

Then a woman's sensual figure stepped into the threshold—Hermione—and Severus's eyes fluttered a few times, taking her in. She seemed to be doing the same, her beautiful irises fixated on every part of the mysterious man, her gaze never turning away for a second. She walked towards him, but the movement was far too slow for Severus. He sauntered towards her as well and when they met in the middle, they did not hesitate and immediately threw their arms around the other, their silhouettes latched in a tight, loving embrace as the minutes ticked by in a serene silence.

"Severus..." Hermione whispered into his ear, her nose nuzzling his pallid cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here," he sighed with relief, wrapping his arms more securely around the smallness of her back, desperate to prolong their embrace.

Hermione's face drew back and she delicately moved a few straggled hairs out of his eyes, a simple gesture she enjoyed doing, and stared at her man in black with an unmistakable longing. She gradually leaned in to receive Severus's lips, savoring the pleasure of his mouth moving in rhythm with hers, the gentleness of his tongue gliding inside her mouth. How she missed the mere taste of him, the softness of his lips, the small delights that were cruelly kept from her on a regular basis...

Awhile later, they both pulled away reluctantly, surveying each other's familiar face, relieved to be in the other's arms. Severus laid his forehead against Hermione's, gazing at her with an intensity that sent shivers down her spine. She missed that roguish look, that deep, insatiable lust.

"Where's Jeannie?" he inquired with a low purr.

"With Hailey," she whispered, moving her hands up and around his neck to run her fingers through the back of his hair. Her caress was relaxing, and the Potion Master let out a prolonged sigh. "I ran into her on the way here. She was talking to Harry and Ginny, so I let the girls go on ahead to the stadium with them."

"Hmmm," Severus murmured, a wry smile forming on his mouth. "So we're alone then?"

Hermione returned her husband's wicked expression, her alluring lips parting into an impish grin. "Yes, sweetheart. Completely alone..."

* * *

><p>The Snapes made their way down to the stadium together, their hands intertwined and their bodies close to each other. They said hello to a few passersby as they progressed ever closer to the Quidditch pitch. The sheer joy Hermione had experienced just a short time ago back in Severus's chambers died away as they reached the outer walls, and her mind wondered to Lily and Surina within.<p>

_They better not play dirty_, she reflected, worry marring her brow.

"Come on," Severus encouraged, sensing his wife's growing anxiety.

He guided her into the stadium and up the wooden steps, making a few swift turns along the way. They emerged into one of the many spectator sections, far away from the teachers' box where Severus normally would have sat, and advanced up a steep incline of benches. Hermione clasped her hand tighter to her husband's as they rose higher and higher, and she soon spotted Harry and Ginny seated with Ron and Lavender. Lily Potter and Jeannie were wedged between Harry and Ginny, soaking in the spectacle of students on brooms just as they were rising into the air.

Severus did not seem to be looking for them, so Hermione prodded him, motioning towards their friends, and an eruption of waves emerged. Jeannie sprung out of her seat and hopped up and down, squealing loudly for Severus with her sable curls bouncing excitedly. She had on a black coat with pink ribbons offsetting her side ponytails.

"Daddy! Daddy! Over here! Look, Surina! Lily!"

Hermione and Severus tread to the empty end of the bench, allowing Jeannie to hop over and take a seat on her father's lap. She wrapped an arm around his neck as Hermione turned to Ginny and Harry, giving each of them a warm hug as she had earlier that morning.

Ron and Lavender, however, only eyed the unconventional couple in a strange fashion that did not escape Hermione's attention. "Hi, Ron, Lavender," she offered, observing them curiously, waiting to see if either would rise to give her a hug, but they did not.

Lavender forced a smile to the Snapes before turning away, and Ron only gave Hermione a meek grin. He addressed Severus with a nod of his ginger head before grunting and shifting awkwardly.

Hermione hesitated, not sure what to do, but then took a seat next to her husband and Ginny, choosing quickly to ignore the pair of them. There was an angry heat rising in her chest that she tried to subdue.

Severus exchanged more courteous nods with Harry and Ginny, who both smiled at the professor pleasantly, unfazed as Ron and Lavender supposedly were, but Severus did not seem to care either way. Lily Potter made her way around her parents and hugged Hermione, then turned to Severus, hesitant to move. There was something about the dreary looking man that made her nervous, although his dark eyes were always quite kind to her, despite their blackness. They did not match the rest of his rather foreboding appearance.

"How are you, Lily?" Severus asked, inching closer to her with Jeannie in his lap.

"Good, Uncle Severus." Her cheeks flushed red as she stumbled to get her words out, peering up at him sheepishly. "May I hug you, sir?"

"Of course you can, Lily!" Ginny piped up, reaching over Hermione and pushing her daughter encouragingly. "I'm sorry, Severus. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"It's quite all right," Severus replied dryly. "It's been awhile since she's seen me."

He turned his gaze back to the youngest Potter and opened an arm to her. She shot him a sweet smile, and a flash of Lily Evans danced across her face, stealing Severus's breath away. The little girl with long, ginger hair wrapped her dainty arms around him as Harry and Ginny watched with interest. It was a sight that still took some getting used to, even now, but it was both touching and heartwarming, nonetheless.

"Where's Hailey? And Albus and Hugo?" Hermione asked, though she was fairly certain she already knew the answer.

Harry chuckled and adjusted his round glasses. "We aren't hip enough for them, I'm afraid. They lasted about two seconds over here. They're now over in the student section."

Everyone laughed except for Severus, who merely smirked and kept his mouth shut. He had secretly hoped Hailey might sit with them for a change—perhaps giving them all time to talk at some point—but suspected she would not stay. He prayed that there might be time for that before the weekend was out.

Lily Potter resettled herself between her parents and everyone turned their attention to the Quidditch match, which was just getting started. Hermione and Severus spotted their daughters high in the air.

Lily was stationed at the goal posts on the far right end of the field, her stance strong and slightly inclined on her broom. Her expression was too far away to read, but there was an undeniable determination in her demeanor as she stared firmly ahead, not searching for her family or any familiar faces as she so often did in past games. Many in the Gryffindor section were calling her name. James Potter was propped on his broom several feet ahead of her near the center of the field, surrounded by the other Gryffindor players.

On the opposite side, the Slytherin team gathered, with a striking member at its front and center. She was situated between two other Chasers and had long, shimmering sable hair that radiated against the sunlight peeking through the clouds, breaking the overcast sky. It was Surina, and voices in the Slytherin section chanted her name while waving their flags, much to Severus and Hermione's amusement. Her eyes were narrowed, resolute, her lips clasped shut as she examined the Gryffindors on the opposite end. She did not look for her older sister; she would see her soon enough once she took possession of the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch stepped onto the center of the field, her yellow eyes staring up at the players with suspicion, and she released the Bludgers and Golden Snitch from a box at her feet. The Bludgers instantly shot into the air, nearly hitting a Gryffindor Chaser in the face, and the Golden Snitch disappeared from view. The grey-haired witch took the Quaffle in her hand and pursed her mouth into a tight, thin grimace.

"No dirty tricks, is that understood? You will all play by the rules or you're out!"

Not waiting for any team player to respond, she huffed and threw the Quaffle into the air, which immediately caused the scene to erupt into sheer chaos. Brooms flew every which way, and the three Chasers from each team, including Surina and James, dashed for the Quaffle hovering momentarily in the air.

Carson Wolfe, a sixth year Slytherin Chaser, reached it first and snatched it under his arm, Surina close at his heel. James, however, promptly flew up beside him and advanced in front to block him off. Carson made an underpass throw to Surina, who caught the ball with ease and quickened her pace towards the goal post.

Lily was waiting, her grip firm on her broom, and her eyes darted between the green and black colors flying like arrows towards her, with Surina at the head. James and two other Gryffindor Chasers glided in between them, halting their speed and reaching for Surina as she bobbed up and down, darting this way and that to avoid them. For her first game, she was already proving a natural, never losing her concentration on the goal posts as so many first-time Chasers did.

Lily braced herself as Surina drew back to throw. The eldest Snape moved her broom ever so slightly to the left, examining the angle from which Surina was about to throw, but then James swiftly snatched the Quaffle out of her hand and the moment was over. He and his teammates spun around and headed in the opposite direction, followed closely by the Slytherins.

There was no time for the sisters to exchange looks, but their tense body language told Severus and Hermione everything. This was no friendly sort of sibling rivalry. The competition between them could cut the air like a knife, and Hermione reached instinctively for Severus's hand, bracing herself for whatever happened next. Severus simply tightened his grip as a manner of reassurance.

Surina caught up with one of the other Gryffindor Chasers who now held possession of the Quaffle, reached out, and pushed it out of the girl's hand. It dropped down to the third Slytherin Chaser just off to her left, and everyone whirled their brooms around again towards Lily.

Surina eyed James about to grab it from under her teammate's arm. She drew up and over James with a speed that threw him off balance. His eyes darted towards the handsome, stark Slytherin girl who was now in front of him, wedged securely between her fellow Slytherin Chaser and her opponent.

"Wow, she's ballsy, that one!" Harry exclaimed, his playful, green eyes darting for a split second towards Hermione and Severus.

Hermione was too enraptured by the intensity of the game to reply, but Severus glanced sideways at Harry with an unreadable expression on his hard face. Though Harry did not know what exactly to make of it, he knew that his former Potions professor was hardly in bad spirits. Severus said nothing and quickly returned his attention to the match.

Lily was prepared for the oncoming goal attempt. She rounded on the Slytherin Chaser as the ball spun towards the highest goal post and smacked it against her broom with such force that it nearly hit Surina in the face as it swooped past her. Surina ducked just in time to avoid being struck. The Gryffindor section hooted and hollered Lily's name several times.

As the rest of the players turned round to chase after the Quaffle, Surina took a fleeting moment to stare down her sister with utmost contempt. Her red lips sneered at Lily and quivered, something Lily recognized as a trait of their father's, and the absolute scorn written on the second year's face was unmistakable. Lily, however, shrugged, stuck up her nose in response, and returned her sister's glare, showcasing a rare display of disdain.

Surina turned around and flew off towards the other end of the field, not chancing another glance back at Lily, innately focused on retaking the Quaffle from the Gryffindors, who were about to score. Just as James released the ball into the air, Surina sped forward and reared around sidelong, snatching it with one arm before it reached the Slytherin Keeper. She made an instant circle and charged away, leaving James dumbfounded before readjusting his focus and flying off after her.

"Oh, c'mon! That was so close!" Ron screamed, as he and Harry hollered in protest.

"You sure Surina shouldn't be a Seeker instead?" Ginny joked, eying Hermione and Severus with her amiable countenance.

"I don't think my nerves can take this," Hermione grumbled, clenching her jaw.

Harry chortled next to his wife, keeping his eyes on the match. "Hermione, you've _always_ been like this when Lily plays. You're just going to have to get used to it with Surina, too. It's just a game. Remember all the times I got banged up? And I'm still here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and placed a comforting arm around her friend. "Ignore him," she muttered irritably.

Surina reached the goal post in seconds, her eyes staring at them with unflinching concentration. Lily was prepared too, and watched as Surina drew back once again to throw. Then her brow furrowed to see her sister's pale face hesitate. The rosy hue in Surina's cheeks vanished and her eyes widened in alarm, as if she had seen a ghost. She looked like she was about to say something, but there was no time for the Gryffindor Keeper to inquire or even react.

Lily felt herself being thrown from her broom. Her body was flung helplessly in the air for a moment as she flailed her arms madly and tried to reach for the broomstick that her body was no longer bound to. Her eyes looked below her to see that it was completely severed in half, with wooden splinters cascading every which way towards the ground.

The whole spectacle was, for Lily, like witnessing it in slow motion; only _she_ was the one in peril, not one of the spectators. The entire stadium erupted into waves of gasps at the sight of the unexpected Bludger that shot straight through Lily's broomstick, missing her back by a mere inch or two, before the broom snapped in half and left the pretty youth powerless in the air.

Severus, Hermione, Harry, and everyone in their row immediately shot to their feet, but the professor reached for his wand in one fell swoop before anyone else could get to theirs, including Hermione. He aimed it at his vulnerable eldest, his entire stance tense, but then Hermione seized Severus's arm to stop him.

In the midst of it all, Surina dropped the Quaffle and flew to her sister's aid before anyone else could react, thereby blocking her father's aim. She clutched Lily by the hand, almost missing her entirely as she began to fall, and struggled to hold onto her broom and her sister at the same time. She glanced down at Lily, who was dangling helplessly beneath her, her brown eyes expanded in horror.

"Hang on, sis!" Surina screamed, trying to pull Lily up, but then her broom gave a sudden jolt. At first, Surina thought it was she who had unconsciously moved her broom, but then it began to jerk this way and that, completely outside of her control. She, too, almost lost her balance, toppling downward before managing to catch herself.

"What the—" Surina gasped, as her broom displayed a mind all its own. She tried to regain possession of the instrument, but it would not react to anything she tried to do.

"What the bloody hell's going on with her broom?" Ron inquired with alarm.

"I - I think it's jinxed!" Harry cried, angling his wand in Surina's direction, but the sheer force being used against the second year would not allow him proper aim. What happened next made everyone's heart stop.

Lily let out a bloodcurdling scream as she lost wither grip on Surina's hand and spiraled towards the ground at a ferocious speed, her body contorting every which way. It was all too quick, too swift, for anyone to react. Her head smacked into the side of one of the goal posts with an alarming force. She bounced off of it, her body going limp, and continued to tumble downward.

"_LILY!_" Surina cried in terror, as her broom abruptly stopped moving.

"_ARESTO MOMENTUM!_" Severus bellowed, raising his wand as his daughter plunged towards the earth, almost reaching it by the time he gathered what was happening. Was he too late?

Lily halted, suspended for a moment in the air, before finally crashing onto the field with a loud thud. There were several faint cries and gasps from the crowd as Severus and Hermione made their way down the steps and onto the field, followed closely by Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Here, I'll take Jeannie," Ginny offered, taking the toddler into her arms so that Hermione could quicken her pace.

Hermione sped on ahead to catch up to Severus, who was already halfway across the field. Several players were now on the ground, with Madam Hooch hunched over Lily's unmoving body.

"LILY!" Severus shouted, emotion seeping through his rough, deep voice as he threw himself down next to her, his robes spreading out on the ground around them. Madam Hooch stood up and backed away, giving the Potions Master room.

Severus reached over and inched his daughter carefully onto her back, taking her limp frame into his arms and examining her over thoroughly, as James and Hermione reached his side at the same time. James's normally handsome smirk was gone, replaced by fear for the friend he had witnessed falling to the ground. When Ginny and Harry reached the students and teachers that were gathering around Lily, they drew their son back to give Severus and Hermione some space.

"My god..." McGonagall rasped as she reached the throng of people, clutching her hand to her chest. "Severus, is she all right?"

Hermione dropped down beside her husband and ran her hands over Lily's face, but the pretty girl did not stir. Her eyes were closed and unresponsive to her or Severus's touch. Some blood trickled onto Severus's robes from behind her head, and a few students let out small cries of distress.

"Lily!" James gasped, trying to get closer, but Harry pulled him back.

Surina pushed her way to the front of the crowd and gazed down at her older sister, who just moments before had been flying about on her broom harmlessly, in a heated competition with her. The attractive, somber-looking Slytherin took a step closer, scanning her parents' worried faces as Lily remained still in Severus's arms. He took his hand to her forehead and whispered something under his breath, no doubt some incantation to awaken the unresponsive youth.

"Is she all right?" Surina whispered, biting her lip.

"No," Severus muttered after a moment, breaking his concentration, "she has a terrible concussion."

Hermione took Severus by the arm, her fingers digging into his coat. "We have to get her to the Infirmary! Now!"

Severus nodded and quickly gathered his daughter into his arms. As he got to his feet, however, he winced, and a soft cry erupted from his mouth that he tried to subdue, to no avail. Hermione reached out and, without thinking of the attention it might garner, grabbed Severus around the waist, trying to steady him as he struggled with his balance, a startling sight that did not go unnoticed by the people surrounding them.

"Severus," Hermione breathed, too low for anyone else to hear. "What's wrong?"

Severus groaned in response and would not meet her eyes. Harry reacted instantly and brushed past a few students to offer his assistance, but Severus immediately shot him down before he could so much as open his mouth.

"I've got her, Potter," Severus declared, taking a moment to catch his breath and gather his strength. His complexion was ashen, almost blue, and he was overtly struggling to maintain a grip on the dead weight in his arms.

Harry's green eyes searched Severus suspiciously, looking him over before prodding, "Are you sure, Severus? I don't mind—"

"I have her," he insisted. He ignored the help and walked away, even though every step was a strain. The crowd quickly parted to allow the professor to pass through.

Hermione sighed in defeat, not wanting to argue, and reached for Surina's hand. She led her quiet, second eldest away from everyone as they followed Severus and Lily off the field in haste. Harry and Ron, Neville Longbottom and McGonagall, and countless Hogwarts staff and teammates watched them leave in stunned silence.

Jeannie, however, suddenly squirmed in Ginny's embrace. Ginny tried to console her, but the little one was not interested. She tried to break free as Ginny fought to keep her calm.

"Lily! Daddy! I want to go!"

"Hush," Ginny soothed, as Lily Potter peered up at her mother and struggling friend, confused. "We'll see them in a little bit, Jeannie. Don't worry. It's all right, sweetie."

"No!" Jeannie whimpered, her doll face contorting in anguish. "I have to go! Lily! Daddy! I want Daddy!"

Ron leaned in curiously and tried to brush Jeannie's curls out of her wet eyes. It was very unlike the carefree child to be so emotionally distraught. She was always so happy whenever Ron saw her.

"It's all right, Jeannie. I know it was very scary, but your sister is going to be fine. Don't worry, kiddo. Aunt Ginny's got you."

Jeannie, however, began waving her arms, desperate to get away. Ginny, Harry, and Ron stared at her in shock as the little tot began to wail, her voice echoing over the stillness of the Quidditch pitch.

"NO! I need to go! Lemme go! Daddy! _DADDY! I WANT DADDY!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	19. Snape Reservations

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS shippers! I continue to be astounded by your feedback and support of this story, and I'm _extremely_ grateful for it! Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter! They meant so much to me, and I hope you will keep them coming! I love hearing from you and, like I said before, find it very crucial to this whole process, so thanks again, as always! :)**

**This chapter is quite long and I initially considered breaking it up into two, but I think such awesome readers and reviewers deserve something lengthy. Also, I think you will find the dialogue between Hermione and Hailey a long-time coming, so I decided it best to push ahead rather then delay this any longer. I hope you'll agree (and enjoy!)**

**Also, Sariah has made another wonderful piece of artwork about my story! It's an adorable scene of Severus, Hermione, and Jeannie that you should check out. It's entitled "Cheerios" and the link is on my Profile. Don't miss it!  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

******DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Snape Reservations<strong>

Hailey rushed as fast as she could towards the hospital wing, her mind racing the entire way. She had left Albus and Hugo behind, not even taking a moment to let them know where she was going. Was Lily all right? Why was Jeannie screaming so badly? She heard her little sister's cries as she exited the Quidditch pitch, but plunged ahead rather than go back.

_I should have gone down to get Jeannie first_, Hailey reflected with a groan as she climbed the marble staircase towards the Infirmary, feeling rather guilty as she progressed.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she made a mad dash inside and easily spotted the rest of her family—minus Jeannie—gathered around one of the many hospital cots in the room. Madam Pomfrey was visible only by the top of her white hat. Her mother's arm was wrapped around her father's shoulder as a form of comfort, and his black robes were seated on the bed and hunched over Lily. Hailey could not see her sister's face; Surina was blocking her view, standing beside their parents and looking down. She glanced over at Hailey when she heard fast footsteps approaching, and her handsome mouth dropped in some sort of consolation.

"Hailey!" Surina exclaimed, rushing over and throwing her arms around her.

Severus and Hermione peered over, surprised to see the Gryffindor, but then relief swept over Hermione's face and she stared at her bushy-haired daughter with warmth. Severus, however, whipped his head back around towards Lily, still in her unconscious state.

"Surina," Hailey whispered, taking in her pale sister's worry, "are you all right? You were brilliant today, by the way."

Surina heaved a sigh, grateful for Hailey's compliment. "Thanks, sis, but I didn't really do much. And Lily..."

"Is - Is Lily all right?"

"I think so. Madam Pomfrey did a couple healing spells on her and is trying to bring her round now."

Hermione suddenly called out to her daughter, waving her over encouragingly. "Hailey, it's all right. Come here."

Hailey and Surina walked over to the bed, gazing down at their sister in a glum silence. Hermione put an arm around Hailey's shoulder and hugged her close while Surina took a seat in a nearby chair, waiting anxiously for Madam Pomfrey's spells to work.

"She's quite out," the elderly mediwitch declared, agitation seeping through her tough voice.

Hailey saw Severus's hands woven around Lily's in a tight bind, and she peered over at the dark mass seated beside her mother. His scowl was unreadable, but his eyes were glistening and intense as they stared down at Lily with evident concern. Hailey became alarmed at seeing how tired he appeared. He looked unnaturally white and very unhealthy, at least more so than normal. His jaw twitched at Madam Pomfrey's words about Lily's condition, and his fingers tightened around the girl's limp hands.

"She _will_ be all right, Poppy?" the Potions professor asked between clenched teeth, not looking up at the aged nurse.

"Oh, she'll be all right," Madam Pomfrey replied with a stiff upper lip, "and I daresay your incantation was useful, Severus. She would be worse off if you hadn't reacted so quickly."

Severus whipped a few hairs out of his eyes but never took his focus off of his daughter, continuing to hold her hands in his own. Hermione leaned forward and gently rubbed Severus's back as she whispered into his ear, "Sweetheart, let Poppy do her work. Lily's going to be fine."

Severus gave a low growl of protest but did not say anything. Hailey shifted next to Hermione, biting her lip as she took in her family's worried expressions, each reacting in their own way.

"Where did that Bludger come from?" she wondered with uncertainty. "I never even saw it coming her way!"

"I don't know, sweetie," Hermione replied with a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid none of us saw it coming..."

"Surina," Severus grunted as he remained still on the bed, looking over Lily, "did you see anything?"

Surina shot her father a puzzled expression before considering his question carefully, trying to recall the alarming incident that had happened so quickly and without warning. "I - I just remember that I was about to throw the Quaffle when I saw it. Neither of our Beaters were around, and neither were the Gryffindors, actually. I have no idea where they were at, to be honest. It - It all happened so fast, but I saw it coming from behind Lily, off to her right somewhere." Surina swallowed hard, emotion trickling through her usually rough exterior. "I - I wanted to warn Lily to look out... I was about to, but..."

Hermione eyed the striking girl reassuringly. "It's all right, Surina. There was no time. You couldn't have warned her, love."

Surina's dark eyes darted to the floor, her red lips forming a deep-seated frown. Severus did not glance over but continued to dart his eyes between Madam Pomfrey and Lily as the mediwitch uttered a few more healing spells, trying to coax his eldest out of her sleep.

Hailey wanted to comfort Surina, but she was too distracted by Severus. His being was entirely centered on Lily, almost as if he were in a trance, and the astute youth suspected her father might be using his mind to penetrate Lily's, or was perhaps uttering an incantation of his own, something she could not help but admire. Severus had tried to teach her a few mind tricks in the past, but she had never been too good at it. Still, it was fascinating to observe his unwavering concentration, the way he was somehow able to channel magic on a level that few others could master. He was quite brilliant, Hailey concluded as she surveyed him in her quiet way, though a part of her was still too confused and angry to admit to it yet.

Finally, after several more agonizing minutes, Lily began to stir. She mumbled something inaudible, and Severus and Hermione reacted immediately. They leaned in, hunched over her with anticipation.

"She's coming round," the mediwitch stated as she put her wand away. "I will get her a tonic. She will have a splitting headache when she comes to."

Madam Pomfrey hurried away, leaving the Snape family alone. Severus took tighter possession of Lily's hands, his knuckles turning white against his daughter's already fair skin. The remainder of him was still as could be.

Hermione brushed a few hairs away from Lily's face and spoke in a soft, urgent whisper. "Lily? Sweetie, wake up. You're in the Infirmary."

"Mum?"

Lily moaned as she gradually opened her eyes, taking in all of the familiar faces surrounding her. Her brown eyes slowly absorbed her parents and sisters' silhouettes, but the lights streaming in and out of her vision made it painful to focus.

She could feel her father's firm grasp on her hands and tried to take him in, squinting as she scanned the dark wizard in front of her. Severus stared back at her with a fearful intensity she was not used to. As her vision became clearer, she noted with sudden panic that his lips were turning blue and what little color he had was drained from his face. He looked ghostly and gravely ill.

Lily reacted to the worrying sight before her and shot up from her bed, but Severus grabbed her—his eyes alarmed by her sudden movement—and pressed her back down onto the pillow with a force she was too weak to fight. Lily groaned and took one of her hands out of his clutches, putting it to her head in response to the pounding pressure.

"Lily, for goodness' sake!" Severus growled disapprovingly in an unusually raspy voice. "What are you doing? You have a concussion. Lie still. Madam Pomfrey's going to give you something for your head."

"What happened? The match? Surina, is - is she all right?"

Surina sprung to Lily's side, her face inches from her older sister as a few of her long hairs touched Lily's arm. "I'm here, sis. I'm fine. I'm so sorry! I tried to grab you but my hand slipped! And my broom... I - I don't know what it was doing! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Now, now!" Madam Pomfrey huffed as she came running back over to the family, shooing Surina away to inform the Slytherin to back off her patient. "Let the poor girl breathe! Don't smother her!"

Lily continued to squeeze her eyelids shut, moaning at the pain in her head. Madam Pomfrey leaned over and pressed a tonic to her lips.

"Take it, Miss Snape," the nurse demanded, and Lily obeyed.

She coughed at the unpleasant taste in her mouth, but soon her eyes opened again. Eventually, her hand moved away from her head and her face switched from discomfort to relief as her headache gradually subsided. Madam Pomfrey took Lily's altering condition as a good sign and decided to give the family some time alone.

Hermione stared down at her with a relieved smile and Severus let out a prolonged sigh, as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. Hailey saw her mother's arm reach around and squeeze his shoulder. It was rather unsettling to her how worked up he was, when her mother was relatively calm by comparison.

Lily shifted and slowly sat up in bed, this time much steadier than before, and turned to Surina on her right, who was still next to her bed, looking quite put out. Her black eyes were frazzled, her pretty brow furrowed with concern. Lily offered her a genuine smile, something the two sisters had not exchanged in weeks. Any animosity between them from the Quidditch match earlier that day was gone. Surina caught her breath and grinned back, but neither said anything. There did not seem to be the need for words.

"You all right, Lily?" Hailey asked, stepping forward next to Severus.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That tonic really helped."

"I'm so glad you're all right, Lily," Hermione breathed with reassurance, reaching down to kiss Lily's forehead. "You gave us all quite a scare."

Lily peered up at her mother, then eyed Severus, shamefaced. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You couldn't have prevented it," Severus replied faintly, his weary countenance unchanged as he continued to monitor her improving condition. "That Bludger hit you out of nowhere. There was no time to react."

"Yeah..." Lily rubbed her neck and gazed at Severus with a now quizzical brow. "It almost felt like it was purposely aimed for me? I never even heard it approaching. I - I just saw Surina's face and that was it. I don't remember much else after that, except your broom, Surina..."

"I know. I - I don't know what happened. It wasn't working properly."

"It was jinxed," Severus snarled. "Someone was trying to knock you off your broom, Surina. Somebody _wanted_ you to lose your grip on Lily."

The three Snape children drew back in surprise, their bodies tensed and fearful, and Severus suspected they might bite their lips in response. Needless to say, he was correct and the professor grumbled at the sight of each of his girls performing the unnecessary act.

"Why would anyone do that?" Surina asked in a hushed whisper.

Severus's eyes fell upon Lily again, the intensity and worry still etched on his tired visage. "I don't know."

"Does your head still hurt, dear?" Hermione inquired, wanting to divert them from the troubling subject.

"A little, yes."

"Your head hit the goal post," Hailey stated quietly, recalling the frightening blow. "We could all hear it. It was _that_ loud."

"Really?" Lily's fair irises expanded. "I don't remember that at all. How did I not break any bones? I fell from really high up."

Hermione peered down at Severus affectionately and nudged him a little, but he only had attentive eyes for Lily. "Your father stopped your fall, but you still hit the ground with a lot of force. It's no wonder you're all banged up. You were much worse when you arrived here."

Lily peered down at her exposed arms that were covered in bruises. The back of her head felt dense, almost inflamed, and she reached back to feel dried blood soaking her perfect curls. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The third year Keeper had no idea just how bad her fall was until that moment.

_No wonder Dad looks awful_, she thought guiltily, eying him over with appreciation.

"Thanks, Dad," she managed, and one of Severus's eyebrows rose.

"There is no need for that." He closed his eyes for a moment, as if to muster some composure.

Lily glanced up at her mother curiously, but Hermione had turned her attention to her husband, an unreadable look forming on her face. Hermione compressed Severus's shoulder and shook him gently. His eyes fluttered open again, startled by her prodding. He seemed to be in a strange sort of daze, much to Lily, Hailey, and Surina's nervousness.

"Hey," Hermione murmured close to Severus's ear, "I need to talk to you. Come away, Severus. Let's give Lily a moment." She turned to the eldest, her caramel eyes fixated on her daughter with care. "You all right if we leave you for a few minutes?"

Lily simply nodded and gave a meek smile, watching as her weary father rose from her bed with some difficulty and slithered away, his dramatic robes trailing behind as Hermione guided him to the far end of the room near the open doorway. Hailey and Surina observed them quietly as well, their curious eyes darting from one parent to the other with trepidation. They could not make out what Hermione and Severus were whispering about, only that the hushed conversation was serious and desperate, whatever it was.

Hermione argued with their father for a time, her arms moving animatedly before she suddenly cupped her hands around Severus's face, interrupting something he was saying, her eyes boring into his with an intensity that was not passionate but afraid. She seemed to be pleading with him over something, and the Potions Master groused in response, undoubtedly protesting whatever was on her frazzled mind.

Then Hermione leaned in, her face hidden from view, and she whispered something in Severus's ear before reluctantly backing away and clutching his hands in hers. She tilted her chestnut waves to one side, waiting for him to respond. Finally, he gave a swift nod and lingered for a moment before strolling out of the room, his somber form vanishing from sight. Hermione stared after the point where her husband disappeared. Then she sighed and returned to her children, markedly put out.

"Where did Dad go?" Surina inquired, her eyes narrowing at her mother.

"Just to his quarters for a little while. He'll be back."

Lily dropped her legs over the side of the bed, feeling her body to determine how stable she was. Her vision felt much clearer now, her balance sturdier than before. Her eyebrows came together as she peered up at Hermione, whose mind seemed preoccupied.

"Is everything all right?"

Hermione looked down at Lily and her face immediately softened. "Of course." She laid a hand on Lily's shoulder. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Much better," Lily replied pleasantly.

The eldest was about to stand when Madam Pomfrey came whizzing over from behind a curtain to her left, her arms flailing about madly. "Don't you dare, Miss Snape!" she cried, brushing past Hermione and forcing Lily to remain seated. "You have another hour or two in my care before I can let you go. You took a serious blow to the head and need to be monitored for a time yet!"

"But I feel fine now!" Lily pleaded, glancing from the distraught nurse to her mother. Her pretty eyes pleaded for release, but Hermione simply smiled back.

"I must insist!" Madam Pomfrey turned to the girl's mother for backup. "Please, Hermione! Her head trauma was very bad, indeed! You _must_ allow your daughter more time to recover!"

Hermione gave a respectful bow towards the mediwitch. "Of course, Poppy."

Lily's mouth hung open, annoyed by her mother's agreement with the nurse, but Hermione winked once the woman's back was turned. Madam Pomfrey stalked away, her nose high in the air and a glimmer of satisfaction etched in her aged wrinkles.

Hermione turned her attention to her three girls, eying them over attentively. "Surina, would you mind staying with Lily? I will be back in a little while. I need to go fetch your sister. I'm sure she's creating a ruckus for your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry."

Surina agreed and promptly took a seat next to Lily. Hailey suddenly recalled Jeannie's unnerving cries from earlier and whipped her straggly head up to face Hermione.

"Jeannie was crying earlier, screaming, actually, right after you all left."

"I know," Hermione moaned, her face downcast as she began running her fingers through Hailey's bangs, whisking them out of her eyes. "I heard her too, but we had to get Lily here as soon as possible."

Hailey ignored her mother's touch and unwanted attention towards her unruly hair. She scrunched up her button nose, perplexed.

"Why does Surina get to stay and I don't?"

"Because you and I need to have a serious conversation, my dear, and I think you know what I'm talking about..."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Hailey progressed away from the hospital wing and down the marble staircase in silence, their steps echoing along the abandoned castle. The Quidditch match was still going on, leaving the majority of Hogwarts for mother and daughter to meander through privately, without the risk of being overheard; except perhaps for Peeves the Poltergeist, who liked to roam every inch of the castle looking for trouble. Hailey secretly prayed that they would not run into him. She was hardly in the mood for that nagging prankster. He seemed to have it out for poor Hugo in particular.<p>

Hailey knew what her mother wanted to discuss and had suspected for some time now that her father probably took the liberty of informing Hermione about what she had done weeks ago, a part of their argument that she purposely kept out of the letters she wrote. Hailey inhaled and braced herself for what was to come.

Hermione peered down at her lookalike curiously, searching her youthful face for any obvious thoughts before finally speaking, "I know this is far from the opportune time, but in light of what has happened, I think we need to discuss this sooner rather than later. You do know what I want to talk to you about, don't you, Hailey?"

"Yes..."

Hailey glanced down at her feet that tread awkwardly along the stone floor. Hermione abruptly stopped as they reached the open courtyard and crossed her arms, facing the girl head on.

"Hailey," she implored in a stern, yet quiet, voice, "why didn't you tell me?"

Hailey shifted uncomfortably, her dark, brown eyes darting everywhere but where her mother stood. "Erm, tell you what?"

Hermione's attractive eyes narrowed and her mouth pouted. "_Everything_. You know what I'm talking about."

The young Gryffindor unexpectedly stomped her foot and marched over to a stone bench, throwing herself down without looking up at Hermione, whose face softened at witnessing Hailey's discouragement. The poor girl was visibly upset, both with herself and also, Hermione suspected, with what she did not know or understand.

Hermione made her way over to her daughter and took a seat at her side, putting an arm around Hailey's shoulders and rubbing them gently. She let out a heavy sigh before breaking the stillness.

"Sweetie, why did you hit him? I know what your father did was _not_ right and, for that, I completely understand your frustrations, but I'm quite shocked at your response. You've never done that before. I've never seen you resort to violence when you get angry, and the fact that you screamed and hit him... Well, it's just so out-of-character for you, Hailey. You're not at all like the angry person you've been lately. I can sense it in your letters, and your father has surely noticed it, too. I'm concerned, sweetie. We _both_ are."

Hailey did not reply initially, choosing instead to bite her lip and fight off the confession that wanted to pour out of her. But it finally came, and she released it without thinking too hard.

"I - I know it was wrong... I was just so upset, Mum. I know I shouldn't have done it, but Dad shouldn't have done what he did to me either! I don't understand _why_ it happened. Why has he changed?"

"He hasn't, dear. I know it seems like he has, but surely you must know that what you see in the classroom isn't him? He told me he offered you an explanation; and an apology, for that matter. Have you asked him about it?"

"No," Hailey grumbled, peering down further so that her bangs masked her crestfallen eyes.

Hermione crouched lower, trying to get her daughter to meet her gaze but was unsuccessful. "Hailey, if nothing else, you _must_ accept his apology. You _can't_ rebuff an apology when it's given. You have to acknowledge it, whether you're ready to or not. He's taking this awfully hard, you know. I understand that you're angry and upset and very hurt right now—and I'm here for you, sweetheart—but you need to know that he's hurting, too."

Hailey advanced closer to Hermione, wanting to feel her warmth. It gave the young child enormous comfort to have her there, and it was something Hailey secretly missed receiving from Severus as well, though, in that moment, she could not readily admit it.

"I know," Hailey mumbled under her breath, still not looking up.

"Will you talk to him? He's wanted to speak to you about it for weeks, but you haven't budged. Won't you at least sit down and talk this over? It's the only way to move past the pain, sweetie. You can't keep holding onto this grudge forever. You have to face things. It's the only way, believe me."

"But—"

Hermione squeezed her daughter's shoulders and continued before Hailey could make an excuse, "Listen, you _both_ made mistakes that day, Hailey. Was your father wrong to lash out at you? Absolutely and for what it's worth, _I_ should have been forthright about the circumstances before you left for school. For that, I'm very, very sorry, sweetheart. I should have communicated with you better, and that fault rests with me; however, you were completely out of line to hit him, and telling him that you hated him, that you thought him a 'coward...' That was terribly hurtful, Hailey. Not just to your father, but to _me_ as well. Your father is _not_ a coward, do you understand?"

Hailey slowly peered up at Hermione, and this time her face was wrought with emotion. Her eyes were swimming with tears and her upper lip quivered, unable to form words. She wanted to cry but did not want to all at the same time.

Hermione reacted and took the girl with the mangled curls into her arms, holding her securely for several minutes. Eventually, Hailey began to sob softly against her mother's chest, her tiny hands gripping Hermione's arms as her body trembled as a result of the sadness that had wanted to pour out of her for weeks.

"It's all right, Hailey," Hermione soothed, rocking her back and forth with her eyes closed. "This will all blow over, I promise you, but it's time for you to let it go. Don't keep all this hurt and resentment in. It's not healthy, and it's hardly good for you."

Amidst her weeping, Hailey nodded her head in agreement, yet she continued to whimper, holding firm to her mother's embrace. She had never been so confused and, at the same time, relieved in all of her short life. She missed her father, but it was all still far from being coherent to her.

"But - But _how_ do I do this?" she asked, sniveling into Hermione's shirt.

A gentle smile formed on Hermione's face, and she kissed the top of her daughter's thick mane. "Just talk, Hailey. That's all there is to it. It won't be easy, but you can do it. You're a very strong young lady, and I have every confidence in you."

Hailey leaned back and wiped her tears on her sleeve, still stifling a few sobs that came from her trembling mouth. "But - But I don't understanding."

"What don't you understand, sweetie?"

"Why Dad is like this... Why didn't you warn me, Mum? Why didn't you tell me when I got to Hogwarts that Dad would change? _Why do things have to be different?_"

Hermione's kind eyes surveyed Hailey's wet face. Her cheeks were flushed and her disgruntled expression broke Hermione's heart. It seemed so unfair that she could not simply tell her daughter all that she so desperately wanted to understand and yet, it partly did not feel right to tell her...

Was she not still too young? Lily knew a little, yes, but Hermione immediately lamented how Severus _still_ believed that their eldest was too young to know as much as she did. And then, of course, he had specifically asked her not to breathe a word to the rest of their children. Seeing the devastation on Hailey's face, the clever witch struggled to keep that promise in check.

"Sweetheart," Hermione began, cupping the girl's round face in her palms, "your father is under _a lot_ of pressure here, far more than you know. You have to understand that this is just the way he teaches. He's always taught this way and, well, I'm afraid old habits die hard. Does that make sense? You can't take it personally, Hailey. He means you no ill-will and, surely, you _must_ know that?"

"Then _why_ does he put on a front? Why can't he just be normal, Mum?"

"He wants to, dear. Believe me, he really does—"

"Well, he should try harder!"

"Hailey, that isn't fair—"

"_Then why doesn't he?_"

Hailey threw up her hands, stumped by her mother's vague answers which were far from satisfactory. They were not at all helpful in getting a grasp on things, and the first year could no longer hide her mounting agitation.

"Hailey," Hermione implored, her voice much quieter than before, almost broken, "your father loves you very, very much..."

Hailey felt her cheeks flush with slight embarrassment at her heated venting just then, and she bit her lip in response, not sure how to continue. "I - I know he does, Mum. I'm sorry, I just want to know what's going on. You aren't telling me something, I know it. What are you keeping from me?"

Hermione did not reply but stared at Hailey with a look that was no longer cryptic; instead, there was a gravitational sadness that took Hailey by surprise. Hermione's gentle eyes were suddenly fuzzy and unclear, her lips tight and unmoving.

Hailey rose from the stone bench and gazed down at her mother with a troubled brow. "Something's wrong... What's going on, Mum?"

Hermione exhaled and glanced away for a moment, trying to gather her composure. Her mother's unhappiness sent a shock wave through Hailey's dainty frame. She hated seeing Hermione so visibly shaken, and her young heart began to beat faster.

"Mum, what is it?"

Hermione peered up at the concerned eleven-year-old before her and hesitated before finally replying, "Your father can't be normal, Hailey, because he isn't entirely himself. He isn't well. He hasn't been for a long time..."

"Isn't well?" Hailey repeated, not grasping her mother's words. "What do you mean? Is he sick?"

"He would not want me telling you this. Frankly, I think he's right. You have enough on your plate this term—"

"Hang on," Hailey interjected, still befuddled. "What's wrong with him, Mum?"

Hermione gathered Hailey's small hands in her own and tried to smile, though it was a strained act that did not fool her sharp daughter. "We don't want you to worry unnecessarily, sweetie. It's just a small matter anyhow. Your dad is fine. You just need to be more patient with him. He's under a lot of stress and is struggling a bit, and that makes him prone to illness. That's all."

Hailey stared down at Hermione, more confused than ever. She had noted her father's fatigue the past few weeks and there were a couple times he had been ill at home in the past, but something else was definitely going on. Why would her mother not tell her? She searched Hermione's face for some kind of clue but, regrettably, found nothing to confirm her suspicions.

"See, this is why we didn't want to say anything!" Hermione suddenly chuckled, stroking Hailey's chin playfully. "The look on your face would be enough to worry anyone! Wipe that away, sweetheart. No more fretting, do you understand?"

Though she was hardly convinced, Hailey swallowed and bowed her head. "All right," she breathed, unsure of what else to say.

Hermione continued to clasp her hands. "Please don't tell your father I shared that with you. It would only worry him and he doesn't need that right now, all right?"

"All right..."

Hermione abruptly changed the subject, much to Hailey's dismay. "How is your assistantship going, by the way? Are you doing all right with your classes? It's not all too much for you, is it?"

Hailey whipped her head back and forth. "No, it's fine. Dad's letting me brew a lot more potions lately. I think I'm really getting the hang of it, Mum. I - I really enjoy it, actually."

"Yes, I've heard. Your father's told me how wonderful you're doing. He said you've been a tremendous help to him, Hailey. He's very impressed, very proud of you..."

The two Snapes stared at one another for a long time, neither one continuing the conversation until Hermione finally broke the silence. She rubbed Hailey's hands, which were still clutched in her palms.

"Will you talk to your father, please? I would really like this feud to be over, Hailey. It's lasted far too long now as it is. You don't want to continue being mad like this, do you?"

Hailey sighed and glanced away, her unruly bangs cascading over her eyes again. "No," she concurred after a pause.

Hermione reacted and hugged her tightly, patting her back several times before withdrawing her embrace. For the first time since Hermione had bumped into her that morning before the Quidditch match, Hailey gave her a faint smile in return.

"I'm glad," Hermione concluded, before getting to her feet. "Well, let's go find your sister. I hope she's calmed down by now and isn't giving your aunt and uncle too much trouble."

Hailey smirked and trotted alongside her mother in much happier spirits. Each had their arm around the other as they made their way back down to the Quidditch pitch. The unsettling thoughts about her father lingered in the back of Hailey's mind but, at the moment, she tried instead to appreciate the limited time she had left with her mother. Hermione would be leaving tomorrow, so Hailey concluded that she would make the most of it while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	20. An Act of Love

******A/N: Hey, HG/SS readers! Here is a strictly Severus and Hermione chapter that I think you'll like. I thought this a very important moment/scene to illustrate the bond and love between these two.******

******_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>****

******DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: An Act of Love<strong>

"Severus?"

Hermione entered her husband's office, surprised that he had left the door unprotected by some kind of defense charm, allowing her to pass through with ease. Over the years, the bright witch had grown accustomed to using her wand to gain access. Severus was always very protective and private at Hogwarts, even now, so finding the place unlocked was perplexing, indeed.

_I hope he's all right_, Hermione reflected nervously. _I've had enough suspense and terror for one day..._

Hermione searched the dimly lit office and, though a little surprised to find it deserted, had an inkling where she might—_hoped_, rather—find her husband. She strode off towards the Slytherin's private quarters as fast as she could.

It was now seven o'clock and her daughters were already gathered in the Great Hall for dinner, along with Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, and Neville and Luna, who had shown up late to the match as usual, no doubt having been distracted by something along the way. Though still quite shaken by the day's events, Lily and Surina were in relatively cheerful spirits as they chatted with Hermione's closest friends, Albus, James, Hugo, and the others. Hermione could tell all the adults wanted to discuss what had happened, but now was simply not the time. Not with all the children about, having a great time and chatting away happily.

Although Jeannie still occasionally whimpered for her father—something that puzzled Hermione—she had calmed down a bit and was thoroughly enjoying the wonderment of Hogwarts castle. She was always giddy and excited to visit the place, no doubt yearning for the time when she, herself, would attend such a magical school.

Though they ended up spending the majority of the day at the Infirmary, Hermione was relieved just to be with her girls, whom she missed terribly. The only person missing from their warm gathering was her enigmatic husband, whom she simply could not get enough of and hated having out of her sight. She no longer cared that her possessiveness earned her much relentless teasing from Severus. She loved him too much and knew that, behind all the poking and provocation, he was exceedingly grateful—not to mention stunned—by her unfailing attention.

Hermione decided to give Severus some much-needed rest while the family enjoyed the rest of their afternoon together. It took plenty of convincing, but still less than what Hermione was accustomed to; she was both relieved and unsettled that he did not put up more of a resistance. The extremely drained look he gave her as he turned away to the dungeons earlier that day was engraved in the back of Hermione's mind, and she grew increasingly eager throughout the afternoon to seek the professor out and make sure he was all right.

After uttering the password to gain access this time, Hermione entered Severus's private quarters, which were engulfed in darkness. Hermione sighed and shook her head. Why did Severus fail to keep the place heated? It drove her insane. She aimed her wand at the fireplace at the far end of the sitting room, which, even in the dark, she knew to be abandoned.

"_Incendio!_" she uttered, flicking her wand and sending a bright light barreling towards the hearth. A burning fire sprung to life, its warmth immediately permeating the chilly air. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself against the cold and searched for the bedroom door as her eyes adjusted. Once she caught sight of it, she made her way over and quietly opened the door, hoping she did not wake the man she hoped to find inside.

To her alleviation, the bedroom was at least bright enough to make out her surroundings. Another fireplace off to her left was lit and this room was much warmer than the frigid sitting room she had just come from. She tip toed in gradually and shut the door, not wanting to stir Severus, who was asleep in the four-poster bed straight ahead. She could make out his form underneath the covers, as well as his unmistakable black hair, which covered most of his face.

When she reached his side, she peered down at him thoughtfully, reaching out to delicately move a few strands away from his face. She placed them behind his ear and felt the heat of his cheek against her palm.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she took in Severus's condition. He looked fairly better than he did earlier that day; his lips were no longer blue and his peaky visage had more color resonating through the normally translucent skin. She noted the nearly empty phials lying on the nightstand next to his wand and gathered that he must have taken the tonics before going to sleep. She knew they helped him immensely, and it angered her whenever he forgot to take them.

Hermione discreetly sat down beside her husband and leaned forward to examine the slumbering wizard more fully, praying he would not wake, on account of being such a light sleeper. Severus stirred a little but continued to sleep, his breathing and rest uninterrupted.

Hermione's genial smile returned and she reached down to lightly brush Severus's forehead. His skin felt a little warm to the touch, but that was not too alarming. She proceeded to stroke Severus's brow for a few more minutes, enjoying the serenity of the moment and the smoothness of the familiar skin she always yearned to touch. Then Severus's eyelids fluttered, suddenly aware of his wife's touch, and, slowly, they opened, squinting to make out her face. Hermione continued what she was doing, not wanting to give up the simple, loving act she savored.

"Hermione?" Severus rasped into the darkness, his head shifting a little against his pillow, though he was hardly awake or alert.

"Hey, you," she replied softly, leaning down to place a tender kiss on his forehead, coaxing him awake with her gentle caress. "How are you feeling?"

Severus let out a low groan in response, seemingly too spent to reply. Hermione inched her face closer to his and laid her free hand on his chest. She lightly shook him, though it did not do much good. Severus kept his eyes closed and shifted his head against the hand that stroked his forehead, not wanting her to stop. Hermione scanned his silhouette another moment before unconsciously moving her hand down to his neck, a sight that routinely made her heart lodge in her throat. The scars from the snake bites all those years ago were still prevalent.

Hermione's fingers unconsciously traced the disfigurements with care. The unnatural craters and dips in the professor's skin were never visible, due to the infamous cravat he wore all day, every day, except when in the company of his family. Even then, however, he loathed when the children stared at the markings because it only led to more questions...

Despite his exhaustion, Severus fought to open his eyes, aware of Hermione's fingers touching his neck, and his black eyebrows came together. He stared up at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?" he sleepily mumbled, stirring Hermione from her fixation on the horrible memory etched on his skin.

"Sorry," she hitched, swallowing hard. "I - I couldn't help myself..."

With one elegant move, Severus whisked Hermione's hand away from his neck and safeguarded it against his head, closing his eyes once more. Hermione's smile faded and she reluctantly prodded his chest again, pressing the dark wizard to stay awake.

"Severus? Are you all right? I just want to be sure and then I'll let you rest."

Severus muttered something that sounded like a "yes," and kept his eyes shut, much to Hermione's disappointment, though her heart ached for what he was going through. It always seemed to get in the way of their time together, more often as of late, but Hermione tried to fight off her selfish thoughts. It hardly seemed fair or appropriate, given the grave circumstances.

Hermione kissed the top of Severus's brow again before moving down to his exposed cheek, pecking it a few times and nuzzling her nose against the warmth of his skin. She lamented the thought of leaving him but knew she had to get back upstairs. This was a weekend that was meant to be spent with her daughters as much as with her husband, and Hermione bemoaned the fact that she was unable to give equal time to both at the present. She rose from the bed with reluctance and turned to leave when she felt her wrist being tugged on ever so gently. She whipped her chestnut curls around to find Severus staring up at her with his infamous raven eyes, his face solemn and poised.

"Don't go," he purred.

Hermione willingly allowed him to pull her back to the bed. "You all right?" she inquired again, her tone slightly alarmed.

Severus nodded before raising himself up to kiss Hermione's lips slowly, deliberately. Hermione felt an unexpected rush course through her at the addictive taste of his mouth and pushed back with equal attentiveness.

Hermione let out a small whimper when Severus suddenly pulled away, resting his head back against his pillow. "Lily," he uttered hoarsely, taking a deep breath, "is she all right?"

Realizing the blatant concern on his face, Hermione tried to offer him a reassuring smile, though the day's disturbing events were still very much on her restless mind. It was part of the reason she had sought Severus out, despite knowing that he needed to rest. It was all too unnerving. Hermione gathered that Severus evidently felt the same, judging by his distraught expression.

"She's all right, sweetheart," Hermione replied, laying her hands on top of his chest again. "Her head still bothers her a bit, and she and Surina are still pretty shook up, but they'll be all right. Lily's out of the Infirmary now. The girls are upstairs having dinner with everyone."

"Thank god..." Severus murmured, his head sinking further into his pillow.

He looked away from his wife and closed his eyes, but Hermione suspected that he was reliving the frightening incident in his mind. She preferred to block it out, but, of course, such a feat was impossible. The image of Lily falling, her body contorting helplessly as she tumbled to the ground, her head smacking against the goal post with a force that left Hermione's stomach in knots... And Surina's broom whizzing this way and that, her Slytherin daughter barely able to maintain a grip and, for a fleeting moment, looking as if she would fall as well... It was all too horrifying and almost surreal in hindsight.

Hermione gulped and attempted to calm her nerves before turning her attention back to her husband, who still had his eyes shut, his pale face calm despite what she suspected was going on in that very active head of his. "Severus?" she breathed, and his eyes fluttered open and towards her again. "What happened today? The Bludger. Surina's broom. It's doesn't make any sense."

Severus scanned her pretty face and took one of her hands into his own, gripping it tight. He let out a prolonged sigh and gave a slight shake of his head.

"I don't know, Hermione. I've been going over the matter for hours."

Hermione's frown deepened. "I thought you were resting, Severus."

The Potions professor snarled in his usual, irritated fashion. "When do I ever sleep for more than a few hours?"

Hermione bit her lip, the worry in her face mounting, but she chose to ignore the unnecessary rift. "You sure it wasn't just a freak accident? We could be reading into this for nothing."

"No," Severus asserted, his figure stirring a little against hers. "It was deliberate, Hermione. Without question. You saw the way Surina's broom was moving. It was perfectly fine until she tried to rescue Lily. It _wanted_ Lily to fall, and I daresay Surina, too."

"But who..." Hermione paused, not really wanting to continue her question, but she forced it out. "_Who_ on earth would want to harm our children, Severus? What have they ever done?"

She inadvertently squeezed Severus's hand tighter, her fingers clasping his black, flannel shirt beneath their intertwined hands. Severus did not flinch or stir, he only stared at her with his intense, stark eyes. They flickered against the light of the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"I can only imagine it's someone from the past... Perhaps yours or mine, though mine would be more likely."

Hermione's eyebrows came together in dismay. "Why do you say that?"

To Hermione's surprise, a smirk formed on Severus's lips and he arched an eyebrow. "Did you know that I was a Death Eater once? That I served the Dark Lord? I thought you were the brightest witch of your age, my dear, or was that all hogwash?"

Hermione slapped her husband on the shoulder with her free hand, staring him down with a deadly scowl. "Shut it!" she warned, partly teasing, though also quite serious.

Severus gave a mocking, smug smile just for her, but Hermione's expression remained sober. "Severus," she uttered faintly, her lips suddenly trembling, "I - I'm frightened..."

With those words, Severus's smile disappeared, replaced by a reserved underlying concern that Hermione picked up on immediately. He reached out and tugged the panic-stricken witch towards him.

"Come here," he spoke softly.

Hermione succumbed without question and willingly laid on top of him, her upper body covering his in an instant. As his hooked nose touched hers, Hermione watched Severus's eyelids shut and his face gently strain upward to feel her lips against his own. Hermione drew in a breath before shoving back, wanting nothing more than to deepen the kiss. Their tongues twined, their lips massaging one another's with vigor. Hermione instinctively removed her hands from Severus's chest and ran them over his pillow before grasping some of his hair. She ran her fingers through it, relishing its thick, coarse texture.

Severus suddenly drew back onto his pillow, needing respite from their unremitting passion. Hermione nuzzled the tip of his nose in response, not at all ready to cease.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Nothing," he answered in a hoarse whisper that made Hermione draw back.

"You sure? Are you all right?"

Severus nodded emphatically, but Hermione drew back further at his labored breathing. His black eyes squinted, taking in the worry on his wife's face, and he fought the exhaustion ravaging his body. He wanted her. He needed her. She would be leaving tomorrow, and it seemed as if they barely had any time together as it was.

"Do you need a moment?" Hermione whispered, her tone serious as she touched his cheek.

Severus's eyes flickered and an unexpected growl erupted from deep inside. He ignored the lack of oxygen in his lungs, and, in one fell swoop, seized Hermione by the arms and heaved the petite woman against him so quickly that she let out a gasp.

"Severus!" she breathed, before bursting into small fits of laughter at his animal-like possessiveness.

"No, I don't need a moment," Severus replied, his upper lip curling in response to her soft cackling. "I need you."

He planted a much firmer kiss on the beautiful Gryffindor's lips this time. Hermione allowed herself to feel his eagerness engulfing her, and a tingling sensation ran from her toes up through her entire body. She let out a moan, which did not escape Severus's ears, and he happily moaned back and tossed her over onto the bed beside him with ease.

Hermione opened her eyes to find her man in black now towering over her, his imperfect, yet tempting, features inches from her own. To her delight, his gentle hands began exploring her exposed skin. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor every moment, every contact of his fingers upon her. She longed for his touch when he was not present, and now he was fulfilling all of her needs without fail.

Hermione's breathing quickened as Severus began kissing her passionately while simultaneously tracing her jaw, then the dip in her neck, spreading his fingers along her collarbone before his index finger reached down to the center of her chest, where the outline of her sweater began. His palm then caressed one of her breasts, tenderly enveloping it with his strong hand. Every move was thoughtful, considerate, and mindful of Hermione's reactions. She treasured her unconventional lover's attentiveness, the way he always seemed to know _exactly_ what she needed. His hands were truly masterful, and Hermione made no objection.

As the expedition continued, Severus never stopped kissing her. When his hand reached her bosom and delicately fondled it, Hermione drew her fingers up and over the firmness of his back underneath his shirt, tracing some of his revealing muscles, his ribcage, and the unusual softness of his skin, which no one would ever suspect the Slytherin to possess but Hermione adored. It all belonged to her.

Severus reached under Hermione's lightweight sweater and massaged her skin, thoroughly investigating the fetching witch that was his, wanting to tease her further as his hand slid further down her stomach. Then he unexpectedly stopped kissing her, much to Hermione's frustration, and she breathed hard. She was about to ask what he was doing when he turned away from her and reached for his wand on the nightstand to remove her clothing. Hermione squeezed his sides and pouted. He gazed at her stunning, heated face questioningly.

"No," she murmured, her soft curls spread out over his pillow as she stared up at him like a goddess. Her cheeks were flushed, clearly enraptured by where they were headed, and an unmistakable hunger was growing in her eyes. Severus felt her dainty hands move along his chest, her warm palms enjoying the rhythm of his uneven, excited breaths. "Don't stop," she implored him, "I want _you_ to do it. _Please..._ Touch me, Severus..."

To Severus's surprise and pleasure, Hermione reached for his outstretched arm and forced it back onto her, guiding it underneath her shirt with care towards the bottom of her stomach, pleading with him silently to continue the direction he was headed. Severus relished how badly Hermione wanted and desired him.

A wicked grin formed on his still weary face, though both decidedly ignored his fatigue. Their needs were far too acute now. He nodded and reached down to suck on her neck. His lips rubbed the skin on her throat, causing her to gasp for air. She instantly grabbed a fist full of his black hair and, in return, nibbled his ear lobe several times. She delighted at feeling his body shake against her in response to her soft flirtations.

Severus moved his lips around her neck and chest, slowly progressing downward. Hermione finally reached down, unable to withstand any more delays, and ripped her sweater up and over her head as Severus continued to caress her skin with his lips. She sat up a bit, fumbling to remove her bra, and tossed it aside in a flash, her eyes pleading with Severus to do the same. He stopped and gazed down at the ravishing beauty underneath him while she, in turn, examined the flawed, sensual body that was his.

She smiled up at him as she reached up to savor his lips just as lovingly as before. At the same time, Hermione traced her fingers down Severus's chest ever so gradually. Despite the fact that he still had his shirt on, she could feel the shape of his body underneath, and it gave her sweet gratification.

Severus Snape was not a perfect man by any means, but it was exactly those endearing blemishes that Hermione loved. His chest was sturdy but not rock solid, his stomach hardy but not ideal. He had put on a healthy weight gain since the end of the Second Wizarding War and was no longer the extremely thin man he had once been. Hermione did not care either way. Though Severus was now a man in his fifties, he was still physically fit for his age, especially given everything he had been through in his life. Wizard age was not like Muggle age either, and he hardly looked a day older than when she first fell madly in love with him all those years ago. The evident exhaustion he bore was harder and harder to ignore; however, she relished the dark man's physical flaws all the same. They only made him all the more captivating to her, and she did not mind that he did not understand his appeal, or how he drove her completely mad.

Severus's breathing quickened in her mouth once her warm hand reached the center of his pants, her fingers massaging ever so gently, pleading with him for what she wanted. Hermione felt herself shiver at her husband's low groans of contentment, sending sparks through her core. His eyelashes fluttered as they kissed one another with even more excitement than before. She continued to rub her hand tenderly against his shaft, completely enraptured by the faint growls and moans of pleasure that escaped Severus's lips. He, in turn, drew his hands down around Hermione's inner thighs, rubbing and stroking in accordance with her desires.

Neither wanted to stop pleasuring the other, but the physicality of it all—the sheer bliss of each other's touch—was becoming too overwhelming. Severus snatched one of his hands away from Hermione's frame and tried to pull down his pants beneath the covers. Hermione assisted him, no longer able to contain her craving for more. Her need was so dire now that she could scream. Hermione easily removed her pants as well, kicking them in a huff down somewhere near the edge of the bed, underneath the covers.

She grasped Severus again, her lustful eyes boring into his with the utmost intensity. She _needed_ to experience his weight on top of her. She needed _him_, the man that she loved with every fiber of her being. The lascivious stare Severus returned only made the insatiable urge more dire.

"Oh, please..." she groaned, her inner passions breaking through her sweet exterior. "Severus..."

Severus snarled happily and complied without hesitation. His firm hands clutched her thighs with tremendous force and he pulled her lower body deep onto his. A hard thrust brought them together in an instant of sheer ecstasy, and the two hesitated, their mouths gasping and bodies arching at the act that had finally brought them together as one.

Then they began rocking back and forth in perfect harmony beneath the covers, gradually at first before growing increasingly more desperate. Hermione's arms shot over her head and she gripped the pillow with both hands, biting her lip hard against the cries of elation that wanted to explode from somewhere deep inside her. Severus's face was right beside hers, his breathing accelerating with every pulsating thrust, tickling her cheek each time. She moaned and leaned the weight of her head against his, enjoying his response to being inside her.

As their lovemaking continued, drawing faster and faster towards its peak, Hermione found herself unable to subdue her cries any longer. Her arms shot out and wrapped themselves tight around Severus's back. He could feel her nails digging into his skin. He clutched at the sheets, desperate for something to hold on to as the indescribable waves of passion crashed over him, urging him onward, forward, so much deeper... His entire being groaned in reply, his mind no longer able to suppress his fierce sentiments.

"Oh! Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, letting out one of many intense gasps.

Severus continued to plunge into her, arching his back as his breathing grew ever quicker. "Hermione..." he rasped against her ear, sucking in a heavy breath before the moment came at last.

Their climax exploded—a pinnacle moment of absolute rapture—and the two succumbed to the pounding waves that spilled over them. Their minds and bodies forgot everything as they held and caressed each other for a moment, allowing the ecstasy to fill them up before the wave passed over them, allowing air back into their lungs.

Severus's collapsed on top of Hermione, but she welcomed it with every part of her. She turned her head and affectionately pecked his cheek, rubbing her nose against his skin. Her arms wrapped themselves around his back, half afraid that he would pull away at any second. To her relief, Severus did not move but continued to lie on top of her, his chest heaving against hers.

After a time, he turned to face her and they kissed several more times, reveling in their intimacy before Severus finally threw himself off of her, slumping onto his back at her side. A broad, satisfied grin emerged across Hermione's mouth as she laid one arm across his chest, which was quite warm to the touch. She threw a leg over top of his and cuddled against his perspiring frame. Severus made no objection and, for a while, neither one said anything.

Then Hermione glanced up at Severus, whose face was still ashen and extremely tired. She was relieved to at least see some color in his cheeks again, though it also made her blush a little. She shifted herself closer and pushed her lips against his, taking his jaw in her palm.

"Thank you," she whispered, as she withdrew her mouth from his, surveying Severus with her unfailing love and regard; it was a look which, after so many years, never ceased to amaze him.

Severus exhaled, his arm pressing against her back to bring Hermione as close as possible. She smiled at him with her unyielding affection, and it took him a moment to compose himself.

"No," Severus purred, pecking her forehead lightly before resting his chin on top of her soft curls. "_Thank you_... For everything..."

His head collapsed onto the pillow they shared, his eyes flickering against the overpowering weariness trickling back into his consciousness and his worn, aching limbs. The change did not escape Hermione's notice. She spread her arm out across his chest to hold him and did not try to coax him from fighting his exhaustion anymore, instead watching with interest as he closed his eyes and reverted from saying another word.

After a few moments of lying in the darkness amidst the permeating heat of the fireplace and that of her husband, Hermione sighed and reluctantly reached for her clothes at the edge of the bed, shuffling underneath the covers before locating their whereabouts. She forced herself out of the cozy, warm sheets and rose from the bed, dressing quickly and fumbling with her long hair as Severus looked on silently.

"Where are you going?" he murmured, causing Hermione to whip her head around in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep!"

Severus rolled his tired eyes dramatically. "When do I ever sleep?"

Hermione's shoulders heaved and she cocked her head to one side, regarding him for a while before she kneeled onto the bed and reached over to kiss his cheek. The mere suppleness of his skin against her lips was intoxicating, and she could not help but yearn for more. Perhaps a second round...

"Well, you have to try," she urged with a gentle smile, looking him over attentively as she always did.

"I'm sorry to not be joining you and the girls for dinner."

Hermione leaned her face into his, nudging his hooked nose. "It's all right, Severus. I can bring you something to eat? For later?"

Severus gave a pacified growl and shook his head. His hand reached out from underneath the covers to stroke Hermione's jawline.

"No," he muttered in his rich, velvety voice, "just bring yourself. I haven't finished devouring you yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	21. Eye To Eye

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. I have a rather lengthy chapter for you again. The first half is mainly a flashback (one of still many more to come, I promise). As with the previous chapters, I hope you enjoy this one. The flashback was particularly fun to write... :) **

**Just a reminder, too, that I have a trailer for _Unquestionable Love_ available on YouTube. The link is on my Profile page if you want to check it out! And don't miss Sariah's beautiful drawings (also on my Profile).**

**I would very much like to hear from you guys, as always. Thanks so much! You guys are fantastic! :) _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

********DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Eye to Eye<strong>

_Severus paced the confined hospital room floor several times, unable to keep still or calm his nerves, and his unraveling behavior irritated him to the core. Why could he not just relax? Everything would be fine. It_ had _to be fine..._

_He was supposed to be offering Hermione assurance. He had promised to keep his wife as placid and comfortable as possible. After all, that was his responsibility in all of this, and yet, here he was, striding back and forth like some ridiculous dunderhead. He ran his fingers through his black locks repeatedly, anxiety written all over his pale face._

_Even now, in his early forties, he still looked like the former Slytherin Headmaster who had been through quite an ordeal; yet, there was a newfound composure that had not been present since he was a young man. Not since when life was somewhat carefree because he had his best friend at his side; a beautiful redheaded girl who became his first love: Lily Evans._

_Only now, events in the wizard's life had changed dramatically. How greatly things had altered in just a few years. Severus tried to focus and laced his hands together, continuing to stalk up and down the small room, his nerves clearly rattled. Then a voice rang out at the other end of the room. It was a young woman, and she sounded as disgruntled as he felt._

_"Severus, for Merlin's sake! Stop pacing, you're driving me insane! Come over here!"_

_Severus abruptly halted and turned to face Hermione, his robes flaring out dramatically, and he took in the sight of her lying in the hospital bed. Her curls were pulled back in a lose ponytail with a few strands trailing down her neck. She was wearing a hospital gown, though it was nothing like the god-awful robes one might find in a Muggle hospital. It was much more attractive and snug, and was very pretty on Hermione in particular; but then she was always beautiful to him._

_Hermione was propped up with her arms holding her swollen stomach. Some twinkling crystals lining the ceiling shone light onto her face, presenting an alluring image of the beautiful Gryffindor despite the circumstances._

_At the sight of her husband's fretful expression, Hermione held out her hand to him. "Severus," she repeated, much sweeter than before, "please, come sit down."_

_Severus hesitated before letting out a soft growl of obedience. He stalked over to Hermione and propped himself down on the bed beside her, taking her outstretched hand in his. She smiled affectionately, warm and inviting._

_"How do you feel?" Severus muttered unemotionally, though the clever witch sensed the masked undertone of concern._

_"I'm fine," she offered quietly, reaching over to trace a few of the buttons on Severus's coat. "Much calmer than you, I'm afraid."_

_Severus growled again as Hermione stifled a laugh, toying with the fabric on his chest. She stared into his eyes for a long time, soaking in the moment before them. She was excited, to be sure, but a little anxious about the pain, and she dared not say anything to the already apprehensive wizard staring just as anxiously back at her. It would only worry him more, and he was already visibly shaken, much to her personal amusement._

_"You ready for this?" she teased, her smile broadening._

_Severus tried to give a pleasant smirk, but the weight of the predicament ahead, mixed with the many reservations he had had since the beginning, showed on his grave face, and she frowned at noticing it. His forced enthusiasm was hardly encouraging._

_"Severus," she said, forcing her emotions to the back of her mind, "we've been through this. It's going to be fine."_

_Severus nodded but glanced away, staring for a moment at their interlocked hands. They had only been married a few years and were about to embark on a journey that Severus never believed he would experience. It frightened him, though he would never admit it. Not to Hermione. Not to anyone._

_"Severus?" Hermione repeated, her voice rising slightly at his silence._

_"I'm sorry," he uttered faintly, blinking a few times. "Of course, you're right. It will be fine."_

_Hermione stared at him, unconvinced, and scrutinized him thoroughly. She managed to swallow before hushed words poured out of her, shaking Severus from his private doubts._

_"I thought by now you would be over this. That you would be happy for us..."_

_A series of emotions passed Severus's face, and he leaned in to caress Hermione's chin, as she now appeared solemn and disappointed. "I am happy, Hermione. I promise you."_

_Hermione's face softened a little, but she let out a heavy sigh. "This is what you want, isn't it? I... I have to know for sure. Please, tell me."_

_Severus stared at her unmoved, though his mouth gave a slight twitch. "Why would you doubt me? And why are you asking me this now?"_

_"Because you're too difficult to read sometimes!" she exclaimed, unable to keep up the pretense anymore. "It's beyond frustrating, Severus! Please, just spell it out!"_

_Severus fought what would have been his usual reaction: to fight back, offer some snide remark in return, or say something he would ultimately regret. Instead, he drew in a deep breath before tracing the outline of Hermione's jaw affectionately, focusing on the ravishing woman that belonged to him, though he had no idea how that had come to be, even now._

_"I love you, Hermione. I will never reproach you for what you have allowed me to experience with you. I'm just nervous, all right? That is all. I am happy, truly. Now stop with this nonsense."_

_Severus grunted awkwardly, still not completely at ease with showing his affection. Hermione nodded again, this time much more emphatically, and wrapped her free hand around Severus's, which still stroked her chin. She now held both of his hands in hers and brought each to her lips individually, wanting to savor the taste of his skin on her mouth. Severus watched in awe, exceedingly satisfied to receive her gentle kisses. They never failed to amaze him._

_"Can I get you anything, my dear?" he asked with subtle attentiveness, removing one of his hands to brush a few curls away from her face._

_Hermione shook her head. "No." She paused before placing their other intertwined hands on top of her chest in a safeguarding manner. "Just don't let go of my hand, please?"_

_Her simple, understated request warmed the Slytherin man to the core, and he tightened his grip around her fingers. "Never," he whispered, cracking a rare smile._

_Severus's assertion seemed to be enough for Hermione, and she leaned back in the bed again, gazing at him with contentment. Then she unexpectedly braced herself forward, looking away from him momentarily as the shooting pains that had started earlier that morning commenced all over again._

_Severus reacted immediately and shot out of the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders with his face inches from hers. He hunched over her protectively, scanning her grimace with a worried brow._

_Severus had no idea why Hermione insisted on doing this 'naturally.' She had insisted upon it since the beginning, most stubbornly, but Severus knew it would only be a matter of time before her labor pains became truly unbearable. Would she scream? Would she cry? Would she beg for relief? Would she break his hand?_

Merlin, I hope not, _Severus moaned to himself as he watched her struggle._

_Hermione let out a gasp and convulsed against the pains, squeezing her eyes shut, and her hand immediately tightened around Severus's as the shooting pangs continued for several more agonizing minutes. They lasted much longer than any of the previous pains, and Severus grew increasingly nervous, unconsciously shifting his weight from side to side. He hated feeling useless and watching her suffer needlessly._

_"Easy now, easy," Severus murmured as she gasped again. He rubbed her back, not knowing how else to comfort her._

_Suddenly, the door burst open and a healer waltzed in, followed closely by two young nurses. Their lime green attire affirmed their employment at St. Mungo's, and the elderly healer—a mediwitch in her late sixties with long white hair and a patient face—approached the bed._

_"Ahhh," she breathed cordially, "I think we are getting close."_

_Severus wanted to roll his eyes but contained the urge. How obnoxiously considerate of the woman to point out the obvious! He hoped Hermione was too distracted by the pains to care, because she surely would have retorted something back otherwise._

_Hermione leaned against Severus's arm as the throbbing subsided, but she hardly looked relieved, much to the dark wizard's dismay. He wanted to offer her something but knew she would just rebuff him like before. There was hardly any time for him to say anything before Hermione jerked forward again, wincing in pain, her cries considerably louder this time._

_"Well, now," the aged mediwitch spoke, as the two nurses gathered on either side of her, waiting for instructions. It aggravated the professor to see them not doing anything, not making any attempts to aid Hermione who was hunched over before them, clearly in agony._

_A very dark, dangerous glare formed on Severus's harsh exterior and his upper lip curled in a threatening manner. The healer and her apprentices, however, did not seem to notice. The mediwitch casually sat down and examined Hermione for a brief moment before her eyes livened and she shot them both an elated smile._

_"Oh, my, my. I think it's time, dear."_

_"NO KIDDING!" Hermione barked with her eyes closed. It brought Severus secret pleasure to hear his wife's ferocity breaking through her normally sweet demeanor._

_The two nurses drew their wands from their pockets and Severus's raven eyes narrowed. "She doesn't want that!" he snarled, holding her tight as she continued to gasp. "She's already told you! No birthing aid spells! Put those damn things away!"_

_The two young girls startled and turned nervously from the frighteningly angry man to their mentor. The mediwitch looked on calmly from her seated position in front of Hermione, ready to assist with the delivery process. She smiled charitably at Severus, which only riled his nerves further._

_"My apprentices are only following protocol, Master Snape. If anything were to go wrong in the process, or if something were to be wrong with the baby, it is essential that they have their wands at the ready. Now just relax. We have done this many, many times. There is nothing to worry about, I assure you."_

Insolent woman! _Severus reflected with a low growl, barely able to withhold his temper and growing anxieties._

_The mediwitch turned her attention to the woman in labor, a smile still etched on her elderly face. "Go ahead and push, dear. You're ready."_

_Severus waited a moment before deciding he had had enough of sitting by silently as Hermione doubled over in pain, pushing as hard as she could, whimpering and screeching through her clenched teeth the entire time. He allowed her to squeeze his hand. She was unaware of cutting off the circulation in Severus's fingers, however._

_"What can I do?" he implored beside her, but Hermione quickly slighted him._

_"NOTHING!" she shrieked, extremely annoyed. "Just hold my hand, damn it! HOLD MY HAND!"_

_The mediwitch chuckled softly, but Severus willed himself to ignore the insufferable healer. The woman was certainly not much help at the moment. Why Hermione put herself through this was beyond his comprehension, but she was obviously in no frame of mind to think or speak on the subject._

_Then the fuzzy image of the entire incident lapsed into the black void, replaced suddenly by another scene that took place not much later. In fact, it was the same day, only Hermione's afflictions were gone, as were the mediwitch and the two nurses. The entire setting had changed and yet, remained the same._

_Hermione sat on the hospital bed with a small being wrapped up in cloth. She was beaming down at the infant before her, completely enraptured by its every move. Severus was sitting beside her on the bed, his arm spread out over the back of Hermione's pillow as he stared down at the baby with an intensity and keen interest that no one had ever seen before._

_"She's perfect," Hermione murmured, laying her head against Severus's chest, wrapped up in the sheer joy of the little life she was holding in her hands._

_Severus gradually reached out and wove his index finger into the newborn's palm. The tiny fingers reacted, clutching his finger for a moment. It was a stunning moment of contact, and one which Severus could not quite fathom._

_Hermione gazed up at him, her pretty eyes overrun with a love she could not contain. "You want to hold her now?"_

_Severus reluctantly tore his gaze away from the baby to his wife. She had never seen him so serene before, and it was enticing to witness. His eyebrows unexpectedly narrowed at her question, but they were the only part of him that reacted. Hermione knew what was running through his mind, and she offered him the persuasion she knew he needed._

_"It's all right, Severus. You won't hurt her."_

_Severus bowed his head and kept one arm wrapped around Hermione, holding his opposite arm out in a cradling position. Hermione leaned over and placed the infant into Severus's arm, attentively soaking in the reactions of both._

_The little girl's eyes were open as she cooed softly and, for a moment, Severus allowed himself to marvel at her, completely transfixed by the plumpness of her skin, her diminutive size, and the fact that the little being was so weightless in his hold. Even more shocking, she did not withdraw or flinch, or offer any sort of revulsion at the sight of the pale-faced wizard looking down at her, reactions he had, unfortunately, grown quite accustomed to since he was a mere boy. It had taken some time getting use to Hermione's heartwarming affection, and the little baby he held now in his arm seemed to possess nothing but love for him as well. The result was overwhelming._

_"Hello, Lily," Severus whispered, his deep voice filled with feeling as he surveyed her in admiration._

_Hermione's smile only grew as she observed father and daughter greeting each other properly for the first time. It was hard for Hermione to imagine the very different life she had been living before Severus, and, in that moment, she could not imagine her life playing out any other way._

This, _she concluded with a strong sentiment_, was meant to be.

_"She looks like a Lily, doesn't she?" Hermione muttered close to Severus's ear, watching his unnaturally glowing expression._

_"Yes... She does. Very much so. You were right, my dear."_

_Hermione jabbed him in the chest, her fingers lacing around a few of his black buttons again, tracing them with her finger. Severus continued to stare down at the child, a look of sheer wonder glistening in his eyes._

_"I think it's only fitting, don't you?"_

_Severus rested his head against Hermione's, his visage tranquil as he gazed down at his daughter, a tiny being whom he and Hermione had brought into the wizarding world and created out of their love for one another. He released the emotions that, for so long, had been buried somewhere deep within, thought to be long dead._

_"Yes," he replied after a thoughtful pause. "She is, indeed, a Lily...but she's _our_ Lily."_

Severus's eyes fluttered opened, taking in the quill, ink, and papers in front of his blurry line of vision. He uttered a deep groan and eased himself up, taking a hand to his forehead as he propped his elbow on the hard surface that his face had just been resting on. He reluctantly scanned his surroundings and, as he took in the familiar sightings of the Potions lab, his dark pupils suddenly expanded.

Had he really just fallen asleep at his desk? That _never_ happened...

"What time is it?" he grumbled into the darkness, not really thinking about how no one was around to hear. He was far too accustomed to being alone at Hogwarts.

Severus glanced at a clock on the mantle near his desk and moaned. Four fifteen in the morning. He had slept four or five hours and had not finished the various tasks he had planned to accomplish. There were still the various correspondences he needed to reply to, the second year exams piled next to his desk that he had not even begun to grade, and still a number of potion orders he and Hailey had not completed that needed to be sent out immediately.

Severus sighed and tried to stand, but his stiff limbs would not allow it. He stumbled and crashed back into his chair, tousled and out of sorts. Severus doubled over in agony, clutching his chest as he suddenly gasped for air. Every ounce of him was fighting the will to operate, causing him to snarl in frustration. He detested being weak and was grateful no one was around to bear witness to his pathetic afflictions.

After managing to catch his breath, Severus willfully closed his eyes, recalling the cherished memory he had just experienced in his dreams. He knew why that recollection had come to him. Ever since Lily's and Surina's accidents, he could not get the startling images of that day out of his head, and his tired mind racked over them obsessively, trying to remember every second, every detail.

Severus, however, only grew infuriated at an unavoidable factor: he had not witnessed anything out of the ordinary. All he knew was that the Bludger seemed to materialize out of nowhere, with none of the Beaters from either team chasing it down or even remotely close by, and Surina's broom gave every indication of moving against her will.

Someone wanted to harm his children, and he had no idea who that might be, what they were after, or why they were threatening his family. He had written back and forth to Hermione several times since the accident, trying to reassure his worried spouse that everything would be fine, but that was hardly the case.

Severus rummaged through the letters on his desk, searching for the one that he needed. When he discovered it, he squinted against the dingy light of the flickering candle on his desk, absorbing its contents again. He needed to write Harry Potter back. After all, he was just as interested in finding out what had happened as Severus.

Severus could certainly use the help, but he was rather hesitant—not to mention slightly suspicious—about bringing his former pupil into the matter at all. And if Hermione found out, Severus concluded with a terrible scowl, she would most likely be furious with both of them for going about their investigation without her. Severus, however, quickly shunted that to the back of his mind and inked his quill before scratching off a furiously fast-written note to his correspondent.

When he was finished, he struggled to get to his feet once more, gripping the desk for balance and fought against his debilitated body that battled him every step of the way. It took the sallow-faced professor a moment to collect himself, but then he progressed forward, ignoring the stifling pains as best he could, and headed for the Owlery.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Lily?"<p>

Lily Snape's eyelids fluttered before taking in the sight of James and his dark, tousled hair as he plopped down into a seat beside her in the Great Hall. She was relieved to see his charming, attentive face. Her mind was filled with lingering thoughts from the Quidditch match the other weekend, and they were growing more unsettling by the day.

"Better," the pretty Gryffindor offered her worried friend, who was scrutinizing her with a tense disposition that she found endearing.

"Your head doesn't still bother you, does it?"

Lily shook her fair hair, her large curls waving back and forth. "No, not at all."

"Well, that's good!" said James, relief seeping through his voice. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice before addressing her again. "Mum will be relieved to hear it. She's written me several times already. I have a feeling she's been bugging your mum as well about how you're doing."

Lily rolled her eyes in agreement. "Yeah, my mum has written me almost every day. I'm sure she's been doing the same to Surina. I wish she would just relax already."

"What about your dad?"

"He's still looking into it. Erm, I'm not really sure _how_, but when my dad puts his mind to something, it's difficult to stop him. I've decided not to question him on it."

"Yeah... I really wonder who caused all of this, Lily. Gregory and Peyton feel really awful for not being there to keep the Bludger away."

"They were on the opposite end of the field. There was no way they could have gotten to me in time, even if they had seen it coming. They shouldn't feel so bad. I've gotten more than enough apologies from those two Beaters."

James grinned at Lily for a long moment before his face turned unexpectedly serious. "You really scared me, Lily. For a minute, I truly thought..."

Lily surveyed James's strong features, taken aback by the words her friend could not bring himself to say, and her pink lips fumbled over how to reassure him. Then Hailey, Albus, and Hugo came barging in—much rowdier than usual—and threw themselves into their usual spots near the two third years. Lily heard her younger sister's voice call to her from a few seats down.

"Have you seen _The Daily Prophet_ today, Lily?"

Both James and Lily hesitated before looking away from one another, their eyes darting to the trio nearby. Hailey was staring at her sister with expanded eyes, a copy of the newspaper spread out before her, its front page images moving underneath her hands.

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"You haven't heard?" Albus breathed excitedly.

He and Hugo gaped at them as if they were mad. James's face contorted, his brow furrowing in puzzlement.

"We had a full schedule today. What is it, Al?"

Hailey rose out of her seat and rushed over in a matter of seconds, throwing The Daily Prophet down in front of them. Lily and James leaned in to read the big, black title on the front page: _Deadly elixirs kill five at St. Mungo's. Thirteen in critical condition from poisons. Ministry of Magic investigating._

"What on earth..." James mumbled, looking over the moving pictures in shock. Five portraits of wizards of various ages and statures stared back at them, their faces animated and alive, only the heading said it all: they were dead.

"Do you think Dad knows about this?" Hailey whispered close to Lily's ear.

Lily did not answer right away. Her head remained hunched over the picture as she briefly scanned the contents of the disturbing article. Finally, she looked up and met Hailey's worried, round eyes.

"I'd be very surprised if he didn't." Hailey's button nose scrunched up, but Lily spoke again before her sister could ask. "He's working with Uncle Harry," she glanced over at James, who was staring at the back of her head, "erm, your dad, on who's behind these poisonous draughts. I saw him writing Uncle Harry a few weeks back, and he told me in so many words that that's what he was doing."

"Yeah, Dad's been on the case since the beginning," Albus replied.

"St. Mungo's is such a safely guarded place though," James piped up, his eyes fixated on the article again. "How did five people manage to get poisoned without anyone knowing or catching on beforehand?"

Albus shrugged and shook his head, his long hair half masking his green eyes. "We were all just talking about that. It doesn't make any sense. But Lily, you _have_ to get Hailey to calm down about all this! I've already told her that she's acting crazy!"

Lily's eyebrows narrowed and she turned from the Potter boy to Hailey, who was still looking quite shook up over the matter. "Hailey, what's wrong?"

Hailey glared at her male friend but then, as she turned to face her elder sister, she bit her lip hard, looking quite nervous. "I - I don't want to be Dad's Potions assistant anymore."

"What? Why? Did Dad do something?"

Hailey shook her bushy, unkempt hair. "No, no! It's not that! It's just those potions... I - I've been helping Dad the past couple weeks with potion orders, and - and we've sent plenty to St. Mungo's... You - You don't think that I...?"

Lily drew back for a moment, not understanding what her fretful sibling was getting at, but then she unexpectedly let out a fit of giggles, causing Hailey to huff and cross her arms. James also chortled softly beside her, his trademark smirk returning.

"Oh, Hailey," Lily chuckled, shooting her a pitying look that made the younger girl cringe, "oh my goodness, don't think like that! You couldn't _possibly_ have done this! Is that what you_ really_ think, sis?"

"Awww, poor girl," James sniggered, before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, struggling to get the drink down amidst all of the laughter.

"It's not funny!" Hailey cried as Albus and Hugo laughed too.

"So you poison wizards now, Hailey?" came a piercing voice from behind that made her shoulders tense.

Albus and Hugo immediately hushed. Hailey reluctantly turned around to face the voice, though she did not care at all for the person she knew was standing directly behind her. Lily and James stopped snickering long enough as well to take in Scorpius Malfoy. His infamously dramatic blonde hair and smug expression spoke volumes to Hailey, and she stared him down with equal dissatisfaction.

"You _would_ poison the wizarding community, wouldn't you?" Scorpius sneered, his angular face contorting wickedly. "Why your father lets you brew potions at all, I'll never know. He must feel terribly bad for you, especially after what happened in class that first day."

"What would _you_ know about it, Scorpius?" she challenged between gritted teeth, causing him to cackle odiously.

"Oh, I know a thing or two about your father, believe me."

Lily wanted to spring out of her chair but James, as if reading her rigid body language, seized her by the arm and held her back. Hailey, however, did not flinch but continued to stare the boy down.

"I don't care what you _claim_ to know, Scorpius, and anyway, my assistantship is none of your business! If you know what's good for you, you'll back off!"

Scorpius casually ran his hands through his spiky hair. The permanent grin etched on his face made Hailey's hands tremble. She wanted nothing more than to rip that irritating smirk right off. Her shaking fingers inched towards her wand in her pocket, but she resisted the urge to grab it.

"If it's any consolation, Hailey, you wouldn't have the _skills_ to pull off poisoning anyone. Your father could surely attest to that if you asked him."

Hailey's cheeks flushed. Although she expected low insults from the arrogant boy before her, as he had been picking on her for years, she never understood why. He seemed to have nothing but respect for Surina and her father. He even left Lily alone for the most part, but not her.

Hugo and Albus had their jaws set at a vexed angle and scoffed at him across the table. "You're one to talk, Malfoy," Hugo retorted, "seeing as you're doing _so well_ in Potions. Daddy must be proud."

Scorpius's haughty smirk disappeared, replaced by some other feeling that Hailey did not recognize. He glared at her two friends with the utmost contempt and did not respond right away.

"Didn't make the teacher's 'pet post' like your father did, Scorpius?" Albus taunted, his dislike of the Slytherin clear as day. "Is that why you feel the need to pick on Hailey? Because he chose _her_ and not _you?_ Because she has the skills that you lack?"

Scorpius guffawed before crossing his arms and shaking his head, the heat visibly rising in his cheeks. "I hardly care about being Professor Snape's little house elf, Potter! I just pity the poor Death Eater, having no one but Hailey to use as his assistant. A Gryffindor. It's pathetic."

"Take that back!" Lily yelled unexpectedly, bolting out of her seat before James could stop her. The eruption garnered attention from a number of students throughout the Great Hall, their eyes peering over with interest. "How dare you call him that!"

To their annoyance, Scorpius barely flinched at her outburst, instead turning towards Lily with a mockingly quizzical expression. "I'm sorry, did I just speak the truth? Do you have a problem with what I've said? You must have hit that goal post harder than I thought."

"Shove off, Malfoy!" James threatened, rounding on him in a manner that surprised Hailey, Hugo, and even Albus.

It was unlike the eldest Potter to act at all abrasive, but he stepped forward and in front of the Snape girls, his figure towering over the boy by several inches, his bigger fists clenched at his side. Scorpius, however, ignored the larger threat in front of him, not fazed by any of them.

"How easily riled up you Gryffindors get. It really is far too easy! My father was right!"

"Yeah, a man who was _nothing_ but a bully!" said Albus heatedly.

"And a coward!" Hailey added, secretly content to see the pale boy's smug smile vanish again, knowing she had touched upon a nerve.

"How dare you say a word against my father!" he hissed, inching closer before James blocked him from taking another step. Hailey ignored his advance.

"How dare you say anything against _my_ father!"

"HA! You don't even like him! You said so yourself. You think I don't know? You're quite the evil child. _Hater!_"

Hailey's face went white, and Lily and James eyed her questionably. "How...?" Hailey breathed, her voice considerably quieter than before. "How do you know about that?"

Scorpius returned her question with an unusual, altered stare and looked like he was about to say something when, at that moment, Surina emerged at his side, her creamy complexion and black hair shimmering against the glow of the torches scattered throughout the Great Hall. The Slytherin's appearance distracted them from their rift. Her dark eyebrows were constricted as her colorless eyes darted from one person to the next, taking in the unfriendly faces before her.

"What's going on?" she inquired with suspicion.

"Your so-called _friend_ is being an imbecile, that's what!" Hailey asserted, as Lily stalked up from behind to back her sister up.

Surina rolled her eyes and spoke before Scorpius could retort, "Oh, please, shut it, all of you!"

She waved her hair to one side with an air of indifference, evidently uninterested in whatever argument was taking place. She threw her arm around Scorpius's shoulder and placed one hand on her hip. The mere contact with the evil boy made Hailey's blood boil, and she clenched her jaw at such an atrocious sight.

"If you don't mind, I'm rather hungry and your obnoxious bickering is ruining my dinner! Come on, Scorpius, let's go."

Surina grasped the first year, who was only slightly shorter than her, and pulled him away. He did not go willingly. He scowled and glowered at them maliciously, not taking his eyes off of the Gryffindors until he reached the Slytherin table.

"Slimy git!" Hugo muttered as soon as Scorpius sat down.

Hailey turned around and locked eyes with Lily, who instantly reached out and squeezed her arm. "You all right, Hailey?"

"Yeah... You?"

"I'm fine," she replied with her kind smile. "What was Scorpius going on about you hating on Dad for?"

Hailey cast her dark brown eyes to the floor, unable to meet Lily's concerned gaze. In the weeks that past, she had grown increasingly humiliated by her blunder, and there were still amends yet to be made. Her guilt only grew worse the more she worked with her father as his assistant. Things were still strained between them, though not as uncomfortable as before.

"Nothing," she grumbled.

"Hailey?" Lily implored, nudging her arm and pressing her for an answer. "Out with it. Did you tell Dad you hated him?"

Hailey finally met her sister's fairer eyes with a frown. She sighed, knowing there was no way out, short of confessing it all.

"Yes," she replied before adding rather hesitantly, "and I struck him across the face."

Lily reared back in horror. "_You what?_"

"It all happened so fast! I - I wasn't thinking! I shouldn't have, and I know it was wrong! Don't look at me like that, Lily! I _know_ it was wrong of me, all right?"

"I - I hope you apologized!"

"Not yet," Hailey mumbled, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

"_Well, you'd better!_"

Hailey nodded, not wanting to touch upon the subject anymore. Lily huffed and crossed her arms as well, staring at her younger sister with fresh uncertainty, but Hailey was preoccupied with the Slytherin table, the anger in her chest mounting on account of seeing Surina and Scorpius chatting rather animatedly, as if nothing had happened. A part of her wanted to lunge at Surina, who was talking to the boy with interest and in good spirits. Had she any idea how many insults he had just thrown her? And how on earth did he know about the heated argument between her and her father? _How was that possible?_

"How the hell is she friends with that ghastly, awful prat?" Hailey griped, unable to suppress her temper.

Lily did not answer, only sighed in reply. She gripped Hailey's shoulder again to get her attention, her demeanor softer than before.

"Hailey, if you don't want to be the Potions assistant anymore, you have to tell Dad. Immediately."

Hailey exhaled and lowered her gaze. "It's not that I don't _want_ to assist him," she answered in a hushed voice, surprised at her changing feelings regarding the assistantship. This did not go unnoticed by Lily either, who gazed down at her with raised eyebrows. "I just... I'm worried. I don't know why. I mean, the way everyone's been talking about these poisons. It's all very strange, Lily. Dad's been acting funny too, have you noticed? More frazzled than usual. I don't know. I - I'm probably overreacting."

"No, you're not. I'm concerned too. We all are, Hailey, and I'm sure Dad is as well. Why don't you just talk it over with him? Tell him your reservations in light of everything that's happening. I'm sure he'll understand."

Hailey could no longer recall the last time she and her father had had a heart-to-heart conversation, and there was still that _other_ discussion the first year had promised her mother. It had not transpired yet, and now her sister knew about it as well. Hailey took a deep breath before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I will."

Lily was about to sit back down at their table when she unexpectedly whipped her head around again. "And you _need_ to apologize, sis. Please? No wonder Dad was asking me..."

Hailey's eyes narrowed as she continued to grip herself protectively. "Asked you what?"

"A few weeks ago, he asked me if you hated him, and if I hated him too, for that matter. Now it all makes sense."

Lily turned away, looking rather glum, and sat down at the table without addressing her sister again. Hailey stared at the back of Lily's head with flushed cheeks, not knowing what to say or do. Then Hugo called out to her across the table, his freckled face cocked to one side.

"Hailey, you all right? Aren't you going to join us?"

Hailey's eyes flitted towards her friends, but she knew there was something else she had to do. Something far more pressing.

"Erm, no, guys. Sorry, I have to go!"

Hailey snatched up her belongings and ran out of the Great Hall as fast as she could, leaving Albus and Hugo to gawk after her, and darted out of the enormous oak doors and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	22. The Third Snape's Admission

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS shippers. This chapter/scene has been a long-time coming, so I hope it meets everyone's expectations. More subplots will start emerging from here, so be on the lookout for more things to come... :)**

**Alert: I made a short compilation video on YouTube for _Unquestionable Love_ (not the same as the trailer) and the link is on my Profile page. Please feel free to check it out!**

**Please review. It is something I will continue to encourage and would greatly appreciate. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

********DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me.********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Third Snape's Admission<strong>

Hailey ran down the spiral staircase towards the dungeons as fast as her short legs would allow. She simply could not handle the tension, stress, and awkwardness of the situation anymore. The fact that Scorpius Malfoy now knew of the incident did not help matters either.

_How did Scorpius find out? He wasn't around when it happened. It was just Dad and I._ Hailey's mind raced, panic tracing her round features, and she scuffed the stone floor as she reached the bottom, shaking her head furiously. _No, Dad certainly wouldn't have said anything. That's ridiculous! So how did that foul git find out?_

Hailey halted in front of the door leading to the Potions lab. Her assistantship did not start for another hour or so, but the flustered girl could hardly wait. She had so many desperate thoughts running through her brain that she would undoubtedly explode if she did not get them all out of her and fast.

Hailey yanked on the door and trampled into the room, only to find it dark and deserted. Where was her father? Why was he not in the Potions lab like always? She scanned the gloomy room, sweeping it over before sprinting out and down the corridor towards Severus's office. She reached it in no time and inhaled a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Hailey could hear some low mumbling coming from inside, so she paused, waiting for Severus to reply or let her in. To her surprise, nothing happened, so she tapped the door again with her fist, only much louder than before. This time, a faint growl echoed from within, causing Hailey to inhale again.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, too excited to worry if now was a bad time. "Dad, it's me! Can I come in? Please?"

She could hear footsteps growing louder and drew back as the door creaked open. Severus's tall, dark frame reared over her, and Hailey's triggered state turned to dread when she gazed into her father's face.

He was extremely white as usual, but his lips were blue again, and the deep circles under his eyes were changing color, making them appear more like bruises than wrinkles. His flesh was translucent and unnatural, much like the day of Lily's accident. The sight made Hailey's stomach lurch. She momentarily forgot why she was there and could only gawk up at him with alarm.

"Hailey?" he rasped, his voice abnormally worn. "What are you doing here? You're early..."

Hailey swallowed and tried to gather her composure. "I - I'm sorry... I wanted to talk to you, if that's all right?"

Severus sighed and inched the door open wider to allow her through. "Of course, come in."

Hailey offered him a meek smile and entered into his office, which was dimly lit but warm, on account of the burning fireplace opposite his desk. It had been quite a long time since the young Gryffindor had seen the place, having visited occasionally when she came to the castle with her mother and Jeannie in the past.

Lily admittedly found her father's office a bit creepy, Surina less so, although she hardly ever ventured into it for whatever reason, but Hailey found it fascinating. Artifacts encased in jars lined the walls, filled with unusual creatures—mostly dissected portions of animals—as well as potions, all labeled in Severus's handwriting and colored different hues of purples, reds, blues, greens, and yellows. His collection had grown considerably since she was a child, and any time she entered she allowed herself a moment to speculate over his newest additions. Sometimes she asked about them, but tonight she had far more pressing things to discuss.

Hailey walked several feet into the Potions Master's space and turned around, placing her belongings on the floor and lacing her hands together awkwardly as she often did.

Severus closed the door and peered over at her, looking quite put out. He blinked several times before addressing her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Hailey fumbled, biting her lip, "I - I hope this isn't a bad time?"

Severus ran his elongated fingers through his black tresses and progressed towards her slowly, delicately, with calculated precision. "Not at all. What is it?"

Hailey was unsure how to begin, so she glanced hastily over at his desk, which was piled high with various letters and papers. The place was unusually messy and not like the particular, organized mind who occupied it. Hailey willed herself to ignore the unsettling notion of that realization.

"Erm, should we sit down?"

She stumbled over to a nearby chair and plunged into it, gazing up at him with restless anticipation. Severus raised an eyebrow but followed her lead and took a seat in a large, leather chair behind his desk. Hailey watched his stark, rigid body shift around several times, as if trying to get comfortable, and hoped he was not as nervous as she was. Why was this so difficult?

"So, what is it, Hailey? What's wrong?"

"I - I wanted to talk to you about what happened..."

Hailey paused, observing her father for a long moment, but his pale visage was unreadable. He only gazed back at her with his extremely tired eyes, which made her feel quite awful for bugging him at the present. But she pressed on.

"I - I don't understand what happened, and I'm feeling more confused by it all the time. I'm not sure how to, um, well, begin..."

"Yes," he replied softly, "well, it has been a lot to digest for you, I'm sure."

"I know you said that you would offer me an explanation? If I wanted it? And... I'd like to know now. I - I want to know why it happened, Dad..."

"Why I scolded you or why I got angry?"

Hailey's quizzical brow rose beneath her unruly bangs. "Um, both, I guess."

Severus nodded, his demeanor still inscrutable. He let out a prolonged sigh, placed his hands in his lap, and scrutinized her for a long moment. Hailey knew that he was trying to choose his words carefully, considering his unfortunate habit of not always saying what he truly meant, something she often heard her mother complain about. She waited as patiently as she could for him to give the long-awaited answers to her questions. He licked his blue-tinted lips and gave an odd grunt.

"Hailey, that day in Potions, I overheard your laughter during my lesson, and I heard it more than once. I thought, at the time, that perhaps you were testing me, but I know now that I was gravely mistaken. Your immediate response to my reprimanding attested to my misgivings but my anger was outside of my control by the time I realized what was happening."

Hailey scrunched up her nose, confused. "Outside of your control?"

Severus's scowl deepened, and sadness penetrated through the blackness in his eyes. "Yes."

"Erm, what do you mean?"

Severus remained still in his chair but examined his hands in his lap. "There is more to my ill-temper, Hailey, than I feel comfortable talking about at length..."

Hailey pouted, disappointed with the response she received. "Can't you try? I... I think you owe it to me."

Severus peered up at her with a forlorn expression that caught her unprepared. "There are a lot of complicated factors involved, but it really comes down to the reality of where we stand, Hailey, where our relationship must lie whilst you are here."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have had this conversation with you before you came here. It is something I should have done with your sisters as well, but I never did. You need to understand your place in my classroom, Hailey.

"In Potions, you are not my daughter, you are my student, and I must treat you the same as everyone else. There can be no exceptions to that rule, and that is both my own doing but also the school's. It is a regulation I cannot break; I cannot let my guard down, and I know that that has been a struggle for you. I hope, given more time here, you will find it less frustrating than you do now. I wish it could be different, sweetheart, but I cannot compromise my position any more than McGonagall and the staff have already risked to keep me here."

"Keep you here?" Hailey was surprised, and it showed in her eyes.

"There are many wizards who, given their way, would not hesitate to have me removed from this school."

Hailey's mouth fell in shock, a clear amount of feeling surfacing on her round features. "Why on earth would anyone want to do that to you, Dad?"

Severus knew he was treading a very thin line now, and the dark days of his past were seeping into his consciousness again: all of his dreadful mistakes; the ugly deeds he performed and preferred to forget; the loneliness, isolation, and sheer madness of his days as a spy; and having to tread between two very different worlds. The young, intelligent girl before him knew very little about that former life, and he desired to keep it from her and her siblings as much as he could help it.

"Wizards who know of my past, who have not been able to see beyond my former transgressions. People who don't know the whole truth, Hailey."

"But that's ridiculous!"

Severus gazed at his daughter unmoved, though an inner warmth permeated his chest at the regard Hailey bestowed on him. "It is what it is, my dear. Treating you like the rest of my students may be a large matter to you, but it is small in light of what anyone could bring against me and my teachings if they so desired."

"Is that why you can't teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? Because of your past?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Hailey grumbled unhappily. "That's not fair. I think you've paid enough, Dad. Why don't you fight them on it? On everything?"

Severus shook his head and gave a dark sneer. "That would be counterproductive, Hailey. I do not have the power to change every wizard's mind about me. It does not matter to me, and it shouldn't to you either, so don't fret about it."

Hailey's face sunk, unable to grasp the supposed ill-regard the public felt towards him. She had never considered until the start of term that anyone could dislike her father, and her mind berated her for what a naive fool she had been.

"Getting back to my point though, can you understand now why I must treat you like your peers, Hailey? I don't think you would appreciate your Uncle Neville, for instance, showing Tessa favoritism in your Herbology class, would you?"

Hailey reluctantly shook her head, acknowledging a reality that, up until then, had seemed unfair. "No, I guess not," she confessed with a sigh.

Severus leaned forward in his chair, squinting and buckling a little in discomfort, and spoke again before Hailey could say anything. "Sweetheart, I'm not trying to push you away or make you feel insignificant. I hope that, despite what may seem very confusing to you now, you don't think that my treatment towards you in class is any reflection of how I truly think and feel. You are my daughter, and I love you very much."

To Severus's surprise, Hailey smiled and her face brightened a little, although only momentarily. Her dark brown eyes, much like his own, searched him inquisitively, many questions still spinning in her mind.

"I know you do, Dad. I - I don't doubt that. You don't need to worry. I guess I just don't understand _why_ you instruct us so unforgivingly?"

Severus cocked his head slightly, considering Hailey's question with caution and a bit of shock. It was not an inquiry the brilliant man expected, and he belittled himself for not suspecting it. It was only natural, after all.

"Potions is a very dangerous practice, Hailey. I don't mind allowing you to assist me with these orders because I am there to look over your shoulder and guide you through the process safely. It may all seem relatively innocent to you now, but the more potions you brew, and the more complicated they get, I think you will discover for yourself what you and your classmates are really up against, what I work with every day. It is an exact art, make no mistake, and there is very little room for error without terrible consequences.

"I cannot afford to allow mindless banter and amusements in my classroom. It is precisely that kind of foolish, irresponsible behavior that gets kids sent to the Infirmary, or even to St. Mungo's on occasion. I have no tolerance for it, Hailey. My attitude may seem 'unforgivable' to you, but I am only trying to get you and your friends to focus, to be cautious and precise, and to make the least amount of mistakes you possibly can. It is not out of spite. I want you to learn, Hailey. Some of your peers cannot be helped in that regard, I'm afraid, and that irks me to no end."

Severus smirked, and Hailey responded with soft laughter. "Yeah, that's true." She nodded her shaggy head. "I guess you just seem to hate it so much. You teach as if you don't even like it, Dad."

Severus gazed at the Gryffindor thoughtfully, a rare smile still outlining his face. "I don't dislike teaching, Hailey, but I confess that I have never cared immensely for it. I became a Potions Master partly because I wanted to, but more out of necessity at the time. It was also at the request of the former Headmaster, so it was not necessarily of my own choosing. Nevertheless, I am grateful now that the post was given to me."

"Then you are not unhappy here?" Hailey asked, her voice filled with a concern that was unexpected and touched Severus deeply.

"No, Hailey, I'm not unhappy. I miss your mother and sister very much, but we have always known that this is my second home. Just as it is yours, your sisters', and was your mother's for a time. I'm glad that I'm also at a close enough proximity to look after you girls and be available, should you need me for anything."

Hailey nodded in agreement, her mood slowly improving as their talk progressed. "Me, too."

As she stared at the weary man across from her, she sighed and released the words she had wanted to say to him for a long time. "I - I'm sorry for hitting you, Dad..." She waited anxiously for his reaction, but it was not fast enough so she pressed on in haste, desperate to get the words out. "I - I don't know why I did it. I was just so angry and shocked and scared. I didn't mean to hurt you and it wasn't right. I'm really, really sorry..."

Hailey wanted to go further, to say more about her actions, but she stopped herself, allowing her apology to sink in and fill the void between them. Severus abruptly looked away from her, his dark eyes fluttering a few times, and the muscles in his jaw tightened. Hailey was not sure what to make of his silence and leaned forward in her chair, bracing her fingers against the leather fabric. After an agonizing moment, he finally met her gaze with an abated, yet still evasive, response.

"I am relieved to hear that, Hailey, thank you, and I apologize for frightening you. It was never my intention to inflict the damage I caused. It was, again, outside of my control, and it should never have happened. You did not deserve it, and I hope you know that."

Hailey's shoulders collapsed with relief, though she continued to stare at Severus rather intensely. "Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's wrong?"

Severus's brow furrowed, unsure of her insinuation. "What do you mean?"

"That day when you came at me with the wand... There was something else going on... Your eyes, they were so angry and unlike you. I've never seen you like that before. And then when you drew back from me and almost fell, you didn't look like yourself at all."

Severus remained stiff in his chair and stared at Hailey, seemingly unprepared for her to bring up the incident again. His bluish lips finally parted, and when he spoke, his voice was a hoarse whisper.

"It is as I've said before, Hailey. A matter outside of my control, and it took a moment afterwards to recompose myself. That is all."

Hailey gave a disappointed grunt. Her father was not giving his secret up willingly. What was he keeping from her? She already had her suspicions and quickly decided that now was as good an opportunity as any to confront him with her theories.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened to you?" When Severus did not answer immediately, Hailey plunged ahead. "You know, the night you almost died. The snake bite..."

Severus gave an unexpected low hiss and looked away from her, clearly disgruntled by her inquiries. "I wish you didn't know about that," he mumbled, clasping his hands tighter in his lap.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being reminded of it!"

Hailey swallowed and cast her eyes to the floor, not sure what to say. Severus inhaled and attempted to calm himself before addressing her again.

"I'm sorry, Hailey. I know you are asking from a good place, and I do appreciate it, but let's not talk about that anymore, please. You need to put that out of your mind. It was a very long time ago and isn't worth worrying over, all right?"

Hailey reluctantly nodded but did not meet his gaze. Severus scowled in response and leaned forward again in his chair, flinching at the burning aches throughout his body.

"Hailey, look at me," he insisted, to which she obeyed. "No more of that, understood? Promise?"

"All right..." she hesitantly muttered.

Stillness fell over the room as both father and daughter examined one another, listening only to the crackling fire that provided the dungeon office with much needed heat and coziness. With questions still brewing in her astute mind, Hailey continued, changing the subject even though she was not necessarily ready to give up the previous topic.

"These poisonous incidents," she began, peering up at Severus impishly.

"Yes?"

"Um, you don't think that..."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "What is it, Hailey?"

Hailey bit her lip as usual, much to the professor's dissatisfaction, although he refrained from giving her any sort of reprimand. "Well, with St. Mungo's and those wizards that were poisoned... We've sent a lot of potions off to them the past few weeks, and I can't help but be a little worried about, maybe, mistakes that we, erm, I might have..."

It took Severus a moment to gather what his daughter was getting at, but then he drew back and the harsh outlines of his face became less severe. A smile migrated across his unnaturally colored mouth, and, to her surprise, he actually stifled a chuckle.

"Hailey, you don't seriously believe that you or I had anything to do with that, do you?"

Hailey blushed, just as she had when she confessed her reservations to Lily earlier, and her small lips came together tightly. Was she really so foolish to be as concerned as she was?

"My dear," Severus stated with thoughtful consideration, "I think you are taking these incidents to a level of hysteria."

"Don't tease me, Dad!" Hailey huffed, her red cheeks flushing brighter than before. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I," he mused with a dark smile.

Hailey shifted, ruffled by her own self-doubts. Severus whisked a few raven hairs away from his drained face and sighed.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about what's happening. There is no need to be preoccupied with those matters. They are being taken care of by the Ministry. You have your classes and friends and plenty of other things you should be focused on right now."

Hailey knew her father was right and uncrossed her arms, toying with her fingers in her lap for a moment, her bangs covering her eyes. "Yeah, I know, Dad. Sorry, I was just curious; couldn't help myself."

"That's quite all right."

Severus gave a faint smirk and placed his hands on the armrests of his chair. Hailey peered up at him again just as he leaned his head back against the leather chair and closed his eyes momentarily.

Hailey watched him for a moment with curiosity, growing nervous when he did not address her again or open his eyes. She rose quietly from her comfortable seat and stalked around his desk, her stance still awkward but more confident than earlier. Severus's eyes fluttered open as she reached his side, and his fuzzy vision took in her raised eyebrows and look of genuine concern.

"Are you all right, Dad?" she whispered before he could interject.

Severus grunted uneasily and shifted his upper body, gazing up at her with indifference. "I'm fine," he breathed, waving his hand dismissively. "Just a little tired is all."

"Should I go?"

Hailey folded her hands together and waited patiently for his response, her voice both hushed and respectful. Severus surveyed her for a moment before reaching out and taking her delicate chin in his hand. He had not had any contact with her in weeks and was grateful when she did not back away or flinch at his touch like she had on previous occasions. He had no idea if she minded the contact, but he no longer cared.

"Not unless you want to?" he whispered back, waiting for her to decide.

Hailey gave him a tame, endearing smile and allowed him to stroke her cheek. She had missed their close bond and was relieved to see it gradually coming back.

"Can we get started?" she asked with a hint of eagerness in her voice, something she had been displaying more and more over the weeks she had been brewing potions with the professor. It brought private joy to Severus to hear.

"Sure," he complied, and Hailey skipped around the desk in much happier spirits, content with how the conversation had gone.

Severus winced and took a considerable amount of time getting to his feet. This did not go unnoticed by Hailey, who scrutinized him, but did not bug him with any further questions, much to his alleviation. She turned towards an oak door along the wall next to the fireplace that connected his office to the Potions lab and opened it. She then whisked her wild curls around and stared up at him with a pleasant disposition.

"Thanks for the talk, Dad. I know I should have come to you sooner."

"I'm glad you did," Severus replied, bowing his head agreeably.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Yes, of course."

"Um, did you happen to say something about what happened to Scorpius Malfoy by any chance?"

Severus's eyebrows came together and his pupils widened slightly, taken aback by her very odd question. "No, of course not. What happened between you and I is nobody's business but ours, Hailey. Why would I share something like that with a mere boy, and one of my students at that?"

Hailey shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that he mentioned it to me earlier, and I have no idea how he would have known. He told me he thought it was pathetic that I was the assistant you chose."

To her surprise, the dark wizard snarled and curled his upper lip in an angry fashion. "Well, he had no right saying that, Hailey. It's none of his concern whom I choose to assist me. Don't let him get to you. He sounds a little too much like his grandfather for my taste."

Hailey giggled, satisfied with her father's answer, trampled into the unlit Potions lab, and began lighting the candles with her wand. Severus sauntered in after her, his mind still vexed by the Malfoy boy's less than friendly remarks to his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	23. The Former Flame

**A/N: Hello, HG/SS readers! I have another lengthy chapter for you with the introduction to another familiar character as well.**

**And to any State-side readers, a very Happy Thanksgiving! I will most likely be taking the next few days off from updating, so I hope this chapter will hold you over till next time. I can't believe how far this story has come, and I want to thank you for sticking with me so far and for all of your support and encouragement. It means the world to me, _truly_. I hope you'll continue to stick with this story. There is still plenty more to come... :)**

**I love hearing from you guys, so please keep it up. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._**

**********DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. **********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Former Flame<strong>

Hermione locked her office with a few protective charms and made her way down the long hallway on the second floor. Not too many of her coworkers lingered about tonight, and the pretty witch was grateful to not have too many faces to go through formal goodnights with. She was tired and eager to get home.

Surely, a letter from Severus would be waiting for her this time. He had not written all week and although she concluded her husband must be insanely busy, it did not lessen her strong desire to hear from him; to soak in that familiar, elegant handwriting; to listen for that deep, silky voice that always managed to penetrate through the words and into her consciousness, making her yearn for him more...

Hermione blinked several times as a very short, pudgy-faced witch addressed her a second time, eying her with a funny look as she disappeared into her office. "Erm, goodnight, Winifred!" she managed before the woman slammed her door.

Hermione shrugged and headed for the elevators at the far end. She was just turning the corner when the person coming her way made her stop in her tracks. A man with a light goatee and slicked blonde hair strolled directly towards her, his footsteps echoing along the marble floors. His angular face was contorted into a scowl, making him look positively miserable. Hermione would recognize that unhappy grimace anywhere. Draco Malfoy.

The man halted as his eyes took in Hermione—identifying her instantly—and his hand smoothed over his black tie before he resumed his steps. His scowl slowly lifted into a crooked smile as he drew nearer.

"Granger," he sniffed, showcasing his pearly white teeth.

Hermione tensed at what she considered to be an unfriendly jest. "You know I don't go by that anymore, Draco."

Draco waved his hands dramatically. "Ahhh, yes, forgive me. _Mrs. Snape_."

Hermione's eyebrows narrowed, not at all liking the way he mockingly phrased her married name. She crossed her arms and stared him down with heated cheeks.

"Nice to see you, too," she huffed sorely.

Draco's smug smile softened a bit and he casually placed his hands in his coat pockets. "C'mon, Granger, I can't tease you about it anymore? Just a little?"

"Stop calling me that!"

Draco's fair eyebrows rose, but he continued to give her an obnoxious grin. "I guess not."

Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed past him, not in the mood for his banter or his presence. Draco turned to her questioningly, his scowl returning.

"That's all I get after not seeing you for months?"

Hermione held firm and kept walking towards the elevator. "When you want to address me the way any respectful adult would, then we can talk all you want, Draco. Until then, goodnight."

"All right, all right," Draco sighed with laughter. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Hermione paused once she reached the elevator and whipped her head around, her face still flushed. "No, I just want to go home."

"Fair enough." Draco stared at her with a friendlier demeanor than before, but remained at a distance. "How is Severus? I haven't heard from him for some time."

"He's fine," Hermione replied, inching away from the elevator as it opened, not sure whether she should leave or stay.

"He's fine? That's all? C'mon, Hermione. How is my godfather doing?"

Draco waited, his pale brow furrowed. Hermione exhaled and took a few steps towards him as the elevator closed and was whisked away.

"He's all right. Very overworked, as usual. Surina made the Slytherin Quidditch Team as a Chaser."

"I heard, Scorpius wrote me a few weeks back. Congratulations! I bet the old man is elated." He stopped when he saw Hermione wince and reformulated his words apologetically. "Um, sorry, Hermione, you know what I mean though."

Hermione finally smiled at him, her countenance no longer cross as before. Sometimes it was astounding to her just how much progress she and Draco had made over the years; or, rather, progress_ he_ made. The years since the war had softened Draco a bit, although he maintained the Malfoy air—a smugness and unforgiving snobbery—that sometimes got under Hermione's skin. Still, he grew far more friendly towards her in the years that passed, especially in light of Severus's feelings towards Hermione and their eventual marriage; Severus had always been particularly fond of Draco and had taken him under his guidance and protection while they were at school. It took some time, but now things between Hermione and Draco were practically normal, albeit somewhat reserved.

"I heard about Lily's accident. I didn't make the game, unfortunately, but Scorpius told me. Is she all right?"

"Yes, thankfully. Severus is looking into it. It's all very unsettling. Harry and Ron were there and saw it, too."

Draco's body stiffened at the mention of her best friends' names. Despite the many years that had lapsed between now and their school days, a coolness remained whenever they were in each other's company, which Hermione hated to see. It all seemed so silly and childish now, considering everything they had all gone through.

"Well, I'm glad to hear she's all right. I heard Surina was almost knocked off her broom?"

"Yes," Hermione gulped, remembering the terrifying incident with clarity. "It was jinxed."

"How odd..."

Hermione quickly changed the subject, not wanting to get held up on the event that had been worrying her for weeks. "How is Scorpius?" she asked, taking another few steps towards him. "Surina hasn't said much in her letters, but I'm assuming he's settling in well?"

Draco smirked. "Well enough, yes. I think he's been hoping to gain Severus's attention in Potions, but it seems to be quite the struggle for him." Hermione's eyebrows rose curiously, so Draco elaborated. "It's not his best subject, I'm afraid."

"Oh, well, it's his first year and it's new to him. Severus doesn't exactly make it easy on any of his first years; or on any of his students, for that matter."

Draco snickered and nodded his head in agreement. "No, he doesn't, although he made exceptions with me."

Hermione surveyed the man thoughtfully. She understood the cryptic message behind his comment and no longer held the reservations about the two Slytherin men that she once had as a teenager. Draco's eyes looked away towards the dark marble hallway, seemingly lost in thought over his troubled youth and the selfless professor who undoubtedly kept him alive.

"I'm glad Severus was there for you, Draco," Hermione offered with a kindhearted smile.

"He saved my life more than once," Draco grumbled, shifting his hands in his coat pockets. "I wish people could see my godfather the way we do."

Hermione continued to smile and stifled a laugh. "Me, too. I wish that were possible. Severus isn't going to make any attempts to change people's minds though, I'm afraid. You, of all people, should know that."

Draco rolled his eyes and considered the woman's words carefully, pausing for a moment. Hermione gathered there was something else the man wanted to tell her but was reluctant to give up. Finally, he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps I could call on him sometime soon when he's in town?"

There was an unmistakable longing behind Draco's question, almost a desperation that Hermione picked up on. The Malfoy family did not make regular visits to the Snape household, but Hermione was content to make an exception.

"He'll be home next weekend. You are welcome to stop by, Draco."

Draco nodded with a hint of enthusiasm, his grim features livening considerably. Then the elevator opened and when his eyes fell on who came through the moving doors, that pleasant countenance vanished.

Hermione whipped her eyes around inquisitively and was stunned to see a familiar ginger stepping off of the elevator. He seemed just as surprised to catch her standing there, but was even more shocked at taking in his old school rival.

"Ron!" she exclaimed with a mixture of elation and alarm.

"'Mione," he greeted with a twinge of skepticism, his blue irises scanning the blonde boy with the dreadful frown. His freckled face considered Draco carefully, unsure of what to say, and he gave a curt nod. "Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco sniggered, refraining from uttering another colorful name he used to call the Gryffindor redhead.

Ron turned to Hermione, and the situation they all found themselves in was more than a little awkward. Hermione bit her lip and darted her eyes back and forth between them.

"I ran into Draco just now, and we were catching up."

"Oh," Ron replied quietly, choosing not to address the man.

Draco illustrated his crooked smirk, taking joy in Ron's overt discomfort. "Got a problem with it, Weasley?" he prodded, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Not at all," Ron retorted, his jaw clenched. "Should I?"

Hermione sighed, annoyed by the jabs that had not ceased in too many years to count. "All right, you two. That's enough! Behave like men, please?"

The two gentlemen glanced away, rather ashamed and annoyed at being told to act like adults. An uncomfortable stillness stifled the air for a time when no one said a word. Then Draco peered at Hermione with a stern, determined expression.

"I'll see you next weekend. Give Severus my best. I hope he's taking care of himself."

Hermione smiled meekly, grateful for Draco's concern, which did not go unnoticed by Draco. He bowed to her respectfully and glared Ron down one more time before turning on his heel and marching away. His silhouette fell into shadow as he meandered down a deserted corridor and disappeared.

Hermione had not even had the opportunity to ask why Draco was at the Ministry, as neither he, nor any member of the Malfoy family, worked there, and she regretted the opportunity slipping through her fingers. Judging by Ron's peculiar expression, he seemed to be wondering the same thing as he watched Draco slither away into the darkness.

"See you next weekend?" the redhead repeated, scrutinizing Hermione with a less than friendly demeanor.

Hermione willed herself to ignore her friend's slight. "Yes, Draco wants to visit Severus. He hasn't seen him in a while. He is Severus's godson after all, Ron."

"Yeah, well, I don't trust him, 'Mione. I wish you and your family would steer clear of the Malfoys."

"Oh, stop it, Ron!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "That was a long time ago! The Malfoys acted out of fear back then, you know that, and Draco isn't as bad as he used to be. He's changed a lot. I wish you all could move on from this already."

Ron mumbled something inaudible which Hermione chose to disregard. He adjusted his unkempt hair and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish as usual. She wished he would stop acting so odd. It was beginning to unnerve her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she inquired, more heatedly than she meant to.

"I came to see you actually," Ron responded with a twinge of hurt in his voice. "I thought maybe we could grab a pint this evening and catch up a bit, seeing as we didn't get to talk much at the Quidditch match the other weekend, what with everything going on..."

Hermione blushed with embarrassment at his friendly gesture and her earlier inquiry. "Oh!" she exclaimed, biting her lip and lacing her hands together nervously. "Well, um..."

"It's just a pint, 'Mione," he chuckled, taking in her alluring bashfulness that he found endearing. "For old time's sake? C'mon."

Hermione sighed in defeat but gave him an amiable smile. "All right, but only one. I need to pick my daughter up in about an hour."

Ron nodded, displaying his wide, goofy grin and followed her to the elevator, trailing close at her heel as they made their way down in the elevator, out of the atrium of the Ministry, and up inside a cramped red telephone booth. Hermione quickly inched her way out of the tight space that left them a little too close for comfort and allowed Ron to lead her down the street and around a few corners.

They decided to head for The Leaky Cauldron rather than chance any of the many Muggle pubs they passed, preferring the familiarity of the popular wizarding bar than any other in London. As they reached Charing Cross Road, they took in the old, broken down shop entrance and peeked around before entering inconspicuously.

The pub was not too crowded this evening, although there were a few stragglers mucking about. Ron and Hermione were immediately approached by a blonde woman with rather pinkish skin that they recognized from their days at Hogwarts: Hannah Abbott, the landlady. She had taken over from Tom, the old landlord from their youth, only a few years after leaving the school. The Hufflepuff had never married, supposedly preferring work to pleasure, and she was always cordial and inviting to her former classmates whenever they stopped by.

"Ron! Hermione!" she waved, before wiping her hands on her dirty apron as she waltzed towards them.

"Hi, Hannah! How are you?" Hermione greeted, waiting by the door before venturing in further. Ron remained firmly at her side, as if her moves determined his own.

"Wonderful! Business has been picking up since the lull in the summer months. Practically every room is let at the moment!"

Hannah whisked a few frizzy strands of hair from her face and guided them towards a table in the corner, her loose ponytail swooshing behind her. She waved her hand and the seats stacked on top of the table moved themselves to the floor.

"What can I get for you two?"

"I'll take a Butterbeer, please," Hermione replied as she situated herself into her seat.

Ron nodded in agreement and handed Hannah several sickles. Hermione wanted to protest Ron purchasing her drink for her, but he threw up a hand to stop her. Hannah chuckled and sauntered away behind the dingy-looking bar.

Ron put his hands on the table and rubbed them together several times. Hermione could only guess that it was to put his nerves at rest. He appeared out of sorts, but she was determined to keep things as casual as possible. Before she could say anything, however, Ron beat her to it.

"How's Lily doing? Is she better?"

"Yes, she is, thank you. I'm sure I've been annoying her to no end with all of my letters, but I keep checking up on her just in case. Surina, too."

Ron sniggered. "Well, I'm glad she's all right. That was pretty frightening, to say the least. Have you any idea how it happened?"

Hermione's shoulders caved in and she bowed her head, her features downcast. "No, I don't... Severus is looking into it, though I haven't heard from him all week so I have no idea what he's found out, if anything."

Ron looked away as soon as she mentioned Severus's name, and Hermione fought the urge to reprimand him. She fiddled with her fingers, meshed together in her lap.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine, 'Mione. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt those kids. I don't think it was deliberate."

Hermione peered up at him wide-eyed. "You don't?"

"No. I think she didn't see the Bludger coming and it knocked her off her broom. It happens, 'Mione. People are always getting hurt in Quidditch, you know that."

Hermione's pupils narrowed. "And Surina's broom? You mean to tell me that she did that to herself?"

Ron shrugged, unfazed by her challenge. "Remember when Harry's broom was jinxed? It turned out to be Quirrell. Granted, he was a total git, but still. Odds are probably some little Gryffindor snitch did it as a mean prank, don't you think?"

Hermione's mouth dropped. Ron's explanations were not making any logical sense.

"Ron, you can't be serious. It would have to be a very capable student to put a jinx on someone's broom. Plus, I don't think the students are that spiteful or mean-spirited, do you?"

"Malfoy and his band of followers were, remember?"

Hermione heaved a sigh, not wanting to bring Draco into the conversation yet again. Ron leaned forward, sensing her dismay with his opinions.

"'Mione," he whispered imploringly, "don't you think you and Snape are taking this a little too personally?"

"_What?_"

"I know it was very frightening and all," he replied hastily, not wanting her to work herself into a frenzy, "but, look, it was just a game. Accidents happen and they're unfortunate, but I think your husband is taking this to an extreme. He's been making his rounds to different contacts at the Ministry—some of whom I know personally—and, I have to tell you, 'Mione, people think Snape is in over his head on this."

Hermione stared at him, flabbergasted by her friend's take on things. She had no idea who the dark wizard might be conversing with on these matters, but she trusted her husband, and the manner in which Ron relayed this news to her was cynical, at best.

"I think Severus knows what he's doing, Ron."

Ron shook his head and grunted. "I just think he's looking for something that isn't there, 'Mione. That's all. I think it's the spy in him, the superstitious nature that he can't let go."

Hermione put up a palm in defense. "Please don't lecture me, or Severus for that matter, on that. You have no idea what he went through back then, Ron. None whatsoever."

Ron's eyebrows narrowed in response. "No, I don't, and I don't care to."

"Does Harry share your view of things?" she challenged, her eyes staring at her friend with intensity.

"No, he doesn't," Ron grumbled, scowling.

"Well, then you should believe Harry if you don't want to believe Severus. Harry has a pretty good intuition about these sorts of things, if you remember correctly."

Ron stared back with a hurt expression, his disposition unraveled. "I do too, you know."

Hermione did not want to decipher Ron's comment, so she glanced at him with a blank look that made his mouth twitch. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and continued to frown.

Suddenly, Hannah reappeared with their Butterbeers and the conversation abruptly ended. Both peered up at her uneasily with strained smiles as she placed their drinks on the table.

"Enjoy!" she chimed, unaware of the lingering tension. She meandered away to a nearby table to start up an intense conversation with another customer.

"Let's talk about something else," Hermione whispered after a time, shifting in her chair. "I've had the accident pressing on me for two weeks now. I really don't want to discuss it."

Ron seemed hesitant to give up the subject, but he consented with an impish glance and a short bow of his head. "I was hoping we'd get to chat more over dinner that weekend, but it was all rather chaotic with the kids, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, relieved to progress to a more cheerful topic. "I think everyone had a good time though, don't you? Hailey, Albus, and Hugo are all so close. It reminds me so much of us."

Ron offered her an affectionate smile as the scowl slowly faded from his visage. "Yeah, it is kind of uncanny, isn't it? The three of them? They look and act so much like we did. George keeps saying how 'the Golden Trio' has been reincarnated."

Hermione snickered happily but then fumbled over a pressing question she wanted to ask, unsure if it was appropriate. She bit her lip and peered over at him curiously.

"Was Lavender all right? She was very quiet at the match and then at dinner that night. You were, too, actually..."

Ron seemed taken aback by her question and swallowed hard, his blue eyes expanding a little. Hermione instantly regretted asking and turned away, darting her attention about the dimly lit pub rather than focusing on the man before her.

"Erm, sorry, I guess I didn't realize it. I don't think Lavender did either."

Hermione knew Ron was lying but did not have the heart to question him further. He took her silence as confirmation and leaned in again.

"So, um, how have you been?"

Hermione's eyebrows came together. She had not expected something so informal and simple.

"I'm fine. It's been a little difficult just having my littlest for company, but I'm adjusting."

"And Snape? How is he?"

Hermione was surprised again by Ron's question but kept her suspicions to herself. "He's all right, thanks. Just—"

"Overworked?"

"Um, yes. _Very_. Hailey's become an assistant and is helping him with some of his potion orders. The demand has just gotten too great, especially since the Potions professor at Durmstrang retired."

"Professor Cosworth? They _still_ haven't found a replacement for that bloke? He left almost two years ago!"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know what the holdup is, but everyone's placing far too much pressure on Severus. He's only _one_ Potion-maker, after all. I wish people could remember that."

"Yeah, well, there aren't many left, unfortunately."

"I know..." Hermione exhaled a deep breath and glanced at him with a newly forlorn expression. "I just wish he could get a break. I hardly see him as it is. He was supposed to come home this weekend, but I would have heard from him by now if that were the case. I have a feeling he's just too swamped to come home."

Ron cleared his throat and shifted his weight uneasily in his chair. "I'm sorry you're by yourself so much. You shouldn't be..."

Hermione drew back a little, her mouth hanging open. It was another peculiar response from her former flame that she was unprepared for.

"I complain too much," she answered in haste, her cheeks blushing. "It's not so bad, really. I just miss him terribly."

Ron's jaw clenched. "Why doesn't he give it up?"

Hermione shook her chestnut curls, a little unraveled that Ron would even propose such an idea. "He couldn't give it up, Ron. He's one of the few Potion-makers left, as you said, and he's been at Hogwarts so long... I'm not sure he would know what to do with himself if he retired. It's been such a long-standing part of his life: the school, the work, all of it."

"But shouldn't _your_ needs come before his work?"

"Ron..."

"What? It's a legitimate question, 'Mione."

"Please don't!" Hermione whisked her hair off her shoulder and glanced about the pub nervously, afraid of being overheard.

"When is it going to be enough, 'Mione?" she heard Ron whisper with flaring anger and urgency, throwing her off her guard. "When will you quit defending Snape and hold him accountable? He's clearly hurting you by continuing what he's doing."

"Ron! Stop it! That's not at all what I meant—"

"I don't like seeing him hurt you!" Ron growled with a ferocity that shook Hermione's nerves. She recoiled in her chair, her eyes sweeping his face in a panic.

"He's not hurting me, Ron, so you can quit worrying! That's hardly your place—"

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Yes!" she snapped back. "_And that is all!_"

A silence fell over them as the two Gryffindors stared at one another with an emotional history etched in the lines of their faces. Hermione wanted to leave but knew it would only hurt Ron, who was gazing at her at first with equal fury but then with a gravitational sadness. Hermione inhaled, trying to muster composure. She did not want to fight with one of her closest friends.

"It hurts me when you talk of Severus like that, Ron... Please don't."

"What did I say about him that was so harsh?"

"You know what I'm getting at."

Ron groaned and crossed his arms on the table. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't understand it, 'Mione. I'm sorry, I just don't. I probably never will. If I truly believed that Snape made you happy, I'd leave the matter alone, but I don't think you're telling the truth."

"_What?_" Hermione felt her cheeks turning red again, and she fought the temperature rising in the middle of her chest.

"I don't believe you're entirely happy with him, and you should be happy, 'Mione. You deserve it."

"I - I _am_ happy, Ron," she breathed, unable to disguise the slight she felt at such an accusation. "Why can't _you_ be happy for me?"

Ron's blue eyes darted away abashed, his mouth tightening. His face contorted as some inner conflict he seemed to be struggling with swept over him. When he finally met her aggrieved stare, he swallowed before answering her.

"How could I be happy for you, 'Mione? _It's Snape_. He was unforgivably cruel to us as kids. He bullied us. He bullied _you_. Don't you remember?"

"Ron, that was a long time ago—"

"Don't make excuses, 'Mione!"

"I'm not making excuses. I'm trying to get you to see the situation for what it was."

"Explain to me how Snape's actions back then are pardonable!"

Hermione let out a dismal sigh. It seemed that her friend would never let go of the past, and that disappointed her greatly. She realized then that she should not be so heated with Ron, who was still consumed by a bitterness and confusion that, she lamented, he could not will himself to move beyond.

"Ron," she replied in her soothing, sweet manner, "there was _a lot_ of hurt, anger and emotion behind everything Severus did. He knows how unfair he was to us. He apologized many times, and I forgave him for it; so did Harry. You need to, too."

"Forgive him after what he did to you? The things he said to you?" Ron bated through gritted teeth. "I couldn't!"

"Stop talking about me; we're talking about _you_."

"Snape's a spiteful man, 'Mione! He always has been! Don't you remember that awful, disgusting comment he spat at you in our fourth year?"

Hermione ignored his remark, though it pained her more than she let on to be reminded of what he was talking about. She knew Ron did not understand. He was too wrapped up in his own anger to see the truth. He was too far gone on events of the past, unable to grasp the here and now.

"People change, Ron. Severus has changed. You just don't want to admit it..."

For a long time, Ron only stared at Hermione before his tortured eyes narrowed with a frown tracing his freckled face. He did not seem to know how to respond, and his mind was racing with what Hermione could only guess were comebacks and accusations he still wanted to throw at her husband.

Hermione reluctantly rose from her seat. Neither one of them had even touched their Butterbeers, which sat on the table, no longer chilled. The foam at the top of the glasses had almost melted.

Ron started at seeing the fetching woman rise from her chair. "Where are you going?" he asked in angst.

Hermione wrapped her coat around herself, not making eye contact. "I'm leaving. I have to pick up Jeannie. I've stayed too long."

"'Mione—"

"No!" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Hermione stared down at her former flame—her first love that had cared about her long after she left him—and her pretty eyes became drenched with wetness. She did not want to cry, so she wiped her long eyelashes in haste, not wishing for one droplet to fall. Not for Ron. Not for the man who had not moved on and kept throwing burdens of guilt in her lap for falling in love with someone else. Not the guy who possessed so much hatred for her husband, even now, that every unfriendly remark was like a stab to her heart.

"'Mione, I'm sorry," Ron offered very quietly, a lump forming in his throat at spotting the tears he had caused.

Hermione ignored his apology, however, which hardly felt genuine to her ears. "Say hello to Lavender and your family for me." Ron was on the verge of saying something when Hermione abruptly turned away from him. "I have to go."

Hermione's soft waves flew after her as she dashed out of The Leaky Cauldron with Hannah and a few other wizards scrutinizing her curiously as she left. Ron remained silent and still at the table, soaking in everything that had just happened with a miserable grimace that only a blind person would not have noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	24. Growing Developments

************A/N: Hey, HG/SS fans! I hope all State-side readers have had a great holiday weekend so far and that this chapter brings more excitement to your weekend. (And that goes for non-State-siders, too!) ************

************This chapter is divided into three parts with a few very crucial revelations regarding some growing plot developments. I'll admit, it's not my favorite chapter, and I daresay it won't be many readers' either; however, it's necessary in order to establish these new details. I hope you'll still offer me your feedback. ************************This story means a lot to me and I hope it will continue to be worth your while. ************

_************Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny.************_

************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Growing Developments<strong>

Hailey stirred the Deflating Draught and hummed softly to herself. She had been brewing, filling phials, and packaging shipments for three hours now, but the time was whizzing by at a remarkably fast pace, though without any notice from the young girl. She was too wrapped up in what she was doing, enjoying the therapeutic practice of Potion-making that she found both challenging and productive.

Severus sat leisurely at his desk, peering over at his daughter periodically as she worked, relaying the next steps in the process for her while consistently checking her work. He dipped his quill in red ink and wrote furiously all over another third year's exam, grimacing with much displeasure. He moved onto the next in the stack and repeated the process over again, as he had for the past several hours.

"Are you _still_ grading?" Hailey asked with surprise, glancing over at him as she put out the fire beneath the cauldron with her wand.

Severus let out a deep, heavy grunt in response, which Hailey took as a 'yes.' He rubbed his temples and resumed the process, scratching away just as rapidly as before.

Then the door to the Potions lab flew open, and a unreadable figure with a pointed hat and large robes waltzed into the room. As the person drew closer and out of the shadows, Hailey was shocked to see Headmistress McGonagall approaching. Her aged face looked quite distressed, though she flashed a quick smile towards her.

"Hailey, how nice to see you again."

"Headmistress," she nodded courteously.

McGonagall folded her hands together and scanned the two of them thoughtfully. "Well, how are things going so far?"

Hailey turned to her father, who turned around in his chair to take her in, holding his quill all the while. He glanced back at McGonagall, his thin lips forming into the faintest hint of a smile that only Hailey caught.

"Very well," he replied in an unemotional tone, though she knew he meant it. "She's been an enormous help."

"I'm delighted to hear it, Severus." The elderly witch turned to Hailey, her kind eyes searching the girl's youthful features. "You're not overwhelmed, I trust?"

Severus's head peered over in her direction, but he did not make eye contact. Hailey shook her mangled curls definitively.

"Oh, no, Headmistress. Not at all. I don't mind."

"I'm so glad." McGonagall quickly diverted her attention back to the professor, her demeanor quite serious. "Severus, may I speak with you for a moment? In private?"

"Of course," he murmured, laying down his quill.

Severus labored for a moment in his chair to gather his strength before rising to his feet without any imbalance or glimmer of pain; Hailey suspected he wanted to fool the Headmistress. He had been trying to hide his afflictions since the start of term and although Hailey desperately wanted to inquire after what was wrong, she could not bring herself to ask. She knew her probing would only make her father cross and even though things were going much better between them now, she felt it an impossible task. Things were practically normal again, and Hailey did not want to jinx the far less tense atmosphere.

Severus disappeared into his office with McGonagall and shut the door. Hailey predicted that he must have muted the door with his wand so as not to be overheard, because she could not detect their voices from within. Hailey gazed at the door frame for a moment longer but then shrugged and began gathering up some phials, placing them on a nearby table to fill them with the Deflating Draught as Severus had instructed her to do a few minutes prior.

Hailey's skills had advanced in a short matter of time, and the first year had become quicker at filling up the phials than before. She was just getting ready to package the Deflating Draughts when she heard voices she recognized, muffled at first, then growing clearer. She whisked her head around and saw two figures emerge in the open doorway. They hesitated at first when they saw Hailey, but then the taller of the two advanced.

"Hey, sis!"

"Surina?"

Hailey squinted to make out the other silhouette, and her heart sank as she took in the unfortunate sight of Scorpius Malfoy. He had his usual half-cocked sneer that he normally bestowed upon those he disliked, Hailey included. Her dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Still assisting, eh?" Surina inquired, not noticing the cold exchange between them.

"Yes, I am."

"That's unfortunate," Scorpius sniggered, not missing the opportunity to jab at Hailey where he knew it would ruffle her most.

"Quiet, you!" Surina shot him an evil glare but also a rather playful grin that Hailey did not understand.

Hailey crossed her arms and frowned. "What do you want?" she asked, addressed more toward Scorpius than her sister.

"I came to see Dad."

"Well, he's busy at the moment."

Surina whipped her long, black locks behind her back, holding a few books in one arm as she scanned the lab, no doubt looking for the professor. Scorpius did the same.

"Where is he?"

"In his office talking to McGonagall."

"Talking?" Scorpius reiterated, with an air of suspicion. "Shouldn't he have work to do? Papers to grade, that sort of thing?"

"Of course he does!" Hailey snapped, annoyed with the blonde boy to no end. "Anyway, what's it to you?"

Scorpius shrugged, but Surina kept eye contact with her sister, not saying a word. "No matter. My grandfather just wouldn't appreciate hearing that my instructor—his old schoolmate—has been slacking off."

Surina gave an unexpected huff and turned around to face him, the mischievous smile wiped from her handsome face. "Don't even go there, Scorpius!" she threatened, shoving her books hard against his chest. He gave his fellow Slytherin an offended look before taking the books reluctantly into his hands. "You won't talk about my dad like that. Not while I'm around, anyway, and you don't have to hang about either. I'm going to be a while."

Hailey's eyebrows rose, surprised at Surina's collected assertion and reprimanding of her close friend, but she made no objection and was relieved when the sinister-looking boy obeyed and slunk away into the shadows. He disappeared out of the room without another word. Surina turned to her sister with an apologetic expression.

"How are you friends with that git?" Hailey pressed, before she could stop herself. "He's quite awful, Surina."

Surina, however, simply smirked and did not answer, choosing instead to come to her sister's side and examine the box of phials on the table. Her eyes surveyed the familiar surroundings and she stepped around in a circle, taking in her father's chambers.

"Do you think he'll be long?" she questioned after a time, taking a seat in the chair Severus normally occupied.

"I'm not sure." Hailey did not know what to make of her sister's visit, but she suspected that it had nothing to do with Potions.

"I'd like to ask him about what he's found out."

Hailey scrunched up her nose curiously. "About the match?"

Surina nodded and her hair shimmered in the light of the flickering candles lining the walls. Her pale face grew less solitary and more grave as she sat poised with her hands in her lap. Hailey reacted and sauntered over to Surina, scrutinizing her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you all right, sis?"

"Yeah," Surina whispered, offering her younger sibling a weak smile. "Just still a little shook up."

"Well, that's understandable."

Hailey was about to say something else when Severus's office door swung open, breaking the stillness, and both girls glanced over as he and McGonagall came through the threshold. McGonagall clearly looked worried about something, but Severus was as inscrutable as always.

McGonagall strolled towards them with Severus at her heel, his hands laced behind his back and his frame rigid like a statue. The Headmistress's eyes softened as she took in the striking appearance of Surina, who, more than any of the girls, resembled the witch's former pupil the most.

"Good evening, Surina," McGonagall greeted with her genuine smile.

"Good evening, Headmistress. How are you?"

"Well enough as can be expected, thank you." The elderly witch hinted at some sort of discouragement that made the Snape children's brows rise. "You are just the person I wanted to see, actually." Severus mumbled something under his breath that Surina did not catch, but she slowly rose from her father's chair and stared at the two powerful wizards with conjecture. "I know you were expected to play in the match against Ravenclaw this weekend."

"Were, Headmistress?" Surina inquired with clear urgency.

McGonagall sighed and clutched her hands together. "I'm afraid I have to ask you and Lily to withdraw from playing in any future Quidditch matches until this incident is resolved."

Hailey peered over at her older sister with pity, sensing what her sister was probably thinking. Surina's face contorted, showcasing a mixture of fleeting emotions.

"What? No! Please, Headmistress! Don't take me out of Quidditch. I - I just started—"

"No exceptions, Surina," McGonagall interrupted, the brim of her hat masking her stern eyes. "What happened to you and your sister is a quite serious matter that the school cannot ignore. I don't think either of you should play in any future games until we find out who is behind these attacks. That includes all future practices as well." Surina turned to her father in desperation, her eyes begging him for support, but he remained silent and unmoved, so McGonagall pressed on. "I've just been informing your father about the latest developments from my end regarding the match. He and I are in agreement that this is the best solution for now."

Surina was dumbfounded, and her disappointed reaction softened the wrinkles in the aged lady's face. She placed a hand on Surina's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but that's my final word, and your father's as well."

Surina wanted to plead her case some more, but McGonagall swiftly turned to Severus, who gave the Headmistress an agreeable nod before escorting her to the door. Hailey and Surina watched the two of them exchange another few hushed words before McGonagall took her leave. Severus closed the door behind her and slowly progressed back towards them, his heavy robes swaying back and forth dramatically.

"Dad! Please!" Surina tried to beseech him, wringing her hands out in front of her. "Don't do this to me. I just became Chaser. _Please!_"

Severus growled and ran an elegant hand through his thick hair. "Don't argue with me, Surina. Not now. The decision is final."

"To hell with that! Please, Dad!"

Severus let out a prolonged, tired groan and scanned his daughter, his pale face visibly agitated. "What would you have me do? Allow you and Lily to play after what's happened? I shouldn't have even let either of you keep practicing. It's absurd! You could have been seriously injured, Surina, or worse."

"No, I couldn't!" she retorted, too upset to think clearly. "This is the one thing I've been looking forward to this year. Please, Dad! Don't take Quidditch away from me. Please!"

Severus did not answer for a moment, and the harsh frown he displayed turned into an apologetic glower. "I'm sorry, Surina, but I must. I won't let you and Lily get hurt again. Your mother would agree—"

"I won't get hurt! Don't treat me like a child, Dad!"

Severus rounded on her in a flash, his lips snarling in response. Hailey wanted to interrupt the argument, but it escalated too quickly and loudly for her to chime in.

"Then stop acting foolish, Surina! Be sensible!"

"I'm not being foolish! I want to play—"

"Well, you can't! So stop with your insufferable complaints—"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Lower your voice, Surina!"

"NO! I won't! You're being unfair—"

"_ENOUGH!_ I won't hear any more about it! You are not playing, and that's final! Have I made myself clear yet?"

Surina hesitated, her dark eyes swimming with bitter tears. She stomped the ground with all of her built-up frustration and let out an aggravated growl that sounded eerily like the Potions Master. Then she abruptly decided to leave. Severus tried to grab her as she flew past him, but Surina swung up her arm out of his grasp with a speed that was too quick for him.

"Surina—"

"NO! PISS OFF!"

Hailey's pupils expanded, stunned at Surina's remark. Her sister hardly ever got snippy with their father, and far less so than she, but tonight was a different story. Hailey reluctantly turned to Severus and drew back, fearful of what might happen next; but Severus simply stared after his lookalike as she slammed the door behind her, the sound echoing along the frigid dungeon corridors. Her furious footsteps eventually died away, leaving the atmosphere tense and stifling.

Severus turned around and closed his eyes, taking several calculated breaths to calm his temper at the ugly scene that had just unfolded. Hailey saw that his face was a shade whiter than before, which immediately unsettled her, but even more alarming were his trembling hands at his sides, something Hailey had never witnessed before. Hailey waited a moment, hoping whatever affliction or foul temperament her father was experiencing would pass, but after an agonizing moment or two it did not cease. His eyes remained shut, seemingly unaware that she was still present and gawking up at him with concern.

Hailey progressed quietly to her father's side and tugged at his robes, biting her lip as she peered up at him and waited for him to respond. Severus's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked several times before glancing down at her, a dawning realization that she had been there the whole time emerging on his troubled face.

"She'll get over it, Dad," Hailey whispered encouragingly. She wanted to say more, but a lump formed in her throat.

Severus took Hailey's round face into one of his still-shaking palms and held it for a moment, though with a struggle that was irrefutable. She could not make out Severus's fuzzy expression, only that he was suddenly quite drained and tired. Finally, he sighed and meandered away towards his desk, grunting softly with every step.

Hailey trailed after him and thought Severus might address her, but he picked up his quill and resumed grading the stack of papers on his desk, his hand moving much slower than before, with the other supporting the weight of his head. Hailey lingered a moment longer before returning to the box she had been working on and finished it in a rush, setting it on a desk with a bunch of other packaged orders before turning to her father for guidance. Severus did not peer up at her but kept writing, his hands still quivering unnaturally.

"You may go for the evening," he muttered in his dry tone.

Hailey approached his desk, surveying him with a worried brow. "I could stay? Do a few more orders if it would help?"

Severus shook his head, however, and did not meet her gaze. "No, you've done more than enough for one night, Hailey, thank you. You may go now."

Hailey slunk her shoulders in disappointment. She glanced over at the many orders she had completed and turned back to Severus, who was still writing with a glum, fatigued placidity that made her stomach lurch.

"Well, I'll at least take these to the Owlery for you."

Severus turned to his daughter to protest the help, but she had already turned around and whipped out her wand, levitating the parcels into the air. He let out a sigh of defeat, hardly in the mood to argue yet again.

"Just be careful, Hailey," he cautioned.

Hailey offered Severus a faint smile. Her unkempt bangs glided over her eyes a little, but he could tell they were surveying him with a fondness he recognized. It was comforting to see after the lapse of such display for so many weeks.

Severus watched as the petite child waltz out of the room in her endearingly awkward fashion. Once she was gone, however, he immediately removed a scarlet-colored phial from his pocket and gulped it down in a hurry. He hunched over as the substance entered his body, his eyes flinching and his mouth grunting against the pains for a moment.

Then Severus's trembling hand suddenly dropped the empty phial, which landed on the floor and shattered into a dozen pieces. He breathed heavily and gripped the desk for some kind of support but when the pains did not subside, Severus let out one of several difficult gasps.

"Goddamn it!" he wheezed aloud, covering his face with his hands as his hunched frame jolted against the pangs coursing through his body.

Severus remained crouched in his chair for some time, his black frame jerking every now and then as he continued to clutch his face, his long hair masking whatever inflictions he was experiencing. And for the first time in a long while, Severus wished that the dungeons weren't so deserted.

* * *

><p>Surina sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with her arms crossed and a permanent scowl that had been etched on her face all morning and all week long. Another Quidditch practice would take place this evening without her—there had been several already that week—and the attractive youth could not disguise her jealousy as she examined her other teammates scattered around the table. All of them would get to play, but not her.<p>

_This is so unfair!_ she grunted, narrowing her eyes.

Though Surina felt bad for losing her temper on her father earlier that week, she had not made the effort to speak to Severus since. In class, she did the tasks he assigned, but never made a point of looking at him. She was still far too angry, but she knew she would have to face him eventually, and that thought annoyed her more than anything else.

"Would you quit frowning like that?" Scorpius teased from behind, startling her. "It's quite unbecoming on you."

Scorpius plopped down beside her with his usual wry smile. He scanned Surina's face and stifled a snigger.

"_What?_" she breathed with contempt. She was in no mood for Scorpius's jabs.

"You've been in a pissy mood all week long. When are you going to be your normally sarcastic self again?"

"Oh, shove off!"

"Surina, you'll play Quidditch again, so quit your whining. It's annoying as hell."

"Until the school finds out what happened, Scorpius, I _can't_ play! I can't even practice! This is a load of codswallop!"

"Well, we still won the first match. That should count for something, right?"

"Yeah, and it would have been nice to be a part of since it was my first game, for that matter!"

"Well, you were preoccupied," Scorpius teased. "That's your loss. You should have come back to the game once Lily was taken to the hospital wing."

Surina gawked at the first year, offended. "Lily took a serious blow to the head, Scorpius! I wasn't just going to run back to the match and leave her! Sometimes I really question who you are."

Scorpius brushed off her comment and rubbed his hand through his spiky hair. "Why did your father go along with McGonagall on this anyway? I'm surprised."

Surina rolled her eyes dramatically. "Because he thinks something's going to happen to me or Lily if we play, and Mum agrees with him. It's all such rubbish!"

"And McGonagall didn't tell you anything about what she's found out? I thought you were going to ask your dad?"

"No, she wouldn't elaborate, but she clearly looked nervous, and I was planning to ask my dad about it until they both told me I couldn't play. And now..."

Scorpius smirked and raised a fair eyebrow. "Well, I think you've missed the opportunity, Surina." The elegant second year glanced at him with undisguised irritation. "You did tell your father to 'piss off,' you know. I wish I could have been there!"

Surina frowned and shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to remember her heated words, nor Scorpius's rather displeasing moment of glee. She grumbled and hunched her shoulders.

"I need to apologize to him..."

"No, you don't!" Scorpius hissed, causing Surina's rear back in surprise. "You _should_ be allowed to play! And what happened was a fluke anyway. Your father and the school are being babies about this whole matter. It was an accident. They happen all the time in Quidditch!"

Surina sighed, not wanting to debate the issue with Scorpius yet again. They had argued back and forth for weeks over what had happened, and it was beginning to unnerve her that her good friend could not seem to fathom that her broom was, in fact, jinxed and that the Bludger that hit Lily was intentional. It was as if he was deliberately choosing not to believe her. Surina turned away from him in disgust, her arms still wrapped tightly around herself.

"I know you have reservations about that," Scorpius pressed on, inching towards her as a few other Slytherins sauntered in and sat down around them, "but look, from what I could see, it didn't look deliberate, all right? Sometimes bad things just happen."

"You weren't up close to it like I was, Scorpius," Surina breathed quietly, her voice unraveling. "You didn't see it from _my_ perspective. It wasn't an accident. I wish you could accept that instead of contradicting me about it all the time."

Surina gathered up her books on the table and did not meet Scorpius's puzzled gaze as she rose from her seat with a grave sigh.

Beatrice, a second year with a protracted nose, stared up at her questioningly. "Where are you going, Surina?"

"Library," she muttered between clenched teeth, turning away from Scorpius and her friends without another word.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus,<em>

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to send you an update on our progress which, regrettably, isn't much. I apologize for the delay, though I daresay you probably already have enough on your hands as it is._

_The Aurors Office is still examining the deaths at St. Mungo's and the process has been painstakingly slow. Just like the previous cases, there were no traces of DNA found on any of the bottles. Whoever the culprit is, he has been more than careful not to trace any skin tissue, hairs, or molecules back to himself. The writing on the elixirs is also the same as before. It looks eerily similar to yours, I might add, so please be on your guard. I know you don't want to hear that and I have no doubt that you already do so anyhow, but I suppose I need to reiterate it for my own peace of mind, so forgive me. I will send you another sample of one of the phials as soon as I am able to snatch it away from one of our greedy lab techs._

_The victims themselves are a peculiar lot. I'm not sure what you may have already uncovered or know about them, so I will be brief. Three of the five worked for the Ministry. Oliver Greenway was a lawyer who initially worked under Cornelius Fudge when he was Minister. He retired five years ago and was in St. Mungo's for a case of uncontrollable laughter. No one knows how he came under the spell, but it doesn't sound like anything serious. Alice Sparrow was a trainee at the Department of Mysteries in the Time Chamber. I have little information on what exactly her job entailed, but I'm working on it. Barclay Oxenbrigg, of course, worked in the Wizengamot Administrative Services as a clerk. I knew him personally. He was very helpful in the Death Eater trials years ago, as I'm sure you are well-aware, so it has been very hard coming to terms with his passing._

_I can't help but sense a connection between all of these deaths and those who have gotten sick. Or perhaps that is just my 'brilliant mind' grasping at straws (that should bring a smile to your face, I'm sure!). I would really love your input, sir. If this is truly on a universal scale, with the wizarding world at large as its target, I don't want to be overlooking anything..._

_Have you made contact yet with the retired Potions professor from Durmstrang, Hamilton Cosworth? I've had a few Aurors make the rounds to his house, but he's such a recluse and won't allow us to speak to him. Last time I sent someone out to try and talk to him, the old man unleashed a group of Cornish pixies on the poor chap. He was quite flustered and refuses to go back, and I've already tried writing to Cosworth myself to no avail. Any chance he'd speak to you, Severus? I know you both go way back... Perhaps you could coax some information out of him for us? It would be incredibly helpful, though I hate to ask this of you with everything else you have going on._

_I hope Lily and Surina are recouping. James was quite shaken over the accident, and Ginny, too. I trust McGonagall is working with her contacts to bring the matter to a head? Have you gotten any leads at this point? I know you and McGonagall are reluctant to ask for our help at this juncture, but please know we are ready to assist. If you need my help, please don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I can do after all of the help you've provided me on these poisons._

_Ginny and Lily send their regards. I look forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Severus read over the letter a second time, trying to retain all of the information Harry Potter had disclosed. Severus had written Hamilton Cosworth a week ago and was surprised to not receive a reply himself. He knew how much the aged professor generally disliked people, but he had always gotten on well with the Durmstrang hermit, probably because of the regard for a certain subject matter the two shared, not to mention a certain debt the retired instructor owed Severus from long ago.

Severus grumbled at the idea of paying his colleague a visit. If it were to happen, it would have to be on his personal time, and he was already looking forward to finally going home to spend time with his wife for a change. It felt like ages since he had seen Hermione.

Severus threw down the letter in frustration, displaying his infamous dark scowl. He knew a visit with Cosworth would be an all-day affair.

_That dingbat can talk till the sun goes down!_ he lamented with a discouraged sigh.

And, yet, it had to be done. Severus rubbed his forehead and shook his black locks. He took a blank piece of parchment from the top of his desk and wrote a quick note to the fetching witch he was longing to see.

_Hermione,_

_I will be arriving late Saturday afternoon now, rather than the morning. I'm terribly sorry. On behalf of Mr. Potter and the Aurors Office, I have to pay a last minute visit to Hamilton Cosworth. You remember him, I'm sure. I would much rather spend my time in your company, as always._

_I will be home as soon as I am able. Please convey my regrets to Jeannie. I know she will be disappointed, and she can scorn me as she sees fit._

_Love,_

_Severus_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	25. The Retired Potions Professor

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS readers! There are lots of new developments in this chapter, so be on the lookout. ;) I cannot believe we are at Chapter 25 now! And, yet, there's still so much more to come... I feel like, in some ways, we are just getting started! I hope that excites you as much as it does me. I just want to say thank you again to all of you _awesome readers_ for sticking with me and supporting this story so far! It means so much (and I will continue to say it)!  
><strong>

**Your feedback is _so encouraging_, as always, so please leave a comment or two when you are done reading. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

**************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. **************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: The Retired Potions Professor<strong>

Severus grabbed his hefty coat hanging in his office and wrapped it securely around his already cloaked figure. The fall weather at Hogwarts had grown considerably colder, and a brisk winter chill now lingered in the air, evincing the signs of the season to come. Severus grumbled unhappily as he pulled his black gloves onto his fingers and fumbled with his coat, readjusting it several times as it no longer fit properly. He concluded either he had lost a considerable amount of weight since last year or it had never fit properly to begin with. Either way, he could not recall, much to his personal dissatisfaction.

A soft knock at the door interrupted Severus's train of thought, and he waved one of his gloved hands in the air to unhinge the protective charm he had placed on his office to shield it from any intruders. "Come in," he rasped, walking around his desk to meet whomever was coming.

Severus paused in the center of the room as Surina entered, looking rather unsure. Her raven hair was pulled back into a low, straight ponytail and she was wearing a purple sweatshirt and faded jeans, no longer in her regular school attire on account of the weekend. She offered him a faint smile as she set foot into the professor's space but waited by the door, not sure if he would permit her beyond that point.

"Surina?" Severus breathed, not expecting to see her. They had not spoken all week.

"May I come in?" she asked with a hint of uneasiness, her eyes staring at him intently.

"Of course."

As the handsome Slytherin waltzed into the familiar office, she scanned her father's outer wardrobe. "Are you going home?"

"Yes, I have to stop somewhere first, but then I'm going home until tomorrow."

Surina hesitated, wishing she could accompany him herself, but she knew that such was impossible. All of the students had far too much homework to make trips home before the holiday break. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side, not taking her attention off of him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier this week," she offered politely.

Severus scrutinized his lookalike carefully. "It's all right, Surina. You want to play Quidditch. I understand that; your mother and I both do. McGonagall and I are doing everything we can to try and get you and Lily back to doing what you love. Please understand that."

Surina nodded wholeheartedly and gazed at the stone floor. "I know. I just really miss it, Dad."

"I know you do, muffin, and I'm sorry."

Surina move further into the room and stopped directly in front of him, peering up with her matching eyes and creamy complexion. She bit her lower lip, an unsettling thought pressing on her mind.

"Have you found anything out, Dad? Anything that you can share with me?"

Severus's beady eyes narrowed, but not in an angry or irritated fashion. "Only that the Bludger that hit your sister was a third Bludger, not one of the official two in the game. The Beaters from both teams were down at the other end of the field and attempting to handle the two official ones when the third struck your sister."

Surina's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? A third Bludger? Where did it come from?"

"From one of the spectator sections off to your left. There is no way a student could have produced a hex on that Bludger, though it undoubtedly belonged to the school."

"Belonged?" Surina inquired with suspicion.

Severus heaved a weighty sigh. "Yes. Your Uncle Neville saw it rear towards the opposite side of the pitch after it hit Lily, but then he lost sight of it in the midst of everything that was happening. Everyone did. No one seems to know where it ended up after that. It's missing from our Quidditch storage supplies."

Surina thought over the information hard, the lines in her forehead deepening. "So that's why you don't want Lily or me to play... You think whoever it was might try to hurt us again? With the missing Bludger?"

Severus gave a slight nod and placed his gloved hands behind his back. "That is correct. I won't risk putting either of you in harm's way again. Not until this is resolved."

Surina bowed her head, her brain formulating a new understanding. She peered back up at him, hinting at another question she wanted to ask.

"And my broom? Do you know anything about that?"

"Madam Hooch examined your broomstick after the match. She found nothing wrong with the instrument, but every movement that happened while you tried to aid Lily was clear evidence of a jinx. McGonagall has received several confirmations from spectators and concerned parents who wrote to her to give their account of things, but no one so far has come forth to complain of seeing anything out of the ordinary. My guess is that either the wizard involved concealed himself well amongst the crowd or, if someone did see something, they're being told to keep quiet."

Surina swallowed at hearing the information, her pale visage displaying evident signs of uneasiness. Severus raised an eyebrow and extended his arms out to her, waiting timidly for how she would respond. To his relief, however, Surina acted in the manner that he had hoped and rushed into his arms. Severus bundled her close and rested his chin on the top of her shimmering mane.

"Don't worry," he whispered in his deeply smooth voice, "it will be all right."

"Thank you, Dad."

Severus glanced down at her with his eyebrow raised even further. "Whatever for?"

"For looking into all of this and for looking out for us... I know you already have a lot on your shoulders right now—"

"Oh, stop it," he growled. "You're my daughters. Of course I want to look into these matters and be sure that you all are safe. That's more important to me than anything."

Severus took Surina's fair chin in his gloved hand and offered her a sincere smile that was reserved only for those closest to him. The second year returned it gratefully, her arms still laced around Severus's waist.

"I really _am_ sorry for losing it on you. I don't think I've ever raised my voice to you like that before..."

"No, you haven't," Severus affirmed with a smirk, "but you're a girl. That's what you girls are unfortunately prone to: babbling and complaining nonstop."

Surina sniggered and smacked him on the arm, staring up at him reproachfully. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

Severus simply growled in reply, which Surina took as an answer, giggling. Severus lightly brushed her chin one more time before stepping back.

"So, where are you going before home?"

Severus adjusted his gloves for a moment before answering her. "To see an old friend of mine. A retired Potions professor."

Surina cocked her head to one side curiously. "Really? Who?"

"Hamilton Cosworth. He used to teach at Durmstrang. You probably don't remember him. You haven't seen him since you were a toddler."

"Oh," said Surina, her astute mind unable to recall who the man was. "He's not one of those pureblood advocates is he?"

Severus glared at her with a complex, dark expression. "Surina..."

The striking Slytherin threw him an innocent look. "What? I'm just asking. He worked at Durmstrang, Dad, what do you expect?"

"Does that matter anymore?"

"Depends on who you talk to..." Severus rolled his eyes dramatically, and Surina took a calculated step towards him. "Are you just catching up or something?"

"No, I need to find out some information from him if I can."

"Information about what?"

Severus curled the edge of his lips and snarled wickedly. "Never you mind. Now run along."

Surina's slender frame slouched disappointingly, but Severus ignored it. He cast her one last smirk before turning around and moving back towards the fireplace behind his desk.

Surina headed for the door and glanced over at him before taking her leave. "Tell Mum and Jeannie I said hello," she offered with her enticing smile and exited the room as quietly as she had come.

Severus hurriedly put another protective charm on his office before closing his mind and focusing on where he wanted his body to take him. The end of the Second Wizarding War brought the Hogwarts staff permission to Apparate and Disapparate at will, provided they didn't abuse the privilege. And for Severus, there was no time to lose. His dark form suddenly contorted—swirling about madly—and the Potions Master Disapparated from the Hogwarts grounds and emerged onto an open field with tall grass.

As gravity settled him to his feet, Severus took a moment to scan the horizon. It was an overcast and very windy morning where he was, and he could smell the salt of the sea as well as hear the crashing waves nearby. He turned to his right and found the ocean, yards away at the foot of a cliff.

Then he cast his eyes ahead and saw a disjointed two-story house in the distance. The windows were all boarded up and the outside looked to be in ruins. No human being would have been suspected of living in such a grim, run down place, but the gifted Potions professor knew better.

Severus took a deep breath and reluctantly made his way towards the house, the wind rippling through his disheveled hair and breaking through the security of his heavy coat. Severus wrapped the fabric more tightly around him and pushed onward as the icy air stung his already frigid skin. He thought of how disgruntled Hermione would be to see him out and about in this ungodly weather, considering how, if she were present, she would have demanded that he bundle up in three times the amount of garb he possessed. The fussy witch would have chastised him about catching pneumonia or some other ridiculous illness just for being outside for a few minutes. Severus secretly could not wait to see that incessantly bossy wife of his...

_This had better be a short visit, damn it._

Severus reached the front of the house and peered at the crooked door frame that only had one latch keeping it from collapse. He banged on the wooden frame several times and waited with distemper as the wind continued to pierce his exposed face.

"Who is it?" came a very discontented voice from within.

"An old friend, Hamilton," Severus growled against the roaring gust, "let me in, for Merlin's sake! It's freezing out here!"

Footsteps shuffled towards him and then the door creaked open. An ancient wizard with disorderly white hair, a medium length beard, and thick black glasses gaped at him, the lenses magnifying his blue irises in an unnatural, humorous fashion. His scowl, however, was both pessimistic and sinister, and it crept into a catlike grin as he took in the familiar dark wizard before him, with his wand aimed squarely at Severus's chest.

"Severus Snape..." he breathed in a delicate, yet wicked, tone.

"Hamilton," Severus replied, raising an eyebrow at the drawn instrument. "For Merlin's sake, man. Put that damn thing away, would you?"

Hamilton Cosworth startled and withdrew the wand immediately into his side pocket. "Oh, dear me, sorry, Severus! I thought at first you were someone from the Ministry. Those bloody buggers have been after me for weeks now, showing up unexpectedly at all manners of the day!"

The old man adjusted his suede jacket and funny-looking bow tie before motioning Severus into the entry way. Severus followed suit and shut the door, treading carefully into the untidy, cramped living space, his robes peeking out from underneath his coat and trailing along the uneven wooden floorboards.

Books lined the walls, out of order and stacked every which way—a sight Severus never would have allowed—and a small Potions lab lined the space nearest him. All of the Potion-maker's supplies, phials, and ingredients were spread out in a disorganized collection that made Severus's chest tighten. He instinctively wanted to reach for his wand and put everything back into some kind of order but knew it would be disrespectful, not to mention inappropriate; he grunted disapprovingly instead and turned his eyes away.

"Well, this is most unexpected, Severus!" the old man babbled with delight. "I just put the kettle on. Would you like some tea? Youthberry white, very good stuff."

"You're not seriously still on about that, are you, Hamilton?"

"Absolutely, dear fellow!" Hamilton replied eagerly, stepping back to feature his rather plump figure, which looked still relatively healthy and lively despite his aged face. "It works miracles, I'm telling you! Those Muggles have no idea what they've invented! To think: _Muggles_ made this stuff, without magic, without seeing or grasping its full potential! Can you believe it?"

Severus sighed, trying not to show his underlying annoyance, and shook his head. "There is no potential in Youthberry White, Hamilton. _It's just tea_."

Hamilton dropped his hands in defeat, knowing the Potions professor too well to trifle with him. "Well, will you have some with me or not? If nothing else, it's delicious."

Severus nodded agreeably and the elderly wizard trampled away into another room, leaving Severus alone amongst the messy surroundings. He scanned for an open place to sit, but there was none. Books or loose papers and_ Daily Prophet_ clippings were piled on top of the furniture.

Severus snarled and grabbed his wand, no longer able to take the sight of such unnecessary chaos. He flicked his wrist and the papers and books flew off the furniture and into neat stacks, leaving the wizard room to finally take a seat.

After much loud commotion in the kitchen, the retired Potion-maker emerged with a tray of tea and biscuits, which he placed on the coffee table before his guest, and took a spot in an old, worn chair beside Severus, not paying any notice to the newly uncluttered space.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Severus took a cup of the tea in his hand, more out of respect than want. "I won't beat around the bush with you, Hamilton. I came here on official business."

"Business?" Hamilton asked curiously, taking a large gulp of the tea. "You're still working at Hogwarts, I presume?"

"Indeed, yes."

"They still accepting Muggles into that school?"

Severus flinched ever so slightly and squeezed his cup. "Of course, Hamilton."

The old man's round pupils—bigger on account of his thick lenses—widened. "Oh, no, Severus, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't take offense. No, I was just curious is all. Durmstrang still hasn't made an exception to that rule, I'm afraid."

"Well, it's an ancient tradition at Durmstrang. I would be surprised if that were ever changed, quite frankly."

"Oh, believe me, they are as strict about pureblood families as ever. Not even the faculty is allowed to be of half-blood or less. Even after the Dark Lord's defeat, that rule didn't change, which still astounds me..."

"And you don't miss it?" Severus tried to ask with interest, though he hardly wished to prolong their conversation more than was absolutely necessary.

Hamilton scratched his head, his white hair beginning to recede at the very top. "Not really, no. I like having time for myself. How long has it been for you, Severus? Twenty-five years? Thirty?"

Severus smirked and glanced down at his cup. "Thirty-six."

Hamilton drew back in his chair. "My goodness, that long, Severus? Dear me, I really have lost all track of time, haven't I?"

"Perhaps more of this youthberry white is called for," Severus mused darkly.

Hamilton cackled and batted his hand. "My goodness, thirty-six years..." His voice trailed off and he grabbed a biscuit, chopping down on it for a moment. "And how is your family? How are the girls?"

"They're well, thank you. Hailey started this year."

"Slytherin?"

"No, Gryffindor, like her mother."

"Ahhh, yes, well, I'm not surprised. I haven't seen her since she was a youngling. She's eleven now?"

"Yes, she'll turn twelve next spring."

"My, my... How the time flies... How is your wife?"

"As clever as always."

Hamilton gave a half-smirk, his bushy eyebrows narrowing. "She's still working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Yes, and she's come quite a ways in her position." Severus cast his eyes towards the fireplace to his right, soaking in its warmth as he reflected upon his wife.

"Appealing the pro-pureblood laws, correct?"

Severus nodded, taking a moment to finally sip his hot tea. "It's been more of a headache then she anticipated, but she's making progress."

Hamilton scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Does the general public know what your wife does? For a living, I mean?"

Severus's black eyes gazed at the fellow Potion-maker with keen interest, unsure as to the manner of his question. "I would imagine so. She fought alongside Harry Potter in the war and anyone associated with that man is bound to become known on one level or another." Hamilton bowed his head a few times, causing Severus to raise an eyebrow towards him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, pureblood advocacy still runs strong in the wizarding community, Severus, and, in light of recent events, I hope you and she are being careful..."

Severus cautiously put down his cup, tensing his already rigid body as he stared at Hamilton with fresh anxiety. "That's why I came to see you, Hamilton."

"Oh?"

"These poisoning incidents... What do you make of them? I saw the clippings you've been cutting out of our newspaper. You must have some hypothesis of your own brewing."

Hamilton shook his hand teasingly. "You don't miss a thing, my old friend. Just as mindful and observant as ever."

Severus offered him a wry smile in return but remained still, waiting with disguised earnestness for a reply to his inquiry. Hamilton rested his arms on his chair and looked about the room, as if searching for something in particular, but then he pushed his black glasses up on his nose and stared back at the Slytherin with a grave expression.

"These incidents are quite alarming, Severus, I must say. I don't think any of the deaths themselves are coincidental, but I do think this is an attack on the wizarding community at large. At the very least, I would imagine it is against any of those who share non-pureblood sentiments, which obviously would make up the majority."

"So, you _do_ believe it is pureblood-related? How so?"

"I have it on good authority from an old contact at Durmstrang. Naturally, it is rather hearsay, as he claims to know so from someone else, but it is a theory we share. Those British Ministry officials poisoned at St. Mungo's, for instance, are quite peculiar, are they not?

"Oliver Greenway worked for Fudge but was an adamant supporter of Rufus Scrimgeour before he was killed. Then Oliver and his family went into hiding when Pius Thicknesse took over. Alice Sparrow may seem like an unlikely victim, but her parents fought against the Dark Lord in the Second War. They were tortured and killed, unfortunately. And I find Barclay Oxenbrigg's death the most unsettling of all. The man helped put countless Death Eaters on trial right after the war ended and worked tirelessly with Kingsley Shacklebolt over the years, overseeing the majority of the paperwork of those trials. His death is far too coincidental and significant to be ignored, Severus."

"And the Clausson family?"

"Ahhh, yes," Hamilton reflected with a gravitating sigh, the wrinkles in his face sinking. "Well, the wife, Maggie, her family was pureblood. Gregory was Muggle-born. I'm not completely sure of the connection but, from what I understand, Maggie and her family were recruited to join the Dark Lord's supporters during the Second War but refused. Mind you, not many pureblood families dared to decline the Death Eaters back then. It must have been quite alarming to refuse.

"Gregory and Maggie attended Beauxbatons Academy and I know for a fact that Maggie was admitted to Durmstrang but her parents refused to let her attend, apparently very much set against the pureblood regulations at the time. Her parents did not want her to receive what they considered to be a 'confined' magical education.

"Furthermore, the fact that several Aurors have gotten ill from examining these elixirs is very concerning, Severus. Whoever is brewing these poisons is—"

"A very advanced Potion-maker, yes, I agree," Severus interjected, thinking over the background information Hamilton gave him with an inquisitive brow.

"You had best be careful, my friend..."

Severus peered over at the old wizard with curiosity again. "Should I?"

"You are a renowned Potion-maker with a past... A past that I daresay many people would not hesitate to use against you, I'm afraid. The fact that whoever is behind this is a Potion-maker only makes the matter for practitioners like you and I more dangerous."

"Yes, I am well-aware of the fact, Hamilton."

Hamilton leaned forward in his chair, his stubby fingers digging into the armrests. "But are you _really?_" he asked with urgency.

Severus's stark eyebrows came together, contrasting with his washed out complexion. "Of course, Hamilton, what do you take me for?" he snarled irritably, intertwining his hands together to keep from losing his nerve.

"You have a family now, Severus. It is no longer just you who is vulnerable. Keep that in mind. Just be mindful of what's at stake."

"You talk as if you know more than you are letting on, old man."

Hamilton returned the Potions Master's inklings with a perturbing smile. "I do..."

"Then go on," Severus encouraged with an abiding stare.

"I know what happened to your daughters at the Quidditch match recently... The third Bludger... The jinxed broom..."

Severus's stiff upper body stirred. "How do you—"

"How do I know?" Hamilton interrupted with a snicker. "A former student of mine was in attendance that day and relayed the information to me on a recent visit. I believe he dated your wife at one time; or, at the very least, he fancied her."

Severus gave a low hiss at what he considered to be an unfortunate reality, even though he knew that Hermione was his and no one else's. Still, the notion of another man in Hermione's past riled him more than he cared to admit, and Hamilton instantly deciphered Severus's reaction and pressed on.

"Viktor Krum. Surely, you might remember him from the Triwizard Tournament all those years ago?"

"Yes, of course," Severus grumbled unpleasantly, his upper lip twitching at the name. "What was he doing at Hogwarts?"

"Well, he claims to have wanted to pay a visit to your wife. He knows of your marriage and of your two children being Quidditch players. I think he hoped to chance a meeting with her at the game, but then the accident happened and the poor chap lost the opportunity—"

"I hardly see the relevance of this, Hamilton!" Severus snapped, causing the elderly wizard to chuckle and scratch his head again.

"Well, I think you will in a moment, my friend. Mr. Krum was seated on the opposite side of the teacher's box, near where the Bludger came after your eldest. Her name is Lily, correct? My mind is running away with me."

Severus slowly leaned forward, his pale face growing intense. He stared at Hamilton with a newfound earnestness that had only been hinted at before.

"Did he see anything?" he asked with bated breath. "Did he see someone?"

"He _thinks_ he did, although he couldn't confirm anything to me with certainty..."

"_Yes?_"

"There were several cloaked figures who were seated in the next row from him—and he never got a very close look at their faces as they kept their hoods up—but he saw them enter and situate themselves together in a group. They all had on black cloaks, and Mr. Krum only noticed them because he thought their, um, drab attire to be rather conspicuous. And the fact that they kept their faces hidden under their cloaks he also thought to be odd. Durmstrangs have quite the gift for intuition, you know. Your school shouldn't be so quick to overlook our students' cognizance."

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes, desperate for Hamilton to continue. "Anyway, when the incident happened, Mr. Krum got to his feet like the majority of those around him, but when he happened to peer over at the group of wizards in hooded cloaks, they were seated. He thought they looked rather fixated on what was happening, and he thinks he saw one of the men staring at your daughters without blinking. I believe Mr. Krum said it was the one on the end of the bench, closest to him. Naturally, he can't confirm this for sure, but I could tell when he was here that he was pretty shook up about it."

Severus unconsciously clenched his fists, the temperature in the middle of his chest rising. "Why on earth did your former student not think to report this?"

"I believe he came to me for advice, Severus, and I told him to contact you and the school, for that matter. He wanted to at least write to your wife, if nothing else. I would have thought you'd have received a reply by now?"

Severus growled, unable to control his frustrations. "Not that I'm aware of! Unless he has written to the Headmistress, then I have not been privy to any notice from him! This would have been helpful to know weeks ago, Hamilton. Why did you not present this information to me sooner?"

Hamilton sighed and tapped his hands on his armrests, an act that never failed to annoy Severus. The aged wizard had been doing it for as long as he had known him, and it was always irksome.

"Well, Severus, Mr. Krum didn't visit me right after the accident, and I didn't know about it until he told me. I assumed he would take care of the matter himself and seek you out as I suggested. I'm very surprised you didn't know. I could tell by the look on your face earlier that you weren't privy to this information. I'm very disappointed in Mr. Krum, I'm not sure why he has stalled on this..."

"I wrote to you more than a week ago," Severus snarled, his ill mood climbing, "and received no reply, mind you! What have you to say to that?"

"Ahhh, yes," Hamilton chuckled in reply, making Severus's upper lip twitch. "I'm awful with following up on letters, my good man. You know that."

"This is a serious matter, Hamilton! Or do you not see it as such?"

"Of course I do, and I assume that that's why you've come to see me."

Severus cast his eyes back on the fireplace, not wanting to look upon the peculiar wizard anymore. He felt depleted, and the warmth of the flames made his eyelids heavy. That cozy, sleepy sensation reminded him of home, the one place he would like to be more than anywhere else at the moment.

Hamilton observed his colleague for a time, then adjusted his bow tie and reclined in his chair. "Are you well?" he asked softly.

Severus's shoulders jerked and his eyes fluttered several times. "Pardon?"

"Are you feeling all right?" Hamilton inquired again, his large eyes narrowed, scrutinizing Severus with unmistakable suspicion. "I daresay you look quite awful."

"I'm perfectly fine," Severus quibbled, turning away from him, annoyed.

"Did St. Mungo's ever find you the anti-venom? Have you yourself ever found one?"

Severus's eyes expanded slightly and a rosy hue emerged on his cheeks, coloring his otherwise white skin. "No," he hissed quietly, running his fingers through his hair.

"I see..." An underlying sadness crept across Hamilton's wrinkled face, and his scrutiny of the dark wizard before him softened. His eyes were no longer playful and did not carry the wonder they had before. "I'm sorry, Severus. I wish there was more I could do for you, my friend. If you were willing to share your symptoms with me, then perhaps I could come up with an elixir that might alleviate some of the pain?"

Severus fastened his hands together in his lap, wanting nothing more than to divert from the touchy subject. "I have tried everything, Hamilton, but thank you. Augustus Pye has been overseeing my care for some time now."

"Ahhh, Augustus, yes," Hamilton replied with fondness. "He is the best there is. I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, there's not much more the healer can do for me. It is what it is."

Hamilton shook his head, unsatisfied with Severus's unemotional answer. "There must be a missing link somewhere, Severus. I would consider it a great privilege to try to come up with something that might help you."

Severus waved the Potion-maker's proposal away with a growl. "That is quite unnecessary, Hamilton. I have already told you, I have tried everything myself, and there is nothing more to be done."

"It is hard to be the patient _and_ the Potion-maker, Severus, wouldn't you agree? Makes it tough to always think clearly when you are unwell, yes?" The old man fumbled through his pockets with excitement, suddenly in much livelier spirits. "Perhaps I could help. I have all the time in the world now, and I would consider it a great challenge."

"_A challenge?_" Severus stared, offended by his friend's remark. He hardly considered his illness something of a game, as the wizard before him seemingly did.

"Yes, of course! For Merlin's sake, man, at least let me try! You did a great deal for me at one time, as I'm sure you recall... The least I can do is return the favor, if I may!"

"Don't bring that up, Hamilton, and you needn't use it as leverage either. It was a long time ago."

Hamilton offered a rather hurt expression. "It's not leverage, my friend. You got the Dark Lord to spare my life. I still don't know how you managed it, but you did. You saved me from torture and execution. At least allow me the opportunity to help _you_ now..."

Severus was on the verge of attacking the man verbally and fought to maintain his composure. He shut his eyes momentarily and took several calculated breaths. When he returned his attention again to the retired instructor, the wizard was on the edge of his seat and rubbing his hands together in an exhilarated manner, his demeanor far more cheerful than a moment ago. He was wearing a rather sly smile as well.

"If you wish to waste your time and valuable resources at my expense, then that is your unfortunate decision!" Severus snarled roughly, pointing an index finger at him as a threat. "But don't you dare say that I didn't warn you already!"

Hamilton clapped his hands together and beamed at the foreboding guest on his couch. "Wonderful! Oh, I do love a good provocation! Yes, indeed. I will need to know everything about your illness though, if we are to get started."

Severus sighed and stumbled as he rose to his feet. Hamilton got up as well, and his thick eyebrows rose at seeing his younger colleague struggle to maintain his balance. He reached out and unconsciously grabbed Severus by the arm, but the Slytherin quickly whisked himself free from Hamilton's grasp, staring at him with a mixture of horror and disdain.

"I see you have coordination problems, which I assume are the result of the snake bite. Imbalance can be quite dangerous, Severus. Have you ever considering a walking stick?"

Severus drew in a weighty breath and glared at Hamilton with a menacing expression that would have frightened most adults, let alone children. He looked positively evil and growled at the short, chubby man, displaying his teeth.

"I am_ not_ your patient, nor one of your lab experiments, Hamilton! And I am more than capable of walking just fine on my own, old man!"

Hamilton chuckled at his friend's terribly sour disposition. "Canes aren't so bad, my friend. I use one on occasion."

"You need a head transplant, not a cane!" Severus jeered, which only made Hamilton cackle even louder.

"Take my advice, Severus. Getting old is a horrible, debilitating affair. If I were not relatively content with my life, I would have done away with it a long time ago. Any dignity and self-pride a man has is robbed of him in his later years; taken against his will and without the power to stop it. Any wizard who claims that getting older is a beauty—that, because we possess magic, we somehow hold the key to outwitting time—is a fool."

Severus adjusted his coat, which he had not removed since entering the house, and grumbled in response, "Well, I'm hardly as old as you, Hamilton, so watch what you say."

Hamilton shook his head playfully and withdrew a crumbled up piece of parchment and quill from his pockets. He peered up at Severus eagerly through his thick lenses.

"Can you tell me about your symptoms then?"

Severus sighed again and took a step towards him, his countenance both weary and resolved. "I'm afraid that will have to wait, Hamilton. I am on my way home and late enough as it is."

The aged wizard withdrew his parchment and quill, the excitement fading from his face, but he continued to survey Severus with keen interest. "Very well," he agreed, fumbling again with his pockets, "but I will be in touch with you very soon, my friend, so don't ignore my owls!"

Severus rolled his eyes dramatically. "I thought you were terrible with written correspondences, Hamilton?"

"Ahhh, yes, but when a challenge is presented to me, I make every effort to follow up on it! I won't let up on you either, so don't dismiss my questions when they come your way, understood?"

Severus growled as a manner of answering and brushed past the wizard to the door. He whisked it open, the wind howling against his face, making his hair and coat wave behind him wildly.

"Severus," Hamilton called to him above the roaring gust. Severus reluctantly turned his dark features towards the man, his eyes narrowed and half-masked by his hair which thrashed helplessly against the wind. "Be careful, my friend. The poisons... Your daughters' accidents... There's a connection between them, I'm sure of it. Your wife needs to be very mindful at work, too. Be on your guard, all of you."

Severus did not reply, his visage unreadable, and offered Hamilton a swift bow before exiting through the front door. By the time Hamilton reached the opening, the Hogwarts professor had Disapparated out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	26. The Slytherin Godson

**************A/N: Hey, HG/SS shippers! This chapter is divided into two parts with the first being mainly a flashback (still many more of these to come, I promise!) It's a pretty long chapter as well for you to sink your teeth into, so I hope you enjoy it! :)**************

**************Thank you _so much_ for all of your feedback! You all continue to wow me, and I greatly appreciate it! Continue to let me know your thoughts. I'm always curious to hear what you all are thinking..  
><strong>************

**************_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>************

**************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. **************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Slytherin Godson<strong>

Hermione mucked about in the family room, glancing through old family photo albums as Jeannie rested on the floor with her coloring book. For a four-year-old, Hermione mused how very peculiar at coloring her daughter was; she never inched outside of the lines as toddlers generally did. As she finished a particular page, the figurine sprouted to life and danced about the page. Jeannie giggled softly before shifting to the next page and repeating the process.

Hermione smiled down at her before returning her attention to one of the albums in her hand, filled with various moving pictures from the past. She loved reminiscing over the photographs and scanned them often when Severus and the girls were away. In some strange way, the pictures brought her comfort and subdued her longings and anxieties, though only just.

Hermione turned the page and her hand passed over the images, her fingers tracing the delicate edges with care. Gazing down at a more recent photograph, she remembered vividly the time it was taken, as if it were yesterday. Her eyes peered down at the tot with big, raven curls on the ground again as her mind began to wonder, regressing to a former time and a not-too-distant memory...

_It was almost five years ago in the middle of summer. The heat was stifling, reaching near ninety degrees. Hermione was, thankfully, inside her comfortably cool home but locked in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat with a frazzled look on her face._

Oh, my god_, her mind kept racing over and over again. Those were the only words she seemed capable of grasping since the previous evening. _I've tested a million times. Yes, it's true. It has to be. There's no doubt about it, Hermione, so get that through your thick skull already!

_Hermione's hunched frame suddenly straightened when she heard a muffled, deep growl nearby. She sucked in a breath and waited for the voice to become clearer. She heard loud footsteps approach the bathroom and stop right in front of the door._

_"Hermione?" The doorknob rattled. "Hermione? Are you still in there?"_

_"Um, yes," she replied in a faint voice, that sounded very small and unlike herself._

_"Well, come out already!" Severus barked, jingling the handle again. "You've been in there all morning. Or should I use my wand?"_

_Hermione leaped up from the toilet seat, her skin flushing excitedly. "Don't you dare, Severus! I'll be out in a moment."_

_The pretty Gryffindor adjusted her pink blouse and flowing grey pants before stepping to the doorknob and gripping it tight. She closed her eyes and swallowed, mustering the calmness she would undoubtedly need for the next several minutes, and opened the door._

_Severus stood a few feet away with his hands drawn behind his back, his pale visage scrutinizing her with suspicion. His sturdy frame did not move, and, despite the excruciatingly hot temperature, he was still dressed in his infamous coat, leather boots, and cravat. The only item missing was his dramatic cloak, which was far too heavy for such weather._

_Hermione mused over his wardrobe silently. The sight of the countless buttons trailing down his chest and the tightness of the jacket that conformed to every muscle never failed to delight her and she found herself smiling at him rather seductively, which only increased Severus's curiosity. He raised an eyebrow but did not move from his spot near their four-poster bed._

_"What's going on with you?" he asked dryly, though he was, in fact, keenly interested._

_Hermione willed herself to ignore the question and strolled over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She loved the feel of the fabric, the stiffness of the material against her breasts. When she was a young girl, she had never imagined how that coat might feel._

_"I - I'm not sure how to tell you..."_

_Severus stared down at her with a skeptical brow, his black eyebrows narrowing. "Well, whatever it is, why the hell were you in the bathroom all morning? You missed breakfast, and the girls have been asking for you. Lily and Surina are at it again, and my nerves can't take much more of it. You're the only one who can talk any sense into those two."_

_Hermione offered him an apologetic look and reached up to kiss one of his cheeks. "I'm sorry, love," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his much larger one._

_She felt her husband's warm hands reach around and hug her back, drawing her near so that they were snug and bundled comfortably into one another's embrace. His face softened at receiving her affection._

_"So, what is it?" he smirked, the intensity of his irises boring into hers. "Out with it, you insufferable woman."_

_Hermione sighed, ignoring her husband's playful jest. She suddenly felt quite uncomfortable looking into the dark wizard's face, too worried about seeing his reaction once she told him the news. She kissed his cheek again and rested her head against his chest, reaching one hand around to stroke a few buttons that lined his torso._

_"Severus," she gulped, listening to the man's steady breathing as he continued to hold her tight, "I - I'm pregnant..."_

_As soon as the words escaped her lips, she felt him stiffen, and his chest stopped moving. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, waiting with bated breath for him to reply to her announcement._

_"Are you certain?" he breathed at last, his voice very low and cautious._

_Hermione slowly peered up at him. Of course, she could not make out that inscrutable stare, only noting that his complexion was a shade whiter than before and unreadable thoughts were stirring in that brilliant mind of his._

_"Yes, of course," she replied softly. "I - I've tested myself several times to be sure. It's true, Severus. I'm pregnant."_

_Much to her disappointment, Severus threw his hands off of her and stepped back, examining her fleetingly as if she were a mere stranger. He took another long moment to scrutinize the beautiful woman before him, but then his regard for her returned._

_"I thought we had that matter taken care of..."_

_His voice was quiet, reserved, and would seem unemotional to anyone other than her. Hermione stepped forward, closing the gap between them again, and she tugged longingly at a few of his buttons._

_"We did, sweetheart, but these things happen sometimes, and it did. To us."_

_Hermione was dismayed when Severus looked away from her, giving a low grunt in reply. His face contorted into some sort of agony, and Hermione reacted instantly by grabbing the masked side of his profile. She pulled him towards her, forcing him to give her his undivided attention._

_"Severus, I know this situation isn't ideal—"_

_"Hardly!" he snarled, against his better judgment._

_Hermione ignored his retort and pressed on. "Can't you be happy for us? For what has happened? I know it's a surprise, sweetheart, but it's wonderful, isn't it?"_

_"I..." Severus started, his thin mouth hanging open._

_Hermione held onto his coat, staring into his face with uncertainty. She needed her husband's reassurance but, to her growing dismay, none came. Severus abruptly turned from her and stalked to the opposite end of the room, his back now facing her. He lingered by the window where the curtains were half-drawn, though rays of sunlight still managed to peek through. They streamed into the room and outlined the professor's tall, imposing figure._

_"I thought we agreed, Hermione," came his hushed response after a pause. "I thought we agreed after Hailey. No more children..."_

_Hermione desperately wanted to go to him, but she knew he would just recoil from her touch, so she remained where she was, staring at the back of his head. How she wished in that moment that she could be a mind reader like him!_

_"We did agree, Severus, but the circumstances have changed. I don't know how it happened, but it did." When Severus did not say anything, Hermione grew desperate. "For Merlin's sake, Severus, talk to me! What would you have me do?"_

_Severus's upper body twitched and then froze, his back straightening, and Hermione let out a gasp as she came to the horrible realization. She knew what Severus was thinking but did not have the heart to say to her. The thought was abhorrent and caused her eyes to swell._

_"Severus! You couldn't possibly think that we could... How could you? How could you even fathom such an idea?"_

_Severus refused to turn around, although his head sunk in shame. "Hermione," he whispered in a very unhappy tone, "I... I'm too old for this. You know that."_

_"Severus—" Hermione began, appalled that he would make such a remark, but then Severus swiftly turned around and faced her head on, and she refrained. The miserable, woeful look he projected made her heart lodge in her throat._

_"You do remember what we discussed when you were pregnant with Hailey, don't you? You haven't forgotten, Hermione?"_

_"Of course I haven't! But, Severus, you're going to be fine. You _have_ to be fine!"_

_Severus stared at his wife for a while, not saying a word. She could not make out the emotions behind the familiar blackness, and her vision was growing blurry from the tears threatening to fall._

_Finally, Hermione could not subdue the emotions she was holding back. She rushed across the room and threw her arms around Severus's waist again, clinging to him in desperation, her hidden face wrought with despair. She sobbed quietly into his coat, which made Severus's unbending frame yield at last. He took her in his arms, and their bodies rocked back and forth in unison at a slow, even pace. Though he hated to hear her cry, he respectfully allowed it._

_"Hermione," he murmured, stroking his fingers through her hair, "we can't have this child. It wouldn't be fair."_

_Hermione continued to whimper as she met his weary gaze, her face red and wet. "But Severus—"_

_"This child deserves two parents, not just one, and both should be there to raise and love him or her. Wouldn't you agree? We don't know how long I will be around for Lily, Surina, and Hailey, and I thought we were both in agreement that taking such a risk on another child just wouldn't be right. That it wouldn't be the decent thing to do..."_

_"Severus, please..."_

_Hermione put her hand to her mouth to stifle another sob, much to his distress. He brought her back to him in one swift movement, and she cried noiselessly against his chest again for several more minutes. Severus shut his eyes against the pain of hearing his wife weep, hugging her securely in his powerful arms._

_"I'm sorry, my love," he breathed close to her ear, "I want to be happy about this, I really do. I'm admittedly shocked. I wish we could celebrate this moment like any normal couple should, but we can't. And you know we can't."_

_"You're not too old, Severus!" Hermione mumbled through her tears, causing a rare cackle to erupt from Severus's chest._

_"Yes, I am, dear. I don't think any teenager would appreciate having a sixty-something year old for a father. Even if I am a wizard and the age factor doesn't apply. I still look the part. It's not very hip, you know. Late fifties is going to bad enough for the three we already have."_

_Hermione slapped the stiffness of his jacket hard before wrapping her arms around him again, unable to let go. Severus was disturbed to hear her hopeless cries again. Had she really expected him to react differently? He suddenly felt guilty and disgruntled all at once._

_"Hermione, please listen to me. We cannot have this baby. I - I do not want to live on false hopes, and I didn't think you did either. We have no idea what might happen tomorrow, next week, next year... If something happens to me, I can't bear the thought of leaving you with more than you can handle."_

_"But Augustus said—"_

_"Augustus doesn't know any more than you or I, Hermione, and there are no guarantees."_

_"Precisely!" Hermione sniveled, wiping the tears on her cheeks. "So, why can't you just live in the here and now, Severus? Why can't you at least try? I'm begging you. Please?"_

_"Hermione..." Seeing her eyes filled with longing amidst the droplets falling down her face made Severus wince._

_"Please?" she pleaded, her lips quivering. "This is an amazing thing that has happened to us, Severus. Yes, it wasn't meant to happen. Yes, we shouldn't be in this situation at all, but it has happened to us, nevertheless, and for a reason at that. It's meant to be, don't you see? Can't you be excited and thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father again? We're going to have a baby, Severus. Can't you see the absolute miracle in that? _Can't you?_"_

_Her voice became increasingly distressed as she clutched Severus's shoulders and relayed to him her most restless desires, causing him to lapse back into silence. He did not know what to say, and he hated to see the woman he loved clinging to him out of torment and wistfulness that he had brought upon her._

_"Hermione, I want to believe that this is a wonderful thing, but..."_

_Hermione's upper body heaved in his embrace, her brow furrowing as her fingers dug deeper into his shoulders. "Please try, Severus. Please? That's all I ask. I don't expect you to come around to the idea right away. I understand your reservations, I really do, but please try, sweetheart. This is a wonderful moment in our lives. I don't want to remember it like this. I don't want to look back on this memory with regret. Do you?"_

_Severus could not will himself to say anything, but the look on his face in that moment spoke volumes to Hermione. The morbid expression in his eyes grew soft and yearning, his mouth forming into the slightest hint of a smile, and he took possession of Hermione's chin in one hand, tracing its outline with his fingers ever so gently._

_"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he purred quietly. "This is your moment."_

_"Don't say that. It is both of ours," she corrected firmly, to which he bowed in accordance._

_Hermione's caramel eyes promptly lit up, and the many tears on her face began to dry. She gathered Severus's pale hands into her own and planted firm kisses on them several times._

_"I can't believe this, Severus, can you? It is truly a miracle!"_

_"No, I - I can't believe it either," he offered with a hint of emotion, though looming doubts trickled at the back of his mind, dampening the celebration._

_Hermione took his hands and placed them on her flat stomach. Her fingers grazed his own as she gazed lovingly into his face, wanting to soak in his reaction._

_"What if it's a boy?" she whispered excitedly._

_Severus examined their interlocked hands on her stomach for a moment, the smile on his lips extending, much to Hermione's relief. "If it's a boy, he had better look like his beautiful mother or the poor bastard is screwed, I'm afraid."_

_Hermione's mouth dropped, and she slapped him on the chest reproachfully, though she could not help but giggle. She was far too elated now to remain glum any more._

_"It could be a girl, Severus."_

_Severus did not miss the opportunity to stare her down with his beady eyes, much like he had when she was his student. The reminder made her snigger._

_"Are you trying to put me in my grave, Hermione?"_

_The delighted Gryffindor leaned in to her Slytherin, touching her lips to his with undeniable passion and intimacy. Severus allowed Hermione to express her deep-seated feelings without reluctance, savoring the exchange with his eyes closed, wanting only to taste her lips, to feel her tongue and every sensation that came with her caress._

_When Hermione finally pulled away, breaking the bond, she cupped Severus's face in her palms and brought it inches from her own. "Are you happy, love?" she questioned earnestly. "I understand you might not be so now, but do you think you could be? Eventually?"_

_Severus heaved a prolonged sigh. "Not yet," he confessed, "but I think I can be. Eventually."_

A shot of green light erupted, and then Jeannie's euphoric cries interrupted Hermione's far away thoughts. She blinked several times and took in a familiar, heartwarming sight: a tall, pallid-faced man in billowing robes crouching down to receive a hug around the neck from a small child with bouncing, dark curls.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she squealed, jumping up and down as she hugged the wizard, who gripped her tightly in return. "Mummy, look! Daddy's home!"

Hermione rose from her seat, dropping the album onto the couch. She watched Severus stumble backward as he tried to get to his feet, and her body reacted with a terrified jolt. She rushed over to him just as he gathered his balance and threw her arms around his back, squeezing him as firmly as she could.

Severus did the same and buried his protruding nose into the nape of her neck. Her vanilla scent was intoxicating, and he willfully allowed himself a moment to take it in.

"Hermione," he murmured in a weary, drawn out voice that made her shoulders tense.

"Severus?" she whispered back, reluctantly pulling away to survey him carefully. "Are you all right? You sound awful."

He nodded, brushing off her concerns as was usual. Hermione wanted to inquire further, but she was so thrilled to see him that she permitted her reservations to pass. She pecked his lips and took his face into her possession as Jeannie tugged happily at Severus's robes.

"You're late, you know!" she teased, garnering a grunted retort from her husband.

"I tried to be as fast as I could."

Hermione quickly kissed one of his sallow cheeks, not wanting him to think she was in any way upset by his tardiness. She was just glad to have him home at last. She waltzed behind him and reached around to remove his winter coat, as well as the trademark cloak underneath. Severus wanted to object, but she was too quick. He quickly gave in and turned his attention to Jeannie as Hermione disappeared into another room to put them away.

"How are you, pumpkin?"

"Good!" Jeannie replied, with a very pleasant grin that showed off her porcelain doll characteristics. "I have something for you, Daddy!"

"You do?"

Severus's eyebrows rose curiously as the toddler skipped away. She vanished out of the room and down the hallway. He heard her tiny footsteps scurry along the wooden floorboards before fading.

Hermione suddenly emerged at his side, taking his hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze. "How did it go with Professor Cosworth?"

Severus's stark eyes fluttered towards her, and he could not help but survey her lovely dainty nose, rosy cheeks, flawless skin, and enticing lips. She was so different from when she was a mere eleven-year-old student of his. The buck teeth and wild curls were gone, replaced by a sensual woman who, to him, was endlessly fascinating.

"Severus?"

Severus blinked a few times, soaking in Hermione's now apprehensive stare. He cleared his throat and turned to face her directly.

"It went well enough. Cosworth gave me a few of his theories, and they all sound very logical to me. He confirmed a few of my own as well."

"And?" the clever witch prodded, interested in obtaining new information. "What did he say?"

Severus let out a heavy sigh. All of the particulars of that conversation with the Durmstrang Potion-maker were racking his brain, and the thought of repeating everything to her was more than a little aggravating at the present. Hermione sensed Severus's sentiments without him uttering a word and wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him into her.

"You can tell me later," she stated reassuringly, peering up at him with a radiance she always bestowed upon him.

"Thank you," he growled in a subtly pleasant fashion. "I will, I promise."

Hermione reached up onto her tip toes and kissed the bridge of his nose, much to his personal amusement. He offered her a devilish sneer in return.

"No matter, but don't get too comfortable, Severus."

Severus's brow crinkled. "Why is that?"

"Because we're having company for dinner tonight."

"Company?" Severus snarled critically, his face turning glum. "Why? _Who?_"

Hermione stifled a laugh at her husband's agitation. "Your godson." When Severus let out a low moan of protest, she pulled his body into hers with a playful tug. "I ran into him last week. He's really wanted to see you for some time, Severus. I think you owe it to him, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Severus grumbled, though his jaw was clenched. "His timing couldn't be worse though. I'd much prefer to just be with you and Jeannie tonight."

Hermione felt warmth penetrate her chest at Severus's simple, yet profound, confession. It was something he was prone to displaying only in private—strictly for her—but it was always sincerely given.

"We are all yours this weekend," she purred against his cheek.

"You'd better be."

* * *

><p>"Severus, Draco is here," Hermione announced, as she propped the door open.<p>

Draco showed up at the Snape family home just before six o'clock, much to Severus's displeasure, though he had to admit to being partially pleased to see the familiar boy he had once tutored. Draco simply had no idea how much he was intruding upon Severus's personal time with his family, but he tried to suppress his frustrations when the man came flying into the den—their personal reading room—with his usual smug smile, his nose sniffing the air with what to anyone else would have seemed like indifference.

Draco took a moment to survey his former professor's unusual, slouched position. Severus was seated on a plush couch on the opposite end of the room, next to a window with a burning fireplace off to the right. The blaze turned his ashen skin orange and his black pupils sprung to life as a result of the bright, flickering flames.

Severus had his feet propped up on a coffee table, and, to Draco's amusing sight, a furry, dark companion was seated on the man's lap, a cat whom Hermione had brought home several years ago that quickly became a permanent member of the Snape household. The cat was resting with its yellow eyes closed as Severus stroked its back with one hand and held a book in the other. Both the feline and his master peered up at Draco when he entered the room rather abruptly.

"Draco," Severus drawled with a nod.

"Severus!" Draco exclaimed, in much livelier spirits. "It's really good to see you."

Severus wanted to rise to greet his godson properly but his body was well situated, and then there was the implicit fact that he simply could not will his painful limbs to move. He hesitated and glanced across the room at Hermione, hoping she might catch the meaning behind his delay. She seemed to understand immediately and took a few steps into the room, momentarily distracting Draco's attention.

"I'll make you two some tea, unless you prefer coffee? Draco, why don't you have a seat? I won't be long."

"Coffee would be great, thanks," Draco replied, as he started to remove his winter coat.

Hermione turned to Severus, but he shook his head before she could ask. "None for me, thank you."

Draco peered down at the professor curiously as Hermione exited the room. "Still not much of an appetite these days?" There was a hint of concern in his voice that Severus did not catch.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Severus propped himself up, wincing a bit as he did so, but Draco quickly gathered what the weak man was trying to do and his face turned somber. He reached down and touched Severus's shoulder.

"Don't get up," he offered quietly, causing Severus to tense at the unexpected touch.

Draco seemed unaware of his former teacher's cold reaction and took a seat in a chair opposite the couch, his eyes scanning the room that was filled to the brim with books. It was extensive, but very well kept and orderly.

"Read much?" he mused with a wry smile.

"Yes," Severus replied, watching the blonde man carefully, "it's a favorite pastime. You might consider giving it a try, Draco; might even learn a thing or two."

Draco grinned and cackled softly. "I never was much for reading up on our Potions texts, was I? No. _The Daily Prophet_ is about all I can stomach these days."

"I take it you've seen the latest poisoning incidents then?"

Draco's smile disappeared, his face suddenly grave and uneasy. "Yes, I have. It's quite unnerving. Three more from St. Mungo's dead. I know there were thirteen initially that were in critical condition and five dead. Now there are three more that can be added to the pile."

"Yes, well, a few stragglers who apparently purchased draughts for personal use from Knockturn Alley not too long ago just made the papers this morning. Six dead, two in critical condition at St. Mungo's."

Draco frowned at the news. "I haven't checked the paper today. I was running around like a mad man, so I missed that. It sounds like it's getting worse, Severus..."

"Indeed."

Severus finally shut his book and tossed it aside as the cat in his lap repositioned itself, purring softly. Severus paused to stroke its head, which made the animal shut its eyes in absolute rapture at the man's small dose of affection.

"How have you been, Draco?" he uttered after a time, peering up at his old pupil, who was watching the exchange between him and the cat with curiosity.

"I'm doing all right, thanks. Astoria and I just celebrated our fifteenth wedding anniversary last weekend."

"Congratulations," Severus stated politely.

"Thanks. We just had a small get-together with my mother and father. It would have been nice to have Scorpius home for the occasion, but, as I understand it, he has been inundated with homework from his Potions professor."

Severus smirked but did not offer a retort. He heaved a weighty sigh and shifted a little in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Once his body felt relatively relaxed, he turned his attention to Draco again with reservation.

"How is your father?"

Draco seemed surprised by that question and his eyes expanded before returning quickly to their normal shape. "As intolerable as always," he offered with a scowl.

"Draco..."

"Well, it's the truth. You know how my father is. I would have thought the war would have changed him for the better, but he's built himself right back up to how he used to be. He's a prideful, arrogant prick."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"No," Draco moaned, sounding very unhappy. "I would think you would understand what I mean, sir."

Severus surveyed Draco in a much gentler light, though his face did not read as such. "I_ do_ understand, Draco, but I still say you're being a bit hard on him."

"Well, I _do_ love him. Merlin knows why..."

"He's your father," Severus said warily. "Regardless of his faults, he will always be your father, and he was quite broken after the war, Draco. You should remember that in the back of your mind. He and your mother went through hell back then."

"In all fairness, so did you."

Draco peered across the void, greatly unsettled by what he saw. Severus Snape had always been a strong, secure, and very proud man to the young Malfoy, but over the years, and more particularly on this visit, he looked rather dazed and worn out; and, perhaps, even older than what Draco remembered.

"My personal mishaps were no worse than Lucius's," Severus stated matter-of-factly, removing his legs from the coffee table and crossing one over the other.

"Oh, yes, they were!" Draco corrected with much feeling. "My father's troubles were nothing on the level of what you yourself went through, Severus. Don't make light of it for my family's sake. We hardly deserve it."

Draco watched his former teacher for a moment, not really waiting for a reply. Severus merely sighed again and cast his attention away from his guest, staring intently at the fireplace instead. Draco leaned forward in his chair and broke the stillness.

"You turned out quite differently when all was said and done, I might add, for the _better_. That's the difference between you and my father."

Severus brushed off his compliment with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We all experience war in different ways, Draco. Give your father a little more credit for being able to pull himself back up at all. Some couldn't even muster the courage to keep going when the war ended."

"Well, you did, Severus. Mind you, we're all very grateful for it, although I can't take credit for being the most appreciative of your willingness. That belongs to Granger."

"Draco," Severus snarled wickedly, and the younger Slytherin quickly corrected himself.

"I'm sorry. _Hermione_."

"Yes, well, she's also my wife. You can show a little more respect than that."

Draco blushed sheepishly at Severus's scolding; for a fleeing moment, it was like being back at Hogwarts. He managed a meek half smile and decided to change topics.

"I understand my son hasn't been doing so well in your class?"

Severus shot Draco an unsympathetic expression. "That is true, but then he hasn't been taking the reading assignments too seriously either. I'm afraid he takes after _you_ a little too much."

Draco shook his head, showcasing a mischievous grin. "I'm sorry, Severus. I'll talk to him. He should be applying himself more."

"Don't push him too hard."

Draco stared at Severus with some surprise. Severus's visage may have been inscrutable, but his tone hinted at an emotional, cautious suggestion that Draco understood very well.

"I'm not my father, Severus. At least, Merlin, I hope I'm not..."

After a short pause, the dark wizard inclined his head slightly. "No, you're not, Draco."

Draco shifted in his chair and folded his hands together, not looking away. "Scorpius has been getting an awful lot of attention from my father these days. A little too much for my taste. Astoria doesn't think I should worry, and she doesn't seem to understand why it troubles me, but I find it disconcerting, Severus. My father has been showering him with gifts and comes by the house unannounced all the time to see him—"

The sound of the door creaking open brought the conversation to a halt. Hermione sauntered into the room with a tray in her hands. She placed it on the table between them, and Draco reached over to grab a hot cup of coffee for himself, bowing his head in appreciation.

Draco took a moment to sip the hazelnut brew before peering up at the unconventional couple seated opposite him. Hermione was next to Severus, her thigh touching his, with both of her hands cupping one of the professor's. She rubbed it ever so gently, almost trying to be discrete about touching him, and yet, the stare she gave him carried obvious regard. Severus, on the other hand, glanced back with a seemingly blank expression, but Draco noted the subtle exchange of love that passed between the two before they tore their eyes away from one another and back to their guest.

"So, what have you two been discussing in my absence?"

There was a hesitation from both, but then Draco broke the tension straightaway. "The fact that I can't call you 'Granger' anymore, Granger," he teased with a smug smile.

Hermione stifled a laugh, though she also shot him a reproachful glare. Severus, however, found no humor in Draco's remark and let out a dangerous growl that shook the younger Slytherin from his playful jest.

"What did I just say, Draco?" he breathed, in the familiar tone of the foreboding professor that he was.

"Oh, c'mon, Severus," Draco replied, kidding. His eyebrows were raised and his cheeks were flushing bright red. "It's just a little fun."

"You are not to call my wife that name anymore!" Hermione fought the urge to cackle by biting hard on her lip. "You will show her respect or you can leave my house!"

Draco's face went a shade whiter and he stared at his godfather, stunned. Hermione compressed Severus's hand.

"Severus," she whispered, eluding a calmness that brought his temper down a notch, "he's just teasing harmlessly. It's all right. I'm over it."

"Well, I'm not!"

"All right, all right," Draco threw up his free hand adamantly. "No more name calling, I promise."

"At least not when this one's around," Hermione provoked happily, pointing towards her husband with a forceful nod of her head.

Draco sniggered, though he quickly noted Severus was not taking any pleasure in their sporting banter. He was staring them both down with that familiar disapproving, teacher-like attitude.

"In that case, remind me not to come to your defense again," he growled to the beaming witch beside him.

Hermione seemed to find Severus's anger endearing rather than frightening, and she stifled her laughter as best she could. She whisked a few hairs away from Severus's face in her usual affectionate way, but he instantly recoiled from such a public display, which Draco could not help but take personal enjoyment in witnessing. Hermione was not bothered by her husband's withdrawal.

"Oh, please," she sighed, weaving her arm around Severus's back. "You needn't defend me, love. I can easily hold my own against Draco."

"You'll _try_," Draco challenged with a crooked smile.

Hermione tittered back and nudged the powerful wizard seated next to her, trying to coax him out of his foul mood. "I daresay I could take _you_ as well."

Draco and Hermione continued to laugh, but Severus only glanced at his wife with his accustomed scowl. After a few awkward moments with no pleasant reaction from the Potions Master, Draco swallowed and gazed down at the shag carpet, nervous. Hermione turned to Severus to scorn him for his sour temper, but was met with heavy, tired eyelids. Her reaction softened.

"You'll have to forgive him, Draco," she whispered as she continued to cup her husband's hand. "Severus has been quite overworked this term—_again_—and I think it's getting the better of him. He's just exhausted."

"Hermione!" Severus hissed, exposing his teeth.

Draco cast his eyes from the Gryffindor to the Slytherin, confused by the silent, peculiar exchanges between them. Hermione seemed genuinely surprised at Severus's ill response.

"What?" she breathed in a much lower voice, though Draco could hear every word. "Severus, you're tired. It's been a very long day. You should probably—"

"Don't start on me!" he hissed, swiftly removing his hand from her grasp and inching himself away from her with difficulty.

"I wasn't starting on you," Hermione berated him with a vexed brow. "I was simply telling Draco that you're going through a lot, Sev—"

"Stop it!"

He tried to muster the strength to rise from the couch and leave, but his efforts were in vain, and he collapsed back into his spot easily. Meanwhile, the cat jumped down from his master's lap and flew out of the room as a result of the growing rift.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

Hermione crossed her arms and stared him down. Severus growled, grimacing at something Draco could not comprehend as he attempted to rise again.

"Your incessant and unnecessary fussiness, that's what!"

"Oh, don't give me that! And don't give Draco that either! We both know you too well! He can clearly see for himself what's going on. People aren't fooled by your theatrics anymore, Severus Snape!"

Severus drew a painful breath before a deep growl erupted from his thin lips, causing Draco to startle in his chair. It had been quite a while since he had seen his godfather so riled up.

"_Enough!_ Let me alone, you intolerable woman!"

Hermione's mouth dropped in both shock and hurt. "_What?_ Oh, is that what I am now? 'Intolerable'? Well, excuse me for caring!"

"Um, all right, you two..."

Draco shifted uneasily, not sure what to make of the argument ensuing in front of him. Severus tried to rise from the couch a third time, but his body was now trembling uncontrollably. The alien temper, forming somewhere near the center of his chest, began to rise, and Severus closed his eyes against the burning sensation, trying with all of his might to keep it at bay.

_Not now... Merlin, please not now..._

Hermione seemed oblivious to her husband's changing demeanor. "Oh, stop it, Severus!" she huffed when Severus mumbled something inaudible. She turned away from him in frustration. "You are quite impossible, you know that?"

"You're one to talk!" he wheezed.

"Um, all right, let's calm down," Draco tried again, feeling increasingly more awkward at the marital altercation.

Hermione did not seem to hear her guest and was muttering something heatedly under her breath—no doubt about her aggravating husband—while Severus kept his eyelids shut, grimacing against the pains that were rising and growing worse. He hunched over and suddenly clutched his chest, his breathing turning labored and strained.

Draco jerked in his chair. "Severus! Are you all right?"

Hermione lapsed out of her fury for a moment to glance over at Severus, now doubled over and gasping for air. Hermione's rage immediately flew to the back of her mind and she closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around him protectively, surveying him with sudden anxiety.

"Sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?"

Severus moaned in agony and tried to turn away from her, continuing to hunch over with his long hair curtaining his contorted face. The humiliation was beyond anything he had experienced in quite some time, and he was grateful that his hair acted as a shield between him and the concerned faces of those he cared about.

Draco whisked his blonde head around when he heard a pair of small feet shuffle into the room. Hermione, however, was too distracted by Severus's loud gasps for breath to hear Jeannie approaching.

"Daddy?" the little one called, her voice shaken and slight. Draco wasted no time and spun out of his chair, taking one last chance to peer down at his ailing godfather before rushing over to Jeannie to escort her from the room. "What's wrong?" The bright child peered up at Draco with worried, expressive eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie," he replied hastily, pushing her out of the room before she could get a good look at her father bent over in some kind of physical torment. "Why don't you show me that moving drawing you made earlier?"

Hermione watched them disappear, immensely grateful to Draco for taking such a thoughtful initiative that many still did not think the man possessed. She heard their muffled voices echoing down the hallway, but only just. Severus's strenuous breaths were unsettling.

"I'm going to get your tonics," she whispered as reassuringly as she could, although she was more than ruffled by Severus's grave condition. She started to rise from the couch but Severus reached out and grabbed one of her wrists, pulling her back down beside him with all of the power he could muster.

"No!" he panted. "I - I'll be f - fine. Give me a - a minute."

"Absolutely not!" Hermione exclaimed, gazing at him with a critical, distressed look. "You're overdue to take them. Let me get them."

"No! Please!"

"Calm down, Severus. Don't talk; you'll only make it worse. Just try to relax. I'll be right back."

Hermione reluctantly rose from her spot, afraid to leave him alone, but her brain willed her agile legs to move. She flew down the hallway towards their bedroom, passing Draco and Jeannie in the sitting room. She could hear Draco musing over her daughter's drawings, very much focused on distracting the captivating youth from what she had heard.

_Oh, I hope she didn't see_, Hermione reflected as she reached Severus's nightstand on the left-hand side of their bed.

She whisked open the single drawer and withdrew a few phials, including a strange-looking long one that contained a scarlet liquid. Hermione panicked at discovering the phial was only half full, but there was no time to mull over that inconvenience. She spun around and retreated back to the reading room, not chancing a second glance at Jeannie for fear that the toddler would notice her frantic mother and run after her.

When she reentered the den, Severus was still crouched in a feeble position, but his body language was considerably different than before. His shoulders were slouched and his back was no longer contorted in a stiff, uncomfortable pose. His breathing was less desperate, though still quite breathless, and he appeared to have no inkling that she had returned.

Hermione sunk down beside him, placing one arm around his back and the other across his chest. Severus gave a slight stirring at his wife's warm touch but seemed incapable of moving himself.

Hermione carefully shifted him towards her and was relieved when he didn't struggle against her efforts. She leaned him against her in an attempt to properly support his weight and brushed some hairs away from his face, alarmed by the amount of perspiration that soaked his white skin. The locks that weaved through her fingers were also unreasonably damp.

"Severus, you're drenched."

"I'm fine," he exhaled, straining to form the two words.

Hermione immediately uncorked one of the phials and placed it against his blue lips. "Here, love. Take this..."

Severus complied and took each draught one by one, his body held up by Hermione all the while. When he finished the odd half-filled phial, he collapsed his weight against her, unable to lift himself at all.

Hermione checked him over rigorously, the worry on her face visible and growing worse. "That was a bad episode..." Her voice was exceedingly gentle as she continued to hold him, rubbing her hand up and down his back to try to lessen his inflictions.

Severus did not answer at first, but then his head stirred ever so slightly against her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he rasped, turning away to cough.

Hermione sighed and kissed his damp forehead, wishing she had her wand on hand to dry him off. His body was shivering and, although she knew it was a result of the pains, she feared him catching cold, an unfortunate occurrence he was so often prone to as a result of his infirmity.

"Severus, you _have_ to go see Augustus. This is much worse than last year; just in the past few months, I can see a difference." Severus grumbled something Hermione could not make out, but she suspected he was protesting her suggestion; demand, rather. "Severus, I really must insist. You're _a lot_ worse than I thought."

"No... I'm not..."

"Yes, you are! How many episodes have you had?" When he did not answer right away, Hermione squeezed him tighter. "Don't you dare lie to me."

Severus exhaled and slowly propped one leg over the other, fidgeting as he attempted to reposition himself into a comfortable recline. Hermione waited for him to answer.

"I don't know, Hermione."

"Well, Augustus needs to know about this—"

"I'm not going!" Severus snarled faintly and proceeded to cough again. "That will be a waste of time, and you know it."

"If anything else, Severus, you need to have these tonics adjusted. They're obviously doing you very little good anymore."

"They work just fine," Severus growled.

"I don't want to fight with you on this anymore, love, and I won't. You _need_ to see Augustus. I'm going to make you an appointment."

Severus closed his eyes, his breathing now much more even and his trembles mostly subsided as a result of the elixirs coursing through his veins, combating the attack. Hermione allowed him a few minutes of uninterrupted silence to gather his strength.

"Where's Draco?" he asked once his body had calmed.

"He's distracting Jeannie." There was a long pause before Severus started to ask the question Hermione knew was coming, and she immediately cut him off. "Don't worry, Severus, she didn't see anything..."

Severus issued a strained sigh of relief. "And Draco?"

Hermione stroked her fingers through her husband's coarse hair, which felt a little less moist than it had a few minutes ago. Sitting so close to the fireplace had made every part of him hot to the touch, and Hermione was relieved to witness some color radiating his complexion.

"He already knows, Severus," she murmured against his ear, embracing him in the most loving way she knew how. "He's seen this before, so don't fret over it. He understands."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	27. The Child Prodigy

************A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans! I have a much lighter chapter for you than last time. It's shorter and there are still some serious bits, of course, but, most importantly, it should give you better insight into the littlest Snape member... :) I really hope you enjoy it and are continuing to find fun in all the various plot developments? Like I've said, I have a lot of story lines I'm playing with. I welcome your thoughts, as always.  
><strong>**********

************_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>**********

**************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. **************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The Child Prodigy<strong>

"Severus!" Hermione cried from the top of the stairs, waiting for her husband's dark silhouette to emerge. "Severus, quick!"

An unhappy growl echoed from inside their bedroom. Severus suddenly materialized in the doorway, peering up at her with deeply etched circles under his eyes. He had just woken up and was in the midst of dressing himself when she called for him. The many buttons on his frock coat were loose, and his white undershirt was clearly visible. He had not fastened his attire yet, or put on his cravat. Hermione mused at how disheveled and, at the same time, unconventionally handsome he looked, despite his tousled appearance.

"What?" he grumbled rather sleepily.

Hermione did her best to ignore Severus's exhaustion, already aware that she would have to address it later. "Sweetheart, come! You have to see this! Hurry!"

Severus let out a heavy sigh and delicately climbed the stairs towards her, the many buttons at his wrist unbound and hanging freely, covering his hands as he gripped the staircase for support. His hair was unkempt and Hermione willed herself not to fuss over the strands falling all around his hooked nose.

When he reached her, she grabbed his hand and led him towards Jeannie's bedroom. "What's this all about?" he asked as they passed Lily's and Surina's empty rooms.

"You'll see," she whispered back with elusive enthusiasm.

As they entered Jeannie's bedroom—colored in pastel pink, cream, and black—they found the small toddler seated on the floor with her hands outstretched in front of her. Her tongue was hanging out at an angle as her dark eyes focused intently on something in front of her.

As Severus took in the scene, his beady eyes narrowed at first, before expanding in astonishment. Hermione watched his changing expressions with curiosity and a smile, not chancing to miss his reactions.

Jeannie was levitating some toys in the air without the use of a wand, using only her mind, a feat many accomplished, adult wizards could not muster. Severus marveled in silence at the little one's achievement. Though he had spent the better part of the past summer teaching her a few simplified mind tricks, he had never expected that kind of rapid progress in such a short span of time, and at such a young age.

"Jeannie," he murmured in a low voice. He was surprised when she did not turn to him and lose her concentration.

Hermione tugged at his coat, giving a soft chuckle. "She's been practicing ever since you left. This morning was the first time she was able to do it, and she's been repeating it like mad ever since."

The corners of Severus's lips curled upwards and he slowly moved towards Jeannie, who never batted an eyelash in his direction. He crouched down a few feet from her, struggling with his balance a bit as he took a seat on the carpet. Jeannie kept the objects floating in the air all the while.

"Jeannie?" he whispered in an engaging tone. "Can you levitate one of those towards me?"

The tot with big, sable curls and rosy cheeks giggled and nodded her head several times. Her eyebrows narrowed as she focused her entire being on moving one of the toys—a favorite teddy bear—towards her father. Neither Severus nor Hermione expected the object to really move much. Hermione herself had never seen her daughter accomplish such a task before, and she let out a gasp when the object shook a little before making its way towards Severus.

"Jeannie!" she gasped, her lips hanging open.

Severus held out his graceful fingers to take possession of the teddy bear, which landed in the palm of his hand. Jeannie momentarily lost her concentration after executing the feat for the first time, and the rest of her floating toys crashed to the floor. She stared at her father, soaking in his subtle, yet unmistakably proud, reaction. His black eyes were twinkling and there was a very pleased smirk on his face that caused the four-year-old to titter with elation. She clapped her hands a few times and rushed over to Severus to throw her tiny arms around his neck.

"I did it, Daddy! I did it!" she squealed, her beautiful curls bouncing wildly.

Severus gave her miniature body a squeeze before handing her the teddy bear, which she snatched up with a proud smile. Hermione watched the two pale figures on the floor as they stared at one another for a time.

Severus offered his youngest an emotional compliment. "That was brilliant, Jeannie."

"Really?" she giggled, her eyes enlarged.

Severus took her chin in one hand. "Absolutely, pumpkin. Well done."

Jeannie moved her legs excitedly before leaping into his arms again, more than thrilled with his pleased response. Hermione hunched down to examine the small child thoughtfully.

"How about you show Daddy what you showed me earlier?"

Jeannie threw her mother an emphatic bob of her head. She promptly clasped Severus's hand and placed her teddy bear back into his palm. She then sped to the opposite end of the room and propped herself down on her knees, facing him. Severus watched her with one raised eyebrow, not sure what to expect.

Jeannie focused hard on the object his was holding and, after about ten seconds, it began to shift slightly in Severus's hand. He examined it curiously before casting his eyes back on his daughter, who had not moved from her spot.

Then the teddy bear flew out of his hand and soared across the room. Jeannie stretched her small hand to grab it in one fell swoop. Severus stared at the youngest Snape wide-eyed, while Hermione beamed down at her proudly.

"I did it again, Mummy!" Jeannie shrieked with as much excitement as before. "Daddy, I did it! I did _Accio!_"

Severus continued to gawk at her, taking in the unforgettable moment now engraved in his memory. "That was incredible, Jeannie," he purred in a soft voice, scanning his daughter with understated earnestness.

Jeannie was overjoyed by Severus's praise and made a mad dash towards him once more, taking his hand in hers and planting the teddy bear in his palm again. She ran to her previous spot and repeated the spell several more times, illustrating her accomplishment to him with great satisfaction.

After the seventh or eighth time of performing the spell, Hermione stepped forward and shook her pretty waves. "All right, Jeannie," she chuckled, "that's enough now. You can practice more later. It's time for breakfast."

Jeannie groaned in protest and turned to the drab wizard on the floor for support. Severus, however, nodded in agreement and motioned her to come to him. The little one skipped over accordingly, showcasing her perfect grin.

"I'm so proud of you, Jeannie," Severus whispered, enveloping her hands in his long fingers. "You're doing very advanced magic, you know that? Well beyond your years..."

"And without a wand, Daddy!" she sniggered, not missing her opportunity to point out the most valid point of all.

Severus leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, pumpkin, without a wand. Do you know how hard that is to do? There are wizard's Mummy and Daddy's age that can't do what you just did."

Jeannie wrapped her arms behind her back and swayed back and forth, looking rather bashful and flushed. Hermione examined her daughter, completely in awe of the tot's remarkable achievement. She could tell Severus was just as struck by their child's capabilities, and it gave them both pause.

"Can I practice some more?" Jeannie begged, looking to each of her parents with bated breath.

Hermione gave her a stern look. "After breakfast, Jeannie. Now run along, we'll be downstairs in a moment."

Jeannie's impressive eyes darted from her mother to her father, a suspicious expression forming on her flawless brow, but then she pranced out of the room with delight. Her faint footsteps echoed along the hallway and down the wooden steps. Severus gazed up at Hermione. Although the beautiful witch was unsure of how to decode his altered countenance, he at least appeared refreshed as result of more rest than normal. She pushed her concerns about the previous evening to the back of her mind, desperate to learn his thoughts on the advanced magic Jeannie had performed.

"What do you think?"

Severus's eyes scanned his wife, and he did not answer right away. Hermione stepped forward, growing anxious over his silence.

"Hermione," he replied delicately, "you do realize that our four-year-old performed that magic entirely on her own and of her own instruction? I never taught her how to do levitation or cast _Accio_..."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "_What?_ I thought you were teaching her those types of nonverbals over the summer, Severus?"

Severus shook his long, raven tresses. "No, not at all."

Hermione peered down at him in utter confusion. "So... So what were you teaching her then?"

Severus stared up at the clever witch, unmoved. "Legilimency."

At first, Hermione looked upon him with a blank stare, but then she sighed and rolled her eyes, a smile emerging on her face. "_Again?_ Severus, really, it has only frustrated Lily, Surina, and Hailey when you've tried to teach them, and they've been unable to do it. Why are you starting on Jeannie already?"

The wizard in black contrasted against the cream-colored carpet, and he simply shrugged off Hermione's inquiry. "Mere curiosity. Jeannie's been displaying abilities far earlier than the others. I thought it wouldn't hurt to see if she could do it. I wouldn't be surprised now if it happens much sooner than I imagined."

Hermione surveyed him thoughtfully for a moment before joining him on the floor, situating herself opposite him with her legs crossed. She allowed herself a minute to whisk a few strands of hair away from Severus's face at last, which he willingly allowed. Hermione rested her palm against his cheek, and Severus's eyelashes fluttered at her gentle touch, in the same manner that he missed when he was away.

"What do you make of her abilities, love?"

To her surprise, Severus let out a prolonged sigh and glanced away from her momentarily, his expression serious and distant. Then he turned back to her with an unreadable air.

"I think our daughter is far more advanced than we thought. I think she's..."

"A prodigy?" Hermione finished for him, gazing at Severus just as intensely as he stared back at her.

"Yes. I've never seen or heard of anyone performing magic that young. Not deliberately, anyhow. She's only four, Hermione. She shouldn't know how to do magic like that on her own..."

"How do you think she taught herself?"

Severus shook his head again with a scowl. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"You sound concerned, Severus? Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm not concerned, my dear. Just... Hesitant. I'm shocked that she's been able to teach herself magic at all, and without a wand. That's quite remarkable, given her age."

A genuine smile formed on Hermione's lips and she scooted herself closer to Severus, continuing to caress his cheek affectionately as she so often did. "We might have a little genius on our hands."

Severus presented a playful smirk and reached out to stroke Hermione's mouth. "She might surpass her mother as the brightest witch of her age. And I thought _that_ feat to be impossible."

"So did I," Hermione retorted with laughter, her fingers tracing the outline of Severus's cheekbone. "I daresay she might surpass us _both_ in her capacities."

"Indeed."

The loving couple stared at each other amidst the stillness, their eyes boring into one another with undeniable longing and attachment. Then Hermione broke the comfortable silence, moving her hand from the professor's face to his unbuttoned coat.

"Let me help you with that," she murmured, batting her eyelashes.

Severus surveyed Hermione curiously as she began to fasten the material to his solid upper body, her pupils focused intently on each individual component. She relished how each button clasped against Severus's strong chest; how tightly, yet sophisticatedly, the attire attached itself to him. She left a few buttons undone near Severus's neck and briefly scanned the wounds.

"You're staring, Hermione," Severus glowered, surveying his wife's firm attention on his neck. He grunted and shifted his weight around to throw off her focus.

Hermione blushed before taking hold of one of his wrists. She placed it in her lap and secured the buttons that ran up his arm. She always admired how swiftly Severus could button himself, routinely managing to secure the many buttons along his wrists with only one hand.

She found the whole process tantalizing and rather seductive, and often found herself staring at him as he dressed, although she tried to be as discrete as possible. He never understood the attraction his attire garnered from Hermione, or himself, for that matter, but she did not mind either way.

"There," she hummed once his coat was fastened. To Severus's bewilderment, Hermione's fingers glided up his chest and fell upon the snake gashes again, the one place he never appreciated being touched. "Now you just need one final piece to the puzzle."

Severus wanted to hiss about her caressing the wounds, but Hermione was quicker. She inclined towards him and kissed him with a passion and earnest that he had not anticipated, and Severus found his anger promptly lost amongst Hermione's overpowering lust. When their lips finally parted, Severus opened his eyes to find Hermione's face right up against his, her nose nestled against his own. Her vanilla scent tickled his senses.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" Hermione pressed as gently as she could. "Or perhaps your visit with Cosworth?"

Severus grumbled but held her close, enraptured by her sensual skin, the fullness of her lips, and the tumbling curls that made her as picturesque as humanly possible. "The latter," he proposed with an unhappy grunt.

Hermione reached down and toyed with a few buttons on his chest. "Very well. Tell me over breakfast."

* * *

><p>Hermione's mind swept over the information Severus disclosed several times following breakfast. Her husband had already informed her weeks ago about the third Bludger, but now other pieces were starting to fall into place. She could certainly sense the connection between the alleged victims; their relations to anti-pureblood sentiments, their links to the Wizarding Wars, and the fact that many of them worked for the Ministry was an unsettling element in and of itself.<p>

The one revelation she was most stunned by, however, was regarding the unexpected person who attended her daughters' Quidditch match: Viktor Krum. It had been quite some time since she had heard _that_ name. Severus was austere when speaking about the Durmstrang youth, though she privately mused how the retired Bulgarian seeker could hardly be considered such anymore. Hermione had not given any thought to the man in years.

Viktor and she had never dated during her fourth year at Hogwarts, even though the famous Quidditch player had expressed a keen interest in advancing their casual interests to such a level. He had pursued her virtually the entire year, escorted her to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, and kept in touch via written correspondences for a time once the tournament ended. She lost touch with Viktor once the war broke out and never rekindled a connection thereafter. The last time she saw him was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, right before she, Harry, and Ron went into hiding.

"So, he hasn't written to you then?" Severus had asked her multiple times over breakfast, each time with increasing frustration.

"No, Severus. I've already told you, I haven't heard from Viktor since I was seventeen."

"Well, he apparently had every intention of seeing you at the game that weekend. Did you know?"

"No, of course not. How could I? Like I said, we haven't spoken in years."

Severus snarled and curled his upper lip, most dissatisfied. "Why wouldn't he write to you then and at least tell you about what he saw?"

"I'm not sure. I'm very surprised and disappointed that he didn't, love. That doesn't sound like him at all from what I remember. Perhaps he doesn't know our address?"

"There are easy ways of uncovering that information, Hermione," Severus grumbled, his raven eyes narrowed and apprehensive.

Hermione let out an exacerbated sighed and wrung her hands in the air. "Then I have no idea. Try not to be so sore about _him_ though, would you? Your jealousy is unwarranted and ridiculous, Severus!"

"I'm hardly jealous!" he spat back through gritted teeth.

Hermione tried not to laugh at the dark man's blatant contempt for a contact he barely knew. "Oh, really? Well, you seem quite put out by the mere mention of his name." Her features softened as she reached across the table to take his hand. "It was a long time ago, Severus. Aren't I allowed to have a male interest or two in my past?"

"I prefer not to think about such prats!" Severus growled, unable to withhold his regard for her in the privacy of their own home.

Hermione continued to eye him playfully but decided to drop the subject. Her brain, however, subconsciously racked over the troubling factor of not receiving such important information from Viktor himself.

_Why did he never write to me? If he intended to speak to me at the game, why would he not track me down as soon as possible?_

Hermione's puzzled brow furrowed and she stared off towards the edge of the kitchen, thinking over the matter again and again until Severus's voice drew her out of her introspection. "Please inform me if he does write to you. I will have to relay all of this to McGonagall when I return."

"Of course," Hermione replied, her thin eyebrows coming together, "but I don't think you should return to the school just yet."

Severus rolled his eyes and threw down his cup of coffee, disgruntled. "Hermione, enough already!"

"Unless you plan to take it easy for once, I think you should take another day or two to recuperate from last night."

"Absolutely not!"

Hermione drew closer, holding tight to his hand. "Severus, what about what we discussed? You _need_ to see Augustus—"

"I can write to him easily enough and have my tonics adjusted accordingly. I do not need to return to that god-awful place."

Hermione withdrew her hand and crossed her arms, aggrieved at his combativeness. She expected the stubbornness, but this was ridiculous.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Severus! What good will that do? He needs to examine you properly in order to determine the right dosages. You know that as well as I!"

"Why are you so insistent upon sending me back to St. Mungo's?"

There was a twinge of hurt in Severus's tone of voice, and it caught Hermione off guard. She eyed him consideringly—the dark circles under his eyelids, the heavy burdens he had been carrying around on his shoulders, the scourges plaguing his body that he tried so carefully to disguise from everyone, including her—and her chest fell in sympathy and concern for the wizard she loved.

"I'm not trying to send you back there, love. I just want you to get well; I want to help you..."

Severus did not meet her forlorn gaze, choosing instead to stare at his half empty coffee cup. "You've already done enough for me, Hermione."

Severus's carefully chosen words pained her to hear, but she discouraged herself from answering to them and spoke again with as much encouragement as she could. "What about Cosworth's proposal, Severus? I think you should accept his help. It can't hurt, and I think it's a kind gesture on his part."

"He's barking mad. He can do what he likes, but you and I both know there is very little else to be done."

Hermione observed him quietly for a time as Severus ran his fingers through his hair, clearly avoiding eye contact with her now. Her feelings grew increasingly more desperate.

"You are doing far too much, Severus. I'm worried about you. I - I think you should take some time off..."

Severus rounded on her so fast that there was no time to react. He swiftly turned about in his chair and planted his face inches from Hermione's, glaring at her ferociously. The maddening look nearly frightened her, but she was well-attuned to what lurked behind the sheer blackness of those impenetrable eyes, and she forced herself to remain calm and still as he struck down her suggestion.

"I will do no such thing!" he hissed in a raspy, thin voice that did not hold the same weight it once did as her instructor. "For the last time, drop it! I don't want to hear about it anymore!"

Severus bolted out of his chair to leave, but Hermione reached out and clutched his wrist with both hands, peering up at him with fresh tears. They pleaded for him to remain, their loveliness reaching into the seemingly soulless man and tugging at his insides. Despite his determination to walk away from their conversation, the Potions professor found his feet pinned to the floor, unable to move.

"Please, Severus," she begged quietly. "Please, don't do this. Don't walk away from me. You know what will happen if you ignore this. Please, just listen to me for once."

Severus opened his mouth to reply but could not find the words required. The harsh lines on his ashen face mellowed and his somber frame slunk back into his chair, ashamed and exhausted. He looked her over, more than a little disappointed in his behavior.

"I'm sorry," he managed after another stifling pause. "That was uncalled for, Hermione. I don't mean to get frustrated with you. I'm afraid I just don't know how to cope with all of this anymore..."

Hermione brushed away the tears that had not yet escaped her eyes. "It's all right. I know, Severus. I just wish you would accept help already. I hate thinking of everything you've been taking on all by yourself."

"I'm not working alone, my dear."

"Well, this can't go on forever! You know it can't. You're only making yourself worse. _I wish you would just listen to me!_ I deserve more respect than this!"

Severus closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. When he opened them again, his demeanor was much calmer than before.

"If it will put your nerves to rest, then I will visit Augustus, all right?"

Hermione startled in her chair, having not expected Severus to comply with her wishes. He seldom ever did, and she scrutinized him with arresting eyes.

"You will? Really?"

Severus offered her a faint smile. "Yes, I promise."

Hermione suddenly leaped across the short gap that divided them and threw her arms around his neck, gripping him so tightly that Severus actually fell backwards. He chuckled softly and wrapped his strong arms around her back, his fingers plucking at her delicate curls. They held each other for a while, not saying a word before Severus finally broke the comfortable stillness.

"Will you go with me?" he asked, in a fragile manner that made Hermione embrace him more firmly.

She nudged her face against his cravat, her face hidden by all of his thick hair. "Of course, Severus," she whispered lovingly into his ear. "I'll be right there with you."

The two held each other for a while, their warm bodies interlocked and silent, when Jeannie entered the kitchen, her small voice breaking their contact. "Daddy! Daddy! I want to show you something!"

The perfect child bounced excitedly, but Severus hesitated, remaining seated in his chair with his arms clasped around his wife. He turned to Hermione for guidance, not sure whether she wanted to end their conversation or not. Hermione, however, shrugged and turned her attention towards the little girl, her genuine smile reemerging.

"Come here, Jeannie."

The toddler cavorted over to between where her parents sat, their faces peering down at her with interest. Jeannie focused her attention on her father, staring at him with her fixated, permeable eyes that shimmered in unison with her happy disposition.

Severus waited, the wrinkles in his brow deepening when his daughter did not say or do anything. Then her familiar, tiny voice made him jolt.

_Can you hear me, Daddy?_

Severus drew back, knocking over his coffee cup in the process. Hermione glanced from her shocked husband to the small child, befuddled by the wizard's distressed reaction and the lack of response from their daughter that would cause such a display.

_Jeannie!_ Severus's mind spoke back in awe. _How...?_

A glimmer of light emerged behind Jeannie's pupils at hearing Severus's response inside her head. _You can hear me! I knew you'd hear me! I knew it! I've been practicing, Daddy! I can do it!_

_I - I can see that..._

_Hehehehe!_

_Can you hear me all right?_

_Yes, Daddy! Yes!_

"What on earth is the matter?" Hermione breathed, taking Jeannie by the shoulders as she stared from Severus to the girl, growing more worried with each passing second.

Severus blinked several times before he could muster an answer. "Our daughter can perform Legilimency..."

Jeannie turned her head to face her stunned mother, who was gaping at her with a wild expression. "Jeannie? Can you—"

_Hi, Mummy._

Hermione let out a high-pitched gasp at first, but then she and the toddler giggled together. Severus looked on, astounded and in genuine wonder of the little lookalike's accomplishment. The three Snapes remained in the cozy kitchen for a time, their bodies close together as the magic of the moment carried on for the remainder of the morning, until it was time for Severus to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	28. Muggles and Mudbloods

**************A/N: Hey, HG/SS shippers. After the much shorter previous chapter, I hope you will be excited to know that Chapter 28 is much longer. In fact, it the longest one yet by far with _plenty_ of content to sink your teeth into. :) There are two back-to-back flashbacks in this one, as well as a long-coming revelation that perhaps might have been curious to some of you. **************

**************Warning: the first flashback contains violence. **************

****************************As a side note, if you have any questions as we progress, feel free to PM me. I check all feedback and questions but don't want to flood responses under the reviews, so you can always send me a PM and I'll respond.  
><strong>**************************

**************_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>************

**************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. **************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Muggles and Mudbloods<strong>

"Surina's getting anxious about not being able to play Quidditch. I feel really bad. She misses it a lot."

"Well, she needs to get over it," Lily advised with a shake of her fair hair. "Things are not safe right now, Hailey. It makes me nervous that James, Gregory, and Peyton are still playing, quite frankly. Liam agrees."

Hailey scrunched up her nose as she and her older sister moseyed out of the library, and her voice rose from a hush to a more natural volume as they turned the corner. "But it's not James and the others that they're after, Lily..."

"I know, I know."

Lily had been trying to come to grips with the latest information communicated to her by Hailey, who sought her out in the library to relate the news Surina uncovered from their father the previous weekend. _A third Bludger? It did not make sense. Had their father found anything else out since visiting Professor Cosworth?_

"I hope Dad's being careful," Lily added concernedly. "I'm sure he's wrapped up in all of this in more ways than one."

Hailey nodded in agreement, and, as they turned down another hallway, she started to head in the opposite direction. Lily eyed her, confused.

"Where are you going?"

"My assistantship," Hailey replied, with a turn of her head and a pleasant smile.

"Oh, of course! Well, tell Dad I said hello."

"I will! We're going to finish the Strengthening Solution tonight. It's nearly ready."

"I'm amazed you managed that without a scratch, sis," Lily mused in an admiring, yet, serious tone. "Most fifth years screw theirs up in one way or another."

Hailey sniggered. "Yeah, well, they probably just weren't listening to Dad, that's all. It's really not so difficult, as long as you're precise and pay attention."

"Speak for yourself!" Lily spat playfully. "Not all of us are little Potions masterminds, all right?"

Hailey rolled her dark brown eyes, much in the same way as Severus, but continued to grin cheerfully. "I can't help that I have a knack for it, sis. I enjoy it, what can I say?"

Lily offered her younger sibling a warm smile that much resembled their mother's. "Well, I'm glad you do. And I'm sure Dad does, too."

Hailey's grin widened and her body began to sway. "I think you're probably right!"

The first year skipped away down to the opposite end of the dim corridor, her wild curls bobbing behind her all the while. Her petite frame reached the spiraling staircase and disappeared from view, leaving Lily to make her way back to the Gryffindor common room alone.

When Hailey reached the frigid dungeons, she was not surprised to find her father hunched over the large cauldron near his desk. He was inspecting the contents of the Strengthening Solution as it bubbled and frothed softly. He made a few swift motions with his wrist, and though he did not glance over at his daughter when she entered, his keen senses knew who it was.

"Hi, Hailey."

"Hey, Dad," she answered, throwing her bag onto a nearby desk.

She waltzed over to where the Potions professor stood and examined the brew. The potion was now a yellow hue and the steam rising was a shade of violet, a very good sign of her accuracy.

"Does it look all right?" she asked with anticipation, dying to know if she had mastered such an advanced potion correctly.

Severus sensed her intense interest and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his thin lips curling into a small smile. "I believe so," he replied, turning his attention back to the solution. "Tonight, I'll need you to grind two and a half cups of sneezewort and a three quarter cup of lovage."

"Right."

Hailey dashed over to one of the storage cabinets and took out the necessary ingredients and tools needed to crush them. As she set them onto the usual working bench next to the cauldron and Severus's desk, she glanced over at him. He was still bent over the potion with his back to her.

"I can finish it, Dad," she offered with an assertiveness that had grown in the two months she had been practicing. Severus's dark head whipped around to face her directly. "I know you have plenty of other stuff you need to do, so go ahead."

Severus appeared rather reluctant to give up his post, but Hailey was used to his reservations about leaving her alone with any advanced potion for more than a few minutes. She stifled a giggle and turned away to begin crushing the sneezewort leaves, humming softly to herself as had become her therapy while brewing.

"Do you have the textbook?"

The back of Hailey's brown head nodded and she held up a thick book normally reserved for fifth years in one hand. "Yep, right here!"

"Very well."

Severus went to his desk and began grading papers and writing letters as usual. After about forty-five minutes of relentless laboring, as well as stopping every now and again to check Hailey's work, Severus felt a light tug on the back of his robes. He turned to find a satisfied Gryffindor's face standing next to him.

"I think it's complete. Will you check it?"

Severus gave a slight bow and stood up from his chair. Hailey waited anxiously, lacing her fingers together as her father inspected the contents of the cauldron, his eyes enigmatic as they looked it over for some time.

"How many times did you stir between adding the sneezewort and the lovage?"

Hailey's smile disappeared, replaced by a worried, questioning frown. "Um, I think twelve times over the course of eight minutes? That's what it said in the textbook, yes?"

Severus did not answer his troubled daughter right away. He continued to survey the brew for a while, but then he finally cast his eyes upon her. His temperament was calm as he extended his arm out to her, encouraging her to take his hand. She gazed at him with a curious expression before entwining her small hand in his and allowing him to pull her towards the cauldron.

"You see that?" he inquired in his unemotional tone, pointing to a small fragment of sneezewort that swirled lazily within the pot.

Hailey's heart sank and her confident demeanor disappeared. "Yes," she grumbled. Her disappointment did not escape Severus's notice.

"Hailey, this is a very advanced potion," he stated quietly, emphasizing every word for her to hear. "You've done a phenomenal job. Much better than any fifth year I've seen. You should be very proud."

Hailey remained unconvinced, and her downcast eyes stared at the wooden platform they stood on. "I'm sorry, Dad... Do we have to start over?"

Severus scowled, observing her with an intense, yet solicitous, stare. "No, we can salvage this. I want you to grab another piece of Gillyweed from my private storage cabinet and cut it in half."

Hailey peered up at him with an inquisitive look but did as he asked. She retreated to Severus's office, which was unlocked, and returned less than a minute later with a strand of Gillyweed in her hand. She cut it in half as instructed and handed it to Severus, who had been observing her all the while.

"Now then," he began, clearing his throat with a deep grunt, "the Gillyweed will not necessarily offset the undissolved sneezewort particle, but it will lengthen the effect of the solution."

Hailey watched Severus cast the slimy, greyish-green substance into the yellow pool and stirred counterclockwise in a slow, fixed motion. She stared up into his face again, which looked tired and worn as usual.

"Will it weaken the solution?"

Severus continued to stir and did not glance down at his daughter. "Just a touch."

Hailey's shoulders dropped and she fiddled with her hands, not wanting to look at either the professor or the cauldron. Severus noted the adorable girl's letdown. She was more than displeased at her personal blunder, and he reached out to squeeze her shoulder affectionately, continuing to blend the Gillyweed with his opposite hand as he did so.

"You've done an exceedingly good job, sweetheart. Most fifth years couldn't master what you've accomplished. Don't beat yourself up. This is more than adequate, and it can still be sent to St. Mungo's."

Hailey whipped her bushy head up at him, her pupils expanded. "Really? But doesn't each draught have to be perfect?"

Severus met her dark eyes with a kind smile that she quickly gathered was meant exclusively for her. "Perfect potions are near impossible, munchkin, and rarely, if ever, attainable. If you set out to make a potion with such a grand feat in mind, you'll be setting yourself up for disappointment."

Hailey looked on with befuddlement and tapered eyebrows. She was still unconvinced by all of his praises.

"But you make perfect concoctions all the time."

Severus gave her a half smirk. "Perhaps, but not always. And I've been practicing far longer than you, Hailey. You'll get there, but you need to stop pushing yourself beyond your limits. You're a first year, still with plenty to learn. You're doing very well; _exceptionally well_, in fact. Let that be enough for now."

Hailey knew he was right and leaned into him, a small movement that caught Severus by surprise. Despite the fact that they had moved forward since the unfortunate wand incident at the beginning of term, Severus had not had much physical contact with his third daughter. It had been an extremely slow progress towards reconciliation; one which, both secretly lamented, was still ongoing. In an instinctive reaction, Severus reached around her shoulders and pulled her close with little effort whilst she watched him stir the potion in his consistently effortless manner.

"Are you all right?" he asked, after a short lapse of silence passed between them.

Hailey blinked several times, bringing herself out of her daze at observing him work. "Erm, yeah, sorry. I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Surina mentioned you went to see a retired Potions professor over the weekend?"

Severus peered down at her with an unreadable countenance. He did not seem bothered by her inquiry one way or the other, much to her inner relief.

"Hamilton Cosworth. He hasn't seen you since you were a baby. You wouldn't know him, dear."

Hailey bit her lip, out of habit rather than nerves. "Why did you go to see him?"

Severus stopped stirring the cauldron and focused his attention on the youth at his side. Their bodies remained inclined towards one another, comfortably situated, as if they had always been so.

"To inquire about these poisonings that have been making _The Daily Prophet_."

"Oh. For Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, and for my own personal interests."

Hailey's forehead furrowed beneath her thick bangs. "I don't understand."

Severus let out a weighty sigh and glanced back at the violet steam rising from the sizzling cauldron, his dark eyes lost in the dancing haze rising into the air. "Cosworth is an old friend and colleague of mine, Hailey. I suspected that he's had his own theories about what's going on, and his hypotheses have been spot on in the past, so I sought him out. I also believe there to be a connection between these poisonings and what happened to your sisters several weeks ago. I think they are linked to me, to my past, in some manner that I have yet to uncover."

Hailey was surprised at how straightforward her father was being with her—relating everything without any misgivings—and she drew back a little to take in his weary, pallid complexion. "You think someone wants to hurt us?"

Severus tried to smile at the now fretful child peering up at him, but Hailey could tell that it was a strained, dubious act, and her brown eyes narrowed in response. "Don't take what I've said like that, Hailey," Severus implored in a thin voice. "I want to be honest with you girls, but I don't want you to worry unnecessarily either."

Hailey gave a respectful nod of her head before looking up at him again, inquisition written all over her features. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you ever talk about your past?" She bit her lip harder, this time skittish about her question. "I - I feel sometimes like strangers know more about you than I do..."

Severus kept silent for what felt like an excruciating long time to Hailey. She sensed his body tense a little next to her but waited as patiently as she could for him to offer her an answer. She rarely asked about his past, but then she had only grown more curious about the ambiguity of his former life in the last year or so. Lily and Surina, on the other hand, had been asking Severus questions for years and seemed to allude to knowing more than they let on; at least from what she sensed.

"It was a very dark time in my life, Hailey," Severus finally replied, his tone low and cautious. "I don't mean to keep secrets from you, but my history is a very complicated one that I don't think you or your sisters would fully understand yet."

"I'm not stupid!" Hailey blurted out, leading Severus to take a more secure grip of her tiny shoulder.

"That's not what I was implying, sweetheart. I know you aren't stupid."

Hailey blushed and gazed at the Strengthening Solution, waiting for her father to continue, which he did with a subdued, gentle air. "I promised your mother long ago that I would tell you girls everything you wanted to know when you were old enough; when I thought you were ready..."

Hailey wrapped her short arm around Severus's robes and laid her head against his chest. It was a simple act that brought her comfort, and she was grateful to receive it back from him, even if it was only in private.

"I - I'd really like to know, Dad. About your past. Could you tell me a little about it? About your childhood? Your time at Hogwarts? The wars? I'd really love to know it all, or, erm, as much as you're willing to share with me. Please?"

Severus drew in a deep breath and exhaled rather heavily, as if in defeat. It was a discussion he had hoped to put off with Hailey for a while, and, yet, he did not want to pull back from her sincere request. He rubbed his hand through her curls, his fingers tracing them with care as they contained various uncombed knots.

"I can show bits and pieces if you'd like."

Hailey wrinkled her button nose, confused. "Show me?"

"Yes, with my Pensieve." When Hailey continued to give him a blank stare, Severus explained further, "I keep one here in my private office. It's used to review memories. All one has to do is extract a memory, place it into the basin, and watch the memory unfold."

Hailey surveyed him with fresh curiosity. "Really? One can store their own memories?"

"Yes, they can. You will learn how to do so in time."

"And you keep these memories here at the school?"

"Yes. I use to keep the Pensieve at home when you and your sisters were little, but your mother grew tired of having it in the house. I was too often prone to delving into some very dark memories she'd prefer I forget, so I moved it here for your mother's peace of mind, and here it has remained since."

Hailey jerked back with undeniable excitement. Her eyes were twinkling, almost pleading with the skeptical professor.

"Can I see it? Could you show me a memory? Please?"

Severus withdrew his arm from her shoulder and laced his hands behind his back. "Hailey, I'm not sure if—"

"_Please?_ Just one? And then we can continue with the potion orders, I promise."

Severus glanced down at her apprehensively, his thin lips tightening against his translucent skin, but the near desperation and keen interest in Hailey's face made arguing the matter too difficult for his nerves. Though he was hardly ready to concede, he bowed his head in agreement.

"Hailey, I must warn you," he issued carefully, "you may not like what you see..."

"I'm prepared for that," Hailey confessed, though perhaps too quickly.

"Are you?"

Hailey stepped back, growing a little nervous, and she tried not to show it. Keeping anything from her father, however, was difficult.

"Yes, Dad."

Severus breathed another hefty sigh and started to walk away from the Strengthening Solution. "All right," he concluded, leading the way towards his office.

Hailey stumbled behind him into the familiar, gloomy place. The office was unheated, so, without asking permission, she withdrew her wand and muttered the incantation to start logs burning in the fireplace. Severus did not object and stalked to the opposite end of the room. He stood before a wooden cabinet that was taller than him and elegantly waved his wrist.

Hailey watched with round eyes as the cabinet unhinged its many locked clasps all by itself and creaked open. Hundreds upon hundreds of cloudy, glass phials lined its shelves, rotating this way and that, her father's unmistakable handwriting painstakingly labeling each tiny case.

"Are those memories?" she asked breathlessly, marveled by the spectacle of the number of phials.

Severus's dramatic robes waved on the ground as he turned around to face the curious youth. "Yes," he answered matter-of-factly. "They are all past memories."

Hailey wandered over to Severus and looked them over with anticipation. Her tiny fingers touched a few of the phials in front of her, her wondrous eyes reading the labels with intrigue. Severus allowed his daughter a moment to scan the various memories, praying she would not pick one that was too disturbing to share.

Finally, Hailey took a phial from one of the higher shelves and held it carefully in her hand. Severus reached down and extracted it from her palm, inspecting the label. His jaw tightened, but the rest of his face remained still. His dark orbs bore into hers with uncertainty.

"Are you sure you want to see this one?"

Hailey intertwined her fingers in front of her again, looking rather sheepish, but she nodded, acknowledging her conviction. She hoped he would not fight her curiosity.

"Yes, please."

"It's not a happy one, Hailey... I'm really not sure this is one you should look at. I'd much prefer you take another moment and pick out a different phial."

Hailey outstretched her dainty arm and took hold of the stiff fabric around his arm. "I'd really like to see it, Dad. Please?"

Severus took a step back, his pale brow vexed and still unsure. He glanced from his daughter to the phial and then back again as she surveyed him with a calm, reserved disposition. He grumbled something under his breath before abruptly leaving her side. He shuffled over to another cabinet next to the door frame that led back out to the lab and withdrew a stone, oval-shaped basin. He hoisted it into the air.

At first, Hailey jerked, thinking Severus was throwing it to her to catch, but then it levitated in the air and slowly progressed towards her. She peered into it, her fascination peaking. A strange, silvery pool stirred around in the basin, and Hailey caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the strange liquid.

When she glanced back up again, Severus was at her side and uncorking the glass case. A white mist cascaded out of the phial and down into the bowl. She turned to her father, waiting for what was to come next, but he only stared down at her with an inscrutable scowl.

"You must put your face into the basin to view the memory. You cannot look at it from this distance."

"Oh!"

Hailey lingered for a few seconds, gazing up at the powerful wizard with a mixture of emotions, although he seemed immobile, his expression cryptic in comparison. Hailey drew in a breath, crouched over the basin, and stuck her head in, expecting her face to get wet in the process. She was surprised when nothing happened.

The feeling that overcame her then was euphoric, and, as she opened her eyes and her vision adjusted, the silvery pool disappeared and an image formed before her; an intimate moment that was unfamiliar to her.

_The overcast sky above set the dismal mood. A gangly, pale young boy about Surina or Lily's age meandered down a cobblestone sidewalk that was covered in snow. The neighborhood he sauntered through was dreary-looking, to say the least. Each brick house resembled the next, stacked next to one another in row after endless row. The chimneys smoked in the winter cold, and Hailey caught a glimpse of a sign that told her where she was: Spinner's End._

_The boy the memory was following wandered along with his black head drooped—his long hair very much in need of a trim—and his hands shoved deep into his coat pockets, if the pitiful-looking item he wore could be called such a thing. His shabby coat, pants, and shoes were dirty and far too big. He looked like he was malnourished, his thin frame and ashen complexion making him appear rather sickly. The miserable scowl on his face matched the depressing scenery._

_Hailey scrutinized him in horror. Was this her father as a child? It had to be. That frown, that dark hair, and that fair skin spoke to her recollection, and, yet, his appearance was quite disheartening to survey. Why did he not have a properly fitting coat? The one he wore was lightweight with many holes and poorly sewn patches, and was hardly suitable for such conditions._

_Was he not freezing? Why was he covered in dirt and look like he had not showered in days? It was unsettling to see her father—now twelve or thirteen years of age—manifesting before her as such an unfortunate soul. It made the little Gryffindor secretly sick to her stomach, but she could still not turn herself away._

_Severus Snape, however, showed no indication of knowing his future daughter was watching him and shuffled along, kicking a few stones into the street. Before long, he reached a house, undoubtedly his own, and peered up at it with a mixture of nervousness and abhorrence._

_Then the door burst open and a skinny, gloomy figure emerged. She looked very much like her father did now, dressed in all black with matching long, straggly hair and that infamous hooked nose. She was just as white as the child, and she shot him a dangerous glare that Hailey instantly recognized._

_Was this her grandmother, Eileen? She had never seen pictures of what Severus's mother looked like, although Surina and Lily claimed to have stumbled upon a few in their parents' home, hidden away from view for whatever reason._

_"Where have you been?" she demanded, with a cruel frown._

_Severus drew back, his body tensing as she advanced on him. "I - I just went for a walk, Mum."_

_Her stark eyebrows narrowed. "Have you been with Lily Evans again?"_

_Severus grumbled and shook his head. He had hoped to catch Lily at their usual spot by the large oak tree on the edge of the woods—a place they met at routinely the past few years—but she had not appeared that day, so the Slytherin boy wandered aimlessly, avoiding the brick house before him like the plague that it was._

_"No."_

_"Well, your father is home and has been asking for you for over an hour! I have been looking everywhere for you!"_

_"Sorry," Severus mumbled, unable to look his mother in the eyes._

_"Well, get inside this instant!" she barked, fidgeting with her hands. "And go to your father at once."_

_Severus stumbled past her into the house. The place was dim and without much heat, entirely foreboding, and the atmosphere was more than unfriendly. It was not at all like Hailey's family home, filled with warmth, positive sensations, and, most importantly, love. Had her father really lived in such a dreary place at one time?_

_There was some faint muttering coming from the kitchen, where a small amount of light streamed into the hallway. Severus swallowed, a scowl still etched on his face, and progressed slowly towards the room. Eileen came up behind him and pushed her son along in haste._

_"I found him, Tobias," she called out in a weak voice that bordered on fearful._

_Severus entered the room and took in the sight of a formidable figure seated at a wooden, square table in the opposite corner. He had dark, tousled hair, stubble on his chin, and an unnatural grimace that sent chills down Hailey's spine. His clothes were disheveled and worn, his hands covered in soot. He was a working class man, to be sure, and the harshness of his life was etched all over the lines that traced his skin. He stared at the skinny child with the utmost contempt. It had to be her grandfather..._

_"Where you been, boy?" he demanded in a gruff voice._

_"Walking," Severus whispered, choosing not to look at him._

_A rough, disconcerting cackle came from the man's throat, and he took a swig of the bottle clasped in his hand. Hailey was surprised to smell the nauseating scent of whiskey. The man had evidently been drinking for some time. His bloodshot eyes were droopy, his mouth hanging open as he slurred every word._

_"Wasting your time with your head in the clouds as usual?" he snarled, more of a statement than a question._

_Severus did not answer, though his jaw tightened at the insult. Hailey's grandfather staggered to his feet, leaning on the table to support his weight. He continued to glare at Severus as if he were nothing but an insect._

_"You better not have been using that stupid wand again out in public, boy," he threatened through gritted teeth. "I won't have magical hogwash performed around here! It's an embarrassment!"_

_Severus peered at the bottom of his father's shoes but said nothing. He knew what it would mean if he did._

_"You dense, boy? Do you have a tongue?"_

_"Yes, sir," Severus managed, his tone very unpleasant. He felt his mother's elongated fingers dig into his shoulders, as if to warn him not to display any temper._

_"Well, answer me, damn it! Where the hell you been?"_

_Severus peered up at him at last, his dark eyes growing listless and empty. "What does it matter to you where I go? I went to find my friend."_

_"Friend?" Tobias snorted with a merciless sneer. "You don't have friends, boy. Just look at you! Pathetic."_

_Severus resisted the growing urge to retort, instead darting his attention back to the floor. Tobias gave another crooked grin, displaying his stained teeth, a few of which were cracked._

_"You tell your imaginary friend about that juvenile delinquent school you're attending now? Hogwort or whatever the bloody hell it's called?"_

_"It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Severus emphasized with feeling, as Eileen dug her fingers deeper into his skin, "and my friend goes there, too! And it's not a place for delinquents. It's a place to study magic; it's a lifesaver. Best of all, it keeps me away from you!"_

_In one quick movement, Tobias rounded on him, barreling towards Severus with his large hand outstretched. Eileen reached around and pulled her son back, sending Severus into the wall behind them. Her frail figure reared in front to protect him, and she grabbed Tobias's arms in desperation._

_"Please, Tobias!" she pleaded, her voice shaking. "Have some pity on your son. I beg you!"_

_Tobias ignored his wife and pushed her out of the way with considerable force. She stumbled sideways and collapsed to the hard, wooden floor. Severus wanted to go to his mother to make sure her fall had not left her harmed and bruised as it had on so many previous occasions, but there was no time to move._

_Severus felt himself being yanked up by the collar of his coat. His arms flailed helplessly as he struggled to fight off Tobias's secure grip. His feet dangled off of the ground as the scary man inspected him, his red face very close to his son's. Severus tried to turn his head away. The stench of alcohol on the man's breath was overpowering and sickening._

_Tobias growled at him, his face contorting with fury. "You are a deplorable excuse for a son, you know that? You're just like your mother. The whole lot of your kind disgusts me. You are a freak, you know that? A FREAK!"_

_Severus's cheeks flushed, giving his skin abnormal coloring, and his beady eyes shrank as they bore into the infuriated man that was his father. Hailey noted the void, the resentment, the sadness that lingered behind the blackness of Severus's eyes._

_"Well, you're not much better, are you?" he snapped, against his better judgment. "You're nothing but a sorry-arse drunk!"_

_Tobias threw Severus against the wall with all of his might, and Severus cried out at the throbbing that pounded the back of his head from impact with the wall. He could feel his airway being obstructed as his father leaned one of his arms across Severus's neck, propping him against the divider with nowhere to go, his body limp in the air._

_"Tobias, please!" Eileen cried, sitting up on the floor with her trembling hands outstretched to take her husband's arm._

_"Shut up, woman!" he snarled, kicking her aside with one of his boots._

_"Mum!" Severus rasped, his eyes enlarged at seeing her crash again to the floor. He grabbed his father's arm with both of his own and tried to pry him away from his throat, to no avail._

_Tobias let out an odious laugh as he watched the thin, incapacitated child struggle against him. "You're such a weakling! What are you without a wand? Nothing! You have no physical strength. Where the hell you going to get in life without your ridiculous little wooden stick and incantations? Nowhere, that's what! You are absolutely nothing, boy! NOTHING!"_

_Severus cried out in frustration and suddenly, without warning, Tobias was thrown off of him as if he had been forced. His large body was flung backwards and pounded against the kitchen table, breaking it in half, while Severus tumbled to the floor. Tobias sat up in alarm. For a moment, both father and son gawked at one another, but then a realization of what occurred dawned on both._

_Severus tried to rise—wanting to make a dash for the stairs off of the adjacent hallway—but his efforts were in vain. Tobias crossed the room in no time and snatched him by a clump of his dark hair. He threw his son backward, giving the poor boy whiplash in the process. Severus yowled in pain, wincing as Tobias dragged him down the hallway to the front door. Eileen finally stumbled to her feet, clutching the side her husband had struck, and ran after the pair of them._

_Tobias threw open the door and Severus felt himself being thrust forward. He hit the icy cement with a thud, his face smacking the ground hard. At first, Severus thought he had broken his nose, but as he turned his face to one side he felt the unsettling taste of blood in his mouth. He reacted by spitting it out, not realizing that the blood landed on his father's shoes right in front of him._

_Tobias growled with absolute hostility and responded by drop-kicking Severus in the chest. Severus flinched in pain but did not allow himself to yell, instead bringing his lips together tightly. He could hear his mother pleading in protest to what Tobias was doing, but the man would not heed her cries. He booted the crumbled boy on the pavement several more times before he drew back at last, panting heavily._

_"Your holiday vacation here is over, you got that?" his father howled. "You can go back to that bloody school of yours and stay there for all I care! See if they'll take you! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_Severus wrapped his arms around himself protectively, gasping for air against the unbearable pangs in his chest and stomach. The frigid air did not help the oxygen seep into his lungs. The cold only made the pains worse. He kept his eyes shut and heard his father's hefty footsteps make their way back to the house. His mother's feeble voice continued to beseech Tobias as the door slammed shut, leaving Severus alone in the middle of the sidewalk._

_For several minutes, he could not will himself to move. His body ached and the stillness of being outside felt quite serene versus reentering the forbidden house, and the stillness was almost comforting to the forlorn child on the frigid ground. Severus drew his knees up against his chest and held them there for a time, his raven hair falling over his protruding nose, masking his eyes._

Then the terribly sad image before Hailey changed. The memory faded to nothing and switched into something else entirely. Although Hailey did not recognize the people, with the exception being her father, she knew the location all too well: the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

_Severus was seated at the Slytherin house table with two other boys and looked to be the same age as in the previous memory. He had his chin in his palm as he listened to an older kid with an arrogant air and long, glistening blonde hair across from him. Another boy with curly, brown hair and pointed facial features sat next to Severus, also listening intently, seemingly the same age as her father. Hailey strained her ears to hear what they were saying, and it took a moment for the boys' voices to become clear._

_"You know, Severus," said the blonde with a devilish grin that Hailey somehow knew, although she could not pinpoint how, "your knowledge of curses could be quite effective against Potter and Black. You would do well to use your skills to your advantage more often."_

_Severus gave a dark smirk. "Lucius, I do so already. I'm not willing to get myself expelled though."_

_"You'd have nowhere to go if you did," the strange boy next to him pointed out in a grave tone._

_Severus shot the kid a dangerous look that made the boy recoil. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Avery."_

_"You should have come and stayed with me," the elder boy named Lucius offered in a polite manner, despite his rather smug expression. "My family enjoys you. You're always welcomed at the Malfoy's, you know."_

_Severus nodded and straightened in his seat. "I know, but Hogwarts is home to me. More home to me than anywhere else. Besides, I thought your family went away over Christmas?"_

_"We did."_

_Lucius stopped, his attention momentarily distracted by a fellow female Slytherin with fetching long blonde locks. She shot Lucius a seductive grin as she passed by the three boys and moseyed out of the Great Hall with a few of her girlfriends. Severus and Avery's eyes trailed after the pretty youth before returning to Lucius curiously._

_"You were saying?" Avery snickered._

_Lucius blinked several times before addressing them. "My family went to southern France to visit extended family."_

_Severus looked away uninterested, but Avery stared at Lucius with a wry grin. "Did Narcissa pay you a visit by any chance?"_

_"Shut it, Avery!" Lucius threatened in a cool voice. "And no, she didn't."_

_"I'm relieved to hear it," Severus groaned, rolling his eyes. He was sick of Lucius going on and on about that girl all the time._

_Lucius ignored his friend's remark and adjusted his black and green robes. His fingers traced over the fabric with pride._

_"She and her sister are relatively sane compared to that notorious cousin of theirs."_

_"Sirius Black is an idiot," Severus interjected, showing clear resentment. "He's a hothead without a head. There's nothing but air in that abnormally large noggin of his."_

_Avery cackled at the insult, and Lucius shot Severus a wicked, satisfied grin. "It's hard to believe he's a pureblood."_

_"It's hard to believe he got into this school! He's a dingbat!"_

_Severus scowled and crossed his arms on the table, looking quite disgruntled. Lucius cocked his long hair to one side, his eyes squinting slightly._

_"You know, now that I think about it, it_ is _remarkable, isn't it? He's quite the halfwit. I would have thought you to be a pureblood, Severus, over Sirius any day of the week."_

_"Thanks," Severus mumbled, not sure what to make of his comment._

_"At least you're a half-blood," Avery spoke up, looking from one to the other._

_Now it was Lucius's turn to roll his eyes. He glared at the second year reproachfully whilst Severus fought to keep his composure, his head faced determinately in the opposite direction._

_"Really, Avery," Lucius hissed,"you have quite the knack for saying the one inappropriate thing to the sole person who doesn't need it."_

_Avery drew back with a cautious, dumbfounded expression. He shrugged his round shoulders and eyed them both apologetically. Severus, however, refused to face either of them. He stared off towards the large oak doors, his eyes intense and withdrawn._

_Then a gorgeous-looking redhead passed through the doors, gazing over at Severus as she went, and Hailey gasped at the incredible sight of her; Lily Evans. Lily waved at her father before skipping through the doors and disappearing._

_"Well, at least I'm not a Muggle like my arse of a father," Severus uttered, returning to their conversation._

_Lucius and Avery glanced at the boy in black with dark, impenetrable expressions. They seemed to be in agreement with Severus's opinion, and the disturbing smirks on their faces made Hailey rather queasy. They seemed far too sinister for boys of that age._

_Avery leaned towards Severus, cackling in a manner that gave the third Snape the chills."No, you're not a Muggle. You've got your mother's wizarding blood in you. You should use that to your advantage, Severus. All the Mudbloods in this school, and all those who harbor and protect them, will pay."_

_"One day," Lucius murmured quietly for only his friends to hear, "they will all get what's coming to them. One day..."_

_Severus cast his eyes upon Lucius again, and there seemed to be an uneasiness trickling through the murkiness in his irises that Hailey saw, but her father's Slytherin mates did not. His jaw clenched in a strange fashion and there was a subtle change in his skin tone, making it even whiter than before. Hailey waited with bated breath for one of them to speak, but then the scene lapsed into nothingness again._

Hailey felt herself being drawn out of the memory, and a gravitational force brought her up and out of the basin in an instant. She stared down at the silvery pool in shock. An image of her father's much younger face reflected inside the bowl for a moment before it faded. Hailey took a moment to let her vision adjust to the shadows of his office.

When she finally let her brown eyes wonder about the room, she found Severus leaning against the front of his desk behind her with his pale hands gripping the side. He was still scowling and looked even more mysterious than she remembered. Hailey soaked in the familiar robes, the trail of buttons along his front, the hefty boots and long hair that fell in curtains around his unnatural complexion.

Then the first memory came flooding back to her in unforgivable waves—Severus's miserable childhood, her awful grandfather who beat and neglected and casted him out, the lack of support, affection and love he seemed to receive from either of his parents—and her eyes swelled up with tears.

Severus's reserved facial features changed to that of concern, although the alteration was subtle. Before he could say anything, however, Hailey flew into his arms and buried her face in his coat.

At first, Severus froze at the unexpected contact but then his arms wrapped themselves around the sobbing child to comfort her. He hunched his shoulders and leaned his chin against the top of her head, holding her tight as she cried softly.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered amidst her uncontrollable sobs.

Severus's chest heaved against her cheek. "It's all right, Hailey. It was a long time ago."

"No, it's _not_ all right! I - I had no idea! I didn't know..."

Severus placed one of his hands on the back of her thick, shaggy hair. Hailey felt his gentle fingers stroke her curls and found the simple act consoling. She buried her face further into his chest, not at all ready to look upon the man who had experienced a childhood she could not even fathom living through, that she had no inkling about until now.

Severus sighed after a time, listening to his daughter's sympathetic cries with a mixture of regret and anguish. "I wish you would have picked a different memory. I would have preferred you to not see your grandfather like that."

"I'm glad I never knew him!" Hailey whined, her tiny fingers digging into Severus's back as she clutched him with all of her misery. "I'm glad he's dead! I'm glad of it! I hate what he did to you!"

"Don't say that, Hailey."

"I mean it! Why did he do that to you? _Why?_"

Severus secured her around him, pulling Hailey as close as possible, and she welcomed his tight embrace. She had gone far too long without it.

"Sweetheart," Severus murmured close to her her ear, "it was a long time ago. Alcoholism makes people do terrible things—"

"Don't make excuses for him, Dad!" Hailey interrupted, shaking her head in complete disgust.

"I'm not, my dear. My father was a miserable, unhappy man. Anger and built-up emotions make unforgivable fools of men. I was his scapegoat when he could not handle the realities of his wretched existence. I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..."

Hailey abruptly pulled back and shot her father a look of absolute horror. Her face was flushed and wet from crying. She understood the underlying commentary and resisted the urge to growl at him, although it took every ounce of her small being.

"You're not like him, Dad! Don't say that! I hate when you do this."

Severus's black eyes studied the little Gryffindor thoughtfully, and his hand reached down to wipe away a few fresh droplets around her eyes. They were so dark, so much like his own, that Severus's reflection stared back at him through the wet pool that stirred within them.

"You girls are too kind to me," he whispered in a gripping, unhappy voice that pulled at Hailey's chest. "I haven't always been a good father to you—"

"Dad, stop," Hailey implored, swallowing hard.

"It's true, sweetheart."

"No, it isn't! I know what you're thinking, Dad, but you're _not_ like him! Not at all!"

Severus gazed down at her with an austere look that made Hailey want to conceal her face in his coat again, just so as not to see the miserableness on his face. She squinted and fought the propelling desire to turn away, but it pained her to witness the sorrow and tragedy in his eyes.

"Did Lily ever tell you what I did to her as a first year? What I put her through?"

Hailey startled and withdrew her arms from around his waist, her pupils widening, with skepticism lurking behind their depths. "I..."

One of Severus's eyebrows rose at inspecting Hailey's dumbfounded indication. "She didn't, did she?"

"Dad," Hailey breathed, her mouth hanging limp. "Please don't. I - I don't need to know."

"No, I think you do."

Just two months ago, Hailey would have easily considered listening to the details of what happened between her father and eldest sister, not just out of pure interest, but because she disliked him enough at the time to revel in any nasty truths that surfaced; anything that she could use against him if need be. Now all the young girl wanted to do was run out of the room to avoid whatever Severus was about to reveal.

"No!" she exclaimed, louder than she had meant. "That's between you and Lily, Dad, not me. Please don't do this—"

"I used my wand on her."

Hailey's body stiffened where she stood, and her eyes glazed over. Severus willed himself to ignore the shock of her expression and carried on with his hands clutched behind his back.

"She was talking in the midst of one of my lectures. I caught her doing so more than once. I reprimanded her the first time, but the second time, it... It was too late. I was gone by that point. My vision of that day is vague and probably imprecise; your sister would recall the unfortunate details better than me." Severus grunted and cleared his throat before continuing, casting his midnight eyes towards the Pensieve. "I drew my wand and told her and her friend to desist. I think James may have risen to her defense, much like Albus did for you, but I had no control over my temper anymore..."

Although her mind was beseeching her to close her ears, Hailey found her short legs making their way towards her father, wanting to know more despite her berating subconscious. "What happened?" she asked in a hushed whisper, hanging on every word.

A conflict of emotions danced across Severus's face. His thin lips parted but then shut. Hailey sensed the private encouragement he needed, and, to his surprise, she reached out and enfolded his hand in her own. She squeezed it gently, which caused Severus to tug her closer, to draw her near in order to continue.

"I lost every ounce of control," he confessed with a dismal frown. "I can't even remember now where it began or how I managed to stop myself, but I cast my wand on your sister and levitated her into the air, pulling her up by the neck of her robes, and then I left her up there for quite some time. It was way too long to prove a point. She pleaded for me to let her go. I remember she was having difficulty breathing because of how her collar was catching around her throat...

"I - I fought with myself to let her down. I wanted to, I desperately wanted to free her, Hailey. I have no idea how long your sister was helpless in the air and she's never told me, but I know it was too long. And it should _never_ have happened in the first place.

"I have no idea how Lily has managed to look me in the face since. Your sister is one of the most compassionate, most forgiving souls in this world... Truly."

Hailey gulped, trying to absorb the information. The image of her sister dangling in the air and possibly choking on the collar of her robes was unthinkable, terrifying, and utterly absurd. Her father's remorse, however, seemed to soften the details a bit. He ran his fingers through his long locks with his free hand several times, his eyebrows tapered.

"Dad," she managed after an extensive pause, her voice exceedingly gentle, "that wasn't you though, was it? You said so yourself that what happened between us was outside of your control. It sounds like the same thing with Lily, too."

"You're missing the point, Hailey!" he snarled, taking a deep breath as a few loose hairs fell over his eyelashes.

"No, I'm not... I - I'm shocked, and I agree it shouldn't have happened, but this all doesn't sound right, Dad. This isn't _you_. None of this sounds like you at all. If Lily's forgiven you, then you've told her something you aren't telling me."

Severus peered down at her at long last, his eyes crestfallen; a rare display of emotion all over his distinctive attributes. The return look she cast him reminded Severus of a very young, curious Gryffindor from decades ago; a girl who had a knack for discovering the truth, for unearthing an answer to every question, who could read people like a book and see through to their interiors. _Hermione_.

"Please don't ask me again, Hailey," Severus grumbled. "What I did to your sister is beyond reproach. I threatened you, yes, but I didn't actually _use_ my wand. With Lily though, I did, and I will have to contend with that grave mistake for the rest of my days. She needed to know because otherwise I would remain forever a monster to her. I'm not ready to do the same to you and Surina. It's a burden I never wanted to lay on your sister, so please leave it at that."

Hailey grumbled unhappily for a moment, but her father's despairing countenance made her want to burst into tears all over again. She flung herself into his arms once more, masking her face in his chest, but this time she did not cry. She simply held him the way he routinely embraced her—at least, when she allowed it—with a warmth and tenderness that the rest of the wizarding world never glimpsed. She knew Severus was grateful, responding back with his arms laced around hers, too.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed after a time, peering up at him, "I'm sorry for everything you went through in your life, Dad. I wish there was something I could do to make it all better..."

Severus's jaw clenched, the blackness of his irises showing a glimpse of emotion they hardly ever bestowed. To the little girl's wonderment, an unexpected smile emerged at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm afraid you're missing the point _again_, Hailey." She stared at him, unsure, so Severus drew her closer. "I've received my due payment for the cruelties and torments of my life."

"You have?"

"Of course."

"When? How?"

"From you, your sisters, and your mother. You more than make up for all of the bad... More than I could ever have imagined."

"_Really?_"

"Yes." Severus took her round chin in his palm, grazing it lightly with his thumb. "Do not pity my old life, Hailey, because, as it turns out, I'm actually a very lucky man."

Hailey bit her lip and ran her cheek against her father's coat again, shutting her eyes and allowing the moment to linger. Severus, in turn, laid his chin on top of her head and stared into the distance, lost in the bleak shapes and contours that made up his office.

After a period of time, Hailey finally turned to face Severus, although he continued to stare off into another dimension. "Dad?" she issued softly, waiting for the powerful wizard to meet her gaze. His eyelids fluttered momentarily before looking down upon her, giving her his full attention. "We should get back to work. There are still several orders to do..."

Severus proceeded to stare at her for another few seconds before acknowledging what she said. Hailey waltzed towards the door but held her father's hand firmly within her own, leading him out of the dark office and into the lighter air of the still dimly lit Potions lab. Neither said a word, or spoke again that night about Severus's old memories, choosing instead to focus on the present.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	29. Admonitions of Past and Present

**************A/N: Hi, HG/SS readers. This chapter is divided into two parts. The second is more reflective (and lighter) than the first. **************

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

**************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. **************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Admonitions of Past and Present<strong>

Severus made his way to the Headmistress's office at full speed; or, at least, as fast as his aching limbs would allow. It was still quick enough; enough that no one would have suspected anything out of the ordinary. He winced at the relentless pangs in his chest and tried to ignore his blurry vision that, every now and then, threw off his step. His mind suddenly wandered from the crumbled, disturbing parchment in his hand to something else...

_No, I took them tonight, didn't I? Damn it, why can't I remember? I should! Did I write Cosworth back yet? Yes... Yes, I must have._

Severus shook off his ramblings with a flick of his dark head and plunged ahead. He had far more pressing matters at the moment than his personal health. That would be dealt with soon enough anyway. Not of _his_ choosing, of course.

Severus made his way up the moving staircase to McGonagall's office and labored for a moment to catch his breath outside the door. When he entered, he found McGonagall seated behind her desk. She was in the midst of inspecting a letter and peered up at him with her small eyes. The deeply set frown on her weary visage turned into a genuine smile at seeing the professor whom she respected.

"Ahhh, Severus," she called out to the somber wizard at the far end of her office, whose shadowy silhouette hugged the door frame. "Please, come in."

"Minerva," Severus replied, greeting the elderly Headmistress with a short bow before treading into the oval-shaped room and shutting the door.

McGonagall shuffled a bunch of papers aside on her desk and threw her quill into its placeholder, the Potions professor now grasping her full attention. She adjusted her wire-rimmed spectacles and scanned her former pupil from a distance.

"If I may speak with you a moment?"

"Of course," McGonagall nodded, her tall hat twitching slightly. "I trust you've received the latest from Mr. Potter? His owl arrived just this morning."

Severus ran his fingers over the trail of buttons on the front of his coat and straightened his stance with some difficulty. He acknowledged her question with a quick nod, having received a similar letter himself.

"Mr. Krum has not been seen for over two weeks. No one seems to have a clue where he is." Severus took a moment to shift his weight around, his movements careful but strained. "Mr. Potter called upon him at his house twice, but he wasn't at home."

McGonagall's wrinkled frown returned, graver than before. "This is very troubling, indeed. Has Cosworth spoken to Mr. Krum since he paid him a visit?"

Severus shook his head and stiffened his shoulders. "No, Cosworth hasn't heard a thing. He wrote me yesterday. My wife has not received a response from Mr. Krum either."

McGonagall stroked her chin, her mind thinking over all the information the two of them had gathered to this point. After a long pause, she sighed and folded her hands together on her desk.

"Very well. I think we should proceed as planned. I will write to Kingsley first thing."

"You needn't bother," Severus growled, most displeased.

McGongall's grey eyebrows rose. Severus drew a heavy sigh and extended his hand outward, revealing the crumbled letter in his palm. McGonagall remained seated, however, and stared up at him, awaiting an explanation.

"This just arrived from Kingsley. It was addressed to me personally, but I think you need to see it, Minerva."

Severus walked towards the aged woman and laid the parchment down in front of her. McGonagall snatched it up and squinted to read the Minister of Magic's delicate handwriting. Almost immediately, her pupils expanded and her mouth dropped.

"Severus..." she breathed, her assertive voice unusually thin.

Severus clenched his jaw and reiterated the general contents of the letter. "The school is to immediately desist in its investigation into the poisonings, as well as the Quidditch incident. Kingsley said to expect an official letter from the Ministry shortly."

McGonagall's eyes continued to absorb the written message in disbelief. She shook her head back and forth.

"I don't understand... This is an outrage, Severus!"

"Apparently, word has gotten around to several board members and Ministry officials. There is a general agreement amongst them that these matters should be dealt with by the Ministry alone, not Hogwarts. They wish me to stop, Minerva. Kingsley says several wizards have already threatened to sack me if I do not abstain from these inquiries."

"This is not to be born!" McGonagall's cheeks flushed, boiling with anger the further she delved into the letter. "Kingsley needs to stop these fools!"

"They have been breathing down Kingsley's neck about me for years, Minerva," Severus rasped, heaving against the ongoing fatigue ransacking his body. He drew back a step or two to gather his strength. "The poor man can only do so much. Are you really so surprised it has come to this?"

McGonagall peered up at her former pupil, now her colleague, with a mixture of shock and sympathy, her warm sentiments for him written all over her face. "Yes, I am, Severus! I am shocked and appalled. These are very serious matters we're dealing with. The Ministry_ must_ see that! And the school board should as well. The Quidditch accident happened on Hogwarts grounds. We have every right to look into these matters. I will write to them without delay, and Kingsley, too."

"Kingsley has already risked enough on my behalf. I'm afraid I will have to resort to less appropriate tactics."

"You will do no such thing, Severus," McGonagall warned him, emphasizing each word. "I will not allow you to resort to such methods. Your family has been gravely affected by these matters. You have every right to look into these incidents just as any other capable wizard would. I will not have you hiding behind a curtain to do so."

Severus shut his eyes, mustering himself to keep calm and composed. He loathed showing emotion, something he seemed to be doing too often as of late, and had no desire to get into a rift with the Gryffindor witch whom he knew so well.

"I will not put the school in jeopardy again, Minerva. Not at my expense, nor that of my family's. I appreciate everything you have done to assist me to this point, but I must now venture outside of the proper jurisdictions, and that is something you should not be a part of. We both know that."

McGonagall leaned back in her chair, her glasses placed on the edge of her nose as she examined Severus fully. "You needn't worry about _my_ reputation, Severus. I am the Headmistress of this school, and you have my full support and that of the entire staff. As I said before, the Quidditch accident occurred on Hogwarts territory; therefore, you and I have every right to explore the circumstances.

"I will write to Mr. Potter and relay to him what Kingsley has noted in this letter, although I daresay Mr. Potter probably is already aware of the threats circling around the Ministry. I have no doubt that between the two of them, Potter and Kingsley can formulate a plan to keep the officials in question at arm's length."

"This is hardly necessary—"

"Oh, I believe it is." McGonagall inspected Severus for a time, the brim of her hat masking the upper half of her eyes. "Kingsley is concerned for you and the school, Severus. I know he will help us in any way that he can, but it must be at a distance. Potter will be more accessible, and you should continue to look into these poisonings with him as much as you can. You are the best resource the Auror Office has."

Severus nodded reluctantly and turned his bloodshot eyes towards one of the tall glass windows. It was late in the evening now, and a few stars were visible in the wintry night sky. He stared at them intently, his black eyes aloof and lost in thought for a time.

"Severus?" The weary professor blinked several times before giving her his attention. "There is something else I have to share with you that has only just come to light..."

"Yes?"

"Aberforth informed me that one of his contacts at the Ministry recently intercepted a correspondence from someone you know. Someone who you were once very close to."

Severus's eyebrows narrowed. "Oh? Who might that be?"

McGonagall slowly reached over to the stack of papers on the side of her desk and searched for the one she desired and withdrew it from the pile, clasping it with both hands. She stared at it for a moment before speaking.

"It's a relatively short letter, but it is curious, nonetheless. It was addressed to Azkaban prison, to a man who has been incarcerated there for almost twenty years."

"Who?" Severus questioned in a low, calculated breath, his body stiffening.

"Prisoner number 2598371. Aberforth's correspondent looked him up easily enough. That's Avery..."

Severus's eyelids fluttered, his brain focusing on the Death Eater's name. He had not given Avery or any of his former Slytherin classmates much thought since the end of the war—not much at all since Hailey viewed that memory recently in the Pensieve—and the harsh lines in his face altered.

"What does the letter say?"

McGonagall did not answer but instead extended the piece of parchment for Severus to take. He stepped forward and took it into his possession, reading it carefully.

_Avery,_

_It has been far too long, my old friend. You never wrote me back the last time we corresponded, and I confess myself disappointed. I hope you are not too unwell. I have been meaning to call on you for the past few months, but events are a bit hectic at the moment. You understand._

_I know you are not permitted many visitors, but I believe an exception can and will be made in the near future on my behalf. I still have many contacts at the Ministry who have assured me that arrangements will be made. I will call upon you shortly. We have much to discuss._

_Regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Severus stared at the letter, incredulous. Lucius Malfoy was speaking to and supposedly on friendly terms with Avery. _Why?_ It did not make any sense from his perspective, although he could only confess to himself that most events of late made very little sense to him anyway...

"Do the contents mean anything to you?"

Severus glanced down at McGonagall with obvious trepidation. He shook his raven locks.

"No, it does not. I am surprised by this letter. Lucius hasn't spoken to Avery since the battle; at least, that is what I believed. Why he would want to rekindle a friendship with a Death Eater after what his family went through is beyond me."

"When was the last time you spoke to Lucius? Or Draco, for that matter?"

"Draco paid Hermione and me a visit last weekend. I have not seen or spoken to Lucius in some time, probably four or five years now."

"Did Draco mention anything out of the ordinary to you about Lucius?"

Severus fought his inner exhaustion and tried to focus, thinking back on the conversation he had had with Draco. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes, ignoring the pains in his chest.

"Draco mentioned something about Lucius giving Scorpius a lot of unnecessary attention. He seemed to think it odd that his father was spending so much time with Scorpius, seeing as Draco and Lucius are no longer on good terms."

McGonagall looked away, considering what Severus had revealed. "That hardly seems out of the ordinary though. Scorpius is Lucius's grandson. Perhaps he is just trying to reformulate a close bond with his family?"

"Perhaps," Severus rasped, shutting his eyelids, "but considering the contents of this letter, wouldn't it make the matter a little more suspicious?"

"It would, yes." The elderly woman surveyed Severus with newfound worry. "Are you all right, Severus? You sound quite breathless. Why don't you take a seat?"

"I'm fine," he hissed, turning away from her.

"No, you aren't," McGonagall whispered imploringly, a motherly affection creeping into her voice that made Severus flinch despite himself. "You've looked increasingly worse this term, Severus. Several staff members have also mentioned to me how altered you look, and not for the better. I hope you are not ill again?"

Severus snarled and whipped his head around. "Tell them to mind their own damn business!"

McGonagall disregarded his unfriendly retort but shook her head and sighed. Her lips came together in a most unpleasant fashion.

"They are only concerned, Severus, as am I. You have an awful lot weighing on you right now, far more than I would like to see. Is there anything any of us can do to assist you or lighten your workload?"

"No!" Severus growled, turning on his heel to leave. His cloak billowed behind him as he fought his way to the door.

"Severus," McGonagall called out to him, "please wait and hear me out. Is Hailey assisting you enough?"

"She's doing just fine, thank you."

"I'm glad, but if there is anything else that might help... Perhaps, if you would like to take a few days off..."

Severus shot her a savage glare that provoked no reaction from the Headmistress. She watched him with serious consideration, waiting patiently for a response that she suspected would not be kind. And she was correct.

"Your pity is unnecessary, Minerva," Severus spat, clearly affronted. "I do not require anyone's assistance, nor their ridiculous inquiries after my health. Relay that to the staff if you must, but leave me be! _All of you!_"

* * *

><p>Lily shifted her weight on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. James, Albus, and Hugo had left her and Hailey alone at the younger Snape's request, but lingered at a nearby table, chatting and occasionally glancing over at the two girls out of curiosity. Lily was just coming to terms with Hailey's revelation.<p>

"I can't believe Dad told you," she breathed tentatively, moving the Divination textbook around in her lap. "I'm stunned, actually. He's been so troubled by it for so long, I thought for sure he would never want that revealed to you or Surina."

"I'm surprised _you_ never told me yourself, Lily," Hailey confessed quietly. "I'm assuming you've forgiven him?"

"Of course I have. Dad just can't forgive himself. I'm sure he won't with what he's done to you or Surina either. He's really hard on himself..."

"No kidding. I never really noticed that before."

"Well, the stress level is a lot worse for him here. I think it just all comes out in a way that he can more easily conceal at home."

"Yeah, true." Hailey fumbled with her hands in her lap and bit her lip, a level of uncertainty lingering in her eyes. "What do you know, Lily? You have to tell me. Please?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Lily, don't make me beg. About Dad's condition... You know something, Lily. _I know you do_."

Lily's fair eyes darted to her book again and she licked her lips, not daring to meet Hailey's penetrating stare. "That's not for me to disclose, Hailey."

"Why not?"

"Because I swore to Mum and Dad that I wouldn't. I - I actually hoped that Dad would have told you himself by now. I encouraged him to some time ago."

Hailey's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes, back when you were so angry with him. I told him to tell you and Surina. I guess he's just not ready."

"Can't you tell me, Lily?" Hailey pleaded, leaning into her sister in earnest, her eyes eager and excited. "I promise I won't let on that I know."

"No, sis," Lily asserted with a toss of her curls. "You'll have to ask Mum or Dad. That's for them to decide."

"I've already tried that! Neither one of them will tell me anything!"

"Well, then that's their choice, Hailey. There's nothing I can do about that."

Hailey slumped back against a cushy pillow, more than disappointed. She frowned and crossed her arms, staring at the blazing, inviting fireplace in front of them for a long time. Lily never peered up from her book and labored over a few pages, not sure if Hailey was finished or would address her again, but then the first year turned back to her sister to continue the conversation.

"Dad showed me a few memories in the Pensieve from when he was younger. Have you ever seen any?"

Lily glanced up from her book, a fresh interest forming on her features. "Only a little," she replied softly. "What did he show you?"

Hailey leaned forward again, trying to get as close to her sister as possible. She chanced a quick glance at her friends across the room, but the boys were chatting happily and seemed to be in the midst of their own intense discussion, most likely about the upcoming World Cup.

Hailey described the terrible memories to Lily, who sat in reserved silence, without much emotional reaction. Hailey was surprised at the eldest's lack of a response but suspected that perhaps Lily might have viewed something similar, if not the same exact memory as her. Surina had displayed an almost identical expression as well when Hailey told her about the memories she witnessed in the Pensieve earlier that week.

"Are you all right, sis?" Lily asked when she was through, her pretty eyes scanning Hailey for any hint of disconcertion.

"I'm all right. I was very upset at first. Well, I still am. I just can't believe how horrible our grandfather was. He was so mean to Dad. And Grandma—"

"She didn't know any better, Hailey. She didn't know how to stand up to him. You can't blame her for that, considering how awful he was."

"Oh, I don't. I've never seen what they looked like. Grandma and Dad look a lot alike."

"Yeah, they do... Our grandfather was quite horrid. I'm relieved that Dad and he look very little like each other. Just don't say too many bad things about Grandmother, all right? Surina really dislikes her and I know that that secretly hurts Dad to hear."

Hailey compressed her button nose. "What do you mean?"

Lily shut her textbook and cast Hailey her undivided attention. She scooted forward and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Surina has seen a few memories from when Dad was little, too, but she hates Grandmother for being weak. I think it just really angers her how Grandma didn't stand up for Dad, but I know he doesn't see it that way. She's made a few remarks about Grandma in the past that have really upset him. Surina just doesn't grasp why."

"Oh. Well, I kind of see Surina's point, frankly."

"Yes, well, don't let Dad know that you do! It would really hurt his feelings, Hailey. She was the only good thing he had for a long time..."

Hailey cocked her head to one side, her messy curls following the smallness of her arm. She traced her palm thoughtfully, her lips forming into a pout.

"What memories have you seen, Lily? From back then?"

Lily considered her sister's question for a time, focusing on trying to remember experiences of her own. Then she met Hailey's curious expression and answered.

"Dad has shown me a few since my first year. I've seen several from the wars—mainly the Second—but I saw two in particular from when Dad was young. The first was right before he started at Hogwarts. He used to play with Lily Evans. You know, Uncle Harry's mother? Well, they used to play all the time, and one night he came home, and the memory I witnessed showed Grandfather thrashing Dad with his belt for not being home in time for dinner. Then he proceeded to drink heavily for the rest of the night and lashed out at Dad several times, hitting and cussing and throwing him about. It was really awful; very hard to watch. And it went on longer than I care to remember. Dad said that that was one of the worst nights he spent with Grandfather. I'm glad you didn't see that one. There are many times I wish I hadn't..."

Hailey stared at Lily with intense eyes, hanging on every word. Coming to terms with her father's unhappy childhood had been more than a tad unnerving and, since witnessing the memories, unbearable at times to reflect on.

"What else?"

"Well, the other one I saw was right after Dad got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He and Grandma were ecstatic, but they tried to conceal the letter from Grandfather. He found it though and gave Dad a horrible time about the whole thing. He was verbally abusive at first, but then it got physically ugly. Very much like the memory you saw..."

Hailey shook her head to clear it of the horrible images manifesting in her brain, desperate not to think upon the unimaginable: that her father was beaten, abused, and neglected. He would never do such horrendous things to her or her sisters, she knew, but it did not make the realities of her father's own youth any less grave.

Hailey examined her tiny fingers, not sure whether to get off the troubling subject. "Do you think Mum has seen these memories?" she mumbled, not wanting to be overheard.

Lily nodded, her eyes darting towards the warm fireplace. "Yeah, I asked Mum about it before. She said that she has seen virtually every memory Dad has locked in that cabinet. She wouldn't elaborate on what she saw though, which I understand. It's not really her place to reveal anything to us. They're Dad's memories."

"Does Mum keep a Pensieve?"

"I've never asked. I don't think so, no."

"I'd like to see all of Dad's memories..."

Lily smirked and gave her sister a halfhearted chuckle. "I doubt he'd let you, sis."

Hailey's wondrous, faraway look grew disheartened and she frowned, displaying a grimace that was eerily like the Potions Master's. "Yeah, probably not."

"Surina has actually seen more memories than I have. You could probably get more out of her about Dad's past than me."

"Really?" Hailey drew back, amazed that her Slytherin sister knew far more than she had ever led her to believe. "Why is that?"

"Because Surina is always asking more questions than me, Hailey. She's wanted to know all about Dad's past for years. I've inquired and seen some of those memories, but I'm satisfied with not knowing every detail. Some things are better left buried in the past...

"I think Surina regrets seeing as much as she has though, so keep that in mind. I know you're curious and that's only natural, but Dad has been through a lot, Hailey, and most of it is pretty disturbing, frightening stuff. You may come to see him in a different light, too. Surina struggled coming to turns with that a lot last year. I would just be cautious about seeing as much as you _think_ you want to, if I were you."

"I - I'm not afraid, Lily. I want to know. I really do."

Lily offered the young Gryffindor an appeasing expression, although her eyes transformed, becoming rather forlorn. "Just be careful, sis, all right?" she begged in a faint voice. "Just remember it was a long time ago, whatever you see, and that Dad _has_ changed. He was a different person back then. Not entirely, but still. Just keep that in mind, will you?"

Hailey's brow rose, though it was not visible beneath her shaggy, long bangs that were desperately in need of a cut. "Of course," she uttered, swallowing to keep her nerves at bay. "Dad probably won't show me as much as I'd like him to anyway. And that's probably a good thing, I suppose."

"Yes, it is. Very much so."

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"That second memory I saw; a lot of it had to do with Muggles. Dad even used that awful racial slur at one point. Do - Do you think Dad really hated Muggles back then?"

Lily's pupils expanded and she shook her chestnut waves with emphasis. She seemed completely horrified by Hailey's question.

"No, sis, of course not. That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because Dad was in love with Lily Evans until the time he fell in love with Mum. And both are Muggle-borns."

Hailey unexpectedly blushed with embarrassment, retrieving a couch pillow and placing it against her chest. _Of course!_ she berated herself. _Stupid, Hailey! You should know that._

Lily, as if sensing her sister's humiliation, gave her an even broader smile than before. "Being Muggle-born never mattered to Dad, but he had to disguise it back then for obvious reasons. Dad isn't a racist, Hailey, so don't worry. If he was, he would never have married Mum."

Hailey bowed her head a few times in understanding, relief sweeping over her before she addressed her older sibling again. There was still a puzzling question she had to ask.

"Why do you think Dad doesn't keep any pictures from his childhood?"

Lily eyed Hailey in the considerate manner she always displayed. "He does. Remember those pictures Surina and I found a few years ago? Dad has some around the house. He just doesn't put them out on display."

"Why not? If he loved Grandma as much as you say, wouldn't he keep some pictures of her out to see?"

"I don't think Dad wants to be reminded of his childhood, honestly. Considering everything our grandmother went through, too, I would imagine that it's all just too painful for him. He probably doesn't want to look at the pictures because of what they bring to mind."

Hailey sighed, her face turning downcast, no longer at all merry or animated. A part of her suddenly wished she had not looked into the Pensieve that night, for the images it conjured up were more heartbreaking than she ever envisioned.

"Don't you find it all rather sad, Lily? Dad's past, I mean."

"Yes, I do, but it wasn't _our_ life, Hailey. And don't show Dad any pity for it. You know how much he detests sympathy."

The two Snape children stared at each for a juncture in silence before bursting into uncontrollable fits of giggles. Albus, Hugo, and James peered over at them with funny expressions, then turned back to each other and started their conversation again, not wanting to dissect the meaning behind the girls' incessant laughter.

Once the two managed to gain control of themselves again, their similar faces grew serious and thoughtful again. Lily opened her textbook and reconvened her studies, while Hailey gazed sleepily at the roaring fire, her mind lost in numerous questions and lingering concerns.

_I need to see more memories, and if Dad won't show me, I'll have to find out my own way..._

Hailey hoped that would not be necessary, but only time would tell. The Quidditch match, the poisonings, her father's murky past... What was the connection? Why was he so distraught that someone was after them? Why was her mother so vague on the details and never up for sharing any information, particularly when it came to their father?

Hailey's astute mind searched for answers, much as she had for many a countless night, but eventually her weary eyelids gave in and closed. She slumbered quietly on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, her little being curled up and safeguarded from the dangers lurking beyond Hogwarts' castle walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	30. A Visit To St Mungo's

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. I can't believe we've reached Chapter 30! We are now about half-way through, so I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far? Some much-needed lighthearted moments are upcoming including a Snape family Christmas (alas, no, not like the Griswolds) and a party at the Weasleys. Hopefully, we'll reach those chapters before the holidays but, in the meantime, a few more angst-ridden ones await. ;)**

**This chapter is a bit angsty but another necessary one. Thanks for sticking with me and this story. I'm having a lot of fun with it; I can only hope you are, too.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: A Visit To St. Mungo's<strong>

Severus fidgeted with his cravat, readjusting it several times as Hermione called to him again from the sitting room, her tone well beyond irritated. Anything to delay the matter was worth it, though, from the professor's frame of mind. St. Mungo's was the very last place on earth he wanted to go and spend his Friday afternoon.

Hermione had purposely made an appointment for Severus with Healer-in-charge Augustus Pye the Friday following Draco's visit, wasting what Severus considered "very little time at all," which, of course, aggravated him immensely. He had to leave Hogwarts earlier than usual just to make the appointment, and, even though he knew he could no longer put off a visit, Severus still hoped against hope that it might escape Hermione's clever mind. Naturally, it did not.

Severus mulled over the situation. The countless tests would be horrid enough, and spending a night in St. Mungo's was out of the question. He secretly prayed that it would not come to that, but, if it did and he and Hermione ended up in a rift as a result, then so be it...

"Severus Snape! I know what you're doing in there!" Hermione shouted for the umpteenth time. "No more stalling! Get out here! _Now!_"

Severus growled and threw his cloak on, gliding out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the sitting room in seconds. He found Hermione standing by the unlit hearth with her arms crossed over her chest, a severe scowl outlining her mouth as she stood rooted to the spot.

In contrast, Jeannie was swaying back and forth rather dreamily, completely unaffected by her mother's unraveled composure. Her big curls were pulled back into a loose braid that fell to her shoulders, and she was dressed to the nines as usual. Her shimmering black boots matched her tiny fur coat with a pop of green peeking out from underneath her jacket, which Severus determined was some kind of a skirt the little one had picked out herself.

After taking in the adorable vision of his youngest, Severus turned to Hermione with a subtle, questioning, expression. Hermione unlaced her arms and a softer demeanor swept across her features.

"Jeannie's coming, Severus. She'd like to see St. Mungo's."

Severus's lip wavered, unable to suppress displeasure at such an abdominal idea. He did not wish his daughter to accompany them to such a dreadful place, especially when _he_ was the patient. Why was Hermione insistent upon bringing the poor girl? He bemoaned how bored Jeannie would be and that this would more than likely turn into an all-afternoon affair.

"Can't we just ask Ginny—"

"No, Severus." Hermione shook her head decidedly, taking hold of Jeannie's hand to confirm the matter. "Our daughter would like to come, and I think that she should."

Jeannie gave Severus a broad smile, illustrating the kind of excitement that she would normally display if they were going to Hogsmeade. It made Severus's shoulders cave, knowing the disappointment she would surely encounter in a matter of moments. She, on the other hand, did not sense anything out of the ordinary.

"C'mon, Daddy!" she chimed happily, extending her little hand out for Severus to take.

Severus grumbled softly to himself but strolled across the room to take Jeannie's hand into his own. He glanced at his wife, who was surveying him with a quiet, reserved countenance that made him unsure. Hermione turned away and took some Floo powder into her free hand, guiding them all into the fireplace before declaring, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" and throwing the powder to the ground.

The Snape family was immediately whisked from their cozy sitting room, much to Severus's private discontent, and arrived through one of several fireplaces on the first floor of the magical hospital in virtually no time at all. Severus surveyed the setting with utter disgust but when he peered down at Jeannie, she was soaking in her surroundings with fascination, gazing at the scenery before them as if it were an elaborate candy shop, or even Hogwarts itself.

They entered into a swamped reception area that was at near capacity. The rowdiness and bustling of injured or ailing wizards mixed with Healers dressed in green robes whizzing to and fro made Severus snarl, a reaction that Hermione still managed to hear above all of the commotion. She turned to him and lightly prodded his shoulder, encouraging him to move forward.

The couple made their way to the front desk with Jeannie skipping between them. A pudgy woman, the Welcome Witch as she was called, was situated behind the rectangular desk and bustled here and there, scribbling things down in a hurry or helping Healers out with their various demands. She did not glance up at Hermione or Severus for some time. Hermione waited patiently to be addressed but sensed Severus growing increasingly irritated beside her. He loathed the Welcome Witch, who had been working at St. Mungo's for too many years to count. Her title hardly suited her personality. She was never inviting or cordial. But, then again, he mused quietly, neither was he.

"Can I help you?" she offered at last in a heated tone, jotting something down as she spoke.

Severus hissed, but Hermione quickly cleared her throat and piped up before he could make a snide remark. "We have an appointment with Augustus Pye at two thirty."

The plump woman eyed them with a raised eyebrow. "You're too early," she asserted, sniffing at them.

"_Early?_" Severus spat back, his eyes glittering quite dangerously. "Only by perhaps five minutes, if that!"

Hermione wrapped her hand around Severus's arm to hold him back and smiled as politely as she could to the unhappy witch, who was scanning Hermione's dark husband up and down with her pig-like snout of a nose lifted high into the air.

"Name?" she grumbled, still annoyed.

"Severus Snape," Hermione replied.

The witch wobbled to the opposite side of the desk and whispered under her breath to a Healer-in-training, who then disappeared beyond one of several corridors on either side of the front desk. This immediately seized Jeannie's attention, and she stared at the space where the wizard disappeared with curiosity, wanting to follow the young woman wherever she went. Then her attention darted to another peculiar sight.

"Daddy, look!" she exclaimed, pointing to a disarranged wizard who was passing by them, propped up on a gurney.

The man had tiny garden gnomes sprouting from his head and appeared quite shaken as the little creatures yanked on his hair and tugged maliciously at his beard. He let out a few yelps and curses, eventually vanishing down one of the corridors with two Healers.

Severus's eyebrow rose in the unfortunate man's direction and Hermione could only guess at the snarky thoughts rummaging through his mind. She smirked discretely and reminded Jeannie not to point and stare.

A few minutes later, the Welcome Witch returned, continuing to glower at them as if they were more than a bother. A line had formed behind them, but they had been the only two at the desk for some time. She stared them down with a nasty, unforgiving glare.

"Augustus Pye will be with you shortly. Take a seat. NEXT!"

Hermione wasted no time and dragged Severus away from the front desk with some difficulty. The place was ransacked with wizards sitting or standing, lying against the wall or pacing to and fro. It was more than a little too crowded for comfort, and Hermione could feel Severus's fingers intertwining with hers even tighter than when they had first entered the place. She knew how throngs of people rattled his nerves. He much preferred serenity and quietness to the wild chaos they found themselves in the midst of.

Hermione finally located a sole rickety chair by a wall at the far corner of the room and motioned for him to sit. Severus opened his mouth to object, but the very stern look she shot back was enough to make him rethink the matter. He slunk into the wooden seat and fidgeted for a time, trying to get comfortable.

Jeannie was intrigued by the various ailments and injuries in the room and gazed at everyone with her half-wild eyes—her mouth gaped in wonder and amusement—although, once Severus was in a relatively sedate position, she hopped into his lap without permission; she never needed to as far as he was concerned.

Hermione stood beside them and shifted her weight back and forth, growing more impatient with each passing moment. The place was unpleasant, even with its use of magic, but she was more worried about Severus than anything else. He abhorred coming here, no doubt on account of it bringing out what the former spy considered to be an irrevocable display of weakness. It was an unfortunate thought that Hermione found ridiculous, but she tried not to illustrate any pity for how ill at ease he appeared. Severus tried to focus his attention on Jeannie for the time being, murmuring to her about the various events going on in the room as she listened with a careful ear.

After what felt like a half hour, though it was only a mere ten minutes, a Healer emerged from one of the corridors by the front desk and searched the reception area. Hermione recognized the good-looking fellow and waved. Once the man spotted them, he quickened his pace, hopping over a few unfortunate wizards moaning on the floor as he made his way forward.

"Hermione! Severus!" he declared in a pleasing matter that made Severus wince. "It's good to see you!"

"Speak for yourself," Severus muttered too low for the Healer to hear, but Hermione whipped her head in his direction to reprimand him. Luckily for him, however, Augustus Pye reached their side by then and spared Severus any gripes from his flustered spouse.

The Healer was a younger man than Severus by at least a decade, but still older than Hermione. He had medium-length, golden locks and a strapping, youthful face. The attractive stubble on his face offset the compassionate blue eyes that signaled the medical knowledge and extensive expertise he possessed.

Severus offered a swift nod of acknowledgement, but Hermione gave the man a smile and greeted him with better good humor. "Hello, Augustus. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you." He scrutinized the seated, angst-ridden Potions instructor with bluish lips, and his cheerful disposition turned into a frown at taking in Severus's condition. "Well, I must say, sir, you've looked better."

Severus did not meet Augustus's gaze, too preoccupied with the god-awful situation he found himself in. Jeannie, however, peered up at Augustus with curiosity from her snug spot on Severus's lap. His handsome grin returned.

"And you must be Jeannie, I trust?" He crouched low to greet the dark-haired toddler, who blushed at the stranger's attention. "I've heard so much about you. Are you here to check out St. Mungo's?"

"As little as possible, if it can be helped," Severus grumbled, before his daughter could say anything.

Hermione rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to laugh, instead enveloping an arm around Severus's shoulder. His nerves and foul attitude today were worse than she expected and that, subsequently, both amused and pained her greatly.

Augustus glanced up at Hermione sheepishly, not really sure how to address Severus's ill remark. "Well, shall we get started? I'll escort you to the Dai Llewellyn Ward. If you will follow me this way, please."

Augustus motioned with his arm towards a corridor off to the left of the front desk and waited for his patient to rise. Jeannie jumped down gracefully from her father's lap, but Severus struggled to get out of the chair for longer than what would be considered normal for someone of his age and stature. Hermione instinctively gathered her arms around his waist to hoist him up, but he brushed her off right away, insisting he could do it himself.

"I'm fine," he insisted, stumbling to his feet at long last, although he lingered for a moment to steady his trembling legs. The sympathetic look Augustus shot him made Severus want to reach for his wand and hex the damn fellow, purely out of spite and annoyance.

Augustus led them down the Dai Llewellyn Ward, turning around every so often to make sure the Snape family was not lagging behind, as the hallway was as crowded and confined as the reception area. Many wizards were lying down in chairs or gurneys along the hallway, and an echo of voices buzzed all around them, making Severus flinch. There were several rooms on either side that were opened or closed, with Healers coming and going at will. Although the place was different from a Muggle hospital, to Severus's perspective, it was not much of a better alternative.

Jeannie found herself being bumped into several times as they progressed down the cramped corridor. Severus glowered at each person who ran into his daughter, sending a threatening sign that he was not a wizard to be pressed. Each person skidded away, apologizing profusely as they got out of the intimidating man's pathway. It made Jeannie giggle to see the frightened responses her father garnered from everyone. Finally, Severus decided that enough was enough and reached down to scoop the little one up.

"Severus, I don't think you should—" Hermione started, but Severus had already gathered Jeannie up, moving her between each arm to hold her without grimacing in pain.

"I'm not going to let her get run over, Hermione," he rasped angrily, pushing past a few Healers with a menacing scowl that made them cower and scoot aside, eying the dark wizard with trepidation. Hermione sighed, defeated, and trailed after Severus, still clasping his hand all the while.

When they reached the far end, Augustus escorted them into an empty room off to the left. He waved his wand and a few small torches along the walls flickered to life, radiating heat and much needed light into the space. A cozy-looking bed was centrally located along the far wall with wooden stands on either side. The walls were made of stone, resembling that of a dungeon, and were not to Hermione's personal taste whatsoever. Jeannie, meanwhile, was fixated on the crystal chandelier on the ceiling that cast unusual shapes and beacons of light about the room.

Hermione begrudged the lack of windows and natural light, which always made their stays here in the past a little less antsy. She turned to Severus, who was scanning the room as well with his infamous frown, but his reception of the place was unmarked. She hoped he was not too put out by the location, which felt a little more depressing than last time.

"I'm afraid this is the last room available at the moment," Augustus declared solemnly, easily reading the couple's unimpressed reactions. "I will see about moving you when another room becomes available."

"We're not staying," Severus declared, his voice low and assertive.

Augustus was jotting down a few notes with his quill but glanced up at his patient from across the room with a furrowed brow. Hermione ran an arm behind Severus's back, inclining him closer to her so that they were joined at the hips. Severus, however, did not respond to her tug of support but continued to hold Jeannie and glare at the Healer, almost as if willing the man to argue with him.

Augustus sighed and tossed his quill and a thick chart—undoubtedly the professor's—into the air. They levitated beside him, never falling to the floor as would be expected. He enfolded his hands together and surveyed his patient up and down before speaking.

"You are worse than I expected, Severus," he warned in a delicate tone, knowing the Potions Master too well to want to ruffle him further. "We can talk about your time here later. For now, I'd like you to have a seat, please."

Severus remained firmly planted to the spot, his eyes unblinking as they stared at the Healer with a childish sort of determination to not do as he was told. Hermione took notice and squeezed his hand in an exceedingly gentle fashion and whispered to him to put Jeannie down.

Severus grumbled but, after a pause, did as Hermione instructed. Hermione intuitively removed his cloak, folded it up in her arms, and pushed him towards the bed like a mother would to a small toddler.

As Severus and Hermione took a seat on the bed, Jeannie started to climb into her father's lap again, but Hermione motioned her to sit beside her instead. Jeannie pouted, confused, but Severus ordered her to do as Hermione asked.

Augustus then came over and took a seat in an empty, soft chair near the bed. His blue eyes studied Severus's chart, his lips moving at some of the medical content. Hermione could sense Severus doing his best not to snarl, roll his eyes, or utter something unkind.

Finally, Augustus turned his attention to his patient, taking possession of his quill again. "I see you haven't been to see me for over a year, Severus," he began cautiously. "I hope your tonics were working relatively well for you in the interim between now and then?"

"Well enough, yes."

"And now?"

"They do very little for me anymore."

"I see." He paused to write down a few notes on a piece of parchment. "Is it only a select few or all of them?"

"All of them," Severus replied, turning away to stare at the wall.

"So, tell me about the symptoms you're experiencing now."

Severus did not reply, instead chancing a glance at his daughter on the other side of the bed. She was twirling her braided hair happily, her one leg swaying back and forth on the edge of the bed. She seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. Hermione noticed Severus's silent reservation and nudged him accordingly, but he did not offer up any response.

Augustus withdrew something from one of his pockets and cast his friendly eyes upon the tot. "Do you like chocolate frogs, Jeannie?" he inquired, holding out a tiny, oddly-shaped box.

Jeannie squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh, yes! Yummy! Thank you!"

She leaped off the bed and snatched it up, walking away from the adults to open it on the opposite side of the room, as if she expected her parents to take it away from her. Hermione welcomed the distraction and smiled warmly at Augustus. "Thank you," she replied, elbowing Severus once more to speak up.

"The same as before," he grumbled.

Augustus began writing furiously with his quill. "Fatigue? Shortness of breath? Dizziness?"

"Yes."

"What about chest pains? Any insomnia?"

"Yes. Both."

"Do you still take the Sleeping Draught for your insomnia?"

Severus could feel Hermione's scrutinizing eyes upon him, egging his anxiety up a notch or two, and he licked his blue lips. He would have given all the money they had locked away in Gringotts to be somewhere else right now...

"Sometimes."

"How much sleep are you averaging per night?"

"Four or five hours, probably."

Augustus gave a slight shake of his curly tresses, his square jaw tightening. "We shall have to remedy that. I noticed your imbalance when you went to stand earlier. How long has that been going on?"

Severus shrugged and whisked a few strands of hair away from his haggard face. "I don't know..."

"Well, I first noticed it last year," Hermione interjected, "but I think it's gotten much worse the past few months since he started term."

"I see. How often do you get chest pains and shortness of breath?"

"Often enough."

"At rest or at leisure?"

"I don't know," he growled, annoyed with the relentless questioning.

"Both," Hermione intervened, trying to pull Severus as close to her as possible, but he only frowned and kept his attention on the wall.

Hermione tried not to feel slighted by Severus's rejection. She knew this whole affair was painfully difficult for him. Jeannie, meanwhile, waltzed around near the doorway with her chocolate frog in hand, which hopped repeatedly, making her burst into a fit of giggles.

"How does it normally start?" Augustus asked.

"There doesn't seem to be a starting point. Although, when he's upset or stressed, it does make it worse, but it happens when he's exerting himself or just relaxing. Neither seems to make a difference."

"When was the last time you had an attack, Severus?"

Severus finally cast his obsidian eyes on the Healer, his countenance weary and withdrawn. He felt Hermione lean forward to answer for him again and was privately grateful. All he could think about was getting out of this stifling room. Was it shrinking or was that just his imagination?

"This past weekend—" Hermione began, but Severus grunted to stop her.

"Yesterday."

Hermione's pretty head cast itself upon him. Her eyebrows rose and she looked like she wanted to say something but refrained. Augustus was still writing briskly with his quill, hardly ever looking up to see the exchanges that occurred between the couple.

"Can you describe these attacks to me?"

Severus's face contorted came together and he spoke angrily, as if the answer should be an obvious one to the knowledgeable Healer. "They're the same as always, Augustus."

Augustus ignored the slight, his visage not hinting at any discouragement with his sour patient. Hermione suspected that the poor chap must be quite immune to Severus at this point or just exceedingly kind and unraveled by disgruntled patients in general.

"Unnatural, yes?" Augustus pressed, a few curls falling around his eyes. "Heat in the chest, uncontrollable urges, abnormal temperament?"

"Yes..."

Augustus finally met the somber man's gaze and held his own for a moment. Hermione peered slowly from her husband to the Healer, filled with mounting concern.

"Are you still putting in the hours at work that you did before, Severus? What about what we discussed last time, about lowering your workload?"

"I do not follow," Severus wheezed, shifting in the bed with an acidic, dark look that warned the man to desist.

It did not have the effect Severus wanted, however, for Augustus smiled back, even though his eyes were serious and fixated. "You were advised to take it easy, Severus. I suspect you haven't done so, and are already aware of the consequences of what unwanted stress can do to your condition. I can see it is already taking its toll on you—"

"I don't need a lecture, Augustus!"

"I'm not trying to lecture you, Severus. On the contrary, I would very much like to help you, if you would meet me halfway—"

"We've had this discussion already!" Severus barked.

Hermione wanted to intervene, but the Healer spoke again before she could. "Why did you come to see us today?"

"_My wife_, that's why! If it were up to me, I would have left this place years ago and never looked back!"

Severus whipped his head towards the wall again and kept his focus there, much like a stubborn child who wanted to be left alone. He gripped Hermione's hand hard, his breath heavy and suddenly strained.

Hermione blushed, not sure how to rectify the conversation, which never seemed to go well between the Healer and her husband. She turned to Augustus, unsure of what to say, and was relieved when the fellow did not frown or retort. He was quite taciturn in comparison, seeming to possess nothing but unlimited patience and all the time in the world.

"You are quite the difficult patient," he teased in a friendly manner, but it did not affect Severus's bad attitude one way or the other. "Your family means a great deal to you, Severus, I know that. I think you would do well to follow-up on the advice I gave you last time. The consequences are severe if you don't. You're in a far worse state then you were just a few years ago."

At that moment, Jeannie meandered over to them with traces of chocolate around her mouth. The springing frog was gone, consumed by the child who had turned her awareness now to the other stark figure in the room beside herself. Her fair, round features were serious and no longer joyful, making her appear considerably older than the near five-years of age that she was.

"Can you help him, sir? Please?"

Her sweet, innocent voice was masked by a mature sadness that caused both her parents to gaze at her in surprise. Hermione reached around and pulled the toddler close to her with her free arm, snuggling Jeannie protectively against her chest while Severus surveyed the youngster curiously. He had never heard her speak like that before.

"I will do my best, Jeannie," Augustus offered politely, giving her his gentle smile. "I would very much like to keep your daddy from becoming a permanent resident here. I think you would like me to keep that from happening, too, yes?"

Jeannie shook her lively, black curls and cast her eyes upon Severus, lighthearted again. At seeing his daughter's former concern, Severus tried to brush off his scruples and behave more appropriately, but it was not without difficulty.

Augustus retreated from the room to grab some fresh draughts for the professor to "test out," an annual task that had transpired for almost twenty years now, each time more of a trial than the last, a secret annoyance Severus routinely kept from his wife. For Severus, the room seemed to grow more unwelcoming the longer they waited for Augustus's return, and Hermione could sense his rising apprehensions.

Jeannie plopped herself in front of him, seizing his hands with her miniature fingers and chatting unremittingly, not stalling or lapsing for a moment, which both parents welcomed, as it appeared to bring Severus around more.

When Augustus returned with what looked like thirty to forty phials stacked on two stands and a tray, Jeannie kept talking and amusing Severus, more for his benefit than her own. Hermione did not know if Severus could, in fact, tell what their daughter was doing, but she ran her hands through the girl's delicate curls, immensely grateful to see how attuned and attentive the little prodigy was.

"I've been working on these all week," Augustus stated as he drew his wand again from his pocket. "I'm sure you'll be able to tweak them as you see fit, but hopefully at least one, if not several of these, will do the trick. Let's check your vital signs before we begin."

Hermione took Jeannie into her arms and removed herself from the bed as Severus looked on with reluctance. For a fleeting moment, his eyes looked panicked at her leaving his side, a sight Hermione found difficult to erase from her mind.

After motioning him to lie down on the bed, Augustus began casting medical incantations. Jeannie marveled as wisps of white, yellow, and blue smoke emerged from the Healer's wand, spiraling around Severus as he lay still with his hands folded, unyielding and clearly uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he allowed Augustus to examine him as the Healer monitored his heart rate, breathing, and other essential functionaries.

"Yes... Your heart rate is slightly faster than what we would like. I can detect the heart murmur from before, although it appears to have worsened. Your lungs are not working to their full capacity either." Augustus put his wand aside and reached for something in one of his side pockets. "How do you feel now, Severus? Any shortness of breath?"

"A little," he whispered, not chancing a glance at Hermione or Jeannie, instead focusing all of his attention on the crystal chandelier above.

Augustus withdrew a small device which Hermione and Severus recognized. Hermione leaned in from where she stood at the edge of the bed, her caramel orbs constricting.

"An inhaler?" she asked, more in the form of a statement than a question.

Severus's eyebrow rose questioningly at seeing Augustus's grin. "I see you're still adamant about using Muggle healing techniques," he growled, trying to mask his disdain for such ghastly methods.

Hermione remembered over twenty years ago when Augustus Pye, then a Healer-in-training, had used stitches in an attempt to close up Arthur Weasley's snake bite, but the stitches did not hold. Mrs. Weasley was not impressed by Augustus's methods back then and was quite vocal about it. Thinking back on the memory made the pretty Gryffindor smirk, but the realities of using a Muggle instrument over an incantation or a draught was no humorous affair. What was he thinking?

"Some Muggle medical devices still have their uses, Severus," Augustus insisted, as if addressing Hermione's reservations. "There are some medical issues the magical world is ill-equipped to deal with, as you know. Shall we give it a try?"

He moved towards his patient with the inhaler in hand, but Severus hissed and braced himself against his pillow, even though there was nowhere to go. The look of horror on his face was comical to Augustus, who could not help but stifle a laugh.

"Absolutely not!"

"I thought we might try it in conjunction with the draughts? See if it has any sort of additional effect on your condition."

"I do not need that wretched thing! I'm not so incompetent as to require oxygen! I can breathe fine on my own!"

"You might be surprised at how effective they are, Severus," Augustus replied with patience, inching closer.

"Why can't you just use _Anapneo?_"

"Severus," Hermione interrupted calmly, and his distressed eyes met hers, "you know that spell doesn't work for you, dear. Just give it a try, please?"

Although it took another minute or two of convincing, Severus finally conceded and did as instructed, grumbling under his breath all the while. Augustus explained how to use the inhaler, which Severus had seen plenty of times before but had no idea how to use, and began the process of trying the various draughts the Healer had concocted specifically for him.

"Hippocrates would have loved to have you as a patient," Augustus spoke after a time, trying to fill the atmosphere with some lighthearted conversation.

Hermione could tell that Severus was in no mood but decided to make the most of it, hoping it might relieve some of her husband's anxiety. "How is Hippocrates?" she asked, remembering the Healer from when he oversaw Mr. Weasley's bite. "Does he still check in on you all from time to time?"

"He's as active as ever! He was here just the other day, actually, and I was explaining your condition to him, Severus." Augustus glanced down at the sullen wizard, who simply moaned and finished the latest phial given to him to test. "The poor bloke is _still_ astounded that the antidote used for Mr. Weasley's bite hasn't worked for you, but then he's of that 'old school' mentality, so you can't blame the man for being so confounded."

"Every bite is different," Severus swallowed, easing one leg over the other. "The man was a Healer-in-charge. Shouldn't he be smart enough to know that?"

"Severus..." Hermione gave him a stern, yet thoughtful, regard that made the harsh lines in his pale face soften.

Jeannie jumped out of her mother's arms and strolled over to Severus, continuing to stare at her father intently, observing with interest as he took each draught to his lips and muttered his reactions to the Healer, relaying whether the elixir was potent or ineffective. Augustus would then jot down a note or two with every example, formulating a "new analysis," as he put it.

The potion trials continued late into the afternoon, and, eventually, Jeannie fell asleep against Severus's chest, her interest in St. Mungo's wiped and growing more listless with each passing hour. Once Severus had drunk the last phial, Augustus took a seat beside the bed again and Hermione situated herself next to her husband, taking his hand in both of hers as their daughter slept.

Augustus rubbed his eyelids and the small contours in his face grew more severe as he took in his patient, putting his quill away for what Severus hoped was the last time. Severus's eyes themselves were bloodshot and his eyelids droopy, mostly on account of the drowsy side effects of many of the potions. Hermione's lips came together tightly as she glanced from her tired husband to the concerned Healer, and her fingers dug deeper into Severus's palm.

"So, what now, Augustus?" came her anxious question.

"Well, I think we should combine elixir number 8 with elixirs 11 and 21. I also think we should increase the ingredients in your Calming and Sleeping Draughts for stress and add elixirs 14 and 32. Your respiratory draught is ineffective, so I think that should be thrown out of the mix. We will see what elixir 32 does for the time being, but if you find yourself still short of breath, Severus, let me know."

"I won't use a bloody inhaler," Severus growled, rounding on him in a flash. Jeannie stirred in his arms but remained asleep.

"It made a difference though, did it not?"

"_Still_."

"Well, let's see how you do with these and we will adjust them accordingly."

Severus propped himself forward, bringing his knees up on the bed. "Am I free to go now?" His tone was more resolute than Hermione wanted to hear.

"Not quite," Augustus cautioned. Hermione eased Severus back into a comfortable position, much to his dismay. He sighed heavily. "We need to address your workload. I know we've had this conversation before, Severus, but I must insist upon reiterating my concerns to you."

"No, Augustus—"

"You aren't well, and whatever labors you're undertaking at Hogwarts, they're far from good for you. I know you know this, but it's having a greater effect on your health then I think you realize. You're going to end up in our ward again, and I really don't want to see that happen. Your wife and children would hate to see that happen, too, I'm sure. That's why I would like you to step down your stress level. You must relax and take it easy, or there will be no chance of any improvements to your condition."

Severus waved his head in contempt, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "There are no improvements to be had," he replied in a hoarse voice that disturbed Hermione to hear. "All I ask is to be comfortable from here on out, Augustus, if that's a possibility."

To their surprise, Augustus glowered for the first time since they arrived. He did not frown often, hardly at all, in fact, and it was strange to see the pleasant, consoling countenance of the man vanish.

"Don't talk like that, Severus. There are still things we can try. Do not give up hope." When Severus merely scoffed at his suggestion, Augustus drew closer, an urgent expression marring his youthful brow. "Think of your daughters, think of Hermione. There are still things we can try, but you _have_ to be willing to do as I ask. Otherwise, there's nothing for it. If you continue on this road, Severus, doing what you're doing... Well, I needn't spell out the consequences."

Severus felt Hermione's delicate fingers drawing around a few of the buttons on his chest, and he peered into her forlorn face with hesitation. He was grateful Jeannie was asleep next to him, unaware of the fragile conversation, but he genuinely wished that neither she nor Hermione were there.

"What do you want to do, Severus?" she asked him respectfully, laying their intertwined hands upon her chest, next to her heart. "Will you listen to Augustus? _Please?_"

Severus did not have the stomach to argue the matter; not with Hermione on the verge of tears, which pained him to witness, and Jeannie sleeping right next to him. He turned to the Healer, his face drained of color and energy.

"Very well. I will do whatever you ask, but, please, don't make me stay here, Augustus. Let me go home."


	31. The Malfoy Proclamation

****************A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. You will find some much-needed action in this chapter (there will be more of that to come in future chapters, too, I promise). Oh, and while several of the youngsters may be first years in this story, don't underestimate them. Considering their parents are war heroes, I'd like to think they would all be a little overly cautious and teach their children more advanced magic, not just the Snapes.  
><strong>**************

****************_Thank you to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>**************

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Malfoy Proclamation<strong>

The Christmas holiday was fast approaching, and the first snow of the season had already fallen in the weeks leading up to the holiday break. From then on, it was practically a daily occurrence and quickly turned Hogwarts' grounds into a picturesque winter wonderland.

While the snow was a welcome sight, the stress level for Hogwarts' students had also mounted. Attitudes turned frazzled as pre-holiday exams drew near. For the Snape children, the reaction to a few tests right before break—"crunch time," as it was termed by the whole student body—was no different for them than anyone else.

Lily was the only one of her sisters who agonized over her upcoming Potions evaluation. She knew her father would have the third years concoct something ridiculously hard, and in the weeks leading up to break, she spent a substantial amount of time in the lab after class, insistent on performing extra potions to prep herself accordingly. Severus indulged his daughter's jitters for nearly two weeks before deciding enough was enough, reassuring Lily that she was sufficiently ready to take the test and need not return for anymore practices. She did not agree.

Surina fretted over Transfiguration as usual and wrote to her mother numerous times about her failed attempts at performing the _Lapifors_ charm, which Professor Dumbledore had stressed would more than likely be on the second years' examinations. Although she was able to transfigure one of the Snape family owls into the creature in question, only the rabbit ears and tail formed to the owl's body, leaving the poor bird petrified. Hermione continued to encourage Surina's progress, but her anxieties only grew worse every week, causing Severus to finally administer a Calming Draught to the frantic youth. She readily accepted it without question.

Hailey reluctantly gave up her post as Potions assistant temporarily to allow proper time to study, but she missed it more than she ever imagined. It calmed her and admittedly brought her a sense of significance she rather enjoyed. She was also aware, due to a letter from Hermione, that her father had gone to St. Mungo's weeks before, and she could only conclude that it was a result of all the stress he was under. She disliked leaving him alone with all those potion orders, which never seemed to let up and only increased with the venial winter chill. There was also that memory cabinet, too; for every day that passed, Hailey's temptations increased.

Hailey could not help thinking over the matter as she meandered to Herbology with Albus and Hugo, Tessa skipping ahead in a daze, like always. Her friends were attuned to most of the details. Their families were simply too close for much secrecy.

"I can't believe your mum dated Viktor Krum!" Hugo exclaimed, wide-eyed. "The guy is famous, Hailey!"

"And missing," Albus added, his tone serious.

Hailey rolled her eyes at Hugo. "I told you already, Hugo, they didn't really date; at least, that's what Dad claims. Just kind of fancied each other but yes, he's still missing. No one has seen him in almost two months."

"The Aurors have been all over it," Albus stated as they moseyed around a group of fifth years hogging most of the hallway. "Mum says it's starting to drive Dad a bit nutty."

"I can't believe he was at the game!" Hugo continued, ignoring his friends. "And I didn't get his autograph! He was Bulgarian's finest Seeker! I can't believe I missed the opportunity."

"_Oh, please!_" came a snarky remark from behind, causing the three of them to lurch.

Scorpius thrust himself between Hailey and Hugo, throwing them off balance as he stalked ahead with two other first year Slytherins. The three of them cackled maliciously at seeing the trio stumble sideways, but once they recovered, they glared their rivals down with unambiguous enmity.

At witnessing such reactions, Scorpius spun around, and the two other Slytherins followed suit. With his crooked grin, the young Malfoy surveyed them each with overt dislike before scanning Hailey up and down more particularly. He sniggered and whispered something in the ear of the student to his left, a larger oaf of a boy with messy hair and a big nose.

"Care to share, Scorpius?" Hailey challenged, turning red.

The three boys snickered before Scorpius addressed her with a smug smile. "No, I don't think I will."

Hugo rubbed his side gingerly where Scorpius had elbowed him. He gave a sour frown, his freckles growing more pronounced on his cheeks.

"What the bloody hell was_ that_ for?"

"For being a blockhead, Weasley!" he quipped, which made the two boys beside him snicker again. "Seriously, _Viktor Krum?_ The man retired from Quidditch ages ago. Is your family still so poor that they can't keep up with the latest Quidditch teams? I mean, _honestly!_ It's pathetic!"

Albus rounded on Scorpius in a flash, his green eyes large and impressive. "Shove off, Malfoy!"

"And I see_ you_ are no longer Daddy's little Potions assistant," Scorpius called out to Hailey, disregarding Albus entirely, which infuriated the boy further.

"Only temporarily!"

Scorpius smirked and crossed his arm, staring the girl down as if she were a toadstool. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _sure_."

"Is your dad still on you about getting in good with Professor Snape?" Albus pressed, which prompted Hugo to chime in, too.

"Seriously, Scorpius, why are you so obsessed with Hailey's assistantship? What's it to you?"

"Because the assistantship should be held by a Slytherin, _not_ a Gryffindor," said the tall, lanky, brunette boy to Scorpius's right.

Hugo crinkled his nose, not following his remark. "Since when does _that_ matter?"

"_Always!_" Scorpius spit, his face misshapen and irate.

"Well, perhaps if you were any good at Potions," Hailey sniped, narrowing her dark eyes, "you would have the assistantship, but you don't! So, back off!"

Scorpius did not heed the third Snape's advice, instead drawing closer to the three of them with the two Slytherins acting like body guards on either side. The look of utter disdain he shot Hailey made her redden and want to sink into the stone floor.

"You know, my grandfather was right..."

"Right about what?"

"Pity. You are just like your mother."

"_Huh?_"

"She's a Muggle witch, isn't she?" he inquired, although it came out as a cynical statement rather than a question.

Hailey felt the color drain from her face. "What has _that_ got to do with anything?"

"It has _everything_ to do with the wizarding world, you filthy halfwit! Muggle-borns are still a disgrace, you know. They have no place in our world!"

Scorpius spoke slowly, deliberately, his words loud enough for everyone passing by to hear. Unbeknownst to Hailey, a crowd was starting to form in the corridor. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Slytherins were all gathering around them, listening in on the sensitive conversation and murmuring to one another.

"Bollocks, Malfoy!" Albus spat back, taking a speechless Hailey by the arm. "It's families like yours that give the wizarding world a bad rap! I would think you all would have learned from the war that pureblood sentiments don't matter. They never have! It's all rubbish!"

"Speak for yourself," said the gangly Slytherin with dark locks. "Any wizard who actually carries magical blood takes issues with it! That is, unless they're pushovers, like _your_ lot."

A soft commotion reverberated down the hallway, but the Gryffindor threesome stood firm. After a pause, Hailey found her voice again and glared at Scorpius with all the hatred she could assemble.

"My mum is a great witch! One of the best! You know nothing, Scorpius!"

"Oh, yes, I do," he said with a devilish grin.

"Prove it!"

"I know what your dad used to do to Mudbloods like your mother..."

Hailey felt like she had been punched in the stomach, only it took her a moment to grasp what Scorpius said. She could hear faint gasps in the background and knew that too many were now listening in on the conversation.

"How dare you call my mum that..." she breathed, her voice catching in her throat. "And my dad... _How dare you!_"

"Leave it alone, Malfoy," Albus warned, stepping in front of Hailey. Hugo did the same, both boys squaring off against the two taller, heavier built Slytherins. Hailey and Scorpius, however, continued to stare at one another, their eyes locked upon each other with an intense enmity.

"What's this about?" came a voice that Hailey recognized.

Surina stepped forward from the herd of students flooding the corridor. She had several books clutched to her chest and eyed them all with her notable black eyes. Her focus shifted when she saw Hailey and Scorpius glowering at one another; Hailey looked quite shaken and very white in comparison with Scorpius.

"Scorpius was just making some horrible remarks about Mum and Dad..."

Hailey did not divert her attention from the pompous blonde in front of her. Surina remained emotionless, much to her sister's annoyance, but turned her gaze towards her good friend. Her glistening hair whisked along with the direction of her head. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"It seems your sister knows very little about your father's past, Surina."

"And who assigned you the task of telling her?" Surina questioned as she stalked up to him, her face glowing against her pasty, flawless skin.

For the first time that the trio could remember, Scorpius seemed bereft of words. He glanced from Surina to Hailey and back again. The two loutish boys at his side stared on with funny, dumbfounded expressions, not really sure what to make of where things were headed.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hailey jeered. "You were saying, Scorpius?"

"My grandfather was right!" Scorpius growled viciously. "You and your mum are exactly alike! Stuck up amateurs who think they're know-it-alls when they carry no magical blood whatsoever!"

"Watch it, Scorpius!" Surina gasped, striding in front to block him from advancing further on her sister.

The elder Snape frowned at him in a threatening manner that rivaled her father, and it was not a look she had ever shown him before. Scorpius responded by puffing up his chest.

"NO! I won't!" He shoved Surina backwards with a force that surprised her. "What your dad has done is an abomination! All of his old friends think so, you know, including my grandfather! Your mum carries no magical lineage whatsoever! _It's a disgrace!_"

"SHUT UP!" Hailey cried, dropping her books. They crashed to the floor with a tremendous thud.

"Hailey!" Surina exclaimed, but the scene that erupted then was sheer chaos.

The three Slytherins grabbed their wands at the same time as Hailey, Albus, and Hugo, and the crowd surrounding them immediately dispersed, some ducking whilst others ran away or threw themselves against the walls to avoid being struck. Books and parchment flew in every direction as the Gryffindors and Slytherins squared off, casting incantations at one another in individual battles.

"_Stupefy!_" Albus shot at the massive boy with the plump nose in front of him, sending him into the air.

"_Flipendo!_" the strange-looking, thin Slytherin shot at Hugo, overturning him. Hugo flew backwards and crashed into a handful of students.

Albus sprang forward and began a duel with the tall boy who had hexed his friend, whilst Hailey and Scorpius went at each other head on. Scorpius sent an immobilizing spell at her, but she blocked it in time with her wand.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" She immediately flicked her wrist and aimed for Scorpius's wand. "_Expelliarmus!_"

She was not quick enough. The oafish boy lying in a heap on the floor blocked her incantation as it shot towards Scorpius. Hugo, now back on his feet, reacted and cast another spell, not wasting any time. He and the large boy began their own fight, leaving Hailey and Scorpius to deal with one another.

"_Incarcerous!_" Scorpius shouted and ropes erupted from his wand, shooting at Hailey with immense speed.

"_Incendio!_" she uttered just in time, setting the ropes on fire.

Hailey ducked to avoid the flames, which flew past her, and a few students screamed. There was no time to see if anyone was hurt. Surina stumbled forward with her wand aimed between her sister and her friend, at first unsure of what she should do, but then she saw another hex barreling towards Hailey.

"_Rictusempra!_" Scorpius screamed.

Surina reacted without delay. "_Stupefy!_" She shot the counter spell at Scorpius and he fell back, completely disoriented.

Before Hailey could make sense of what happened, students went shuffling by Surina and she collapsed onto the hard ground, almost getting trampled as people ran this way and that, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Scorpius recovered quickly and cast another spell at Hailey. "_Bombarda!_" he cried, and a ball of fire and smoke charged out of his wand.

"_Protego!_" Hailey quickly shot back, sending the explosion back on her opponent, who had virtually no time to react.

Smoke and fire exploded in the corridor, sending the entire place into a frenzy. Cries, gasps, and coughing could be heard from every direction. When the smoke lifted, Hailey made out Scorpius and his friends lying on the ground, their robes damaged and torn. Their faces were covered in soot. Hailey could make out the outlines of Albus and Hugo, who had also been thrown to the ground by the blast but were, thankfully, unharmed, although their robes were also covered in dust and debris.

Scorpius unexpectedly lunged forward onto his knees before anyone else could gather their concentration. He stared Hailey down with a startling amount of fury. Despite his blackened nose and cheeks, his evil grimace was ominous and clearly visible to her from where he was crouched across the hallway.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, aiming his wand at Hailey's chest. "_SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

Hailey jolted at the dark spell being cast, but her reflexes were not quick enough, and her wand was at her side, leaving her vulnerable to an attack. In the fleeting moment that passed, Hailey prepared herself for something dreadful.

Then a familiar, rough voice cried out from right behind her. A flash emanated and the incantation was terminated as briskly as it had been cast. In the process, Hailey was shoved sideways, out of harm's way. She crashed to the floor and glanced up to find the towering, dark silhouette of her father at her side.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" Severus growled furiously.

An uncomfortable stillness fell upon the corridor as the smoke and dust continued to clear. None of the students—Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws—said a word, only gawked at the foreboding professor in dramatic robes who carried the most angry, unraveled disposition they had ever seen.

Surina staggered to her feet and brushed off her scraped knees. Scorpius, Albus, Hugo, and the two Slytherin boys hesitated but also rose, peering at the Potions Master with a mixture of apprehension and fear. Only Hailey remained glued to the ground and stared up at him with bated breath.

Had her father heard the foul slur Scorpius voiced just moments before? Did Severus see who had cast the hex against her? Every harsh line on the wizard's face would indicate that he had, but she was not certain.

"I am waiting," he stated with a low hiss.

"The Slytherins started it!"

Albus pointed at the three with his wand raised. Hugo swallowed and shook his ginger head in agreement with his mate but fumbled to withdraw his wand from the professor's sight. It was far too late, however.

"And what of you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Snape here?" Severus inquired with suspicion, peering down at Hailey with an impenetrable look. "I see you have your wands drawn as well."

"It's true, sir." Surina stepped forward from the tongue-tied crowd to address her father formally.

Scorpius shot her a most defiant scowl that she did not catch. Several other Slytherins throughout the hallway cast the girl less than friendly glares as well, appalled that she would speak out against her own house. Surina, however, seemed unaware of their disgust or else was willing herself to ignore them.

"Scorpius provoked the Gryffindors. He..." she took a deep breath and finally met her friend's angered visage, the darkness of her eyes illustrating an injury she had not expected from the boy who was supposed to be one of her closest friends. "He called our mother a Mudblood. And Hailey, too..."

Hailey's eyebrows rose, shocked that her sister would confess such a truth about Scorpius. Both girls turned to their father apprehensively, nervous and waiting for his reaction. Severus stared at Surina for a time, the deep lines in his face shrinking. The frown on his face intensified. At witnessing the alteration in the professor's face, Scorpius and his two male companions stepped back. They braced themselves, not sure of what to expect from their Head of House.

Severus's raven orbs darted around at all the gaping young faces looking on, and his upper lip twitched. When he spoke at last, his voice was assertive and dangerous, "For those not involved, run along. Unless you prefer to serve detention in the dungeons this evening with me. I am more than happy to oblige."

Immediately, the crowd disbanded and footsteps scurried this way and that, the students avoiding eye contact with Severus as they made their way to their next classes. In a matter of seconds, the corridor was deserted with only those implicated remaining. No one spoke; no one dared to defend themselves or utter a surly word against the other.

Hailey finally got to her feet in her usual awkward way, never taking her eyes off her father, who was as motionless as a sculpture, his robes molded to his form and not waving or stirring an inch. She chanced a sidelong glance at Scorpius, whose complexion had paled. His blue eyes were a bit larger than before, too. Was he afraid?

_He'd better be!_ she thought with secret delight.

Severus's form suddenly sprung to life and he crossed the space between the two dividing houses. He leered down at the three Slytherins like a lion about to mangle its prey. Surina startled but remained firmly where she was, knowing there would be consequences if she tried to intervene.

"Potter, Weasley," Severus spat assertively, whipping his head towards them and his daughters, addressing them formally, "Miss Snape and Miss Snape, report to my office immediately. I will be along in a moment."

Albus and Hugo shuffled out of the way and took Hailey by the arms, shaking her out of her glazed-over stare. Surina, however, was reluctant to withdraw. She dawdled backwards and watched Severus and her friend carefully, afraid of what might happen once her back was turned.

Scorpius chanced one last glance in Surina's direction, and the burn in his eyes put her stomach in knots. Had she done the right thing? Yes, she must have. He called her mum a Mudblood. He tried to hex her sister. He deserved to be scolded. She had heard and seen it all herself; but then why was she feeling so guilty?

"Go on," she heard her father command, even though his back was turned.

Hailey, Albus, and Hugo ran on ahead at full speed, but Surina drew back once she turned the corner. She flew against the wall and leaned over, hoping she would not witness something awful that would make all her actions up to that point regrettable.

Severus's fierce eyes bore into the boy's with an emotion Scorpius could not identify, but it was unsettling, nevertheless. One thing was certain: he knew the Potions Master was more than a little miffed.

Severus let out a low growl and motioned the two Slytherin body guards to take their leave, nodding his head towards them in a way that immediately told them to "get lost." The act made Scorpius loose what little complexion he still had.

The two boys hurried away, their heavy footsteps trampling down the corridor and growing fainter with each passing step. Scorpius drew his lips together, his mouth parched. He waited for the former Death Eater to address him, but Severus took his time, surveying him with an unforgivable air.

"Is it true, Scorpius?" Severus said after a defining pause, his upper lip twisting in rage. "Did you call Miss Snape and her mother Mudbloods?"

Scorpius bowed his head and acknowledged the truth, but then his angular face warped into a wicked expression, showcasing a newfound wrath. Severus tried not to show any reaction, but he could not account for his surprise at the entitlement in the boy's face.

"I won't deny it!" Scorpius spat, even though his voice was much weaker than he would have liked. "Surina might carry your magical blood, Professor, but your wife and Gryffindor daughters don't! They possess every indication of Muggleness! My grandfather said so!"

Severus descended on Scorpius in a flash, scooping him up by the collar with a nasty, coarse snarl. It sent chills down Surina's spine to hear and, by the sheer fright on Scorpius's small face, it obviously petrified him, too.

"You will _never_ call my wife or any of my children by such a foul name again, do you understand me, Malfoy?"

At first, Scorpius gulped and breathed heavily at being lunged into the air, but then his light eyebrows constricted. Severus was alarmed to see flickers of Lucius in his daring nature, and the remembrance of such troubled him more than he could confess. He was still too enraged, however, by the notion of Hermione and Hailey being called by such a term, and, though he knew he was treading a very thin line, the fury manifesting in the center of his chest would not bend to his will.

"I said nothing that wasn't truthful, sir!"

"_ENOUGH!_ You will say no such things again, you insolent little brat!"

Scorpius's mouth dropped, shocked at the teacher's blatant insult. "My grandfather will hear about this!"

"Oh, yes, he will!" Severus affirmed with a dark sneer. "I will see to it myself that your grandfather _and_ your father are made privy to your serious lapse of judgment! Mark my words, son!"

Severus threw Scorpius down and the boy hobbled, nearly losing his balance. He looked up at his Head of House, traumatized and, at the same time, infuriated. Then he spun around on his heel and ran down the hallway, away from the professor. He did not slow down or chance a second glance and reared off to the right, disappearing into the shadows.

Severus whipped his robes around and descended in the opposite direction, but a glimpse of Surina at the far end of the corridor made him halt in his tracks. She came around the bend with her hands laced together nervously, her face as white as a ghost's. Severus sighed but quickened his pace towards her. There was no time to linger over her failure to heed his commands.

"Come with me," he stated softly, brushing past her.

Surina pursued him quietly around a few more dim corridors before they reached the spiral staircase. They tread down the stairs and reared off towards Severus's office, not far away. At the moment, Surina was missing Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she concluded that either her father did not care, or that it was the furthest thing from his mind. She suspected the latter, judging by the frazzled state he appeared to be in.

Hailey, Albus, and Hugo were whispering excitedly when Severus and Surina reached them, but they all desisted immediately once the Potions professor came into view. Hugo appeared to be on the verge of being sick, Albus looked rather defiant over what he had done—reminiscent of his father, Severus quickly determined—and Hailey seemed indifferent, although her brown eyes were moist, which rattled Severus's nerves.

"Potter, Weasley," he addressed them with his trademark frown, "did you hex those two Slytherin boys, Dow and Thorpe?"

"Um, well—" Albus fumbled, but Hailey interjected.

"They were just trying to protect me, Dad."

"I didn't ask you," he replied without emotion, and Hailey's bushy head sunk. "Potter? Weasley?"

"Y - Yes, sir," Hugo gulped as Albus looked on, not nearly as afraid as Severus thought he should be. "We - We all kind of drew our wands at the same time, Pro - Professor."

"Who cast the _Bombarda_ spell?"

"That was Scorpius, Uncle Severus," Albus answered. "He aimed it at Hailey, but she blocked it."

Severus grumbled something under his breath but then stalked between the trio to unlock his office with a wave of his wrist. Clicking sounds told the children that the workspace was free to enter, but Severus spun around to face them rather than let them in.

"Very well, Potter, Weasley. You may go."

Albus and Hugo's eyebrows rose simultaneously, their mouths dropping rather stupidly. That was it? That was all the professor wanted to know? Was he not going to discipline them severely like he did to all Gryffindor students when the opportunity presented itself?

Albus shifted his weight back and forth, not sure if their dismissal was a test of the sharp-minded wizard's or not. "Erm, you're not going to punish us, sir?"

The young Potter boy watched Severus stare him down with a taut jaw, his translucent skin making the shadows beneath his eyes look depraved. It took Albus aback, and he sensed that the only reason he and Hugo were getting off easy was because his uncle was too fatigued to be troubled with them.

When Severus addressed them, his voice dripped with sarcasm. "I can punish you and Mr. Weasley if you'd like, Potter. If you'd both prefer a few nights detention this week with me, then that can certainly be arranged."

Severus's vicious smirk was enough to deter Hugo, who bolted like a spring down the hallway and off towards the spiral staircase, leaving his mate behind. Albus glanced at Hailey with his stunned green eyes before sprinting off after him. Surina suppressed fits of giggles at the silly pair of them, but Hailey was too upset to find any humor whatsoever in the moment, which did not pass by Severus unnoticed.

He led his daughters into his office and shut the door, placing a silencing charm so that they would not be overheard. Hailey and Surina were used to their father's superstitious nature and thought nothing of it.

When he reached his desk, he whipped his cloak around and darted his eyes between them. "Are you two all right?"

Surina nodded her head and turned to Hailey, but Hailey's eyes were staring at the floor, half-hidden beneath her unkempt bangs. Her hair was frizzing even more than usual as a result of the battle in the hallway, her demeanor miserable beyond measure.

"Hailey?" Severus coaxed gently.

"I'm fine..."

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

Severus stepped towards her, hesitant and waiting for her actions to determine his own. When Hailey peered up at him, her eyes were saturated and her lower lip was quivering. She kept biting on it to try to stop the trembling.

"Why did Scorpius call me a Mudblood? I - I'm not a Mudblood..."

"Of course you aren't!" Severus snarled. Hailey knew his outburst was not meant for her. "And neither is your mother, for that matter. It's completely absurd and untrue!"

Hailey glanced at the outline of stone at her feet, fighting to maintain her composure. "Then why did he call me that?"

"Because he spends far too much time listening to his grandfather, Hailey," Surina insisted, tugging at her sister's robes in an attempt to meet her gaze. "I've told Scorpius to stop listening to him. He's an awful influence."

"How can_ I_ be a Mudblood and not you?" Hailey turned to her sister, her expression hurt and her voice mangled by all sorts of mixed emotions. "I'm as much of a half-blood as you are! Is it because I'm a Gryffindor? Is it because I look like Mum?"

Surina gaped sadly at her, unsure of what to say or how to comfort her. It infuriated Hailey to see her sister's pity.

Then Severus stepped forward, taking control of the conversation. He crouched down to Hailey's level and took her by the hand, radiating calmness as he searched her face. His dark eyes, however, were melancholy at best.

"That's _exactly_ why he called you that, Hailey," he whispered in a tender manner that she gravitated towards. "It was wrong and disgraceful and unwarranted. Your mother is Muggle-born, and she's also one of the finest, brightest witches in the world. She's modest, yes, but it's the truth.

"Pureblood families like the Malfoys are envious of what they cannot understand. You bear an uncanny resemblance to your mother, and anyone with pro-pureblood sentiments sees that as a threat. It's _their_ issue and not yours, do you understand, Hailey? There's nothing at all wrong with you."

Hailey listened to every word and when Severus was finished, she leaned into his chest. She was grateful to receive his arms, which encased around her in a secure hug. She fought the urge to cry and instead laced her fingers around Severus's coat. Surina watched them in silence, surveying her father and little sister thoughtfully.

As Severus pulled away, he reached down and quietly removed a few tears that hung on the brim of Hailey's eyelashes. He could see traces of blood forming on her lower lip and gave a faint smirk that his daughter did not understand. He took his thumb and wiped the red fluid away. She seemed to appreciate the gesture and smiled in return, but her brown eyes were still deeply saddened.

"Be proud to be like your mother," Severus murmured to her, his visage placid. "It's the greatest of compliments, not an insult, and the only one who doesn't know that is Scorpius."

Hailey acknowledged his words with an emphatic nod and sniveled a few times. She was not quite ready for Severus to pull away, but he did so just the same and cast his attention upon his older daughter, who was still standing back and observing the pair of them.

"I'll speak to Scorpius," Surina offered. "Maybe I can talk some sense into him?"

"That would be good of you, Surina, thank you. I will still be informing his father and grandfather of what transpired today. They need to know this kind of behavior is_ not_ tolerated."

Surina swallowed hard. Her awkwardness at the situation she found herself in was apparent, but she bowed her head in accordance with her father's wishes.

"I understand, Dad," she assured him softly. "I hope Scorpius will realize what he's done is wrong..."

"We shall see."

Severus gazed at both girls with a serious frown before hurrying over to his desk. He took a seat and immediately set to writing Lucius and Draco. Hailey and Surina lingered a moment longer. Then Surina tugged her sister's arm and escorted her to the door. Hailey, however, stared back at the hunched over professor, pining in the hopes that he might let her stay a while. She could not even think about trying to pay attention in Herbology. Not after what had just happened... But, to her disappointment, Severus was too enraptured by the rage-filled letters he was writing.

"Thanks, Dad," she whispered.

Severus looked up momentarily, but it was too late. Hailey went flying out of his office at full speed, passing by a stunned Surina. She nodded a quiet goodbye and trampled out after Hailey, determined to not let her sister go off somewhere in secret to cry alone. She may have been placed in a different house, but Surina knew her sister too well and suspected where she might be off to.

Severus sighed and rested his back against his chair, his mind pondering over the matter furiously for some time. He was unaccustomed to his children being the target of such nonsense, and, yet, those dark sentiments of the past were creeping up on him again, just as they had for the past nineteen years...

He was not sure what to make of the latest developments; now his family had entered the fray after all the careful, painstaking time he and Hermione had taken to make their children's lives a normal one. Since when did his half-magical blood mean anything, let alone one of his daughters?

Severus mulled over the situation for a few more minutes before resuming his letters to Draco and Lucius. They would not be pleased, although he was less sure of how Draco would take to the news regarding his son. His old friend Lucius, on the other hand, was much more predictable in temperament and character. Severus concluded, however, that the matter had to be dealt with, no matter what the fallout or consequences might be.

_I need to find out what Lucius is up to. Hopefully this letter will be the start of something. If I know Lucius, he'll react. Poorly._

Before leaving his office to lecture his sixth years, Severus wrote an additional short letter to Hermione. He could only hope that she would not take the news about what Hailey had endured too hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	32. Too Much Curiosity

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS shippers. I hope you enjoyed the action in the last chapter. (More answers will come on Scorpius Malfoy's behavior, so stay tuned!) In this chapter, Hermione decides to take a matter into her own hands. I took a liberty with a _Harry Potter_ location in this one since there are only a few places mentioned.  
><strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has kept up with the reviews! It means so much. As always, feedback is welcomed. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Too Much Curiosity<strong>

"I cannot believe the nerve of that Malfoy boy!" Ginny huffed, drawing her coat around herself as the snow continued to fall in Diagon Alley.

Lily Potter and Jeannie Snape skipped on ahead, stopping at the various window displays that were decked out in red and green for the coming holiday. The cobblestone streets were lined with snow as bustling customers shuffled about with their shopping bags and all sorts of interesting holiday gifts. The girls held hands as they made their way towards Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, visible in the distance at Number 93. Hermione and Ginny lingered behind, chatting while their daughters giggled and enjoyed the outing.

"Neither can I," Hermione stated in a heated tone. "I'd love to spot Draco amongst all these people. I have a thing or two I'd like to say to that foul git about his horrible son!"

"Well, remember what Severus told you? He seems to be taking on a lot of Lucius Malfoy's qualities, though, I daresay, he sounds a lot like the former Draco to me!"

"That he does! I can't believe Hailey had to go through this. I hoped she never would..."

Hermione fidgeted with her mittens and adjusted her maroon scarf, though it was a strain not to appear as put out as she felt. The latest letter from her husband regarding the encounter with Scorpius had truly stunned her. Her children were not Muggles, after all, they were half-bloods. Severus's heritage accounted for that. Why was that mean boy even taking issue with her daughter in the first place? She could only fathom, like Severus, that most of it had to be Lucius's doing, poisoning his grandson with all sorts of misinformation and hateful thoughts.

"She's a tough girl," Ginny tried to reassure her. "She'll be fine, I'm sure of it. How's Surina doing?"

"She claims she's all right. I received a letter yesterday. Malfoy and his gang are pretty much steering clear of her though. I worry that she's being outcast by people in her house..."

"Well, that's ridiculous!" Ginny growled. "She did the right thing!"

"I keep telling her that."

"What does Severus plan to do about it?"

"Scorpius is receiving three weeks' detention. I can only imagine what Severus has him doing. He wouldn't elaborate."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged wicked grins, recalling the Potions professor's detention methods from their own Hogwarts days. No doubt Scorpius Malfoy was more than likely _not_ enjoying himself, even if he was a Slytherin. Hermione could not help but take satisfaction in knowing that Severus was making sure the boy paid for what he wrongfully did to their daughter.

Hermione had labored over the matter for days, and it still did not make any sense to her. Were not Severus and Lucius old friends? Hermione knew they had not reconnected or seen much of one another since the war, but Severus hardly ever spoke ill of his former house mate, and Lucius's circumstances were well-known to many. He had only wanted to protect his family during the Second War, and many of his poor decisions then manifested out of fear rather than true hatred; or did they?

Hermione was grateful to have a confident in Ginny. Harry was slammed at the Aurors Office over the poisoning attacks, which were practically a daily occurrence now, and she had not seen Ron since their unpleasant get-together at The Leaky Cauldron several weeks prior. If she did not discuss everything going on with her family as of late, she would surely go bonkers.

_Thank goodness for Ginny._

A sudden array of red, green, and white fireworks sprung out of the rooftop of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, forming into a Santa Clause with his sleigh and reindeer as it flew through the alley and dissolved at the other end, near the brick entrance. Lily and Jeannie cackled happily at the burst of colors and the waving Santa, and their heads trailed after it through the alley, along with countless other shoppers lining the streets. There were several gasps and lots of applause.

Ginny smiled at the sight of their children laughing, oblivious to recent events that threatened to dampen everyone's holidays. She shook her long hair with a determined grin.

"George had better behave himself. The last thing Lily needs is more Ton-Tongue Toffee. If he slips that into her coat pockets again, there will be hell to pay."

"How are things going for Ron?"

Unbeknownst to Ginny, Hermione was more nervous than she let on as they drew closer to the shop. Would Ron behave normally around her this time? Would he bring up their conversation from the last time they spoke? She had not told Ginny about their last incident and prayed things would not be too awkward.

"Great! He's really enjoying it." She turned to Hermione, eying her questioningly. "Hasn't he told you about it by now?"

"Erm, no. I guess we've both been so busy, there hasn't been time to ask..."

"Oh, well, he can tell you about it himself today. I think the job really suits him. He seems a lot happier, I can tell."

_Well, that's a relief!_

Lily and Jeannie broke into a run as they reached the entrance and vanished inside. As Ginny and Hermione entered, their vision was flooded by swarms of people, lots of commotion, and all sorts of flying, moving, or otherwise immobile objects the crowds were testing out. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm when she spotted George at the far end, speaking adamantly to a few customers examining his infamous Extended Ears, an item that had retained its popularity. He and his late twin brother, Fred, had first invented them when they were all at Hogwarts and it brought back fond memories for Hermione.

The two women pushed their way through the herd and spotted the top of their daughters' heads at George's side; he reached down with an animated smile to pick up Jeannie and toss her in the air. Her giggle was distinguishable, even above all of the noise and clamor.

"Ginny! Hermione!" George roared as they reached him. "Care to buy a little Patented Daydream?" He took a box from a nearby shelf and showed them the charm, which contained a picture of a handsome man and swooning lady upon a pirate ship. Hermione remembered how impressive she found it to be as a teenager. "They're hot right now! Marked down half off, too, but for you, they're free!"

"Absolutely not, George," Ginny snickered. She wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Those are quite unhealthy, I'm telling you!"

"Is that because of the dreams _you_ had in your third and fourth year about a certain professor?"

Ginny stared at her brother wide-eyed, whilst Lily and Hermione watched her with curiosity. George, however, showed no sign of letting up.

"Shut it, George!" she hissed.

"What professor?" Hermione prodded with a wry smile.

George's playful, handsome smile broadened with delight. "Your husband, of course!"

Ginny's cheeks turned a scarlet hue as George and Hermione began laughing at her expense. Lily Potter's mouth dropped, finding little amusement in this shocking revelation.

"_Uncle Severus_, Mum?" The poor girl was beyond horrified at such an idea.

"Oh, hush! It was a long time ago and a fleeting fancy, for goodness' sake! Silly girl stuff!"

"Sure it was." George gave Hermione a devilish wink. "It only lasted for two years! _Very, very innocent_."

Ginny reached over and smacked her ginger-haired brother on the chest. "Quiet, you!" she threatened again, which only made Hermione laugh harder.

"Ginny, you do know I'm already well-aware of your crush? You talked about him incessantly, and only to me, mind you, because anyone else would have thought you'd lost your mind."

Ginny rolled her eyes, visibly embarrassed, though Hermione thought she need not be. After all, she herself had once fancied Ginny's brother, but she quickly chose not to bring that up.

George grunted and cast his attention towards the curious, dark tot in his arms. "So, Jeannie, do you and Lily want to test out our new Trick Wands? They do some wicked things this season that they didn't last year."

Jeannie's wondrous eyes expanded. "Oh, yes, _please!_"

"George..." Hermione gazed at him with apprehension, but the Weasley was unfazed by her concerns, smiling with his inherently mischievous disposition, much like he and his late brother used to do.

"What? It will be good practice for her, Hermione. They're harmless, trust me."

Hermione gave a defeated sigh. "Very well. Just _please_ be careful, Jeannie."

Ginny's head began scanning the shop, her red hair swishing this way and that as she searched for another redhead. "Where's Ron? Isn't he working today?"

"Of course, he is. He's in the back testing out the latest version of my Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. We're still trying to work out a few kinks. It's been more difficult than I would have thought. I was hoping to have it sellable for Christmas, but I think we're going to have to forgo it this season."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Yes, I've heard. You know that poor Auror trainee still has hot pink hair..."

"Hey, it's more of a reddish color now," George corrected her, still grinning from ear to ear, "and I think it really suits the bloke!"

"Yes, well, he's not too happy about it, George. You're lucky he hasn't sued you."

"Well, if he wants to work under Harry, then he knows not to touch these glorious, creative hands. My brother-in-law is still an investor in this place, you know."

George winked again and gave Jeannine his full attention. He made a few goofy faces that got the pair of them snickering, while Ginny glanced helplessly at Hermione. She shrugged back and rolled her eyes.

"Well, Hermione and I would like to do some more shopping. Would you mind if the kids hang out here while we run to a few more places?"

George shook his head and took his niece by the hand, continuing to hold Jeannie in the opposite arm. Both girls were far too distracted by all the commotion to really pay attention to the adult conversation.

"We'll hang out and have a good time." He looked the girls over, finding amusement at their big-eyed wonder at his shop.

Ginny took Hermione by the shoulder and led her away, calling out to George as they made their way towards the exit, "We won't be long!"

George waved goodbye and took the girls to the wand section of the shop on the second level. Ginny and Hermione reentered the streets of Diagon Alley, relieved to be out and about where they could breathe freely and were not pressed up against other shoppers. Hermione could not deny being secretly satisfied at not running into Ron either.

Another thought had been brewing in Hermione's mind since earlier that day, and as she and Ginny made their way to a few clothing shops, she spotted a sign for Knockturn Alley. She seized Ginny's arm, causing her friend to startle.

"Care to come with me to Knockturn Alley, Gin?"

"_What?_" Ginny stared at Hermione, her fair eyes widened with alarm. "Whatever for?"

"If there are poisons being sold there that are copycatting Severus's handwriting, I want to see for myself." When Ginny continued to gawk at her, Hermione implored with pleading eyes. "Please? It won't take long, I promise."

"Um, well..."

"_Please?_ I have to know, Ginny. It's very important!"

"Oh, all right."

Hermione snatched Ginny's hand and lead her down a narrow alleyway sandwiched between two brick buildings. They emerged on the other side and the scenery before them cast a very different picture from the cheerful, vibrant streets of Diagon Alley. Snow lined the rooftops of what could only be described as dodgy-looking shops. Their windows were not decked out in holiday décor and instead contained rather peculiar, dark objects such as bones, skulls, and spiked instruments. Dark Arts magic was written all over the place, and in every direction. The sight made Hermione's heart race.

Knockturn Alley was not a place to wonder aimlessly, and the two attractive witches quickened their pace as they glanced around for any signs of a potions shop. Hermione had no idea what it might be called because, like her friends, she never wandered to this part of town for anything.

She thought to herself how Severus, on the other hand, would have had a much better idea of where the potions shop was located if he were with them. Knockturn Alley used to be a frequent hangout for him and his Death Eater friends at one time, but the mere idea of her husband frequenting such a dreary place saddened her to think on, so she shook her head violently to put it from her mind.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ginny asked after a time, growing nervous at several lewd stares they received from crooked passersby as they made their way through various confined streets.

Hermione tried to ignore the shady figures they encountered along the way, some of whom stopped and addressed them outright. She pressed on with Ginny, the two holding tight to one another. It seemed to be taking much longer than expected to locate the potions shop, which surprised Hermione, as she knew her husband filled orders for this area.

_This is not the smartest idea._ The sight of two fetching female witches who were obviously lost seemed more than enticing to a few people they passed. _If Severus knew we were here now, he would be absolutely furious._

Finally, Hermione spotted a wooden sign of a witch stirring a cauldron and her guesses were confirmed. She motioned to Ginny and they catapulted themselves into the foreboding shop. They were met with eminent darkness. Only a few candles were scattered throughout the place and the air smelled of must, causing them both to cough inconspicuously.

"Nice," Ginny breathed, disgusted. "How is anybody supposed to find anything in a shop like this?"

"Can I help you?" came a creepy, rough voice from somewhere nearby.

Hermione and Ginny whipped out their wands at the same time and sent a blue beam of light shooting through the place. An old hunchback of a man threw up his arms and spewed outlandish remarks at the sight of their instruments.

"How rude!" Ginny pursed her lips, but Hermione nudged her side.

"Put those bloody lights out!" he screeched angrily.

"How are we supposed to see otherwise?" Hermione questioned, walking carefully towards him. Ginny was right at her side.

The two could make out a dirty apron, an old, grubby shirt and pants, and a bald head. The man was quite old with a thin, fragile body and deeply crooked spin. He scowled at them, his face containing slits for eyes and a long, protruding nose that sniffed at them disapprovingly.

"I'll light more candles," the old man snarled, "but remove your wands immediately or I shall have you escorted out!"

Hermione and Ginny's eyes darted about the shop in suspicion. There did not appear to be anyone else lurking about, though it was difficult to tell in such bleak conditions. Hermione nodded to Ginny to obey the shopkeeper's orders, and the ladies whisked their wands back into their coat pockets. They could make out the silhouette of the hunchback as he grunted most aggrievedly and shuffled around the room lighting more candles, taking his time as he went.

Why he did not use a wand did not make much sense to Hermione initially, but then the realization dawned on her. He must be a squib.

_How very odd that he should have possession of a potions shop, and in Knockturn Alley of all places..._

Hermione suspected Ginny of coming to the same awareness, but neither chose to comment or dwell too long on the details. Hermione had promised her friend that they would not dawdle, and she was determined to find what she was looking for and get back to Diagon Alley as soon as possible.

As the shop came into focus with more illuminated candles, Hermione was astounded at the amount of potions that lined the shelves from top to bottom. It looked much like Severus's storage cabinet at Hogwarts, though his was more impressive than this. Several large canisters were also on display throughout the room, filled with unusual contents that Hermione chose not to acknowledge.

"You know Severus's handwriting?" she hushed to Ginny, who gave her a nod. "If you see anything questionable that resembles his, let me know."

"Right."

The squib eyed them curiously at a distance, watching the two attractive women with their hands outstretched to the countless phials. They seemed determined to find something in particular.

"What are you looking for?"

Hermione jumped but continued with her search, though she was admittedly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of potions in front of her. "Just browsing."

She recognized Severus's handwriting on many of them. His penmanship was always distinguishable and her heart fluttered at the repeated sight of it. She missed him terribly and seeing the phials, his elegant cursive, only made her longing for him worse.

"You don't look to be 'just browsing' to me," the man uttered in a very non-courteous tone. "What are you looking for?"

Ginny glanced nervously at Hermione, who turned to face the squib with a reserved, unafraid countenance. Perhaps it was just an act.

"I'm looking for potions made by a certain Potion-maker."

"Oh?" The old man raised a hairy, thick eyebrow. "Well, there aren't many to choose from in that case. Who is it?"

"Severus Snape."

Hermione waited for the squib's reaction, but he just scanned her up and down without much thought or consideration. He grumbled and licked his lips.

"Well, Master Snape makes the majority of what we carry. Is there a particular one you require?"

Hermione gazed up at the phials again with a newfound awareness. Did her husband _really_ make most of these? The numbers were staggering, and an uneasy feeling at the sheer volume of them knotted in her stomach.

"Is there a section here for Master Snape? I would very much prefer to purchase a healing draught of his making. I trust his work."

"You do?"

Hermione and Ginny were taken aback at the visible surprise on the old man's face. It was completely unfounded. Why should that shock him?

"Well, all of our healing draughts are over there by that counter." He pointed to a display shelf with all sorts of different sized phials. Interestingly enough, half of the display was emptied. "Considering the circumstances, I wouldn't suggest anything except the basic elixirs we carry."

Hermione decided to play dumb. "You don't seem to have a lot?"

The squib crossed his arms and mumbled something colorful under his breath, which Hermione suspected was directed at her. She willed herself to ignore it.

"Aren't you aware of the poisoning attacks as of late, Miss? Don't you read _The Daily Prophet?_"

Hermione ignored the miserable lout's incredulousness. Instead, she turned her attention towards the scarce healing draughts section of his shop.

"Are those over there by Master Snape?"

"The majority are, yes. Any missing have been banned."

"_Banned?_"

Hermione's brow furrowed, while Ginny's eyebrows rose. Why on earth would Severus's work be barred from purchase? Was the Potions Master aware of the fact? Hermione tried to act nonchalant, but this news troubled her greatly.

"By the Ministry," the aged man growled, unhappily. "Law Enforcement officials took them last week; didn't even ask, just took them from my shop."

"Oh."

Hermione strolled over to the elixirs and inspected them with a careful eye. Each one carried her husband's handwriting, with the exception of five or six phials. Ginny hung back, observing the squib with trepidation but trying to distract him while Hermione surveyed each case.

"Why did they take them? Were they poisonous?"

"Supposedly," the hunchback replied. "The head bloke said they needed to be inspected. I told them that if they were made by Master Snape, then they should be more than credible."

"And what did he say?"

Ginny tried not to sound like an investigator. She knew it could not have been Harry; that certainly did not sound like his sort of decorum. Her questions did not seem to daunt the disgruntled shopkeeper one way or the other.

"Chap said that 'they would determine that for themselves' and then they took them. Not so much as a 'thank you' or a 'by your leave'!"

Hermione spotted two questionable elixirs. One seemed relatively close to Severus's handwriting, the other less so, but they had his signature marked on them, regardless. Had Ministry officials missed these by chance? Or did they just not look questionable to them in the manner that they did to his wife?

Either way, Hermione wasted no time pondering. She snatched them from the shelf and twirled around. She extended her palm out to the shopkeeper with a calm, determined expression.

"I'll take these, please."

The old man continued to scowl and inspect her every which way. Hermione had no idea why, but she stood firm. He sauntered over to his customer and extracted the phials carefully from her hand, reading the contents of each. One was a Draught of Peace, but the other heightened his curiosity, and he stared at Hermione again with his beady, discomfiting gaze.

"And what, pray, do you plan to use Mimbulus Mimbletonia for? You don't seem too shy to me."

"That's none of your business," Hermione spat back in the most authoritative tone that she could. The audacity of the squib's questioning annoyed her to no end and would not deter her now. "Will you accept my money or not?"

"Fine," he growled, dragging his feet to the counter.

He wrapped the glass phials up and placed them in a bag. Once Hermione paid him, she snagged the bag back rather greedily and sprinted to the door with Ginny close on her heel.

"Do you know Master Snape?" the squib called out, stopping the women in their tracks.

Hermione diverted from divulging her identity, not finding the shopkeeper trustworthy whatsoever. "Um, no, why?" she asked, hesitating.

"No matter. He's suspected of being the culprit behind these poisoning attacks though. You might want to test those out first before taking them when you get home."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione's eyes grew, as if his remarks were a personal offense against herself. "Severus Snape, behind these attacks? That's impossible!"

The shopkeeper reeled around the counter with a pace that surprised them both, and they stumbled backwards at the hunchback's advancement. A deeply etched frown mounted on his harsh-looking face.

"Nothing's impossible, Miss," he grumbled softly. "Severus Snape was a Death Eater, and the wizarding world has been at his mercy for potions for a long time. I don't like to believe he might be the fiend behind these events. He has always been good to me in the several decades I've known him, and we've carried his work here for years, but I also don't want to lose any more business than I already have at his expense. Master Snape has cost me dearly!"

Ginny seized Hermione's arm when she attempted to walk towards the cripple, holding her back as best she could. She, too, stared the man down with her fierce eyes and ginger glow.

"I'm sorry to hear it, sir," she offered politely. "Severus Snape is a great Potion-maker and we, for one, don't believe a word of that rubbish. I can only hope you are expressing the same to your customers."

Ginny shuffled Hermione ahead of her and slammed the door behind them, leaving the shopkeeper alone and confounded. Hermione whipped herself around to face her friend, flustered and riled up. Her breathing quickened.

"Are people _really_ starting to accuse Severus? They can't be! This is ridiculous!"

"Don't listen to him, Hermione. I haven't heard any such hogwash, so I wouldn't take what he said to heart—"

"_How can I not?_"

Ginny took Hermione firmly by the shoulders. "Don't worry! I'm sure it's nothing. If it was, Harry would be all over it. He would tell us, Hermione; you know that."

Hermione's lips trembled. Her brain felt fuzzy and warped. Words would not formulate on her tongue. She exhaled several times and shook her waves in an attempt to clear her head.

"C'mon," Ginny stated, taking her by the hand again. "Lets get out of here."

Hermione allowed Ginny to lead the way back to Diagon Alley. Her mind was far too preoccupied and buzzed to focus on where they were going. Several more sinister-looking witches tried to stop them along the dingy pathways leading out of Knockturn Alley, but the two ignored their jeers and catcalls.

Once they reached their destination, Hermione took out the two phials she had purchased and scrutinized them once more, obsessing over every detail. Both potions resembled Severus's cursive, yes, at least to a very marginal extent, but the M's and the T's were most definitely off.

Hermione knew the only way to find out for certain was to ask her husband, which would only lead to more questions and a confession about their trip to Knockturn Alley. Hermione drew in a heavy breath at the prospect. It would most definitely gain a less than positive reaction from Severus, but Hermione resolved that it had to be done. If Severus were not aware that he was a primary suspect in these attacks, then she could only hope that he would take every precaution necessary.

"Are you going to tell Severus?"

"Yes, most definitely. Will you talk to Harry for me? See if there's anything we can find out?"

"Of course." Ginny suddenly grumbled, her face turning glum in a flash. "When I see him, that is. He's been so busy at the Aurors Office, we've hardly seen each other at all this week. He comes and goes; half the time Lily and I are asleep when he gets home. I don't know how you do it, Hermione..."

Hermione's face softened at Ginny's confession, and she responded by wrapping an arm around her. The sisterly bond between the two women was apparent, and the understanding and acceptance that passed between them was a comfort to both as they trekked through the overcrowded streets again towards George's shop. Hermione reflected thoughtfully upon Severus during the walk back, something she did more often than anyone ever suspected, Severus included.

_Come home soon, love..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	33. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS readers! **I was hoping to get to a few of the upcoming Christmas-related chapters _before_ the holidays, but I'm afraid there may be only one more update before the holiday actually hits. I'm sorry about that in advance, but I hope you'll still find enjoyment in those chapters that are upcoming (Christmas only serves as a "backdrop" for what's happening).  
><strong>**

**In Chapter 33, you will find another familiar character making their first appearance in this story. Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them; it's so encouraging! Please keep letting me know your thoughts. And ENJOY!  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: An Unexpected Visitor<strong>

For the first time in a long while, the Potions Master was relieved and content to leave his workload behind, even if only for a little while. The Christmas break would officially begin tomorrow. Although Severus could contain his relative enthusiasm well enough from his tiresome students, in private, he openly relished the notion of returning home for a much-needed excursion from the everyday labors of Hogwarts.

Lily, Surina, and Hailey also showed their own signs of anticipation, much like the rest of the student body, and for the past week leading up to break had discussed the upcoming holiday exhaustively, even to their father, whom they knew very much disliked any topic that touched upon Christmas. But the girls could not contain themselves; it was all far too exhilarating: the tree, the presents, the decorations, the music and food...

"I think we should get a twelve foot tree this year, Dad!" Lily squealed happily the night before break when she stopped by Severus's office. "Mum thinks so, too! I had an idea about the decorations this year. I ran it by Surina and Hailey, and they agree. I think we should add more beading. There wasn't nearly enough last year; it looked far too bare, wouldn't you agree? I think with all the red and the green ornaments for Gryffindor and Slytherin House it will bring out the—"

"All right, all right," Severus grumbled, though he could not help but find amusement in his daughter's excitement. "I'm sure between you, your sisters, and your mother you will make it look magnificent."

Lily's arms fell to her sides at the sight of Severus resuming the letter he was writing. She giggled softly at his Grinch-like nature. He was always like this around the holidays and had been so for as long as she could remember. She suspected that her father did not dislike Christmas as much as he routinely led them to believe. After all, how could anyone hate Christmas?

"Won't you help us decorate the tree this year, Dad?"

Severus's head shot up from his written correspondence, and he gave her an exaggerated look of horror and indignation, which only made her smile widen. She tried not to laugh at his rare outburst of emotion.

"Absolutely not!" he snarled most unpleasantly.

"Oh, c'mon! You're just saying that. Mum talks you into it most of the time anyway."

"Not this year, she won't!"

"Oh, bah humbug! _I'll_ get you to help us if I have to magically force you to!"

A dark sneer curled at the corners of Severus's thin lips; a welcoming change to Lily from his previous sour note, even if it was rather menacing. At least she knew he was not being serious. A fellow third year, however, would not...

"I wish you luck, my dear."

"Oh, trust me, it's on," Lily snuffed at him playfully. "And I don't need luck!"

Severus's pretty daughter skipped to the door, too thrilled to be as acidic as he, and shot him another broad smile before exiting his office. Severus stared after where she disappeared for a moment, but then shook his thick locks and proceeded to finish responding to Cosworth's latest inquiry after his health.

Although the old bugger was becoming quite a nuisance with his endless probing—sending weekly owls with progress on developing an antidote—Severus had to confess to being partially grateful to the man for his efforts. The adjustment to the tonics he was taking was a start, but it was difficult to determine just how effective Augustus's latest efforts were. Severus still did not feel well most of the time. His symptoms remained, though on a less severe level for the time being.

Years ago, however, he had resigned to never feeling quite like himself again. He could no longer recall what that actually felt like... Once he became a spy, such recollections flew to the back of his mind and never returned.

Severus finished the letter and threw his quill into its placeholder. He glanced at the time clock above the mantel behind him. It was nearly six o'clock, and Severus decided he might eat in the Great Hall for a change; if nothing else, he could spot a glimpse of the girls before the night was through. It was more of a struggle then he would have appreciated getting to his feet, and, by the time he rose, a strong knock at the door stopped him from advancing any further. He peered across the room apprehensively but cleared his throat.

"Come in."

Half-expecting to find Hailey stopping by yet again to insist upon doing some potions orders, as she had done all week long, Severus prepared himself to confront her nagging persistence. The person who entered, however, was not his daughter, nor anyone whom he would have remotely anticipated. Severus's frame went rigid, his feet molding to the stone floor where he stood.

"Severus Snape," came a pretentious, recognizable voice.

A wizard with long, striking blonde hair and an arrogant disposition strutted into the room, his dark robes flowing elegantly behind him in unison with his graceful strides. His icy blue eyes bore into Severus's stark ones, inspecting him with a mixture of curiosity, delight, and something else Severus could not account for.

"Lucius?" Severus found himself asking, even though he knew right well who the man was.

A catlike grin drew across Lucius Malfoy's strong mouth and his eyes twinkled in response. It was a familiar, almost surreal sight to Severus, who had not seen the former Death Eater and classmate in years.

"Are you not happy to see me, my old friend?" Lucius inquired, his pearly teeth glistening in the darkened room.

Severus did not move from his desk. His eyes were the only feature that did so, scanning the pureblood wizard, surveying him up and down very slowly and carefully.

"Forgive me," he drawled. "I'm shocked to see you here."

"It has been far too long..."

"Indeed."

Lucius seemed to be waiting for Severus to address him or, he suspected, greet him more properly, but the professor could not disguise his shock at Lucius's unexpected visit. Severus waved his robes out from behind him and slowly walked around his desk. He stepped in front of it, maintaining a gap between them. Lucius's smile contracted a little but remained in place as he studied Severus with his nose high in the air. It was an act Severus had grown accustomed to when they were kids, and it hardly bothered him now, even after such a considerable length of time.

"I see you haven't changed much, Severus," he sniffed casually.

Severus arched an eyebrow. He could tell from looking Lucius over that Draco had been correct in his assertions about his father. From his stance to his personality, his trademark hair, and decorative cane, Lucius Malfoy looked every bit the same smug, prideful man from two decades ago. Gazing upon him now, it was almost as if the Wizarding Wars had never happened.

Severus finally acknowledged Lucius's comments with a nod but did not utter a word, and his lack of reply seemed to disappoint Lucius a bit, who quickly adjusted his heavy cloak and stood straighter than before. "I suppose you have already gathered why I'm here."

"Yes, I have, though I'm muddled as to why you would trudge all this way to speak to me in person when a letter would have sufficed."

Lucius frowned. He may only have been older than Severus by a few years, but the harsh, brutal events of the past had not been kind to him. His face was worn, making him appear substantially older than when Severus last ran into him with Hermione, four or five years ago. There were white hairs emerging at his temples, too.

Despite the evidence of time that wore down his features, however, Lucius was still as refined and elegant-looking as ever. He stepped forward with his cane propped to one side. His handsome grin materialized again, only this time it was mocked by a cynical overtone.

"Surely, you must have suspected that I'd address the hideous letter you sent regarding Scorpius? I thought it a golden opportunity for us to converse in person, my friend, or is our long-standing friendship no longer of any importance to you?"

The slightness of his remark caught Severus off guard, and a deep crease formed between his eyes. "That's not the case at all, Lucius, no."

"I'm glad to hear it, though you hardly answer my letters anymore. In fact, I believe you stopped responding to them altogether about six or seven years ago. I've been looking forward to an opportunity to ask why, but then, I've long suspected the answer..."

"Which is?"

"Your wife."

Severus's thin lips tightened, but he was too experienced at concealing his feelings for it to be apparent to his visitor. "You're incorrect, Lucius," he affirmed in his deep voice. "Hermione has nothing to do with it. I'm surprised you would draw such conclusions."

"I confess, I've been stunned by many things over the years myself when it comes to _you_, Severus. You are full of surprises..."

Severus ignored the man's masked commentary, giving a slight smile instead. "You need not bring my wife into matters between you and me, Lucius. It only confounds the issue."

Lucius smirked, his expression noting just how unconvinced he was. He stepped quietly around the room, taking a long pause to inspect the various jars that lined the shelves of Severus's office. His brow furrowed at some of the contents, but he refrained from asking questions. He whipped his flowing hair about when he was through.

"Your Muggle-born wife doesn't trust or appreciate people like me, Severus. I am no fool."

"Come now, Lucius. That's unfounded."

"Is it?" Lucius asked with a sly smile. "Perhaps the opportunity will present itself for you to prove me wrong..."

Severus's eyebrows constricted. "Perhaps."

Lucius placed his hand on his hip and stared the Potions Master down in a more serious fashion. He sighed and cocked his head to one side.

"Anyway, I had to address the matter where Scorpius is concerned. I thought it best to speak face-to-face. There must be a mistake."

"A mistake?" Severus placed his hands behind his back and waited, his eyes darkening, if that were possible.

"Yes. You see, I don't think Scorpius meant to call your daughter a Mudblood. What is her name again? Holly? Hillary?"

"_Hailey_," Severus corrected, with a degree of annoyance. "I heard it come from the boy's own mouth, Lucius, and there were several witnesses to the incident. You cannot weasel your grandson out of this mess like you did with Draco. I simply hope that Scorpius understands the consequences and that your family will discipline him accordingly."

"Discipline my grandson over a mere slip of the tongue?"

Lucius threw back his head and cackled rather odiously, causing Severus's nose to twitch. Once he recovered, Lucius gazed at Severus with his haughty air.

"It was more than just a slip of the tongue—"

"Might I remind you that _your_ daughter cast _Bombarda_ on Scorpius? He wrote to me!"

"Which was first cast by Scorpius! My daughter blocked it to protect herself. For Merlin's sake, Lucius! Have you been teaching your grandson Dark Magic?"

Lucius went as stiff as his cane and his lips gave a slight jerk. "I will not answer to such a ridiculous accusation! And I won't reprimand Scorpius for his actions. No, no, Severus. I will do no such thing!"

"May I ask why not?"

"I don't find your charges justified, Severus. Forgive me, but it's how I view the matter."

"_Not justified?_" Severus growled low, yet, in a restrained tone of voice. "You must be joking..."

Lucius scowled again, this time severely as he glowered at his fellow Slytherin. An invisible barrier seemed to divide the two, and he was determined to knock it down.

"I'm not joking, Severus. I'm quite serious. I didn't appreciate your tone and the manner in which you addressed me in your letter. Why would you reprimand Scorpius when he shares a strong sentiment that is so much a part of Slytherin House?"

"It's _not_ the same House it once was, Lucius. You would do well to acknowledge that. Times have changed."

"Time may have changed," Lucius hissed, advancing on Severus, "but not the distinctions and honors that place Slytherin above its subpar rivals! How can you not know your own House?"

Severus kept calm and stared Lucius down intently. "You've failed to answer my question thus far, Lucius. _Sectumsempra?_"

Lucius abruptly huffed and drew back, ticking his cane on the floor several times in frustration. Severus, however, waited patiently, which seemed to only unnerve Lucius further.

"I believe that was _your_ spell at one time, Severus. You taught it to me—"

"So what if I did?" Severus snapped. "Why the hell would you teach it to your grandson? Do you have any idea how serious this is? I had to negotiate with McGonagall not to have Scorpius expelled! Lucius, please talk to me."

"_You did what?_"

"Your son came to me pleading on Scorpius's behalf. He apologized profusely for his actions; he was quite distraught about it, Lucius. I know Draco isn't responsible for teaching Scorpius these monstrosities. They're _your_ doing. Admit it to me, at least, would you?"

"It's not your place to impose on my family's behalf, Severus! We Malfoys say what we feel. We express what Slytherins—what pureblood families—believe. I can hardly punish the boy for expressing his sentiments, even if they don't meet your unattainable standards."

"I believe they're _your_ sentiments, Lucius. Not your grandson's."

"And what if they are? Why are you so surprised? Really, Severus, I thought you knew me better after all these years."

"You know the sheer gravitation of using such a foul term as what your grandson called my daughter, Lucius. It was completely out of line! And the curse? If I hadn't been there in time... How can you defend this after everything we've been through?"

Lucius hardly flinched, much to Severus's growing displeasure. How could the man be so unreasonable and unaltered after all this time? Severus privately hoped that this was not the man's true nature all along. Lucius, on the other hand, seemed to be giving the same weighty consideration to his old comrade, gazing at him with his intense blue eyes.

"I find you changed, Severus," he whispered, letting out an aggrieved sigh. "I find I'm not looking upon the friend I once knew."

"You're right," Severus retorted, snarling despite himself, "I _have_ changed. I'm not who you believe I am. I never was, Lucius."

"Yes, of course! First with Miss Evans, then with Miss Granger... You _do_ enjoy the company of non-magical blood after all. After all that crap you spewed about how much you hated them! How you wanted to see them all wiped from the face of this earth! With your talents and knowledge, it's quite the pity."

"Hardly! Don't insult Hermione or me like that."

"_Oh?_"

"My wife may be of Muggle descent, but she has just as much talent as anyone, and surpasses many of my own abilities. Muggle blood has nothing to do with skill or talent, Lucius. _It has nothing to do with anything in our world._ That's something none of your lot understood, and, in fact, is a large part of _why_ you lost the war!"

Severus instantly regretted his outburst, but it could hardly be helped. It was now Lucius's turn to snarl, and he clomped his cane on the ground with heightened fury. It did not provoke any sort of recoiled reaction from Severus though, who kept his hands firmly behind his back, his stance fixed and determined.

"How dare you! If you may recall, Severus, my 'lot' once included _yourself!_"

"Of course I remember! But I found my way back, and I'm grateful for Dumbledore's help in that regard."

"It wasn't Dumbledore! It had nothing to do with that ungrateful lout! I've told you before,_ I'm not a fool_, so don't treat me as such!" Lucius thrashed his hands wildly in the air. "You switched for the sake of that filthy Muggle-born witch, that Lily Evans! That silly girl who never returned your affections, mind you! She married that James Potter, and yet, you still pined for her love! _Ridiculous!_"

Severus's frame went stiff and his lip curled in disgust. He managed to remain cool, however, taking secret pleasure in the disgruntled nature it brought out of Lucius in return.

"See it as you like, Lucius. I won't set out to dissuade you; but I would have thought you might understand my sentiments. I thought you capable of it once."

"Oh, don't go lecturing me on matters of the heart, you fiend! You don't know! You never had a family when we were at war! How dare you judge me!"

"I'm not judging you, Lucius. On the contrary, I admire your strength. You kept your family together. Draco's alive and well and a better man now than I ever would have given him credit for. You should be exceedingly proud."

Lucius grimaced, as if it pained him immensely to hear his son's name, and it did not escape Severus's keen notice. He knew that Lucius and Draco were not on good terms, but he did not know the details. And he much preferred it that way.

"Yes, well, he has his own issues, believe me! You're too quick to praise that ungrateful brat. He's _my_ son, not yours. I know him better than you!"

"I never meant to offend by offering your son my deepest compliments. I know he's your son, Lucius."

Lucius shifted uncomfortably, unhappy at growing so emotional in front of the seemingly unperturbed, self-possessed professor. He threw his hair off his shoulders and cleared his throat.

"Well, as I was saying, I took offense to your thoughts on Scorpius. My grandson is entitled to his opinions—"

"That may be so, Lucius, but there are certain opinions that are better left quiet and undisturbed. I hope you will remind Scorpius of using his tongue more appropriately."

"Why should I?"

"Because referring to any wizard nowadays as a Mudblood has its consequences. I won't sit by and tolerate that kind of talk at this school." He advanced on Lucius before the man could interject, placing himself in a challenging stance just inches from the angry man's face. His fingers were tingling, pressing to reach for his wand. "And if Scorpius tries to curse my daughter again, or any other student for that matter, the punishment will be severe, I warn you."

"_Is that a threat?_"

"No, it's a promise. Scorpius should know better. Show him a better path, Lucius, I beg you."

"The nerve of you!" Lucius hissed, sticking his nose up at him in defiance.

"Lucius, if you would only talk to Scorpius—"

"Don't you dare lecture me on how to discipline him! You were not a father 'till late in life. What do you know about it? _NOTHING!_ Don't even think about telling me how to deal with my own family!"

Severus took a few steps back, having grown weary with the conversation, and the fatigue was evident on his pale visage, despite his best efforts at discretion. He blinked several times before addressing his former classmate again.

"I don't mean to lecture you, Lucius. I just want the best for your grandson. I would hate to see him make the same mistakes Draco did... That you and I made... Hatred is a debil—"

"Don't concern yourself with my grandson! He's fine. Let him alone!"

"I have already told you what the consequences will be, Lucius. I only ask that you be reasonable."

Lucius grumbled and muttered something wicked underneath his breath, which Severus chose not to decipher. Their conversation had grown more than tiresome in the short time that Lucius had been there, and Severus let out a heavy sigh.

"Did you come here just to argue with me, Lucius? We haven't seen each other in years. Let's not do this, please."

Lucius glared at him skeptically, his cane propped at his side and his lips tightly woven together. He seemed to be contemplating his next move. Severus could only determine that the conversation had not gone the way his old friend had wanted or planned, and his now sour temperament accounted for such disappointment.

"Do you keep in touch with Draco?" Lucius inquired, a degree of suspicion trickling through his question.

It caught Severus off guard. His black eyes constricted, but he offered a prompt response. "Yes, I do."

"I see..."

"Why?"

"No matter!" Lucius spat. "Anyway, the next time you see him, perhaps you should relay your heavy-handed judgments to _him_, not me."

"I already have. I spoke to Draco and wrote to both of you regarding the matter."

"Oh, well, then I will leave it to Draco to intervene. I, for one, will do nothing, Severus!"

Lucius pointed the serpent end of his cane at the reformed professor, staring him down with a dangerous look that eerily resembled his Death Eater days. The result was more than unsettling to Severus, who was reminded of the expression Scorpius had given him when he picked him up off the ground.

"Don't send a letter like that to me again, understood?"

Severus resolved himself to say nothing, but it took every shred of dignity he possessed not to hex the man right then and there. He growled and glared back. Lucius swiftly turned around and stalked to the door in his dramatic manner.

"Now then, I think I will pay a visit with my grandson before I leave."

Lucius lingered by the door with his head cocked towards Severus, as if waiting to be escorted from the room. Severus reluctantly prowled across his office and followed him out the door, which seemed to satisfy the once prominent Mr. Malfoy. A sight just outside Severus's office, however, made them both stop in their tracks.

A young girl threw herself against the stone wall when the two wizards made their appearance, her breathing quick and her widened, petrified brown eyes gaping up at them—but mainly Lucius—in fear. Severus was shocked to see Hailey half-cowering against the wall. He concluded that she must have been eavesdropping on their conversation, as he had failed to put a silencing charm on the place, having not expected Lucius's ill-timed visit. Severus lamented how much his daughter possibly overheard.

"Well, well, well," Lucius murmured maliciously, looking the girl over like she were one of his poor, unfortunate house-elves. "Perhaps you should teach your daughter that listening in on people's conversations is exceedingly rude, Severus."

Severus's mouth tensed and he extended his arm out to Hailey, which Lucius apparently did not like, judging by the expression of revulsion on his face. Hailey slipped around him and threw herself behind her father. She held onto the back of his robes for some kind of protection. Severus reared in front of her, acting as a shield between her and the former Death Eater, and glowered at Lucius with all the deep-seated spitefulness he owned.

"Don't address my daughter, Lucius," he breathed slow and dangerous. "She's done nothing to you."

"She should be astute enough to know better than to eavesdrop on others, my old friend. You should focus on rearing your _own_ messed up kin rather than reprimanding mine." Lucius inspected Hailey's big, wild curls and circular features, finding no appeal in the little girl whatsoever; it showed by the cruel simper on his face. "My, my, I was right. She _does_ look like the former Miss Granger. Such a pity."

Hailey felt like she had been smacked across the face and her jaw dropped, though she resisted the urge to burst into tears. That emotion, however, swept across her face for a fleeting moment, but there was little time to wrap her brain around the insult thrown at her. Severus grabbed her firmly by the hand and rounded on Lucius, taking him by a fist full of his robes. The man's cold, blue eyes broadened at the offense.

"You've overstayed your welcome, Lucius!" Severus snarled. "Get out of here!"

Severus hurled Lucius back and he stumbled, his blonde hair falling in waves around his face. For a moment, he was entirely tousled and disarranged, but then he gathered up his cloak and swung back his hair from his face to reveal an evil, threatening glare that made Hailey draw back in fright.

"I'm still on the Board of Governors, Severus!" he declared, pointing a finger at him. "Mark my words: this isn't over! You and your wretched, pro-Mudblood family will pay for your impertinence!"

With a final sour regard of Severus and his daughter, Lucius Malfoy turned around and stomped down the dark corridor towards the Slytherin common room, his fine robes and shimmering hair flowing ever so gracefully as he went. He rounded the corner and disappeared from view, leaving Severus and Hailey stunned and alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	34. The Snape Family Christmas

**A/N: Hey, HG/SS fans! As promised, here is one of a few Christmas-related chapters. Though the holiday is merely a backdrop to everything developing within the story, I hope you will still find elements of it magical. There are a few new complexities in this chapter, too. **  
><strong>**

**Can we make it to 300+ reviews with this chapter? I would love it and be overjoyed if we did! :) To anyone who has stuck with my story this long, I'm _very_ grateful and would love to hear from you. **Finally, to all my readers who will be celebrating this weekend, have a very Merry Christmas! :) ENJOY!  
><strong>**

****_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>**

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: The Snape Family Christmas<strong>

The four Snape children and Hermione gathered around the bare, towering Christmas tree in the sitting room, sorting through boxes of sparkling red, green, and gold ornaments as they began the annual decorating process without wands or the use of magic. There were several balls lined with serpents or lions—representatives of the two respective Houses in the family—and Surina got Jeannie to aid her with the Slytherin and green-colored trinkets, whilst Lily and Hailey naturally gravitated towards the Gryffindor and red knickknacks. Hermione willed herself to remain neutral, but it was a delicate, if not difficult, process.

"I think we should buy a couple new ones this year, Mum," Hailey suggested as she placed a shiny red ball onto a branch. "There's not nearly enough red here. It isn't fair."

"Oh, whatever, sis!" Surina interjected with a snicker. "You have plenty of Gryffindor ornaments. I'd say there's more red here than green!"

"Stop it, you two," Hermione warned, picking Jeannie up so that she could place a gold ball near the top of the tree. "We're not going to fight as we do this. This is supposed to be fun."

Hermione propped an old, beat up radio by the hearth and tuned the dial to a Christmas music station. It may have been a Muggle-like affair she had performed since she first found out she was a witch all those years ago, but she adored the holiday season too much to not partake in all the festivities, which were magical in and of themselves _without_ the use or need for actual sorcery.

Decorating the Christmas tree whilst listening to carols was one of her favorite pastimes. Her parents had never allowed her to use her wand when they adorned their tree, and it was one of the few points on which Hermione agreed with them wholeheartedly. Her girls were used to it as well, since it was a tradition they had grown up with.

Lily and Surina hummed along to Bing Crosby's "Do You Hear What I Hear?" on one side of the tree while Hailey, Jeannie, and Hermione focused on the opposite end. Hermione inspected her little lookalike thoughtfully as the girl placed some extra beading—Lily's idea—near the bottom of the tree, initiating the process before tossing it off to Lily to finish.

"You all right, Hailey?" Hermione asked, searching her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Mum. Much better, thanks!"

The confirmation of Hailey's bright smile brought tremendous relief to Hermione's nerves. She was still infuriated over the horrible incident with Scorpius Malfoy and lamented, like any protective mother, that she had not been there to protect her daughter from such unnecessary scorn. She reached down and kissed Hailey's bangs, rubbing them playfully before adding more lights.

Slowly, the Snape family Christmas tree started to take shape, coming together in a magnificent splendor that warmed Hermione's heart. She treasured everything about this holiday and had never felt happier than when her husband and daughters were at home, enjoying it all with her. The house felt alive again for the first time in months. There was an unmistakable energy and warmth present that was all but diminished when the girls and Severus were away.

Jeannie, who was always in cheerful spirits, seemed to be finding the presence of her sisters a comfort as well. She waltzed over to Hermione, holding a gold object in her hands. It was practically as big as her, and the little tot struggled trying to keep a grip on it.

"Daddy needs to put the star on top!" she giggled.

"Good luck," Lily mumbled, and Surina and Hailey tittered in agreement, continuing their work with a unified thought.

Hermione took the star from Jeannie's fingers and shook her head at them. Getting Severus to participate in decorating the tree was always a humorous, if not relatively tedious affair.

Hermione flew out of the room and across the hallway to the open kitchen. Faint murmurs of lyrics to "Deck the Halls" followed her from the other room as Hermione took in the sight of Severus working on a potion order by their small, confined fireplace. His back was turned, the bottom of his jacket swaying with every calculated movement. A green steam rose into the air, the sound of the bubbling cauldron drowning out the Christmas music, but only a little. She reflected silently just how irksome her husband possibly found the carols trickling in from the other room but refrained from asking.

"Severus?"

Her dark husband turned around, eying her with a quizzical brow. Hermione could tell by the fixed determination on his face that he was heavily engrossed in his work, but she sucked in a breath and smiled at him with the star in her hands.

"The girls would like you to place the star on top of the tree."

"_Now?_" His soft growl was hardly encouraging, but Hermione nodded, all too happy to be indulged by the professor at her own expense. Severus grumbled and paused the process of the brew he was working on, giving his hand a graceful wave. "Very well."

When he reached for his wand in his pocket, Hermione shot him a dangerous look that made him halt. "Don't you dare, Mister! _Properly_."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake."

"Bah humbug to you, too," she teased with a wide grin, outstretching the star for him to take.

Severus sighed and crossed the divide between them, taking the star from his wife's hands. He examined it for a brief moment with an incredulous, rather detesting look, before peering back at her, resolved. He pecked Hermione on the cheek, a small, unanticipated act she cherished, blushing.

"You and your holiday shenanigans," he grumbled with understated pleasure.

Hermione's pretty eyes narrowed, but her lips curled into a seductive smile. "Watch it," she teased, touching the end of his pointed nose with her finger. "And while you're at it, stop with the act, would you? You don't hate Christmas that much, Severus. I know you far too well."

A rough cackle erupted from Severus's mouth, which brought Hermione tremendous satisfaction, and he smirked in a dismissive, yet unusually playful, way. Hermione enveloped an arm around his and dragged him into the other room, where the girls were putting the finishing touches on the tree. Severus and Hermione stood back a moment, inspecting the ruby and emerald gleam, the bright lights and beading that outlined its perfect structure, and the sparks of gold that made it all the more impressive a sight.

"What do you think, Dad?" Surina inquired, observing him with grand features of her own. She and her sisters waited as his eyes surveyed their work with an unreadable regard.

"There's not enough green," he answered soberly, which made Surina and Jeannie snort unanimously.

"HA! I told you!"

Surina turned to Lily, laughing triumphantly, but her sister was gaping at their father, put off by his remark. "_What?_ That's outrageous! There's plenty of green, Dad! There's an equal amount of both!"

Severus whipped out his wand, made a flick of his wrist, and all the ornaments suddenly changed to a Slytherin green. Surina clapped and Jeannie responded by jumping about excitedly, but Lily and Hailey gasped. They threw up their hands and began hollering cries of protest.

"DAD, NO!"

"What did you do?"

"Ack! It's so ugly!"

"Change them back NOW!"

Hermione reached for a fist full of Severus's buttons. She noted the devilish smirk on his face, and it did not please her one bit.

"Cut it out, Severus!"

"Oh, Hermione—"

"No! See the riot you've caused?" she berated him testily. "You heard Lily. _Change them back_."

"Sorry, Surina," Severus sighed, giving his wand another swish so the ornaments turned back to their previous red and gold colors. He turned to his wife, who was now much more content. "My apologies, dear."

Hermione shook her head and watched Severus's dark figure walk over to the tree and extend up onto his tip toes to hoist the star on top, which made Jeannie bounce up and down. The Snape children stepped back and examined their work, basking in the sight of their decorations and commenting to one another lightly as the music continued to play.

When Severus returned to Hermione's side, she had a hand over her mouth and was eying him curiously. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Are you really _that_ upset?" he asked, amused.

"No, of course not." Hermione quickly reacted by reaching over to kiss him on the cheek, her forehead propped against his jaw. "Severus, I need to tell you something..."

"What?"

He glanced down at her with suspicion and his eyebrows constricted. Hermione bit her lip but had already prepared herself for the possible outcome days ago. She took a deep breath and resolved to confess everything.

"I went to that potions shop in Knockturn Alley last week. I purchased two elixirs that I think you should look at, and I found out some very interesting information from the shopkeeper, too."

"You did _what?_" Severus growled rather loudly, his eyes glistening in the heat of the moment. "Hermione, what on earth were you thinking venturing into Knockturn Alley? That's a dodgy place and hasn't changed at all since the war. Something terrible could have happened to you!"

"I went with Ginny," Hermione offered, knowing it would not help her case.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" he snapped, trying to keep his voice down so that the girls would not overhear their argument.

"Severus, listen, I wanted to see for myself what that shop carried. Several people have died from poisonous draughts that were sold there. I wanted to find out if any were copycats of your own work, and I spotted two."

Severus heaved a weighty sigh and ran his long fingers through his hair, still distressed over Hermione's ridiculous outing to that shady town he knew all too well. He reluctantly turned to her, not wanting to interrupt, and Hermione was relieved to receive his silence as confirmation to continue.

"The shopkeeper mentioned to Ginny and I that several healing elixirs were taken by Law Enforcement recently. That wretched old man—"

"Eustace," Severus corrected her. "His name is Eustace Oxenbrigg, and that shop has been in his family for generations."

"Oxenbrigg?" Hermione repeated the name, and Severus waited for the recognition to surface. He mused how little time it took for her brilliant mind to catch on.

"Is he related to that clerk who was poisoned at St. Mungo's? Who worked under Kingsley and Harry, bringing all the Death Eater trials together years ago?"

"Yes, he's a distant uncle of Barclay Oxenbrigg. They were never very close; especially once Eustace got heavily involved in doing dirty work in the Muggle world for the Dark Lord. He's supposedly seen the errors of his ways. I'm not entirely convinced, but he's harmless, really."

"Why on earth is he roaming the streets free if he—"

"Because he's a squib, Hermione. The Ministry had a lot more prominent fish to fry when the war ended. Eustace Oxenbrigg was the least of their worries, and the man did very, very little in comparison to any Death Eater."

"And you still take potion orders from him?"

Hermione reared back, which made the slight wrinkles in Severus's forehead more pronounced. She tried to soften her own expression, hoping he was not hurt by what was meant to be a harmless question.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione bit her lip again, only harder this time. "It's just that... Well, he worked for Voldemort."

"And he's a poor, helpless soul, Hermione. Have some pity."

Severus's simple words had an effect on Hermione somewhere deep inside, and she leaned into him, her disposition full of unremitting affection. She grazed her nose against his cheek. The mere warmth of him was a comfort, but she was still extremely concerned.

"Severus," she murmured, "something Eustace told me before I left really troubled me. He insinuated that_ you_ are the one being accused of these attacks. Did you know?"

Severus said nothing for a time, the only sound being his steady breathing and their children's merry chatter on the opposite end of the room. In truth, the girls' soft laughter and familiar voices were soothing, despite the unfortunate break in their discussion.

"I've had misgivings that the Ministry might take that route," Severus replied at last. Hermione yanked him as close to her as possible, which he was grateful for. His hair invaded her line of vision, cascading in waves across her cheeks and nose.

"First the Quidditch match... Now this... Severus, what's happening?"

Severus hated the quivers that crept through Hermione's voice, the delicateness of her questions against his ear, and he took her into a secure embrace, forgetting the presence of their children for a moment as he held her tight, something he had not had the opportunity to do for longer than he cared to recall. It was a small act, much needed by both.

"I don't know what's happening, love," he confessed, feeling her fingers tighten around his shoulders. "I'll take a look at these elixirs later. There will be time to plan accordingly for whatever lies ahead but, for now, let's just enjoy the holiday, shall we?"

Hermione bowed her head and brushed a few straggly hairs from Severus's eyes, wanting to delve into their sheer blackness. They bore into hers with a love that only she could decipher. One of her favorite Christmas hymns, "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear," echoed through the void, bringing her out of her troubled thoughts. She continued to hug Severus though, not at all ready to let him go.

"I still think there's not nearly enough green here to represent my House," Severus grumbled, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

To his delight, it worked easily enough. Hermione gave a dramatic groan and tugged at his back, pressing him into her gently. Her face, however, told another story.

"You give me a headache," she retorted with quiet laughter.

"In _that_ case, my dear, the feeling's mutual."

Hermione was about to come back at him with something shrewd, but he was quicker. He shot her another wicked sneer meant only for her and then, without warning, smacked her hard on her backside. Before she could say anything, Severus dashed back to the kitchen, a pleased smirk written across his face, and left Hermione to bask in her own self-consciousness. She heard the girls giggling and fussing over the tree still and was grateful they had not seen the exchange, or how bright her face had gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you and the girls go, and I'll stay home this evening?"<p>

"Absolutely not, Severus! You're going, and that's final."

Severus growled and mumbled to himself irritably. He threw one leg over the other on their comfy bed, looking quite miserable and put out. He was still dressed in his trademark frock coat and cravat. His long robes, however, were flung over the bed frame, as if in direct protest to the upcoming family outing.

"Oh, quit your bellyaching," Hermione teased as she adjusted Jeannie's fashionable black leggings that rose to her knobby knees. Jeannie tittered at Hermione's reprimanding of her father, but he found no humor in the affair whatsoever.

"You do realize how awkward this will be for me, don't you?" he grunted with his hands situated behind his head, looking quite relaxed despite his anxieties.

"_Oh, please_. I would think you would be used to it after twenty years, Severus."

"Well, I'm not!"

Hermione sighed and fluffed out Jeannie's red tutu as the tot admired herself in their full length mirror. Severus watched her with subtle amusement, a visible smirk forming on his lips as she swayed, watching the bright tutu twirl dreamily.

"You should be comfortable by now, Severus. They're your friends as much as mine. Can you not just suck it up and have a good time?"

"Forgive me, Hermione, but spending the evening in the company of Mr. Weasley is hardly _my_ idea of a fun evening."

Hermione knew, of course, that her husband was referring not to Arthur Weasley but her former boyfriend, Ron. She had to admit to not being entirely enthusiastic about running into the familiar ginger herself—a thought that saddened her more than she let on—but then she had not bothered to inform Severus about their last several awkward exchanges. It would only make him cross, she concluded, and even angrier on account of just how upset Ron had made her the last time they saw one another.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Severus! Ron won't be the only person there. Harry and Ginny are coming. Arthur and Molly, of course, and they adore you... George is bringing Angelina... Oh, and I think Neville and Luna were going to try and make the party this year."

"Oh, _lucky me_," Severus jibed with clear ridicule. Luna was far too odd for his taste, and Neville did nothing but stutter in his presence._ Still._

"Stop it, Severus!" Hermione huffed, glaring at him from her crouched position on the floor next to Jeannie, who was ignoring them both as she continued to inspect her black and red outfit in the mirror. "It's the holidays! Be civil and cheerful, will you? _For once?_"

"Fine," he muttered in response, watching as Hermione placed a sparkling tree pin on Jeannie's black sweatshirt. It danced every so often but remained pinned to her attire and the little one inspected it with fits of giggles, looking pleased with her completed ensemble.

She and Hermione exchanged satisfied giggles before Jeannie skipped over to Severus. She hopped up onto the bed and threw herself on top of his chest, sitting up proudly.

"Like my outfit, Daddy?"

She threw her hands in the air, dramatically showing off her outfit for him. Severus smirked and touched her perfectly woven curls which fell all about her angelic face.

"You are perfect, Jeannie."

Suddenly, Hailey and Surina's disgruntled voices came trickling into the room, followed by their actual ruffled presence. Severus, Jeannie, and Hermione eyed the two girls curiously, taking in Hailey's wild, furious hair that made her resemble more of a mad loony than herself. It was frizzing every which way, her usual curls entirely static.

Surina was behind her and holding the biggest brush Severus had ever seen. Had she actually enlarged it in an attempt to work out the kinks? He tried not to appear as amused as he felt by the sight of the poor Gryffindor, who was stuck with her mother's trademark tresses; only they were bigger than ever.

"For goodness' sake, Hailey!" Surina complained, reaching towards her with the brush in hand, but Hailey jumped backwards. "Just sit still so I can untangle them! You have a billion knots in your hair!"

"No way! It hurts! You're murdering me!"

"_Oh, please_, I am not! When was the last time you fixed it properly? Really, Hailey, you could make a bird's nest in all that mess!"

"Oh, shut it, Surina!" Hailey turned to her dark sister, very affronted. "I want Mum to do it! The way you do it hurts! Get away from me!"

"Ugh! Fine! Mum?"

Surina extended the gigantic purple brush to Hermione on the floor, who reluctantly took it into her grasp. She offered her third daughter a careful smile, motioning her to take a seat on the floor as she whipped out her wand and made the brush a normal size again.

"You know, we could use a wand to fix your hair, Hailey?" she offered politely, but Hailey shook her head violently, which only seemed to make the frizz worse.

"No!" She fell down at her mother's side, resolute. "I _need_ to be able to brush this hair, Mum. It's atrocious."

She let out a heavy sigh and a few of her mangled bangs flew upward, hanging stagnant in the air. Hermione stifled a laugh, remembering her own frustrations with her hair at Hailey's age, and began the painstaking process of brushing out the knots. Hailey squeezed her eyelids shut and winced several times. Surina, meanwhile, shuffled away to finish getting ready, muttering under her breath as she left.

Severus grunted and scooped Jeannie up, who was watching her sister's struggle with intrigued little eyes. He rose delicately from the bed and wandered over to them with his youngest in his arm. The two of them, dark yet light at the same time, observed Hailey with thoughtful intent.

"You sure you don't want to use magic?" he questioned, not taking any enjoyment from the girl's cries of pain. "It would at least be painless."

"No, Dad." She regarded her younger sibling through squinted eyes. "It's not fair; Jeannie's hair is perfect! So are Lily's and Surina's! Why do _I_ have to be stuck with a skunk's tail for a head?"

Hermione laughed and squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "Oh, Hailey, your hair isn't a skunk's tail! It just needs a little more care given to it, that's all. You're lucky to have such thick locks, you know."

"Yeah, thick and ugly!"

"I rather like it," Severus stated unexpectedly, cocking his head to one side.

Hailey peered up at him, more than a little surprised. "You're just saying that, Dad. It's a god-awful mess."

"Hey, your mother had hair just like yours at one time. It's very becoming, Hailey."

Hermione gazed up at her husband—her attractive, golden irises intrigued by Severus's rather endearing compliment—and curiosity danced across her face. Hailey seemed to be thinking the same thoughts as her mother.

"I thought you hated my bushy hair?" she confided with a soft growl. "I believe you abhorred my nagging presence altogether, actually."

A deep frown grew across Severus's mouth and he staggered to place Jeannie safely on the floor. He whispered for her to retrieve Lily and Surina as it was almost time to leave, and Jeannie cantered out of the bedroom without a word.

"That's not true," he grumbled most unhappily once Jeannie was out of sight.

Hermione only smiled in response and started on the back of Hailey's head, having fixed the left side to a suitable degree. It was not nearly as crimped as before. Hailey continued to stare up at Severus, examining his glum expression.

"Am I as much a pain as a first year as Mum was?"

"_Hey!_"

Hermione clasped her fingers around Hailey's neck and the girl let out a high-pitched squeal, which sent them both into fits of laughter. Hermione quickly resumed brushing, and Severus stepped forward. He leaned down so that his face was close to hers.

"I don't think anyone was as much a thorn in my side as your mother was."

"Oh, codswallop! He's lying, sweetie. Don't believe a word of it."

"Am I?"

Hermione inched forward to snigger in her daughter's ear, "I was a pain for your father because I actually _challenged_ him. Nothing stirs your father up more than a provocative student who doesn't comply. I hope you and your sisters will always do the same?"

"We try," Hailey replied with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

Severus hissed, which made the two females laugh loudly. He stood up and straightened his coat, as well as adjusted the buttons on his wrists. When he glanced back down at Hailey, she was silent again and looking up at him with a confused, torn expression that puzzled him at first.

Hailey was dressed in a plain skirt with scuffed up flat shoes that she normally wore on proper occasions, and a bulky sweater that befitted her crazy hairdo. Judging by the sour look on her face, she did not seem to think highly of her appearance at all. Severus's former agitation flew to the back of his mind and he presented her with a most kindhearted smile. "I like it, Hailey," he stated again, more emphatically. "Don't fret, sweetheart. You look lovely."

* * *

><p>The Snapes struggled to get out of the Weasley's cramped fireplace and into the cozy Burrow sitting room, which was filled to capacity, though there was not much room to begin with. A rush of faces came barreling towards them to greet Severus, Hermione, and the girls, who flew off in different directions once they spotted their young friends: Albus and Hugo, Tessa Longbottom, James and Lily Potter.<p>

Hermione admired the general splendor of it all. Molly had truly outdone herself this year with her decorations for the Christmas party. Garland and plenty of wreaths dangled in every direction, and hundreds of twinkling lights hung from the ceilings, covering room to room in a wintery majesty. There was even fake snow—a charm Mr. Weasley annually cast on their open staircase—that fell towards them before fading into nothing, which seemed to delight Jeannie for quite some time.

Surina made her way over to Bill and Fleur Weasley for a while, as well as Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna, since none of her Slytherin friends were present. She spent a great amount of time talking at length to Uncle Harry about Quidditch, hanging onto every piece of advice the experienced Seeker offered her.

Hermione searched the room every now and again. Jeannie and Lily Potter hardly left George's side and his longtime girlfriend Angelina willfully allowed him to play with the two girls, not at all irked by them hogging him for so long. Jeannie and Lily were presently seated on the floor with George, who was casting different incantations with his wand for their personal amusement. Hailey sat on a couch with Hugo and Albus, chatting away as they munched on Molly's delicious food.

More than anything, however, she was relieved to find Severus attempting to be social. She hated whenever he hung back at these types of events, a frustrating act he was too often prone to. She spotted the dark wizard talking at length with Arthur and Molly in the corner, all of their faces grave and far too engaged for such a merry, upbeat event as this. Once Harry and Ginny joined them, Hermione drifted away from Luna and Percy to partake in the conversation. Her suspicions about the topic were confirmed when she reached her husband's side.

"Kingsley is beyond furious, Severus," Harry was whispering, his voice bitter and annoyed, which heightened Hermione's nerves. "It's outrageous. Babington is ruining our entire operation. The Aurors Office can't make a move without him these days. I'm ready to throw in the towel."

"Gaius Babington?" Hermione asked, putting her hand in Severus's and glancing from him to her best friend. "The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad? What about him?"

Severus spoke first, his tone unemotional as usual. "Mr. Potter is informing us of how Gaius has apparently taken over the cases involving the poisoning attacks."

"And he's going about it all wrong!" Harry added heatedly. "He's impossible! I've made several cases on your behalf, Severus, but the man won't listen to me. He's set on nailing you for these crimes, I'm sure of it!"

Hermione's stance stiffened. Severus noted her hand gripping his far too tightly, and he grunted in her general direction. Hermione blinked and let out the breath she was holding. She turned to him, her face going white as a sheet.

"Severus—"

"Don't worry. This is just a misunderstanding."

Hermione was not convinced. She glanced at Harry, who had an arm wrapped around a worried-looking Ginny.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I only learned of Babington's plans this week. This is not where I wanted to have this conversation, mind you, but it couldn't be helped. I'm sorry."

"How - How do you know?" Her knees felt terribly weak all of a sudden.

"He told me himself," Harry replied through clenched teeth. "He's become such a hothead since he was chosen to fill in for Susan Bones once she goes on maternity leave next month. That prick is far more conceited than I ever gave him credit for!"

"Hun, really," Ginny heeded him quietly.

Arthur shook his head, showcasing the same amount of disgust. "Unfortunately, he's right, Ginny. The elixirs may _look_ like Severus's handwriting, but the Aurors Office made it official months ago that those draughts were _not_ made by Severus, but by a copycat. Babington's motives are far too questionable to be ignored. He's speeding this along. He wants this matter closed."

"Do we know anything about him?" Molly asked, glancing across at the Potions professor, who was standing remote and without any indication of feeling, unlike Hermione, who appeared dreadful by comparison.

"Other than Potter's colorful commentary," Severus added, his eyes darting to the man with the round glasses. Harry gave him a wry smile. Nothing his former instructor said, for good or ill, fazed him anymore.

Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Well, I worked with his dad for a couple years. Gaius Sr. was polite enough, if not reserved; not the most outgoing or pleasant sort of chap. He moved into Law Enforcement a few years after working in Muggle Artifacts; never seemed to care much for our department, I thought.

"Gaius Jr. worked his way up through Law Enforcement rather quickly as a young man. He was very ambitious after the war, that much was certain. He never lasted in one position for more than one or two years. He's been aiming for the head of the Law Enforcement Squad for three years now, but word's spread that he's, um, discontent with stopping there..."

Harry nodded. "I'm told he wants to run against Kingsley in the next election."

"I can't believe anyone would want Kingsley out," Ginny griped, shaking her head furiously. "The Ministry is in the best shape it's ever been _because_ of him."

"I agree," Severus droned, "but the elections won't be for a couple years. Gaius can make plenty of mistakes in that amount of time."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Hermione could hardly contain her anxieties anymore. She was just as enraged as Harry, and Severus standing aside as if the matter were nothing more than a misapprehension unnerved her greatly.

"Hermione—" Severus began, but Hermione threw him an exacerbated look.

"We can't just stand by and do nothing, Severus! We need to go to the Ministry immediately and sort this out!"

"'Mione, you can't go to the Ministry," Harry uttered in a rational tone, reversing their roles for a change. "If you do, Severus will just be walking straight into a trap. Law Enforcement is preparing to arrest him, and then there are all the Ministry Law officials and the school board committee..."

"What about _them?_"

Hermione's voice trembled despite her efforts to maintain some self-composure. Harry tried to offer her the most compassionate expression he could, but it was not convincing enough for her.

"Severus isn't supposed to be helping us anymore. Babington and his fools put a stop to our intervention into these affairs, and, unfortunately, Kingsley can't step in the middle. He needs to be fair and follow protocol—for appearance's sake—but he's on our side."

"But they can't just arrest Severus! We haven't received any official notice from the Ministry. None whatsoever!"

Harry glanced at his former professor before turning back to his distraught friend. Hermione noted the silent, peculiar exchange that passed between the two men, and it did nothing for her concerns.

"I'm sure a notice is being drawn up as we speak," Harry stated quietly, "and rumors are flying about that the Board of Governors is prepping to sack Severus from Hogwarts if he's arrested. It would seem that that's the angle they will play if things go badly."

"_What?_"

Hermione whipped her head towards her rigid man in black again but received no indication that he was at all affected by these matters. Surely, he must be? She grabbed a fist full of his buttons and Severus jolted slightly at the public contact. Hermione, however, could care less.

"Severus, how can you just stand here like this is no big deal? Aren't you concerned? _What are we going to do?_"

Molly and Ginny came to Hermione's side in an instant, but Severus stared on with a strange sort of reserve that Hermione was unable to decipher. Was he more nervous than he was letting on? Was he embarrassed by her outburst? If he was, it did not matter. It meant nothing in light of all this unsettling news.

"That's what Arthur, Harry, and Severus are trying to figure out, dearest," Molly said gently, trying to coax Hermione to remain calm. "We need to formulate a plan. Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Why don't we get some punch?" Ginny offered, trying to sound as cheerful and upbeat as possible. She seized Hermione's hand.

Hermione, however, did not want to leave Severus's side, and her pretty, caramel eyes pleaded with him as Ginny started to lead her away. She did not want to miss any part of this 'plan,' and she also did not want Severus out of her sight; not after everything she had heard. Severus stared back with an intensity that brought her little comfort, and, to her dismay, he did not ask her to remain.

Hermione turned away reluctantly and allowed Ginny to escort her from the group. In a matter of moments, this Christmas was turning into a disaster. If nothing else, it dampened Hermione's spirits a great deal. Her eyes darted about to her children scattered throughout the room, all happily engaged in lighthearted conversations that had nothing to do with what she had heard. She could only pray they would be able to get through this holiday without any further interferences or hiccups.

It took Hermione a moment to realize she had been standing at the punch table with her eyes glazed over, and that a familiar voice at her side had addressed her several times, but that she had not answered back. Her eyelashes flickered at the sound of her name.

"'Mione? Is she all right?"

"Erm, yeah," came Ginny's worried voice. "Hermione?"

The beautiful witch felt herself being prodded, which caused her to at last trickle out of her daze. She found Ginny and another redhead gaping at her with raised brows.

"Oh, um, sorry. I was distracted..."

"Punch?" Ginny handed her a glass, her eyebrows still perched high on her forehead.

"Yes, thank you."

"You don't look good," she heard Ron say skeptically. "You sure you're all right?"

"Ron! Don't tell a woman that, you should know that isn't polite."

"Ginny, she knows I don't mean it like that!"

"You_ do_ have an unfortunate knack of saying the wrong thing, Ron," Hermione mused after she took a sip of her punch, grateful for the humorous banter going back and forth between the two Weasley siblings.

Ron grunted and shot Ginny a frustrated glare. She stared back with a challenging look of her own, however.

"Forgive him, Hermione," she chimed in, a little too happily. "Ron's being a total Scrooge this year."

"I am not!"

"Everything all right, Ron?" Hermione found herself asking, despite her determination not to intrude. He always seemed to have this effect on her, which was beyond frustrating.

"Yeah," Ron replied, though he was far too sheepish to be persuasive.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at the floor or about the room, avoiding eye contact. Hermione arched an eyebrow curiously, but she pushed past the awkwardness of the situation and smacked him on the arm.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too. I - I've been wanting to talk..."

Ron glanced at his sister, who took it as her cue to leave them be. Hermione wanted to protest Ginny leaving her alone with Ron, but it was too late. Ginny meandered away before Hermione could stop her. She sighed reservedly and fumbled with her glass.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Erm, well, about last time we saw each other. I owe you an apology for my outbursts, 'Mione. It wasn't my place. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Hermione stared at him, taken aback. It was not what she had expected from him. "Thank you."

"Mind if we talk? Just for a little bit?"

Ron's voice was eager, his blue eyes searching hers excitedly, and Hermione hardly had the heart to refuse after the apology he had given moments before. She showed him her warm smile and inclined her head.

"Of course, Ron."

"Erm, it's kind of crowded and noisy in here. How about Ginny's room? Mum just finished refurnishing it. It's a nice little den now."

"All right, sure."

Hermione followed Ron out of the confined living space. Both were unaware of Severus's dark eyes following their silhouettes as they disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	35. A Changed Friendship

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS shippers! To any readers who celebrate the Christmas season, I hope you had a wonderful holiday and weekend!**

**The following chapter is on the shorter side but still has plenty of emotion and angst for you. Also, Chapter 36 is considerably longer, so it should (hopefully!) make up for this shorter one.**

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: A Changed Friendship<strong>

Hermione stepped into Ginny's old bedroom on the first floor, now a snug, inviting-looking den that resembled her and Severus's reading room at home, only the Weasleys' was more confined, though still comfortable. She grew nervous, however, once Ron entered behind her. Suddenly, it felt excessively cramped with little space to maneuver between the two. The den was filled with Muggle artifacts on display—no doubt Mr. Weasley's collection—and books were stuffed into various compartments and oddly assembled furniture.

Hermione chose not to complain about the tight space or suggest another room. She was determined to allow Ron to get whatever he needed to off of his chest. She hoped that, after all the years they had known each other and everything they had been through together, she was still Ron's confidant and close friend.

Lavender had not come to the party—a fact which all the Weasleys seemed adamant not to address—and Hermione could not help but draw her own conclusions. As her eyes scanned Ron's freckled face, she noted his drained and messy appearance. He was usually much more put together, if casual, and his hair was at least combed over and his shirts tucked in. Not tonight though. The more she scrutinized him, the more dreadful he looked.

"So," she stumbled, "how have you been, Ron? Where's Lavender?"

_Damn it, Hermione! Just bring it right out there, why don't you? Why couldn't you wait?_

Ron's attractive irises expanded and he groused lightly, more to himself than to her. "She couldn't make it."

"Oh?" Hermione tried to be cordial but act more uninterested than she truly was.

"Yeah... 'Mione, um, we've separated..."

Hermione almost dropped her cup of punch. She suspected that perhaps the two had had another rift, but not this! She stared at him with an open mouth, utterly stunned and speechless. He waited for her response though, not seeming to want to elaborate any further.

"Oh, Ron... I - I'm so, so sorry..."

"Everyone seems so surprised. I'm not sure why? We weren't happy. We haven't been for a very long time... I can't seem to do anything right by her, and, well, I guess the feeling's mutual."

His voice was sad and broken, his weary eyes scanning the beaten floorboards of the place he once called home. Hermione wanted to embrace him, console him in the best way she knew how, but she feared how he might react or take her innocent gesture of friendship.

"Ron, I don't know what to say... That's terrible. I'm shocked. I thought you both were working things out."

"We tried, 'Mione. We really did. I think Lavender fell out of love with me a long time ago, and it took her a while to figure out that she didn't want me anymore."

"Oh, Ron... How is Hugo taking this?"

"He's more of a man than I ever expected him to be about it. It's hard for him, of course, but he's so tough. He loves us both, and he's want us to be happy."

"Oh, I'm glad."

If Ron was being truthful, then Hermione thought Hugo's reaction strange. She could not help but think of her wonderful Hailey. If Severus and she were separating, Hermione would never expect her daughter to be anything less than devastated.

_Hugo is probably more affected by this than poor Ron realizes_, she lamented sadly to herself.

"And you?" she pressed gently. "How do you feel?"

Ron finally looked up at her and she was shaken to find tears in his eyes. The last time she had seen Ron cry was nearly twenty years ago when his brother, Fred, died during the Battle of Hogwarts. She had never witnessed such anguish in Ron's usually friendly face. It was like reliving the awful event all over again.

"I guess it was the same for me, too."

"Really?"

"Yes... How could I be in love with two people at the same time?"

"I'm sorry?"

Hermione quickly placed her cup on an end table and took a step backward. She must have heard him incorrectly.

"'Mione," Ron uttered, a bit miffed by her misunderstanding or, she suspected, her dismissal of his feelings, "I'm in love with you. I always have been. I probably always will be."

Hermione's body froze and she only just managed to swallow. Her throat felt relatively constricted.

"Ron—" she began.

"Please let me finish."

Ron put up a hand to stop her, inching his way towards her ever so slowly; it did not take long given the condensed space they occupied. His right hand brushed her left and Hermione went as rigid as could be as the ginger reached for her hand, taking it into his own. He held it silently, wanting nothing more in that moment than to memorize the feel of her skin, her delicate touch. He loved her perfect hands. It just took him too long to realize what her warm, intoxicating contact meant to him...

"I never stopped loving you, 'Mione," he whispered with an unmistakable passion, and he could hear her breath give way.

Was it their close proximity? Was it the feel of his hand laced within her own? Was it _him?_ He hoped so; he prayed that she was reacting to _him_. Was she?

"When I was seventeen, and you eighteen... Those were the best and worst years of my life. The worst because I lost my brother, but the best because I had you to help me through the pain. The best because I got to kiss you and hold you and fall in love with you and learn so many things about you I never realized before. The worst because... You left me, and I've never recovered..."

Hermione's brain had come to a screeching halt. What was going on? Was this _really_ happening? Had she not been through enough just a few minutes ago when she learned that her husband might be arrested? What the bloody hell was going on?

"Ron..." she rasped, hardly able to speak. "Please..."

Her helpless friend seemed to take her words as a plea _for_ him rather than against him, and the absolute fervor in his eyes pained and horrified her all at once. What could she say? How could she speak without crushing his feelings?

"'Mione, you mean even more to me now than you did back then. I didn't think it possible to fall _more_ in love with another human being, but you've convinced me that it's possible. Everything about you... You have all of me. That's never changed."

Hermione's lips trembled at the confession pouring out of him. This changed everything. It _had_ to alter everything, no matter what excuses her mind might come up with later. Hermione took a large gulp of air, but her mouth felt suddenly parched.

"Ron... You're one of my best friends in the whole world. I - I love you like you were my own flesh and blood. Please... Don't do this..."

Hermione startled at the abrupt, fierce intensity that lighted up Ron's face. He flinched and drew back from her, his lips molded together as if he were about to be sick. Hermione extended her arms out to him, careful not to seem too forward.

"_That's it?_" he cried in a thin voice. "That's all you feel for me? _A brother?_"

Hermione did not answer. She simply could not. The only rational thought rummaging through her mind was to hug him, to apologize for all the unnecessary hurt and damage she had unknowingly caused.

"Ron, I _do_ love you... But not in the way you want. Please... May I?"

"NO!"

Ron's breathing quickened and he began to pace, filled with too much rage to look upon the exquisite woman he had spoken to so gently just seconds ago; the sole person he could ever pour his heart out to. The tears began to fall, but he sniveled and wiped them away as soon as they escaped. He repeated the process several times, but with every excruciating breath his composure faltered. Hermione could hardly bear to watch.

"Ron," she whispered, fighting the urge to break down with him. "Please... Listen to me. You are a wonderful man. You are one of the best people I—"

"STOP!"

"Ron, please, I love you! Don't do this! This will ruin our friendship and any chance we have of remaining in each other's lives. _Please!_"

"How - How could you not feel _anything_ for me? Anything at all! After everything we've gone through together. You and me..."

Hermione inhaled, but a lump formed in her throat, fighting what she wanted to express. She bit her red lips in an attempt to calm the shakes coursing through her body.

"Ron... I'm married. I have children. They're in the other room, for goodness' sake! Stop this!"

"HOW?"

"Ron—"

"_WHY NOT?_" he exclaimed, his voice shattering to pieces.

Hermione stood in front of him and pried his hands away from his disheveled hair, which he had clasped because of everything he was suffering due to her. He fought and tried not to meet her kindhearted eyes, the ones he had fallen in love with two decades ago. He willed himself not to look.

"Because we were never meant to be, Ron!" Hermione answered, holding tight to his hands. She kissed one of them in an attempt to illustrate her deepest regard. "We were never meant to be together. We were young and naive and the closest of friends. It was a natural thing at the time but... It was a fancy. It wasn't going to last!"

"Is that what you tell yourself?" he growled, unable to suppress his bitterness. "Did you convince yourself all those years ago that you felt nothing for me? Nothing at all?"

"Ron, you knew I had fallen in love... You chose not to let me go! Merlin, I wish you had! You _should_ have. Why are you still torturing yourself like this?"

"Because I want _you_, 'Mione! I love you! How can you be so heartless?"

"I - I'm not..."

"Yes, you are!" Ron snarled, his temper reaching its peak. The resentment in his eyes and voice spoke volumes. Hermione reared back, aghast and terribly hurt. "You led me to believe you loved me then! You made me think you actually cared for me!"

"I_ did_ care for you, Ron! I still do! How can you say—"

"And all the while, you were in love with _him!_ With that snake! With that lying, two-faced—"

"RON!"

"—UGLY SON OF A BITCH!"

Hermione dropped Ron's hands. She was emotionally scarred, and her eyes stung and began to swell. It was all too much to take: Severus's troubles, Ron's spiteful words about the man she loved, his true feelings for her... She felt like she had stepped into a nightmare with no exit strategy.

"Ron, don't say that about Severus, please—"

"You're a liar! You were in love with him in our sixth year! When you were giving me a load of flack about dating Lavender! You were going after _HIM!_"

"No I wasn't! That was _before_ I fell in love with him, Ron! And anyway, I was confused! I had no idea what to think or how to feel then! It was the same for you, too, so don't deny it. Can't you understand that? We were teenagers, for crying out loud!"

"Excuses!" he grumbled irritably.

"I never, ever meant to hurt you, Ron! _Never!_ I explained that to you ages ago! I explained it to you _then!_"

"Yeah, not soon after I lost Fred, too! How could you?"

"Now you're being childish!" Hermione snapped, against her better judgment.

Ron's reaction was more than unpleasant. His face turned red as a beet and his clenched fists quivered at his sides.

"YOU CHOSE SNAPE OVER ME! _SNAPE!_ IT'S ABSURD!"

"Stop it, Ron! You're being cruel!"

"I'm only doing what you did to me! What you've done to me for years!"

"What on earth have I done to you for years?" Hermione threw up her arms, entirely void of self-possession anymore. "YOU'VE DONE THIS TO YOURSELF! Stop blaming me! Stop making me feel guilty for moving on!"

"Yeah, you sure moved on from me rather quick!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ron—"

"For Snape! For that vile, no-good lying piece of rat piss!"

"_RON!_"

"You could have chosen better, you know! You could have at least left me for a man worthy of your affections!"

Hermione shot Ron the most deadly glare he had ever received from her. It won out over any previous reprimanded looks the ginger had been on the receiving end of when they were students.

"He_ is_ worthy of my affections, Ron! He _exceeds_ them, in fact! Beyond anything _you_ could ever comprehend!"

Ron snorted, his round eyes narrowing. "Yeah, it is pretty unthinkable!"

"TO HELL WITH YOU! You don't know him, Ron! Your jealousy is ridiculous! When will you let up on him?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Hermione growled in the same sort of manner as her husband. "It's beyond tiresome! I'm a married woman. I love Severus! _I will never be yours!_"

"You say that now," Ron stated with an acidic air, "but one day, you will look back on this with regret. You will look back on everything you have done to me and you will look at that bastard you so idolize and worship to the point of revulsion—"

"_RON!_"

"—and you will wish he were me! Snape isn't the so-called hero you think he is! He's no saint! I know it for a fact!"

"I never said he was, Ron! No one's ever painted him that way. What the hell is your problem?"

"_HIM!_ That greasy git who stole you from me! I never thought it possible that you or any woman could fall for someone like_ that!_"

Hermione almost wished Ron would have smacked her, kicked her, or thrown her to the ground instead of saying those defiant, vindictive words that spelled nothing but hatred. She would have broken down and cried if she were not so infuriated.

She stared him down like the ferocious lion of Gryffindor, her pretty eyes turning savage, almost violent, a rare sight that caused Ron to step back from her, fearing that Hermione might draw her wand. When she answered back, her voice cut the air like a knife.

"Oh, really? Well, in that case, you can just sod off!"

The tears on the brim of her long eyelashes threatened to fall. Hermione was so nettled she could have screamed at the top of her lungs, if it would have made any difference. Ron, however, was not through or ready to give in.

"YOU WILL! One day, you'll lament what you've done to me, and I will no longer be around when you come crawling back, begging for my forgiveness. I promise you!"

"Don't hold your breath!" she hissed.

"I won't have to! When the truth comes out about that bat of a husband of yours, you'll see him for what he truly is. For what _I_ always said he was; but you never had the decency to listen to me..."

Hermione had no idea what Ron was getting at, but she hardly cared. She crossed the small gap between them and, without warning, smacked him furiously across the face, her cheeks flushed and wet from the tears that finally fell. Ron ran his hand over his pained cheek, shocked and extremely cross at Hermione's actions. She, however, looked on just as heated as he and did not step down.

"You're a bastard." Her words seemed to strike Ron worse than the actual blow, and his visage grew spiritless and pallid except for the reddened mark on his cheek. "I was wrong about you. So wrong..."

"'Mione—"

"Get away from me. Stay away from me. Don't ever approach me again."

As Hermione whipped around to leave, she felt herself being pulled in the opposite direction. She struggled against Ron's strong hands, now clamped around her arms, but he was too powerful for her, and she had no way of reaching for her wand. What happened next made her want to shriek, cry, and submit all at the same time.

In an act of desperation, Ron drew her into his clutches and forced his lips upon her, kissing the woman he loved with a zeal and mania that shell-shocked her to her very foundation. Hermione pried at his chest, trying to pull back, but Ron heaved the back of her head against him, deepening the kiss against her will.

Ron's lips—a delicacy she had long forgotten—were altogether different from Severus's and brought with them a flooding array of distant memories. His lips were larger and more pronounced, wet, yet palatable, and a bit salty. They moved differently than the way Severus kissed, but Hermione could not comprehend the differences at that moment. Her mind was foggy and paralyzed.

The beautiful witch wrestled to speak, but Ron worked harder, determined to illustrate for Hermione how much she meant to him, what he had to offer her, what those fleshy lips could do... Hermione quickly grew exhausted with trying to fight him off and, as a result, Ron pecked her more gently, his grip on her arms loosening as he intensified their locked lips.

Finally, Ron strained back and withdrew his mouth from hers, opening his eyes to survey her reaction. Hermione seemed petrified, bewildered, shaken, and unable to speak. Not exactly what he had hoped for but she had also responded to the kiss, despite her initial protests.

What was she thinking? Had she enjoyed it? Did she secretly take pleasure in their caress but would not admit it? Ron waited with bated breath.

Hermione suddenly shrunk from his embrace, her mouth hanging limp. Her breathing accelerated and her eyebrows came together. She thrust a hand over her trembling lips, the ones her friend, not her husband, had just touched. She could hardly believe what occurred and felt immediately sickened by everything.

"'Mione," Ron mumbled softly, but she shook her head violently and turned away from him.

Hermione had to get out of this stifling room. She was making her way to the exit when a sight before her made her halt. Her heart plunged into the pit of her stomach. Her legs molded to the floor so quickly, she thought for a fleeting moment that a spell had been cast to immobilize them, but she quickly realized her foolishness.

Severus's dark, formidable presence loomed in the open doorway, his fiercely dangerous eyes staring at his wife and the redheaded, younger man who had just sabotaged everything in his world. The wild intensity with which he regarded them both made her startle, and he was not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	36. Aftermath and Reflection

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS readers! This contains a bit of everything, including a lovely flashback that was a great deal of fun to write. I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Aftermath and Reflection<strong>

Hailey knew she had to get into that locked cabinet that contained all of her father's memories one way or another. He had not allowed her access since before break, and she was growing more anxious by the day. Once term resumed, she would request to see more, but if he said no, she would take matters into her own hands, even if it got her into trouble. Her nagging curiosity was killing her.

Hugo's fresh news about his parents' separation, however, brought that conversation to an abrupt halt. Hugo did not seem keen on elaborating further on the touchy subject, but he looked very hurt, nevertheless. Albus was too uncomfortable to say much, but he patted Hugo on the back, lending support in his own way as they sat together on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Hugo," Hailey offered in her warm, kindhearted way. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks," he mumbled, pouting a little. "I can't wait to return to Hogwarts, frankly. My mum is a mess, and my dad doesn't talk."

"Maybe you can come stay with us over the holiday, mate?"

Albus searched for his parents, who were on the other side of the room with his grandparents, mother, and Uncle Severus. Judging by their intense expressions, Albus decided he would wait until later to ask.

"_Really?_"

Hugo turned to his friend, so excited that it tugged at Hailey's insides. Why did everyone seem to have a wretched home life? First her father, now her good friend... Maybe it was not _everyone_, but a pattern of cruel family dynamics seemed to be developing that she did not like one bit.

"Yeah, I'll ask my mum and dad tonight. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, Al. That would be great. I could use a break from all this."

Hailey was about to say something when the voices she and her friends had heard earlier broke through the merry chatter throughout the room, louder and more pronounced than before. The three of them whipped their heads in the direction of where the shouts were coming from. Hailey was surprised to pick out her mother's voice and... Was it Uncle Ron?

"...I love Severus! _I will never be yours!_" she heard her mother cry.

More heated exchanges followed, and everyone situated in the sitting room grew quieter at the onset of the heated argument ensuing in the other room. What was going on?

"...Snape isn't the so-called hero you think he is! I know it for a fact!"

"Don't hold your breath!"

"...you'll see him for what he truly is. For what _I_ always said he was, but you never had the decency to listen to me..."

Hailey peered over at her father's distinguishable silhouette a few feet away. He had his hands behind his back and was staring at where the voices were coming from, along with everyone else. Those dark, evasive eyes of his were constricted and his mouth was cemented shut, not gaped like everyone else's.

Then he suddenly glided across the room to the doorway on the other side. He passed everyone with a determination and sharp focus Hailey had seen many times before. Uncle Harry quickly followed his lead, and Aunt Ginny met them on the opposite end of the room, right by the open doorway.

People began to talk excitedly when the yelling ceased. Why were her father, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny just standing there? What were they looking at? Were they not going to break up the altercation? Why was her mother fighting in the first place? None of it made any sense.

* * *

><p>Hermione searched her husband's ambiguous stare frantically. Her heart was beating so fast, it would surely pound straight through the center of her chest. Severus's eyes were soulless, entirely void of any emotion that she could decipher.<p>

Was he furious? Upset? Disheartened? It was almost frightening to Hermione to find nothing tangible there. That could not possibly be the case. He _must_ be irate; he _had_ to be...

What had Severus heard? Had he seen the kiss? Did he know it was forced upon her, that she did not want it? What was he thinking? To be able to perform Legilimency at that moment would have worked wonders for Hermione's shaken nerves.

In an instant, her feet broke free of the floor and she rushed to him, not knowing what else to do. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his coat, taking in the familiar scent of his that she prized.

Her eyes slowly scanned the others just behind him. Ginny was staring at her, wide-eyed and shocked. Her freckles were no longer an attractive shade of red but had gone white. Harry, on the other hand, was not looking at her. His infamous green eyes were focused on Ron, his best mate, and it startled Hermione to see just how upset he was. The reddened color in his face, the tapered eyebrows... He was more enraged than she had seen him in a while, and it made the grey hairs around his temples more noticeable than before.

Hermione quickly glanced away from them, focusing instead on the wizard whom she had her arms wrapped around. He was not responding to her embrace—not at all—and that greatly upset her. She pulled back, hesitant to peer into his face, afraid of what she might receive.

"Severus?" she asked tentatively, her voice weakened from earlier. "It wasn't..."

"I know," he growled in a manner that told her to immediately hush, yet at the same time, reassured her of any misgivings she feared he might have.

Their locked exchange lasted for the briefest moment. The black orbs darted back to Ron, a heat radiating through his pale skin that turned his cheeks pink. He took Hermione by the arm—a quick, affectionate touch—before he brushed past her in the blink of an eye.

Hermione turned around, but Harry surprised her by seizing her arm. "'Mione, get out of here," he warned and then Harry, too, flew past her into the room.

"But—"

"Come away, Hermione," she heard Ginny urge, taking her by the hand. "I - I'm so sorry... I don't know what's gotten into my brother."

Hermione drew back, but only just. The back of Severus's head looked down at Ron, who was not much shorter than his former professor. They were practically eye level with one another, but Hermione wished she could see her husband's features rather than Ron's.

Ron did not appear frightened when Severus first approached, but with Harry at the dark wizard's side, his confidence waned. He shifted awkwardly but still glared back at the Potions Master. He could not have illustrated more hatred for the man, and that pained Hermione to see.

"_How dare you!_" Severus hissed at him. His tone may have been soft, but it projected all the indignation of a wronged man.

"I..." Ron began, but Harry interrupted him.

"What the hell are you thinking, Ron? Have you gone completely mental?"

Severus's head canted towards Harry, but he kept his dangerous eyes glued on the redhead. "Stay out of this, Potter," he warned.

"No! I'm sorry, sir, but I can't! Ron is supposed to be my best friend—"

"_Supposed to be?_" Ron repeated, slighted by the Boy Who Lived; the hurt was evident in the insulted look he gave Harry.

"Ron, how could you do this to 'Mione? To Severus? To their kids? They're family to us! I - I'm shocked."

"BUTT OUT!" Ron snarled, but Severus's subsequent growl shot from deep within his throat, and the result was far more savage than anyone could have imagined.

"Stay away from her, you insolent—"

"Well, _you_ don't deserve her! You never have, and you never will!"

The pupils of Severus's eyes shrunk and his lips curled back, showing his teeth. In that moment, he resembled more of a wild beast than a human being, and the result was genuinely terrifying to Ron and Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE!" Severus roared.

"She was _mine_ before she ever belonged to you!"

Harry gaped at his friend as if he had sprouted three heads. "Ron, for Merlin's sake!"

"_YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!_"

A murderous, sinister smile formed on Severus's lips. "If you say so," the older wizard provoked, sending Ron into a ranting and raving state of lunacy.

"YOU'RE A MURDERER! A DEATH EATER!"

"Ron!" Hermione begged feebly, but Ginny held her close.

"You've done nothing but kill, deceive, and spite people all your life! You're a miserable louse! You treated Harry like vermin! And what you said to _'Mione_ when we were teenagers is unforgivable!"

"Ron, stop it!" Harry contended, glancing sideways at Severus, who was surprisingly mute. He simply stared at the ginger man—his former pupil—with overt disregard.

"You should get on the ground and grovel at 'Mione's feet! It's revolting what she sees in a wretch like you! You coldhearted bastard!"

"RON, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry cried, reaching for his wand tucked away in his back pocket.

"YES, IT IS HARRY! He may not have 'killed' Dumbledore as you claim, but there were plenty of others!"

"Weasley, I'm warning you..." Severus growled in an unnaturally calm voice.

"You've hidden from your past all your life! 'Mione and Harry may choose to ignore what you did, but I, for one, won't! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOU - YOU DECREPIT, OLD HAS-BEEN!"

What happened then was so fast, no one had time to do anything but blink. Severus lunged at Ron, grabbing him by a fist full of his shirt, and catapulted him against the wall with tremendous force. The hanging pictures on the wall shook at the impact, a few toppled to the ground, and Harry half-expected to find an imprint where Ron's head collided.

Ron yelped in pain, but then his blue eyes shot open, completely baffled by the Potions Master's strength. When he was younger, Severus could easily toss him and Harry around like Quaffles, but he was an older man now, and Ron hardly expected Severus to still possess the physical force he once owned.

"If you ever come near my wife again, Weasley," Severus challenged in a possessive tone that sent chills down everyone's spines, including Ron's, "I assure you... It will be the last thing you ever do in your life!"

Ron's mouth went dry and his lips trembled in a foolish way that almost caused Hermione to pity him. _Almost._ She could see Severus's stark form shaking uncontrollably, and it was an unfortunate sight that Harry bore witness to as well. The one-time adversary of the Potions professor hesitated for a second but then reached out to take Severus by the shoulder. Severus jerked at the contact but kept his grip on the redhead who had now officially become his foe.

"Sir," Harry exhorted with a gentleness that Hermione, at least, appreciated, "let me handle this. Please? Let me talk some sense into him."

"I said stay out of this, Potter!"

Hermione staggered forward out of Ginny's grip. Her nerves were utterly shattered. She wanted to disappear from this place. More than anything, she wanted to get as far away from Ron—whom she cared for so deeply—as quickly as possible. She could hear whispers coming from the other room, and it was just the sort of push that she needed.

"Severus!" she gasped, her alluring waves falling all about her face. Even in her breathlessness, she caught Severus's unwavering attention. "Listen to Harry. Let's get out of here. _Please!_ I want to go home."

Ron was crushed by the anguish in her voice but, more than anything, it devastated him to see another loving, devoted exchange between the love of his life and Professor Snape. It was not meant for him, and it probably never would be. She had never looked at him that way, despite his best efforts. _Ever._ It confirmed all of his doubts and sorrows, and he surrendered, not even physically trying to fight off his rival's strength anymore.

Severus reluctantly withdrew Ron from his clutches, but only at Hermione's solemn request, and it was a most difficult contact to break. He stared Ron down with ferocious loathing one final time before turning his back and escorting his wife—Ron's everything—from the room.

Ron did not even get the chance to peek at Hermione before she left. That black, ominous figure, like countless times before, kept him from seeing the sole person he wanted—_needed_—to, but it was too late. She was gone, leaving Ron in the company of all the gaping, disappointed faces of family and friends.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? What happened?" Lily asked her father as Hermione disappeared into their bedroom without a word.<p>

"Nothing, sweetheart," Severus grumbled, entirely unconvincing for once. "Just let her be."

"Well, _that_ was embarrassing." Surina crossed her arms and took a seat next to Severus on the couch in their sitting room. "We didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. They'll think us rude, Dad."

"No, they won't."

Hailey leaned against the armchair on Severus's side, peering down at the top of his head curiously. The grim outline of his face stared at the fireplace, soaking in its warm, rosy hues.

"Why was Mum arguing with Uncle Ron? We could all hear it, Dad. No use in denying it."

Severus's tired eyes spotted Jeannie on the floor. Lily had taken the toddler into her arms to quiet her as she fiddled with stuffing three cookies into her mouth. She had been in the midst of devouring them when Hermione had seized her by the arm and led her away from the party.

"It's late," he mumbled, putting a hand to his temple and ignoring his children's inquiries. "Time for bed."

"It's barely nine o'clock, Dad!" Surina protested softly.

"Don't start!" Severus snapped, causing Hailey and Surina to jolt back at his outburst. It was an act he instantly regretted, and he spoke again more gently than before. "I'm sorry, girls. This has been a rough night for your mother and me. Please, go to bed..."

Each daughter hesitated before finally heeding his command. They said their individual goodnights and excused themselves from the room. Lily insisted on putting her youngest sister to bed, but Jeannie made a loud stink of Severus not doing so all the way up the stairs, her little voice of objection trickling down the hallway to where Severus sat.

Once he heard his daughters' footsteps shuffling about upstairs, Severus wasted little time sulking on the sofa. He stalked down to the bedroom, worried about what kind of state Hermione might be in. He could only hope that she was not a basket case; his heightened nerves would not handle an emotionally wrought Hermione tonight.

When he entered the room, he was shocked to make out her silhouette already curled up in bed. There was no light except for the fireplace, and the room was as silent and still as the cold, peaceful winter's night outside. Her body did not stir when Severus came in discreetly, and he halted in front of the doorway. He was not acknowledged. Was she asleep?

_No, she couldn't be... Not after what happened tonight..._

Should he just leave her alone and give her some space? Severus's mind reflected upon his own behavior that night, which was admittedly less than cordial or appropriate.

Was she angry with _him?_ For his reaction to everything? He was exhausted and in no mood to fight with her, too. She was probably frazzled and upset enough as it was without his unnecessary probing.

_I should leave her alone..._

Severus lingered with his hand on the doorknob for another moment before deciding that it was probably his safest bet. He tread lightly and started to close the door, when Hermione's feeble voice called out to him from across the room.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

When Severus gazed across the room again, Hermione was sitting up with the heavy, emerald covers pulled up to her neck. For a moment, she resembled a small child asking to be tucked in for the night, but her soft curls, reflective due to the roaring fireplace, cast rays of light across her provocative, womanly features: her petite nose, the fullness of her mouth, her long, delicate eyelashes...

Like a ghost emerging from the twilight, Severus walked back into the room and shut the door. Her simple request—it was not a question, really—was all that was needed for him to obey.

Hermione watched him attentively as he undressed, not caring if he knew she was blatantly studying him all the while. It was something he routinely detested, and, normally, she tried to be discrete, but not now. She wanted to watch. First the long, black cloak, then the buttons...

_The buttons._

Severus performed it all too quickly. She knew he did not like to be gawked at, but she could never will herself to not look upon him, and all of him, at that. He moved in and out of the shadows as swiftly and quietly as could be. When he removed his undershirt, Hermione could make out the deep, self-inflicted marks all over his back and arms. She knew how they had come to be there; they were present as long as she had known him, and she was secretly glad to not know just how often or how many times the Potions Master had tortured himself over Lily Potter's death all those years ago.

The nearby fire made the wounds impossible to disguise, but there was hardly any time to scrutinize, for Severus threw on his pajamas and Hermione's window of opportunity into the man's soul was lost. Hermione lowered her eyes as Severus advanced towards the bed. It was not that she did not want to meet his eyes; on the contrary, she loved getting lost in their depths. Only, she was rather ashamed about the unwanted kiss from earlier, the stealing of her lips by one of her closest friends. It was something she could not bear the thought of Severus witnessing; and, yet, he had.

Was he still angry? Did he truly believe her when she started to tell him that it was thrust upon her against her wishes? Did he still doubt her regard for him, something she seemed to always be fighting him on anyway?

Hermione waited for him to climb into bed beside her. Once she sensed that he was comfortably situated, she scooted herself as close to Severus as possible and laid her head against his chest. She was grateful when he remained silent and was equally relieved that he did not turn her away. She feared he might.

There was no hounding, no forcing her to relive the events from earlier. Hermione listened to Severus's steady breathing, the feel of his skin against her palm, the heat of his body that warmed her figure, as well as her heart. "Hold me..." she whispered at last and Severus willingly complied, swaddling her into a secure, long embrace.

* * *

><p>Hermione slept only a few hours that night. She suspected the opposite, however, and was relieved that Severus at least found the act of sleeping easier than her. It was a nice change. She concluded that he needed it more than her anyhow, no matter how awful the day had turned out to be.<p>

After lying snug and tucked in next to Severus's now loose caress for hours, Hermione resolved to read in an attempt to fall back asleep. She removed herself quietly from their bedroom quarters and went into the sitting room, now cold and deserted. She lit the hearth with her wand and situated herself on the sofa, prepping for the long hours ahead. Her mind was too distracted for sleep, but she hoped a read through the latest _Quibbler_ issue might at least put her in better spirits, if not divert her attention entirely.

About an hour later, she was half-way through a loony version of the poisoning attacks—which had not done Hermione much good to think on—when the disgruntled voice of her husband drew her out of the paragraph she was on. She startled and caught a glimpse of Severus at the open doorway, looking quite rumpled and haggard.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she heard him ask sleepily.

"You didn't take your tonics, did you?" she blurted out in reply, which caused Severus to straighten.

"What?" he grumbled, irritated. "Hermione, did you hear me?"

"Erm, yes, sorry... I just realized... Never mind."

"Can't you sleep? Are you all right?"

Hermione sighed and threw down _The Quibbler_ on the coffee table. "No, I'm not."

She put her hand to her head and shut her eyes. Ron's confession, his heartfelt expressions of hurt, that unwanted kiss... It was as if her mind was on repeat and she had no way of blocking it out. She heard Severus's soft footsteps approach, then a subtle, pleasant growl.

"Move over."

Hermione gazed up at him but did as instructed. Severus took a seat at her side and put a protective arm around her shoulder, providing much-desired comfort that Hermione so desperately needed and was thankful to receive. She gathered up an old afghan her mother had knitted for her and Severus as a wedding present and threw it over them, and they nestled into the warmth of the fireplace and each other.

Severus seemed to be waiting on Hermione to address the situation. She knew she would have to bring it up eventually, only the pain was still so fresh in her mind. She wove her arms around Severus's waist and sighed heavily as they stared into the hypnotizing flames.

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear that... I tried to get Ron to stop. I wasn't expecting that from him; none of it. Please believe me?"

"I do, Hermione."

"He told me he loved me. That he's never stopped loving me all this time..."

"I know."

"I feel horrible, Severus. I - I had no idea just how much pain I've caused him over the years. I knew he still loved me because of what we'd been through together; there's a bond between the three of us that will never be broken, but... I thought that was it, that _that_ was the extent of his feelings."

"You really didn't know he was still in love with you?" Severus's question was considerate, not bitter or cross as might have been expected.

"No... I didn't. He's like a brother to me, Severus. He's family. The whole Weasley clan is. He married Lavender and they had a family together. I - I never would have thought... I've been such a fool, haven't I?"

"You're not a fool, my dear. Naive, yes, but not foolish."

"I thought I was clever," she grumbled as she tugged on Severus's long-sleeved cotton shirt beneath the cozy throw.

"You are," Severus assured her with a slight chuckle. "Perhaps just not when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Oh, well, in that case, _you_ are no suave sentimentalist either, Severus Snape. And you're supposed to be a mind reader!"

Hermione could perceive Severus smirking at her playful jab which gave her some contentment. She laced a leg over his on the coffee table, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"I'm proud of you, by the way," she whispered, peering up into his eyes. He was regarding her with a raised eyebrow. "For not killing him, I mean. You showed tremendous restraint, love."

Severus's dark eyes were strained and glistened in the light of the flames, sending Hermione into a small fit of giggles. She felt him wrap his arms around her more tightly and could not help but enjoy his possessive nature taking over.

"If you hadn't been there," he retorted with a low growl, "I might have had the opportunity."

"I'm sorry."

"When he kissed you..."

Hermione stiffened, sensing the mixture of hurt and confusion in his voice which he easily masked to others, but not her. "No, Severus," she affirmed, hugging him close. "It meant nothing to me. _Nothing at all_."

She felt Severus relax in her arms before he spoke again in a frank manner that was still considerate. His words were touching and more than a little surprising.

"Mr. Weasley has been hurting for a long time, Hermione, but it's of his own making. You cannot be held responsible for his unchanged feelings. It's up to him to move on, my dear. Don't let it eat at you."

Hermione knew where this small dose of wisdom was coming from, and her embrace compressed around him in response. She buried her face in his neck, the tip of her nose nuzzled against one of the deep crevasses that lined his skin. She heard a gentle groan emit from his throat and was appreciative that he did not pull away, instead bringing her into a more secure hug.

"I love you," he murmured unexpectedly, causing a broad smile to form on Hermione's lips.

"I love you more..."

Hermione allowed her sweet mouth to touch one of the gashes on Severus's neck ever so gently. When he did not shrink from her kiss, she did it again. And again. She heard him sigh once or twice, seemingly enjoying the act.

"I will forever be indebted that you chose me, Hermione. Even if I never understand why."

Hermione regarded the pale man in her arms with a fixed, thoughtful gaze. "Don't say that," she implored him. "Don't ever talk like you're unworthy of me, sweetheart. Is it so unimaginable for you, after all this time, to think that I could fall in love with you?"

_I won't answer that question_, Severus decided and grumbled instead, taking Hermione aback. She suspected what he was thinking, and she placed her hand on his cheek and traced the softness of his skin that she knew so well.

"Tell me about our first real Christmas together."

Severus peered down at her with narrowed eyebrows. "What?"

"I want you to tell me. It's been a long time since you told me..."

"Hermione—"

"_Please, Severus?_ This day has been such a mess. Tell me again. Our first Christmas after the war... For _my_ sake?"

"You're a pain," he groused, though she knew he was teasing.

"Tell me anyway."

_A nineteen-year-old Hermione trampled carefully through the thick batches of snow covering the streets, keeping one arm around Severus's as they made their way down a steep hill lined with shops. Hermione knew Severus loathed shopping, probably even more than his obnoxious students, if that were possible, and had grown most annoyed that she did not end up buying a wool-made fleece for her mother for Christmas. After all, that was the whole reason for this outing to Tetbury, a small, charming village in the English countryside. And yet, she had walked away with nothing._

_Severus privately enjoyed the Cotswolds; a part of him had always wanted to live in a quaint village like the one they were in. He enjoyed the cobblestone streets, stone houses, and flower beds that bloomed in the spring, not to mention the rolling hills and uncorrupted, beautiful landscapes. It was picturesque, like he had stepped into one of his childhood dreams, so different from his morbid reality._

_He would love to stay here—with Hermione—but it was impractical to think on such a ridiculous, hopeless idea. He belonged at Hogwarts, and Hermione, well, she belonged with someone else. Someone who could offer her a far better life than the one he had provided for her thus far..._

_It had been seven months since Severus was released from Azkaban prison. Hermione and Harry managed to get all charges against the professor dropped, but the process had been a long, grueling array of hearings, accusations, more accusations, and the like. Harry himself took to the task of clearing Severus's name as best he could and explained to the Ministry where the Potions Master's loyalties lay all along. Severus was exceedingly grateful, to be sure; but, in truth, none of it would have mattered to him, and he would have rotted away in Azkaban the rest of his life, if it were not for Hermione Granger._

_Hermione Granger. That brilliant, gifted know-it-all—and Gryffindor—who had claimed his heart from Lily Potter at last. He would never have made it through that time without her, without knowing that she was waiting for him. Why she waited for someone like _him_ was beyond his rational capabilities, but he was beholden to her, and always would be. Even if one day she woke up and decided enough was enough..._

_Severus's far away thoughts were distracted by the young witch at his side, who suddenly braced herself against him to keep from crashing into the snow. He grumbled irritably but managed to steady Hermione, who blushed at him as they reached the bottom of the hill._

_"Do you hear that?" she breathed with wondrous delight._

_Severus searched the streets and spotted a group of carolers two blocks away. They finished "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and began singing a rather haunting rendition of "Silent Night." Hermione searched the deserted streets, making sure no one was lurking about. It was too cold, and most people had taken shelter in a few of the cafes or restaurants situated up and down the sidewalks. She turned to Severus and took possession of both of his gloved hands._

_"This one's my favorite."_

_"Oh?"_

_His voice sounded unimpressed, or perhaps even bored. Hermione ignored it._

_"Dance with me?"_

_Severus's dark eyes widened for a second. "What?"_

_"Please?" she pouted, placing one of his hands around her waist without permission. "Just one dance? We've never danced..."_

_"And I would prefer to keep it that way," Severus hissed, his voice catching nervously, which only made Hermione laugh at his expense._

_"Oh, c'mon, Severus. Are you afraid of dancing poorly?"_

_"I'm not afraid of dancing!" he spat through narrowed eyes. "I just prefer not to."_

_"Oh, please?" she purred, brushing herself up against him. "Dance with me, Severus Snape."_

_Before he could protest again, her legs began to move along with one of their interlocked hands outstretched. She put her other hand on his shoulder and slowly rocked back and forth in the snow. Severus snarled at Hermione, first for having the nerve to lead when that was clearly the man's duty, and, second, for what she was about to make him do. With much reluctance, he began to dance along with her, taking over the duty of leading._

_Hermione peered up at the poor wizard, who looked beyond mortified to be dancing like this in such a public place, in the freezing cold, and with a beautiful, young lady in his arms. His complexion may have been white, but the inner humiliation made his cheeks glow. Hermione thought it endearing, so she nuzzled her nose against his as they rocked in a slow circle to the tune of "Silent Night."_

_The touching carol made Hermione think of her life a little over a year and a half ago. Things were so different then... Lord Voldemort had been defeated, Harry and her friends (for the most part) had survived the battle, and Severus, bitten by Nagini and administered help by her, proceeded to fight for his life in St. Mungo's for over a month after it was all over, and it wasn't over yet...  
><em>

_Hermione never left his side during that angst-ridden period. She was scared to lose him but also feared what might happen to him if she left. He was not a criminal, and hardly deserved all the whispers and lies that were spreading like wild fire through the wizarding community. The Aurors that ended up outside his hospital ward for half of his stay only fueled her rage. She would fight for his freedom if he remained too weak to do so himself._

_Severus, unaware of Hermione's contemplations, fought the urge to stop the dance with every ounce of his being. As it continued, however, he grew a little more at ease, but only just. The snow, the Christmas bug that never lifted everywhere they went, Hermione's favorite holiday hymn... It was all quite perfect for..._

Severus, shut up!_ he berated himself. _What the hell has come over you? She's only twenty, you fool! This is a fancy, a whim. Her feelings for you will fade with the melting snow, and when they do, you'd better be prepared to let her go!

_Still, his conscience pushed on despite himself, this would have been an ideal opportunity if he had had a ring to put on her finger... Would she have found the moment magical? Would it have been everything she had hope for? Did not most girls dream about a romantic proposal, a fairy-tale wedding, all that happily ever after nonsense Lily was always going on about when they were kids?_

Severus, you imbecile! She's just a girl, and you're an old man. She wouldn't want you; she shouldn't want you. Pull yourself together!

_He felt Hermione's mitten fingers squeeze his shoulder. Her face was turned away from his, lying comfortably against his chest. Was she trembling? The carol soon ended, and Severus stopped dancing._

_"Are you cold?" he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same._

_"No," she sniveled. "I - I'm fine."_

_Severus drew back to see her face, but she seemed adamant not to look at him. He took possession of her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. Her big, caramel eyes were wet, her eyelashes dampened, and there were fresh tears falling down her cheeks._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked with a hint of alarm._

_Hermione shook her head, her pretty curls twirling back and forth. "Nothing. I'm all right, really."_

_"Hermione..."_

_Severus gave her a stern expression and the reminder of her former professor came flooding back to her, only it was much softer than the usual dead glare he gave most Gryffindors. "I was just thinking about how much things have changed. You, me, us. I never would have thought..."_

_She did not finish her sentence, or was incapable of doing so, so Severus politely did it for her. "You never thought you'd be with someone like me."_

_Hermione's gentle features contorted into an expression of horror. "No, no! That's not what I meant, Severus!"_

_"Oh?" He seemed relatively surprised._

_"No, I... I meant the snake bites, your health, the hearings, Azkaban... I wasn't sure you'd make it. And then when you went to prison, there were times I thought we'd never get you out of there. If you weren't set free, if we didn't have this opportunity to share a Christmas together, I - I don't know what I'd do..."_

_Hermione could not express herself again and, instead, buried her face in his chest. She clung to him but did not cry, only held him as tightly as she could._

_"And here I thought agreeing to dance with you would make you happy. Instead, it's turned you into a sloppy mess. This is why I should not be permitted to dance."_

_Hermione stifled a chuckle, which Severus caught and could not help but smirk at. He squeezed her gently before releasing his grip. She continued to lace her arms around him and stared up into his face, now in happier spirits and more than a little intrigued._

_"What were you thinking about? You were awfully quiet, you know. I thought for sure you would make some kind of snide remark."_

_Severus cleared his throat, a little taken aback by her question. "The thought crossed my mind," he stated and diverted his eyes from hers._

_"Oh, c'mon, Severus, what were you thinking about?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"I'm not convinced."_

_"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then."_

_"Severus, your lack-of-emotion techniques don't work on me anymore," she said with a sly smile. "Now out with it!"_

_"Erm, no."_

_"Was it about us? Was it about me?"_

_"Perhaps," he snarled, against his better judgment._

_"Perhaps? What was it?"_

She won't let up, I know it_, he berated himself. _Damn her!

_"Awww, what, Severus? C'mon! Out with it!"_

_Hermione drew herself close to him and inspected every line in his face. He was unconventionally good looking, even if he looked older in appearance than most wizards his age. The wars had not been kind to him, which certainly dampened her spirits a bit, but he was more than handsome enough to her. She had thought so for a long time, longer than when he first developed feelings for her during her sixth year..._

_"You will think me either a fool or it will frighten you, and I'm not prepared for either reaction. Let it alone, Hermione."_

_Hermione's smile turned into a frown. What was so secretive? And why would she ever think Severus to be a fool? He could be stubborn and hardheaded most of the time, yes, but a fool? Never._

_"I just shared something very personal with you, Severus," she sulked in the best, most dramatic way she knew how. To her delight, it was working. "Why can't you be honest and open with me? After everything we've been through?"_

_Severus sighed and cast his eyes upon the red gloves on her hands. He scooped them up and examined them quietly for a moment as Hermione held her attention only for him, her wizard in black._

_"When you think of us, Hermione," he began, choosing his words carefully, "do you... Do you see a future with me? I would like your honesty regarding this, if you would."_

_Hermione's brown eyebrows constricted, coming together curiously. "Of course I do. I'm here, aren't I?"_

_"I know you're here, but how do you see this playing out in the end?"_

_"In the end?"_

_There was a nervous edge to her voice now, and Severus braced himself for the worst. This had to be one of the hardest conversations he had ever had in his life. Why here and now and in this place? And what if she rejected him?_

_"Do you... Do you really want me, Hermione? Are you sure that being with me—in the long-term—is what you want?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be sure?"_

_"Hermione, listen. I'm not new, I'm not young... I am considerably older than you—"_

_"Oh, bollocks! No, you're not, Severus."_

_"Just let me finish, would you?" he growled, and she consented with a sigh. "You have a lifetime ahead of you. I don't. Even with wizarding age, that's the reality of our situation, Hermione, and I don't want to ever hold you back or keep you from the things that you want. And you should have everything, Hermione. You deserve that much. Everything in the world..."_

_Hermione tugged on his back, pushing him against her so that they were mere inches from one another. Her smile was kind and genuine as always, but was also quite serious._

_"I already have everything, Severus. It's all right here, with you. You're not holding me back; only I can do that. I know our situation isn't ideal, but I would have thought by now you'd know my feelings. I love you, Severus. I want to be with you, and no one else."_

_"Hermione, I beg you, think over the matter—"_

_"I've done that, Severus. I've had a few years now to think it over. Don't you see? This is the decision I've reached." She paused to survey him with a warm, provocative sort of smile. "Is this what you were thinking about? That I shouldn't be with you? Really, Severus!"_

_"It wasn't just that," he snarled, clearly put out. "I don't like being selfish, Hermione, but I can't help myself. I - I want you. I want you exclusively and all to myself! But I know that's wrong of me, and..."_

_Hermione listened as he spoke with an intense feeling and affection for her. He could not finish what he wanted to say, but she understood. She leaned forward and pecked him tenderly on the cheek._

_"I am yours, silly," she teased lightly._

_"Would you?"_

_"Would I what?"_

_"Would you... Stay mine? If - If I asked you to?"_

_Hermione scrutinized him for a moment, completely befuddled by all his vague questions. Then, her face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. Her mouth dropped, and, to his pain and utter humiliation, she squealed excitedly._

_"Are you..." she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "OH, MY GOD! Are you— Are you asking me? Really? Oh, Severus! Is this for real? SEVERUS! Merlin, oh my gosh! OH—"_

_"Calm down, Hermione! Wait, please!" He seized her hands, now panic-stricken by her misinterpretation. "Please, no! I - I don't have anything to give you just yet."_

_Hermione continued to beam from ear to ear, but she composed herself long enough for him to speak. "I wanted to know where your sentiments lay before, erm, taking the next step. I wanted to be sure that you see a future with me, that I am truly what you want."_

_Hermione abruptly grabbed Severus firmly by his coat and pulled him to her. The force she used was unanticipated and, to him, quite enrapturing. She planted a long, passionate kiss on his mouth that left him momentarily paralyzed. When she unlocked her lips from his, she was more blissful than he had seen in a very long time._

_"You are what I want, Severus Snape."_

_Severus let out the breath he had been holding. "Well, I can honestly say that that is a relief to hear."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and let out fits of giggles. She put her hand to her mouth while her eyes flickered, elated by what Severus had asked her. She knew it was only words, but they were special, entirely for her, and it was a definite promise. It was all she had been hoping to hear, and it was more than enough._

_"I can't believe you were thinking about proposals! YOU, of all people! Oh, you scoundrel! And here I thought you incapable of—"_

_"Oh, cut it out," he growled through gritted teeth, "or I'll take it back!"_

_Hermione was too overjoyed to care about whatever threats he made. She proceeded to tease Severus some more as they made their way down the snow-covered streets arm in arm._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	37. The Coming Storm

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS readers! I've decided to give you one more update before the end of 2011, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I love sharing it with you all! A few additional developments in this one as well as a necessary rehashing (of sorts) of things "in motion."**

**As a hint: In Chapter 38, things will _finally_ begin to unravel...  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and supporting this story! See you in 2012! _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: The Coming Storm<strong>

In the days that followed, Severus and Hermione made every attempt to enjoy the rest of the holiday. Harry and Ginny stopped by to wish them well, but the touchy subject of the Weasley Christmas party was avoided.

"Have you seen _The Daily Prophet_ this morning, Severus?" Harry asked over a cup of tea.

"Yes, I have," Severus drawled without much reaction. "It's troubling news. I'm very sorry, Potter."

Harry knew the professor's words were sincere and that he did not wish to prolong the conversation, but Harry had been in a state of shock and accumulating frustration ever since the news broke. Severus may have been remote and still, but Harry suspected the brilliant wizard had to be just as troubled as he. Of course, none of it made any sense.

"All those years of work... It feels like none of it made a difference now."

Ginny squeezed Harry's shoulder as her husband stared downcast into the steam that rose from his cup. "Don't say that, Harry. Of course it made a difference. Nothing will come of this, dear."

Hermione brushed Severus's hand under the kitchen table and placed her palm on his knee. It was the day before Christmas, and the headline in that morning's _Daily Prophet_ was disturbing, indeed; perhaps even more so than the latest poisoning attacks. Her husband had hardly breathed a word all morning, and his silence read like an open book to Hermione.

The Snape and Potter children chatted animatedly in the cozy sitting room, all situated near the fireplace and enjoying each other's company, including Surina, the sole Slytherin of the group. Hermione wished the adults could partake in the holiday spirit like their children, but such a notion was impossible to think on at the moment.

"Do you really think they'll reopen the cases?" she asked quietly.

"I can't imagine they would!" Ginny stated with an unusual growl, putting down her tea.

Hermione did not want to believe it possible either. "What sort of new evidence do they have to go on?"

"Who knows," Harry grumbled, keeping his eyes lowered. "Apparently, Lucius Malfoy and a few of his crazy friends want to bring forth 'fresh testimony.' Personally, I think most of the Wizengamot members are too eager to listen to whatever_ that_ man and his lot have to say. It makes me question the Wizengamot altogether, frankly."

"Because of their general sentiments?" Hermione piped up, more of a statement than an inquiry.

Harry nodded with a harsh frown. Jeannie's excited spurt of giggles momentarily distracted them from their serious conversation. Once her laughter subsided, however, Severus stirred and rose delicately from the table, wincing slightly at the pain in his limbs.

"Severus?"

He stared down at a concerned Hermione, who was surveying his sallow skin and drained expression. He did not address her or say a word and, instead, turned to Harry and Ginny.

"My apologies, if you will excuse me."

Severus gave a curt nod of his head and walked out of the room, leaving a deeply troubled Hermione and her guests to themselves. His footsteps echoed down the hallway and all three detected the bedroom door softly open, and then shut.

"Is he all right?" Ginny inquired softly. "He was awfully quiet, Hermione."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, not really sure of what else to say.

"Don't apologize, 'Mione." Harry's green eyes were kind, yet intense, when he gazed up at her. "This has to be hell for Severus... These were his friends once; now they're his enemies and they could possibly go free. After everything we did to put them away. I should be apologizing to you both, really. I should never have brought this up."

"Of course you should have!" Hermione insisted. "Why would the Wizengamot be remotely interested in hearing what Lucius Malfoy or anyone else has to say? The Death Eaters have been closed cases for almost twenty years! They don't _deserve_ freedom! None of them!"

"Well, if new evidence comes to light—"

"New evidence? After what those bastards did?"

"Considering the attitude of most of the council members," Ginny whispered, "I'm a little worried myself... Their pro-pureblood beliefs are worrisome. I know not all of them share such feelings, but many do, and they've become a lot more vocal about it the past few years, have you noticed?"

Hermione nodded, recalling a few names in particular who routinely gave her a hard time at work, given the particulars of her position at the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy was one of them, though he had only grown more outspoken in the past year or so.

"Yes. I've had a fair share of trouble from several of them, but you both know that."

"Well, if any of them come to you or you hear anything at all, 'Mione—"

"Of course, Harry. I'll inform you. Don't worry."

Harry leaned back and rubbed his fingers through his combed-over hair, messing it up a bit. It reminded Hermione of their days at Hogwarts. Harry's hair was always unkempt, and thinking back on it made her smile, though only briefly.

"Any news on Viktor Krum's whereabouts?" she risked asking, dreading any developments.

Harry shook his head, a defeated expression outlining his mouth. "No, I'm afraid not. At this point, I think it's safe to conclude that Mr. Krum will either show up of his own free will or is, more likely, um, well..."

"_Dead?_"

The statement was so final, so short and unforgiving, even as Hermione tried to put it delicately. She swallowed hard at the reality of the poor man's fate. Harry simply bowed his head, not really able to supply a definitive answer. Ginny heaved a sigh and leaned into Harry, wrapping an arm around his with her beautiful red hair resting against his shoulder.

Hermione found the act sweet and heartwarming; it immediately made her mind drift to Severus, locked away from the world in their bedroom. She understood that he needed time to soak in this information—that perhaps he needed his own quiet space to reflect—but it still upset her that he did not stay or talk it out with her or Harry.

"We should get going," Harry said, breaking the silence. "Molly's whipping up a Christmas Eve dinner this evening." He turned to Ginny with a warm smile. "I think she'll want _you_ there to assist in the kitchen. George burnt everything she let him touch last year, remember?"

"How can I forget?" Ginny grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Hermione rose along with her friends and took a moment to hug them both. "Well, thanks for coming over. Tell Molly and Arthur we wish them a Merry Christmas and, um, give them our apologies again for the other night—"

Ginny shook her head emphatically. "No, it's _Ron_ who needs to apologize, Hermione. You know that..."

A brief pause ensued, making Hermione more than a tad embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed, which Ginny and Harry noticed.

"Please tell him we said Merry Christmas..." Her voice was faint, though gentle.

"We will," Harry assured her with a considerate regard, "and tell Severus not to worry."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>Christmas Day was as eventful for the Snape family as it always was, with plenty of gift exchanges, unwrapping of presents, and a homemade dinner that the girls decided to undertake themselves. After some minor protesting from Hermione, the girls shooed her away from the kitchen, determined to handle the traditional meal themselves.<p>

"I don't have to cook this year!" Hermione exclaimed as she stalked into the sitting room.

Severus was on the couch grading a handful of papers, looking quite tired, but he peered up at Hermione apprehensively as she took a seat in his favorite chair near the hearth. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's wise, Hermione, letting the girls cook _everything?_"

"Oh, Severus, have a little faith. Lily and Surina know how to cook well enough, and Hailey and Jeannie just want to help. Give them a chance."

Severus hardly seemed convinced and stated with a curled upper lip, "If any of us get food poisoning, Hermione, then the fault is yours."

He resumed grading without another word, leaving the beautiful Gryffindor to smirk after him. She extracted the two phials from the apothecary in Knockturn Alley and examined them again. When she took a break to glance over at Severus, he was staring back with an intensity that left her intrigued.

"Will you examine them now?" she inquired softly, outstretching them for him to take.

Severus sighed and muttered under his breath, something that had to do with her "unsafe trip" and habit of "sneaking around," as he termed hers, Harry's, and Ron's escapades years ago. Severus threw his legs over the couch, where they had been spread out for hours, and let out a small cry of pain.

Hermione shot forward from her comfortable position. "You shouldn't recline like that so long, Severus. That couch isn't all that comfortable—"

"Of course, it isn't," he snarled, taking a deep breath. "Remind me why we've kept this ruddy, beat up old thing?"

"Because it was your mother's," Hermione stated patiently, with her kindhearted demeanor.

Severus peered over at her without a word, the flames from the fire turning his ashen complexion to a more lively hue. She removed herself from the chair and joined him on the couch. She planted the phials in his lap and watched as he studied them in a silent, intensive scrutiny.

"You're right, my dear," he grumbled after a time. "These are not of my making, though they've been signed with a fake signature that resembles my own." He uncorked the Draught of Peace, then the second, and gave each one a quick whiff. "These are laced with poison."

"How can you tell?"

Hermione marveled at Severus's swift, precise intuition. She could not help it, no matter how accustomed she was to his extensive knowledge that more than matched her own. Her particular thirst to attain further education was a trademark that he, too, admired in her, and he indulged Hermione willingly.

"The color is marginally off, and I can smell traces of Morticaine."

Hermione was shocked to learn of the contents Severus's uncovered. Morticaine was an extremely deadly poison, by far the most life-threatening in the wizarding world, and very difficult to brew. Severus had taught her, Harry, and Ron about the potion in their first year.

"I thought Morticaine was odorless?" she inquired, eying him with a high regard as he continued to examine the phial with colorless eyes.

"When mixed with other liquids, it's faint and very hard to detect, but a sensitive nose can smell the subtle extract of the pable plant."

"Have all the poisons the Aurors Office has uncovered contained traces of Morticaine?"

"Yes, and there's no antidote."

"Which means..." Hermione's voice faded, leaving her thought unfinished.

"Those who are sick will be contaminated for life or, more likely, succumb to the poison eventually."

Severus's tone of voice was grave and unforgiving, but Hermione could sense the deep-seated concern therein. She enfolded her hand around Severus's arm, allowing herself to admire the fabric for a moment.

"No notices have come from the Ministry yet... Surely, that must be a good sign?"

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hermione, it's been seventy-two hours since the party. A lot can happen in the next couple days."

Hermione's fingers tightened around Severus's arm. "So soon? But - But," she fumbled with what she was about to say, knowing how foolish it would probably sound to her cynical husband, "it's Christmas..."

Severus's scowl changed into the faintest smile, and his thumb traced the outline of her jaw. "It'll be all right, love," he stated, exuding a calmness she appreciated. "I won't let the Ministry ruin our holiday, I promise."

"Well, if they do, there's nothing that can be done about it, Severus..."

"Do I not get some credit for trying?"

Hermione was grateful for the professor's attempt at some light bantering, but she was far too concerned now. Something would have to give soon, she concluded, because her nerves were shot to pieces.

Hermione wished she knew how he felt about all of this. She could not imagine the weight on Severus's shoulders, how he must be handling everything in his usual, quiet way. She opened her mouth to ask after how he was holding up, when a burst of smoke emitted from the kitchen, followed by several heated words.

"What did you do?" Surina hissed in the same tone as Severus.

"What did _I_ do?" Lily fumed. "What did _you_ do? You ruined the turkey!"

"I only did what you told me to do, Lily!"

"Oh, right! Fabulous! Grandma and Grandpa will be here any minute!"

"Remind me not to listen to you in the future! You clearly don't know how to cook with a wand, sis!"

"Oh, bollocks! This was_ your_ doing, Surina! Not mine!"

"Well, I'll be sure to tell everyone that it was _you_ who decided—"

"Stop shouting, guys!" Hailey whined, before coughing a few times.

Jeannie's infectious giggles were heard above all the noise, even as Lily and Surina's voices grew louder and more aggravated. The littlest Snape suddenly emerged at the edge of the sitting room and stared at her parents with the biggest, most mischievous of grins.

"I'll fix the turkey, Mummy!" she squeaked and suddenly a long, wooden stick surfaced from one of the back pockets of her red dress. "See? Watch me!"

Hermione's caramel eyes enlarged and she sprang out of her seat so fast that it made Jeannie startle. Hermione stared at her daughter with a gaped mouth.

"JEAN MOLLY SNAPE!" she declared. "Give me back my wand this instant!"

Jeannie's midnight eyes peered from Hermione to Severus, a cunning sneer crossing her small mouth. Severus refrained from uttering a word, instead watching his youngest with disguised enjoyment. The tot read her father's silence as an opportunity and grew more excited.

"No!" she challenged, tittering happily.

Hermione bolted towards the little girl which, in turn, made Jeannie squeal and run away into the kitchen. Hermione halted and whipped her head around to face Severus, annoyed by his immobility. He still had the poisonous phials in his lap.

"Severus!" she implored. "Aren't you going to help me with this?"

"You insisted on letting the girls cook dinner," he drawled with a defiant shrug. "Why not see what Jeannie comes up with? It can't be any worse than a charcoal, dried, shriveled up turkey."

"Oh, you are absolutely impossible!"

"She's had your wand all morning, Hermione," Severus mused, unable to withhold his wicked, catlike sneer from her any longer. "I think you love the holidays a little too much. It's blindsided your cleverness entirely."

"Oh, rubbish! _You_ are an instigator, Severus Snape! She only misbehaves when you're around, I swear it!"

Hermione stalked off to the kitchen—into the cloud of smoke and high-pitched shouts of her daughters—leaving Severus alone with his thoughts. His upper body slunk back against the couch and his black eyes stared into the fireplace, transfixed.

_If Potter's correct and the Ministry decides to send an owl tomorrow or the following day, then I must relay all of this to Minerva. Unless Potter or Kingsley have already done so. They must have._

Severus's eyes surveyed the phials again. Why was someone copying his signature? Whoever it was, if they wanted him nailed for such crimes, who were they? His mind wondered to Avery, Mulciber, and his other Death Eater "confederates" rotting away in Azkaban prison all these years. Now, thanks to Lucius and his sorry lot, several of them might go free...

What was this 'new evidence'? What was Lucius up to? Did Draco know? Did the Death Eaters know about his rebuilt life—that he had survived the war, secured his freedom, and now had a wife and children? Surely, they must...

_Lucius probably told them or, at least, Avery..._ Had Lucius visited any of the Death Eaters in prison, such as Avery, as his letter from weeks ago that Aberforth intercepted suggested?

_There's not much one can plot from inside Azkaban prison... These poisons, at the very least, are coming from someone working on the outside. Lucius? No, that's highly unlikely. He detests me, yes, but these reproductions are beyond his capabilities..._

_What of the school governors? Lucius and Draco sit on the board now. They are prepared to sack me over these matters and have demanded that I give up my personal investigation. This can't just be Lucius's bidding. There needs to be a majority for such a conclusion to be reached. Are they all against me? Draco isn't, but what of the rest of them?_

_And Viktor Krum, where the devil is that man? The only witness who saw some suspicious-looking wizards try to harm my children goes missing..._

_And then there's Gaius Babington. That louse wants to have me arrested, but what could his motives be beyond misinformation? Did he serve the Dark Lord at one time, perhaps in a capacity I'm unaware of? No... I would know. I would recognize the family name._

_I should write to Hamilton again. Perhaps he has some new information to share with me..._

Severus's ramblings were interrupted again by Jeannie and Hailey, both of whom came barreling across the hallway and into the sitting room, the littlest shrieking the whole way across the room. She thrust herself into Severus's arms, nearly knocking him sideways.

"Jeannie, what the—"

"Jeannie won't give up Mum's wand. I've been trying to get it from her." Hailey collapsed onto the couch and took a few breaths, reaching out to her younger sister. "Give it here, Jeannie!"

"NO! _Mine!_"

Severus suddenly pulled Jeannie close and snatched the instrument from her tiny fingers so fast that it took the toddler a moment to realize what had happened. Jeannie let out a whine of protest and squirmed in his arms, reaching out to retake the wand. Severus, however, tossed it to Hailey and motioned for her to return to the chaos ensuing in the kitchen, which she did so reluctantly, not at all interested in her sisters' billionth argument.

"You and I are going to have a talk, little one," he snarled at the daughter with bouncy curls who continued to thrash about wildly. "You want to set a record and end up before the Wizengamot as the youngest child to ever perform illegal, underage magic?"

"Yes!" she breathed, locking eyes with her father, her countenance defiant and determined.

Severus gave a low growl that did not deter her one bit. "And would you like to forgo ever attending Hogwarts when you're of age then?"

"YES!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Um, yes?"

"No more wand stealing, Jeannie. You understand me? That's highly dangerous!"

"Why?"

"_Never_ use another wizard's wand, Jeannie. Many are unpredictable, unyielding, and may not work as you intend them to."

"Hehehehe!"

"Oh, you find it amusing, do you?"

"_YES!_"

Jeannie shot him a sneaky smile as her petite hand reached round to grab Severus's wand, hidden away in his coat. He felt light prodding near his pocket and jerked, causing Jeannie to giggle excitedly. The entire affair was a game to her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Severus snarled, but playfully, touching his large nose to her small one and taking possession of her free hand so that she was left motionless. "You are too much of a dare devil!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	38. Called Into Question

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's. And here we are, first update of 2012!  
><strong>

**This chapter is shorter than I realized, and I apologize in advance, but the next chapter is considerably longer with plenty of angst (and some much-needed action as well!) So, something to look forward to next time, I hope...**

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Called Into Question<strong>

The day after Christmas, Lily and Surina were back to being civil to one another, although Hermione and Severus assigned them the uneventful task of cleaning the kitchen without the use of their wands in punishment for their argument. Hermione had salvaged the Christmas meal, which her parents and family thoroughly enjoyed and consumed in no time, but Lily and Surina remained in bitter spirits the rest of the evening.

While the two eldest swept the kitchen floor and scrubbed the place from top to bottom, Hailey assisted her father with several advanced potion orders for the first time in weeks, something she was more than excited to take on once more. Hermione looked on most of the morning, amazed at her daughter's progress.

"Sweetie, you are doing fantastic!" she encouraged.

Hailey stepped back to allow Hermione to inspect the Wolfsbane she and Severus had nearly finished. Faint blue smoke erupted from the cauldron, one of the many positive signs that indicated the brew was flawless.

"Wolfsbane is quite complicated, Hailey," Hermione murmured, turning to her husband with a warm smile, then back to Hailey. "Not many students could handle something this advanced. Well done, dear!"

Hailey blushed at her mother's compliment but turned scarlet when Hermione suddenly grabbed her face and smacked a wet kiss on her forehead. She groused and wiped it away, but Hermione continued to beam down at her proudly.

Lily stopped picking up crumbs near the table and stared at the back of her sister's mangled hair. "Wolfsbane? _Really?_ Impressive, Hailey!"

"Potions prodigy," Surina snickered, turning on the faucet to scrub the dishes. Hailey shot her Slytherin sibling a dark glare.

"Am not!"

"I think you are, Hailey," Severus whispered with a slight glance in her direction. Hailey could see traces of a smile on his thin lips. "You certainly have a gift for it."

"_Really?_ You think so, Dad?"

There was an urgency and excitement to her question that was unmistakable. Lily grumbled something under her breath about being "the black sheep" of Potion-making in the family that Severus and Hermione's ears caught. Hermione maneuvered around the table to offer words of support to her eldest when a light tap at the kitchen window stopped her.

"It's Irving," Surina noted, spotting one of their three family owls perched near the glass. He had a few posts in his beak, which Hermione removed after opening the window.

Hailey resumed stirring at Severus's gentle instruction whilst Lily swept the floor. Surina was the only one watching her mother with the mail. Hermione froze after her eyes briefly scanned the first envelope. Her frightened gaze locked on Severus's black silhouette.

"Severus..." she issued in a hoarse whisper that got his attention straight away. A pile of envelopes dropped to the floor, causing everyone to cease what they were doing.

"What is it, Hermione?"

Severus walked towards his visibly shaken wife with a furrowed brow. She held one envelope in her hand, and it trembled uncontrollably. The official Ministry logo was evident in the top right-hand corner. Severus tried not to appear at all concerned and carefully took it from Hermione's possession. He opened it and read the contents. Hermione waited anxiously, suspecting what it might be, and her guesses were confirmed when she saw Severus stiffen. Too angst-ridden to keep her nerves under control, and not at all liking the unreadable expression on his face, Hermione snatched the letter back from him.

"Hermione—" Severus started, but she interjected.

"I knew it! Oh, I knew it! Why didn't any of you listen to me at the party? What are we going to do, Severus?"

"Mum, what's wrong?" Lily inquired, her voice shaking a little at seeing how distraught Hermione was.

Lily, Surina, and Hailey exchanged concerned looks with one another. Jeannie was the only one not at all distracted by what was happening. She colored at the kitchen table, humming softly to herself, and did not take any notice of the fact that the atmosphere in the room had intensified.

"Hermione," Severus hissed, trying not to alarm the others, "let's talk about this later—"

"No, absolutely not! What now, Severus?"

"Calm down. Potter and Arthur—"

"What are you going to do? _Tell me!_"

"I'm sure they and McGonagall are already aware of this and will see about—"

"NO! What are they going to _do?_" she snarled, beyond calmness.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked, growing fearful at Hermione's sudden hysterics.

Both parents turned to face their daughters, though Jeannie continued to color, ignoring everything, which Severus was privately grateful for. He laced his hands behind his back and was about to say something reassuring when Hermione interceded before he could.

"Your father has been summoned to a hearing by the Wizengamot."

"_What?_" Surina stomped over to them, her eyes darting between them both. "Why? What for, Mum?"

Hermione inspected the letter again, still shaken. "For the abduction of one Viktor Krum, for the attempted murders of a list of poisoned victims and Ministry officials, for the homicide of 322 poisoned wizards..."

"_WHAT?_" Lily cried, causing Jeannie to drop her crayon. "Dad! That's absurd! Why are they accusing _you?_"

"Lily—"

"Mum's right!" Surina swallowed hard, her already pale face losing what little glow it previously had. "What are you going to do, Dad?"

Severus had no time to reply, for Hermione spoke again, not looking up from the Ministry notice, "There are more charges here... And for the attempted murders of... _What_?" She lapsed into silence, her eyes widening in horror. She peered up at Severus, her cheeks flushing a very bright red, but he only stared back at her in a sad manner that broke her heart. "They - They actually think you tried to harm our own daughters? Severus! _This - This is outrageous!_"

Lily, Surina, and Hailey's mouths fell simultaneously. Surina stared up into her father's visibly glum visage. Lily crossed the gap between her and her parents in a flash. She put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and scrutinized the letter herself, her brown eyes frantic and desperate to disprove the contents.

Hailey felt like she was moving in slow motion and reached down to scoop up the remaining mail that had fallen to the floor. Her vision was glazed over, her entire being in shock, but the writing on a few of the envelopes in her hands made her heart skip a beat. There were a few more Ministry logos that stared back at her, and her nerves increased tenfold.

"Mum? Dad? There's more here..."

Severus and Hermione turned to their shaggy-haired daughter, who handed envelopes to Lily and Surina but held on to one that was addressed specifically to her. A deep crease emerged between Severus's eyebrows as he surveyed the girls' mail.

"You each received a hearing notice?" His voice sounded thin and unnatural.

Lily ripped hers open the fastest, and Hermione looked it over with her. "I - I've been summoned for questioning... About you and the Quidditch match, Dad."

"Same here," Surina whispered, her tone not exerting the toughness it usually did as she read her notice. When she was finished, she turned to Hailey with a skeptical brow. "What does yours say, Hailey?"

_I wasn't involved in the Quidditch match. What on earth did_ I _do?_

Hailey was too nervous to open hers, so she handed it to her father and wrapped an arm around his waist. Severus eyed her with quiet concern before opening her mail. He let out a low, frustrated growl after he was through with it.

"Hailey's been summoned regarding her assistantship. No doubt, they will want to question her about the potions we made together and if we altered the contents at all. The audacity of those idiots! To think her capable of helping me do something of this magnitude! She's only eleven, for Merlin's sake!"

"Severus—" Hermione began, hugging Lily close with one arm.

"I expected this kind of idiocy from the Wizengamot! I suspected that they might be foolish enough to come after me, but not any of you!" Severus surveyed the young female faces surrounding him, including that of his wife. Jeannie was now amongst them, too, gazing up at him with her wondrous, obsidian eyes that showed his reflection. "They are more daft and preposterous than I ever believed them capable!"

"Sweetheart, we should contact Harry, Kingsley, McGon—"

"I'm sure they are already aware; or, if not, they will be soon enough."

He sighed deeply and squeezed Hailey's shoulder. She was biting her lip and trembling a little, rattled by the idea of going before the Wizengamot.

"Regardless, Severus, we need to at least connect with Harry..."

"What's going to happen?" Hailey mumbled, looking up at the Potions Master, terror written in her eyes. "What are they going to do? What will they ask me? What should I say, Dad?"

She was relieved to see a softened expression in those familiar dark depths of his and, to her surprise, he smirked at her. "Tell them the truth, love. You have nothing to hide, nor do I. Don't be nervous. It will be all right, I promise."

"Dad, these are serious charges!" Surina exclaimed, unable to remain impassive. Lily reached out to comfort her sister by taking her hand, but it did not deter the Slytherin one bit. "You could be sent to prison! What if they send you to Azkaban? What if they don't believe us? The people responsible for this haven't been caught! They're going to make you take the blame for all of this!"

"No one's going to make me do anything," Severus snarled to her with a firm upper lip. "There's plenty of improbability to their claims, Surina. Do not get yourself so distressed."

"You can't let them do this!"

"_I won't._"

"Then why are you so goddamn calm about it?" Surina's full, red lips began to tremble, much like Hermione's had minutes ago. "Aren't you afraid? They'll take you away, Dad, I know it! We should run!"

"We_ can't_ run, muffin," Severus stated ever so gently, his voice much fainter than before. He inched towards her, seeing the overt stress on her face.

"YES, WE CAN!"

"Surina, calm down—"

"I _know_ you can't be this cool about it! Mum's obviously worried! So am I!"

"Surina—" Hermione tried to intervene, but then her dark-haired daughter spun around and dashed out of the room, leaving her parents and the rest of the family in the middle of the kitchen.

Severus sighed and leaned down to Hailey, his arm still laced around her shoulder. "Hailey, I need you to finish stirring the Wolfsbane and fill up the phials, please."

Severus ushered Hailey away from the group and encouraged Jeannie to return to her coloring book as well. Both did as instructed, but left their parents' sides reluctantly. Hermione nudged Lily, still standing beside her, completely mute.

"Lily, can you talk to Surina? Help her calm down a bit?"

Lily nodded and walked out of the room in her quiet, respectful manner, though there was worry etched across her pretty features. Her chestnut waves disappeared down the hall, her footsteps barely audible as she progressed up the stairs to Surina's room on the second floor of the house.

Hermione tried to clear her head and think rationally. She knew her husband, Harry, and the Weasleys were in the midst of formulating a plan when she was unexpectedly sidetracked by Ron a week ago. She cast her full attention upon Severus and tugged at a few of his buttons.

"So what is the plan, love? What do we do now?"

"There is no plan, Hermione." Panic overran any little reason she still possessed. Hermione clutched the buttons on Severus's coat. "Not for a hearing, anyway. We'll have to go. Not doing so would only spell disaster for us all. But if the hearing goes badly—"

"_It won't!_" she blurted out.

Severus sighed and took hold of her chin, stroking it gently with his fingers. "If it goes badly, Hermione, and I'm sent to Azkaban to await a proper trial, you have confidants. You will need their help, and Mr. Potter and McGonagall will be your first source of contact, all right? I won't be able to assist you... You understand?"

"Just like before..."

Hermione gulped and held back tears as she stared into Severus's eyes, which appeared suddenly tired and drained of life. Her hand moved up his chest and came to rest on his cheek, and it alarmed her how cold his skin felt against hers. She sensed Severus was doing everything in his power not to show fear or any of his personal reservations about what was to come. She both appreciated and abhorred the act he was performing, conflicted about how she, herself, should react.

"Do you understand, Hermione?" Severus repeated, more stern than before.

"Yes, I understand," she murmured against his ear and wove her arms around his back, holding tight to him, "but let's just take this one step at a time. You won't be sent to Azkaban, Severus. I know it. You - You can't..."

"Don't alarm the children. Don't let them see your fear, Hermione. You and I know how this might go down. We've been here before."

Now it was Hermione's turn to reassure, and she found it far more difficult than she would have ever imagined. Her mouth was dry and her voice was vibrating. She realized it would be hopeless to dissuade Severus of his doubts about the hearing, but she needed to try.

"Severus, don't assume the worst. It's just a hearing. This is all a huge mistake. You said so yourself—"

"You know as well as I that several Ministry officials have wanted to put me away for years, Hermione. They finally have their golden opportunity; the chance they've been seeking. Babington wants me arrested... I believe the mindset of the Wizengamot is all too clear. They'll come at me with everything they have. I have to be prepared for the worst."

"_We_ need to be prepared," she corrected him, "and we _will_ be, and we will have plenty of support, Severus. We aren't alone in this."

Hermione immediately thought of Harry and Ginny, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Neville and Luna, McGonagall, Aberforth Dumbledore, Hagrid, and all of their friends and Severus's colleagues at Hogwarts whom she trusted and knew would stand by them and show their support. It pained her greatly, however, to not include Ron amongst that group; much more than she cared to admit.

Hermione held close to Severus, who leaned in and collapsed his weight against her. He buried his face in her curls, as if to shield himself from the world. Hailey and Jeannie were watching from afar, and Hermione was grateful that Severus's back was turned from them. He would have hated for them to see him so vulnerable; or had he forgotten that they were there?

Hermione could feel Severus's warm breath tickling the back of her neck, and she clung to him even more desperately than before. He reciprocated, his fingers digging into her back and shoulders as he adhered himself to every part of her.

"Why is this happening to us?" she asked, devastation seeping through her voice. "Why now? Why at all?"

"If I knew the answer to _that_, Hermione, then I would never have involved you in any of this mess. I'm truly sorry..."

Hermione's shoulders tensed. "What on earth are you sorry for?"

"For what I'm about to put you and the girls through."

"You haven't done anything to us, Severus!"

"If I hadn't asked Hailey to assist me... If I had gotten to Lily sooner that day at the match..."

"Stop it, sweetheart. You've done nothing wrong—"

"If I hadn't fallen in love with you, or made you promise to stay... If I had let you go, you never would have gone through any of this, anything that I've put you through over the years."

Hermione slowly peered up at him. There was a perceptible anguish behind his pupils, in his broken voice, in every form of his deeply mournful expression.

"Will you look at me?"

Severus glanced at her for a moment—a brief, melancholic exchange—before his eyelashes fluttered and he looked away. Hermione could not recall the last time she had seen his lips actually quiver, and the sight sent shock waves through her body. Severus was never emotional. He never cried, got teary-eyed, or wore his sentiments on his sleeve.

"I - I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I can't..."

Hermione's heart collapsed into the pit of her stomach. She watched, speechless, as Severus sulked away from her, past a wonder-eyed Jeannie and curious Hailey, who both turned back to their tasks silently when their father's form vanished from the kitchen. But they were just as shaken as Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	39. Unexpected Intrusions

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS readers. Well, moving right along... I have a longer chapter for you that contains a "twist" or two, plus some additional tension. Plenty of action is coming your way, so I hope that excites you, because everything has sort of been bubbling underneath the surface up until now.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Unwanted Intrusions<strong>

The next few days in the Snape household were tense, although Severus and Hermione made every attempt to keep the stress of the situation from Lily, Surina, Hailey, and Jeannie. Their efforts, however, were somewhat in vain.

Hailey fumbled through potion orders and made more mistakes then she ever had before in her short life. Each blunder made her feel worse. Severus tried to remain patient at every mistake he caught, but he finally snapped after her fifth round of concocting a suitable Sleeping Draught was off color. Jeannie moseyed about in her usual pleasant temperament and could hardly account for everyone's changed attitudes. Lily and Surina were quieter than they had ever been to Hermione's recollection. The abnormal silence irritated her greatly. She much preferred the rowdiness and liveliness that she was accustomed to when the girls were at home. It was practically like being alone again.

Finally, Surina decided the best way to get their minds off the matter at hand was to practice some Quidditch. She had been itching to get back on her broom for almost two months. Lily wholeheartedly agreed, though she was more nervous then she would ever admit to her sister. The near-death experience she had had was still heavily engrossed in her mind.

"Just stay near the house where I can see you," Hermione demanded of the girls, watching them trek out into the heavy snow. Hailey, though not nearly as graceful a flyer as her sisters, decided to accompany them, and the three headed out into the extensive, snow-covered grounds at the back of the house.

The backyard of the Snape home was nothing but woodlands, making it a quaint, undisturbed, and altogether remote location that Hermione and Severus relished. In many ways, their cozy, picturesque spot reminded Hermione of the Forest of Dean, a quiet location she visited many times with her parents as a child. She loved the trees, the river, the solitude...

When she and Severus first searched for a house shortly before their marriage, Hermione suspected that her future husband would enjoy the woodlands as much as she. When she suggested the location, she was correct about Severus's preference for their home, just like she was about so many things when it came to the Potions Master. They built the two-story house from scratch, constructing it on the very edge of the English countryside in the Cotswolds. The front of the house looked off onto a beautiful scenery of rolling hills and distant villages. The extensive backyard, however, was surrounded by the uninhabited woods.

Hermione watched her daughters for a few minutes by the kitchen window, enjoying the sight of Surina flying around on her broom at a speed few children her age could match and still maintain control. Lily was instructing Hailey how to properly mount and then assisted her in the air for a time, making sure her younger sister was all right to fly solo.

Hermione reflected on the winter scenery outside her window. She loved this warm home, this sanctuary that she and Severus made together, this life they built for each other. It really was a residence filled with all the things that mattered. Hermione surveyed Surina and Hailey tossing a beat up-looking Quaffle to one another, an item Severus had rigged from one of Hogwarts' storage units, when she was suddenly distracted by her husband's familiar, silky-smooth voice.

"Hermione?"

She catapulted out of her private musings—almost dropping her cup of tea in the process—and took in Severus at the edge of the kitchen. Jeannie's happy voice could be heard humming in the other room. As much as Hermione did not want to admit it, she could not ignore how completely miserable he looked. The reality of their situation was etched all over his drawn face, his features displaying the enormous weight and pressure of their predicament. The circles under his eyes were dark and his lips were turning blue again. The sight unraveled Hermione and shook her already fragile nerves.

"Are you all right?" she breathed softly, turning her body towards him.

"Yes," he managed rather unconvincingly. His voice itself was worn. "Are you?"

"I'll be fine." She glanced out the window again in a melancholy sort of way, but then a faint smile emerged on her lips. "Your daughters are practicing Quidditch."

Severus did not stir from his spot but continued to stare at Hermione with a severity that put her stomach in knots. "Is Surina showing off?" he asked after a pause.

"Only a little." Hermione strained a smile just for him. "Hailey's getting much better, you know. I think she'd make a fair Beater if she tried out next year. And Lily's back on that broom as if nothing happened."

"Well, they're all much tougher than it would seem."

"Yes, they are..." The two stared at one another before Hermione broke the silence by extending her hand to him. "Come here," she commanded softly, and Severus obeyed without question. His dark form strode over to her and they locked hands.

Hermione watched Severus's forlorn eyes gaze out the window at the snow, the bare trees, the girls on their brooms yelling and cackling happily, and she desperately wished there was something she could say or do that might lessen his stress. She could see it weighing him down like a ton of bricks, and it pained her to see the minimal progress Severus had made with his health since visiting St. Mungo's weeks ago. With all the strain and pressure they now found themselves under, Severus's well-being was taking a backseat and deteriorating right before her eyes.

"Our friends want to be there, you know, at the hearing."

She tried to sound encouraging, but her words fell on deaf ears. Severus continued to stare blankly out the window without much reaction; at least, nothing positive.

"They shouldn't come," he grumbled, sounding exhausted. "It's only a hearing, and spectators aren't allowed."

"Severus, they _want_ to be there, even if they can't accompany us inside. They're our friends. What happens to us affects them, too."

"I appreciate the gesture, Hermione, but it's a waste of time. Unless Potter or Arthur or Minerva has a better alternative—"

"You talk as if we're already defeated, Severus..."

She simply did not want to think or believe as he did, even though she, herself, thought the chances of Severus not being led to Azkaban to await a proper trial were slim. The whole unfairness of the situation frustrated and hurt her deeply. At all times of the day, Hermione found herself on the verge of bursting into tears whenever she thought about those damned Ministry letters and, many times, could hardly keep herself composed, even in front of her children.

Life had been content for her and Severus for so many years, despite some of the problems that came their way. Now it felt like Hermione's entire world was crashing down around her, and yet, nothing had happened yet. She suspected much of her current anxieties had to do with Severus's contagiously morbid outlook, and she tried not to partake in his way of thinking, but it was difficult to avoid.

"Severus?" she pressed when she received no reply. "What's come over you? What changed?"

"A hunch, I suppose," he answered, momentarily shutting his eyes. "Past events in my life have never drawn the most just or happy conclusions, Hermione..."

"Oh, hush. Don't talk all doom and gloom. Don't do that to me."

She gripped Severus's hand and leaned her head against his chest, taking comfort in the simple pleasure of his gentle, heated breaths against her forehead, the buttons on his chest that brushed her figure, his faint heartbeat.

Would this all be snatched away from her? Would the Ministry really take Severus away from her and their children? He had served the wizarding world to the best of his abilities all these years, always fighting on the side of good, and the idea that he might be taken away made Hermione's eyes water. Would the Ministry really do such a god-awful thing? Then her conscience screamed and smacked her raw senses. Why was she even asking these questions?

_Of course they're capable of doing that, Hermione! Don't you remember? Can't you recall all the corruption the Ministry was capable of in the past? Remember what they did to Severus before? They'll take him. You know they will..._

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and wove her arms around the professor's back, holding tight to him as much as her petite arms would allow. He embraced her in return and continued to watch their daughters out the window, his somber reflection staring back at him through the glass. There, they stood in quiet solitude for a long while before Hermione felt Severus's back stiffen unexpectedly.

"Who the hell is that?" he growled, causing Hermione's eyes to shoot open.

She glanced out the window again, scanning the grounds with bated breath. Lily, Surina, and Hailey were now on the ground with their broomsticks in hand. A taller, hooded figure in a brown cloak, who had seemingly materialized right out of the woodlands beyond, was conversing with them, but Hermione could not make out a face. Her body froze at seeing her children talking to a stranger who came from nowhere.

"I - I don't know who that is, Severus."

Before either of them could move, the figure waltzed around their daughters and headed casually towards the back of the house. Lily, Surina, and Hailey did not seem affected or worried, and simply watched the person tread to their house in the snow that came up to their shins. Severus bolted to the backdoor off of the kitchen, and Hermione followed close at his heel.

When Severus opened the door, Hermione was shocked by the face of the stranger, which she could now make out clear as day. The wizard—a man—removed the hood of his cloak and stared up at them both. His angular, strong features were scruffier than Hermione remembered, and his attire was tattered and torn in spots, making him almost homely. He did not at all resemble the prominent, handsome young man she once knew, and Hermione felt her legs dash to the open doorway despite her rational mind telling her to hold back.

"_Viktor?_" she breathed, surveying his shabby appearance.

Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker—now retired—gave a weak smile first to Hermione, then to Severus, who scanned him with a deep-seated scowl and narrow, beady eyes. His face was practically as white as the snow, a troubling vision to Hermione, though Severus showed little concern or regard at all.

"Hermy-own-ninny," he greeted through a very thick accent that made Severus flinch.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked excitedly, unable to stop herself. "The entire wizarding world is looking for you! _What are you doing here?_"

"Indeed," Severus agreed with a mistrustful hiss.

"I - I know this is a surprise. I apologize, but... Could I haff a vord, please?"

The Bulgarian surveyed Severus with skepticism. He eyed the intimidating Slytherin up and down nervously, much to Hermione's already surprised eyes, before he diverted his attention back to her. His behavior was not at all how she remembered. He was toying with his mitten hands, which had several holes in the fabric. He struggled to formulate words, clearly no longer the secure, proud Durmstrang he used to be. There was an edginess to him, an easily spooked behavior that Hermione found more than a little odd.

Hermione noticed his hands and lips were shivering. She wanted to permit him into their house, but Severus did not budge from the door frame one inch. Instead, he stepped in front of it, as well as in front of Hermione, and, for a moment, her view of Viktor was obstructed by that of her husband.

"What would you like a word about?" Severus inquired with a coldness that made Hermione reach out and touch his back.

"Severus, let him in," she implored as gently as she could. "It's freezing."

"I von't keep you long, sir. I just vant to talk—"

"About the Quidditch match in which you saw my daughter fall?"

There was a bone-chilling snarl in Severus's question that caused Viktor to lurch backward, his feet staggering momentarily in the snow. Severus stepped out onto the ledge and glared down at the man with unequivocal wrath. It startled Hermione, who reached round to take Severus's arm.

"I—" Viktor began, but Severus rounded on him in a flash of fury.

"You saw a few people or, at least, _someone_ whom you thought might have caused the accident, and you've said nothing! NOT A GODDAMN WORD! And now you have the audacity to show up on my doorstep_ after_ Christmas to talk about a serious matter that occurred months ago? You impertinent swine!"

Hermione could sense Severus's body shuddering beneath his coat. She tugged at him and coaxed him back a step with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, come now, let's hear what he has to say—"

"Yes, indeed!" Severus spat, his raven eyes focused on Viktor. "Let's hear it, Mr. Krum! From _here_, if you would be so kind!"

"Severus—"

Severus whipped his head about to face Hermione with a most dangerous look. He bared his teeth and let out a deep growl that actually made Viktor's mouth tighten. Hermione, however, was calculated and composed, having gotten over her initial shock of the man on her doorstep.

"I will not permit this fiend into my house!"

"Sir," Viktor tried to speak, though his voice was very fragile, "I vould very much like to explain myself. I - I haff vanted to tell you and Hermy-own-ninny about vhat I saw at the Quidditch match vor sometime. I - I am very sorry vor not coming to you 'till now. I can explain, I can!"

"Let him in, Severus," Hermione motioned to her angry husband again, pulling him back as gently as she could.

Severus unwillingly stepped back and swung the door open before stomping away to the kitchen, leaving Hermione to escort their guest into the house herself. She rolled her eyes in defeat and tried to give Viktor an unconcerned, pleasant grin, which he appreciated as he carefully trudged inside the Snape home.

"Would you like some tea, Viktor?"

Hermione reached round and removed his cloak, the same hefty one he had worn when he visited Hogwarts in her fourth year. If it was not the same one, then it had to be a replica, Hermione mused as she examined it for a fleeting moment.

"Tea vould be vonderful, thank you, Hermy-own-ninny."

"Come in."

She led the way into the kitchen, where Severus was already propped, seated at the kitchen table and watching his guest with a mixture of hostility and suspicion. Viktor kept his eyes off of the ominous wizard scrutinizing his every move and fidgeted with his gloves, which he politely removed. He focused his attention instead on the tight space while Hermione fixed him a cup of tea.

Viktor Krum admired the mahogany wood of what he could only assume made up the entire house. There was elegant, carved detailing everywhere, giving the dwelling a strong aura of an English-type of country home. Viktor liked the overall "feel" that the place evoked. It was enticing, warm—much like the Hermione he remembered—and a very settled place that, while different from a Bulgarian kind of residence, still translated and spoke to him on a personal level.

"Have a seat, Viktor," Hermione encouraged him, trying to be every bit hospitable.

The small act made Viktor smile at her appreciatively as they both situated themselves at the table. Hermione handed a cup of tea to Severus as well, but he was uninterested in sipping anything. His relentless, intolerable stare made Viktor even more visibly uncomfortable, but the Potions Master hardly cared, and his wife ignored the Severus's behavior outright.

"So, tell us," she began, clearing her throat, "where have you been? Our Aurors have been looking for you. I understand the Bulgarian Ministry has also been searching for you, too. What happened?"

"Vell, I saw the match and then vent to visit Hamilton Cosvorth. I believe you both know him?"

"Yes, we do."

"I vas very troubled by vhat I saw at the match. I vanted to get Cosvorth's opinion because I know and trust him a great deal. He told me to contact you—"

"Which you failed to do," Severus scoffed angrily through clenched teeth.

Hermione took Severus's hand into hers and rubbed his fingers, trying to keep him calm. She nodded towards Viktor to continue, who was leery and unnerved by the indignation in Severus's frigid, colorless eyes.

"I vas planning to come here to speak to you in person. I do not trust vritten letters anymore. I haffen't since the var; not since Karkaroff died anyvay..."

"What prevented you from coming to us?" Hermione chanced a glance at Severus out of the corner of her eye, but he was still giving Viktor Krum his perpetually dark stare.

"I - I vas delayed by the very vizards I saw at the match; the same ones who looked to be trying to hurt your daughters."

"Did they threaten you, Viktor?"

"Yes... A few days after I visited Cosvorth. They must have seen me vatching them. I think they vere following me vor days, too. It is the only logical explanation."

"Delayed how?" Severus spoke up in his deep, inanimate voice.

Viktor startled in his seat and struggled to swallow, moving his cup around in his hands without thinking. He did not seem to want to disclose much information, which Hermione immediately thought strange. She suspected her brilliant husband probably thought so, too.

"Vell, they - they took me..."

"_You were a hostage?_" Hermione gasped, feeling suddenly very sorry for the poor man.

"Yes, I vas... Until very recently."

"Oh, Viktor, I'm so sorry..."

Severus grumbled and shifted a little in his chair, as if trying to get comfortable. "What did they want, Mr. Krum? What do they want from us?"

"They vould not tell me, sir. Only that you vould pay... That you vould put in your time like they did?"

Hermione's fingers constricted around Severus's hand. She saw his eyebrows come together and his lips fasten, making him more than a little unsettled by this information.

"Who were they, Mr. Krum?" he prodded, his voice low and controlled.

"Vell, I saw many faces. They didn't disclose themselves to me, but I found out one name. He vas the only member who ever addressed me."

Hermione leaned in, hanging on every word. "_Who_, Viktor?"

"I believe his name is Lucius Malfoy. He has long hair and a haughty attitude about him that I do not care vor."

Severus and Hermione peered at one another, their hands still interwoven on the table. Neither had sipped their tea, but Viktor drew a pause to sample his. The drink was an instant remedy, soothing, hot, and seemed to take the tension off a bit.

For Severus, this news was certainly traumatic. His former housemate—his old friend—taking Viktor Krum captive because of what he saw at the Quidditch game. Had Lucius been one of the men who tried to harm Lily and Surina? Was he really capable of doing something like that? _Why?_ Had they not both paid enough for their crimes, for their unfortunate misgivings in the past?

_Lucius... How could you..._

Hermione broke the eerie stillness, realizing the faraway look in Severus's face that told her he was lost in his thoughts. She gave his hand a tender squeeze before addressing their distraught guest.

"How did you escape, Viktor?"

"I... I didn't... Not exactly..."

* * *

><p>"Wait until Hugo finds out the famous Viktor Krum came to visit Mum and Dad," Hailey snickered, preparing to fly again by mounting her broom. "He'll probably start foaming at the mouth."<p>

"Well, it _is_ kind of amazing," Surina breathed wondrously, "although, did you see the way he was dressed?"

Lily's fair curls gave a soft wave in the air. "Yes... He looked quite awful, didn't he? Like he's been through something traumatic."

"He's been missing for two months," Surina hissed, her voice rising a little. "Where do you think he's been? He saw something that day at the match, Lily. Dad's sure of it!"

Hailey's smile disappeared, her eyes expanding with a glimmer of hope seeping through her dark brown irises. "Maybe he can help Dad! Maybe he can present evidence for his hearing?"

"I hope so," Lily groaned, adjusting her grip on her broom.

"There would probably be something in that cabinet of memories in Dad's office that could help us..."

Lily and Surina both rolled their eyes concurrently and shook their heads a little. "Oh, Hailey," Lily breathed, "_not again_. Why are you still going on about that?"

"Because I want to know!" Hailey huffed, her flushed face becoming cross. "And I think there might be _something_ in there that could help Dad! If we could just get access—"

"No, Hailey!" Lily hissed, looking at her younger sister with a determined air. "Unless you want Dad to lose his temper on you again—"

"She has a point, Lily," Surina whispered, and both turned to her, taken aback. "It wouldn't hurt to try. If we could get the password to Dad's office, we might be able to find something."

"_Exactly!_" Hailey dropped her broom and crossed her arms, feeling triumphant that Surina was siding with her.

Lily's fetching eyes confined. "And how do you plan to do _that?_"

Surina snorted and drew her wand from her coat pocket. "The old-fashioned way, of course."

Hailey and Surina sniggered together, but Lily backed away from them, appalled at the idea that they would sneak into their father's office. She knew how heated and upset he would be if he found out, but asking outright was also not possible. He had already denied Hailey once over break when she asked.

"Well, you two are on your own!" she declared. "I won't partake in that! That - That's just _wrong!_"

"_Oh, please, sis!_" Surina rolled her midnight eyes dramatically. "You're just as curious as we are, admit it! You're no martyr, Lily!"

Lily's mouth dropped heatedly and she was about to retort when unnatural popping sounds, followed by peculiar sights, made all three Snape children startle. In the blink of an eye, several figures appeared before them in the blanket of snow.

As their eyesight adjusted, they took in at least a dozen hooded, black figures who formed a circle around them. The girls cried and reached for their wands, but a few echos of "_Expelliarmus!_" from the dark silhouettes snatched their instruments from their grasps. They instantly huddled together, their heads darting this way and that as a few more wizards popped and emerged in the yard, Apparating out of nowhere.

There were several faint whispers and some evil cackling when the girls were easily overtaken, but their hoods masked their faces, leaving only traces of mouths detectable. There was no time to decipher what had happened, as it was all too quick to make sense.

"That shield was easier to break than I would have thought," sniggered one of them. "Snape's lost his touch!"

"Awww, look," mocked another wizard, a female with a high-pitched cackle. She took a few steps closer to the three children holding tight to one another, their eyes widened in dread and fear. "Little baby Snapes. Too bad they have traces of Mudblood in them!"

"An abomination!"

"Disgusting!"

"Absolutely revolting!"

"Who - Who are you?" Lily asked, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

A figure to their left stepped forward, causing the girls to frighten and jump backward. The sight of their recoiling made many of the masked wizards laugh odiously and jeer colorful remarks.

"Your father's worst nightmare," the male wizard uttered softly, showing stained, crooked teeth.

"Wha - What do - do you want?" Surina stammered.

"You will suffice for the time being..."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said another one, and several more piped up around the girls.

"Let's take 'em now!"

"Yes, yes! Hurry!"

"We must wait," said the wizard who addressed them a moment earlier. "Not too long now..."

"Can't we at least have some fun with the runts while we wait?"

"NO!" squealed the female witch closest to them. "You heard! Malfoy's orders!"

"_Malfoy?_" Surina breathed. The name sent electric shocks through her every limb.

"Yes, that's right, dearie," the female witch squawked to the dark-haired child with a catlike grin. "But don't you fret. Scorpius is _dying_ to see you!"

The trio wanted to run and would have if they were not surrounded by countless pointed wands. Every direction they looked, they were met by a disguised wizard with a dangerous instrument.

Hailey's frantic eyes searched their house beyond. Where were her parents? Why were they not coming?

_MUM! DAD!_ her mind raced. She wanted to scream but lacked the capacity, for she was simply too petrified. _HELP US!_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Severus growled, not understanding Mr. Krum's meaning. "Did you not escape? How did you come to be here?"<p>

"Um, vell, I vas let go..."

"What? Why?" Hermione could not disguise the curiosity in her tone. "Why would they just let you go, Viktor? Wouldn't they be afraid you'd go to Law Enforcement?"

"I - I think they thought I vould be too scared to do anything. I don't even know vhere they kept me."

"Did you not scan your surroundings at all while you were held hostage?" Severus snarled with a teacher's authority, as if it should have been obvious to the gentleman. "Did you not make a mental picture in your head of where you were?"

"Um, yes, I tried..."

"_And?_"

"I - I don't know."

Hermione swallowed hard. "What else did Lucius tell you, Viktor? Why is he after us?"

Viktor's face turned rather glum and could not meet Hermione's eyes. He did not answer for about a minute, which caused Severus obvious irritation. Hermione glared at him reproachfully, telling him silently to stay calm and wait for their guest to answer. After all, had not the poor man been through enough as it was?

When Viktor peered up again, his eyes were enlarged and very worried. The visible panic on the Bulgarian's strong visage made Hermione draw back and her heart instinctively started to beat faster.

"I'm sorry, Hermy-own-ninny and S - Severus... I did not vant to do this." His voice quivered, threatening to break. "They - They threatened my family... They said if I did not do this that they vould kill them..."

Hermione stared at Viktor with a puzzled brow. Severus's sudden jerk in his chair, however, stopped her. He catapulted out of his seat and over to the kitchen window, hearing Hailey's desperate cry for help in his mind. He whipped his head towards the man inches from his wife and growled ferociously, more like an animal than a man.

"_YOU!_" he snarled, drawing his wand far too quickly for any human being.

Hermione jumped up from her chair and eyed Severus, aghast. "What is it?" she gasped, seeing traces of the former Death Eater in Severus's features that made her complexion whiten.

Viktor remained glued to his spot, unable to turn away or move. He did not have his wand. That had been taken from him two months ago. He was completely defenseless against the powerful, savage-looking wizard before him.

Would Severus kill him? His captors had suspected the Potions Master might and did not care either way for Viktor's well-being, but then why should they? He was only a hostage; bait, as it were.

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_" he roared in a fierce manner that told Hermione to follow his lead, even though she had no idea what was happening. She drew her wand in a flash and pointed it at Viktor's face.

Sensing Hermione's control over the situation, and since her wand was drawn, Severus bolted from the room, threw open the back door and ran out into the snow, his robes billowing behind him against the chilly air. He had to get to Lily, Surina, and Hailey as fast as his old legs would carry him. He knew his wife was more than capable of handling herself, and the situation was beyond his control. His mind and body gravitated towards protecting his children at all costs and without question.

"Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor said, hesitantly putting his hands up into the air.

"You heard my husband!" Hermione cried, stepping backwards to the kitchen window so that she could see whatever had alarmed him so greatly. When she saw the awful sight in her backyard, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. "NO!" she screeched and suddenly lost her composure.

_LILY! SURINA! HAILEY!_

She sprung from the room and scampered out into the snow after her husband, leaving Viktor Krum alone in the empty kitchen. He could barely breathe or flinch, he was so stunned by how quickly everything had turned for the worse.

Then a small voice from behind made him jump in his seat. "Mummy... Daddy..."

Jeannie was at the edge of the kitchen and staring at the Bulgarian, her black eyes wide with fright. When she saw Viktor's unfamiliar face, she dropped a crayon she was holding and sprinted away out of sight.

Should he go after her? Would they know if one of the children was missing? They would, wouldn't they? Would they come back for the little one?

Viktor quickly resolved himself not to breathe a word about the fourth Snape child he had spotted. He prayed _someone_ would come for her; someone who would be able to help the toddler, especially once Hermione and Severus were taken...

Viktor Krum slowly walked to the kitchen window and looked out upon the horrifying scene. He took a deep, calculated breath before mustering the courage to head back out into the snow, his head hung low in utter remorse and defeat, carrying with him all the reflections of a broken man with every step he took.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	40. Taken

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. I promised you plenty of action, and Chapter 40 is the start of _much_ action to come. I can't believe we're at Chapter 40! Very exciting! I should tell you that the next several chapters will not be pleasant; however, I hope you will stick it out and have some faith in me. Also, there are plenty of revelations in store, too, so be on the lookout!  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter contains violence but then you've already seen that coming.  
><strong>

****_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._****

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Taken<strong>

Severus stopped to catch his breath at the edge of the circle of wizards surrounding his children, like Death Eater interrogations from long ago. Several of the cloaked figures moved aside so that he had a clear view of his daughters, but all of their wands remained raised, some directed at him, others at the girls. His heart pained him at the noticeable terror in their eyes, but he was equally concerned with the unfriendly strangers on his property.

"Severus Snape," said the male wizard who had addressed his children earlier. "We were beginning to wonder when you would make an appearance. Getting old, aren't we?"

Severus's black eyes glistened with rage, but he continued to breathe noisily, unable to disguise his weakened condition; however, he fought it with all his inner strength. He aimed his wand at the wizard who had insulted him with a heavy scowl.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"That remains to be seen," the man whispered maliciously. "If you will come with us, then no one will be harmed."

Severus snarled with all the ferocity he possessed. "Let my children go, and I will comply with whatever you want!"

Another male with an unsettling, deep voice cackled and stepped forward. "That would be far too easy. Face it, my old fellow, you're outnumbered. Not even your legendary skills are enough to take all of us on at once. _You_ don't make the demands here."

Suddenly, Severus heard footsteps rushing in his direction, and he whipped his head around just in time to see Hermione approach. She brushed past him and screamed at the top of her lungs, her wand aimed at the intruders.

"LET MY CHILDREN GO!" she shrieked.

Three wizards cast spells against her, but she managed to block one whilst Severus leaped forward and stopped the other two from stunning her. He drew an arm across Hermione's chest to hold her back, but she continued to struggle to get to her children, unable to think rationally in the heat of the moment.

"Stupid, silly Mudblood!" the female witch with the high-pitched voice hissed, causing Severus and Hermione to stare her down with deadly expressions.

"Don't you dare address my wife like that!"

Another wizard—an extremely big-boned man—who previously had his wand aimed at Severus and Hermione, pointed it instead at their daughters, still holding tight to each other with visible panic written on their faces. "Are you forgetting, Severus," the man teased vindictively, "that _you_ don't call the shots now?"

To both Severus and Hermione's horror, the man cast _Levicorpus_ on the child closest to him—Hailey—whose body thrashed upside down in the air, hanging limp and against her will. She screamed and squirmed, but he swooshed her this way and that at an alarming speed that had to give the poor child whiplash. Lily and Surina surveyed the scene with their mouths open, watching Hailey jerk about wildly.

Severus remembered that spell being cast upon him at one time. For over thirty years, it was one of the worst memories of his life; but not anymore. It paled in comparison to seeing his daughter suspended in the air, thrashing about like a rag doll. His eyes briefly scanned all the drawn wands, and he let out a snarl of frustration. There were just too many.

"Let her down!" he hollered. "_NOW!_"

Hermione fidgeted within her husband's grasp, her eyes enlarged as she watched her daughter being thrown about helplessly. "NO! Please! Stop it!"

All the dark figures were laughing harmoniously, but then the large wizard casting the spell shrugged. "If you insist," he conceded with a dark grin, and, suddenly, Hailey's body was thrown to the ground with a force that made her parents startle. She landed on the ground with a hard thud, sending snow into the air, and then her body was still.

"Hailey!" Severus cried, letting go of Hermione but rearing in front of her with his wand pointed at the evil man who had harmed his daughter.

"Don't even think about it," the wizard replied dangerously.

"You are no match for us!"

"Don't be a fool, Severus."

"Or we will do far worse things to these other two—"

"Perhaps the Cruciatus Curse will silence your tongue."

"NO!" Severus threw his arms up to let them know he would not cast anything.

In that moment, Hermione knew their chances were hopeless, despite already being outnumbered. She heard footsteps treading in their direction and saw Viktor Krum emerge a few feet away, hanging back with his head hung low.

"Ahhh, Viktor," said another male with perfect teeth. "Well done. You have proven to be a most useful distraction in this endeavor."

"Not useful," he muttered with a bitter taste. "Vhat you are doing is wrong..."

"I'm sorry?" the man spat and everyone snickered, mocking the Bulgarian's thick accent. "I'm not sure I understand. Would you prefer to return to the cellars as before?"

"No!"

"THEN SHUT IT! Your commentary is unilluminating!"

Severus let out a weighty sigh but kept his attention fixated on Hailey. Her head finally began to stir a little, but she seemed incapable of lifting herself from the snow-covered ground. He motioned towards her with his arm, and Surina and Lily broke free of their former immobile positions. They ran to their sister's aid, looking her over and saying her name several times.

"She's all right, I think," Lily breathed, her voice clearly shaken. Hailey mumbled something that Severus and Hermione could not hear over the winter gust. "She can't move her legs though... And she's sore..."

"Not as sore as she's going to be!" sputtered the sole female witch. "Get away from her!"

Lily and Surina lunged back to avoid the woman's wand but not before Surina managed to roll Hailey onto her side. She winced in pain, which only made Hermione's nerves worsen. She sensed Severus fighting his inner daemons at her side, wanting to protect and shield and attack all at once, but the situation was impossible with a number of this magnitude. There had to be at least twelve to fifteen of them.

"What do you want?" Severus asked again, this time far more composed.

"For you to come with us!" another male called out.

"And if I do?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"And we'll have your wands, if you please."

Severus turned to his petrified spouse, and their eyes locked on one another. The others stared on greedily at the Snapes' wands clutched in their hands. They knew what these two individuals were capable of and had been mentally prepped to go against either of them long ago. A very long time ago...

"We don't have all day, you know! Get a move on!"

"Yes, yes, we're already running behind schedule."

"Yeah, get on with it, Avery!"

Severus startled, his lean body going rigid, not because of the snow or frigid air, but because of the name that rang in his ears, though he could not quite believe it. His eyes darted to every wizard on his property.

"_Avery?_" he whispered cautiously. The Death Eater's name made Hermione jerk, too.

"That's right," purred a voice right behind Lily and Surina.

The dark wizard named Avery stepped forward, removed his hood, and scooped the two eldest up by their collars. Lily and Surina tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp to no avail. Every time they attempted to break free, he tightened his hold and tugged at their collars, causing them to fight for air.

Avery looked every bit the Death Eater that Severus remembered, though the many years in Azkaban prison had worn him thin. He was gaunt, pale as could be—even more so than Severus—and his teeth were rotting in his mouth. His brown hair had grown long and soiled, and the cloak he wore was shabby at best. Severus, however, reflected very little on the wizard's appearance. His spine-tingling eyes, void of any feeling, were unsettling enough.

"How did you..." he rasped, unable to finish his sentence, much to Avery's undisguised delight.

"How did I escape? With difficulty, Severus. No doubt, you will be able to read about my—_our_—escapes in _The Daily Prophet_ in time. Once the Ministry is no longer dense and catches on that they've had the wrong criminals rotting away for two months..." He paused and gave a ruthless smile. "Scratch that. You won't be reading the newspaper tomorrow. You won't be reading again for a very long time, my old friend..."

"Dad..." Hailey whimpered, struggling to move in the cold snow.

The female witch strutted over to the injured one and eyed her with a devilish smirk. "I think we should leave this one, Avery. She's useless." She let out a fit of high-pitched giggles. "I think you might have crippled her, Crabbe!"

_Crabbe is here?_ Severus's mind raced, as did Hermione's. _How many had escaped? How many are here?_

Many looked far too young to be the same Death Eaters from Lord Voldemort's days, but it was difficult to tell with their hoods masking their faces. Severus did not ponder the shock of this news too long, however, as his eyes were fixed on Hailey still lying motionless in the snow, her mangled curls falling all around her face.

"If she is hurt..." Severus started, inching forward ever so slightly. Several wizards straightened their arms at the Potions Master's advance. "I will willingly go with you, but let me check my daughter to make sure she isn't badly injured. Please, Avery."

Avery contemplated Severus's request for all but two seconds. "No, I don't think so." Hermione felt the heat rising in her cheeks and a sense of overwhelming dread grew in her eyes. "You'll come with us. _Now_."

Another wizard grumbled and sighed rather dramatically, finding the Snapes' reluctance to give up their instruments more than tiresome. "Oh, enough already! _Expelliarmus!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" another additionally cried.

Both Severus and Hermione's wands were instantly taken from them, flying across the divide to the wizards who had cast the disarming spells. They were handed off to a young-looking wizard who already held possession of Lily's, Surina's, and Hailey's.

Now that they were completely vulnerable and defenseless, the couple took one another by the hand and stood firm. Four wizards approached them cautiously in the snow, still not completely trusting that the professor or his wife might try something.

"You will pay for this, Avery," Severus growled, staring Avery down. "You will pay for this. _All of you_."

Hermione gasped as she was grabbed roughly by two large men and her arms were forced behind her back. One of them cast a spell and a pair of magically-crafted ropes bound her wrists together. They were burning hot to the touch, and Hermione tried not to cry out, not wanting to frighten the girls further.

She quickly turned to Severus, who lurched back as two other wizards rounded on him, but then a slight tug on his robes made him turn around. His black eyes widened at the sight of Jeannie, shivering against the cold and staring up at him helplessly. There was a terrorized look in her dark eyes like never before that made his throat constrict.

She was not wearing a coat and had tread out into the snow in her bare feet, invisible in the midst of everything, and the sight of the little girl made all the Death Eaters react.

"Another one!" snarled one of the two wizards rounding on Severus.

"Of course, you imbecile! There are four!"

"We might have missed the brat!"

"GRAB HER!"

"JEANNIE!" Hermione shouted, struggling against her captors.

Severus gathered Jeannie into his arms before either of the two wizards closest to him could, showcasing a speed that surprised the parade of criminals, but his efforts were in vain. Everyone's wands were drawn and several spells were cast simultaneously, aimed directly at him and Jeannie. Severus threw them both to the ground to avoid being struck and wrapped Jeannie around his cloak.

"Hand her over, old man!"

"Just what do you think you're going do?" Avery cackled from across the grounds.

"Your family is coming with us one way or another!"

One of the two wizards before him, the large man who had harmed Hailey, removed his hood. Severus recognized him immediately. It was Crabbe Sr., a big oaf of a man, much like his late son, Vincent. He kicked a pile of snow into the professor's face. Severus rubbed at his eyes, but, in that quick moment, Jeannie was stolen from his grasp. Crabbe Sr. yanked the toddler up by a fist full of her curls, and Jeannie let out a blood-curdling scream, her arms flaring madly as she was led away from her father's protective embrace.

"Daddy! Mummy!" she wailed, not understanding what was happening, only that, whatever it was, it was awful and needed to stop.

Hermione instinctively maneuvered about in the men's tough grips, desperate to get to her daughter. "_PLEASE!_" she pleaded, her voice broken and disheartened at the sight of Jeannie dangling from Crabbe's clutches. "Don't be so rough with her! She's just a little one!"

Severus let out an exacerbated, loud snarl and, using what strength he could, lunged at Crabbe Sr., his self-composure gone. He suspected he would not get far, but his mind compelled him onward at the sound of Jeannie's horrible shrieks.

"Goddamn you!" he growled loudly, but he was not fast enough.

The casting of the Cruciatus Curse rang over the stillness of the winter air, and Hermione gasped and squirmed about madly. "_No!_" she screamed, but it was too late.

Hermione and her daughters watched Severus collapse onto his knees, then his back. His body proceeded to jerk this way and that, as if he were having some sort a fit. A few painful, unnatural cries escaped his lips, though he tried to suppress them, the electric shocks far too great for even someone of his power to stifle.

Lily reacted and stomped on Avery's foot as hard as she could. The Death Eater let out a yelp and momentarily loosened his grip—enough for Lily to make an escape—and she plunged towards Severus. She called out to him but then was stunned by the female witch still standing near Hailey. Lily fell into the snow, gripped in a leg lock.

Surina tried to escape, too, but Avery had his arms so tightly woven around her now that she could hardly move. Jeannie had stopped screaming long enough to witness her father's struggle, watching the curse take hold in a stunned silence.

For an agonizing minute or two, Severus thrashed this way and that, his mouth opening and shutting amidst the pains convulsing through his body like an electric current. It was too much for Hermione, who called out several hopeless pleas for the curse upon her husband to end but to no avail.

Avery tossed Surina to another male member of their group and stomped over to his former housemate, now overcome and powerless. The Unforgivable Curse ceased at last and Severus finally lay still, staring up into Avery's scornful eyes that conveyed no remorse for what was being done to him or his family.

"Why, Avery?" Severus managed through a hoarse whisper that alarmed Hermione. "_Why?_"

Avery cocked his head to one side, as if the question were the most curious he had ever received, and a smile emerged on his bony, pallid visage. He slunk down before his fellow Slytherin and spoke to him quietly, in an exceedingly gentle fashion, only his words were not kind at all.

"Because you never paid for your crimes like the rest of us, Severus. Surely, you must realize how easy and comfortable you've had it these past nineteen years while the rest of us have suffered hour after hour, day after day, while you have roamed free. This is payback for what the rest of us went through that you didn't, and should have. It's high time you paid for your betrayal to the Dark Lord! For your lies and deceit to us all! And you _will_ pay, Severus... _Believe me, you will..._"

* * *

><p>The family Apparated inside of an initially unrecognizable dwelling. The place was dark and poorly lit—purposely so, Severus easily predicted—and the Snape family was dragged down a series of gloomy, cramped corridors. The place was expansive, wherever they were, and contained intricate detailing everywhere they looked. It had to be a mansion, both Severus and Hermione concluded, but the Malfoys'? It hardly looked as Severus or Hermione remembered it, and yet, traces of that familiar, elegant dwelling were marked from every direction.<p>

Hermione's frantic mind had been racing ever since she and her family were whisked away. When would Harry, Ginny, and others realize they were gone? All the lights were still on at the house, there were footprints in the snow—_Unless they took care of that before they left?_—and Severus's hearing was two days away.

If they did not show, would the Ministry come snooping? Would they think the family had made a run for it? Would they even realize that they had been taken against their will? Harry and the Aurors Office would surely go looking for them, would they not?

Hermione, Severus, and the girls continued to struggle against their captors. They had no idea who had their wands anymore or what had been done with them. Too many had swarmed and surrounded the family, pushing and kicking them this way and that.

Hailey was carried by a Death Eater just in front of her parents, though the man seemed disgusted to be touching her and did not treat her with care. He grumbled disapprovingly under his breath and was hardly mindful whenever her legs hit the wall as they turned a corner. The man's selfishness made Severus hiss and curl his upper lip.

Hailey whimpered a few times, as did Jeannie, but Lily and Surina were mute, too stunned over what was happening to breathe a word. Every so often they chanced a glance back at their parents lagging a few feet behind, but the Death Eaters would shove them forward and utter various threats each time they turned their heads.

"Take the children to the cellar!" someone commanded amongst the group.

Lily, Surina, and Jeannie instantly started to scream and holler, not wanting to be separated from their parents. They called out to them helplessly, though Hailey could manage only a soft cry. Severus and Hermione made one last attempt to ward off the Death Eaters, but they were not able to fidget or move much.

"Don't hurt them!" Severus snarled, his eyes bearing all the hysteria manifesting within. "They've done nothing! Don't harm them!"

Hermione's lips quivered at the panic she witnessed in her girls' faces as they were led away, but she managed to call out beyond the darkness where they disappeared. "It'll be all right! Don't worry, girls! It'll be fine!"

The children's individual cries died away, leaving an eerie silence where they had stood. Hermione turned to her husband, now hunched forward and solemn, his head hung low with his hair curtaining his face.

_Was he all right? Was he still in pain? What was he thinking?_

"Severus!" she whispered, fraught with worry. "Severus, listen to me—"

"Shut it, Mudblood," the wizard holding her threatened. He leaned down and breathed into her air, "Or we'll use the Cruciatus Curse on your husband again!"

Hermione's shoulders tensed and she instantly drew in a breath, afraid to say another word. What she had witnessed earlier—the Unforgivable Curse being used on Severus—was imprinted in her mind and, she lamented, had to be in her daughters' thoughts as well.

She bit her lip hard and found herself being thrust forward into a darkened room. Severus and Viktor followed in behind her, and the place became exceedingly confined once several Death Eaters filled the small space around them. There were not as many as before, which somewhat lessened Hermione's nerves. She suspected they must be standing guard elsewhere. Fewer wizards meant a greater chance of escape, and the clever witch continued to scan every possible opportunity around them, but she did not find much of anything that could aid a break away. She hoped Severus was considering likewise, but he had become so quiet and withdrawn that she had no way of telling for sure.

Hermione, Severus, and Viktor were forced onto their knees with wands pointed at the back of their heads, necks, or shoulders. Avery was the last member to enter the room, and he stretched his arms out before a lit fireplace and surveyed his prisoners thoughtfully. He turned to a wizard standing by the door.

"Amycus," he stated with an unnerving calmness, and the man named Amycus Carrow stepped forward.

Hermione was shocked and let out a small gasp. The Death Eater looked exactly as she remembered him, if only more worn in the face. Her suspicions of who the female witch might be were confirmed when the woman removed her hood as well. She was Amycus's twin sister, Alecto, and both had served at Hogwarts under Severus when he was Headmaster. Their illegal torturing methods back then were most debilitating for Severus, who witnessed much of what they did, and yet, could do nothing about it at the time without the risk of blowing his cover as a double agent.

Hermione turned to Severus to soak in his reaction. He was equally astounded and locked eyes with her for a moment.

"Send word to Lucius that we've captured the Snape family, and send Viktor to the uppermost cellar."

"Vhat?" Viktor snapped, his eyes widening. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Keeping you hostage, of course," Alecto declared with a foul laugh, and several wizards sniggered in agreement. "Lucius will want to thank you personally for your services."

Viktor gaped at Avery, who Severus determined was the ringleader of the group in Lucius's absence. "This vas not part of the bargain! You promised to let me go free if I assisted you! You promised to leave me and my family in peace!"

Avery's return stare was cold and unpardonable. "Change of plans," he murmured with a gleam in his brown eyes that made Hermione's breath quicken.

Viktor was suddenly dragged out of the room by Amycus and another Death Eater who kept his hood up. The Bulgarian's pleas for release followed him down the hallway before they eventually died away.

Severus's thoughts turned to Hermione and his daughters. What would these wretched fiends want from his family? They wanted him, yes, but what else? Hermione was a Muggle witch, so their treatment towards her would be unforgivable. Would they torture her and the girls?

_Of course they will, you old fool!_ his mind berated him. _They used to inflict pain all the time on wizards for nothing more than mere amusement. They'll do the same to the girls and to Hermione... You know what they're capable of. So think, goddamn it!_

Amycus returned a minute later with his sleeve rolled up. The Dark Mark on his arm was visible but faded, just like Severus's own. Hermione focused in on it immediately, more than a little ruffled by the recollection of what the Mark had once meant. It was not active and had, thankfully, not been since Lord Voldemort's demise, but the image was enough to also heighten Severus's already rattled nerves. It sickened him to look upon, so he turned his gaze away.

"Lucius should be here any minute," Amycus said to Avery.

"He's at the Ministry," Avery replied. "He may be longer than we anticipated. Nothing can trace back to him, you understand?"

_What are they talking about? Their escape?_ Hermione wanted to ask but refrained. _Lucius must have set them free... But how?_

"Do you think Shacklebolt and the others will bite?" the wizard with the deep voice behind Severus questioned.

Avery shrugged, unfazed. "Perhaps. The Minister is not on our side though, so keep that in mind. And he's smart, unfortunately."

"There's the Wizengamot though," another wizard's voice stated from the shadows, "and Babington."

"Babington has already proved to be most advantageous to us." Avery smirked and eyed Severus with malicious intent. "When in doubt, use the Imperius Curse."

A series of wicked, soft cackling reverberated around the room. Hermione's caramel orbs flickered when she was distracted by the voice of Severus in her head.

_Hermione!_

She tried to remain composed at hearing his voice. She knew Legilimency but hadn't used it in ages. She had not communicated with Severus in such a way since the war, but made every effort she could to reply.

_Severus? What are we going to do?_

_Stay calm. Don't give them any reason to harm you. The girls are in the cellar, off of the door to the left outside of this room._

_Yes, I know._

_You somehow have to get to them._

_Severus, how? We're surrounded and there will be more down there!_

_We'll have to wait for the opportune moment. That man to your right has our wands._

Hermione carefully peered over out of the corner of her eye and, indeed, saw their wands peeking out of the wizard's pocket. It immediately excited her, but she had no way of moving. Even shuffling her weight was too risky.

_If you could reach them..._

_My hands are bound, Severus! How do you expect me to get them?_

_I'm working on that—_

"Shall we have some fun with this one a while?"

An eager man next to Avery stepped forward and removed his hood. He had a shaved, dark blonde head, strong features, and was young. He had to be in his early to mid-twenties, but Severus could not account for who he was. Was he the son of a Death Eater? One of Severus's old housemates, perhaps? He must be...

"Not yet, Ramsey," Avery said passively. "Wait for Lucius."

"But she—"

"There will be plenty of time, I assure you. You'll have your fun."

Alecto smiled at the younger man rather seductively and placed an arm around his robust shoulders, "And _I_ will show you how..."

Hermione gulped and tried not to visibly show her fears about what these people might do. She remembered being tortured by the late, nasty Bellatrix Lestrange when she was eighteen at Malfoy Manor, and it was a horrifying, nightmarish experience. A life-altering moment that she would never forget...

Sweat broke out on her brow, but then she heard Severus's heated growl pervade the hushed room. Many of them turned to the professor positioned on his knees, his hands bound behind his back, and the intense hatefulness etched in his eyes engulfed any former emotion.

It was the look of a Death Eater: an enraged, misguided individual who thirsted for blood, destruction, and death. Ramsey seemed to be the only one who responded nervously to Severus's stone cold glare, and he stepped back to where he had been previously.

_Severus!_ Hermione pleaded. _Don't! It's not worth it! They'll hurt you again!_

Severus dark eyelashes fluttered. He was about to say something foul to Avery and the swine who had threatened his wife, but he lost the chance. The door swung open and Lucius Malfoy strutted in with his trademark robes and Slytherin cane. He did not address anyone individually, only scanned the room to take in the faces of everyone present. He caught sight of Severus and Hermione pinned to the floor and a delighted smile formed at the corners of his mouth. He removed his leather gloves and turned to address Avery, who looked rather homely by comparison to the suave, fashionable Lucius.

"Babington and the others are prepping," Lucius stated with a triumphant smirk. "Everything's set."

"Babington will move in then?"

"Yes, when we're ready."

"_Lucius!_" Severus snarled aggressively, clenching his teeth.

Lucius turned to Severus most casually, which only infuriated him more. The unnatural temperature in his chest began to rise again, and Severus fought to maintain his composure. He could feel the center of his upper body contracting, as well as a constriction in his lungs.

Lucius stepped forward and raised his eyebrows. "Ahhh, Severus," he whispered in an icy tone, "how good of you to join us."

"Why are you doing this? What the devil has gotten into you?"

Severus stared up at his one-time good friend, a person who had had his back in times of trouble, a man whose son he swore an Unbreakable Vow to protect, but, to his dismay, that wizard was gone. Lucius looked down at him with an unforgivable, removed countenance. There was no sign of regret or hint of reservation in his fierce blue eyes. He was lost to Severus entirely.

"I told you that you would pay for your pro-Mudblood sentiments, Severus," he proclaimed softly, "and, so, you shall..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	41. The Beginning of Things

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS shippers. As previously mentioned, these next several chapters are not exactly "enjoyable" material, but they are also filled with plenty of angst, action, and important plot disclosures.**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: The Beginning of Things<strong>

The Snape children huddled together in a dark, damp cellar that cast eerie shadows along the walls. They could see their breath in the air and were grateful to at least have their coats. Surina was surprised _those_ were not taken from them, too. She enfolded her arms around Jeannie, who had no coat or shoes and was surveying the place curiously, though her black eyes were enlarged with trepidation.

Lily was hunched over Hailey, who was still immobile on the cold floor that wet her curls and chilled her limbs. Though she wanted to shiver, she seemed to lack the capacity, except for in her lips. Lily reacted and wove Hailey's coat tighter around her delicate frame. Her fetching, brown eyes considered her sibling's condition, not sure what to do. Being wandless was more debilitating than Lily would have ever imagined.

"Hailey," she whispered, "can you feel my weight against your legs at all?"

"N - No," Hailey sniveled. "Wh - Where are we?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Mum? Dad?"

"They're upstairs still, I think. I can hear some general mumbling, but that's all."

"Is Da - Dad all right?"

Lily chanced a glance at Surina and Jeannie, who were watching them both with their similarly handsome features. Surina's brow furrowed and she clutched Jeannie into a more secure embrace.

"He's fine, Hailey," Surina offered quietly. "Don't worry. We're going to get out of here."

"Wh - Why is this happening? What d - did Dad do?"

Again, Lily and Surina locked eyes with one another, suspecting what the other was thinking but too apprehensive to say aloud. _His past_. Hailey was no fool either, and her eyes searched her oldest sister's pretty face, wrought with concern.

"What will they do - do to us?" Hailey breathed, her mouth quivering against the cold and their situation.

Lily did not want to answer, and she had never felt more terrified than she did now. Not even that unforgettable day during her first year when her father had drawn his wand on her—though she knew it was an accident and an unforgivable regret of his—had she been this afraid.

"I - I don't know, sis, but hang in there. Mum or Dad will come for us. I know it."

Lily's words felt alien in her mouth. She hardly believed what she was saying, even though she was well-attuned to her parents' capabilities. She always felt safe with them—especially her father, whose very presence indicated 'Protector' or 'Guardian'—but without them here in this godforsaken cellar, where they would surely freeze to death if someone did not come for them soon, her confidence in her parents was waning, along with her capacity to remain calm.

"That man, Avery," Surina spoke up, "he was one of Dad's best friends at one time, wasn't he? And a Death Eater... I remember seeing him in some of Dad's memories."

Lily nodded, and Hailey turned her head slowly towards Surina, recalling the evil man from one of the memories she had seen, too. Jeannie was silent and rather serene, holding to her sister's sweater as Surina kept them both bundled underneath her coat for warmth.

"Scorpius must know something! I hope he comes! I need to talk to that slimy git!"

"I suspect he probably does, sis," Lily replied in a hushed, sad tone.

Hailey whimpered a little. "I t - told you he was n - no good, Surina..."

Surina's red lips came together to form a small pout and her face sunk. She did not want to think on the boy who had supposedly been her friend for so many years. Did he know about this whole elaborate plot to take her and her family hostage? Did he know that Lucius Malfoy was planning to do something to her father? To all of them? Had he _really_ betrayed her trust?

"Well, when I _do_ see him," Surina snarled just as the Potions Master would have done, "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

><p>"How many of you escaped? What's this all about? You can't just want revenge on me, Lucius. There must be more to it than that."<p>

Severus wanted to delay the torture as long as possible. He was already aware of the answers to his questions, but anything to detain the Death Eaters from hurting Hermione or his children would suffice.

"Well, you have been our highest priority for nearly twenty years, Severus," Lucius declared with an odious smile, "but you're correct; it is more than just _you_—"

"_Then what is it?_"

"I would have thought that was obvious?"

Severus gnashed his teeth and twisted about in his restraints. "Is your hatred for Muggle-borns witches and wizards still so great, even after your imprisonment? After your family name was tarnished? Why would you keep this up? Why do you keep up the pretense that you are somehow above and beyond the law, Lucius? It's mad!"

"My sentiments about pureblood supremacy have always been clear, Severus. I've never hidden or cowered from my own beliefs, unlike _some_."

Severus ignored the obvious jab. "And the poisons?"

Lucius's piercing stare scanned Severus's face slowly, deliberately. "What about them?" he purred.

"_You_ signed my name on those phials, didn't you? Morticaine takes months to brew, and to make multiple types of poisonous potions, that takes a considerable amount of time as well. You've had these attacks in the works for years, haven't you?"

Lucius sneered deliciously, relishing in the professor's revelations. "And if I have?"

Severus's eyebrows came together at receiving confirmation of what he had suspected. He opened his mouth to chastise Lucius, but his fellow Slytherin spoke first.

"I've had plenty of help. It was quite simple, really, to brew those poisons. I just needed extra pairs of hands." He glanced about the room, and a few muffled sniggers responded back. "_Several_ extra hands, in fact. Have you forgotten, Severus, that I, too, was once exceedingly well-versed in the art of Potion-making? You weren't the only highly prized student of Slughorn's, you arrogant fool. Have you really become so forgetful, my old friend?"

"I do not forget," Severus snarled bitterly. "But I don't understand..."

"_What?_" Lucius snapped, growing irritated.

"Why go through these elaborate motions to have me sent to Azkaban, Lucius? Why didn't you just come for me yourself?"

Lucius waved his hand at Severus as if he were a tedious house-elf. "Enough with your questions! I've paid for my crimes on a level you never have, Severus! My family's been through enough! It's high time that _you_ paid your dues!"

"Lucius," Severus breathed as several wizards began to grumble around him, undoubtedly annoyed with the professor's probing, "you have a family. You care about them, I _know_ you do. Think of _their_ welfare, for Merlin's sake!"

"I said _ENOUGH!_"

Severus fell back in defeat, hanging his head a bit. Then he heard Avery shuffle beside Lucius, and Hermione contorted a bit in her captor's clutches, a small movement that caught Severus's attention.

"How could you go off and marry a Mudblood?" Avery spat, staring Hermione up and down with absolute contempt before addressing Severus again. "_You!_ Of us all! You were the Dark Lord's most trusted servant! His most loyal follower! We all trusted you! _I_ thought you were one of us! I never thought you capable of something so... So revolting! _HOW COULD YOU?_"

"Avery—" Lucius hissed, but he was interrupted.

"I've waited nineteen years to ask these questions, Lucius! And I've waited long enough! SOD OFF!"

Avery gave Lucius a formidable look before he pointed his wand directly at Severus. Hermione lurched and darted her big eyes between the enraged, frightening-looking Death Eater and her defenseless husband. Severus, however, did not bat an eyelash as Avery advanced towards him.

"You will answer me, you son of a bitch!"

"What's the point?"

The acidic tone of Severus's reply and his seemingly unafraid countenance caught his former friend off guard. Avery lost sense of his anger for a split second before he aimed his wand at Severus's chest, exacerbated beyond comprehension.

"FINE! We'll do this _my_ way then!"

"Avery—" Lucius tried again, though he was hardly in any way sympathetic or demanding. He seemed to be finding enjoyment in Avery's outrage.

"_CRUCIO!_"

There was much rambunctious laughter as Severus suddenly doubled over onto the uneven floorboards, twisting in agony. Hermione screamed and begged them to stop but received a fierce smack across the face from Alecto. The two women stared each other down with the utmost hate, but Hermione could hardly focus on the wicked witch for long. The sight of Severus's body thrashing helplessly against the violent pain being thrust upon him made her want to cry at the top of her lungs, if it would have made any difference.

"SEVERUS! Stop it, would you? _PLEASE!_"

"How dare you address any of us, you ugly wench!"

A man from behind her pulled hard at her hair and forced her head in the direction of Severus's shaking form, pressing her to watch. Hermione did not want to look away, but she did not want to bear witness to the horrors of Severus's inflictions either. She just wanted it to stop. _Now_.

"PLEASE!" she implored again, ignoring the threats of those around her. "I'll do anything you want! Anything at all! Please, STOP!"

"Anything we want?" Lucius repeated with a smile that made Hermione wish her hands were free. She would have torn him to pieces with her bare hands if she could. "That's quite a proposal..."

"Herm - ione!" Severus rasped, hardly able to speak amidst the pangs convulsing through his every limb. "No!"

Avery jerked his wand and cruelly sent the curse shooting through Severus's body all over again. Severus threw back his head and let out a startling cry of torment, much to Hermione's terror.

When Avery finally lowered his wand after another round of maltreatment, Severus heaved himself onto his stomach and lay still, the only movement being that of his ribcage expanding and contracting laboriously. The sound of his difficult breaths startled Hermione to hear, and she was desperate to get to him somehow. She shoved herself forward but was easily thrown back by the wizard holding tight to her arms.

"She's a pistol, this one!"

"They never learn," sighed another in a dismissive tone. "Stupid Mudbloods..."

Hermione tuned out their insults, too concerned for Severus to care. "Let him alone! Please! You've done enough!"

"If you can't stomach this," Avery cautioned, still smirking, "then you're in for a rough ride, _Granger_."

"_It's Mrs. Snape!_ I no longer answer to that name!"

"You think you can just wash your filthy Mudblood surname away because you're married?" Ramsey asked, half-sniggering. His tone, however, did not match his insult, and his projection was much weaker than the others.

"You don't know anything!" Hermione spat back, trying not to focus on Severus's obvious trembling. "You don't know Severus or me! You're absolutely clueless and simpleminded!"

"Hermione..." Severus pleaded to her through a cracked voice. "Stop..."

"Severus Snape consorting with Mudbloods." Avery exposed his rotten teeth and, for a moment, appeared on the verge of truly becoming sick. His words cut the air like a knife. "How utterly repulsive and contemptible."

"_YOU_ ARE REPULSIVE!" Hermione declared with an assertiveness none of the Death Eaters anticipated, and the laughter in the room died. "THE WHOLE PATHETIC LOT OF YOU!"

Severus wanted to shut Hermione up, beg her to remain quiet, but he knew her too well to make such unreasonable demands. He was desperate to rise and go to her aid, but the Unforgivable Curse, which had been cast twice now on his body, left his already fragile state worse than before. He was still trying to catch his breath and when he attempted to rise without the use of his arms, as they were still tied behind his back, he simply collapsed back onto the hard floor.

Avery and a few others rounded on Hermione, sticking their hideous faces in front of her. She still could not make out all of them, but one thing was clear: they all detested her completely. She was nothing to them and would soon regret her outburst.

"We'll see who's pathetic when this is all over!" snarled Avery, and the others concurred like a rippling wave that echoed around her.

"That's enough," came Lucius's defining voice, and everyone backed away and gave him their attention. "We still have much work to do, and we have only two days to prep Severus for his hearing."

"_Prep?_" Severus's black head rose slightly. "Whatever for?"

"We want you to be properly primed for your hearing, my old friend."

Lucius's words were careful and deliberate, allowing their weight to sink into the professor's brain. Severus slunk back onto the floor, sighing heavily. He had dark suspicions of what the Death Eaters might do, but he had not wanted to reflect on the particulars.

"The next several days will be an adventure for you and your offspring," the wizard with the deep voice behind Severus stated quietly, drawing closer.

Severus tilted his head up towards Lucius but was met with a cold, unfeeling regard. His sable eyes pleaded with Lucius, searching for any sign of empathy that the man once possessed, but there was none. There was nothing but a vacuum behind the blue eyes that loomed down at him. For the first time, Severus witnessed what the magnitude of war had truly done to his old friend—how damaging it had been—and he knew to dissuade would be unwise, not to mention futile.

"You...monster..." he wheezed.

"Oh, that remains to be seen, Severus. And you shall see..."

* * *

><p>The girls' heads, except for Hailey's, shot up when they heard the hair-raising screams of their mother, faint at first but growing louder. Lily sprung to her feet and ran to where a panel of thick bars was, followed by a heavy metal door. The place was much like a jailhouse, only it was too old, beat up, and deserted to be such.<p>

"Mum!" she hollered, praying Hermione would hear her.

"NO! Leave Severus alone, I beg you!" she heard her mother crying, emotionally overwrought. "Where are you taking me? Where are my children? LET GO!"

Lily clutched the bars and planted her face between them, staring at a shadowed door with no window. "Mum! We're here! _WE'RE HERE!_"

But then Lily suddenly jumped back, shrieking in pain. The bars had grown hot and turned a fiery, glowing red, burning Lily's skin. She breathed quickly and waited for the pain to pass as the bars returned to their normal grayish hue.

Jeannie whined and buried her face in Surina's chest. Surina tried to hush her unsuccessfully, her dark eyes frantic at hearing both Lily and her mother's desperate shouts. Surina had never heard such cries from her mother before. They were piercing and put her stomach in knots.

"Mum! We're down here! In the cellar!"

Some shuffling and heated exchanges from the wizards dragging Hermione to her confinement could vaguely be heard, followed by a call to Lily and Surina that was clear as day. It made the children's hearts leap into their throats.

"Lily? Surina? Girls? I'm here! I'M HERE!"

"_Mummy!_" Jeannie wailed, tears cascading down her cheeks as her arms extended to the metal door that blocked her from her mother.

"I'll come for you!" they heard Hermione screech, her tone filled with longing as her voice began to fade. "I'll come for you! I promise! I'm coming! Hold on...!"

"Mum?" Lily called out, no longer hearing her mother, and she immediately panicked. "MUM!"

Lily turned around, her face white as a ghost. Jeannie continued to sob softly against Surina, who hugged and rocked her back and forth to calm her down. Hailey remained motionless on the floor but managed to move her head.

"What do you think they're doing to Mum and Dad?" Hailey asked hesitantly.

"Don't think like that, Hailey!" Lily huffed with more force than she meant to.

The dingy place grew uncomfortably quiet again, the only sound for some time being the muffled voices coming from a few floors above. Then footsteps progressed towards the metal door. Surina instinctively grabbed Jeannie tighter, and Lily hunched over Hailey in an attempt to shield her from whoever was approaching.

The heavy door unlocked and two male wizards sauntered in, removing the hot bars with a wave of their wands. Their hoods were down, displaying their crooked faces. The one was very tall and gaunt—Amycus—while the other was considerably younger with a square-shaped face and protruding jaw.

"Hello, pretties," the younger addressed them with creepy affection.

All four Snapes drew back, taking in deep gulps of air. They pinned themselves to their spots, not stirring an inch, as they were too scared to make a move. Their eyes alone told the men how petrified they were.

Amycus turned casually to the two dark-haired girls against the wall and scrutinized them curiously. Their resemblance to the Potions Master was uncanny, indeed, and that characteristic alone seemed to be enough to satisfy whatever he wanted.

"We'll start with the littlest one, I think. That should break him a bit."

Surina jolted and clung to Jeannie as the powerful young wizard stomped over to her. He scowled at the handsome youth as he reached down to pry Jeannie from her arms, which were not nearly strong enough to fight him off.

"No! Please—" Surina started as Jeannie shrieked in terror.

The youngest Snape was snatched up by her hair once more, her arms flailing about wildly as she struggled against the man's grasp. Her face was red from her desperate, high-pitched screams, and the sheer volume of her cries made the Death Eaters flinch.

"Shut her up, Pierre!" Amycus snarled with his arms crossed.

The Death Eater named Pierre gave one sour look to the toddler and then smacked her hard across the face. Jeannie went rigid, stunned, and did not reopen her mouth. The only response she managed was to shake uncontrollably as a result of being struck with such force. Lily, Surina, and Hailey were horrified, but there was nothing they could do as she was led away quickly, without time for them to think or react.

"Jeannie!" Lily pleaded as the bars reappeared and the door slammed. "NO! Please! Don't hurt her!"

* * *

><p>Another young-looking wizard entered the room where Severus laid on the ground, his arms now unbound. Hermione had been dragged from the room a few minutes ago, and her horrible cries were on repeat in Severus's mind.<p>

Where was she taken? Where were his children? He had to get them...

Lucius had removed the magical bindings around his wrists, seeing as he was too indisposed now to rise, let alone escape. The skin around Severus's wrists was also beginning to melt, on account of the heat of the ropes, a rather disgusting detail Lucius grew tired of quickly.

Now that he was unbound, this should have been his opportunity to do something. _Anything_. But it would not have been smart, Severus gathered, regardless.

_Get up, Severus!_ his conscience berated him, despite the indescribable pain in every limb. He could not remember when he had last taken his tonics, but the lack of medicine combined with several incantations of the Cruciatus Curse had left him winded and feeble. _For Merlin's sake, GET UP!_

Severus struggled to raise himself again when Viktor Krum suddenly emerged in the room, hauled by the younger wizard who had entered first and the other with the deep voice whom Severus vaguely recognized. He had addressed Severus several times and dragged him into this room initially, but never removed his hood.

"Vhat are you doing?" Viktor asked, clearly frightened. The older Death Eater threw him to the floor, and, for a moment, Viktor and Severus locked eyes on one another.

"I wanted the opportunity to thank you, Mr. Krum," Lucius purred. "As I understand it, you did quite a job this evening in distracting the Snapes so that we could enter the property more easily _and_ capture the children, all within acceptable timing. Well done, my good man."

"That's hardly any reason to thank me!" Viktor mumbled, looking away from Severus in shame. "Vhat choice did I haff?"

"None," stated Ramsey, and an echo of mean-spirited agreement reverberated from the circle of spectators.

"Well," Lucius progressed around the hunched over Bulgarian as Severus watched, "it would seem that you have fulfilled your purpose then, Mr. Krum. Your services are no longer required." Lucius returned to the fireplace and glanced to the wizard with the deep voice, "Make it quick, Mulciber."

Severus instantly stiffened at the name. The man had once been one of Severus's closest friends—along with Lucius and Avery—whilst they attended Hogwarts together. To Severus, Mulciber had always been the most sadistic of the three, and his particular knowledge and skill with the Imperius Curse, both during the wars but also when they were mere students, often plagued Severus's mind. He recalled Mulciber using the jinx on Mary Macdonald, one of Lily Evans's good friends, when they were just teenagers. Mulciber seemed to lack any capacity for compassion, even then, and Severus often questioned the swine's regard for anyone's lives, including those of his supposed friends.

Severus hardly believed his eyes when he peered up and saw traces of his housemate in the Death Eater's face once his hood was finally removed. Mulciber was lifeless, tired, and ragged. His hair was still short and there was grey stubble lining his jaw. He did not look at Severus; his dreadful eyes, void of any emotion, stared only at the Bulgarian Seeker with one purpose in mind: termination.

"Are - Are you sure?" came Ramsey's unanticipated question, causing all to eye the young recruit contemptuously. He was certainly the only member who showed any signs of reservations about killing the poor chap.

"Of course, Ramsey!" Lucius snorted and surveyed him with general disregard. "Why? Having second thoughts?"

Mulciber and Avery's dangerous sniggers immediately prompted Ramsey's quick reply, "No!"

"Very well. Continue, Mulciber."

Viktor spooked as the intimidating wizard advanced on him with his wand. He wanted to speak, to beg for his life, but was far too stupefied to even manage one word. Severus could hardly stand it and wanted to turn away—just as he wished to the many other times he encountered death and could do nothing—but the morbid realism of mortality, that final moment, compelled him to look, perhaps as some sort of punishment for his own crimes. He must watch because this is what his lousy self deserved.

Why did _he_ have to bear witness to another senseless murder; the taking of an innocent life? Severus sulked with a heavy sigh and stretched his neck out to whisper across the gap that divided him from Viktor, speaking to the broken scapegoat who had never really wanted to harm his family.

"Viktor..." The Bulgarian turned to Severus, as if in slow motion, his eyes wide and frightened. "I'm sorry..."

Mulciber snarled at Severus's small dose of empathy and hurled his wand in a circular motion before aiming it squarely at his target. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" he bellowed.

A green light erupted, momentarily filling up the room before it diminished as quickly as it came. Severus shut his eyes and heard a massive thud come from where Viktor Krum had been kneeling a moment ago. When he opened his eyes again, and took in the corpse of the famous Bulgarian Seeker on the floor, his final expression of terror permanently inscribed on his now lifeless face, he wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.

Severus stared into the man's dead visage for what felt like an eternity, soaking in the reality of where he was and, he feared, what was to come. Viktor Krum was dead, and Severus Snape could do nothing. Looking into the wizard's stiff, dark eyes, Severus's chest constricted. He sensed himself staring into his own future; or, worse, that of Hermione or his children...

"Dispose of the body," came Avery's soft command from somewhere on the edge of Severus's awareness.

In an instant, Viktor's body was removed from the scene, as if he had never been there. Severus remained glued to the floor, unable to shift one way or the other, even though his mind was active, spinning with thoughts of the worst kind.

Severus lay still amongst the many Death Eaters in the darkened room, both young and old, who towered over his still-breathing frame with a resolution in their eyes that conveyed to Severus only one message: that escape—_life_—was erasable.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	42. Trial and Error

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS readers. Moving right along... Another angst and action-filled chapter awaits. Please bear in mind that these next several chapters contain lots of overlapping, with different scenes sometimes taking place at the same time. Hopefully I've executed it in a manner that makes sense.  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter contains violence.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Trial and Error<strong>

Though he had witnessed death countless times before, Severus still found the severity of one's final moments crippling. On the outside, he was numb and reserved, but within, such images tore at his gut. It had never grown easier, even during those dark days of war. He masked his true reaction too well for any of the Death Eaters to uncover, even now, and in spite of, his current incapacitated state.

Severus closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the pain, attempting to drive away the memory of Viktor Krum's last moments from his mind, when his black eyes shot open at hearing the faint cries of a familiar, small voice.

_Jeannie._

He stirred ever so slightly, incapable of raising his head much at all. Amycus and Pierre strutted in with Jeannie dangling like a plush doll. She was crying softly, wet tears streaming down her cheeks.

With one disgusted look, Pierre tossed her onto the floor. She hit the ground hard but instantly scooted away from him, spotting her father's dark mass lying a few feet away. She crawled to Severus and threw herself against him, trembling and burying her face in his coat.

_Daddy!_ she whimpered to him in his mind, a feat his other daughters were, as yet, unaware of.

_It's all right, sweetheart. It will be all right. Stay calm._

_I want to leave! I want to go home!_

_I know—_

_That m - man slapped me._ She chanced a quick glance at Pierre before shutting her eyes again, burying her head in Severus's cravat. _He - He's really mean, Daddy._

Severus kept an arm tightly woven around Jeannie's crumpled figure, but not for long. Avery shot a spell that separated the two from one another with a quick burst of light. Jeannie flew back towards Lucius and Avery, nearly tumbling onto their shoes, and whimpered for Severus. He snarled, aggravated to no end. He made the effort to crawl to her, but Mulciber's wand tossed him onto his back with a hard thud. He could feel the rough splinters of the wood beneath him digging into his vertebrae and winced at the sharp pains they brought.

"Leave her alone!" he gasped as he attempted to roll onto his side.

Jeannie was curled up in a ball on the floor. She was utterly petrified and shaking uncontrollably. Her arms were over her head to block out all the scary individuals looming down upon her. They all seemed rather morbidly curious about the mysterious toddler.

Mulciber stepped forward and squatted down before Jeannie, cocking his head to one side. His mere proximity to her made Severus nauseous.

"Don't touch her!" he growled.

"You don't call the shots, remember?" Crabbe Sr.'s sinister voice spoke from behind him. Severus suddenly jolted as the Cruciatus Curse was cast on him another time.

Jeannie wailed louder than before at the sight of her father's torture. "Daddy! Please! Stop it! No, no, no! STOP!" She shook her midnight curls back and forth and covered her face with her hands.

"Hush," Mulciber purred to her, extending his bony fingers out to whisk away a few curls from her moistened cheeks.

The curse ended, and Severus's breathing grew noisy and difficult. He shifted about and clenched his jaw at seeing Mulciber eying Jeannie with an unnerving focus, a dangerous look he remembered from long ago. The dirty old man licked his lips as he surveyed her diminutive features.

"Get - away - from her!" Severus rasped, more desperate than he had ever been in his life.

Mulciber rotated his head and locked eyes with Severus for the first time that evening. His yellow teeth smiled malevolently as he whispered a resounding, "No," and pointed his wand at Jeannie, lying helpless beneath him. "_Diffindo_."

Jeannie began to scream as Mulciber's severing charm cut and tore at, first, her garments, and then her skin underneath. Severus flung himself forward, his pupils shrinking in response to Jeannie's unwarranted suffering.

"_NO!_" he crowed, his cry long and anguished.

Mulciber continued to project an evil grin as Jeannie hollered in pain. Severus's eyebrows came together in a panic. He tried to ignore the excruciating pangs that fought him with every movement. It was Jeannie's cries that pushed him forward despite everything. No one seemed to stop him this time, instead taking undisguised pleasure in watching the once powerful wizard now clawing his way pitifully across the floor whilst his daughter shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Stop!" he tried to scream, but his voice was hoarse. "She's only a child, Mulciber! _ENOUGH!_"

"Since when did age ever matter to _you_, Severus?" the Death Eater asked far too casually, considering the magnitude of Jeannie's cries. "We used to do this all the time, remember? Can't stomach it anymore? Have we gone soft?"

Ramsey leaned forward, hesitant, but then whispered to Avery and Lucius, loud enough for Severus and the others to hear, "Don't you think that's enough?"

Lucius had his head turned away, and was the only one aside from Ramsey who appeared relatively uncomfortable with the scene taking place. Before anyone could reprimand the young man, however, Mulciber swished his wand, and Severus shrunk back in horror at the deep gashes that cut across Jeannie's skin. The sweatshirt and pants she had been wearing were literally torn to shreds, and her milk-white skin was peeking through with defined, red slashes all over her little body.

"_Jeannie!_"

Severus pulled himself up by the elbows in the hopes of propelling himself forward, using as much manpower as he could; but it was not enough, and his arms quickly gave out. Jeannie unexpectedly lunged forward and scurried into his embrace, throwing her arms around his neck. Mulciber stared on, quite put out with the speed Jeannie had used to get away.

Severus flung his cloak over his daughter and cradled her close. The ferocious glare he gave Mulciber brought no ill reaction from the Death Eater, who simply continued to stare at the elusive child in the professor's arms with a mixture of curiosity and disdain.

"No matter!" Alecto squealed. "How 'bout it, Mulciber?"

Mulciber bowed his head and stood up straight, his wand aimed at Jeannie's silhouette, outlined underneath Severus's cloak. Severus, however, could read the devilish man's mind easily and hurled himself over top of Jeannie so that his back was facing Mulciber, just as the curse was cast.

"_Crucio!_" Mulciber uttered, but the curse hit the wrong target, though no one seemed to care that much.

Severus began convulsing all over again. Jeannie was paralyzed as she watched her father's face contort in agony mere inches from her own. He heaved and all but collapsed on top of her as the curse went on for well over a minute.

_Daddy!_ she screamed in his mind, though the pain was too great for him to hear her properly or reply. All he could do was shake and suppress his cries. _DADDY! Make it stop! Make it STOP!_

Jeannie tugged at Severus's robes as he made several turbulent thrashes of his head and body. Finally, the curse ceased, and Severus fell beside the little girl, physically spent. He managed to lift his arm high enough though for Jeannie to take shelter underneath and the tot reacted quickly, burying her face in his chest.

As Avery, Mulciber, and Lucius exchanged words about what to do next, Severus seized the small window of opportunity he had. He ignored the aches and clutched Jeannie close to get her attention.

_Jeannie... Sweetheart, stop crying... It's all right, it's all right—_

_No, it's not! It's not all right! I want to go home! Please, Daddy! Please!_

_Jeannie, listen to me, all right? I need you to do something for me..._

_Wha - What?_

_That man over by the door... The young, hooded figure... He has Mummy and Daddy's wands. He has your sisters' as well. They're in his pocket..._ Jeannie started to peer over Severus's shoulder, but Severus gripped her tighter. _Don't look, sweetie. I - I need your help getting them back..._

_How?_

_You can do_ Accio, _can't you?_

_Yes! Yes, Daddy! I can!_

_You remember how?_

_Yes, yes!_

_I need you to focus, Jeannie. I need you to empty your mind and concentrate. Can you do that for me?_

_Yes, I can, Daddy! I can!_

_Very good... I want you to focus and snatch as many of them as you can—_

_I can do that, Daddy!_

_—and then I want you to run like hell. Do you understand me? I want you to get yourself out of this room and stay away from these men. I want you to get yourself somewhere safe, understood?_

_...Without you?_

_Yes, Jeannie. I will distract them, but I will have very little time to do so. You must be quick, do you hear?_

_Mummy? Lily, Sur—_

_Find them if you can, but stay away from these men. Hide, Jeannie. Get out. Go for help._

_All right, Daddy..._

_Can you do that?_

_I - I think so..._

_I know you can, pumpkin. Are you ready?_

_Yes, Daddy! Yes!_

"Are we getting the message yet?" Lucius was asking, showcasing his pearly white teeth.

Severus and Jeannie, however, did not respond. Their faces remained masked from view, their bodies buried beneath the Potions Master's cloak. A few wizards shuffled closer, including the young man with the Snapes' wands.

"Answer, old man!" Avery commanded, kicking Severus hard in the back.

Severus grimaced at being struck but then, without warning, and using what little strength that remained, Severus swung the cloak off of them. He and Jeannie extended their arms and the wands flew forth from the young Death Eater's pocket. Jeannie's reaction was slightly delayed, and the wands wiggled at first, but soon enough, she caught four in her hands and sprung towards the open doorway, not chancing a second glance back at her father.

The Death Eaters were too distracted by the capable Slytherin, who suddenly had repossession of his instrument and sent two Death Eaters shooting backwards at a tremendous speed. They hit the wall with a great thud and tumbled to the floor, unconscious. He whisked his arm to the opposite end of the room, where several wizards were just raising their wands to strike. Severus sent them tripping sideways with a flick of his wrist.

"YOU FOOLS!" he heard Lucius shout.

Just as Severus sent three more Death Eaters crashing to the floor, he felt something brittle lodge around his throat. A mighty yank and Severus was projected back onto the floor with tremendous force. He gasped for air, but none came, only several more severe tugs on his neck.

"Avery! Avery!" Lucius hawked, each cry more desperate than the last. "Avery! Stop it, you maniac! You'll kill him!"

"_So?_"

"He's no good to anyone dead, you dunce!"

"Enough, Avery," Mulciber stated quietly, his voice indicating a diabolical smile. "Calm yourself."

"STUPID BASTARD!" Avery's vindictive words rang out for Severus alone. "What the hell did you think you were going to pull on us?"

With a final heave, Avery released the ropes that were woven around the professor's neck, cast by the Death Eater's wand. Severus fell forward, his hands braced around his neck, and let out a series of violent coughs and gasped for needed oxygen.

Was Jeannie gone? How far had she gotten? Was she safe?

Severus still had his wand clasped in his hand, which Crabbe Sr. snatched up in one fell swoop. Having been one of the unfortunate wizards tripped by him, the big oaf was far too irritated and beyond rational thought now. As payback, he kicked Severus hard in the chest several times. When he had sufficiently struck their prisoner, he stalked to the youth who had held possession of the wands until recently and rounded on him as well.

"IDIOT, BOY!" he roared, and there was some noisy shuffling.

Severus suspected the man, whoever he was, was being punished for his grave mistake, but he was too short of breath now to really focus on what was happening. He proceeded to hack, each time more painful than the last.

_So this is what it's like to be tortured..._ he considered with a miserable scowl.

"Where's the girl?" someone blurted out—was it Ramsey?—and then a wave of alarm resounded around the room.

"I thought you grabbed her!"

"I thought _you_ had her!"

"DAMN LITTLE WRETCH!"

"She must have slipped past Amycus and Pierre!"

"Well, what on earth are you all standing around for?" Lucius spat excitedly. "GO GET THE KID! Amycus!"

"Fisher and I will go with you," Crabbe Sr. called, shoving the young man named Fisher, the one who had had the Snapes' wands, out the door ahead of him.

"Check every room! Every level!" Lucius ordered, and a few more Death Eaters filed out the door, leaving Pierre, Ramsey, Avery, and Lucius alone with the worn professor.

"You - won't - find her..." Severus wheezed in an attempt to aggravate and distract them.

"She's just a girl!" Avery spat dismissively.

"She's _not_ just a girl," Severus flinched against the unbearable aches but managed the smallest hint of a dark smirk. "She can outsmart the whole lot of you fools."

* * *

><p>Jeannie heard muffled shouts and footsteps as she hustled down a staircase at the end of a long, dark corridor. She could detect, based on the harsh noises, that she was being hunted.<p>

The hallway she ran down looked familiar and her keen senses told her to follow the stairwell down several levels. She hurried down the steps as fast as her tiny legs would carry her, stopping every now and then to allow her eyes to scan for a place to hide, but it was too dark.

She had just reached the second to last level when she pounced into something—or someone—and toppled over. "Huh?" she heard a male voice call out.

Jeannie scrambled to her feet and pointed one of the four wands in her grasp at the shadowy figure in front of her. Whoever they were, they were taller than her, but not nearly as tall as Severus or any of the Death Eaters she had previously encountered. The person's voice was also relatively high for a male.

"Don't touch!" she snarled like a tiny lioness.

"Erm, Surina?"

Jeannie curled her nose, "No! That's sis!"

"Oh!" The person had their hands raised in the air, although the littlest Snape could still not make out a face. He stepped forward and lowered his arms slightly. "Wait... _Jeannie?_"

Jeannie drew back a step or two, the wand still braced in her hand. "Don't touch! Get away!"

"Jeannie, it's all right!"

The male strode forward out of the gloom, and Jeannie finally saw the person who seemed to already know who she was. She kept her wand lifted, but her frown disappeared.

"It's me, Scorpius! You remember me, don't you?"

"Yes..."

The Slytherin first year stared down at her, wide-eyed and rather friendly, or as amiable as Slytherins get. He seemed genuinely surprised to run into the tot.

Severus's commands, meanwhile, were channeling through Jeannie's active brain, egging her onward. He had told her to get somewhere safe. He had instructed her to find her mother and sisters, if possible. He had also demanded that she stay away from those mean men with the black hoods upstairs. Scorpius certainly was not one of those evil wizards; but then what was _he_ doing here?

"It's all right," Scorpius reassured her, as if reading her misgivings. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jeannie. I promise. Lower your wand."

"Um..."

"I was looking for Surina. I - I need to find her. Do you know where she is?"

Jeannie's eyes, though colorless, lit up at the mention of her sister's name. "Yes, I do!"

More scurrying on the upper floors made their hearts race. Scorpius closed the gap between him and Jeannie in a flash, no longer caring that she still held four dangerous instruments in her possession.

"I didn't know you were here, too. Are - Are your other sisters with you as well?"

Jeannie lowered the wand at last, distracted by the clamoring from above. "Yes, and Mummy and Daddy. Daddy's upstairs." She let out a despairing, soft whimper. "They're hurting him... He told me to run, so I did."

Scorpius reached out and took her by the wrist, leading her down the stairs fast. "Where's your mum?"

"I don't know!"

"C'mon, I'll help you find her, but take me to Surina first. It's down this way, yes? I've already checked a few other floors."

"Yes! Yes! Hurry!"

Jeannie grabbed Scorpius's hand and led the way down to the last level. The corridor they entered was entirely engulfed in shadow, much colder than where they had been previously, and smelled just as damp as before.

Scorpius had never been down to this level of his grandfather's estate. In fact, he had never been allowed down this far ever. His grandparents had extensively renovated and added on to their already expansive mansion years ago, but most of the lower levels had been off limits to Scorpius. Until now.

"_Lumos!_"

The tip of Scorpius's wand lighted their way to the far end, where they halted in front of a thick metal door. Jeannie eyed it curiously as Scorpius let out a frustrated growl after looking it over.

"Can't you open it?" she asked, which did nothing for Scorpius's disappointment.

"_Alohomora!_" he tried, suspecting it would not work. Naturally, nothing happened.

"Jeannie?" a voice called from within. "Is that you?"

Jeannie instantly recognized Lily's voice and grew excited, bouncing to the door and knocking on it lightly, as if that might help. "Lily! It's me! Scorpius, too!"

"_Scorpius?_" came Surina's skeptical reply.

"I'm trying to get you out!" Scorpius pulled Jeannie away from the door. "Hold on!" His brow came together as he tried to think, but Surina interrupted.

"Try _Bombarda!_ You're _awfully_ good at it!"

The dark sarcasm in her tone made Scorpius flinch, but he ignored her remark. He grumbled under his breath before muttering, "_Muffliato!_" and waved his wand around them in a circle.

Jeannie watched with fascination, soaking in the way Scorpius spoke the incantation. She knew of the spell and what it did but had never attempted it. She glanced at the four sticks of wood in her possession and a tempting thought crossed her mind, but then her father's deep voice of caution rang in her ears.

_'_Never _use another wizard's wand, Jeannie! Many are unpredictable, unyielding, and may not work as you intend them to.'_

"Get back, Jeannie," Scorpius whispered before speaking louder. "Back away, you two!"

"We _can't_ back away," Surina replied, irritable. "There are magical bars in front of us. They're hot to the touch."

"Oh, well—" he started, but then he and Jeannie both rattled at hearing loud footsteps approaching. "Quick!"

Scorpius led Jeannie through a door directly behind them. Immediate darkness engulfed their vision, but Scorpius did not risk lighting his wand. They banged into a few objects and leaped forward, but instead were met by a wall. Scorpius grumbled and turned around. They were in some kind of cupboard with nowhere to go. To Scorpius, however, that misfortune did not matter as long as they remained quiet and still. He reached out to grab Jeannie's arm, but she wiggled out of his grasp.

"I said no touch!" she hissed excitedly.

"All right, all right!"

The voices and steps grew deafening all of a sudden, and both children suspected the Death Eaters were now on the ground level. Their hearts began to race once more. Scorpius picked out the voices' keepers almost immediately.

"Damn kids!" Alecto shrieked in her high-pitched speech. "Always getting in the way of everything! We should have killed them at the house when we had the chance! What the bloody hell is Lucius waiting for?"

"We _have_ to drag it out, Alecto," Mulciber reminded her, sounding bored with her complaints. "That's the whole point of this, remember? Severus must pay. _Slowly..._"

"Well, remember, _I_ want to kill the little one myself! She's mine to finish!"

"You'll get your blood lust fulfilled, Alecto. Be patient. There's plenty to go around."

Alecto let out a bone-chilling growl that sent shivers down Jeannie's spine. She had no idea how Scorpius was reacting though, since they were immersed in darkness and backed up against a wall with no escape route.

"Where's that tiny brat?"

"Alecto, you're as tiresome as Avery—"

"Shut it, you boor!"

Mulciber gave a nasty chuckle, "How did your brother ever put up with you?"

"Oh, just sod off!"

"You have a thing for Ramsey, don't you?"

"_What?_"

"You've been hanging all over that poor kid ever since we escaped. Would you desist already? It's pitiful. Leave Rookwood's son alone—"

"I haven't been 'hanging all over him'—"

"Oh, yes, you have, my dear. And, in case you hadn't realized, you're old enough to be his mother—"

"_How dare you!_ And I'm _not_ your dear!"

"Nor would I ever want you to be."

Another evil hiss echoed from the witch's lips. Their footsteps approached the very spot where Scorpius and Jeannie were hiding, and there they stopped.

"Ramsey's soft, and he has no stomach for our ways. He should have been disposed of first thing."

"_He's not soft!_" Alecto snarled, though her voice was fainter than before. "Give him some time! His father was merciless. The boy will be, too."

"I'm not convinced. Now get the eldest and let's head back upstairs," Mulciber commanded with his deep, yet eerily soft, vocals.

"Shouldn't we check the place first?"

"Why would the kid come back down here? It's the furthest from the way out—"

"I know that, you louse!"

"She's obviously smart enough to know not to come down here if she can grab wands using only her mind."

"Oh, please, she's just a toddler! That was a fluke! And she couldn't get in here if she tried—"

"Don't kid yourself, Alecto. If I know Severus Snape at all, which apparently none of us did, his children will know highly advanced magic, even the little one."

Jeannie and Scorupius heard the sound of the heavy door being opened, followed by some ruffled voices therein, including individual cries from Lily, Surina, and Hailey. Scorpius heard Jeannie shuffle forward to open the door at the sound of her sisters' gut-wrenching pleas, and he shoved her back against the wall with ease.

"_Be still!_"

"Lily!" Surina screamed above the others. "Where are you taking her? LILY!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Fat chance, pretty one," Alecto sniggered all too cheerfully.

When the door closed, Lily continued to struggle in one of their arms, but a hand was evidently clamped over her mouth, muffling her cries and making them difficult to decipher. Jeannie braced herself against the wall.

"Stay here," Mulciber commanded.

"_What?_ Why?"

"Lucius would want one of us to mind this spot in case the girl shows up."

"But you just said she wouldn't come down here—"

"So? Stay put." Alecto growled as a form of complaint. "And don't touch the others 'till Lucius says so."

"Who put _him_ in charge of this whole operation?"

"He came up with it, my dear—"

"I JUST SAID DON'T CALL ME—"

"He did pay you, didn't he?"

"Yes..."

"If you want the rest, then you'll listen and do as he says. After that, well, I personally don't give a damn what you do."

Mulciber hurried away, with a distraught Lily firmly in his grasp. Alecto mumbled a few more colorful remarks as the man's footsteps faded, but Surina and Hailey continued to call out to their sister, begging for her release.

"SHUT UP!" Alecto pounded on the door with remarkable force, silencing the Snapes instantly. "You'll receive the Cruciatus Curse next, you wretched little half-bloods!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	43. The Assault of Serpents

**A/N: Hello, HG/SS fans! Well, there are still a couple hostage chapters to go, so we're not in the clear just yet (unfortunately!) **Like I've said before, I hope you will maintain faith in me as we progress. **There's also a lot of back and forth happening in these next several chapters and they're fairly long, too; plenty of content to sink your teeth into.  
><strong>

**Thank you again to everyone who's been reading, providing feedback, and/or adding this story to your Favs/Story Alerts. You have no idea how much that thrills me!  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter contains violence. _Again._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: The Assault of Serpents<strong>

Hermione paced the confines of her square room, which she quickly determined was a cell of some kind; although, for an expansive mansion such as this, she thought the place more than a little oddly put together. She found traces of Malfoy Manor when she and her family first entered the estate, but it looked significantly different from the last time she had stepped foot inside, quite unwillingly.

The stately home seemed relatively abandoned, without much furniture, belongings, or a sense of being lived in. Did Lucius Malfoy still own the place but no longer reside here? Had he fallen under hard financial times?

_That's unlikely. The Malfoys have always had plenty of money to go around..._

Furthermore, the mansion was covered in protective charms, preventing outsiders from penetrating what lay within. That was easy enough to decipher. The enchantments were clever to Hermione's knowledge, but there still had to be a way out. She suspected the only exit for Disapparating was likely the sitting room in which they initially entered.

"Ugh!" she sighed with a loud, frustrated growl, throwing her arms up in the air. "Where the hell am I? Where are the girls?" She abruptly stopped pacing. "Severus..."

_I have to get out of here! I have to find the kids! I have to help Severus! But how?_

Hermione scanned her surroundings for what had to be the umpteenth time. There was no furniture or windows in this room, and the floorboards were beaten and worn. There had to be a way out, but Hermione was already exhausted with thinking. She had done nothing but pace and ponder since she got here. Had it been a full day since she and her family were kidnapped? Surely, it must have; unless she was just starting to go crazy? It certainly felt like more than twenty-four hours had passed by now.

_Harry... Please, Merlin, let him realize we're missing! Come for us! Someone! Anyone!_

Hermione's mind had been trying to avoid dark contemplations about her children and husband's plights throughout her confinement, but their predicaments were difficult to avoid and with each passing hour, grew more worrisome. Where were they? Were they all right? Were they being tortured?

_Hang on girls... Hang on Severus... She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting off tears. Focus, Hermione! They have to come and let you out of here sooner or later, and when they do, you need to have an escape plan!_

* * *

><p>Lily was thrown against the wall again, but this time she stumbled sideways out of Mulciber's grasp. She was grateful to get away from him, even if it were for a mere second or two. The man smelled atrocious, and, having come straight from Azkaban prison, his hygiene left much to be desired. He was also physically terrifying to chance a look at and had been tossing Lily around like a Bludger for at least a dozen hours. She was battered and exhausted, hardly able to put up a fight anymore, but she willed herself to try, determined not to give in.<p>

The only thoughts that propelled her forward—even in her fragile state—were those of her parents and sisters. She braced herself as Mulciber strode forward and smacked her hard across the face, her beautiful long curls falling forward to disguise her suffering. She lost count long ago of how many times the evil fiend had struck her.

"You look like your mother!" Mulciber hissed as a means of insulting her. Lily, however, was not fazed anymore; the Death Eater had been spitting that insult for hours. "Filthy little half-blood! Your sister looks _just_ like your Mudblood mother, you know. Consider yourself fortunate, my dear. What we do to you won't even scratch the surface of what we'll do to your sister..."

Lily rounded on him, staring up into his sinister face with a dreadful scowl that resembled not just Hermione, but Severus as well. A small ounce of blood trickled down her lip and onto her chin.

"Don't you dare touch her!" she snarled, clenching her firsts. "You've done enough! She can't even move thanks to you scumbags! Leave her alone! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

Mulciber sneered dangerously at the heated, alluring young teenager and licked his lips in a manner that made Lily go cold and step back, but then he grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her against the wall again. Lily yelped in pain and crumbled to the floor.

"You'll shut up and go along with whatever we say if you know what's good for you! Your father and Mudblood mother cannot be helped in that regard, I'm afraid, but you and your sisters _will_ comply!"

"NO! I won't!"

"Very well. We'll settle this the hard way..."

Lily was jerked up by her sweater and dragged to the door. "Wh - Where are you taking me?" she gasped and bit her bloody lip.

Mulciber whipped his head around and breathed directly into her face, emitting a horrific, ghastly smell that almost made Lily faint. "To see your father," he stated in his soft, creepy voice.

Lily lurched at this information. She was privately grateful that she was being taken to him, but her mind feared what she might discover. Was he all right? Had they beaten him like Mulciber did to her? She prayed against hope that she would be proven wrong, that she would find him well and unharmed, but her suspicions were confirmed once Mulciber pushed her into the small room where Severus had been during their captivity.

"_Dad!_" she gasped when she took in the poor sight of him.

Severus was on the floor with dried blood covering most of his face. His breathing was weak—too labored to be ignored—and judging by the feeble position he was in, Lily's fears were realized. He had been tortured countless times, both on a physical level but also, she gathered, with jinxes and curses. She did not know how long they had been at him or the extent of the damages he had weathered, but the confirmation of his torment was enough to bring her to her knees.

Lily did not waste any time and ran to him, crouching down before her father despite her own aches and bruises. Severus struggled to focus on the young person before him, and the dark outlines of his mouth were cast into an agonized frown.

"Lily?" he rasped in a strained echo that wounded her to hear.

She whisked a few hairs out of his eyes and was startled to discover that his tresses were drenched with blood. His alarming state infuriated Lily's calm, respectful demeanor more than ever before. She whipped her head around to face their captors, all of whom were watching the father-daughter exchange in sickening amusement.

"_What have you done to him?_"

Avery smirked, "What does it look like, pet?"

"YOU ANIMALS!" she screamed, ignoring the fact that Severus had taken hold of her arm. "You're all despicable, poor excuses for human beings, you know that? How do you sleep at night? How do you live with yourselves? _HOW?_"

Severus was taken aback by the amount of rage coming from his eldest's mouth, even though he was hardly able to focus on much of anything. Her anger was deafening and very unlike the Lily he knew so well; the doting child was revered by all her friends and family for her sweetness and unfailingly kind nature.

Severus squinted and soaked in Lily's tattered sweater, the discolored blemishes on her cheeks and arms, and the blood on her mouth, and he tried to rise onto his elbows but struggled. "Lily," he wheezed, and she turned to him as Avery, Lucius, Mulciber, and Pierre cackled at her outburst. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right, Dad. Don't worry about me."

"Hailey, Surina—"

"They're all right. Hailey... She can't walk..."

Severus grumbled sadly but tried to communicate quickly, before they rounded on him or Lily. "Jeannie escaped—"

"I know," Lily whispered back, too low for anyone else to hear.

Severus's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask where she might be, if she was safe, but Lucius's hiss stopped him. Lily scooted as close to her father as possible and peered up at the goons holding them prisoner.

"How_ touching_," Lucius drawled with a bored roll of his eyes. He turned to Mulciber and Avery on either side of him. "Well, I would love to stay, but I'm afraid I'm wanted elsewhere. Places to go, people to see. I'm sure you understand, Severus? I need to check on my grandson as well and prepare him. Perhaps I'll see you before the end."

_The end?_ Lily gulped. _What the hell does he mean by_ that_?_

Lucius seemed to sense her apprehensions and illustrated his trademark grin for her, showcasing his utter delight in bearing witness to her fears. Then he exited the room with Mulciber without another word, his robes trailing after him as he went.

* * *

><p>Jeannie's stomach grumbled again and she rubbed it tenderly. She was seated in the corner of the closet with her knees drawn up to her chest. Several Death Eaters had alternated standing guard by the cellar for nearly a day, bringing the Snape family's captivity to over two days now.<p>

Scorpius and Jeannie remained hidden away in the cupboard, but she was tired, having slept very little, and was grumpy and hungrier than she had ever been in her life. She stared at Scorpius on the opposite side, their eyes now well-adjusted to the darkness.

"How much longer?" she whined.

"Shhh!" Scorpius breathed, even though his muffling charm was still in effect outside of where they were hidden. "We can't get out of here 'till that Death Eater leaves."

"_When?_ They aren't leaving!"

"They have to at some point. I bet my grandfather will get all of them looking for me. I would think he would have noticed me missing by now..."

"I'm hungry!" Jeannie pouted.

"So am I. Now hush!"

"Why are _you_ here?" Scorpius sighed and mumbled something irritable under his breath. "_Why?_" Jeannie asked again, hounding the Slytherin boy for an answer.

"My grandfather has been planning for this for some time. He's recruited me to..." Scorpius's lips came together tightly.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

He shook his blonde locks and peeked out of a crack in the door frame at the bottom of a Death Eater's robes passing back and forth. Alecto had been gone for several hours, replaced by another younger recruit.

"We have to get out of here," Scorpius concluded after a long pause.

"Can we eat?"

"Yeah, soon," Scorpius lied, not sure what else to tell the deprived youth. "Um, do you know how to use one of those?"

He nodded to the wands in Jeannie's grasp, but she shook her head decidedly. "Nuh uh. Mummy and Daddy said no."

"Well, your parents aren't here, Jeannie—"

"No!" she replied sternly, then threw up one of her palms and gave a wry smile. "I don't need a wand."

Scorpius raised a curious eyebrow. "Erm, all right." He had no idea what she meant by _that_ confident statement and shrugged it off. "I could use some help, Jeannie. We're going to have to stun this man fast if we have a prayer of getting out of here."

Jeannie giggled and drew up onto her knees, as if the dilemma before them were a mere game. "All right!"

"HEY!" shouted a voice that made them both freeze.

"Yeah?" replied the Death Eater, much to the children's relief.

"Scorpius Malfoy's missing!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Lucius is up 'n arms. We've been searching for hours, and no sign of him. C'mon, now we got _two_ brats to find!"

"But what about—"

"Oh, just leave it! Those little wretches aren't going anywhere. Now c'mon!"

They heard the Death Eater's pounding footsteps leave his post and go barreling up the stairs after the other wizard, their bitter complaints following them until they were too far away to be heard. Scorpius let out a breath but then braced himself as he mustered the courage to finally whip open the door.

"Quick! We have to do this fast!"

"Surina? Hailey?" Jeannie squeaked.

"We - We're here..." Hailey mumbled back.

The Gryffindor's voice made Scorpius cringe. A small part of him regretted his current actions, and he almost thought twice about aiding the girls at all for the moment, when he heard Surina call out to them from inside, her voice fraught with urgency. It was just the person he needed to hear.

"_HURRY!_" she cried, and Scorpius pointed his wand at the metal door.

"_Expulso!_"

A burst of light erupted from Scorpius's wand and he and Jeannie were flung backwards against the closet door. The small explosion left an enlarged hole in the metal door. The entire foundation, however, did not give way, but the gap produced by Scorpius's instrument was large enough for a person of their size to crawl through.

After getting to their feet and brushing off some minor debris, Jeannie scurried through the opening without a struggle. Scorpius followed in behind and prayed his muffling charm was enough to not make the blast known to anyone upstairs.

His eyes scanned the dark, freezing cellar and spotted Surina hunched over Hailey on the floor; their faces were pallid and they were shivering. Why was Hailey lying on the ground? He refrained from asking and instead focused on the bars in front of them. Jeannie stepped aside and waited for Scorpius to do something.

"Try _Deprimo!_" Surina suggested.

"I don't know." He hesitated, scanning the magical bars. "It may not detach—"

"Just try! Please!"

Scorpius quickly flicked his wand. It was a spell he had never attempted before. He would be thoroughly humiliated if nothing happened, especially in light of the fact that his friend _and_ immovable adversary were watching his every move.

Scorpius uttered the spell and gripped his wand with both hands. It did not take long, and each individual bar broke from its mold with the cement floor and collapsed to the ground with a loud clang. There was no time to take pride in his accomplishment, however, because before Scorpius could move the burning object away for them to pass through, the bars were swung to the side of the room with considerable force, and not by him.

Scorpius turned to the small child at his side, whose palms were up in the air. Jeannie's hard concentration broke and she offered him a proud smile. He gaped at her as she brushed past him with confidence, her tattered clothes flowing this way and that. Scorpius hesitated, still shocked at what she had accomplished without the use of a wand, but eventually made his way over to Surina and Hailey.

"How did you get our wands, Jeannie?" Surina gasped, snatching the one that was hers and placing Hailey's in her pocket.

"Daddy. He told me to take them. They're hurting him, Surina."

That startling piece of information was enough for Hailey, who tried to sit up too quickly and fell back, wincing in torment. Her legs were still numb, but she could feel a tingling, scorching sensation in her back that all but took the life out of her.

Scorpius stared at Hailey, dumbfounded. "Um, what's wrong with her?"

"Death Eaters levitated her when they took us," Surina explained. "They threw her to the ground and now she can't feel her legs."

Scorpius's blue eyes widened. Was she paralyzed? Though he would never admit it—and even if that were not the case—he felt a little sorry for the poor girl lying helpless on the floor. He quickly shook such empathy from his mind, however, and tried not to let it show.

"C'mon," he hissed excitedly, "we have to move!"

Surina tried to pick Hailey up but struggled, and Hailey cried out in pain at every small shift her sister made. Jeannie attempted to aid them both, but she was too short and lightweight to have much of an impact.

Scorpius sighed, swallowed hard, and reluctantly looped one of Hailey's arms around his shoulder with a miserable scowl. He did not say a word and stared intently ahead, determined not to make eye contact. Hailey was stunned by the actions of the sour Slytherin at her side and was somewhat affronted by his help. She turned away in haste, not chancing a second glance.

"What are you doing here?" Surina interrupted the awkward moment as they progressed out of the metal door, stopping to lug Hailey through as carefully as possible.

"I—"

"Come to help your grandfather torture us?"

"Hey, I just saved your life!" Scorpius snipped as they reached the stairs.

"Oh, yeah, right! My savor! I suppose I should thank you for not leaving us here to freeze to death!"

"Surina, I—"

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"I—"

"You knew about everything! The plot to take us hostage, the torturing, the plans to make my dad pay! And for what? For things that happened two decades ago! Your grandfather is a pathetic goon!"

"Shhh, quiet!" Hailey pleaded, trying not to grimace as they climbed higher.

"I knew about your parents, yes, but not that the rest of you would be taken!" Scorpius replied rather weakly. "And I... I'm sorry, all right? I should have said something—"

"Damn right, you should have!"

"I wanted to, Surina! I - I was told to spy on you girls at school; to spy on your dad at work. I didn't really have a choice! _Really!_ Grandfather made me—"

"That's a sorry-arse excuse, Scorpius! Childish, even!"

"You don't know how _persuasive_ my grandfather can be, Surina, all right? Or how intimidating he is! You have no idea what he's capable of!"

"I'm starting to get a pretty clear idea," Surina muttered through gritted teeth. She was too emotionally scarred to care about his problems. Her scarlet lips pouted, threatening to shake. "How could you let this happen, Scorpius? How could you betray me like this?"

"I never meant to, Surina! _Honest!_"

"Hey," Jeannie tugged on Surina's sweater from behind, interjecting in the argument. "We need to find Mummy!" She turned to Scorpius with a deep frown. "You promised!"

* * *

><p>Avery, Ramsey, and Pierre remained, while the others continued their hunt for little Jeannie and Scorpius. Avery stepped forward to address the two Snapes as Ramsey hung back, looking slightly nervous.<p>

"This is your eldest then... Lily, am I correct?"

He reached out and scooped up a handful of her curls into his hand, his long fingers gingerly stroking and enjoying the texture. It made Severus ill to his stomach, and he pulled Lily closer to him with what little might he still possessed.

"You're very pretty, my pet—"

"She's not your pet, Avery!" Severus snarled, but Avery ignored him.

"What attractive features you have... Even if you bear an unfortunate resemblance to your mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Lily spat, glaring him down as best she could, even though she was starting to tremble.

"How totally idiotic of you. Oh, well, no matter."

Avery suddenly yanked on Lily's hair and dragged her away from Severus. Lily let out a scream of agony and Severus lunged forward to grab her leg. He pulled her back to him using all the force he had as her terrified eyes bore into his, praying that her father would not let go. But Avery was strong, and he was feebler than he had felt in a very long time. Not since that night during the Battle of Hogwarts had Severus felt so weak and incapacitated...

Severus lost his grasp on Lily and, in an instant, she was thrown onto the floor with Avery leering over top of her. He forced her arms above her head. She let out a gasp and tried to wiggle out of the Death Eater's clutches, but it was useless.

He stared down at her with a ferocious appetite that left her speechless. A catlike grin emerged across his gaunt cheeks, his mouth watering in arousal at the young female staring up at him, completely overwhelmed, powerless, and at his mercy.

"AVERY, NO!" Severus cried, reaching for his daughter despite the large gap that divided them from each other. He drew in a long, difficult breath. "PLEASE, NO! LEAVE - HER - ALONE!"

Avery turned to the Potions Master and former Death Eater, who now barely resembled the secure, prominent wizard he had once been under the Dark Lord's power, and the curl at the corners of Avery's mouth extended, making him appear truly menacing. Lily let out a faint whine and tried to move. She kicked her legs and squirmed, but neither helped.

"No, Severus. She will pay for _your_ crimes. Just like the rest of your sorry offspring. That's the way this works."

Avery clasped Lily's face with his free hand. Severus startled and his eyes expanded, his breathing growing more excited.

"Payback stinks, doesn't it?" Avery whispered and then, to Severus's horror, he ran his long, wet tongue slowly and deliberately across Lily's face. The disgusting act sent his daughter into fits of alarmed shrieks.

"STOP!" Severus begged, his voice unnaturally thin. "I implore you, Avery! Don't do this! She's just a _girl!_ Do whatever - you want - to _me!_ But let her alone! _PLEASE!_"

"No, I don't think so. I'd like you to watch, Severus. This is something you won't want to miss."

* * *

><p>Scorpius nodded emphatically and stopped as they finally reached the second level. "All right, sure, I'll help you find your mum, but let's get Hailey someplace where she can hide. We'll never be able to find her and drag your sister at the same time."<p>

"_What?_ No!" Hailey exclaimed, abhorred that the boy would have the audacity to leave her somewhere for the Death Eaters to find. "You can't just leave me here!"

Scorpius willfully ignored her. "There's a small, unfurnished cellar on this level, I think." He directed his spiky head towards a darkened, foreboding-looking corridor. "It might be down at the opposite end. I have a feeling that's where they took her."

"Her screams earlier were relatively close," Surina murmured, momentarily distracted from her anger as she surveyed the hallway.

A sudden eruption of voices and trembling sounds from above made them all stiffen. Without much consideration, they pushed themselves ahead and, struggling with Hailey, made their way down the hall. Surina and Scorpius lit their wands as Jeannie opened and closed several doors. Each room was virtually unfurnished, without much cover to allow them to hide discretely. The fourth room contained much more furniture, so the children wasted no time and plunged inside, shutting the door just as a group of voices came into focus.

"I'm sick of running all over the place!" a male snarled, breathless, as the children huddled together in a corner behind a couch and some drapery, their wands at the ready.

"I bet you anything Scorpius helped the little one escape!" another one shouted irritably. "The foolish prat!"

"I never trusted that kid. He's far too cowardly to become a Death Eater. Lucius failed him miserably!"

"Just like Draco," a third snickered, and all of them burst into laughter.

"The whole lot of 'em are cowards! I bet we could overtake Lucius in a second if we wanted."

"Don't get any ideas! He still needs to pay us the rest of our share. Then you can have your fun!"

"Why don't we just take it from the old louse?"

"Oh, right, and how do you intend to break into Gringotts to get Lucius's stash?"

"Uhhh..."

"You dumbarse! SHUT UP!"

One of the men groaned dramatically as their footsteps drew closer. "We've checked down here a dozen times! What about the grounds beyond the house? They're probably not even here anymore."

"Then let 'em freeze!" the least intelligent of the three snorted.

"And go free? You idiot! We'll all be hanged if those kids get out of this alive!"

"Oh..."

"Severus Snape needs to be broken completely in order for this to work. If he's too weak to put up a fight, he'll be sent to Azkaban for sure. Without his family, there's nothing for him to gain, no reason to carry on, don't you see? The sorry git will practically send _himself_ to Azkaban of his own accord."

"Right..."

"Can we just grab the wife and get back upstairs?" one of them begged. "I want my turn with the pretty one!"

"Lily..." Surina breathed low and alarmed.

"No, not yet," came the eldest and wisest voice of the group. "Not until Avery and Mulciber say so. They have special plans in store for the professor's wife."

The one wizard grunted in disappointment, but then their footsteps proceeded in the opposite direction—away from the children—and soon became mute. Surina and Hailey let out the breaths they had been holding, but Scorpius stood up with his fists clenched. His wand was outstretched with a determined scowl on his face.

"Scorpius?" Surina whispered tentatively.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill them all! I'm no coward!" The hand that gripped his wand shook and such quivers were visible, even in the darkness.

"Is it true?" Scorpius turned to Surina, not grasping her question judging by his befuddled expression. "You're a Death Eater now? _Really?_"

"I..."

Scorpius wanted to reply but seemed to lack the capacity. He slunk to the floor, right next to Hailey, who stirred a bit at being in such close proximity to the boy, though she had no manner of backing away.

"Does your father know?"

"No," he moped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Surina scooted onto her knees and peered over at her friend with her wand re-lit. "They didn't brand you, did they?" Her voice was scarcely audible, but it made Scorpius jump back against the wall as if he had been struck.

"No, of course not!"

"Oh... Good. I - I wasn't sure if that were possible anymore..."

"It's not, really. At least, not in the way that it used to be. I couldn't be branded because my father would find out."

"Branded?" Jeannie's small voice penetrated the uncomfortable stillness.

Hailey and Surina both glanced over at their younger sister, not sure if they should divulge anything. Hailey tried to speak, but she was in too much pain and flinched instead.

"The Dark Mark, Jeannie," Surina answered. "It's a sign of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters from long ago. Dad has one. On his left arm, remember?"

"Oh..." Jeannie's voice was serious but filled with curiosity. "But Daddy's good."

"He wasn't always," Scorpius mumbled, more to himself than to any of his company, and, for once, neither Surina nor Hailey argued the subject.

"Why, Scorpius?"

Scorpius reluctantly met Surina's eyes, expecting to be met with anger, perhaps even hatred, but instead he was met with sadness. Her melancholic expression made him blush with embarrassment.

"It made me feel important. I - I felt like I _belonged_ to something."

His answer was so quiet that the girls almost did not hear. Surina slunk her shoulders, disappointed in his response.

"What's so great about being a Death Eater, Scorpius? Have you any idea what that _means?_"

"I..." he started, but then re-crossed his arms and grumbled. "You wouldn't understand."

Surina shrunk away from Scorpius with a mixture of confusion and hurt. For a moment, no one spoke, and they all simply listened to muffled voices coming from a few floors up.

"Mum," Hailey spoke up, diverting attention back to their mission. "Hurry. I don't want to slow you down. I'll wait here."

* * *

><p>Avery ran his hand down Lily's chest—over her bosoms that were just on the verge of sexual maturity—and then, to Severus's revulsion, down below. Lily cried faintly, her lips quivering as the old wizard fondled her inappropriately. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but was already battered and tired, hungry and losing hope. And so, she bit her lip and froze as the contaminated hands touched her body every which way.<p>

Severus diverted his eyes about the room, gazing from Avery to the two younger Death Eaters in the room, knowing he would probably find no leniency. Pierre was watching the act unfold with pleasure, but Ramsey Rookwood, half-hidden in a darkened corner, was surveying the affair with an unreadable expression. His brown eyes flickered against the flames that sprung from the fireplace. His arms were crossed and his body was leaning against the wall, watching quietly.

Severus penetrated the recruit's mind easily enough, and Rookwood's son had no idea his thoughts were being invaded by the crippled wizard on the floor. Severus was extremely relieved to discover that the twenty-something-year-old was not, in fact, enjoying this event, but he was the only one.

"Ramsey," Severus spoke to him in a moment of desperation, and the young man twitched at being unexpectedly addressed, "please stop this! I beg you!"

"Be quiet, Severus," came Avery's unnerving hiss from just feet away. "I want you to _watch_ and _enjoy_ and _remember_ this moment for the rest of your miserable existence. I want it to be on your mind night and day for the rest of your miserable life in Azkaban prison."

Severus locked eyes with his daughter. Hers were brewing with tears, a sight which ripped at his gut. She had an inkling of what the indecent wizard was about to do to her, but she was also very innocent regarding the shrewd details. Severus knew Lily was unaware of just how nightmarish things were about to get and could not reach her; he could barely raise himself.

"Lily... Look - at - me..."

Lily stared at the familiar pale man that was her father, and focused on his hooked nose, his straggly hair that fell around his bloodied face, and those dark eyes that cast a gentleness meant exclusively for her. She swallowed hard and fought to keep her attention on him. She felt like she was observing from the sidelines, just like during the Quidditch match. She felt that this was no longer her body being invaded, that she was somehow beyond fear, her mind beyond comprehension...

To Severus's dismay, Avery reached down and forced Lily's legs apart. He grabbed her assertively by her girlhood and thrust her pants down. Then the sound of his pants unzipping drew Lily out of her stunned silence. She finally let out the cries she had been withholding and thrashed about wildly, her face turning bright red.

"STOP TOUCHING HER!" Severus roared, though his voice was cracked.

Then there was unexpected movement out of the corner of his eye. Ramsey had taken a step or two forward, suddenly alert.

"Avery?"

"_What?_" his elder comrade snipped, halting from what he was about to do.

"This - This isn't necessary. You've made your point—"

"Shut it, Rookwood! I'm busy!"

"But she's only thirteen—"

"And your father would have taken her himself if he were here!"

Ramsey drew back with his head hung low. Although he did not seem to possess much sympathy for Severus's own bouts of torture, seeing the young girl on the verge of being sexually assaulted was enough to garner the proper reactions of abhorrence and disgust.

"I won't watch this," he stated so quietly that Avery and Severus were the only two who heard. Pierre gazed at his fellow recruit curiously as Ramsey headed for the door.

"OH, YES, YOU WILL!" Avery commanded with a growl. "AND YOU WILL PARTICIPATE!"

Ramsey whipped his head around, stunned. "_What?_"

"That's right, boy! You will prove yourself here and now, or you're through!" He gave a sinister smile and zipped up his pants but continued to hold Lily down. "You first."

"_What?_" Ramsey's mouth dropped. "No! I - I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

Pierre shoved Ramsey forward. The young wizard gulped and stared down at Lily, who had stopped screaming but still whimpered and cowered from them all. She was gazing at her father, who was very slowly advancing across the room. Neither Avery nor Pierre seemed to notice Severus's deliberate, careful moves. Ramsey did, but he chose not to point it out to either of them.

"Take her," Avery uttered with a repulsive sneer. "Have your way with her. Make her squeal."

Ramsey opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Pierre suddenly drew his wand and prodded his fellow comrade in the back.

"Do it," Pierre demanded, "or we'll do _you_, just like we did Viktor Krum."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	44. Fight and Flight

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS shippers. Still a couple unfriendly chapters like this to go, I'm afraid. As much as I wish we could just have them Disapparate or somehow be miraculously saved, I don't want to be unrealistic to the situation. We _are_ dealing with ruthless Death Eaters here. There's also _a_ _lot_ going on in these chapters with several different characters and personalities and conversations taking place, so I'm trying to propel things forward but show some revelations at the same time. If you're finding these chapters hard to stomach, all I can continue to ask is that you bear with me.  
><strong>

****And on we stumble! There's more overlap in this chapter and, once again, plenty of content.** Your feedback has been more appreciated then you know. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter contains violence. (_Are we sensing a pattern here?_)  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Fight and Flight<strong>

Hermione paced the room again. What was happening? Where was everyone? Was anyone hurt?

_Severus..._

Hermione tried to shift her attention away from the dark man she ached for and was worried sick about, but being in such a confined space for over two days now had left her normally astute mind weakened and exhausted. She had barely slept, and was hungry, sore, and scared stiff of not knowing anything that might be happening.

No one had come for her. No one had stopped by her room to even check to see if she was where she was supposed to be. Had they actually forgotten about her?

_No, they wouldn't._ She stopped pacing, a dark thought coming to the forefront of her mind. _Unless they intend to leave me here to die..._

That disturbing hypothesis had crossed her mind many times, and she shook her soft curls violently to wave it away. This would not be how she would spend her final days; without Severus, without her children, and separated from those she loved most... She wiped away a tear and paced again.

_Severus's hearing. We surely must have missed it by now. Why would they want him to miss his own hearing? Unless they have other plans in mind? Babington and the Law Enforcement Squad will come to the house to arrest Severus since he hasn't shown up. They'll come for him for sure; they'll send him to Azkaban to await a proper trial—_

_Of course! They want him to be sent to Azkaban right away! Unless... They're not going to kill him... They wouldn't! That would be too easy for them, wouldn't it?_

_Oh, Harry! He must know we're missing by now? He would have gotten word about Severus's hearing and come to us first thing; wouldn't he? Is he out looking for us now? Does anyone suspect that we've been kidnapped?_

Some indistinct shuffling outside her door made Hermione's heart skip a beat. Her entire being froze where she stood, her heart pounding against her chest as she waited with bated breath.

When no one said anything and the latch did not unlock, Hermione hesitantly called out, "Who's there?"

"_MUM!_" came Surina's desperate cry.

Hermione bounded to life. She sprang to the door and put her hands up against the cold metal, hoping to sense her daughter's presence through the thick boundary that divided them from one another.

"_Surina!_ What are you doing here? How did you get free? What's going on?"

"Scorpius and Jeannie helped me!"

"_Scorpius?_" Her memory lapsed back to Hailey's encounter with that wretched boy at school, and the name brought her blood to a boil.

"Jeannie escaped! She got our wands, except for Dad's!"

"_Jeannie?_" Hermione gasped, growing more confused. "Where's Jeannie?"

"She's with Hailey—"

"_Where?_"

Hermione could hear a soft male voice mumbling something—an incantation, she quickly gathered—and she strained to hear what it was but could not, for Surina spoke again very close to her ear, "Down the hallway! Hailey can't walk. Jeannie said they're torturing Dad, Mum! They took Lily, too. I don't know where she is!"

Hermione leaned her forehead against the door, her mind racing with so many questions and concerns ricocheting about in her brain. She set her jaw decidedly and took several slow breaths to maintain her composure.

"Can you get me out of here, sweetheart?"

Hermione dreaded the possibility of having to remain in this godforsaken confinement, but the dangers her daughters were in now were much worse than her own, if they got caught. She swallowed hard but pressed to speak.

"If you can't, then GO! Go for help!"

A short interval of silence and Hermione braced herself for the worse—that they just might have to leave her—but then Surina's voice rang out, "Back away, Mum!"

An apprehensive Hermione stepped to the side of the door frame. She would have suggested an incantation that might work if what happened next had not occurred so quickly that her mouth had barely had time to form the words.

* * *

><p>"Lily..." Severus reached with all his might, but his arm collapsed.<p>

The young girl had never felt more frightened than in this moment with Avery dominating her—preventing her escape—and young Ramsey being told to "take her" for himself. What _exactly_ was he going to do to her? How much would it hurt? She was terrified, speechless, and Severus was mere inches away, yet too physically spent to help her.

Lily never anticipated that her father would not be able to save her if the moment was dire. He was always so sure and protective, exceedingly powerful and a brilliant wizard by all accounts. Sometimes it frightened Lily how gifted he was, but he had crumpled so quickly, now too frail to lift himself, let alone cast a spell. Perhaps that was what frightened her most, bearing witness to the despair and hopelessness in Severus's black eyes that told her he could not help. He was only a few feet away, desperate to stop the evil louses holding her down but seemed incapable of doing so.

That would not stop Lily from trying though. She pleaded with him in silence not to give up. She needed him, now more than ever. Her big eyes implored Severus to rise, to stop these nasty criminals who were about to take something so pure and innocent from her.

Severus's eyelids fluttered and fought to stay awake, to remain alert. He inched forward as he had been doing for some time, wincing at the soreness in his limbs.

_GET UP, SEVERUS! Ignore everything! The pain is nothing. It shall pass. Go to her. Find a way! NOW!_

Ramsey was provoked again by Pierre and Avery, who demanded he remain to witness Lily's assault. They also wanted him to have "first dibs," a demand that secretly sickened him to his stomach; however, he forced his reservations to the back of his mind.

After all, this was not how a Death Eater was _supposed_ to react. Severus Snape was a Mudblood lover but, more serious than any of his crimes against the Dark Lord and his followers, the professor was a traitor, through and through.

For Ramsey, this was personal. The Slytherin professor had betrayed his father, Augustus, by working as a spy and then testifying against him, along with all the other condemned Death Eaters. His father's trial destroyed Ramsey's heartbroken mother and she died soon after Augustus was sent to Azkaban. Ramsey was left orphaned and without proper guidance or direction, a misfortune that still plagued him as an adult. Lucius, Avery, and the others convinced him long ago who was to blame for all of his setbacks, for his father's conviction, for his mother's sorrow and the Dark Lord's demise that otherwise would have secured his family a promising future: Severus Snape.

_Yes, he deserves this. That double-crossing snake!_

But did his daughter? His conscience was berating him for what he was about to do, so Ramsey took in a deep breath and tried to clear his head. He crouched down before Lily, who was still squirming and whimpering in Avery's grasp. She would not look at him though—something Ramsey was thankful for—and kept her eyes glued on Severus as he struggled to make his way across the floorboards.

_He can't help you..._ Ramsey wanted to tell her. _Stop struggling. You'll only make it worse..._

"Take her!" Avery commanded again. "DO IT!"

Avery grabbed Ramsey by a fist full of his cloak and practically threw him down on top of her. Lily's terrified eyes bore into Ramsey's for the briefest moment. Their noses practically touched and his hot, quick breaths warmed her face. She could do nothing but stare, her eyes blank and empty, as he took possession of her hands above her head and positioned himself over her so that she could not move.

"Please... No..." Severus's aggravated plea called from somewhere on the edge of Ramsey's consciousness. He willed himself to ignore the weakened Potions professor.

"Go on, already!" Pierre snarled, growing impatient.

Ramsey remained calm, however, and took his time. He slid his free hand down Lily's front. He explored the smallness of her breasts, her soft belly, and her small hips. Her body was not yet complete, not yet wholly that of a woman. It made Ramsey queasy, but he tried to block it out and peered down at Lily, whose face was drained of color.

"Don't... Please..." she whined one last time, but Ramsey hushed her with a low purr.

All of a sudden, the strapping man's eyes darkened considerably and his jaw clenched. There was a fresh determination in his face that made Lily want to cry out, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. She jolted as he bent down and ravished her exposed collarbone. Her bosom. Her stomach.

Then she felt him brush up against her. Again. And again. And again. She hated it. Lily whipped her head towards Severus, not wanting to look into the stranger's cold, unpardonable stare. When Ramsey unzipped his pants, Lily braced herself. She stared more intently at her father than she ever had before, her entire being focused on blocking out the horrors of this nightmare.

"Dad—" she mewled so feebly it was hardly audible.

Severus was closer to her now, having crawled for some time. He had been watching Avery and Pierre, who were too focused on the vulgar act to pay him any mind. Their inappropriate, dirty minds opened up to the wizard as easily as the pages in a book, and he detested what he heard.

Ramsey's guilty conscience was evidently struggling with the whole affair, much to Severus's relief; however, he was still about to go through with the act. He could hear Ramsey in his head trying so hard to just do what was demanded of him and not feel any remorse. Severus would have to use _this_ man, he realized, if they had a prayer of making it out of this hell alive.

As Lily stared into Severus's hard face, she noted how it suddenly began to change. It was a subtle alteration that excited Lily and her body stiffened, for what happened next was unexpected by all.

* * *

><p>A small explosion erupted against Hermione's door. She braced herself against the wall and fought to see through the smoke and debris, which cleared relatively quickly. She heard Surina and Scorpius coughing, a small echo of relief to her ears that her daughter was unharmed.<p>

"Surina! Are you all right?"

"Yes!"

Hermione rushed over to the door to find a large hole in its center, which, despite the circumstances, she could not help but be amused by. The _Expulso_ spell had not been used to its full extent and power since the kids were still too young to illustrate its potential; however, the size of the blast was impressive, given their ages. She wondered briefly if one or both of them cast the spell, but there was little time to muse over that. Several shouts could be heard a level or two away.

"Did you use a muffling charm?" Hermione asked as she maneuvered her way through the hole with ease.

Surina met her on the opposite end. Her face was covered in debris. The two embraced each other whilst Scorpius held back, eying them reservedly. When their contact broke, he nodded his head in reply.

"Impressive!" Hermione offered him.

Despite the heat in her chest that was rising at just looking at the Slytherin who had tried to use _Sectumsempra_ on Hailey, Hermione fought her temper and conserved it for later. The howls of several Death Eaters were growing loud and chaotic, reverberating down the hallway like an echo of doom.

* * *

><p>Pierre grew confused. His brow wrinkled and he stumbled back against the wall, putting a hand to his head. Avery stared at him inquisitively at first, and Ramsey halted what he was doing. His hand had just reached Lily's girlhood, and the girl squirmed at the unwanted touch. She tried to pull her legs together to no avail.<p>

"What?" Pierre mumbled, looking about the place with fresh eyes. "What's going on?"

"What's the matter with you?" Avery questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ramsey seized the opportunity at hand and jumped up. He went to Pierre's side but the young man startled and withdrew, gazing at Ramsey as if he were a stranger. Lily was stunned to find herself completely unbound and free; however, she was frozen, too petrified to move.

"_Lily!_" Severus hissed, and his call shocked her to life.

She crawled over to her father in haste. Severus had finally managed to draw himself onto his elbows but was struggling to hoist himself up even further.

"Dad!"

"Lily," Severus strained, on the verge of buckling under his own weight. "Please... Help me..."

Lily immediately sensed his need and started to pull him upward, straightening him out and leaning him against her body for support. She had barely gotten him into a more secure position when Avery rounded on them.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Death Eater snarled viciously.

Avery advanced towards them, but then something stopped him in his tracks. Lily watched his dark eyes expand. He abruptly threw his hands to his temples, grimacing in some kind of pain, and let out a sharp, long cry that made Lily shudder.

"Get out of my head!" he screamed as he tumbled sideways.

Lily stared from Avery to Pierre, more than a little confused. What was going on? Ramsey looked stunned and quite befuddled as well. Then her father's soft, menacing words sent an abrupt chill down her spine.

"No," Severus snarled.

Lily turned to the dark wizard, propped up with his entire frame trembling against her, ready to give out. Severus was staring intensely at Avery with what little strength he had left and muttered something under his breath that his daughter did not understand. It was some sort of mind spell—an incantation to inflict excruciating amounts of pain—but she could not make out what was being cast. She wrapped her arms around Severus's chest to hold him steady and hated how badly he convulsed in her arms.

"Dad?"

Severus, however, would not break his concentration, as it took every ounce of strength he had left to cast such a powerful curse. Avery yelled louder than before, his eyes squeezed shut against the throbbing, unbearable pangs in his head. Pierre, meanwhile, was looking about in confusion, not comprehending what was happening or why he was even there.

The odd behavior of his two comrades rattled Ramsey's nerves. He drew his wand with the intent to stun the powerful wizard but as he moved forward to do so, he hesitated. Severus's face was contorted, fixated, and more dangerous than Ramsey had ever witnessed in a single person before. It made him cower and retract his steps.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Severus still would not disengage his focus on Pierre or Avery, and it was Lily who returned Ramsey's puzzled gaze, but this time something was entirely different in her demeanor. The fear within the depths of her eyes was replaced by something else, something completely unlike her gentle, sweet disposition: wrath. She was no longer afraid.

"Let my family go," she stated, more of a command than a plea.

"I—"

"Or my father will crawl inside _your_ head, too!"

Ramsey jerked back at such a horrific idea, but then Avery's screams made his knees wobble. He watched the Death Eater collapse to the floor with his hands pressed to his head in sheer agony.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Pierre stared at Avery, confused, before he shuffled out of the room, humming something as he left in a daze. Ramsey turned to the open doorway, aghast. Everything was unraveling before his eyes, and yet, he felt powerless to prevent it.

"Pierre! Wait!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Avery pounded his fist on the floor. "STOP IT! _STOP!_"

The faintest trace of a smile emerged on Severus's mouth, as Lily continued to observe the fiend's engrossing struggle. What was her father doing to him? _How_ was he doing it? It was Dark Magic, she knew that much, and what normally would have made Severus's eldest nervous and unsure now brought her undisclosed pleasure. She found herself not just enjoying but relishing Avery's torment. She absolutely hated him with every fiber of her being. She wanted her father to overpower him, to avenge her and her family, to kill the brute if necessary.

Avery hunched over into a feeble position, begging for release from his afflictions like a small child. "Stop!" he pleaded, his plea more pitiful than before.

"No," came Severus's low drawl.

"No more! NO!"

"Yes."

"NO! PLEASE! STOP IT!"

"No. You will pay—"

"NO!"

"—for having the audacity to touch my daughter—"

"Stop it! STOP!"

"—and to threaten my family."

"Please," Ramsey implored Severus, inching closer despite his fears of being tortured himself by the dark wizard. "Leave him alone."

Severus ignored Ramsey and growled, "Where is my wife?"

"On the second level!"

Avery cowered, clutched his head and rocked back and forth. It brought Severus euphoric delight to see, but he kept himself collected, carrying on despite the violent trembling that threatened his concentration.

"And my children?"

"In the cellar! On the ground floor!"

"You will free them—"

"_NO!_ I - I WON'T!"

"Oh, yes, you_ will_, Avery."

"NO! DAMN YOU!"

"Then I will torture you into madness."

Lily drew back and examined Severus fully, scared of the unfamiliar maliciousness in his tone as he struggled to keep the incantation going. She concealed her face behind his long hair and watched the door instead for any intruders.

"NO!" Avery's voice was more fearful then Severus ever remembered; it brought him conviction and much-needed strength.

"Yes."

"DAMN YOU! _GODDAMN YOU!_"

"You've damned yourself, Avery. This won't take long, _my old friend..._"

* * *

><p>Hermione knew there would be time to reprimand Scorpius and give the contemptible boy a piece of her mind, but that gleeful moment of reproach would have to wait. The voices progressing either up or down the stairs were reaching a proximity that was far too close for comfort. Hermione took repossession of her wand, seized Surina's hand immediately, and dashed down the hallway with Scorpius trailing behind.<p>

"Where are Hailey and Jeannie?"

"In here!"

Surina led her mother and Scorpius back into the unlit room half way down the corridor. Several Death Eaters could be heard pounding onto the second level, screaming all sorts of obscenities. They did not stop, however, and, instead, climbed to the next level above.

"THEY'VE ESCAPED! THEY'VE ESCAPED!"

"THOSE DAMN KIDS! I'LL KILL 'EM!"

"I told you the little one would come back to free the others!"

"Scorpius is going to get what's coming to him! Just wait 'till I get my hands on that prat!"

"They're all dead!_ ALL OF 'EM!_"

Hermione and the children waited for the voices to fade, their breathing livened and quickening. As Hermione's vision adjusted to the darkness, she took in Hailey and Jeannie, concealed behind a couch with their heads popped out to see who had come into the room.

"_Mummy!_" Jeannie squealed.

The tot flew into her mother's arms, and Hermione was shocked to survey the condition of the little one's clothes. "Jeannie!" she exclaimed, noticing the cuts all over her body. "What the devil...! Did they do this to you, sweetie?"

"Yes," Jeannie pouted, holding tightly to her mother's waist. "They're hurting Daddy. Daddy didn't get away."

"What?"

"He told me to run. He told me to take the wands and go away."

Hermione took possession of Jeannie's curls and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You did the right thing, Jeannie," she tried to reassure her. "You did a fine job."

Hailey was trying to rise but could not. She quickly gave up and crossed her arms, frustrated with the afflictions that prevented her from doing much of anything. The pain in her back was lessening, but her legs still would not budge.

Hermione rushed to Hailey's side with her wand in hand. "Hailey!" She touched her head, arms, and legs. "Are you all right, sweetie? Can't you walk?"

"No, Mum," she grumbled. "Are my legs broken?"

She did not really want to know the truth, or perhaps her mind was simply protecting her consciousness. Hailey bit her lip and waited as Hermione lit her wand and scrutinized her with care.

"No... They aren't broken, dear..."

"Are they stunned?"

"No... Not stunned..."

"Mum?"

Hermione blinked and focused on her daughter's frightened eyes; they resembled Severus's so much that it made her yearn for her husband even more. She caressed the girl's round face with the warmth of one of her palms.

"Yes, Hailey?"

"Am I going to stay like this? Am I... Crippled?"

Hermione was taken aback by the solemn demeanor of Hailey's questions, but then she suddenly let out a soft, reassuring chuckle. It made Hailey's nose crinkle.

"Oh, gosh, no! No, Hailey! We just need to get you to St. Mungo's. They can mend you, I promise. You'll be fine, sweetie. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Avery yelped in pain yet again when several cloaked figures flew through the open doorway unanticipated, halting at seeing Avery's whimpering form crumbled upon the ground. Mulciber and Crabbe Sr. were amongst the group, and both instinctively gripped their wands.<p>

Lily yelled as their instruments directed themselves at her and Severus. "NO! Wait—" she started.

Their unexpected presence and drawn wands all happened so fast that Severus had little time to react. Just as he broke his concentration on Avery, he was thrust onto his back again as a powerful jet of white light hit the center of his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"STOP! _PLEASE!_" he heard Lily shriek as she crawled to where he had collapsed, out of breath and delirious from the curse hurled at him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Crabbe Sr. crowed.

The Death Eater's pounding footsteps progressed over to Severus, where he proceeded to dropkick him repeatedly with such alarming force that the wizard's figure thrashed, resembling a limp, airless Quaffle, rather than a human being. Lily screamed and tried to maneuver her arms to protect her father, but there was nothing she could do.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN, YOU ARROGANT - SPINELESS - WRETCHED - OLD FOOL!"

After so many countless kicks, pools of blood splurged from Severus's mouth, spewing onto the floor, causing Lily to cry out in terror. Mulciber, Ramsey, and another Death Eater finally pulled the heavyset wizard away from Severus, and it took all three to restrain him. He growled and struggled against them, no other desire in mind than to pummel the professor into the ground.

Ramsey was shocked at how much blood Severus coughed up, but the sight of his attractive daughter at his side, showcasing a fit of hysterics, was what really tore at his gut. She was shrieking and sniveling and waving her hands about wildly, desperate to help her father but stumped on account of not having her wand.

"What have you done?" she kept crying over and over. "_LEAVE HIM ALONE!_"

Then Mulciber whipped his head around towards Ramsey, Crabbe Sr., and the others, hissing to get their attention as Avery stumbled to his feet. "Lucius is on his way back! We need to find Scorpius and that little brat! NOW!"

Avery winced as he stroked his head. He shot Severus the most threatening glare he could, but the Potions Master was too busy hacking and gasping for air to notice. The Death Eater was already plotting his revenge and what he would do to Severus, when the Carrow twins surprised everyone by rushing in with several more recruits at their heels. The room shrunk now that most of the group had reconvened.

Mulciber took note of the twins' enlarged eyeballs and sighed, beyond exacerbated. "_What now?_"

"Those insufferable twits!" Alecto squawked, and both Avery and Mulciber stiffened. "The rest of the children... _They've escaped, too!_"

"_WHAT?_" Mulciber cried, followed by several less than appropriate remarks.

Avery, however, was distracted and progressed towards Severus and Lily. His fists were clenched and trembling from all the inner rage manifesting within. He knew his old friend was a brilliant Legilimens, that his gift of mind reading—not to mention mind infliction—was highly potent and dangerous. His pride had been bruised by reacting so weakly. His reflexes had not been quick enough to combat the frail wizard on the floor; a man who had already been beaten to the point of lifelessness, and yet, still managed to overpower him.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Avery growled, his voice savage and animal-like.

Lily tightened her grasp on Severus's pulsating frame, wanting to act as a protective shield, but she knew it would do neither of them any good. The last curse her father received was the defining blow, and now Severus was far too fragile to do anything for either of them. Lily stared on helplessly as Severus continued to wheeze and cough and spit up more blood.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

Lily whimpered at Avery's threat. She clutched Severus close and whispered words of encouragement into his ear, hoping they might somehow stir him into action. She had no idea if her father could hear, if he was even fully aware of what was happening anymore, but she was desperate to reach him somehow.

"Please, Dad, hang on! _Please!_ Get up!"

Severus fought with every shred of his being to stay awake. He listened to his daughter's urgent voice that came from somewhere on the edge of his senses, but then something else was penetrating through, distracting his attention. It was another voice, and it fell upon him like a gentle breeze; a loving whisper that was miles away, and yet, felt so close that he could have reached out and touched her if he wanted.

_Severus..._

_Hermione..._

Severus's ears clung to her call and fought the exhaustion that wanted to end—that wanted to come—and whisk him away to where he would experience no more pain, no misery. Nothing but peace. _At last_. Instead, Severus heeded Hermione's words, allowing her expression to fill him up, to reach every inch, to touch every nerve.

_Severus... Can you hear me? Severus!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	45. Of Love and War: Part I

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. I originally hoped to combine this chapter with the next one, which is basically an extension, but it would have been far too long and probably too much to handle in one sitting. (I think you'll agree once you read the next chapter). Rest assured, however, that in Chapter 46, you will _finally_ know the fate of the Snape family. For now. This chapter begins by backing up (overlapping) to an important scene in Chapter 44, so that is where we will begin. The title I find appropriate to the subject matter, and I think you will, too.**

**Side Note: There is a lot of new art under my Profile for this story that I have been meaning to mention for some time now.. Feel free to check it out, and I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Thank you _so, so much_ for all the feedback on the last chapter, but also the past several in particular. It has all been very enlightening and I appreciate every single one of your reviews. I hope you keep offering me your thoughts. They mean a great deal to me. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter contains violence.  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Of Love and War - Part I<strong>

Scorpius struggled with Hailey up the stairs as Hermione and Surina went on ahead with their wands at the ready. Why was he stuck with the girl he despised rather than his good friend; if she _were_ still his friend, that is?

_I should have just told her everything_, he reflected bitterly.

Jeannie hopped on ahead in front of him, often turning around to make sure that he and her sister were not lagging too far behind. The peculiar look on the little one's pale, exquisite face made him uncomfortable. It was as if she knew something or had unlocked his secrets somehow. With each passing step, he grew more unsettled by it.

Scorpius's mind wandered as they climbed, and every shadow hidden around corners or just off of the stairwell made him jerk. He kept expecting to run into one of his grandfather's minions. Where had they all gone? To the sitting room where they could Disapparate at will? Where was his grandfather, for that matter? What was Lucius thinking now that he had been missing for what had to be at least twenty-four hours?

_He's going to kill me..._

The group quickly flew up another level, passing by a group of Death Eaters whom they had heard shouting about the children's escape. They were checking various rooms for any sign of the Snapes, as well as Scorpius, so Hermione pressed them ahead in haste.

As they continued to tip toe their way to what he hoped was freedom, Scorpius remembered something his father had told him not too long ago, a warning of sorts that he failed to heed at the time. He initially did not understand Draco's dislike of Lucius hanging around him so often. Scorpius admittedly relished the attention he garnered from his grandfather, and Lucius had a way of making him feel important. Whenever Scorpius inquired why his father was so against the pair of them spending time together, Lucius would pin Draco's attitude on "plain, old-fashioned jealousy," which Scorpius felt no reason to disagree with.

In the past couple of weeks that Scorpius had learned of his grandfather's elaborate plans, however, he started to second guess the man. He was certainly not the grandfather Scorpius thought him to be. In fact, the boy had grown quite frightened of Lucius, albeit only recently, and was torn and confused, and more so with each passing day.

_Dad... You were right..._

Scorpius's grave realizations were interrupted by Surina and Hermione, who abruptly stopped when they reached the first level, having heard voices coming from just down the hall. The pleas and noises were worrisome, as were Surina and Hermione's terrified reactions. They threw themselves against the wall, visible panic in their enlarged eyes.

"STOP! PLEASE!" someone—a young girl—was shrieking.

Was it Lily Snape? It had to be...

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he heard Crabbe Sr. crow, before many loud thrashing noises ensued.

Surina whimpered and Hermione quickly seized Jeannie by the hand, bringing her into her arms to shield her ears from the awful sounds. Scorpius was still befuddled and searched each of the Snape's individual expressions. Even Hailey was quivering at his side, and being reminded of their close vicinity did nothing for the miserable reality of what he found himself in.

"Severus..." Hermione breathed aloud, her tone as despondent as the boy felt.

There was an ache in her call, a deeply wounded pang the young Slytherin did not understand. Her eyebrows came together and she shut her eyes, trying to drown out a horrible image that she had conjured up in her mind at hearing the physical tormenting happening feet away.

Hermione had no idea how many Death Eaters were in the room where Severus and Lily were trapped, and she had four children already—three being her own—whose safety and welfare also needed weighty consideration. Her clever mind tried to formulate a plan, but the blows Severus was receiving, which only grew worse and hinted at no indication of stopping, were too disturbing to block out.

"What are they doing to Daddy?" Jeannie asked, apprehensive, but sounding much older than her years. She seemed to already possess an inkling about the situation that Scorpius did not.

"What have you done?" Lily suddenly cried over and over. "_LEAVE HIM ALONE!_"

Hermione's back straightened, and she grabbed Jeannie's hand. She whipped her brown head towards Surina, who was gripping the door frame and listening to her father's physical trauma with bated breath.

"Follow my lead," she asserted softly, before turning to Scorpius and Hailey. "I want you two to make your way to the sitting room. There was a fireplace there, I remember, so there must be some Floo powder. I want you to take Hailey and Jeannie to Harry Potter's, Scorpius—"

"There is no Floo powder," Scorpius replied, negating the children's easy escape option. "My grandfather got rid of it. You can Disapparate, but only through the sitting room. He's put protective charms on the rest of the place, including the outside."

"Very well," Hermione replied quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. "Then get yourselves out of this house. Run if you have to. Stun anyone you come across, but _get out at all costs_. I'll find you. Somehow..."

Before any of the girls could protest the plan or come up with another suggestion, Hermione progressed down the hallway, tip toeing her way to the open door. Surina followed behind with her wand clutched in her hand, but it was suddenly shaky and unsteady in her grasp. Hailey winced as she raised her arm with her own. Scorpius grumbled, unsatisfied with everything, but heaved her forward and they made their way ungracefully down the long, dark corridor. He would have rather levitated her, but knew he could not keep her hovered and stun anyone at the same time.

Hermione knew that this hallway—this tunnel of sorts—would lead to the sitting room. It was their only way out, and she would have to move fast. She chanced a swift glance inside the room, but her eyes lingered, surprised to spot only a handful of Death Eaters. The others downstairs were not too far away.

She spotted Severus's black frame sprawled on the ground with a pool of blood near his head. His face was battered and his lips blue. He clung to the verge of consciousness, but only just. Lily was sniveling quietly at his side, begging him to stay awake. The sight was gut-wrenching for Hermione, whose heart collapsed into the pit of her stomach. Her head quickly darted back and forth along the hallway, and she motioned for Scorpius, Hailey, and Jeannie to move on ahead of her.

The children did not hesitate, and only Jeannie peeked into the room as she passed by as quietly as possible. She caught only the faintest glimpse of her father and sister but kept moving, still clutching Lily's wand. Hermione waited for the children's silhouettes to disappear around the corner before she took Surina by the hand.

"Stun them, Surina," she murmured, her shoulders hunched forward, ready to strike. "Stun as many as you can. If this goes badly, run like hell."

Surina was biting her lips hard, her entire being ready and in a defensive stance, when shouting came echoing down the hallway. She turned around in alarm to see who was approaching, but Hermione had tugged her by the hand and lured her down the corridor before anyone noticed them. They rounded the corner but hung back, waiting to see who was coming.

"Mum, what are we going to do? More are coming!"

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed, her confidence waning.

The angry Death Eaters from earlier had finally made their way up to the first level, the Carrow twins amongst them, and came charging down the hallway to relay the news of the children's escape. Now that there were more wizards, any little confidence Hermione had dwindled along with her astute senses.

_Severus... Can you hear me?_

* * *

><p>Lily's pleading was failing and Severus felt his mind and body drifting through time and space. Where to, he had no idea, but Hermione was beckoning him away, and he would follow her voice wherever she led him. He trusted her completely. She never failed him in whatever she did. She always believed in some inherent goodness of the 'bat of the dungeons,' holding strong to her convictions about who she believed Severus Snape was, even when others questioned her outright. That extensive list of skeptics once included her best friend, Harry Potter. Slowly but surely, however, the foreboding Slytherin instructor became hers. He would comply with whatever the beautiful, clever Gryffindor wanted right now. Her call to him was dire and intense.<p>

Severus listened intently as she spoke to him, her voice growing milder, younger, and then his eyes flickered open, mindful and alert, yet in entirely different surroundings...

_"Severus?" When she received no response, she spoke louder. "Severus?"_

_His dark eyes flickered and brightened. "Hmm?"_

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_Severus peered down at the deep, caramel irises staring up at him with interest. He growled low, but his response was more pleasant than it had probably ever sounded to anyone._

_"Why do you always have to know everything?"_

_Hermione reacted with soft giggles and nestled her nose against his. "Well, it_ is _our wedding night. Don't I deserve to know what you're thinking? Indulge me."_

_Hermione had managed to get Severus to actually dance twice this evening, an immeasurable feat that no one would ever believe possible, especially Harry; once he knew, that is. The second slow dance that she and Severus now shared was completely private and for no one else's pleasure but their own._

_They were situated on one of the many rooftops at Hogwarts castle, where their reception befittingly took place. Of course, this particular spot was unoccupied in all manners of the day. Severus frequented it often when he needed to go someplace for bouts of quiet reflection and solitude. No one would come looking for them here, although Hermione suspected their guests would soon take notice that the bride and groom were both missing from their own marital celebration._

_She had gone searching for Severus about a half-hour ago when he abruptly disappeared, knowing somehow in the back of her mind where she would find him. Her instincts were always spot-on when it came to Severus. It was something he rather prized in her, despite how private a person he had long been. He rarely ever had to communicate his thoughts to Hermione. Not anymore. She understood him on a level that no one else ever had or could ever reach. Not even Lily came so close. It was a comfort, a relief, and a small miracle that he was immensely grateful for._

_"I was admiring you," Severus murmured to her, gazing with unmistakable longing, a deep insatiable hunger looming in his black eyes. "That's all."_

_It was twilight, but a brisk and clear spring evening; picturesque to Hermione's thinking. The perfect wedding night..._

_Severus and Hermione lapsed back into a comfortable quietude again, rocking back and forth slowly as a song from their ceremony echoed up from the bustling Great Hall. It was only natural that Severus would admire such a bride as the young woman in his arms tonight._

_Hermione had never looked more ravishing, something Severus concluded hours ago. Her satin, off-white gown clung to her hourglass curves. The lacing and intricate beading that covered most of her arms and chest—although her flawless skin still peeked through—made her attractive figure shimmer against the stars that lined the night sky. Her extensive train flowed airily behind and with enough detailing for all the ladies to fuss over. Ginny hardly had to struggle to keep it straight as her friend progressed down the aisle earlier that day. The gown, the long train, all the intimate details of that dress seemed made for Hermione._

_But it was the dramatic V-neck in the front and back that plunged down to her bosom and the end of her spine that did Severus in. That alluring, yet tasteful, image of Hermione had been driving him mad all day. She was enrapturing, seductive, gorgeous... Not the bushy, buck tooth youngster he had once taught. She was a woman—an attractive woman—and she belonged to him._

Mine..._ he mused to himself, astounded._

_Hermione peered up at him after a long silence. She was not convinced that she could be the sole thought on his mind and, thus, shot Severus a most wry smile._

_"What else were you thinking about?"_

_Severus let out a heavy sigh, showing a rare display of contentedness. "Nothing, my dear. I just feel extremely fortunate, at the moment. That's all."_

_"Oh, Severus, you aren't fortunate," Hermione whispered, observing the outlines of his striking features with a warmth bestowed only for him._

Mine..._ she reflected with delight before continuing._

_"You're _deserving_ of this. Not lucky."_

_"You think so?" His tone was regrettably sarcastic to Hermione's ears, and she did not appreciate it._

_"I _know_ so."_

_"Hermione—"_

_"Don't."_

_She surprised him with an extended kiss on his cheek. She then pulled away and resumed their dance, much to her new husband's reluctance, who did not wish to continue, even if they were alone._

_"You're loved and that's just something you'll have to contend with the rest of your life, Severus Snape."_

_Despite not wanting to ruin the romantic moment, Severus could not help but hiss. "But I—"_

_"No."_

_"I thought you wanted to know my thoughts?" he snarled irritably._

_Hermione giggled again and laid her head upon his chest. "Not if you're going to be a sourpuss."_

_"Oh, for the love of— Don't you dare start calling me that!"_

_"Then don't force me to."_

_Another pause arose before Severus grumbled and cleared his throat, causing Hermione's head to stir against his chest. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's all right." Hermione glanced up at him again with her loving smile. "I know who you are, Severus. I know your worth in this world, even if you still don't. I guess I'll just have to help you see what I see."_

_"Oh, really?" he answered in his trademark snarky tone. "My qualities leave much to be desired. You may be clever, but you're also quite delusional."_

_"And you're incapable of seeing past your own transgressions!" she sighed in return._

_Severus refrained from asking the one question pounding his brain and for which he received little rest: Why, in fact, _had_ Hermione married him? He still could not fathom any legitimate reasons, but he did not really want to know her answers, either. He feared that perhaps somehow, on some level, she might realize in the process of answering that she had married the wrong man; that she had chosen him under misguided impressions, or that whatever reasons she had were simply not enough._

_"Aren't you happy?"_

_Severus was thrown so off his guard by her question that he abruptly stopped moving. His brow furrowed, his obsidian eyes glistening despite the darkness that nature had finally brought upon their happy day._

_"Yes, of course I am."_

_He took the hand already in his possession and placed a tender kiss on it. Hermione leaned in, overtaken by the overwhelming feel of his soft lips pecking her skin. She watched his eyelashes flutter as he delighted in the taste of her against his mouth._

_"I must say, I... I'm relieved," she managed through a broken whisper, causing him to inch his lips away. She did not want the contact to end._

_"Why?" A dawning realization came to him swiftly, and a frown formed on his mouth. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't mean to ruin things or make this day unhappy for you in any way."_

_Hermione's infectious smile returned and she moved a few hairs out of Severus's face; a simple gesture she enjoyed. She remembered how curious she had been as a young girl to touch that hair. When her wish was finally granted, the thickness and feel of it surprised her; but then, she knew that the professor had only started attending to it little by little when her feelings for him became clear. That seemed like ages ago now, but her intense affections for Severus never dwindled, as so many thought they might._

_"You've been wonderful today," she reassured in her endearing manner. "I - I just know how uncomfortable this all is for you..."_

_"Hermione—"_

_"I know I've made you terribly uneasy with all this wedding nonsense. I can tell."_

_"No, Hermione. It's fine, really."_

_"I - I hope it hasn't been too awful for you?"_

_"Of course it hasn't."_

_She scrutinized him carefully. "You're just saying that, Severus."_

_"_No, truly_. For you, to be with you... It's worthwhile. I don't mind."_

_Hermione was grateful to hear it, but she still eyed her wizard with skepticism. "You really don't mind? Even if my parents have been horrid to you today?"_

_Severus cast her a wicked smirk and leaned his forehead against hers. "They haven't been so bad."_

_"Oh, yes, they have! Mum's at least been cordial, but Dad's been an arse. I could kill him!"_

_"Hermione, they just want the best for you. You're their only daughter and I... Well, I would never be their first choice. I _shouldn't_ be."_

_"Don't say that, Severus!" she spat, growing cross very quickly. "And anyway, it doesn't matter! We've been together long enough now for them to get over it!"_

_"Hermione, don't get yourself upset. This is our day. Don't let their behavior spoil everything for you."_

_Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, staring off into the distance with an angry, rather hurt expression. Severus quickly gathered her hands into his own. The silver ring on her finger that sealed their marriage reflected in the shadows, momentarily distracting his attention. Severus took a moment to admire the band around her finger._

_"I think they'll get over it in time," he offered with an artful sneer. "Who knows, they might even warm up to me. What do you think the odds are?"_

_"Stop it, Severus," she replied with a pout. "That isn't funny."_

_"It isn't? Not even a little?"_

_"You're my husband now. I want them to respect you, Severus. They need to be more understanding to the choices I've made."_

_"That's not for you to decide." Sensing Hermione's frustration growing worse, he added, "They'll probably come around, Hermione."_

_"And if they don't?"_

_Severus shrugged but continued to give her a defiant smirk. It almost made Hermione smile. Almost._

_"As long as you're happy, my dear, then I possess the upper hand."_

_Despite how upset she was, Hermione reacted readily and jabbed Severus in the chest, tittering at last. It was a small relief to Severus's ears. He watched her stroke the buttons on his infamous coat that she adored so much. He looked more handsome today than she ever imagined, but she refrained from saying so again. It would only mortify him and produce an unwanted remark._

_The buttons, on the other hand..._

_Hermione stared at them with such intensity that it took every ounce of her composure not to be done with their public restraints and rip them right off. Severus knew where her focus had drifted and stifled an actual laugh. Her strange fascinations amused him more and more with each step in their relationship._

_"Are _you_ happy?" he asked in return._

_Her pretty eyes blinked and refocused on him, soaking in the depths of his eyes. She did not answer right away, and, instead, placed a hand over his cheek, caressing it thoughtfully. She loved his reaction, which was the same every time. His eyelashes fluttered and closed. She remembered Severus telling her once that there was something "exceptional" about her touch, the way her fingers stroked his skin, the contact of her skin with his._

_"I've never been happier," she answered softly._

_A pair of heated lips touched Severus's mouth. He kept his eyes closed but responded back, pushing against those lips—so smooth, yet delicate—that needed to be handled with care. Her kisses were not nearly as shy or inexperienced as they once were. The feel of her lips and tongue had changed. They were confident now, a feat which came with much practice and persistence, neither of which Severus Snape had ever encouraged. Not at first, anyway, but he was immensely grateful now that Hermione Granger pursued him. Far more grateful than perhaps she would ever know..._

_When their lips parted, their faces remained close together, their breathing quickened and yearning for more. Hermione was not nervous. Severus did not hold that sort of sway over her anymore. She was more excited than anything else. She could not wait for them to be alone together at last on their first night as husband and wife. It had been special the first time, yes, but this time would be different. They had committed themselves to one another in an official and very public way. This night would be the first of the rest of their lives together as one, and, so, to Hermione, it felt more special than any other time before._

_Hermione let her forehead rest against Severus's chin, wanting to feel his hot breath against her face. He gathered her into his arms and she, in turn, relaxed her hands on his buttons again, tracing their delicious outlines._

_"I love you," he breathed against her forehead, causing her lips to broadly extend._

_He did not say the phrase often, but it was evident in everything he ever said and did for her, and that was enough. Unlike others, Hermione did not crave that verbal reassurance that so many needed. She knew with all her heart that Severus loved her, even when he could not will himself to profess the words in front of others or at times that normally would have called for such a declaration. Beneath the surface, Severus's love was tangible in every gesture, every look he bore her, and every move he made. Hermione sensed his sentiments all the time and appreciated them more with each passing day._

_She, however, never hesitated to remind Severus of her regard. She rather enjoyed saying the words out loud. She sensed that he needed to hear it repeatedly; it was the only way he would ever come to believe her. She determined that for herself long ago. Severus Snape must hear her proclamation of love and hear it often, even if he never, ever admitted it to himself, so Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, twirling a piece around her index finger. Her eyes locked with his, filled with the deepest fondness and devotion. It was a moment neither of them ever wanted to forget._

_"I love you more..."_

_Severus? Please! Severus, can you hear me? Please, answer me!_

Hermione heaved several deep breaths, braced against the wall with Surina trembling at her side. Why would her husband not answer her call? Was she doing something wrong? Or worse, was he beyond her reach now? She shook her head violently and tried again.

_Severus! I'm coming for you! I'm right outside the door! Please, answer me!_

Nothing.

Surina watched her mother curiously. Her face was contorted and she seemed seriously worried about something. Were they in trouble? Was there no way of getting to Lily or her father? The idea that they might have to abandon them increased Surina's anxiety tenfold.

_Hermione..._

Hermione twitched and let out a low gasp, grateful that she was able to communicate with Severus at last. She wanted to ask him a million questions. Was he all right? Could he put up a fight? Where was his wand? Instead, she plunged ahead with her poorly devised escape plan.

_Severus! Surina and I are here. We're just down the hall._

_Hermione..._

_I'm coming for you! I promise! I - I just need to figure out what to do..._

_You...can't..._

_We need to try, love! Are you all right? Lily?_

_They'll...kill...you..._

_Severus, listen to me—_

_Get...out... Now!_

_NO! I won't! I'm not going without you and Lily!_

_Too...many..._

_Can you stand? Can you make a try for it? Please, Severus—_

_Hermione..._

_I'm coming! Just hang on!_

"Mum?" Surina breathed close to her ear, her brow raised. "What's going on? Why are we just standing here? We have to help them!"

"Hush, sweetie!"

Hermione and Surina listened to the excited voices of the Death Eaters. Although they could not make out every individual word, they understood that another manhunt for the girls and Scorpius Malfoy was about to ensue. Hermione determined that it was now or never. Any minute, Death Eaters would come flying this way in their search, and she and Surina must be prepared to combat whatever amount came their way.

Hermione peeked around the corner and counted how many were in the hallway. Four. They looked young, too. At least that might prove to be an advantage. She could easily take two at once, but could Surina? Her girls were strong and confident duelers, but this was real, not some practice at Hogwarts or on their home turf. These wizards were relentless, far more experienced, and would hurl whatever Dark Magic at them that they possessed.

_You don't have a choice, Hermione. Move! NOW!_

Hermione turned to Surina, speaking quickly, "There are four in the hallway and several more inside the room. You have to be quick, Surina. Faster than you've ever been, do you understand?"

Surina shook her long tresses, but her face told Hermione a different story. She was terrified, shaking, hardly fit for a fight. Her adrenaline was rushing at the maximum, and she clutched her wand so tightly that her knuckles were washed of color.

"_All right?_"

"Yes, Mum..."

"Remember, _follow my lead_."

Surina nodded emphatically and swallowed hard. Her heartbeat was pounding so loud she thought her eardrums might burst. She waited anxiously for her mother to move, not knowing when the time would come, only that it would be any second now.

Avery was screaming at the top of his lungs, spewing absurdities and shouting Severus's name several times, so Hermione seized the opportunity at hand. All the Death Eaters in the hallway were staring into the room. No one had their attention focused on the darkened corridor.

Hermione extended her arm around the corner and quickly cast "_Stupefy!_" twice at the two wizards closest to her. They flew back unconscious, and before the other two could comprehend that they were under attack, Hermione sprang down the hall with Surina at her heel. Surina followed her mother's example and stunned the one who just spotted them coming. Hermione cast a spell upon the other, and both slunk to the floor.

"What the—" Alecto shrieked.

Just as she and her twin brother stepped into the doorway, they practically butted heads with Hermione and Surina, who reacted with swift precision. Surina saw Amycus snarl and start to raise his wand.

"_Stupefy!_" she screamed, sending him back into the room. He knocked into Mulciber, sending both of them crashing to the floor. Amycus lay unconscious as Mulciber growled and struggled to get up from underneath him.

Alecto, however, reacted faster than Amycus and sent a hex directed at Hermione, who blocked it in time. Another jinx followed, and Hermione sent it shooting back at its caster. Alecto spun backwards, flying through the air before hitting the floor just a foot or two away from Lily and Severus.

Avery, Crabbe Sr., and two younger recruits began casting spells against the mother and daughter, stunned to find that Hermione, too, had escaped her confinement. Ramsey, however, retreated to the corner and darted his eyes between everyone, no longer possessing the stomach to attack. In the midst of all the chaos, no one noticed his passivity.

Lily seized Severus's shoulder and shook him as hard as she could. "Dad! _DAD!_ Get up!"

Severus heard the general commotion: the sound of wands dueling and the popping sound of many flashing lights. His eyelids fluttered open in a daze and Lily's pleas rang in his ears, bringing him back to a sense of awareness.

Was he awake? Was this a dream or reality?

His vision of things grew clearer, stronger, and, suddenly, he spotted his dark-haired daughter. She had sent a jinx towards one of the younger wizards, who found himself tied up and unable to break himself free of the ropes that bound him. Crabbe Sr. stepped forward and started dueling the second year, however. He sent a barrel of dark hexes that she narrowly avoided by ducking this way and that outside of the room. The wall behind her was heavily spotted with missed incantations within seconds.

Hermione, meanwhile, was locked in a duel with Avery, and Severus heard distinct utterances of the Killing Curse more than once, which Hermione combated before Avery was finished uttering the dreadful spell. Severus vaguely spotted Alecto, Mulciber, and one of the other young Death Eaters starting to rise, and panic set into every limb. Hermione and Surina were in trouble and about to receive a handful of jinxes that neither would be able to offset.

"DAD! GET UP! _PLEASE!_" Lily was screaming.

_My wand!_ Severus remembered and started to rise.

His attempt, however, was far too quick, and his vision blurred instantly. The room was spinning and he could hardly make out what was happening. As Severus began to fall back, Lily grabbed him and held him upright.

"DAD!" she urged, frantic. "_Please!_"

The third year had never felt so vulnerable without her wand, watching her mother and sister take on everybody in the room while she could do nothing but observe from the sidelines. To her relief, Severus shook off his dizzy spell in haste and used all his mental focus to retake his wand from Crabbe Sr.

In a flash, the instrument flew out of Crabbe Sr.'s big hand and returned to its master. Crabbe Sr., momentarily distracted by the incident, started to turn his head in the direction of where the Potions Master lay, and Surina peeked out from around the doorframe where she had hid to avoid one of the evil man's hexes.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she cried. The Death Eater's own wand was snatched from his hand, and he turned back to Surina just in time to receive another blow. "_Levicorpus!_"

It was one of her father's personal creations, but one which Surina was particularly good at herself. A small, wicked smile emerged on Surina's lips as the hefty man was levitated into the air, dangling by his ankles and cursing at her with his fat fists clenched. She spotted Alecto stumbling to her feet, aiming her wand at her and about to utter something awful. Surina hurled Crabbe Sr.'s helpless body at the witch and sent them both smacking into the wall with tremendous force. Alecto disappeared behind Crabbe Sr.'s unconscious frame, slinking to the floor with the weight of the oaf on top of her.

At that moment, just as Severus was raising his wand, Mulciber's deep voice rang out, "GODDAMN KID!"

He cast the Stinging Hex against Surina, who jumped back and let out a shriek of pain as several red welts appeared on her exposed skin. They swelled within seconds. Hermione was instantly distracted at hearing her daughter's afflictions, and, in that swift moment, Avery cursed her, sending Hermione onto the floor with an incantation of the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione cried out in sheer agony and thrashed every which way.

"_NO!_" Severus ferociously growled at them.

He waved his wand and flung Mulciber backward, tripping him to the floor with a silent cast of _Impedimenta_. Mulciber snarled in frustration as he hit the ground, but then ropes formed around his legs, then his torso and shoulders. He wiggled and fought with all his might, but the ropes soon covered him up to his mouth. His muffled voice could be heard swearing at Severus, but the professor ignored him, moving fast.

Severus reverted the jinx on Surina's skin with a circular motion of his wrist and the angry welts disappeared. He pointed his wand at Avery and a flash of white light burst across the room, sending Avery tumbling to the ground hard. He fell just inches from where Ramsey was frozen in the corner, but Ramsey still did not move.

The curse on Hermione ceased and, though shaken and aching from the electric shocks that reverberated through her body, she scurried over to Severus and Lily and embraced them with a firm, quick hug.

"You have...to move!" she heard Severus exclaim, but his voice was hoarse.

Hermione drew back to examine him and Lily. Her hand rubbed over Lily's soft cheek and noted the purple bruises on her eldest's face, neck, and arms.

"Lily!" she gasped. "Are you all right?"

"I - I'm fine, Mum."

"_Hurry!_" Surina hissed.

"Quickly!" Hermione commanded to Lily, who leaped to her feet and joined Surina in the doorway.

Hermione surveyed her husband's grave condition with alarm and fear. She wrapped her arms around him to assist him to his feet, knowing she could not keep him levitated and defend herself—or anyone else, for that matter—without her wand, but Severus could not lift himself. He grimaced and collapsed like a dead weight against her.

"Severus!"

"Hermione... Viktor...Krum..."

Hermione's nose scrunched at the man's name. It made her blood boil.

"Yes?"

"He's dead..." When Hermione said nothing, he grunted and continued, "They...killed him..."

Hermione felt as if she was sinking into the floor. She could hardly register what Severus had told her. She may have been angry with Viktor before, but that feeling had evaporated with this bit of startling news. Then Severus tugged lightly at her arms, unable to use much force, and her attention darted back to him.

"Go!" he muttered weakly to her. "Get...the girls...out of here!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you! I told you I wouldn't!"

"Just go!" he moaned and shut his eyes, leaning his head against her shoulder for support.

"No!" Hermione insisted.

She cupped Severus's face in her hand that felt very cold to the touch. His bloodied cheeks were drained of any natural color.

"Stay awake, Severus. Stay with me!"

The exhaustion of nearly three days of nonstop torture was taking its toll on Severus's condition, and a laboring thought mounted in Hermione's mind. How far gone was he? She held him as securely and closely as possible, trying not to think on it.

"Severus?" she pleaded anxiously, but he barely responded. His eyes remained closed, his entire being on the verge of losing consciousness. "Severus, _hang on!_"

Severus mumbled something she did not understand and jerked his head away from her. Growing increasingly flustered and afraid, Hermione continued to reach out to him in desperation. She stroked his cheek several times and shook him with all her might.

"Severus! _Severus!_ Hang on, I'm here! Do you hear me?"

"Her...mione..."

"Severus, stay with me. I'm here. I'm going to help you. Now, please, try to lift yourself!"

"I...can't..."

"_You must!_" she demanded, pulling him up with what little physical strength she had. "Get up! Use your legs! GET UP!"

Not wasting any time, Lily rushed back over to her father and placed his arm around her shoulder. Together, she and Hermione hoisted Severus to his feet, but his weight was dense and lifeless in their clutches. He was hardly able to walk, let alone stand firm on his own two feet. He stirred a little and moaned at being moved.

Hermione and the girls willed themselves to ignore Severus's frail condition and pushed onward in haste at hearing several of the Death Eaters starting to shift. Mulciber continued to struggle in his restraints, and Avery was stumbling to get onto his elbows, but the blow to his head made him dizzy, a small advantage for the Snapes.

"_Hurry!_ We have to move!" Surina urged again, a small call that seemed to reach Severus's inner consciousness, and his listless eyes shot open.

Surina led the way down the dark corridor and around several bends. The place was more of a maze than any of them remembered, but then it had been an extremely long three days in captivity.

Hermione and Lily offered words of encouragement to Severus as they struggled along the cramped hallway with him wedged in between. Severus rarely responded but fought to keep his eyes open.

When they finally reached the gloomy sitting area, Surina abruptly halted at the front, causing everyone to rear back. Hermione raised her wand, and Severus tried to keep his head up to see what was holding them back.

His weary eyes were met with the sight of Lucius Malfoy and three other Death Eater recruits, a look of hunger and mischievousness looming in their eyes. Lucius had a small, round face tightly woven around his arm and his wand was firmly aimed at the child's head. The rest of her petite frame dangled from his clutches, her feet hanging off the ground and her brown eyes filled with an unspeakable amount of dread.

"Hailey..." Severus rasped, hardly able to breathe her name.

Scorpius had been pulled aside by one of the Death Eaters, who had one arm looped around him and the other pointed at his head. Scorpius's miserable scowl told them that the children had been caught in the process of trying to escape.

Hermione surveyed the scene in a panic. Jeannie was missing. Where was Jeannie? Had she gotten away? Did they take her somewhere? Her stomach was in knots, and the sound of stifled cries echoing down the extended hallway made their situation more desperate than ever.

"Put down your wands," Lucius commanded, in full control of the situation, "or watch your daughter die."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	46. Of Love and War: Part II

**A/N: Hello, HG/SS shippers. Here is the extended scene of the previous chapter, and one that I think you've been patiently waiting for. I have a few revelations at the end that I just wanted to share with you all. I'll be curious to hear your thoughts, both on this chapter and also my extra notes. I hope you won't despise me too much for what _didn't_ make it into the past several chapters...**

**Thank you again for your feedback. It continues to wow me and I very much appreciate it. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter contains violence.  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Of Love and War - Part II<strong>

Severus blinked several times, soaking in the horrible image of a frightened and pallid Hailey, whose legs were still incapacitated as she dangled from Lucius's suffocating hold around her neck. Her lips were fumbling to relay something to them, but her mouth and throat went dry at seeing her father wedged in between Lily and Hermione, his normally secure frame being held up by the pair of them. He was visibly battered and bruised, and dried blood was smudged all over his face. He seemed to be on the verge of collapsing any moment under his own dead weight.

"Lucius," Severus snarled, but his voice no longer bore the bite it once had, "let...my daughter...go!"

"I will only tell you one more time: lay your wands down or this one dies. Don't test my patience, Severus!"

"Grandpa—" Scorpius started, but Lucius grated his teeth.

"Don't speak to me, you pathetic little prat!"

"But I—"

"This is _your_ fault, you klutz! You're as useless to me as your father was, only worse! NOW SHUT UP!"

Scorpius shut his mouth and hid his forlorn expression, casting his face away from everyone. He stared down at the floor in shame and humiliation. Hailey wanted to feel sorry for him, but she was too concerned with her own family's well-being. Surina and Lily looked on, hesitant, and glanced towards their parents for direction.

Hermione started to say something when she heard Severus grunt at her side. He stepped forward but stumbled sideways. Hermione reached out and grabbed him, startled by what he was trying to do. He shifted out of her hold, however, and pressed on.

"Severus—" she started, but he groaned and shook his head.

Ever so gradually, Severus stepped forward, moving delicately and taking his time so as not to fall. His knees were unstable, threatening to give way. He was also having trouble breathing and keeping a grip on his wand. His hands were shaking so terribly that he was not sure if he could muster the strength needed to use it.

Lily wanted to go to him and help, terrified by the awful state he was in, but Hermione sensed her daughter's strong urge to help and held her back. Her eldest had no wand, and Hermione would not risk letting Lily get stuck in whatever crossfire ensued.

"Lucius," Severus wheezed, his voice abnormally thin. "Let her go... This is a war between you and me."

Lucius tightened his grip around Hailey's neck, causing her face to redden. She gasped for air but kept her frightened eyes glued on Severus.

"I'll do it, Severus!" Lucius hissed dangerously, his fierce blue eyes locked on his enemy. "Take one step closer and she's done for!"

"You wouldn't...do this, Lucius... You would never...harm Draco...or your grandson. You're capable...of a lot of things, I know, but...not killing children. That's not your specialty."

"How dare you—"

"That's why you...didn't stay, isn't it?" Lucius's eyes narrowed. Severus propelled himself another step or two and almost collapsed right then, but managed to steady his legs. "That's why you weren't at the match, right? You made your recruits...your minions...harm my daughters, didn't you? You never could stomach torture... That's why you didn't stay to watch. Isn't that right?"

"What the hell are you talk—"

"You're a family man, Lucius... You always have been. No matter what you think of Draco...or Scorpius...you would _never_ harm them. I know that. You won't harm Hailey either. Now...put her down..."

"NO!"

"Lucius—"

"I'm warning you—"

"This is between us!" Severus rasped and, to Hermione's horror, he threw his hands out to his sides and dropped his wand. "_HERE I AM!_ Do what you want with me! Have at it!"

"Dad, no!" Hailey managed to cry out, despite her obstructed airway.

Severus's move did not seem to deter Lucius one bit. He snarled and dug his wand into Hailey's head, causing her to yelp in pain.

"This is your last chance, Severus! This is one war you won't win! _ENOUGH!_"

Severus let out a prolonged sigh. He slowly turned to Hermione behind him, staring at her for a long moment, soaking in her radiance and beauty. Hermione's shoulders tensed at the utter defeat etched in the harsh outlines of his face, but tried to stand firm.

What was he doing? What was wrong?

Suddenly, Severus caved into the excruciating pains and physical and mental exhaustion at last. He collapsed onto his knees, his black robes billowing out behind him like a flag of surrender. He hunched over before Lucius and braced his hands against the cold floor. The trembling became more violent than before and he struggled to breathe, his body shattering under the weight of all the stress, tension, and ill-care of recent months.

Hailey cried out in dismay and wiggled in Lucius's embrace. "Dad!" she screeched, trying against hope to get to him. "_DAD!_"

Lucius stared down at the man, first in shock but then with immediate apprehension. He never expected Severus Snape to give up the fight. _Never_. His fellow Slytherin had never backed down from any type of challenge before. He anticipated that the Potions professor would grow weaker, that he would struggle to get his family to safety and fail, but if there was one thing Lucius had always been certain of, it was that Severus Snape was a survivor. And yet, here he was now, giving himself up when his family was on the verge of escape.

"Grandpa, please!" came Scorpius's small, unimpressive voice from behind. Lucius could feel the desperate eyes of his grandson boring into the back of his head, penetrating his guilty conscience. "This – This isn't right. Let them go!"

Hermione looked on in disbelief. She knew how frail Severus had become, both over the past months but also in the last few days, but she still did not want to believe that her husband would give up like this. There was no denying what her vision told her though. Though he simply could not rise anymore or continue the uphill battle, which worried her enough, defeat had never been in his vocabulary; until now.

Hermione needed to think fast for both of them. One of their daughters was still missing, and there was no way they could leave this place without Jeannie. That was out of the question.

Lily was about to call out to her father when she felt a slight tug on the back of her sweatshirt, then the feel of a familiar wooden instrument being thrust into her hand. The hairs on the back of her neck rose at the attuned sensation of what she now repossessed. _Her wand_. She grabbed her mother by the wrist.

"Jeannie!" she whispered so low that Hermione and Surina were the only two who heard.

A stifled, little voice from behind told them that she was, indeed, present. Where she had come from was unknown, but Hermione was more than relieved. She needed to communicate this information to Severus, but there was no time.

"I'll give you ladies one final warning," Lucius declared louder than before, unaware of Jeannie lurking about. "Severus has decided to give Hailey a chance to live. I'd hate to see you girls allow your sister to die for your own selfish interests."

Clamoring erupted from further down the corridor—defining sounds that told Hermione and the children that the other Death Eaters had recuperated and were headed their way. Hermione hated to see Severus doubled over in pain and so vulnerable, and she almost lost her composure, but the eerie sounds of fast-moving footsteps and nasty shouting brought her to her senses. She reeled her wand at one of the Death Eaters beside Lucius who had his wand already pointed.

His reflexes were not quick enough for Hermione, who stunned him easily enough and turned to the second. "_Stupefy!_" she screamed, but the wizard was cunning and anticipated her action. He threw the jinx back at Hermione, leading her into a duel, away from her children.

Severus whipped his head about at hearing several spells being cast. Despite being so tired he could hardly concentrate, he stared up at Lucius, the devil that had caused his entire world to fall apart at the seams.

Hailey was peering down at her father, terrified. The growing anger that loomed in Severus's dark irises shook Hailey to her foundation; it reminded her of that first day in Potions when he had drawn his wand on her so aggressively, without any hint of sympathy, regret, or fatherly regard. Only this time, she was not bothered by the vision of Severus as a former Death Eater so much, because he was not glaring up at her with that frightening, ferocious tenacity. His contorted face was locked on her captor. His wand was on the floor, and she could see him struggling to hold it properly on account of his unstoppable shaking.

Severus fought the inflictions, the pain, the suffering. He seized what little opportunity he had. He reached out and grabbed Lucius by a fist full of his robes. Lucius jolted unexpectedly at being thrown to the ground by the enraged wizard on his knees and dropped Hailey and her wand in the process. She fell to the floor in a heap and crawled away from them.

Severus let out a long, animal-like growl that made all his children startle. It was pure instinct and came from somewhere deep within, a part of the professor that the girls did not know. He threw himself on top of a shocked and confused Lucius and laced his fingers around the conniver's throat. Lucius's eyes widened and he gulped and stilled as Severus towered over him, strangling him with the all the fury and built up rage he now bore.

The sheer willpower her father used in that moment to take back control of their plight sprung Surina into action. She lunged forward after her father and mother to join the fight. She aimed her wand at the wizard holding Scorpius. The man was also watching the curious scene on the floor unfold; an enticing image of the two powerful wizards going at each other without magic, without wands, with nothing but their bare hands.

Scorpius was looking on as well but turned his attention quickly to Surina, baffled by the will and poise in her handsome features. She was no longer afraid or holding back, and stared the Death Eater down like any capable adult.

"_Ex_—" the Death Eater started, but Surina was prepared.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" She blocked the spell and twirled her arm in the air before he could. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The Death Eater froze and toppled to the ground, petrified, leaving Scorpius free to escape. Scorpius snatched his wand back from the stunned figure and staggered out of his grasp. Surina helped him to his feet just as Lily and little Jeannie came running over to them.

"They're coming!" Lily exclaimed and, indeed, the approaching footsteps and shrieks reached a deafening pitch.

"GET THEM!" a deep voice—Mulciber—commanded.

"Before they get away!"

"FASTER, YOU FOOLS!"

"KILL 'EM! KILL 'EM ALL!"

Severus was too busy to take notice. He was using every last ounce of energy to get at Lucius, determined to kill if necessary, but Lucius was not about to give up so easily. He pushed Severus's chin back with one of his palms, eventually overpowering his disadvantaged adversary, whose fingers eventually loosened around his throat. Lucius snarled viciously and clobbered Severus in the ribs, sending him coughing and panting onto his back. He jumped on top of Severus and proceeded to thrust his head against the floorboards several times.

Hermione finally won out the duel against the young Death Eater, using _Incarcerous_ to bind him in ropes so that he could not move. She whipped her head around and gaped at finding Lucius striking Severus repeatedly on the ground. She cried out and started to run towards her husband when the Death Eaters burst onto the scene, flocking into the room in counts of twos and threes.

Lily, Surina, Scorpius, and Hermione reacted and began hurling hexes at every one that they could. Even Hailey, though unable to walk, drew herself upright at the oncoming Death Eaters to use her wand in any capacity that she could. Hermione spotted Jeannie out of the corner of her eye, but there was no time to focus on where the little tot went. Alecto and Amycus locked eyes with the sole 'Mudblood' in the room and went after her in full force.

"GODAMN YOU, YOU - SON - OF A - BITCH!"

Lucius struck Severus several times in a row, mostly in the chest but also in the face. Blood splurged from Severus's protruding nose and mouth. He grimaced in pain but managed to wiggle one of his elbows free in time to shield against another blow. Lucius fought against his shield as Severus felt the muscles in his arm buckling beneath Lucius's weight.

Suddenly, a pair of dainty arms threw themselves around Lucius's neck, and the professor was taken aback by the sight of Jeannie—her pretty face flushed and very cross—emerging on top of Lucius. The Death Eater drew back, startled by whomever was on his back and grabbing his neck.

"GET OFF MY DADDY!" she shrieked, hitting him in the back with her tiny fists.

She suddenly yanked hard on his hair, and Lucius reacted swiftly. He snarled and reached round to throw her off of him with alarming force. The little girl toppled and rolled over onto the beaten floorboards.

"_Jeannie!_" Severus called to her in his hoarse voice. He growled and clobbered Lucius right between the eyes, sending him onto his back in a daze. "_YOU!_" Severus hissed and reared over his former friend with the last of his physical strength.

Severus pummeled Lucius repeatedly, taking increased pleasure, despite his own pangs, at the bloody gashes and bruises forming all over the arrogant man's perfect cheeks, nose, and jaw—all because of his mere fist. But then Lucius managed to reach up and jerk Severus's hair. Severus let out an angry yelp, a sound which was just invigorating enough for Lucius to lunge forward onto his knees and grip Severus into a headlock.

Severus pushed and fought against the constriction of Lucius's unforgiving hold, but his airway was being cut off quickly and he was already short of breath. His lips quickly turned blue and the rest of his face, now freshly bloodied up, became an unnatural and unsettling shade of purple. His eyelids fluttered violently as the oxygen emptied from his body, leaving no space to intake a gust of air. He was losing consciousness fast, drifting away; far, far away...

"YOU BASTARD!" Lucius hawked, enclosing Severus with all of his physical might. "This is what you get for being a traitor! YOU GREASY, LOATHSOME, NO-GOOD DOUBLE-CROSSING FIEND!"

Surina, Scorpius, and Lily were too busy themselves to help anyone else. Avery and Mulciber were taking them on and proving far more advanced and difficult to overcome than the girls were prepared for; however, the two nasty Death Eaters were taken aback by the Snape children's high capabilities.

Jeannie shook her head and searched the chaotic room—filled to the brim with wizards stunning and hexing one another—for her family members caught in the mix. Where was her father? He needed help. She _had_ to get to him. She quickly spotted the crisis Severus was in across the room. She witnessed the life draining from his face—one that shook her to the core—and she leaped to her feet.

"_DADDY!_" she cried and rushed towards him.

Her high-pitched scream got Hailey's attention. She had just nearly avoided a disarming charm cast by Crabbe Sr. and sent it back on him. He was so large that he maneuvered around it with ease, but she sent another stunning hex that made him topple back into a few other young recruits, and they fell together in a pile in the corner of the room.

Hailey whipped her head around just in time to see Jeannie thrust her hands upon Lucius's face. Her little fingers dug into his skin before an eruption of white light burst from her tiny palms that sent Lucius spiraling out of control. He spun through the air and collided with Alecto several feet away, who was just about to hex Hermione. They hit heads hard and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Jeannie!" Hailey gasped, astounded by what she had witnessed, but her younger sister was distracted. Hailey's brain immediately comprehended what held Jeannie's undivided attention, and she hurriedly crawled her way towards them.

Hermione also turned around to see what had caused her good fortune when her eyes swept over Severus. He was lying on his stomach and not moving. Jeannie was shaking him over and over, trying to coax him to wake. Her big curls masked her facial expressions, but her forceful cries were enough to illustrate the frenzy and seriousness of the situation.

"Daddy! _DADDY!_ Wake up! _Please!_ WAKE UP!"

"Severus!" Hermione shouted, but the sight of her two other daughters distracted her. She aimed her wand at two recruits who were about to hex them, stunning the one and entering into another duel with the other.

Hailey's upper body gave out half way across the room. Her arms were too sore as she had had to utilize certain muscles she was not accustomed to. She simply could not maneuver like this anymore and felt utterly helpless.

Then, all of a sudden, someone lifted her up, the act making her cry out. Hailey budged but could hardly do anything. To her amazement, however, she found herself progressing towards Jeannie and Severus—as if she were flying—and was laid down gently beside her father, who still did not stir. Hailey wanted to look up to see who had carried her across the room but was quite petrified of moving, afraid of who it might be. She only caught the person's shadow before they dashed away.

Several more duels were happening all around them, but Jeannie clung to Severus, wailing uncontrollably with tears streaming down her cheeks. Hailey reached out and grabbed Severus's hand, and it startled her how cold and seemingly lifeless he was. Her eyes darted about his stone, white face.

"Dad? Dad! Can you hear me?" She hated how feeble her voice sounded, but it was quivering against her will. "_DAD!_"

Hermione reached their side, a feat which surprised Hailey. Was the battle over? It could not be... They were outnumbered. She could hear spells being cast, curses being uttered, bodies being thrown about...

"It's all right, Jeannie," her mother tried to reassure her, but her voice, too, was frantic and wrought with fear. "It's all right. Hush!"

Hermione quickly ran a hand over Severus's cheek. She whisked a few hairs away from his eyes, but he did not shift or respond to her warm touch.

"Mum, what's going on?" Hailey asked, trying to rise and turn around. Her back was throbbing and her upper limbs were worn out, making the act difficult.

Hermione knew they _had_ to Disapparate as soon as possible. Home was not an option, as Severus had missed his hearing. Babington and Law Enforcement would surely be waiting for them, or, if not, would make an appearance soon enough. Taking shelter at Harry and Ginny's or the Weasleys' would only put their friends at an unnecessary risk. She could not do that to them. Then the answer came to her, only it was not her idea, but that of someone else, someone whom she loved and cared for with all her heart.

_Hogwarts, Hermione... Please..._

Hermione glanced down at Severus, still not stirring where he lay. Her brow furrowed, confused and nervous. He still appeared to be unconscious. She was not even sure if he was breathing, so how had she managed to hear his voice?

"Severus?" she whispered and shook him violently.

Again, nothing.

Hermione hastily surveyed the room. Many Death Eaters had finally been knocked down, tied up, were struggling with whatever spells she and the children had cast, or were attempting to rise up again and finding it too difficult. Mulciber and Avery, however, showed every indication of putting up a fight.

Hermione pointed her wand at the one closest to her—Avery—who suddenly had Surina stunned and was about to place a dark curse upon her. It was right on the tip of his tongue when the bolt of light cast by Hermione's wand shot at him from across the room, knocking him sideways.

From Hailey's viewpoint, she caught a glimpse of the bottom of Lily's and Scorpius's feet shuffling away from Mulciber. He had them both backed into a corner and was attempting various curses that they were only just able to block. Hailey reached out and pointed her wand, but then another voice nearby called out before she could, and it was not that of a person whom she recognized at all.

"_Stupefy!_"

Mulciber looked over just as the spell left the caster's wand and hit the floor with an aggravated growl and look of total shock. Hermione was also taken aback, but there was little time to ponder what had just occurred. She seized her small window of opportunity.

"Surina!" she called out. "Lily! _HURRY!_"

The girls made a mad sprint to their mother, but Scorpius lingered behind to look upon the wizard who had stunned Mulciber. He did not progress towards the Snapes, but walked towards the person in question instead. Surina had no idea.

Both Death Eaters were already staggering to their feet again by the time Lily and Surina reached Hermione's side. They stared down at Severus's motionless body in terror, unaware of the circumstances of what had happened to him.

"GRAB HANDS! NOW!" Hermione ordered them.

Hailey held onto her father's robes and felt her body become airless and free, whipping this way and that. Her last glimpse of the horrid mansion was engraved in her mind as it suddenly disappeared from view, but the noise she heard just before being whisked away put her stomach in knots.

It was Surina, who had let out an unsettling cry as they left the unwelcoming, gloomy place that had been their prison for some seventy-two hours. "_SCORPIUS!_" she exclaimed.

Mulciber's loud scream and Avery's exacerbated snarl followed but then evaporated like a switch. Surina was still crying out for her friend when the air around them cooled substantially and gravity brought them to the snow-covered ground with a tremendous thud.

Hailey's eyes recognized her surroundings immediately. It was her second home, this cold earth that lay beneath her, welcoming her back with its winter chill. The atmosphere itself made her feel protected and warm despite the biting frost.

_Hogwarts._

Hailey rolled onto her back and peered up at her sister. Surina had tears streaming down her face and was being held by Lily, who was speaking to her quietly and trying to console her.

And then it dawned on the Gryffindor that Scorpius was not amongst them. He had been left behind at the mansion or whatever that wretched place was that held them captive. Her eyes widened as she considered the life of the boy who had many times been so cruel and unpardonable to her. She never thought she would see the day when she felt sorry, even remorseful, for Scorpius Malfoy. Now, her previous opinions of him no longer mattered. He had freed her and her sisters from their confinements and helped them get this far; and now? He was probably gone, overcome by the unyielding Death Eaters that lagged behind...

Jeannie's soft whimpering for Severus brought Hailey, Surina, and Lily out of their individual reflections about the poor Malfoy boy. Their father was still lying on his stomach in the snow, his stark hair shielding his face from view, but he was not awake and did not appear to be breathing. The contrast of his elegant robes against the white backdrop was almost picturesque, but the gravity of the situation tore such thoughts from anyone's mind.

"Lily, help me!" Hermione's voice rang out against the stillness of the night. "Surina, help your sister! We have to get them both to the Infirmary. _Quickly!_"

The Snape family, tired and beaten by the dark days of late, made their way up the hill towards Hogwarts castle, visible just beyond the Whomping Willow. Hogwarts' solid outlines were immersed in moonlight, the array of torches in the windows acting as beacons to light Hermione and the children's way to shelter, safety, and—they could only hope—the dire help that Severus required.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN #2: So, there you have it. For now. The "Snape Family Hostage" wasn't _exactly_ how I originally intended it to play out when I started this story, but sometimes you just have to go with the flow and adjust things that ultimately don't work. While I set out to make these chapters feel authentic, realistic, and gruesome (as this is an unfortunate reality of kidnappings), there were a few details that were ultimately just too hard for me to write. I guess I don't have JK Rowling's stamina, eh? Something I must strive to work on, I think.  
><strong>

**1. Lily was supposed to be raped by Avery. (Yes, awful, I know. I'm not a nasty person, I swear!) But considering the magnitude of torture Severus, Hailey, and Jeannie had already endured, this might have tipped things too far overboard. I felt it important to still show some of that though, to illustrate the angst and project the possibility that it very well _could_ have happened. It's a sad reality that young women face everyday. And these are Death Eaters hell bent on revenge. I didn't want to have to change the rating of this story either by going down that road, so I tossed it aside.  
><strong>

**2. I hate to admit it but one of the children was supposed to die... I went back and forth on this _a_ _lot_ as I was writing earlier chapters; I probably spent more time than I ever care to admit analyzing this crucial plot point. **

**It would have happened at the very end of this chapter. I will leave you to guess who it might have been. I will only say that she has turned into a favorite for a lot of you, and it pained me too greatly to let her go (or any of them, for that matter!) I tried to write it but just couldn't bring myself to "do it." I also think Severus losing any of his children would have been the final blow. After everything I've put our poor Potions Master through, I think it's fair to say that _this_ would have killed him.**

**Both of these would have changed the story quite a bit, so I thought it worth sharing the initial direction we were headed before I switched things up.  
><strong>

**And on we go! What will Severus's fate be? His hearing? Scorpius? Etc. More to come... :)  
><strong>


	47. On the Brink

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. I have a rather extensive chapter for you here (one of several, in fact). These scenes are emotionally heavy, (well, I _hope _they are, anyway!) but very necessary. This one, and especially Chapter 48, are crucial. I asked with the rather violent chapters before that you all "bear with me," so now I must ask the same of you again but for entirely different reasons. Things aren't always what they seem... I'll leave it at that.**

**Thanks so much for being such loyal readers and for sticking with this story. I'm really putting everything I have into this and can only hope it continues to move you in some way. That's what I hope for more than anything. :) Your feedback has and continues to be crucial to this process, so thanks again.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: On the Brink<strong>

"'Mione," Harry whispered close to her ear, although, to her, he seemed so far away, "you should rest; try to get a few hours of sleep—"

"No, Harry. Not now."

"'Mione—"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" The curls on her head swayed in his general direction, but she did not make eye contact, remaining still in her armchair as she had all evening; or, at least, since Harry had been there. "I won't leave Severus. He shouldn't be alone."

"He's _not_ alone, 'Mione," said Harry. "Poppy's overseeing his care, McGonagall will be back again shortly, the girls will be up in a few hours... Really, 'Mione, you look awful. Severus wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. He'd be very unhappy, you know."

A small, forlorn smile formed on Hermione's lips. She could imagine Severus berating her in that snarky voice of his, with that sour, piercing tone that, without fail, could cut the atmosphere like a knife with no more than a growl or low hiss, let alone words. In truth, she would have _enjoyed_ such snide commentary right now from that dark wizard of hers, if he would only wake or sit up and argue with her as she wished him to for a change.

Almost two weeks had passed since the Snape family's captivity at Malfoy Manor, though it felt more like a month to Hermione's exhausted perception of time, which seemed to drift by at an agonizingly slow pace. Severus waved in and out of consciousness all the while, never speaking to Hermione for more than a few minutes at a time, and, even after nearly two weeks, could still hardly muster the energy needed to fight off the damage done to his body.

Hermione remained in the Infirmary, taking a leave of absence from work to be by her husband's side. She could not imagine trying to focus on returning to any sort of normalcy at the moment. Not now after everything her family had been through. She could not bring herself to leave Severus for more than an hour or two at a time; she knew with all her heart that he would_ never_ leave her side if their roles were reversed, and the idea of him waking up without her there was enough to shatter Hermione's fragile nerves.

"McGonagall," Hermione muttered as she rubbed her eyes, "is she at the Ministry?"

"She was, yes. She was meeting with Kingsley again, trying to push off Severus's hearing for as long as we possibly can. She's meeting with the Board of Governors tomorrow."

"This is ludicrous!"

Hermione threw down the cup of tea she was holding onto an end table next to Severus's bed, nearly spilling the hot liquid onto her lap. Severus would _not_ have been pleased;_ if_ he were awake.

"Why can't they leave him alone? He's not even awake, for Merlin's sake! Shouldn't he be allowed to defend his own position at this school?"

"That's what McGonagall's doing, 'Mione. She's prepared to speak on his behalf."

In truth, Harry had little clue of how to comfort Hermione on _that_ point. The school governors had had it out for Severus's job for some time, just as he predicted, and would be voting tomorrow on whether to sack Severus or not, given that the allegations making _The Daily Prophet_ and the fact that his hearing—and the charges being brought against him—were now public knowledge.

"You know what will happen, Harry," Hermione replied, sounding crestfallen. "They're going to fire him... He'll be devastated when he finds out."

"'Mione—"

"They will! You _know_ they will!"

Hermione wrung her hands over her face, fighting off the tears that wanted to come. She distracted herself quickly by surveying the contents of the room. She was relieved now to have brought Severus to the Hospital Wing instead of St. Mungo's. Hogwarts was the only place that seemed to safeguard her family from the prying eyes of the outside world—now hungry for details about their kidnapping—and, at the same time, prevented unwanted intruders from gaining access. Hermione felt protected here, just as she had as a student, and could not have asked for better care or company than what she and the girls' were receiving from those around them.

Most, if not all, of their friends and extended family had paid a visit or two. Hermione welcomed the distraction. Her mind was still rehashing the nightmare they had been through and would not leave her tired conscious alone. What the escaped Death Eaters might be planning plagued her far too often. What other tricks that relentless Lucius Malfoy might have up his sleeve and what would happen to Severus once he was finally on the mend were additionally troublesome to think on. _If_ he ever got well, that was...

_Stop it, Hermione! He'll be fine. Ignore what Augustus said and focus on the positive. It's what Severus would want... For the girls' sake..._

Harry's voice broke her dark contemplations but, unfortunately, touched on the very subject she was trying so desperately to reject. "What did Augustus say today?"

"The same as before. 'It's touch and go' and that I should 'prepare myself.' One minute he's fine, the next minute it's bad. I don't know how much more I can take, Harry..."

Hermione's voice was so soft, so broken, that Harry felt compelled to reach out and give her shoulder a firm, affectionate squeeze. He wanted to stay positive, for her sake as well as the children's, but even he was finding the task trying now. Severus was not getting well. His condition had not worsened, but it had also not changed for the better.

"He'll be all right, 'Mione," he offered, although he was stumped on what might give her some comfort. "There's still plenty of fight left in him. You just have to stay strong."

"I'm trying, Harry. I - I really am..."

"I _know_ you are. And you should rest. You're no good to Severus crabby and tired."

Hermione blinked several times but kept her eyes fixated on the dark figure lying on the hospital cot. The white sheets were pulled up to his neck and covered with additional heavy blankets. Hermione hated to admit that she was almost growing accustomed to the sight of Severus this way. The serene image of the slumbering Potions Master—the professor who never slept well—with eyes that seemed permanently closed to the world and to her...

"'Mione?" Harry implored her again with a tug on her shoulder.

"I'm not going, Harry," she replied decidedly. She heard Harry sigh and reached for his hand, somewhere behind her chair. When she found it, she whispered, "Thank you... For being here... It means a lot."

"Of course."

Harry's response was small but genuine, which Hermione appreciated more than he would ever know. She had never felt so alone in her despair or in her apprehensions and worry for her husband's well-being, nor in the trauma her family had experienced. Tears were never far away, and the only time she felt capable of letting herself go was when she was alone, isolated, and cut off from everyone. Harry, more than anyone, understood such lonely sentiments and that brought her some relief. He knew what it meant to be alone in such dire predicaments.

"I - I know you're very busy with trying to catch Avery and the others—" she started, but Harry interrupted.

"'Mione, don't. I already told you, Ginny and I _want_ to be here. The Aurors are on the move; they're making plenty of headway without me. They caught Crabbe Sr. today. No... This is where I _want_ to be right now."

To Harry's surprise, Hermione finally peered up into his eyes, and she had never looked more miserable, having not properly gazed at anyone in almost two weeks. It was reassuring, but it saddened Harry to see how greatly Hermione was suffering. The deep circles under her wet eyes—half-opened and fighting to stay awake—were prominent. The battered, worn down attitude she additionally lugged around, preventing her from seeing the positive or any glimmer of hope, was also becoming too much for Harry to bear. He wished there was more he could do for her, for Severus, for their girls who were as close to him as his own...

There was a long, drawn out pause before Hermione sighed and said, "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for now?" he chuckled, trying to remain upbeat.

"For believing us."

Her voice was thin when she spoke the words, and they caused the small smile on Harry's mouth to disappear. It infuriated him to think on the circumstances behind her appreciation.

"_Of course_ I believe you, 'Mione. We all do. Stop reading _The Daily Prophet_ for a while, would you? Skeeter and those vultures have no idea what they're talking about. We all know that."

"But everyone thinks Severus ran for it—"

"It doesn't matter, 'Mione. That's false and anyone who's acquainted with Severus knows that's untrue, just as they know that he's not an unfit teacher or a murderer or the villain. They believe you and the girls."

Hermione looked away, casting her eyes upon the sleeping man. "I'm glad he hasn't been fully conscious. I'd hate for him to know what people at the Ministry and in the press are saying about him."

"They're idiots, and that's exactly how they come across!" Harry snarled with much feeling. "They're only doing damage to themselves by acting like such fools! Kingsley's appalled; _we all are_."

"If they only knew what he went through..."

Harry's jaw tightened but then he managed an apology he had been repeating for some time, "I'm sorry that I didn't come for you. The trace... Whatever Dark Magic Lucius and the Death Eaters used, it was powerful. It prevented us from locating the girls' whereabouts. I'm such a dunce for not thinking you might be at the Malfoys'—"

"Oh, don't, Harry." Hermione shook her head. "You didn't know. I think, given another day or so, you would have found us."

Harry ignored her kind reassurance. "But Lucius has been under our watchful eye for some time. I... I failed you and Severus, 'Mione. There's no way around that..."

"You didn't fail us, Harry. You're too good for that."

Hermione glanced up at him again and, to his surprise and alleviation, gave him a warm smile, even though her eyes were soaked with tears. Harry could tell that his good friend bore him no ill will and he was grateful for that, but it did not lessen his own guilt.

Hermione turned away to study Severus's slumbering form again. "If Babington comes for him..."

"He_ won't_, 'Mione, I promise." Harry instinctively pressed her hand, staring down at the very pale professor with a respect that had grown with time. "McGonagall and I have already relayed the circumstances to the Wizengamot. Babington's words in the paper are just empty threats. If he tries anything or makes a move, Kingsley won't stand for it. Don't worry."

There was another long moment of silence. The torches throughout the Hospital Wing flickered, casting elongated shadows over the room and across Severus's immobile face.

Hermione released her hand from Harry's at last and leaned forward to stroke Severus's cheek. Harry watched, somewhat fascinated by the way she interacted with their former teacher; by the unwavering manner in which the unconventional pair had long regarded one another, even if he was used to it now.

Hermione's genuine regard and love for Severus had long made Harry grateful to his fellow Gryffindor. He appreciated that she cared so wholly and unconditionally for him; it was something the man had not received for most of his life, an unfortunate truth Harry did not realize until it was almost too late.

Harry could not help but carry a twinge of sadness and regret—even shame—for Severus Snape, despite the hatred he once bore the misunderstood professor. To the Boy Who Lived—now a man—there had always been something inherently lonesome about him. That was something he was always aware of, even when he loathed the powerful, snide wizard entirely. It peered through and resonated around Severus despite his best efforts, evident by more than just a heavy, black cloak or straggly hair that was always cast forward, shielding his emotions.

When Hermione at long last confessed her feelings for their teacher, Harry was glad—relieved, actually—that the professor would finally have the opportunity to move on from his late mother, whose memory had brought Severus nothing but anguish and no peace of mind for nearly two decades. Harry never expected those two to come together, but when they did, he was surprisingly levelheaded about it; he was not at all perturbed as many of those around him were at the time.

Harry watched Hermione's fingers lovingly trace the translucent skin. It must have been something she enjoyed to do, or perhaps Severus was fond of in private, for she kept doing it repeatedly. She pushed a few loose hairs away from his closed eyelids—another routinely doting act—and sighed again. She surveyed Severus thoughtfully and then bent down to rest her head against his with an arm laced across his chest, embracing him tightly. She seemed adamant about letting him know she was there, that she was as close to him as possible and would not leave his side.

Harry could not look away, even though he knew he was probably intruding at this point. Had Hermione forgotten he was here? He forward and placed his hand again on Hermione's shoulder, but she did not stir. At first, he thought she might have fallen asleep but when he leaned forward, he found her worn eyes still open, gazing despairingly at her husband.

"Ginny and I will be down the hall if you need anything, all right?"

"All right," she replied softly.

Hermione heard Harry's footsteps leave the room. She had no idea what time it was, only that it was quite late, and hopefully the girls were sleeping restfully; or as well as could be expected, given what they had been through. Jeannie had slept with Lily each night, but Hermione confessed to missing the little one's company, especially during the late hours.

"Severus?" she whispered, allowing her nose to brush his cheek. She did not wish to wake him at this hour but, at the same time, yearned for his company. "Severus, it's me. It's Hermione. Please, wake up. I - I miss you. I just... I need to talk to you. Please?"

It took several more minutes of coaxing, shaking, and talking, but, eventually, Severus began to stir. His heavy eyelids opened, his eyes taking their time to adjust to the darkness.

Hermione leaped at her small opportunity, knowing he would not stay awake for long. "Severus!" she breathed excitedly. She cupped his head in her palm as he scrutinized her quietly. "It's me, love. I'm here."

"Hermione..."

"Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry to wake you... I - I just miss you and am feeling awfully selfish. Forgive me."

Severus simply stared at her, his conscious fighting him to give in and sleep. Hermione leaned in and kissed his forehead, enjoying his body heat resonating against her lips.

"How are you feeling?"

Severus winced but kept himself still against his pillow. "I've been better..." he grumbled.

Hermione chuckled and glided her fingers along his brow, stroking it gently. "You've been in and out for almost two weeks. For a while there I thought... Well, do you feel any better, love?"

"No," he groaned weakly and shut his eyes. "I'm...tired..."

"I know... Can you stay awake for a little? I have so much to tell you."

Severus finally shifted a little and tried to re-situate himself, but his limbs were stiff and ached every which way he moved them. The only tangible thing that eased the pain somewhat, if only temporarily, was Hermione's touch. He savored her penetrating warmth—for her skin that brushed his—and was exceedingly grateful for both.

"Is this a dream?" he murmured, still half-asleep.

His question made Hermione cock her head sideways. "No, sweetheart. I'm here. I've been here this whole time."

"You're here..."

"Yes, Severus."

"All day?"

"I've never left."

"Never left..." he repeated, his eyes still closed.

"I'm not going anywhere, Severus, I promise."

"Surina... Hailey... Jeannie..."

"They're all right. Augustus has been here several times to take care of you. He and Poppy got Hailey back to walking normally. It took about twenty-four hours, and she still complains of not quite having her full balance back, but she's doing much better. Jeannie's asleep in the Gryffindor common room with Lily."

"Lily..." Severus grimaced and fought to open his eyes again, a flash of the horrid nightmare of what Avery and Ramsey put his daughter through seeping into his brain.

"She's hanging in there." Hermione's voice was quieter than before. "She won't talk much though. I really don't know how she's coping, frankly, and every time I've tried to speak to her about what happened, she shuts me out. I'm a little worried."

Severus mumbled something Hermione did not understand and shook his head slightly. Perhaps he was fighting off images of torture, Hermione considered sadly. She could not tell for sure, so she continued to stroke his forehead and talk softly, hoping the consistency of her voice would keep him awake a while longer.

"The girls will be so happy to hear you're awake. This is the longest we've spoken in days. They've missed you so much."

Severus wanted to say the same—that he longed to see his children and witness for himself that they were all right—but the simple act of speaking was difficult. He had so many burning questions, but, at the moment, he would much rather forget them all and rest. He fought the weight of his fatigue and tried to focus on the pretty, chestnut eyes peering down at him.

"Lucius," he started, "and the others..."

Hermione sighed, a hint of anger trickling into her reply, "Lucius hasn't been arrested. He's been speaking to _The Daily Prophet_ and feeding them all sorts of rubbish, claiming he was at the Ministry the night we were kidnapped. Unfortunately, he was there until he showed up at the manor afterwards, so his alibi has some grounds, and the majority seems to believe him. He has his wand so tightly wound around the Wizengamot Council it's ridiculous!"

Severus groaned but was too spent to get properly upset. "Avery... Mulciber..."

Hermione bit her lip, not sure how much she should divulge. The last thing she wanted was for Severus to become excited. His body could not take any more stress or tension, and yet, the manner in which he gazed at her now sucked her right in. He was clearly exhausted and struggling to stay awake—for _her_—determined to hear everything she had to say, so Hermione easily caved and disclosed what she could.

"They haven't been caught. I would imagine they're no longer hiding out at Malfoy Manor though, with all the scrutiny Lucius has come under. The younger recruits have been arrested though. It turns out Harry and the Aurors have known much more about_ their_ particular histories and recent Dark Magic practices than I ever realized. Most are the children of Death Eaters; not too surprising, I suppose. And, of course, none of them will disclose any information on where the elders are hiding. The Carrow twins were caught, and Crabbe Sr., too, so there's at least three Death Eaters who won't be causing any more trouble."

"I'm glad to hear it..." Severus gulped, realizing that his mouth was parched and in need of water. His eyes expanded momentarily as a dawning comprehension came to his weary mind. "The hearing, Hermione... I missed my hearing."

"Don't worry, Severus," Hermione whispered as soothingly as she could, trying to reinforce what Harry had told her earlier. "Kingsley is insisting that, until you're well enough, the hearing remain postponed. The Wizengamot is fighting him on that, but it seems that's at least in our favor. Babington and the Law Enforcement Squad can't arrest you either. Kingsley will see to it that they don't; not with the state you're in.

"Babington's been speaking to _The Daily Prophet_ though and trying to stir things up about how incompetent Kingsley and the Ministry have been about handling this matter. He's also trying to tarnish our name. He's been calling the girls and I liars."

Severus's head jerked unexpectedly and he blinked several times. Hermione bit her lip, preparing herself for an unpleasant reaction.

"Liars? What... Did you...make a statement to _The Daily Prophet?_"

Hermione hesitantly nodded her head. "Um, yes, I - I did. I sort of had to."

"_Hermione!_" Severus croaked and proceeded to hack violently.

"Severus, don't!"

Hermione bolted out of her chair at hearing Severus's breathless struggle and lifted his head to help get air into his lungs. She whipped her wand out with the other and uttered an incantation. An empty glass on the small table next to his bed instantly filled with fresh water. Hermione pressed it to his blue lips as he continued to cough into his hand.

"Here, have some water."

Severus shook and pushed the cup away, much to Hermione's dismay. "No!" he wheezed. "Why - would you - speak to - Skeeter - and the rest - of those fiends?"

"Severus, calm down! I couldn't just let them call you a liar, telling everyone that you ran from the Ministry like some sort of coward! _It's not fair!_ What we went through was monstrous; I wasn't just going to sit by and say nothing! Now have some water, for goodness' sake! You sound like you're going to hack up a lung!"

Too weak to argue the matter anymore, Severus obeyed and drained most of the cup with Hermione's aid. When his head hit the pillow again, his breathing was strained, only settling after a few minutes. The coughing fit, however, had awoken him more, and he took a laboring moment to soak in his surroundings: the off-yellow stone of the flying buttresses above his head, the many empty hospital cots, the curious items lining the table at his bedside where Hermione had placed the cup of water...

"What the..." he began before stopping to catch his breath.

Hermione traced his gaze with a freshly amused smile. She leaned over him and rubbed his cheek.

"All of our friends have been sending in 'get well' cards and gifts. There are several here from some of your students as well." When Severus continued to stare at the cards, flowers, and small tokens meant for him with a confused, visible scowl, Hermione's grin broadened. "Never thought you'd have so many admirers, did you?"

"I... Erm, no."

Severus turned away, extremely uncomfortable with how the conversation had turned, and pulled the covers up around him. He felt suddenly very exposed and braced his fingers around his neck in horror.

"Where's my cravat?" he snarled unexpectedly, causing Hermione's eyebrows to constrict.

"Huh?"

"I— My neck; the marks. I need my cravat, Hermione. _Now_."

"Severus, it's the middle of the night. What on earth do you want _that_ for? You won't be able to sleep with it on anyhow."

Severus shoved the blankets up to his nose, looking quite put out and displeased. The peculiar sight of the uneasy Potions Master hiding behind the covers like an insecure child made Hermione laugh out loud, for she could not help herself.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Severus!"

Seeing as he had very little physical strength at the moment, Hermione eased the covers down and tucked them gently underneath his chin. She kept her arms wrapped around him, her face inches from his own.

"There," she whispered, her voice exceedingly gentle. "Is that better?"

Severus did not reply, but his upper body relaxed in her embrace, growing much more comfortable. He started to close his eyes again, so Hermione quickly pecked his nose to keep him awake.

"Since you're up, I should have you take your tonics. We've been administering them to you through an IV since you couldn't take them by mouth."

"What?" Severus grumbled, taken aback. "_IV?_"

Severus, of course, knew what that was but still could not quite comprehend. Hermione nodded her head towards a large piece of medical equipment with lots of buttons and long tubing on the opposite end of his bed—a familiar item used in Muggle hospitals. Severus gave an annoyed moan and rolled his eyes, which only caused Hermione to chuckle again.

"Augustus's idea," she explained, genuinely amused for the first time in two weeks. "He was quite excited to use it, mind you."

"He would, the ninny."

"I think that's been the only circumstance these past two weeks in which I was grateful you were out cold."

"Indeed... I'm most fortunate to have missed it."

Severus winced and shifted away from Hermione, letting out a small cry of pain, but Hermione held on to him and spoke softly. When the pain passed, she leaned over to remove a handful of phials from the opposite table and started to uncork them, but Severus let out a low, feeble growl that was not threatening whatsoever.

"No."

"Severus, you _have_ to." When he opened his mouth to object, Hermione shot him a deadly glare. "Don't fight with me or I'll force these down your throat if I must."

Severus hissed but remained quiet. Hermione's smile returned, satisfied with the notion that she had won the argument. For the next several minutes, she administered the many tonics previously prescribed by Augustus, in addition to several more the healer added on account of Severus's recent afflictions.

Severus took them all in silence, scrutinizing Hermione with an unreadable countenance that she was not paying any attention to. When she was finished, she started to place them all back on the table.

Her attention, however, was momentarily distracted when Severus's cracked voice spoke to her both sincerely and delicately, "You're very beautiful..."

Hermione stared down at him in surprise, not expecting such a statement, but the way he gazed up at her—his eyes full of high regard and appreciation for what she was doing—nearly tore her heart into pieces. The words were simple, yet there was much more behind their meaning. _So much more_.

She offered him a playful smirk. "I think all this medicine is making you hallucinate, love."

Hermione suspected how she _really_ appeared. She had no makeup on, had not slept well in days and swore the bags under her eyes were growing puffier by the day, and had not bothered with her hair or the clothing on her back. After all, those things hardly mattered to her at the present time. She had been preoccupied with her children and Severus's health. She had not left his side and, thus, did not care how she looked to anyone, not even to him for that matter.

"Don't be coy with me," Severus muttered, his words slurring from exhaustion. He shut his eyes, although his mouth was curled into the faintest smile. "You are beautiful, Hermione... And you saved my life... _Again..._"

Hermione watched him thoughtfully before bending down to kiss his brow again, then the dip in his nose, and the lips she adored that were too worn out to respond back. She drew back to take in the dark wizard's reflection.

"I didn't save you, Severus, but I'll take points if you're going to give them out so willingly. Will that be ten points for Gryffindor?"

Severus hissed, "No... I renounce my compliments..."

"Oh, you would, you swine."

Severus gave a faint chuckle but did not stir as he fell further and further into a dream world beyond her reach. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Augustus... He was here?"

There was a short hesitation before Hermione answered his question. Unbeknownst to Severus, her disposition had turned quite melancholy. She was relieved that he was unawares; it would have gravely concerned him to see her deep frown and terribly sad eyes.

"Yes, he's been here many times, Severus. He'll be back tomorrow."

"And?"

"He's worried," was all she could manage.

"There's nothing he can do... Is there?"

Hermione brushed a hand over his forehead, which now felt relatively cold to the touch. She held it there, caressing his head in the palm of her hand.

"Hush, Severus. Please rest. I've kept you awake far longer than I should have. I'm sorry for waking you."

"I'm glad...you did."

"Go to sleep now."

"Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

Hermione let out a soft whimper but willed herself not to cry. She kissed the top of his head once more and laid her head against his, taking comfort in the warm, even breaths that tickled her face.

"I love you more..." she murmured in return.

Severus moaned but did not open his eyes and asked before drifting off to sleep at last, "You'll stay?"

"Of course, Severus. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She leaned in very close, her lips lovingly grazing his cheek. "By the way, happy birthday, love."

* * *

><p>Hailey wandered the long corridors to the Infirmary with Lily, not sure what to expect today. Each day that passed with their father still in the Hospital Wing felt more nerve-racking than the last. It was worrying, but Hailey was grateful to have her friends surrounding her, providing much needed comfort, support, and distraction.<p>

Term had resumed, and it was more than strange for the first year to not see the Potions Master with the long, black cloak wandering the halls, or, at the very least, teaching their class in the dungeons as usual. The post had been temporarily filled by Horace Slughorn, a man Hailey vaguely knew about since he had once been Severus's teacher, but the plump wizard appeared far too old to be teaching such a precise, dangerous subject. Or perhaps that was merely Hailey's sour opinion. She much preferred her snarky father, who at least was not so easily distracted and overly excited about working with scarab beetles or Ashwinder eggs.

"I wish Dad was getting well. I feel like I'm losing focus in Potions without him there to boss me around, keeping me on my toes. And I miss my assistantship. It's not the same."

"I know, Hailey..."

"When do you think he'll be well enough to teach again?"

Lily did not answer right away as they climbed the steps. "I - I don't know, sis. He's really weak... He may not..."

Hailey turned to her when she did not finish her sentence, her concerns mounting. "He may not what? Not teach anymore?"

"I— Um, yes, not teach."

"But... But _why?_"

The idea was unthinkable to her, and she had not really thought about the possibility much; or perhaps her mind was protecting her from the grim reality of the situation. It would not be the first time. Either way, Hailey shook her head and scrunched up her nose.

"He may not ever be well enough, Hailey. It's so much work and causes him a lot of stress. It may be too much for Dad to handle anymore."

"Why do you say that?" Hailey asked, her voice rising in anger, though she was more hurt than anything else.

Lily understood and glanced sideways at the heated, bushy-haired girl next to her. "Well, because of his condition... It's pretty serious."

"Oh, right, his condition that you, Mum, and Dad refuse to tell me about. The 'big secret' none of you will share with me!"

"Hailey, stop—"

"Oh, please! I'm over it!"

Lily remained mute and banded her lips shut. Hailey huffed and strolled ahead of Lily, no longer wishing to keep pace with her. It felt great to the youth to have feeling in her legs again—to be able to move of her own free will—but her temper distracted those thoughts for the moment.

When they entered the Infirmary, both immediately halted at the door. Their father, who had not done much of anything except sleep since they had arrived, was lying awake and speaking softly to Surina, who was seated on the bed beside him. She was leaning forward, gripping his hand but not looking into his eyes, sniveling on occasion and visibly upset. Jeannie was on the opposite end of the room playing with a chocolate frog and sampling a few of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that were undoubtedly given to Severus as a 'get well' token.

To their surprise, Surina suddenly bent forward and threw her arms around Severus's neck rather desperately. Tears were now falling down her cheeks. He feebly gathered her into his arms and kissed the top of her dark head. They hugged one another for a long moment before Surina finally broke away and wiped at her eyes.

Jeannie spotted her elder sisters and pounced over to them, skipping dreamily with the frog in her hand. "Hailey! Lily!" she squeaked happily, not taking any notice of the morbid exchange between Severus and Surina. "Look, Daddy's awake!"

"Hi, Jeannie." Lily crouched low for a hug before scanning the room. "Where's Mum?"

"Mummy's sleeping. Uncle 'Arry and Aunt Ginny just left to get me a cupcake!"

"_A cupcake?_ Jeannie, don't you have enough sugar in your hands as it is?"

"No, it's for Daddy's birthday. I asked for a chocolate cupcake with green icing. And sprinkles! Lots and lots of sprinkles!"

Her raven eyes were large and hungry and filled with an anticipation that made both girls laugh. Severus and Surina peered over at them, eying the playful exchange rather reservedly.

Hailey jabbed her little sibling in the shoulder. "He'll love that, Jeannie. And you're going to turn _into_ a cupcake, you know that?"

"Yes, yes!" she squealed, bouncing up and down. "I'd be delicious!"

There was plenty more giggling before Lily and Hailey finally turned their attention to the other two pale figures in the room, who were watching them in silence, not partaking in any of their gay banter.

Surina turned away slowly with a deep, troubling sort of frown. Severus appeared relatively concerned about her as she reached out to embrace him again, this time without tears or any hint of emotion. He whispered something in her ear to which she nodded. She got to her feet in slow motion and backed away, her hand eventually falling out of his and dropping to her side.

Hailey looked on confused and her concern increased when Surina did not glance their way as she stalked to the open doorway with her eyes fixed on the stone floor. As she brushed past Lily, the eldest whipped her head around questionably.

"Surina—"

"NO!" she blurted out before she could stop herself, her voice stinging the air.

Lily grew more worried at the image of Surina's mouth trembling and the fresh tears pouring down her face. Surina, much like their father, rarely ever cried, did not wear her sentiments on her sleeve, and was exceedingly tough and collected most of the time, reserving emotional outbursts for private occasions; unlike now, which seemed to upset the second year a great deal. Her cheeks blushed as she fought to keep her composure in check.

"What is it, Surina?" Lily whispered, reaching out to take her arm. "What's wrong?"

Surina glanced at Lily first, then Hailey, her eyes wet and hazy. She sniffled and clenched her jaw.

"I know..."

Hailey was about to ask what the bloody hell she was talking about, but Surina whipped her head around and dashed away. Hailey stepped forward to call out to her, but her father's cracked voice stopped her in her tracks, making her body stiffen.

"Hailey..."

Hailey turned around to face him and was taken aback by the yearning gaze she received. Severus's voice was so hushed she almost had not heard his call to her. It had been days since he had managed anything more than a faint "hello" to any of them, so his response surprised her greatly.

Severus's arm was extended, motioning for her to come forward and take his hand. Hailey had no idea why, but she suddenly could not move. Her limbs went solid, as if her lower extremities themselves were gripped in a leg lock jinx.

Hailey could feel Lily's fingers prodding her shoulder, propelling her forward. She stumbled and gathered her balance before progressing towards him. She had no idea what the Severus wanted, or why he specifically asked for her, but she was grateful to have found her footing again, relieved that he was finally awake and wanted to speak to her.

"C'mon, Jeannie," she heard Lily say. "Let's go find Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Perhaps it's not too late to whip up a cake for Dad."

"Oh, yes! We should get some tea, too! And pumpkin juice! And crumpets!"

Jeannie's requests and little footsteps could be heard echoing away from the Hospital Wing, but Hailey paid it no mind. She took Severus's hand and sat down beside him where Surina had been seated just moments ago. Her brow furrowed beneath her shaggy bangs as she stared down at him, her worry deepening at the image her own dark eyes observed.

Severus's breathing was labored as it had been since he arrived, and the harsh lines underneath his eyes made him appear quite old, a reminder that Hailey secretly loathed. It made her uncomfortable, even wary, and she reached down to quickly kiss him on the cheek, hoping in the back of her mind that that would somehow drive away her quiet apprehensions.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Happy birthday," she chimed as happily as she could, giving him a broad grin.

"Thank you. Let's keep that our secret..."

Hailey couldn't help but smirk. "Dad, it's hardly a secret. The whole school knows. Look at all the gifts you've received."

She nodded towards the table next to Severus's bed. It was piled high with cards and all sorts of interesting assortments. The number had increased since earlier that morning when Hermione had awoken him to talk.

"A waste," he groaned wearily, causing Hailey's smile to disappear.

"No, it's not. You only have them once a year!"

"When you get to be _my_ age, Hailey," Severus moaned in discomfort, "birthdays are no longer a cause for celebration. They just remind you...of how old and decrepit you've become..."

"Oh, rubbish! Stop! You're such a downer, Dad." She shook her head dismissively and was relieved to hear him chuckle, albeit very softly. She looked him over with thoughtful consideration before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"All right."

Hailey hated how unconvincing he both sounded and appeared, but chose not to push him. "What's wrong with Surina? Why was she so—"

"Hailey," Severus grunted, keeping his stark eyes glued on her, his expression grave, "we need to talk... About something I should have shared with you ages ago."

"What do you mean?"

"About why I've acted so strange these past few months... You asked me before...and I refused to tell you. I'm sorry for that... I just wanted to protect you and Surina...from the truth. But I'm ready now...and you have to know, dear. You deserve to know everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	48. The Next Great Adventure

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS readers. Sorry for the late update. FFN was glitching the past few days, that's why Chapter 47 wasn't accessible for a while. It's back up though for any of you who missed it!  
><strong>

**Anyway, this chapter has been a _very_ long-time coming... I should warn you that it's also quite long (and pretty heavy-handed). I took some liberties with the material, which you will see. Before you read it, I just want to reiterate what I've been saying the past several chapters: _I hope you will maintain faith in me_. I'll reserve my notes for the end of this chapter.  
><strong>

**You guys have been so great and constructive. I deeply appreciate it. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: The Next Great Adventure<strong>

Severus took a moment to collect himself and closed his eyes. Having already had this hard talk with Surina, speaking and moving his mouth was becoming increasingly more difficult and trying. He had not spoken so much for some time and was grateful, if only for the moment, that Hermione was not present. She would have surely scolded him like one of their children for gabbing too much, for not heeding his body's warning signs, for not resting enough...

But he simply could not put off this conversation any longer. He knew he would regret not having Hermione there for support, but she needed to rest, too. There was nothing for it.

"Dad, are you all right?" he heard Hailey's voice quiver. "We - We don't have to do this now. It can wait."

"No... It can't..."

"Yes, it can, Dad. Really, there's no rush."

Hailey could not believe she was now insisting upon such a thing. She was stunned that her father wanted to disclose this supposed big secret to her at last, a feat she had not anticipated when she awoke that morning. She was naturally on the edge of the bed, more than a little anxious to hear more, but her anticipation was quickly waning with Severus's depleted strength. Such anticipation felt entirely inappropriate to her now, given the state her father was in. She pushed her curiosity to the back of her mind more readily than she would have imagined and pressed his hand.

"Do you need anything?"

Severus nodded, his eyes still shut. "Yes," he breathed hard and swallowed. "Water. Please..."

Hailey took her wand out of her pocket before Severus could finish his request. She muttered the necessary spell and the empty glass on the table filled. She placed it in his hand but felt foolish and a little heartbroken when Severus opened his eyes to stare at her rather helplessly and with a twinge of humiliation. He started to whisper to her what he needed, but she already knew.

"It's all right, Dad." She placed one hand behind his head and put the cup to his unsteady lips. "Here, drink."

Severus's cheeks reddened and he was beyond mortified that his own daughter had to help him do something so simple, but Hailey forced the most upbeat smile she could muster—a small, sweet token that he appreciated more than she knew. When Severus was finished, Hailey laid the cup on the table and took his hand again. She thought he might just fall asleep, but, instead, he gave her his intensified attention.

"How are you?" he asked in his deep voice, although it sounded unnaturally strained to her ears. "Your legs..."

"I'm fine; much better now. Healer Pye cured me, Dad. Literally. He's amazing!"

Severus grunted, which Hailey took as some sort of disapproval or ill opinion about the healer. "I'm glad, but are you _all right?_"

"I— Erm, well, I think so..."

"Hailey..."

"I'm fine, Dad, really. I think I will be. I - I'm more concerned about Lily, to be honest. She's been very off since we got back; doesn't talk much, keeps to herself. Even James can't get anything out of her—"

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Hailey nodded her head emphatically and felt the tension in Severus's grip relax. It seemed to be the reassurance he needed in order to continue their conversation, so she waited patiently.

"Hailey, I need to start by apologizing...for not telling you the whole truth... I didn't want to worry you... Your mother didn't either. We both felt that we should hold off as long as possible; until it became necessary. I have already told you before why Lily already knows..."

"Because of what happened to her in class," Hailey stated quietly. "Because you thought she would otherwise think you were... What did you call yourself? A 'monster'?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well, that's crazy, Dad!"

"Hailey, please..."

"Sorry."

Hailey bit her lip and surveyed his worn face, allowing him to proceed uninterrupted. He shifted about in a failed attempt to get more comfortable and quickly gave up.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, sweetheart... But perhaps I should start from the beginning."

Hailey's eyebrows rose when Severus drew his free hand up to his neck to remove the many blankets keeping him warm. He brought them down to his chest. Hailey immediately understood why. _The snake bites_. They were pronounced and unmistakable, violent-looking and etched deep into his skin. Their unnerving sight made her gulp, and she could not help but stare at them breathlessly.

"You know how I got these, Hailey. You already know about the Battle of Hogwarts...what your mother and I endured, but you don't know the full extent of my injuries." He paused to draw breath. "There is more to these snake bites than just venom... Nagini's venom was deadly for Arthur Weasley when he was bitten, but that was roughly two years before_ I_ was bitten, and much changed in between then and when Nagini attacked me. She was altered considerably."

"Altered?" Hailey's eyebrows narrowed. "How?"

"By the Dark Lord... You remember, right? Nagini was one of the eight Horcruxes he made."

"Yes, you and Mum explained it to me; how he divided his soul seven, well, _eight_ times?"

"Yes..."

"That's sickening," she uttered with a look of revulsion.

"Indeed, it is... But Nagini... She was more than just a Horcrux to him, and exceeded that of just a pet. She was, more than anyone else, myself included, closest to the Dark Lord. He was her master; the sole individual she would ever yield to at any cost. He had a special, strange, unnatural bond with that snake; a bond he failed or, rather, was incapable of having with any human being..."

"And what did he do to Nagini?"

Hailey braced herself, no longer sure if she really wanted to know the details. Severus sensed his daughter's reservations but pushed ahead.

"She was laced with all sorts of Dark Magic, much of which the Dark Lord came up with himself. Complicated, resisting, highly unpredictable and very dangerous magic... I knew only a little of this because he chose to share some of it with me.

"When Arthur Weasley was bitten, the Dark Lord told me the powers he had added to her venom. They almost didn't find an antidote for Arthur... He was fortunate. Very fortunate, indeed."

"Because _you_ told them how to cure him, Dad!" Hailey reminded him in a firm tone, taking a moment to squeeze his hand. "And the Weasleys never knew it was you until years later! He survived because of _you!_"

"But only because the Dark Lord told me first, dear. You see, I would have been just as stumped as any of those healers without that piece of information that the he happened to share with me, long before Arthur was bitten. If he and I hadn't had a previous conversation about Nagini's additional powers, Arthur Weasley would surely be dead."

Hailey tried not to shiver at the finality of his words. She adored the Weasleys and thought Arthur Weasley to be one of the funniest, kindest wizards in all the world. It was unfathomable to think that such a warm, amiable person could have died from something as viciously cruel as a snake bite.

She peered down at Severus's white hand intertwined with her own. "So what made your bite so different from Mr. Weasley's?"

Severus heaved a heavy sigh before attempting to answer. "Well, the Dark Lord was furious that Arthur Weasley survived...so he set out to make sure Nagini's venom itself would be so strenuous and aggressive to one's body—_lethal_—that the probability of surviving the venom, let alone the actual bite, would be near impossible. But he took it several steps further. He wanted to allow time for Nagini's poison to_ play_ with her victims..."

"What - What do you mean?"

"Dark Magic can conjure up all sorts of horrendous tortures, Hailey... The Dark Lord perfected this art with Nagini and left me in the dark... I went on believing that with the anti-venom—such as the elixir used on Arthur Weasley—one could be safe. I kept a supply handy, in case he should choose to use her on another unfortunate soul. I administered it to myself a month or two before the attack—"

"_What?_" Hailey's brown irises expanded. "You _knew_ Nagini was going to attack you, Dad?"

"Not exactly, munchkin. It was merely_ intuition_; an unsettling feeling in the middle of my chest that would not leave me alone. Even if I hadn't been bitten, I cannot deny to you that I firmly believed I wouldn't survive the war..."

"You - You actually thought you were going to die?"

Hailey felt like she had received a severe punch to the stomach at hearing of this morbid confession. The idea that her father somehow in the back of his mind sensed or predicted his own demise saddened her more than anything she had heard so far.

"Yes, Hailey, I was certain of it. My life was up for grabs at any moment. I was treading a fine line for a very long time...without getting caught. I thought my chances of getting out alive were slim at best."

Hailey blinked a few times and stared at him with a newfound interest mixed with dismay. Speaking about his past was such a touchy subject—one he was still very ill at ease with discussing—and she was grateful to see him not holding back. She pulled his hand gently onto her lap and held it there.

"So the anti-venom... You took it because you thought Nagini might attack you. And it didn't work for you like it worked for Mr. Weasley?"

"No, Hailey, it didn't. During the battle, I encouraged your mother to leave me after she administered the antidotes I needed. She had to go, you see. She had to—"

"Help Uncle Harry," Hailey finished with a respectful bow. "Yes, I know; you both told me. I - I just hate knowing you were left all by yourself..."

"Don't be angry with your mother for that, Hailey—"

"I'm not," she assured him, shaking her head.

"I put her in an agonizing situation. She had to go. And I had told her about the anti-venom, that I had been taking it for some time. I didn't realize 'till after your mother left that it was not working... By the time she returned to me, I was much worse than before. I don't remember really because I was no longer conscious. I - I remember the pain though. It was excruciating; beyond anything I've ever experienced. Not even now... Your mother took me to Madam Pomfrey but my condition was beyond her capabilities by that point, so I was admitted to St. Mungo's."

"And you were there for a long time, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"And they found you a different anti-venom?"

"No, Hailey," Severus responded slowly, his voice quite hoarse. "I'm a rather unique case. An anti-venom has never been found for me..."

"_What?_ Never? I - I don't understand—"

"The Dark Magic that the Dark Lord used on Nagini is such that a cure for my condition hasn't been found, sweetheart. I suspect there will never be a cure for me. By the time I was placed in the care of Healers, I was in such bad shape that, even if one were to be miraculously uncovered, it would probably not have the full effect that it would otherwise. The venom—all the poison and the Dark Lord's particular brand of magic that contaminated Nagini's bite—had made its way through my system by the time I received proper care...and it continues to combat most tonics I've tried."

"So you..." Hailey stopped herself, not positive she could finish her own question, but somehow she gathered the emotional strength to do so. "You still have the Dark Lord's magic in your body?"

"Yes... I do."

She feared the answer to her next question and took a deep, calculated breath. "And Nagini, the Horcrux itself..."

"Yes?" he asked back, just as reluctant to answer as she worryingly predicted.

"The venom... Is it - is it _there_, in a way?"

Severus stared at her long and hard, his face stone cold and unyielding. His thin lips parted and whispered quietly to her without expression, "Yes, it's there... In a matter of speaking."

"_Inside you?_"

Severus did not answer, only gazed at her without blinking. Hailey bit her lip harder and filled the stifling void quickly.

"So what you were saying before about your temper being outside of your control... How I believed that wasn't you... That was all true?"

"Yes, that _isn't me_; not entirely. I've fought tooth and nail to behave normally to keep the venom—the Dark Magic penetrating my body—under control. I - I'm sorry that I've failed you and your sisters, Hailey. It's grown beyond my capabilities, more so lately than ever before. I used to be able to control it relatively well but now... Healer Pye suspected this would eventually happen. I - I'm afraid I'm losing my grip."

"Don't say that, Dad."

"But it's true. You've seen for yourself the damage it—_I_—have caused..."

Hailey's lips formed into a pout and she studied him thoughtfully, an enlightened expression forming on her face that took Severus by surprise. He had expected her to draw back in fear, to say something alarming, or, worse, run from the room, knowing what lay inside him, but she remained firm. After searching his face for a long time, her sulky expression turned into a sincere smile that he could hardly believe.

"You're _not_ a monster, Dad," she whispered, shifting closer, wanting to be near. "_Really_, you're not."

Severus cast his unhappy eyes away from her, which only made her feel worse for him. He respectfully bowed his head and pulled the blankets back up to cover his exposed neck. It pained Hailey to see how uncomfortable he was with the marks, how shamefully he regarded them, as if he brought them upon himself.

"Thank you, Hailey," he muttered appreciatively.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I..."

"You're not a bad person, Dad. How can you think that? You didn't do this to yourself. I wish..." She stopped mid-sentence, a wounded impression looming in her eyes. "You should have told me."

"I - I know and I'm sorry, dear."

"No, I mean— I don't understand why you thought I'd react so badly?"

"Hailey, if you have any concerns, they're not unfounded—"

"No, Dad, I don't." She reached out with her free hand and affectionately squeezed his shoulder. Her touch was small, yet wholesome and endearing. "I understand now. Your behavior during my first day of class... That strange look you had, your temper... It makes _a lot_ more sense. Thank you for telling me."

Severus gazed into her eyes, staggered by the kindness and tenderness that shone back at him. Even with Surina, he had been hardly prepared for such understanding, for such considerate reactions, and he darted his eyes away quickly, choosing instead to survey the hand that was being safeguarded by his daughter's.

"Thank you... For being so decent about it," he managed in a gruff whisper that almost passed her by.

"Dad," she implored sadly, her fingers digging into his shoulder, "you're not bad. What did you think I'd be? Repulsed? Afraid? That I wouldn't understand in the slightest?"

"Hailey, I..."

"It's all right," she insisted.

Severus felt a dainty, warm hand touch his cheek, and he reacted. He finally peered into a pair of dark brown eyes that took after his own, only they were much more decipherable than his. He could read them like text, and they spoke only of that of a child's heart and all-consuming love.

"Do I look repulsed or frightened to you?" she encouraged with an enlightened smile that made her appear wiser. "I don't think any less of you, Dad... I promise."

She was relieved to hear him sigh heavily, as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders at last. It released itself from his weary body, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them a minute or two later, there was a resolution in his face that told Hailey she could continue.

"So the venom then—the poison—it will always be there?"

"Unless a cure is found, I'm afraid so."

"But you take medicine," she stated, pushing for clarity, her voice slight but urgent. "It's treatable, yes?"

Severus's black eyes turned into a vacuum, hinting only at an extreme fatigue. She inadvertently leaned forward and grasped his hand with all her might.

"It's not treatable, Hailey. It - It's keeping me alive...for now...but it's merely a temporary solution to a far more serious problem. Healer Pye has come up with several solutions over the years, many of which have offset some of my symptoms. I've come up with many myself that worked... For a while. They sustain me but they don't work for long, and each year they seem to have less and less effect. The amount I take now is so great that sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it... Or why I continue to put off the inevitable."

"The - The inevitable?"

Hailey felt as if the words coming from her mouth were not her own, that she was in some kind of out-of-body experience. She thought that she was prepared for virtually anything, especially in light of what she and her family had recently gone through, but that seemed like a distant memory compared to the current emotional roller coaster she was on. She wanted to get off; she wanted to stop the ride immediately.

Sensing her myriad concerns, Severus grimaced and reluctantly broke the contact with his daughter. He reached up to cup her chin in his palm, brushing it lightly with his thumb. He despised how her lower lip was now quivering. Not because she was on the verge of tearing up in front of him, but because of the information she was about to receive; the fault of which, Severus knew, would be entirely his own. He swallowed his hurt and spoke as gently as he could.

"Hailey... I'm dying."

There was a deafening silence that fell upon the room and lingered for much longer than was necessary. When Hailey said nothing, only trembled and started to breathe faster, Severus said the words again very softly, with as much tenderness and ease as he could.

"I'm dying, sweetheart... _That's_ the inevitable."

"_What?_"

Severus's eyes surveyed her face, forlorn and, to Hailey's panic, in need of her understanding. "Please don't force me to repeat myself," he stated so quietly she barely heard him.

"But... I... You..."

"I wish that we didn't have to have this conversation but—"

"You're... You're _dying?_"

Hailey felt like her heart had collapsed into the pit of her stomach. There was something clawing its way to the surface, digging at her insides, making her chest bereft of air.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You have no idea how much it grieves me to put you and your sisters through this ordeal. And your mother..."

"But - But you _can't_ be dying. That - That's _absurd!_"

Severus continued to caress her chin but grabbed it more forcefully in the hope that she would not pull away. "Hailey—" he started but was interrupted.

"No, you're not! You're _not_ dying!"

"I... I am."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Hailey, please calm down—"

"You're lying to me!" she whimpered, her eyes swarming with tears. "You're lying! _YOU LIE!_"

Severus blinked several times and drew back against his pillow, horrified. "I wouldn't lie to you about this, Hailey. I would _never_ do that..."

"You've been lying to me my whole life!" she cried out more forcefully, and Severus knew it was hurt, confusion, and devastation behind the accusation, not anger or bitterness as it would seem. And even though she, herself, knew it was wrong to shout such things, Hailey could not will herself to stop. "You've been sick all this time and you never told me! How could you not tell me, Dad? How could you keep this from me? _I never knew!_"

Severus tried to withdraw his touch, pained by her grief-stricken reaction, but Hailey would not allow it. She reached forward and clasped his hand again with both of hers. He pulled back, but she refused to let go.

There were a series of painful wails and then the tears began to fall. The sobs came loud and hard, unforgiving and unpredictable. She doubled over before him, her sorrow gushing out in prolonged, difficult waves. Her face fell into his hand and she shook her wild curls furiously, not wanting to—or ready to—acknowledge what Severus had shared.

"Hailey," Severus implored, but his plea was much weaker than he would have liked, "I was just trying to protect you... I didn't want you to think about this when you have so many other things to focus on—"

"_LIKE WHAT?_" she howled, weeping uncontrollably. "You're dying! You're dying, Dad, and you never told me!"

Severus swallowed hard, feeling more emotionally frail this day than he had in a long time. He fluttered his eyelashes and tried to muster the strength to not crumble beneath his own anguish.

"Does it mean nothing that I'm telling you now, sweetheart?" he offered softly.

Hailey shook her head again, but her expression was hidden by all her bushy hair. "I - I don't know! I don't know! _Why?_ I don't understand!"

"Hailey, listen, I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was time. I didn't want you to worry or lose sleep over something that's outside of anyone's control, including yours. Can you understand that?"

"Then why? _Why?_"

Severus winced and tried to shift closer to her, but the pangs in his chest were too great. He fell back against his pillow and struggled to catch his breath.

"Because Healer Pye told your mother and I only recently to prepare ourselves. I— My state is beyond his capabilities anymore, Hailey. The damage is done."

"NO! No, no, no!"

"Hailey, please—"

"But - But this isn't right! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"You're right... It isn't fair, dear, but—"

"_I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!_"

Hailey collapsed onto Severus's chest and buried her wet face in his shoulder with her arms woven tightly around his neck. Severus's pupils constricted and his mouth fell open, stumped by what to say or do that might provide her the comfort that she so desperately craved. Surina had, for the most part, held her emotions in, but Hailey's misery was spilling out in a manner that the tough professor was unequipped for. It would not cease. It was just the sort of reaction Severus had feared and he felt powerless to stop it; at least, without using his wand.

A prolonged sigh came from his mouth, and then, to his own astonishment, he resolved hurriedly to speak the truth. He reached out to his daughter from the heart, through a cracked voice wrought with a rare case of visible emotional turmoil as he took her into his arms.

"I don't want to die either, sweetheart... I don't want to leave you. Believe me, Hailey, _I don't want to..._"

"Then don't go!" she begged hopelessly. "Don't leave!"

"Hailey, I can't—"

"I don't want you to go away! _Please!_"

Severus embraced her in the tightest hug that he could and kissed the top of her head several times, disguising his face from view so that a selection of tears could fall without embarrassment or shame. He could no longer help himself or hold it in.

The emotional suffering, the pleas from his daughter, the idea of leaving his family—a morbid thought he had put off for far too long—were all too great, exceeding any pain he had ever felt in his entire life. The abuse of his childhood, the mistreatment during his Hogwarts years, Nagini's venom coursing through his veins, being beaten by Death Eaters... It all paled in comparison to _this_ level of anguish. Even when Lily Potter had passed, he had never experienced_ this_ kind of suffering. It all but sucked the very life out of him.

Hailey continued to sob hard, her petite frame drawing quick, uneven breaths against Severus's chest. He hated to hear her despair, to feel her trembling uncontrollably in his arms, and to experience how she clung to him out of sheer desperation; a child wrought with need for him. _His child, his own_. He wished he could just use his wand to Obliviate this conversation from her mind. He regretted telling her now and loathed himself for putting her through such terrible agony.

"Don't go away!" she sniveled repeatedly, her heart broken and shattered. "Please, don't leave me, Dad! I don't want you to die! You can't! You just can't!"

After several more excruciating minutes passed and Severus managed to get his emotions under some small ounce of control, he collapsed his face against Hailey's head and shut his eyes. Although he could not block out her sobs, he could at least prevent himself from bearing witness to the misery he had caused.

"I love you, Hailey," he managed in a devastated whisper. "Please remember that, will you? No matter what happens... I love you very, very much. I always will. _Always_."

Hailey did not answer right away but whimpered, her cries growing softer out of exhaustion, nothing more. Then he felt a pair of miniature, wet lips peck his cheek two or three times.

"I love you, too, Dad." She paused before adding, "I - I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?"

Hailey sighed into his shoulder and finally met his eyes. Her face was smudged, moistened, and a total mess. Severus instinctively drew his hand up around her face to cradle it in his palm. Her quivering chin buckled at his touch.

"I'm so sorry that I told you I hated you... Because I _don't_ hate you, Dad. I don't hate you at all. Please believe me? _Please?_"

Her pouted lips quivered, threatening to give way. Severus tried to draw breath but was taken aback by her apology. He could feel her tiny fingers digging into his chest, her entire being desperate for him to accept her apology. He did not know how to verbally respond; he was lost for words, so he extended his neck to kiss the top of her frizzy bangs.

Hailey's gut-wrenching sobs started all over again. She fell back onto his chest and tore at her face as Severus held onto her.

"I don't hate you! I don't hate you, Dad. Please forgive me? _Please, Dad?_ I'm sorry! I've been so horrible!"

'Hailey, no—"

"I'm so sorry! I just— I was mad. I never meant to! _Honestly_, I didn't mean it!"

"I know, I know... It's all right."

"No, it's not!"

"I am as much to blame for my actions that day, Hailey. Do not be so hard on yourself."

"But you're sick! You didn't mean to. I - I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

"How could you have known? And being unwell is no excuse for what happened—"

"Yes, it is!"

"Hailey, you're being irrational. Have you forgotten what I did to you? What I put you through?"

"I don't care! It's doesn't matter!" she whimpered despairingly. "Forgive me, Dad. Will you forgive me? _Please?_"

"_Of course_, munchkin. I do, I promise. Can you... Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, yes! Of course!" she cried softly.

"All right, then. Enough of this. No more."

"Please don't give up, Dad." Her voice was feeble and small, but her words held a power over the Potions Master that could not be swayed. "Don't die... Don't leave me all alone..."

"You _won't_ be alone, Hailey," Severus managed, barely able to get his words out anymore. "You will _never_ be alone, I promise. You have your sisters, your mother, all our friends and family. And I'll... I'll look after you. I give you my word, sweetheart."

"_How?_" she inquired in angst, her tone possessing no glimmer of hope. "How will you...when you're not here?"

Someone else's voice echoed through the void, saving Severus of having to reply to such questions. The voice made them both startle at having been interrupted.

"Hailey?"

Hermione was standing in the center of the Hospital Wing, gazing at her loved ones with a mixture of alarm and confusion. Then the realization of what was happening dawned on her beautifully poised face. Her chest heaved at the overpowering emotions she was met with.

Hailey showed every indication of needing her. Emotionally wrecked, she finally pulled away from Severus, but she was still weeping, albeit very softly. Severus brushed her button nose with his finger and tried to project a smile, but their conversation was far too raw to be patched up by such a gesture.

Hailey knew Severus wanted to say more to her—that he was reaching out to comfort her—but there was simply nothing he could say that would make her feel better or whole ever again... She needed to be alone. She wanted to go off and cry and scream and tear at her hair and have it out with herself. When she jumped up from the bed, Severus tried unsuccessfully to reach for her hand.

"Hailey..." he whispered, but she withdrew from him.

Her cheeks started to glow again and Severus suspected she was on the verge of bursting into tears once more. She obviously cared too much to do that in front of him again, so she sprung away, stopping when she reached her mother to throw her arms around her.

Hermione was taken aback but quickly brought the distraught child into her consoling embrace. "Hailey, sweetie..." she whispered gently, but Hailey pulled back from her, too.

"No, Mum. I - I can't. I just want to be alone. _I can't!_"

Hailey did not wait around for a reply. She burst out of the room and down the staircase as fast her recovered legs would allow. Without thinking, Hermione ran after her, but by the time she reached the staircase, Hailey was already progressing down the corridor. There was no way Hermione would be able to reach her before she got to the Gryffindor common room and uttered the password to enter undisturbed.

Hermione immediately wanted to berate Severus for having _that_ conversation without her. She was more disappointed and upset than angry, but when she stalked back into the Infirmary to scold him, words evaporated from her tongue. There was nothing she even wanted to argue about anymore.

Severus was turned away from her, the only visible part of him being the back of that infamous black head. The rest of him was buried beneath a pile of blankets, curled up and shut away from anyone who might have ventured in to chance a peek at the notorious Slytherin professor. His upper body rose and fell arduously, fatigued from the morning's emotional affairs.

Hermione progressed over to him and laid down at his side. Her body touched his, providing a notable warmth that caused him to stir ever so slightly. She waited for Severus to address her, to say something or even motion her to leave him alone, but he was incapacitated. He wheezed heavily into his pillow, too distraught over what happened to talk.

Severus just wanted to sleep and forget about this day... Forget about everything... His chest felt so constricted he thought for sure it would burst, but then a familiar set of arms leaned over him, careful to not cause his lungs any further distress. All the hair surrounding his face was lightly tucked away behind his ear. He moaned at the wonderful fingers that rubbed his stiff shoulder, the aching lower portion of his neck, and the sore muscles in his back. Her touch was warm, inviting, and brought with it all the remedies he required.

When her hands reached round to bring him into her arms, Severus emitted a deep moan of contentment. "Hermione..." he rasped, hardly able to breathe her name.

Hermione responded back, her lips so close to his face that he detected her soft breaths whiff a few of his hairs. "It's all right, Severus," she murmured in a tone that made him drowsy. "I'm here."

"But...the girls..."

"You_ must_ let them feel it. It's going to hurt a great deal...for a long time...but you can't prevent it, Severus."

"I'm...sorry..."

"I wish you would have waited for me. I should have been here. Why didn't you wait?"

"I... I don't know..."

Hermione paused to snuggle in closer to him and buried her face in his thick locks. "They'll be fine, sweetheart. I promise." Her voice broke a little but remained steady. "I'll make sure of it. I'll take care of them... You just rest now."

"But Hailey—"

"Later, Severus."

Severus groaned, sinking his weight into her supportive embrace. "But what about _you?_"

Hermione leaned her head against his and bit her lip to fight off the tears that wanted to come. Crying had become her daily routine, but she did not want her sobs to be the last sounds Severus heard before he slept.

"I'll be all right..." she lied, sounding very unlike herself. "Don't worry about me, Severus. I... I've had plenty of time to prepare for this..."

Severus said something else that Hermione did not hear. She inched forward and placed a tender kiss on his forehead and then his cheek. He was almost unresponsive now, trickling away from her slowly but surely.

"You need to rest now," she urged him gently. "Go to sleep."

"Please..."

There was some mild stroking against the side of his nose—skin touching skin—but he could hardly focus anymore. He was drifting, floating, moving somewhere, but her voice was still somewhat close, on the edge of his consciousness, humming him to sleep the way only her power could.

"I'm here. I'll be right here, love, I promise. You're not alone..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN #2:**_** A little explanation...**_

**Before I ever got around to putting this chapter into words, I had Chapter 4, this scene, and another yet to come clearly etched out in my mind. These visions stuck with me and would not leave me alone. Because this chapter was one of the three that led me to sit down and write this story, I thought it worth sharing with you all.  
><strong>

**I'm not sure what many of you will make of the revelations of what lay behind Severus's temperament and illness, and I know many of you already had your suspicions about what it might be, but this is how I envisioned it from the very start. I've never thought that, had Severus survived the war (and to my way of thinking, he _has!_), he would walk away unscathed. That snake bite had to have had an effect on him, for good or ill, that would extend beyond a physical mark, much like Harry's lightening bolt scar.  
><strong>

**That being said, as I said with the previous chapter, _things aren't always what they seem_. I'll leave it at that. There are still plenty of questions yet to be answered, so on we go.  
><strong>

**Please review!**


	49. For the Care of Posterity

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS shippers. I've been truly wowed and humbled by all your feedback on the last chapter. The writing for Chapter 48 came from the heart and I'm so glad (and quite relieved!) that it read as such. I can only hope that events in this story will continue to move you, perhaps not in the same tone or manner as the last, but still on _some_ level or another.  
><strong>

**This chapter contains two more important revelations. I will, again, reserve my notes for the end. I hope you enjoy it! Your feedback is encouraging and instructive, as always. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: For the Care of Posterity<strong>

Surina made her way towards the Infirmary to visit her father, who seemed to be making very little progress in the weeks he had been incapacitated and unable to teach, move, or do much of anything. The conversation they had had the other day was still heavily engraved in the back of her mind, preventing her from concentrating on her studies. Friendly banter between friends had also taken a backseat to the emotional turmoil she now found herself in. It was too tedious for the second year to take part in their gay chatter anymore. It felt pointless, insignificant even. Her father was dying, and there was nothing she could do.

_How the hell did Lily keep this to herself?_ Surina reflected sadly as she reached the top of the stairs.

She sighed with a deep frown, hanging back beyond the open doorway to collect her thoughts. Light from the mid-afternoon sun shone through the glass windows, filling up the Hospital Wing with a warm, relaxing radiance. It trickled into the entrance, where Surina hung back in the shadows.

She was anxious to pay Severus a visit as had become her and her sisters' daily routines between classes, but the realities about his condition wore heavily on her heart. Sometimes it was simply too depressing to look at him without getting emotional, something she hated lacking proper control over.

It was equally difficult to talk candidly about everyday events, such as her Transfiguration assignments or the latest accusations in _The Daily Prophet_. Severus's hearing, in which she and her sisters had been called to testify, had not been rescheduled yet, and Surina was growing more agitated by the day, knowing that the hearing was still looming somewhere off in the distant future, inevitable and unavoidable. It could not be put off forever, no matter how ill the professor was.

Surina mustered the composure she needed to face her father, hoping she would not get too upset today, and turned the corner to enter the room. Then her legs froze. Two familiar blondes were situated at Severus's bedside, one of whom she had been worried sick about for weeks. The older of the two was seated in a chair normally occupied by her mother, but Hermione was still present, sitting next to Severus on the bed with one hand dangling behind his pillow, the other intertwined with his. Her parents were listening intently to the man speaking, but the younger had his head hung low and seemed to be refusing to meet her father and mother's abrasive stares.

"_Scorpius!_" Surina gasped, not waiting for her voice to register a response.

As Scorpius started to turn around, he was met with a pair of arms that hurled themselves around his neck, causing him to stumble sideways. Scorpius instantly blushed at the dramatic embrace he had just received from the handsome girl.

"Hey, Surina," he offered quietly.

Surina whipped her head back to examine her friend, her black eyes wide and amazed. Scorpius had not returned since term resumed, and her face showed her astonishment at seeing him well and unharmed.

"Where have you been?" she breathed excitedly, ignoring everyone else.

"I've been at home, erm, kind of hanging low for a while. I needed some time."

"Of course," Surina assured him, still gaping, for she could hardly believe her eyes. "How did you..."

Scorpius gave her a meek smile and leaned forward. "Ramsey."

Surina crinkled her nose. "Who?"

"Oh, um, Ramsey Rookwood. One of the Death Eaters. He helped Hailey get to your dad and stunned Mulciber so you and Lily could get away. He grabbed me right after you left and Disapparated us to my parents' house."

Surina had no clue who Scorpius was talking about, but she did not care. She brought her arms around the shorter first year again, embracing him less roughly than before.

"I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried, Scorpius. When we got to Hogwarts and you weren't with us..."

"It's all right, Surina. I got out of there; that's all that matters."

Surina raised an eyebrow as she drew back again, this time her expression very sour. She suddenly reached out and smacked him hard on the shoulder with one of her thick textbooks. Scorpius tumbled back in shock.

"No note or any word from you for over two weeks!" She smacked him again and Scorpius threw up his arms to shield himself from her blows, stunned. "Have you any idea what I've been through? YOU - SELFISH - TWIT!"

"I'm sorry! Ack! _STOP!_ Have you gone mental, Surina?"

"All right, all right," Draco chuckled, watching his son getting physically reprimanded with amusement. "That's enough, you two."

"Humph!"

Surina refrained but wrapped her arms around her book, clutching it to her chest with her mouth contorted into a most disagreeable scowl. Hermione stifled a laugh and reproached her daughter silently with her eyes.

Scorpius grunted and adjusted his robes, feeling slightly mortified. He darted his attention to the floor again as he had earlier. He understood why his father had brought him here, but it did not lessen his already wounded pride at being forced to apologize to the intimidating Potions Master and his wife. Their tough stares were hardly encouraging, and there was a particularly dangerous gleam in the professor's dark eyes that told him he was not quite forgiven; or perhaps he was misinterpreting that.

As Draco took a seat again next to Severus, Hermione spoke up to her daughter from her comfortable repose next to Severus, "Uncle Draco and Scorpius were just visiting. It appears that Scorpius was under a lot of pressure to hex your sister and spy on you girls..."

Surina's frown softened a bit as she glanced sideways at him. "Your grandfather?"

Scorpius did not meet her questioning stare; he simply nodded and kept his head down.

"And the Mudblood remark? Did you not mean that as well?" Surina could not help sounding perturbed.

"I... Erm, well..."

"Apologize, Scorpius," Draco commanded, his voice stern but not too harsh.

Scorpius reluctantly met Hermione and Severus's faces for a split second and grumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, Scorpius," Severus replied in an unemotional tone, "but it is not I that you owe it to. Hailey's the one who deserves to hear it, and she should hear it directly from you."

Scorpius did not dare protest, only sniffed and glanced sidelong at his father, who, to his disappointment, was in agreement with the professor. Draco redirected his attention and shook his head in disgust.

"I should have known," he mumbled bitterly. "I should have known my father was up to something. All these years, right under my nose!"

"Stop it, Draco," Severus growled.

His voice had not carried the bite it usually bore for some time and was, at present, still quite hoarse. Surina was almost accustomed to the rougher pitch, but it still pained her to hear such strain in his efforts to speak.

"You and Lucius haven't exactly been close. I don't see how you could have known. I, myself, would never have thought him capable of what he's done. My knack for fortitude and ability to read the minds of others has failed me greatly."

"Severus..." Hermione whispered, bending close to his face.

Severus, however, turned away from her. He shifted his weight a bit and laid his head back against his pillows, sighing deeply. His trying, depleted frown told her everything, and she rubbed his hand affectionately.

"I never thought he would do something like this," Draco mumbled, ignoring his godfather's words. "_Never_."

The man's voice broke and he could feel Severus's intense eyes staring at him, as if right through his exterior. When Draco exchanged glances with him, he was taken aback again—just as he had when he first arrived at the Infirmary—by how worn out Severus looked. It startled him more than he wanted to acknowledge, and he wondered in that moment if Severus comprehended just how highly Draco regarded him, how much the wizard's presence in his life had meant to him all these years.

"He's broken, Draco. The war did more damage to your father than you or I ever knew."

"Doesn't matter!" Draco sniped, his light eyebrows coming together. "He _poisoned_ people, Severus! He took innocent lives! He took you and your family hostage, for Merlin's sake! He even helped those Death Eaters sneak out of Azkaban! And he's pinning it all on _you!_ There's no excuse for that! _NONE!_"

Hermione had never felt more sympathy for Draco than now. The actions of Draco's father had left a permanent mark on him—that much was certain—and had damaged the Slytherin's soul more than anyone realized. It heartened her that Draco, for one, believed her and Severus's version of things, but the fact that it was his father who was the real culprit made her want to reach out and comfort him. Draco, however, much like her husband, loathed sympathy and public charades of such consolation, so she hung back and continued to gently squeeze Severus's hand.

"There's no excuse, Draco," said Severus, much quieter than before, "but perhaps you could talk to him?"

Both Draco and Scorpius looked horrified by such a suggestion. "_What?_ No, Severus! I - I couldn't. What he did to you, to your family... NO! He's dead to me. I never want to speak to him again!"

"You shouldn't give up on him, Draco," Hermione tried to encourage; however, she understood Draco's spiteful sentiments wholeheartedly. She could not deny herself that, if presented with the opportunity, she would _love_ to rip Lucius Malfoy to shreds.

"Lucius is beyond any of us," Severus grumbled with a slight wince. He turned his gaze to his striking lookalike standing at the end of his bed and continued, "But family is family, Draco. He_ is_ your father."

"Not anymore," Draco hissed with a certain determination that told Hermione it would be futile to argue. Severus seemed to sense the same. "I can't stop him from what he's telling the Ministry and _The Daily Prophet_, Severus, but I can promise you that I won't stand on the sidelines and do nothing. I did that before. I'll never do it again."

Severus let out a cracked snarl and leaned into Hermione's shoulder. "Don't waste your time, Draco. Let Lucius and the others say what they will. It's useless to convince the public what they have already decided about me and who I am."

"Severus," Hermione started, appalled by his resignation, but Draco interrupted.

"No, Severus, I won't sit by and say nothing. I made that mistake before, and it's one I'll regret for the rest of my life. I want to make a statement on behalf of my family and my mother at the very least, but that no longer includes my father. I stopped tolerating his so-called entitlement long ago."

"I'm proud of you for that, Draco, but don't lash out on my account. It's a folly."

"No, it isn't, Severus!" Draco implored, his eyes expanding. "Don't you want to fight back? What about your children? And Hermione?"

Hermione could feel the constriction around her fingers as Severus clasped her hand tighter than ever. She wanted to interject, but Severus was faster, and, to her disappointment, his temper and excitement were back in full force.

"I _can't_ fight back, Draco! What the hell do you expect me to do? You have absolutely no idea what I want for my family!"

"You _can_ fight back, Severus," Draco urged him, his tone calmer than before. "Your family and friends are behind you. You have our support—"

"Support? _Support?_ What good will your insignificant, emotionally trivial sentiments do for me when I'm sent to Azkaban and can no longer provide for my family?"

Hermione jerked forward and tried to ease Severus back onto his pillows. "Severus, don't—"

Draco interjected with an equally intense response, "You won't be sent to Azkaban! For Merlin's sake, Severus, have a little faith! If not for yourself, then for your family's sake—"

Severus rounded on him with a ferocious glare that brought Draco's lips together. Scorpius stepped back, truly frightened.

"_Faith?_" Severus let out a sarcastic, foul cackle that upset Hermione's ears. His breathing intensified as he tried to straighten up and lean closer to Draco; however, he was too frail and easily collapsed back onto his pillows. "_How dare you!_ I won't pretend to save face or live on false hopes as you and your family have done all these years, you insolent—"

"Severus, stop this!" Hermione implored him, but to no avail.

"You want to make a statement to _The Daily Prophet?_ Be my guest! You want to parade the streets for me like an idiot, I won't stop you! If you wish to waste your precious energy on _me_, then you're a bigger fool than I ever took you for!"

"Severus," Draco replied, surprisingly unruffled and patient, "I know you don't mean this... I know you aren't well, but don't push us away. That's a mistake. I promise you, we're all here to help—"

"Your promises are empty words, Draco! My fate has already been decided_ for_ me, thanks, more or less, to your goddamn father! I wish you would all just leave me be!_ LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

Surina startled where she stood but was incapable of moving. All she could do was stare wide-eyed at Severus, who suddenly clutched his face with both hands and buried his grievances behind them, his black curtain of hair falling around to additionally cover his misery. He fought to catch his breath, to regain his composure, but had grown far too agitated too quickly.

"Severus, relax," Hermione pressed him with her arms securely latched around his heaving shoulders. "Calm down. Don't get yourself so worked up." She tried to pull his hands away from his face, but he would not allow it.

"No!" he rasped, his teeth peering through between his palms. "Enough! _GO AWAY!_"

Hermione's mouth dropped, completely taken aback by his behavior. Draco was frozen in his chair for a moment but then quietly rose. He took Scorpius by the shoulder, his expression more than a little glum. He tried not to be sore at his godfather for his outburst, fully aware that the poor man's words were not a personal offense against him. Severus's blatant woefulness was an extremely private reaction—one that Draco knew the professor had not meant to share with him—and he was mortified.

"Draco," said Hermione softly, eying him over with kindness, "you don't have to leave..."

"No, it's all right. We should let him rest."

"It's fine, really. It— He doesn't— It's been a very stressful few weeks for all of us..."

"I understand, Hermione. It's all right, honestly. Severus doesn't need any of this. I - I didn't mean to cause him any strain—"

"I'll have you know that I'm still here and can hear you both!" Severus growled loudly, causing them to flinch. "I'm not deaf!"

He finally tore his hands away from his face. His hooked nose was scrunched up angrily and his lips were curled into a long, unhappy grimace. He glared up at Draco, the black pools of his eyes swirling with a mixture of aggravation and hopelessness.

Draco bowed his head, out of respect rather than politeness. "We'll leave you alone, Severus," he responded gently. "Feel better soon."

As the Malfoys turned to go, leaving Severus, Hermione, and Surina to stare after them in silence, two other figures entered the Hospital Wing, moving hurriedly and with a strange sort of excitement in their step. Draco and Scorpius halted in their tracks, taken aback by the unexpected presence of Harry Potter and Headmistress McGonagall.

"Severus! Hermione!" McGonagall gasped, stopping at the edge of the bed. Harry was right on her heel but exchanged the briefest nod of acknowledgement with Draco, his one-time enemy.

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione tentatively inquired, half-afraid of what news she brought.

There was a look of the utmost concern in the harsh wrinkles that lined her face. Surina, too, darted her attention between her famous uncle and the Headmistress, not sure what was going on.

"Mr. Potter and I just came from the meeting with the Board of Governors. They tried to move it up an hour, just to throw us off. It's a good thing we left with plenty of time to spare. Those good-for-nothing hounds!"

"Meeting?" Surina piped up, her tone apprehensive.

"About your father's position," Harry explained patiently. "With everything that's happened and all the absurdities being written in _The Daily Prophet_ since your kidnapping, they called for an urgent meeting about whether or not to keep your father on as a professor of this school."

"_What?_" Surina breathed excitedly. She turned to her parents with a glare of offense. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't warranted," Severus grumbled before Hermione could offer something kinder.

Draco, too, was surprised. "Why wasn't _I_ informed about this meeting? I'm on the school board! I should have known!" He paused as McGonagall and Harry watched him with raised eyebrows. "_The bastard!_" he snarled, wrinkling his brow at a dawning realization.

"Draco—" Severus started.

"My father called for the meeting, didn't he? _Didn't he?_"

"Erm, yes," Harry answered, "I'm afraid he did..."

McGonagall pressed on, ignoring Draco's personal outburst. "They reached a decision fairly quickly..."

"_And?_" Draco urged.

Hermione, however, hung back. She caught the slight hesitation in McGonagall's voice, in her stance—the way her hands came together and fidgeted with her wand—and Harry's jaw was set so tight she thought him on the verge of having an outburst of his own. He was staring at her and Severus, his expression wrought with frustration. Hermione already knew the verdict before it came from her best friend's mouth.

"They've chosen to sack you, Severus," he managed through a bitter whisper. Severus only stared on at the grown man he had once protected, his obsidian eyes hollow and lifeless. "We - We tried; we went at them with everything we had, with all the evidence we've gathered at the Aurors Office about the poisons and how they don't trace back to you, with the girls' and Hermione's testimony of what happened, with all the good work you've done for this school... They wouldn't believe a word of it. They shot down anything and everything we had."

"_They fired him?_" Surina gasped, unable to grasp the reality of what she was hearing.

The youth's face flushed red, despite her desire to keep her emotions level. She did not notice the look of empathy Scorpius was bestowing upon her at that moment. Instead, she turned to her father and walked over to where he and Hermione were, taking a seat on the bed next to them.

"They think he's responsible then?" Hermione responded, fury seeping into her voice. "The poisons? The Quidditch match? Running away? They're really _that_ naive and stupid?"

They were all more definitive statements than questions and caused everyone to react in their own way, but no one answered her right away. Hermione peered down at her mute husband, who was staring off into the distance without blinking.

"This isn't over," Harry declared, breaking the uncomfortable quietude, although his words came out weaker than he would have liked. "Severus's hearing will put things right! We need more evidence, that's all."

"_More evidence?_" Hermione exclaimed.

McGonagall stepped forward and stood up straighter, her hands clasped together rather assertively. "Severus, I want you to stay here. They may have fired you for the time being, but they cannot banish you from the school grounds. That decision is mine to make, and I certainly won't allow it. Mr. Potter and I will put our heads together and think of something."

"Certainly, Professor," Harry agreed with a respectful nod.

Draco stepped toward them. "I'd like to help. I should have some kind of say with the school board. I'll work on them; try to get them to see reason. My father's held enough power over that committee for far too long."

It surprised Harry more than anyone else to hear Draco's resolve, and he was not about to object. He gave a curt bow to bestow his appreciation, a small token that did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"Thank you, Draco," said McGonagall.

The Headmistress turned to Severus and Hermione with an expression of pity. She seemed to want to say something else—perhaps words of comfort—but thought better of it and scurried out of the room. Draco and Scorpius quietly took their leave at last, but Harry lingered.

"I'd like a moment alone... With Potter," Severus stated quietly.

Surina did not hesitate and exited the room, a look of sheer confusion etched on her brow as she went, but Harry and Hermione eyed Severus curiously. Hermione seemed reluctant to leave his side, especially in light of the terrible news they had just received.

"Are you sure I can't stay?"

"No." His response was sharp and decided—one that, at first, injured Hermione to hear—but then he stared up into her face apologetically; it was subtle, but a much softer regard that Hermione recognized. "Just a few minutes?"

Hermione smiled and squeezed his pale hand again before finally releasing it. "Very well," she whispered and left the room without another word to either of them.

Once she was gone, Severus motioned Harry to a seat previously occupied by Draco. "Have a seat, Potter."

Harry had no idea what the Potions Master wanted but complied with his simple request. The man's voice may have been weaker than it used to be, but it still held an authoritative influence over him, even now, he mused to himself as he took a seat at his bedside.

"What is it, sir?"

"I've put off this conversation. It's one I've wanted to have with you for some time... Years, in fact."

"_Years?_" Harry raised an eyebrow, his intrigue increasing tenfold.

"Yes." Severus shifted about to get more comfortable, and his small grunts of pain made Harry startle. He started to rise to help him in some way, but Severus waved his hand dismissively. "Don't. I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Harry muttered sarcastically despite himself, sounding very much like the 'defiant brat' Severus thought him to be as a student.

Severus let out a low hiss of disapproval. A mutual respect may have existed between the two men now, but the infamous Boy Who Lived still got under his former instructor's skin, usually at the most inconvenient of times. Such as this moment.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Harry offered more gently, noticing how difficult the wizard was finding it to try and get comfortable. "What did you want to talk to me about? Is there something I can do for you?"

Severus finally lay still against his pillow and let out a prolonged sigh. Harry noted the gravitational sadness in his eyes that was more pronounced than earlier. Without even really considering the consequences, Harry reached out to take his hand. At first, Severus jerked at the unanticipated contact. When he met Harry's kindhearted gaze, however, he drew back with relief and, to his own surprise, did nothing.

Harry remembered a similar situation once before, after the Battle of Hogwarts, during a very different, yet equally serious conversation, in an unfortunately familiar setting as this. The images from that day came flooding back to him, but he willed himself to stay focused on the sick man who clearly needed his help.

"Yes, Potter, there's something you can do for me," Severus breathed heavily. "Something I would very much appreciate. I wanted to speak to you about Hermione and the girls."

"Oh?" Harry paused, surveying the dark wizard with interest. "What about them?"

Severus appeared visibly uneasy. There was a deep crease between his eyebrows as he stared into Harry's face, his resolve both serious and reserved.

"Your friendship has always meant a great deal to Hermione. You mean a lot to her; you're one of her closest friends."

_This isn't fresh information_, Harry thought to himself, a reflection which he could have sworn Severus understood, judging by the testy scowl that formed on his face.

"I have no doubt that you'll continue to be good to her and... Look after her."

"Um, well, yes, of course I will; but Severus, what does this have to do with—"

"My girls will need a father figure in their life, Potter. They'll need someone who's already close to them; someone who will continue to be there—a constant presence. They have their mother, but they also need a... A male role model."

Severus's voice wandered at the tail end of his last sentence. He wove his lips tightly together and forced himself to keep his attention on the student he had once so despised. He hardly believed that he was now asking_ this_ individual to watch over his children, and yet, he had to admit, it had never felt more right.

Harry inched forward in his chair, his green eyes intense and brewing with a newfound anxiety. "Severus..." he started, turning his head slightly, not at all ready for what the ill man was hinting at.

"I'd like you to promise me that you'll take care of my family, Potter. I know you care about them like they're your own and I... I thank you for that. I know I haven't always shown you much appreciation for your obvious care and regard for my daughters. You mean a great deal to them, too; you and Ginny. I know it means a lot to Hermione as well."

"Severus, please, this isn't necessary. You're going to be—"

"I won't be around much longer, Potter." The finality of his statement made Harry's mouth go dry. "And if I'm sent to Azkaban, as I'm predicting will be the case, I... I won't last long there. I'm sure of it and— Wipe that pathetic look off your face, Potter! I don't need your pity, so spare me!"

Harry abruptly frowned and narrowed his eyes. He was most aggrieved when Severus swiftly removed his hand from his grasp. He sighed and stared the Potions Master down, his frustration reaching a near dire level.

"I'm _not_ pitying you, sir. Rather, I'm disappointed in you. _Very disappointed_."

"What makes you think I care about your disappointment?" Severus spat, a fire illuminating his cheeks. "No, Potter, you're the least of my worries, so relieve me of your emotional gripes! I don't need them!"

"They're not gripes!" Harry shot back, reaching out and seizing Severus's arm, an act that shocked and almost appalled Severus. He reared back against his pillows, but Harry did not care. "They're genuine concerns. _For you!_ You're just giving up, aren't you?"

"What? No, I'm not! Augustus has told Hermione and me what to expect, Potter. I'm not going to keep up the pretense that all is well—"

"It's more than that, Severus! I'm talking about your hearing, your legacy with this school, _your character!_ You're just going to let them take that from you? Won't you at least go down fighting for what is right?"

"Potter—"

"If you had heard the atrocities of what the Board of Governors were saying about you today, Severus, the lies, the misinformation... I don't think you would have stood for it! You _need_ to fight this. You can't just give up and let those that would bring you down determine how you'll be remembered!"

"Potter, you _can't_ always convince others of what they don't want to hear. People are judged every day. My 'character,' as you say, has been questioned as long as I can remember. Such is life!"

Harry's frown deepened. "That's a pretty sour attitude, sir. I would have thought by now that—"

"_What?_" Severus snarled, his breathing quickening again. "That I've changed? That I've turned into some happy-go-lucky, dimwitted imbecile with his head in his arse? Some pathetic lout who can't stomach bad news or stare the cruel realities of life in the face?"

"Severus, _really!_ Haven't the past twenty years brought anything worthwhile to you? Anything whole and good and worth fighting for?"

Severus stumbled with what to say, taken aback by Harry's boldness, but also by his questions. "I..."

"Don't do this to your family."

Severus's eyes gleamed angrily at what he deemed to be the worst of insults. "I'm not doing anything to them, Potter! How dare—"

"_Precisely!_" Harry exclaimed, clutching his arm tighter. "You're giving up! And by giving up on yourself, you're giving up on them, too. They deserve better than that, Severus. They shouldn't be left to pick up the pieces, to continue to defend your honor after you've gone; wouldn't you agree? You need to ensure that for_ them!_ And you know it!"

Severus surveyed Harry for a long moment, griping internally over how to come back at him, but it was no use. The blasted Chosen One had a point. He fell back onto his pillows in defeat and turned away from Harry, giving him the silent treatment.

A wicked smile formed on Harry's face at knowing he had won the battle of words over the professor, but he was glad Severus was not looking. It would only infuriate the poor man. Harry could not deny his small, rare moment of triumph though, even if it were for himself alone, but that victory was short lived.

Severus winced and strained his head, closing his eyes against the pangs in his limbs. Harry reacted and placed his free hand on Severus's shoulder. He suspected that Severus did not want to be touched, but he was in no condition to tell Harry to back off, so Harry held on, hoping it brought some level of comfort to Severus's inflictions.

He startled Harry when he suddenly rasped, his head still turned away from him, "I _have_ tried, Potter..."

A lump formed in Harry's throat at how frail and sad Severus's reply was. "Then just try a little harder, Severus," he urged, sounding much softer and more patient than before.

Once he caught his breath, Severus turned to Harry again, more tired and less aggravated. There was an urgency he now wore; a desperate need to be reassured of what pressed his mind most.

"Will you just promise me that you'll look after them? _Will you?_"

The profoundness of Severus's request caught Harry off guard. Harry could not recall the last time he had felt so helpless. He detested seeing his former instructor so feeble and emotionally vulnerable. It was highly unlike the powerful, proud man he had long known. For whatever reason, it made Harry exceedingly angry to see him now drained and haggard.

Harry swallowed his emotions, burying them somewhere deep inside, and spoke as steadily as he could, "I _will_, sir. You have my word. And I won't be the only one, I can promise you that. Your friends, your family... We'll all take very good care of them. They'll be all right, Severus."

"Yes... I know..."

Severus closed his eyes, overtaken by the will to sleep, and almost forgot that Harry was there for a few quiet moments. Harry continued to clasp his shoulder, regarding him thoughtfully. It was the only way Harry knew how to communicate to the misunderstood wizard that he still had company and was not alone.

"Severus?" he pressed gently.

Severus kept his eyes shut but muttered a sluggishly, "What, Potter?"

"I - I'm sorry for what you're going through; for everything you've endured... You're the last person in this world who warranted the injustices that have been done to you. I wish... I wish there was more I could do on your behalf."

"You've already done a great deal for me, Potter," Severus mumbled, though, to Harry, he sounded remarkably sincere. Perhaps that was only on account of his exhaustion, but Harry's intuition told him that there was more to Severus's meaning than was implied.

"I'm very glad 'Mione brought you happiness, Severus. I'm also grateful for how good you've been to her over the years. I've never seen her happier than when she's with you. It - It means a lot to me that you've taken care of her. I hope, somehow, that you can find peace and solace before..."

Harry had barely finished his sentence when Severus's weary eyes reopened and locked themselves on him. They scanned the green orbs that bore back into his own, the round glasses, the legendary scar on his forehead that was visible just beneath the surface—a mark only those closest to him could see. Somehow, it was visible to Severus, though he was not sure why or how _he_ had managed to spot it all these years. He would have contemplated it if he were not too tired to think anymore.

Before much needed sleep overtook his consciousness, Severus offered Harry an honorable nod of his head. It was not much, but it was a sincere gesture the man did not bestow often, and one that took his one-time student by surprise.

"Thank you," he replied softly before adding, with a genuine regard that was hardly recognizable, "_Harry..._"

Harry could only stare down at him silently, touched by such simple words as those just uttered. Severus had addressed him by his first name only a handful of times before. It was admittedly like hearing it for the first time, and it heartened Harry greatly.

Harry bowed his head in return; it seemed the only gesture he was capable of at that moment, but it did not matter, for Severus's eyelids grew heavy. He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep at last, leaving the Chosen One to watch over him in quiet reflection.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN #2: So Scorpius made it, and did we remember Ramsey Rookwood? He was hesitant to hurt the Snapes (despite what he almost did to Lily) or take part once the fighting broke out between the family and the Death Eaters.  
><strong>

**I will be curious to find out who _you_ thought the "shadow figure" was. I know a few readers mentioned in previous chapters that they believed Ron was somehow involved in everything going on. Poor chap. He isn't out of the picture yet, but he wasn't the wizard who saved the day. It was Ramsey, the young recruit, and we haven't seen the last of him either...**

**What about Severus's hearing? The Death Eaters still on the loose? Lily? Still more to come, I promise!  
><strong>

**Please review!**


	50. A Father Daughter Pledge

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. I can't believe we've reached Chapter 50! I have a few more sections written (and there's still a lot of editing to do), but we are slowly drawing to a close. I'm not sure if we will make it to 60 chapters or not, as that has been my rough estimate for some time, but I thought I'd make you aware of where we're at in the story at this point.**

**I hope this chapter moves you as much, if not more, than the previous ones. The latter half was difficult to write (even more than Chapter 48). I think you'll understand why... I will continue to leave notes at the end of chapters if there's additional information worth sharing. :)  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all your feedback! It means _so much_. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: A Father-Daughter Pledge<strong>

"You sure you're up for this, dear? I really think you should give yourself another day or two. It's a long way..."

"I'm not so incompetent that I cannot walk anymore, Hermione. And I'm not staying here another minute." Severus ran his elongated fingers through his hair, exacerbated by her fussiness.

"Oh, very well." Hermione finished fastening the last of Severus's buttons on his coat—something he had tried unsuccessfully to prevent her from doing—stood up, and crossed her arms. "But if you get winded or too tired, we're turning around and coming straight back here."

"So be it," he snarled and glared up at her with his beady eyes.

Hermione willed herself to ignore his bad temper and picked up his cloak, which was neatly pressed and folded on the bedside. She took the liberty of handling Severus's clothes herself as usual rather than letting the Hogwarts elves manage them, a feat she never would have allowed anyway. She had been looking forward to seeing him wear them again. She deeply missed her 'wizard in black,' as he was affectionately known to her. It had felt like ages since she had enjoyed the sight of those dramatic robes, the form fitting jacket, the series of buttons...

Severus gradually got to his feet but grimaced as he did so, trying to subdue the pains that continued to fight every small step of recovery. The adjusted tonics from Augustus Pye, nearly six weeks of bed rest, and a much-needed break from his everyday grinding routine had admittedly done the professor some good, but he was anxious to return to some level of normalcy for as long as it would last. His hearing was finally rescheduled for the end of the week, and Severus wanted time to prepare himself accordingly. He also just wanted to get the hell out of the Infirmary, even if it were only for a mere hour or two.

Hermione added the last of Severus's attire, wrapping the cloak around his shoulders and swiping away the few crinkles that settled near his neck. He watched her attentive eyes scan the stark material that smelled of something reminiscent of Muggle fabric softener, a horrid scent that was very unlike his own. The stench made him cringe but when Hermione peered up into his face, that ill-feeling was gone. Her breathtaking regard left him speechless. All he could manage was a small smirk; a subtle return gesture of appreciation for everything she had done.

"You ready for this?" she asked him with a sly smile.

Severus rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. He nodded decidedly and took a moment to adjust the buttons on his wrists.

Hermione said nothing more but eased him out of the Infirmary and down the marble staircase, her arm swaddled around his waist for support should he stumble. His balance was hardly stable enough to walk on his own yet, despite his continued protests that he did not need any assistance.

Severus leaned into her half way down the stairs, unable to support his own weight. By the time they reached the bottom, he had to pause to rest before they could progress any further towards their destination.

"This is ridiculous!" he wheezed noisily, sounding quite strained.

"Severus." Hermione gave him a stern look, although she felt horrible for him. "Easy. Just take your time. We're in no hurry."

"I'm never going to be able to do anything myself!" he exclaimed with such aggravation that he heaved forward and coughed from the excitement.

Hermione knew his outburst was not directed at her, but his harsh words still made her flinch. She detested seeing him so miserable, so frail and exhausted by the havoc wrecked on his body, but there was nothing she could do. It left her feeling utterly helpless, and more so with each passing day. Weeks of Severus's relentlessly sour attitude were additionally testing any resolve she still had that he might recover.

"Yes, you _will_, love. You just need more time—"

"I don't have much left of _that_ now, do I?"

"Don't start, Severus!" Hermione berated him, staring at him as if he had smacked her. "I don't want to hear it!"

"_Why?_"

"Because I don't need a constant reminder, thank you!"

"Would you prefer that I live in a fantasy world like you and the girls?"

"You are so insulting when you're crabby, you know that? I'm trying to help you stay positive!"

"_Positive!_" Severus croaked, sneering obnoxiously. "Yes, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"What are you on about _now?_"

"That you would have me pretend! I'm sick of the charades, and I'm tired of seeing them from_ you!_ It's idiotic and beneath you, Hermione!"

Hermione drew back, quite cross and put out. "Is that so? Well, I'll have you know that I've just about had it with your morbid attitude! Your grumpiness is starting to affect the girls, you know. It's not fair to make them feel as miserable as you all the time! Stop griping and get your head out of your arse, Severus Snape!"

"_What?_" he growled, gazing at her with the greatest offense.

"Would you like me to leave you here?" Hermione challenged, lacing her arms over her chest. "I _can_, you know!"

Severus's eyebrows narrowed, and his eyes gleamed unnaturally. It almost heartened Hermione to see such an emotional reaction returning to her husband's face. Almost.

"You wouldn't dare..." he whispered.

"_Watch me!_"

"Erm, is this a bad time to say good afternoon?" came an amused voice nearby that made them both startle. "I hate to interrupt your, erm, colorful conversation..."

"Oh! Um, hi, Harry, Ginny," Hermione stammered, her cheeks turning bright red.

Severus turned away with his lips sealed shut, a most unpleasant scowl etched around his mouth. Harry and Ginny chanced an apprehensive sidelong glance at one another before shifting their attention back to their friends.

"We were just on our way to see you," said Ginny nervously. "We thought you would still be resting, Severus?"

Severus did not answer but stared at the redhead with an empty expression. His breathing was still relatively strenuous from earlier, so Hermione put her arm back around him, their argument now the furthest thing from her mind. The simple act made Severus blink and turn to acknowledge her, surprised.

"Severus wanted to try a change of scenery for the afternoon," Hermione replied in a much calmer tone. "We were going to have lunch in the Great Hall and possibly walk the grounds for a bit; get his legs some exercise."

"Hermione!" Severus hissed, embarrassment seeping into his cheeks, though no one seemed to catch it but her.

"Oh! Well, do you mind if we join you?" Harry asked. "We have some good news for you."

"Oh? Sure, of course." Hermione turned to her husband, egging him to speak with her stern eyes.

"Very well," Severus sighed and started to progress forward on his own.

Harry and Ginny eventually strode on ahead, sensing the professor's mortification at being much slower than the rest of them. Hermione did not dissuade her friends but lingered at Severus's side, her arm latched around his to keep him steady.

Many students either stopped and greeted Severus or whispered to one another under their breaths as he passed by. It had been quite a while since any of the students had caught a glimpse of the Slytherin Head of House, and gossip was swarming about the Snape family's kidnapping, the rumors in _The Daily Prophet_, and just what the fate of their Potions professor—now _sacked_ instructor—might be in the coming days.

"This was a mistake," Severus grumbled when the Great Hall came into view.

He stopped again to catch his breath and sought refuge in a darkened corner against the wall. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her. Her eyes were exceedingly gentle compared to before.

"What, love? Coming here?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione shook her head with a light chuckle and whipped a few hairs out of his eyes, "since when have _you_ ever cared what anyone else thinks of you?"

"It's not me that I'm concerned about."

"Oh... Well, you needn't worry."

"No?" Severus raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Haven't I put them through enough already?"

"You didn't do this to us, Severus," Hermione reminded him, bringing him into a more secure embrace against her chest. "Stop with that nonsense, I'm warning you."

Severus's raven eyes stared off into the distance, their depths losing their focus. "What the Wizengamot will ask of them... Force them to rehash and the unnecessary pain they will put them through... All on my account..."

"Severus, enough, please!" Hermione nuzzled her nose against his to try to get his attention again. "This is your first outing from the Hospital Wing. You should be _enjoying_ this."

"I don't take pleasure in being gawked at for the next hour or so while I attempt to eat a proper meal, Hermione. It's quite unappealing and the thought is putting me off my lunch."

"Oh, Severus, c'mon. It could be fun, you know." She offered him a playful wink before reaching up to whisper in his ear, "Besides, your choice in garments has never made you inconspicuous, has it?" When his sullen mood did not improve and he only stared back at her in a tired haze, Hermione reached onto her tip toes and pecked his cheek. "We're having lunch with friends, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Hopefully, we'll have some good news for a change."

"Perhaps."

"Now come," she encouraged, tugging his arm to draw him away from the shadows. "One step at a time."

As they entered the Great Hall, hundreds of fresh, young faces greeted them, just as Severus predicted. The buzzing that ensued was enough to make his upper lip curl with utter revulsion. Hermione simply ignored the awkward stares and unnecessary chatter as they progressed down the center of the room, a place she had once known so well. She caught sight of her daughters, each of whom reacted to all the fuss and commotion in her own way, but there was a general unpleasantness amongst each of them that lessened Hermione's spirits a bit.

"It's good to see you, Professor!" Neville offered in a far less tense manner than usual.

He respectfully raised his glass to his former teacher, now colleague, as he sat next to Harry and Ginny at the head table. Most of the teachers had left to prepare for their afternoon lectures, making the normally occupied table deserted.

"Thank you, Longbottom," Severus responded irritably, hoping the man was not going to linger and ruin his lunch. He had no tolerance for stuttering conversation. "But I am no longer a professor here, so I don't answer to that title. I have a name. You may use it as long as you don't wear it out."

Ginny, Harry, and Neville's smiles disappeared. Harry shook his head slightly and looked at Neville, who seemed relatively put out by the response he received. Ginny, however, motioned to Severus's usual seat which happened to be right next to her.

"Sit down, you two. Harry's been eager to share the news all morning."

Severus motioned for Hermione to take a seat in his spot, which surprised her and Ginny. The redhead giggled and gave her former instructor a wry smile.

"Are you afraid to sit next to me, Severus?"

Her question made Severus blush. "Not at all!" he snipped.

Without another word, he glided into the chair, though with some difficulty. Hermione tried not to fuss over him, knowing the haughty response she would receive for trying to assist in front of so many people. She sat down in an empty chair at his side and reached for his hand underneath the table, hoping he would not object and breathed a sigh of relief when he did not pull away.

Ginny reached over and surprised Severus with a quick kiss on the cheek. He blinked and drew back from her, ruffled by the public contact but also unfailingly suspicious, as was his nature.

"Harry and I are so glad to see you on the mend, sir."

"I... Erm..."

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione spoke up, showcasing her warm grin. "So, what's this news? Tell us!"

Harry took a swig of his coffee and leaned in. Neville followed suit, anxious to hear whatever information his friend had to relay to the group.

"Well, you can expect it to make the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ tomorrow, that's for sure. Your girls will be thrilled to see it as well, I'm sure."

"What is it?" Hermione breathed excitedly.

"We caught a few more Death Eaters; the remaining young ones," Harry started with a broad, handsome grin. "We caught up with them this morning, hiding out in a beaten down flat in London, not far from The Leaky Cauldron. Not sure yet what they were up to, but they put up a fight when we arrived. We were tipped off by a squib living just down the road."

"_They've been arrested?_" Hermione tightened her grasp around Severus's fingers and felt his warm palm respond back, tugging ever so slightly. "Oh, Harry, that's wonderful news!"

"Yes, well, I couldn't wait 'till tomorrow to tell you. I knew— I figured you both could afford to hear something positive for a change, and you deserve to hear it firsthand before anyone else catches wind."

"Oh, that _is_ good news, isn't it, Severus?"

"Yes, indeed." Severus unemotional response said little to anyone as he paused to take a sip of his herbal tea.

"What do you suppose they were up to?" Neville asked as he bit into his lunch.

Harry shrugged. "Planning to leave the country? Hang out 'till things died down?"

"Planning their revenge against me and my family is more probable," Severus drawled, taking another sip.

He stared out at the room full of faces, most of whom were peering over at him inconspicuously. His girls, however, appeared more unraveled than anyone else, much to his dismay. He could only suspect how tough this had to be for them to endure, especially in light of what had happened.

"You think they'd try again?" Ginny inquired with an apprehensive glance towards the pair of them.

"I wouldn't put it past them, Ginny." Hermione sighed and started to pick at her lunch, though she noted Severus had not touched his. "They were quite adamant about hurting us before, Avery and Mulciber especially. Their hatred ran much deeper than the others..."

Neville swallowed his food and took a swig of tea. "Well, many have been arrested, Hermione, so there's no need to worry anymore. Your family's safe now."

"Until the hearing," Hermione reminded them with obvious sadness in her tone of voice. She could feel Severus's fierce eyes turn to stare at her, but she chose not to acknowledge them.

"Once the recruits come clean," Harry quickly responded, "we'll _finally_ be able to interrogate Lucius Malfoy, I'm sure of it. It won't be too long now before that man's brought to justice."

"Is that so?" Severus asked without looking at him. "And what of Avery and Mulciber?"

Harry sighed heavily. "We haven't found them yet, sir, but we_ will_. It's only a matter of time."

"Is it?"

Ginny inched forward and surveyed Severus's dark features. Considering how much he loathed being gawked at, her attention did nothing for his aggravation.

"You don't have much confidence in any of this, do you, Severus? Capturing Avery and Mulciber, your hearing..."

"I've learned that it's wasteful to hope, Mrs. Potter; only to take what is at face value."

"Severus," Hermione implored him quietly, discretely placing his hand in her lap.

Ginny looked on, indifferent. "Well,_ I_ happen to think all will turn out just fine."

"Then you are highly impractical and unrealistic, my dear."

"No, sir, just an eternal optimist." When Severus paused mid-bite to glance at the pretty redhead out of the corner of his eye, Ginny was content to see her old professor _almost_ smiling.

"Let's talk about something else," Hermione resigned with a sigh. "This is putting me off my lunch, and I can never make a meal this good at home."

* * *

><p>"Hailey, this idea of yours is insane! You and Surina are going to get in real trouble once Mum—and especially Dad—finds out!"<p>

"They _won't_ find out, Lily! And_ you_ will see to it that they don't!"

"Oh, for goodness' sake! Why are you putting _me_ in this position? It's not fair!"

"Because you can keep a secret..._ Obviously_."

Lily felt a twinge of anger creep through her veins. She surveyed her sister with an injured regard.

"That's not fair, Hailey. It wasn't my secret to disclose."

"Whatever, Lily, it's fine," Hailey lied. She did not want to think on her father's condition whatsoever, or argue with her sister, for that matter. "Anyway, there's got to be something in there that might be helpful at his hearing."

"Even if there is, Hailey, we might not be permitted to show it as evidence. Memories can be tampered with, you know."

"Yeah, but we should at least_ try_, Lily!"

Lily sighed and looked away, staring at the full plate of food that she had barely touched. Hailey noticed that the rosy glow to Lily's face was gone; she was paler than usual and considerably thinner, almost frail. She knew her older sister had not been eating much in the weeks that they had been back, but every time she tried to get Lily to open up to her about what happened, she refused.

"You think he's going to get sent away, don't you?" she asked very quietly.

Lily's round eyes met hers, surprised. "What? I— No, I don't think that, Hailey."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I guess I'm just afraid of what you two might uncover, that's all."

"Don't you want to know more, Lily? Especially since he's going to..."

Hailey could not finish her sentence and instead bit her lip, fighting back the emotion surfacing that made her cheeks red and her eyes damp. Lily reached over the small, empty gap that divided them and brought her sister into a hug. When she pulled away, she witnessed a small, single tear running down Hailey's cheek and wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"I _do_ want to know, sis," Lily whispered gently, "but I think it would be more respectful—especially in light of things—to ask Dad's permission. It's the kind thing to do. Don't you think?"

"But - But what if he says no again?" Hailey sniveled, dabbing at her eyes. "What if I'm never allowed to learn more about my dad? I don't like not knowing, Lily. I'm tired of all the gossip and the whispers; not being able to distinguish fact from fiction. I just want answers, Lily. I want to know who he was. I don't want him to go away without understanding."

"If he says no, Hailey, then I'm not sure what to tell you; but perhaps if you explained your reasoning like you just did to me, he might be more willing."

"You think?" Hailey's dark, brown eyes brightened, and Lily could not help but smile.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Hailey waited for her father and mother to leave the Great Hall before deciding to skip out on Charms. She suspected her parents would be furious, but she wanted to have the conversation with Severus sooner rather than later, and if he scolded her, then so be it.<p>

Hailey caught up to her parents relatively quickly and was surprised to find them not headed in the direction of the Infirmary or even the dungeons. Then she remembered the depressing reality of her father's situation: he had been fired and no longer worked here.

_Of course he would not be returning to the dungeons. They were no longer his._

It made the first year upset to think about how he might never teach again, that he might never be able to step foot into that frigid, dimly-lit laboratory that had his signature written all over it. It was disheartening and only enraged her further the more she thought on it.

Hailey clenched her fists and scowled, unaware that she was doing so, and watched her parents' silhouettes round the corner. She trailed after them at full speed, nearly knocking head first into several older students as she went.

"Dad!" she gasped as she caught sight of them down the hall. "Dad! Mum! Wait!"

"Hailey?" Hermione answered, raising her eyebrows as her daughter drew closer. "Sweetie, what are you doing? Don't you have class?"

_Crap._

"Um, well, yeah, but—"

"Hailey," Severus stared her down with a strict frown, "get to class. _Now._"

"You haven't even heard what I have to say!"

"I may no longer be your teacher, Hailey, but whatever it is, it can wait 'till after your lecture."

"But this is kind of important!" she insisted breathlessly. She reached out and tugged at Severus's robes. "Please, Dad? Just hear me out? _Please?_ I need to talk you, um, alone for a minute, if that's all right, Mum?"

A curious exchange passed between Severus and Hermione before Hermione eased her arm out of his. Severus was a bit taken aback, fully prepared to reprimand their daughter, but Hermione seemed adamant to let the matter go. Did she suspect something or was she simply going to leave him to do the reprimanding for both of them? Before he could say anything, however, Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm going to check on Jeannie," she stated quietly. "I hope she isn't being too much of a bother for Aberforth and is behaving herself in his classroom. I'm afraid she's going to wear the poor man out with all her questions."

"She's just bored," Severus replied in his dry tone. "She's run out of things to do around here. Hanging out in the Hospital Wing for weeks and weeks isn't fun for adults, let alone a four-year-old. I think she should return to daycare, Hermione."

"She doesn't want to go, Severus, and she's still a little traumatized over what happened. It's a lot to digest for her; she's young." She jabbed Severus playfully in the chest and winked at Hailey. "Besides, you enjoy having all of us around. Admit it."

Hailey and Hermione shared a unified laugh, but Severus rolled his eyes and peered off into one of the many glass windows that lined the corridor. It was snowing again, blanketing the Hogwarts grounds as it always did this time of year. The snowflakes streaming down against the windowpanes were large, fluffy, and shimmered against the colored glass. It had been a while since Severus had admired just how beautiful the falling snow was here, although looking at it now only made him drowsy and depleted what little energy he had.

"I'll be back," came Hermione's soft voice, bringing Severus out of his momentary reflections.

As Hermione moseyed away, Hailey stepped forward and took Severus by the hand. "Why don't we sit down, Dad?"

Severus did not answer but allowed her to lead them to a nearby stone bench. "Hailey, you really should get to class," he snarled, though his attempt at sounding authoritative was very weak. "I can wait here for you."

Hailey, however, shook her head in defiance and took a moment to scan the place. The hall was abnormally quiet; it was usually one of several areas for students to congregate in between classes, but now lectures were in session, leaving the place entirely to father and daughter's disposal. Hailey stared up into Severus's ashen profile, realizing he would be in the dungeons himself teaching his third years right now—Lily, amongst them—if things had not gone the way they had.

"What do you want for your birthday?" she blurted out to distract her own heavy thoughts.

"What?" Severus's black eyelashes fluttered, not prepared for such a question.

"Your birthday, Dad. We - We never really got to celebrate it. You fell asleep after our conversation and didn't wake up the rest of the day. I've been meaning to ask what you wanted."

"I don't want anything, Hailey," Severus assured her, which disappointed Hailey to hear. "Knowing that you and your sisters are safe and unharmed is more than enough for me."

"That's_ hardly_ a proper birthday present."

"Yes, it is, my dear, so please don't think on it. I thank you; it's very thoughtful of you, but unnecessary."

Hailey nudged his side and laced her arm through his, laying her bushy head against his shoulder. "I'm still going to get you something."

Hailey felt Severus's chin lean against the top of her head, his unsettling, strenuous breaths close to her ears. She responded by bounding his arm more tightly around hers and looked up at him, a serious expression outlining her youthful features. She wanted to come right out with her request but, at the same time, wanted to savor this quiet moment she had alone in his company. Every moment she had with him lately felt very much that way—_special, meaningful_—more so than ever.

"They're having a memorial ceremony for Mr. Krum. All his old Quidditch mates are putting it together. I saw it in _The Daily Prophet_ this morning."

"Yes, I heard. Your mother might go to pay her respects for the family."

Hailey watched the harsh lines in his face droop, knowing he was lost in some deep thought. "He didn't mean to hurt us, did he?"

"No, he didn't. If any of you girls were threatened, your mother and I would have done whatever it took to keep you safe. Viktor Krum was just trying to protect his family. Nothing more."

"I - I'm sorry for what they did to him..."

"As am I."

Hailey scooted closer and rested against him, her eyes never leaving his face. Despite the warning in her head, she whispered into his ear, "What was it like?" Severus glanced down at her with an incredulous look, his dark eyebrows angled uneasily. "Was there... Was there any pain? Do you suppose it hurt?"

Severus stared at her unreservedly for a time before answering, "No, Hailey."

"How do you know?" When Severus continued to gaze down at her with those mysterious, charcoal-colored eyes, Hailey quickly realized she already knew the answer. "Oh... Well, good."

Hailey glanced down at his pale hand that was placed casually on top of his thigh, not wanting to meet his attention. Severus surveyed his daughter some more before slowly replying, "A death like Mr. Krum's is swift and painless, as it should be. There was no struggle; as easy as closing one's eyes."

Hailey drew her miniature hand into his and studied the pair of them, a serene, yet curious sight to her young eyes. To her alleviation, he responded back and squeezed gently.

"That easy?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

A short interlude of silence passed between them as a new understanding came together in Hailey's mind that had not been there before. It was almost a relief—quite relaxing to think on—and she allowed it to sweep over her before she adjusted her recline against her father's warm chest.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you really going to die?" Her voice was so feeble—barely above a whisper—that she was afraid he had not caught what she said, for he did not give her an answer. She reached somewhere deep inside, mustering the courage to press on. "It's just that... I can't imagine life without you. I - I don't want to... I want you _here_."

Severus's hand withdrew from her grasp and reached around to bring her close. A pair of familiar lips brushed her forehead, pecking the skin beneath the unruly bangs, not gently this time but earnestly. Hailey shut her eyes and threw her arms around him in a desperate need to hold and be held. His reaction was all-consuming, providing the right sort of comfort she needed. She lost track of how long they sat in that tight embrace, hugging one another in a painful, drawn out silence, tucked away in a darkened corner of Hogwarts castle where the natural winter light spilled in, spiritless and unilluminating.

"I'm so sorry, Hailey," Severus murmured a while later, sounding quite tired.

"No, Dad," she sniffed against his coat, "I know why you didn't tell me. I - I wasn't ready. You were right."

"You and your sisters are far too young to go through such things. I don't mean to force this on you—"

"I know you don't. I'm sorry that you have to..."

Severus pressed her tiny body into his and stifled an unsettling sound into her shoulder. Hailey tried to ignore it and buried her face further behind his hair. She knew her father was finally losing his composure, spent with trying to stay strong. It was something he undoubtedly hated to show at all; she knew he loathed being emotionally weak in front of anyone, including her.

"Will you promise me something?" she whimpered, trying her best not to let her own emotions get the better of her.

"_Anything_, munchkin..."

Hailey swallowed hard, knowing just how much he meant it. "Will you promise to tell me everything about you before you... Before you go?"

Severus pulled back, much to Hailey's disappointment, and examined her fully. His eyes betrayed his normally masked emotions, illustrating in their depths the magnitude of his despair, and his growing fatigue with life. Hailey swallowed again at the gravity of what she saw. Severus's eyes were wet, though no drops had fallen, and she could not recall the last time she had seen her father teary-eyed.

"Why, Hailey?"

There was nothing accusatory or bitter about his question. He did not push her away or scold her for inquiring, and that gave her the courage she needed to press him.

"Because I want to know you, Dad. I want to know who my father was, the good and the bad. I want to know what you did or didn't do, what you went through and what you overcame, how you met Mum and how you changed, how you became who I know you to be. I don't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder and questioning who you were. I don't want to hear secondhand stories or lies. I want to understand you_ through_ you. It's the only way. Please, Dad? _Please?_"

Severus reached out to wipe away a tear that fell from his daughter's eyes and gathered her chin in his hand. His thumb traced over her quivering, small mouth.

"I suppose I can promise you that, if you will promise me something in return?"

Hailey's eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Will you promise to remember me this way, Hailey? As the father I've been to you, rather than the man I once was? I understand that may be difficult for you in the future—"

"I will," she interjected, trying not to let more tears fall.

"Hailey, I've done some terrible things in my past I'm not proud of, that you will undoubtedly not be happy with—"

"I don't care."

"Don't say that, dear, because you _will_ care once you've seen them for yourself."

"Does that mean you'll let me?" she urged, hinting at an excitement that had been buried beneath her sorrows.

Severus managed a faint smile. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Hailey threw herself into his arms again, full of a hope she had not anticipated. She pulled on his back to bring him as close to her as possible and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Dad. Thank you! I know this isn't easy for you. To let me in..."

"No," Severus stated matter-of-factly.

He planted a kiss on her cheek and cradled her face in his palms again. Hailey was taken aback by how frigid his touch suddenly felt; or was that her imagination? She reached up to put her hands on top of his, hoping her own heat would radiate some much needed warmth back into his body.

"I'm all right with it. Surprisingly so."

"_You are?_"

"Yes. It'll be a relief for me that you and your sisters know the truth—the whole truth—at last."

"Can we start now?" Hailey pushed, unable to stop herself.

Severus let out a rough chuckle and smirked at her, his colorless eyes livening a little. "Why don't I give you the password to my office, and you can access it whenever you'd like?" His mouth abruptly turned into a scowl that almost made her rear back. "But not during class, Hailey. Is that understood? If you abuse the privilege, then I won't hesitate to take it away from you."

Hailey found herself giggling for the first time in weeks. She almost felt like herself again, like she and her father were back at home, but, of course, that was hardly the truth. Nothing was as it was before. And they could never go back, never return to life as it was before all of this.

"All right." She grabbed a few of the buttons on Severus's coat and tugged at them without really thinking. "I thought that office wasn't yours anymore?"

Severus growled, causing Hailey to blush. She had not meant to upset him. He seemed to sense her regret and tossed a few of her bangs aside.

"It's still mine. Hogwarts hasn't found a permanent replacement for me yet. And I have yet to go before the Board of Governors myself. Until I'm officially sacked a second time, the office will remain my own."

"Oh... I'm glad." She paused before adding with feeling, "And don't say that. You might get your job back. It's just... It's so unfair, Dad."

"I know, sweetheart, it is, but that's life. It doesn't always go the way you intend it to..."

"Aren't you going to miss it?"

She meant to ask would he not miss teaching her and her sisters but refrained, feeling somewhat foolish. Severus understood the masked meaning behind her question, however, and gave her a somber regard. To him, her innocent inquiry meant much more than just being their teacher, and he could not help but project all the unspoken misery manifesting inside that he had buried deep within and ignored for many years.

Hailey's eyebrows came together when Severus's lower lip started to quiver. His frail smile had morphed into the beginnings of something else; something that caused her own mouth to pout. He was on the verge of finally breaking down, and the result horrified her. Not because it was an emotion he rarely displayed, but because the mere visibility of his despair broke her heart.

"Yes, sweetheart," he replied through a unsteady voice, "I will miss you, Surina, Lily, and Jeannie terribly. I'll miss having the chance to see you all grow into the bright, talented, uncompromising witches that you'll undoubtedly all become. I'll miss so many things, so many wonderful events that will happen in your lives... I - I regret that the most... But I know you'll be fine. You'll have a lot of support, and that's a great comfort to me."

Hailey reached out and hugged Severus again, the only words tangible on her tongue that of a crushed "I'll miss you, too." She was far too emotional to say anything else, so she gripped him tight, praying that it brought him some level of comfort.

She felt his chest heave against her cheek. It was so strange to hear her father's outpouring of grief. It troubled and pained her deeply, perhaps because his cries, unlike so many others', were muffled, strained and did not sound natural but achingly difficult, as if he were trying to drive his emotions away, to drown them and not let them overpower him in any way.

Hailey wiped at her eyes and finally drew back to gaze at him, but he could barely look at her. "I wish..." she sniveled but stopped herself.

"What?" he managed, holding onto her.

"I - I wish Jeannie got to have you around the way we have... You've been there for us so much, Dad, but Jeannie... She won't have that. I - I feel so horribly selfish now for being so unapprec—"

"No, sweetheart, don't."

"But it's true! And Jeannie... It's not fair that she won't get to have you here for her the way I have..."

"You'll look after her, won't you?" he urged, his voice desperate and filled with suffering. "Be a good sister. She will need you far more than you may ever have need of her."

"Of course I will, Dad."

"She's young. She may not..." He stopped and inhaled a painful breath, his lower lip trembling more than ever. "In time, she may not remember me..."

Hailey's wet eyes became enlarged and she quickly grabbed him by fists full of his robes. She yanked on them with a fierce determination to be heard.

"Dad, don't say that! She _will_ remember you! There's no way Jeannie could forget you! _Never!_"

"Will you... Will you help her?"

"Help her what?" she sniveled, sounding crestfallen. "H - Help her remember you?"

When the reply came, it was barely above a broken whisper, "Yes... Please?"

"Yes! _Of course, Dad!_ I promise!"

As she wrapped her arms around him again, holding on to prevent him from sinking from the stone bench to the floor, Hailey turned her face to his ear and breathed in a very small voice that was filled with the deepest sincerity, "You _won't_ be forgotten, Dad, I promise. There's no way... You mean too much to any of us for that to happen. I - I could never forget you, Dad. _Never_."

She felt Severus's large arms reach further around to embrace her in one of the hardest, most gratifying hugs she had ever received. She sensed that this moment—this gentle exchange of words—meant more to him than any previous conversation they had ever had.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he wheezed into her ear amidst his terribly soft cries of anguish, "Thank you...so...much..."

He proceeded to hold onto her for a long time, but it felt more like only a few minutes. Hailey had just started to pull back, rather reluctantly, when a familiar pair of tiny feet came racing towards them, followed by her mother's voice and someone else's that she did not recognize.

"Hailey! Daddy!" Jeannie chimed happily. She plopped her face right in between them, invading their space with fits of giggles that hardly matched their moods. She tugged on Severus's robes. "Hey! Lemme in!"

She pushed and shoved her way into the center of it all, causing Hailey and Severus to make room. Both of their faces were reddened, visibly shaken and upset, and the sight made Hermione stop in her tracks. Jeannie, too, surveyed them curiously once she soaked in their forlorn expressions.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, bobbing her curls to one side. "Daddy, are you _crying?_"

"No," Severus grumbled quickly and turned away from her.

Severus fumbled for a handkerchief somewhere in his pocket and wiped at his pointed nose, trying to be discreet. Jeannie, however, scrunched up her much tinier nose and turned to her sister, befuddled.

"Daddy cries? _Really?_"

"Shhhh, Jeannie!" Hailey hissed, feeling quite guilty and wretched over how the conversation had turned, not to mention how perceivably upset he was.

Suddenly, a pair of small arms drew around Severus unexpectedly. He peered down to find Jeannie's big, round eyes very near. There was an unspoken dialogue in their dark pools that was both a comfort and reassuring in some strange, euphoric way.

"Don't cry, Daddy," he heard her whisper, though he was innately focused on her mesmerizing eyes. "It'll be all right. We're here, and we love you."

Before Severus could formulate any sort of reply to the young one, the voices drawing closer ceased and Hermione's voice spoke up with keen interest, as well as concern. "Severus?" she asked.

Severus shoved his handkerchief back into his pocket and whipped his head around, looking freshly alert, but then his expression changed. He was shocked to find Hermione in unexpected company.

A small, plump wizard with a white beard, bushy eyebrows, and thick lenses was at her side; a man whom the brilliant professor would know anywhere. He raised an eyebrow and surveyed the man from top to bottom with bloodshot eyes.

"Hamilton?" He grunted to clear his throat, which was groggy and drained from his emotional display earlier.

The retired Durmstrang professor beamed at him with a matching bright red bow tie, overcoat, and large satchel stuffed underneath one arm. He held his wand in the opposite hand and was levitating a handful of tiny glass phials in the air, grinning rather proudly from ear to ear.

Hailey stared up at him, more than a little confused. The man resembled more of a mad, Muggle scientist than a wizard. She also recognized the name but could not recall how. Had she heard it before?

"That's right!" Hamilton exclaimed with a harmonious chuckle. "You really need to answer your owls more often. I've been trying to reach you for well over a month."

"I was a bit preoccupied!" Severus snarled, frowning most ungraciously; however, his sour attitude did not deter his colleague one bit.

"I know, my good man. I have some things here for you." He nodded to the phials floating in the air, as well as the overstuffed leather satchel. "I feel quite confident that one of these, if not several, in fact, will_ help_ you immensely, and make your family very, very happy."

Severus wanted to answer but found himself bereft of words. He scrutinized the phials closely, unable to tell at such a distance what they contained. Hermione, on the other hand, was studying her husband. Though initially distressed over Severus's emotionally wrought reaction at being interrupted, and already sensing the weighty conversation that had transpired between him and their daughter, there was now a hint of excitement glimmering in her golden irises that she seemed to be trying to hold back. The expression on her poised silhouette spoke of _hope_, and it did not escape Severus's notice.

"Are those..." he started to ask, but his voice drifted.

Hamilton nodded emphatically. "I believe they're what you've been patiently waiting for, my friend, for a very long time..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN #2: The reason this conversation between Severus and Hailey did not take place back in Chapter 48 is because I thought that moment was too raw for a discussion of this level and magnitude. There needed to be time in between for Hailey to reflect on the news before she could approach her father again. This was one of the three scenes I had clearly etched out in my mind from the very beginning, and it led me to sit down and type up this story, so I thought I'd share it with you.  
><strong>

**I know this is Severus Snape, the bitter, spiteful professor who rarely displays emotion and certainly (up until _DH_) doesn't cry; however, my point from the beginning of this story has been to illustrate Severus's growth. And I can't imagine a father not breaking down if faced with having this devastating conversation with his child, Severus or otherwise. Therefore, I hope it was believable and that it moved you in some way.**

****Did we remember Hamilton Cosworth? The retired Potions professor who insisted on coming up with an antidote (or several) for Severus many chapters ago? There's more to this than meets the eye...****

****Please review!****


	51. Never a Lost Hope

**A/N: Hello, HG/SS readers. Once again, FFN was experiencing technical issues over the weekend, so I thank all of you who waited so patiently to leave me your feedback, either via FFN or through other communications. I sincerely appreciate the time and effort you made to still let me know your thoughts. Chapter 50 was another chapter written from the heart, so your feedback was so important to hear.**

**Moving right along... We are drawing closer to Severus's hearing, but what of his declining health? You'll _finally_ find out in this chapter. **

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: Never a Lost Hope<strong>

Hermione could hardly believe how much better Severus was looking already, just in a matter of days. Upon his return to the Hospital Wing, she insisted that he test out Hamilton Cosworth's antidotes and healing elixirs that the retired professor had brought, all of his own making. It would take hours before any of the antidotes or healing elixirs started to take hold, if at all, so Hermione waited as patiently as she could, settling in beside Severus at his bedside, watching over him with careful thoroughness.

Hamilton made himself comfortable as well, taking up one of Madam Pomfrey's cots, which the Mediwitch did _not_ appreciate—at first. Once she saw the slow but positive effects the old man's potions were having on Severus's health, however, she changed her tune. The girls could have sworn that they caught the two flirting with one another on a few occasions thereafter, a ghastly sight to their young eyes.

"Gross," Hailey mumbled to herself after witnessing one such unfortunate episode of harmless flirtation that bordered on the too-friendly-to-be-_just_-friendly.

Each potion was exclusively meant for Severus in the hopes that one, if not a combination of them, would finally begin to combat the venom that had been deteriorating his body for nearly two decades. Severus was grateful, especially in light of the laborious time Hamilton had set aside to come up with such complicated mixtures. He never anticipated that his colleague would go to the lengths that he did and was admittedly curious about the individual contents of each creation.

Severus was familiar with most of them, of course, and could detect ingredients based on odor or color, a skill that Hailey marveled at in particular. She inspected most of the phials along with her father, expanding her knowledge of the various ingredients in the process. Jeannie did, too, initially but soon lost interest. Hamilton, however, was more than happy to indulge Severus's young, bushy-haired daughter. It was, indeed, a rarity to find a youth so keenly interested in the art and science of Potion-making. Hamilton mused how it seemed to only lull many of his own students to sleep in the past and admired such a trait in the first year.

As Severus inspected each phial, he noted familiarities between his colleague's concoctions and his own. He, himself, had brewed relatively similar tonics at various times throughout his illness, but the Durmstrang professor added several heavy touches of his own signature to the blends, each of which took Severus by surprise. It was a feat not easily come by. He dared not profess his personal shock, but he almost found Hamilton's brews _admirable_.

The curious combinations intrigued him greatly. Traces of Flobberworm Mucus, Moly petals, Jabberknoll feathers, dragon's blood—and additional organs—pomegranate, and even snake venom...

"Combat venom with venom," Hamilton pointed out to Hailey when she shot him a look of absolute horror.

"I've tried it before, Hailey," Severus assured her with a faint smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

Severus lost count of how many odd composites there were, along with the sheer amount he had tried in the past few days, but he could undoubtedly feel the effects taking hold. Hamilton, meanwhile, took precise notes, jotting down those that worked and those that had little to no effect whatsoever.

The progress was heartening to all. Severus's limbs, which had ached unbearably most of the time and pained him for many, many years, were stretching out, lither than they had been since he could remember. His chest pains were not as acute and his breathing less vigorous than before.

"There are some things magic cannot mend, I'm afraid," Hamilton reminded the family whenever one of them was crestfallen over a failed brew. "And in light of the length and magnitude of Severus's condition, we should all feel very fortunate wherever there is improvement."

For Severus, the small aches and difficulties that lingered were miniscule. A weight was being lifted, slowly but surely, that he could hardly believe. It was like being awakened from a deep, centuries-old slumber. Even Hermione and their daughters—who had gathered at Severus's bedside along with a stumped Madam Pomfrey over the past days—noted a considerable difference in the wizard's condition.

"Well, Merlin's beard!" the Mediwitch kept repeating, staggering to come to grips with what she saw. "I might as well retire. I have finally seen it all now!"

Surina, Hailey, and Jeannie giggled, but Lily usually held back at the edge of Severus's bed and surveyed him thoughtfully in her quiet way. Hermione handed Severus the last three phials but held onto his hand.

Severus stared up at Hamilton, who was rubbing his hands together gingerly and _still_ smiling. Did not his face hurt from so much unnecessary happiness at this point? Severus tried, for once, _not_ to be irritable with the man's unnerving enthusiasm.

"I hope your efforts will not have been in vain, Hamilton," he said with a dark smirk.

Hamilton's smile lessened a bit. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I would hate for you to have to make an entirely fresh batch of elixirs should these not do the trick."

"They _will_, Severus! I can vouch for it."

"Is that so?"

Severus tried to frown, but Jeannie's elation was too much of an endearing distraction. The small toddler was bouncing up and down excitedly next to Hermione at Severus's bedside. She knew the final phials were near, and she had waited patiently long enough. The little one's expectations were clear: that Severus would jump out of bed and start playing with her any moment now.

"Are you impressed?" Hamilton pressed his colleague.

"No," Severus stated matter-of-factly before adding, "I believe you informed me not too long ago that I should not be surprised by... What was it? Durmstrang wizards' knack for intuition, or something of that ridiculous nature. The same can be said for witches and wizards like us."

Hamilton shook his head. "You don't miss anything, do you?"

Severus grunted. "Regrettably, no."

"So you_ do_ pay attention to what I say!"

"An unfortunate trait that no one regrets as much as I."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and leaned in close to Severus's face. "Why don't you finish these, Severus?" she whispered, placing them in his lap. "Tell me how you feel then."

Severus sighed but complied with her instructions. When he was through, he carefully leaned forward, bracing himself for a sharp pain in his back or shoulder, in his stomach or the center of his chest. The usual tired aches that came with age were there, but the much stronger throbs of his illness—caused by the snake venom that nearly took his life—were virtually gone. Severus sat perfectly still, soaking in the marvelous realization, just as he had been doing very gradually for days.

"Do you feel better, Dad?" Surina asked in earnest.

Severus did not answer right away but glanced down at his pale hands and scrutinized them carefully. Then his elegant, long fingers traced the fabric of his stiff coat, the buttons along his chest...

Was he cured? He could not be. He certainly did not _feel_ one hundred percent better, but, in truth, he had not felt so well in a long time. _A very long tim_e. Not since before the attack, anyway.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered, lacing an arm around his back, staring at him with intense concern. "How do you feel, love?"

Severus slowly turned to soak in Hermione's warm, brown irises, her soft, delicate lips, and the cascading waves—once frizzy and furious—that now tumbled gracefully down her shoulders. It was as if he were seeing his wife anew with a fresh set of eyes that were no longer distracted by other things, such as the unnatural discomforts, the abnormal temperature in his chest, the unwanted desires to inflict harm on those he cared for most of all...

"I feel... _Free_," he murmured quietly.

Hermione did not have a chance to reply and was too stunned to say much of anything. Jeannie and Hailey suddenly lugged Severus up from the bed with startling ease, egging him to test out his balance, to stretch out his legs and move unimpeded. Surina smiled excitedly and looked on but when she turned to Lily to soak in her reaction, her elder sister was still hanging back with half a smile, gazing at their father in silence.

"I knew you would feel better!" Hamilton clapped his beefy hands together, joining in on the young ones' excitement. "I knew I was onto something about a month ago when my letters to you started going astray. I just kept plugging away when I didn't hear from you. I knew these would be my greatest inventions yet; that they would do the trick. _I just knew it!_"

"Oh, did you?" Severus growled, though he did not sound angry. On the contrary, he was feeling more appreciative of the old man than he had ever felt towards anyone—aside from Hermione—in his life.

Madam Pomfrey dashed away to write an urgent owl to Augustus Pye, claiming that this was news that the Healer-in-charge "would not want to miss!" She disappeared into her office and shut the door.

"Thank you, sir!"

Hailey rounded on Hamilton and shocked him with a light peck on his cheek, sending the old man into fits of blushes. Then he was confronted by Jeannie, who lunged at him and threw her short arms around his belly. Surina and Lily also stepped forward to offer their gratitude to the former professor. They had illustrated their appreciation a few times before as they observed how the potions took effect, but this appreciation was on an entirely different level. It was a sight that made Hermione's heart lodge in her throat.

"Severus," she breathed longingly. His dark silhouette turned around to face her. She laid her hands on his chest and stared deep into his eyes. "Are you certain?"

"I think so..."

"You're _well_ then?"

She seemed apprehensive, not quite sure if she was ready to believe him. Her eyes scanned his face nervously.

Then Severus's irises started to gleam, causing Hermione to step back, unsure, but he brought her into his arms with a force that shook her senses. She wrapped her arms around his back to embrace him in return when she unexpectedly felt her feet, and then her entire body, lift up off the ground. Perhaps he was just testing out his strength, but Hermione knew better.

"Severus!" she gasped at first, then chuckled. She wove her arms more securely around him, not daring to let go. "All right, all right, you've made your point! Put me down, you scoundrel!"

A low growl and Hermione was set down properly. Once she had her footing again, she drew back to study him fully, but did not let go. His trademark complexion was still white but not as sickly or translucent as it had been for years. His cheeks had a healthy, almost pinkish glow that Hermione could not recall ever seeing, not even when she was a teenager. And his eyes—those rich, dark pools—were livelier than they had been in a long while.

Hermione gathered one of Severus's hands into her own and clutched it to her chest. Then she moved it up to her face to kiss the inside of his palm and met his gaze again. She could tell Severus's eyes were smiling, even if his mouth was not.

"Does this mean I have you back?" she choked, holding back tears that, for once, were tears that were filled with hope instead of sorrow.

"I... I believe so."

"You won't... You won't leave me?" There was an edginess to her tone, a desperation that was irrefutable.

Severus's lips softened and curled at the edges. "If how I feel at this moment is any indication of things to come, my dear, then no. I'm afraid you may be stuck with me for quite some time."

Hermione found herself laughing and ignored the fact that the girls and Hamilton were probably observing all of this. Here and now, in this place and at this moment, Severus and she were the only ones present. This instant—as if frozen in time—belonged entirely to them as far as Hermione was concerned, and she allowed herself this selfish indulgence.

"I always hoped..." she started but could not finish because her lower lip started to tremble. "I never wanted to believe... I just could not will myself to accept that you would die, Severus... I just couldn't."

"No, you didn't," Severus replied with a gentle caress to her chin. "You carried far more faith than I ever did. If you had given up, I surely would have, too, long ago. _You've kept me alive, Hermione_."

Hermione allowed the tears to fall. She could no longer control the emotions sweeping over her. She cupped Severus's face and kissed him hard, igniting a passionate embrace sorely missed and desired by both. It excited her how he responded back with equal fervor, but then, just as quickly as it had come, he abruptly pulled away, remembering that they were not alone.

"I've missed you," she murmured with an unmistakable yearning that made Severus groan.

"And I, you," he said back.

His words carried a hint of an insatiable appetite that caused Hermione to shudder. Before she could say everything she wanted to relay to the man she loved, however, Severus turned away and looped his hand through hers. He gave a respectful nod to Hamilton, who had scooped up little Jeannie into his arms. He suspected it was probably too early yet and there was still the risk of getting his hopes up, but Severus was caught up in the moment, excited by the possibility that most of his inflictions may finally be resolved.

"I... I don't know how to thank you, Hamilton, but—"

"Don't thank me, Severus," Hamilton implored with a raised hand to stop him. "I owed you. You saved my life once. It was high time I returned the favor."

"I already told you that you don't owe me anything—"

"Yes, I remember, Severus, but you're wrong. Believe it or not, you have friends—loved ones who care about your well-being, people who don't forget all the good you've done for them and for others. I'm happy to have helped, and I consider it an honor to call you my friend."

Hermione's fingers gave Severus's a gentle squeeze. He was hardly use to such public declarations or such kindness, let alone having to offer something genteel in return. Severus gave another civilized bow of appreciation, an act that contained more gratitude than words could.

Surina glanced at Hailey, then Severus. "Does this mean that your offer to Hailey from before..." she started to ask hesitantly, fearful that she might ruin the moment and make him cross. "Is that off the table now?"

Severus eyed his lookalike curiously, his eyebrows narrowing, but then a softened expression formed on his face that brought Surina some relief. "No, sweetheart," he stated slowly, taking the time to survey each of his children individually. "That offer still stands."

"_Really?_" Hailey breathed, excitement mounting in her eyes.

"Of course," he growled contently. "I never make promises I have no intention of keeping."

* * *

><p>"Severus?"<p>

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he rested his head against the pillow he and Hermione were sharing.

"Thursday." Hermione found it difficult to get her thoughts out. That, and she was terribly cold. "The hearing..."

"I know."

Severus's hands traced the curve of her spine, bringing much needed heat to her frigid skin, which was finally starting to warm up. She hardly minded visiting her husband at Hogwarts whenever the time allowed for it, and she was grateful that they were finally out of the Hospital Wing and sleeping side-by-side again in the privacy of Severus's own chambers, but the temperature of the dungeons had never been to her liking. It was too dark and, more importantly, freezing. It was always difficult to keep warm in this part of the castle, but tonight that did not matter so much. She had Severus's body heat to keep her cozy for a change and, thus, clung to him willingly, enjoying the feel of his chest against hers and the delicate touch of those familiar fingers that ran up and down her back.

"I'm worried about the girls," she issued as she snuggled in close to him. "I fear them getting torn to shreds in that courtroom."

"The Wizengamot won't play fair," Severus replied with a deep sigh, brushing his chin along her curls. "They'll be all right, Hermione. They'll just tell the truth. There's nothing else to be done."

After a short pause, Hermione whispered into the darkness, "This isn't over, is it?"

Severus listened to the cackling of firewood for a time before answering, "No... It isn't."

Hermione ran her fingers along Severus's collarbone, staring at the outline of pale, protruding anatomy. He had been basking in her touch for some time now and kept his eyes shut, so Hermione continued, never letting up as she moved from Severus's face down to his shoulders.

"McGonagall and Aberforth seem confident about it all, don't you think?"

"Yes."

"Do they know something we don't?"

"Perhaps."

"And the Board of Governors' meeting? The new appointment Draco managed to get for you?"

She watched Severus's eyes slowly open, soaking in the orange and yellow hues emitted by the fireplace. He stared off towards the edge of the bed, weary.

"I'm the only one who can defend my position, Hermione. They will listen, but I don't expect anything to change. Draco puts too much stock in swayed opinions. If Lucius hasn't been arrested by then, none of them will speak a word in my favor—"

"You don't know that." Hermione unconsciously stroked the marks on Severus's neck, momentarily forgetting that they were off limits. Severus, however, did not stir. "You have a fighting chance, Severus. Now that you're on the mend..."

She stopped, unable to complete her sentence. She hated how Severus's improved health was bringing her to tears _again_. She had never felt so indisposed and out of sorts with her staggering emotions than she had the past few weeks.

"It's all right," Severus tried to reassure her with a soft purr. He brought her closer and took her hand into his own, removing it from his neck and placing it on top of his chest, a spot that felt much more secure. "There's much to make up for..."

Hermione peered into his dark eyes, examining their inscrutable depths with a profound yearning. She stretched out her neck to kiss his mouth, to savor the supple, wet flesh that belonged to her.

"_Indeed_," she resounded just as he so often did, kissing him a second time. "I - I have you back. I have my husband back..." Hermione put a hand to her mouth, unable to kiss him again without reacting the way she did not wish to show.

"Don't get yourself upset again."

Hermione continued to try to hold back her tears, but it was proving difficult as she professed to him, "I've been preparing myself to say goodbye to you for so long, Severus... You have no idea what these past weeks have been like... What I've been through..."

Severus instinctively drew her to his chest and held her there, the softness of his cheek caressing hers as he stared out into the darkness, listening to her soft cries, which pained him to hear.

"I know, Hermione. I'm terribly sorry for what I've put you through... For so long..."

"No, no," she mumbled into his neck, kissing the wounds despairingly, "That's not what I meant. It's not your fault. It's just... It's been very hard, Severus. I - I wasn't sure I'd be able to...to say goodbye when I sensed the moment was finally drawing near. I wasn't sure I'd actually be able to do that... _For you_."

Severus eyed her with a considerate, quiet regard that she understood to be sincere. He brushed a few curls away from her eyes but allowed his fingers to trace the delicate skin; a touch he was well-attuned to but had not experienced for some time. It aroused him, sparking a deep-seated sensation that her mere presence could always ignite.

"You've been so strong," he murmured admiringly but with a twinge of sadness.

"Have I?" she asked, still sounding forlorn.

"_Exceedingly so_. I've never known anyone with your level of resolve, Hermione. I... I hope you are aware of how grateful I am."

Severus leaned in without warning to covet the tears that had trickled down her cheeks, tasting their salty contents with his lips. Hermione enveloped an arm more securely around his neck and sighed into it, feeling increasingly more content.

"I _am_ aware, love. Don't worry."

When she met his gaze again, however, she was distraught to not receive the same contentedness. Severus's trademark scowl had returned and he sensed her scrutinizing him, so he flexed his brow.

"Lily... She's still so quiet. I hardly know what to think."

"I know. I - I'm worried about her, too."

"What they did to her," Severus said low and desperate. "If you had seen what they put her through... Avery and Rookwood's son touching her like that—"

"No!" Hermione put her hand to his lips to stop him. "Don't focus on that, Severus. We need to help her get to a place where she can trust again. Don't wallow in the 'what ifs.'"

"But I didn't do enough, Hermione—"

"You did everything you _could_, Severus."

Severus turned away from her and gazed into the roaring fire just a few feet from their bed. The dancing flames were hypnotizing, almost distracting enough from the self-loathing thoughts that consumed his mind.

"Hey," Hermione whispered, cupping his chin in her palm to bring him round, "come back to me. Please? Don't do this..."

"I'm sorry," he groused and touched his large nose to hers.

Hermione reacted by stroking his cheek, then the outline of wet lips she had just coveted. She wanted him so intensely, so badly; the hunger brewed in her eyes.

"Make love to me, Severus," came her starved proclamation, full of the utmost want and need for him. "Please? I want you to. I _need_ you to."

Severus stared at her with a mixture of serenity and disquiet that contorted the hard features of his visage. She sensed what he was thinking; his apprehensions about this newfound release from the many restraints that had held him back for so long.

"It's all right," she whispered encouragingly. "Come here."

Her long eyelashes fluttered several times as she drew closer to him, leaning over and allowing a few stray hairs to graze his face. He brushed them away but held her face, examining it in a grateful, devoted manner that made her heart skip a beat. She bent down to lock lips with him again. Again. And again.

Severus moaned into her mouth, causing Hermione to push harder against him, no other desire in mind than to devour, to take what was rightfully hers, to illustrate everything her heart bid her to do. She felt his powerful arms lock around her back and thrust her into him. It was burning hot, this intoxicating flesh-on-flesh contact. She could not help but hug him back, cradling him in her arms, which she enjoyed whenever he allowed her to. It was everything she had missed and ached for.

"Severus," she spoke up, breaking their heated passion for a moment.

His eyes opened, surveying her with interest. "What is it?" he asked.

"Will you promise me that you're here to stay?"

Severus's harsh, curious expression softened. "Hermione," he started, but she wrapped him tighter around her and prodded his hooked nose.

"Please?" Her voice was small and pained, stemming from the depths of despair long hidden away. "Promise me that we'll always have this? That you won't give up? Promise me that you won't let the Ministry take you away? I - I can't go through this. I can't lose you again..."

Severus let out a feeble groan and pecked the tip of her nose; a small gesture, but one that was filled with a certain promise that had not been there before.

"You have my word," he replied without any reservations.

Hermione bit her lip. "You say that I'm strong but... I - I'm not as strong as I used to be..."

"Yes, you are." His body stirred beneath her, but his arms still clutched her to his chest. "You're a tower of strength, my dear. You're more fearless than you realize."

"No," she mumbled, fighting off her wrecked emotions. "I'm not. Not anymore. If they take you—"

"I made a promise to you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but—"

"_Then trust me_."

Hermione waited a moment, and then sighed. After her eyes studied his pallid face, she collapsed onto his chest, throwing her head down against his shoulder. She buried her face in his thick, straggly hair, taking a moment to smell his scent, the tempting herbs and spices that brought such ease to her tensions.

"You once told me you could never fall in love again... Do you remember?"

Severus raised a curious eyebrow. "That was a long time ago, Hermione."

"Yes, I know."

One of Severus's arms inched upwards to rub her neck. A hot, tingling sensation shot down her back, making her shudder excitedly. She raised her head to kiss him again, receiving his tender lips with a fresh appetite. She would lie on top of him, feeling the weight of him beneath her and all of his radiating heat, and consume his mouth forever if it were possible.

After a long moment of exploration and savoring, Hermione pulled away reluctantly, a question still burning in her mind, "You'll stay with me?"

It was more of a statement than a question, however, as she locked on his mouth again and penetrated deeper inside. The loving, all-consuming exchange was filled with a heartfelt longing, but also with hope. Severus's sentiments for her had once belonged to another woman. Now they were for her alone, Hermione knew, and even now, she sometimes could hardly believe how far they had come.

"_Always_," he promised before massaging his tongue in her mouth, sucking the very breath out of her.

Hermione knew that they should probably stop, that she should allow Severus to rest and continue to recover, but it was too late. And, truthfully, she had already willed herself a while ago not to worry about it. She would have him. _All of him_.

* * *

><p>Lily stared at the untouched food that looked entirely unappetizing. She could not stomach any of it or force the contents down her throat, so she pushed her plate away with a weighty sigh.<p>

"You have to eat _something_, Lily," she heard James prod encouragingly at her side as he chomped down on his own food.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, you don't want to be interrogated on an empty stomach, do you?"

"Actually, that would be better. At least I wouldn't risk losing my breakfast."

James scrunched up his nose, looking slightly queasy. "Oh... Yeah. True."

Lily turned towards the Great Hall doors and caught sight of Surina walking in with Scorpius, looking more miserable than she had in days. Her full lips seemed permanently etched into a pout as she sighed and surveyed the bustling room.

Hailey was not eating or saying much either. Albus and Hugo had tried unsuccessfully throughout breakfast to engage her in conversation, but she remained at a distance, physically present, but mentally somewhere else.

Today was their father's hearing; the day they had all been dreading. Lily felt as if it had suddenly been thrust upon them when, in truth, it had been creeping up for some time.

"Hailey?" came a small voice their ears recognized.

Lily peered round to find Scorpius now standing behind her sister, looking paler than usual and quite uneasy. Surina was standing back with her arms folded over her chest, her expression still glum, and her dark eyes bore into the back of her friend's head.

Hailey turned around to face him in shock. He was the very last person she expected to find.

"Um, yes?" she inquired awkwardly.

"I..." Scorpius swallowed hard and shifted his eyes momentarily to the stone floor. "I'm sorry for what I did to you before Christmas break."

His words spewed out so fast, Hailey was not sure if she had heard him correctly. Was he actually apologizing to her?

"Did I miss something?" came Hugo's muffled voice from across the table. He and Albus were staring on in shock. "Did hell just freeze over?"

"I think it did..." Albus whispered with a snicker.

"Very funny, Weasley, Potter!" Scorpius spat, a visible heat trickling onto his cheeks.

"You mean," Albus's green eyes widened dramatically, "you actually have a _heart_, Malfoy? Who knew?"

"Oh, how sweet," Tessa replied dreamily, not really in touch with the conversation or what was happening. "Having a heart is such a lovely thing; makes life much more bearable, don't you think?"

"OH, JUST SOD OFF, ALL OF YOU!"

"Scorpius," Hailey spoke up quickly before he could make a run for it. He peered down at her, waiting anxiously. "Thank you." Scorpius turned even redder and shrugged it off, but Hailey was not finished, much to his mortification. "No, _really_. You saved my sisters and me. You could have left us there in that cellar but you didn't. And you could have gotten yourself hurt or even killed. It was awfully, erm, _heroic_ of you. Thank you..."

"Don't mention it," Scorpius grumbled between clenched teeth.

He quickly wandered away before Hailey could say anything else, which somewhat disappointed her. Surina, however, remained.

"Ready?" the handsome Slytherin asked, her eyes darting from Hailey to Lily and back.

"No," Lily moaned as she dragged herself to her feet, "not at all."

"Um, I'll be right back," Hailey replied before bursting out of the Great Hall after Scorpius. She caught up with him halfway down the corridor as he headed for the Slytherin common room. "Scorpius! Wait!"

The blonde first year turned around, shocked to find her, of all people, running after him. "What is it?"

He appeared more than a tad suspicious, perhaps even nervous. Hailey was surprised by the kindness in his reply though. It was unexpected, but perhaps that was her imagination.

"I really _did_ mean what I said to you back there. I - I'm sorry about your grandfather, Scorpius. I had no idea what he'd done to you."

"Yeah, well, um, it's fine."

"Well, if..." She hesitated, not sure if she should pry. "If you ever need someone to talk to..."

"Oh." He shifted uncomfortably and blushed. "Erm, thanks."

"Sure." She paused but then decided to press on and ignore the awkwardness. "Surina told me how you escaped. I - I'm glad you made it out safe and that you're all right."

"_You are?_" He sounded quite surprised, much to Hailey's dismay.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, well... Thank you." He lingered on the two words of appreciation but then, to her amazement, added, "I - I'm glad you're all right, too."

"_Really?_" She was just as stunned by his confession as he was with hers.

"Yeah. I - I didn't mean to call you...what I called you. And I - I shouldn't have hexed you. I'm really glad your dad showed up in time before..."

His voice trailed off, leaving his comment unfinished. Hailey tried to brush it off with a wave of her hand.

"It's nothing, Scorpius."

"Yes, it is," he grumbled, resigned to what he now considered to be very poor behavior. "If I'd succeeded, Hailey, you would have been seriously hurt. I _am_ sorry."

"I - I know you are. And I thank you for that."

Scorpius paused and waited for her to say something else, but she seemed to be doing the same. He gulped uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

"So..." he stuttered.

"So..."

"I guess I'll see you around then?"

Hailey shrugged but then gave him a warm smile; one he had never really noticed before. It was very pleasant-looking, yet so different from Surina's. It was not pretty or even seductive but cute. It made the temperature in his cheeks rise.

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

As Hailey started to walk away to join her sisters, who were now down at the other end of the corridor and watching them rather curiously, she heard Scorpius call out to her again and she whipped her head around to face him. "Good luck at the hearing today. I - I hope your dad gets off. My dad and I are rooting for him."

Hailey studied him for a moment, taken aback by what sounded like, for the very first time, genuine regard for her and her family. Her smile broadened, though she was not sure why Scorpius suddenly turned all sheepish and reddened in the face. Then again, so had she.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed and dashed away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN #2: I've been meaning to mention it for sometime, but Sariah has made another gorgeous drawing from _Unquestionable Love_! Links are currently inactivated on FFN, but you can copy and paste the URL from my Profile page. Be sure to check it out. It's quite haunting and lovely and captures the scene where Severus uses his mind to protect Lily from the Death Eaters so movingly.  
><strong>

**Please review!**


	52. The Professor's Hearing: Part I

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans. And so it begins... We have reached the beginnings of Severus's hearing with the Wizengamot Council, which will be divided into three chapters. It was originally two, but that would have made this chapter entirely too long (and I think too overloaded as well), so I broke it up so as not to overwhelm.**

**I spent a great deal of time trying to research the technicalities of a Wizengamot hearing, but, unfortunately, did not find everything I needed to put this together. I sincerely apologize in advance for any errors that any Brits might find in my interpretation of their legal system. I can't tell you what a headache these chapters were for me, but I hope you ultimately enjoy what will enfold.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: The Professor's Hearing - Part I<strong>

"Harry and McGonagall would like to represent you, Severus. I really think you should let them."

Severus growled disagreeably as they waited for their children to arrive at the edge of the Black Lake. He fidgeted with his hands several times and paced as Hermione watched him, quietly for the most part. He was visibly rattled over the day's events, and it pained her to see how ill at ease and disquieted he had been all morning. He really had no hope that things would go in his favor and had been stubbornly protesting any words of encouragement she offered.

"Severus," Hermione implored after he ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time, "please, stop this. Do you want the girls to see you so strung out?"

"I can't help it!" he barked abrasively. "It isn't _your_ future that's on the line, Hermione!"

Hermione willed herself to remain calm but reached out to grab his hand as he brushed past her again, "Your future_ is_ mine_ and_ also the girls' as well for that matter! Just try to calm down. I really think you should allow Harry and McGonagall to do most of the talking for you."

Severus halted at Hermione's firm grasp around his wrist and stepped closer to her. "You've already made that decision, haven't you?" he claimed in a low, angry voice.

Hermione's eyes widened, giving away her position far too easily. He thrust his hand out of her clutch, latched both of his hands firmly behind his back, and proceeded to pace again, scowling heavily.

"They've been putting their heads together for days, Severus! On _our_ behalf, I might add. McGonagall came to me yesterday and insisted upon it. I wasn't about to deny her help. For Merlin's sake, let them represent you! They'll have a clearer head on their shoulders than you at the moment."

Hermione regretted her last statement but could hardly prevent herself. Severus stopped to snarl at her outright and stalked away, his long cloak grazing the ground as he went. Hermione rolled her eyes and ran after him, trying to get him to stop. His pace was far too quick for her, even now.

"Severus!" she panted, growing more cross with each step. "Oh, Severus, quit acting like a child, would you? Stop! _Severus!_"

Severus finally halted beneath an old willow tree and leaned against its stout for support, breathing laboriously with his head hung low. Hermione stopped and eyed the back of his head for a time. There was something quite forlorn and miserable about his hunched shoulders, the withdrawal of his face from her sight.

Hermione stepped around to look at him and was disappointed when he did not meet her eyes. She inched closer and brought him into a tight, warm hug. His long raven hair tickled her cheek and the firmness of his coat was like a security blanket. Severus quietly consented to her embrace but stood firm.

"Severus," she whispered, listening to the sounds of the Forbidden Forest just beyond, "you aren't alone. I'm with you today. Me, the girls, our friends... We're all behind you."

"Yes, I - I know... Thank you."

Hermione reared her head to the side to lightly kiss his face. His breaths penetrated her ear and neck as he nuzzled back. His touch was mild, yet gentle against her skin. She wished she could hold him like this forever in such a tranquil, secluded spot, unbothered by the rest of the world.

Her thoughts were short lived, however, when audible steps approached them. Hermione's eyes opened, her body still wrapped around Severus's, who did not appear to have heard the progression or the commotion of muffled voices. Their daughters were standing nearby in their school uniforms. Only Jeannie was dressed casually, in a green, color-coordinated sweater and wool skirt with black stockings that stopped at the knees. They matched her hair perfectly.

_A true Slytherin_, Hermione thought lovingly to herself.

It would be years before Jeannie's house fate was decided, but the little girl insisted on wearing green today in an effort to surprise her father. Now that Hermione surveyed her daughter anew, she had a sudden urge to burst into tears.

Harry, Ginny, and McGonagall lingered a short distance away, chatting to one another rather excitedly. The girls, however, were silent and glum, staring on at their parents patiently.

"Severus," Hermione finally said and her husband swiftly turned around to take in their individual faces. She suspected what he was thinking: that this might be their last day together as a family.

Severus did not have the strength or the stomach for goodbyes. He possessed no words of additional encouragement that might provide the children with some much-needed heartening for what lay ahead, so he simply bowed his head and locked eyes with each one before he approached.

Jeannie reached onto her tip toes and put her small arms around Severus's waist, staring up at him with her big, dark eyes that showcased his reflection as well as a yearning all her own. Severus reached down to scoop her up into this arms, this time without struggling to keep his balance, only an age-defying ache that no magic could erase. He kissed her plump cheek and brushed his large nose against her ear. She giggled softly, as if he were toying with her, but she was well-attuned to the gravity of her father's predicament. She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder, wanting nothing more than an everlasting hug.

"Come home, Daddy?" she pressed, her voice sweet and carefree as always.

"I'll try, little one," he managed with a weighty sigh.

"No!" The will of her command surprised everyone. "Promise, Daddy."

She drew back to give him a stern, heated glare. Severus smirked rather weakly but kept his eyes fixated on her.

"I _promise_, pumpkin."

"Good!" she squeaked and hugged him again.

Hailey and Surina both stepped forward without a word and wrapped their arms around him, bringing the professor into a hug that he had not anticipated. Hermione thought he might grow cross or mortified, seeing as Harry, Ginny, and McGonagall were now watching at a respectful distance, but instead he cast one of his own arms around them in return and surveyed Hermione with the only visible part of him now: his sullen, enigmatic eyes.

Lily walked to her mother's side and said quietly, "We should go soon or we'll be late."

"Yes, you're right," Hermione asserted and gently pried Jeannie's arms away from Severus.

After a minute or so, she was able to coax her into her arms, but the child did not transfer readily and continued to pout. "I want to come!" she moaned unhappily. "I want to go, Daddy!"

Severus was bereft of words and could only stare on at the tearful toddler mournfully, his frown deepening. Surina and Hailey each took Severus by the hand, sensing the pain and test of emotional will he was under.

"Jeannie," Lily whispered next to her mother, "you can't go. The Ministry won't let you in, sis."

"It's not fair!" Jeannie whined. "I want to go with Daddy!"

"You need to stay with Aunt Ginny today, sweetheart," Hermione stated as she rubbed Jeannie's back and tried to calm her down, though her own heart was breaking. "You'll see Daddy later."

"No!" she started to cry and extended her arms out to the motionless wizard in black robes. "No, Daddy, please! Don't go! I don't want you to! Stay, Daddy! _Please!_"

Severus wanted so desperately to reach out and rip the distraught little one from his wife's arms, but something stopped him; some morbid voice in the back of his mind reminded him that clutching his daughter again would only make his sorrow much worse than it already felt.

Severus swallowed and kept his lips tightly bound. His misty eyes eventually looked to the dampened earth at his feet as Jeannie was led away into Ginny's arms, who immediately removed her from the grounds. Her terrible, gut-wrenching cries trailed up to Hogwarts castle where they eventually died away, but their significance hung in the air even after she was gone.

"Let's go," came Hermione's resolved push to move forward. "Harry, Professor."

"We'll see you there," said the Headmistress before she and Harry stalked away together, their faces serious, yet determined.

* * *

><p>The doors to Courtroom Ten were shut, but Severus knew what lay beyond. His children, however, did not, and he could only hope that their minds would not be permanently scarred by this experience. He prayed that their interrogations would be swift and to the point.<p>

When they reluctantly stepped off the elevator at Level 10 of the Ministry of Magic, Severus and Hermione were shocked to find the crowd of faces that greeted them. Several reporters, including the notorious Rita Skeeter, were present with additional press flashing their cameras and literally stumbling over one another to get a comment from one of the Snape family members.

Hermione and Severus were stunned, of course, but more concerned with the gaping eyes of their children, who each appeared quite horrified with the hungry animals who wanted a glimpse into their day, which was already turning out to be horrendous enough. They were practically incapable of moving, taken aback by the aggressiveness of those that pounced on them like vultures about to devour their meals.

"Lily Snape, how do you feel about your father being accused of severing your broom at the Quidditch match and causing you to fall?"

Lily stiffened, so Hermione propelled her eldest forward and shot the reporter who had asked the question a deathly glare that would have rivaled the Potions Master's. Hailey, meanwhile, huddled close to Severus, who had his cloak protectively wrapped around her and Surina as they tried to brush past all the cameras, moving quills, and hounding faces that did not want to let them pass by in peace. Severus raised his arms to keep the cameramen from getting a proper picture of either daughter.

"Hailey!" called the infamous reporter with blonde spirals and an odious craving in her eyes: Rita Skeeter. She seemed delighted by the spectacle, by the sheer abhorrence that she and the reporters garnered from the family. "Hailey Snape! Why did you and your father poison those poor pro-Muggle supporters? Do you despise non-wizarding blood like your mother's? Was it for some desperate need to garner attention? Did you enjoy brewing the Morticaine and seeing the death numbers pile up in _The Daily Prophet?_"

Hailey abruptly stopped moving and ogled at the obnoxious woman, completely paralyzed by her insinuations. Her mouth felt as if it had plummeted to the floor. Severus growled ferociously at the reporter, but Rita seemed quite content with the reaction she had received and gave them both a provocative, evil wink.

"Ladies, how does it feel to be the daughters of a Death Eater?" she prodded further as they maneuvered past her, visibly disgusted. "Knowing your father's sinister past and how he worked for Lord Voldemort?"

"HOW 'BOUT YOU PISS OFF, YOU BITCH!" Surina hollered over Severus's shoulder, causing a heightened reaction from the swarm of journalists.

"Surina!" Severus hissed angrily and tightened his grip around her.

Surina scowled back at him, a heat trickling into her cheeks, causing them to glow bright red. "I don't care!" she growled at him.

"You _will_ when that foul mouth of yours makes the _Prophet_," he warned her through clenched teeth. "I don't want to hear you speak like that again!"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Severus knew there was no sincerity to that apology but let it slide. Hermione and Lily had turned around at Surina's emotional outburst but led them forward again, forcing a pathway through the crowd, which seemed determined not to let them through unscathed.

"Ignore them!" she ordered her daughters as they squeezed and fought their way through.

"Severus! Hermione!" came an airy voice they instantly recognized.

It was Luna Longbottom, visible just beyond their reach with those big, dreamy blue eyes that appeared to be in a daze. She was standing next to her husband Neville, who, Hermione gathered, must have taken a personal day from Hogwarts to be here, along with a small group that had gathered in front of the doors to the courtroom, blocking the entryway. A familiar cluster of gingers were scattered amongst them. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, but not out of elation. She was thrilled to see Arthur and Molly and George and his brothers, of course, but she feared the presence of one ginger in particular and willed herself not to scan every freckled face.

"What are you all doing here?" Severus mumbled, unable to suppress his astonishment, though his expression read as uninterested.

"We're here to support _you_, of course!" Arthur replied with a friendly smile and a shake of his head.

Molly stepped forward to kiss Lily, Surina, and Hailey before cupping Hermione's face, something she used to do to her and Harry all the time when they were kids. There was really nothing to be said, but Molly spoke anyway.

"You all right, dear?"

Hermione nodded, immensely grateful to not have to act so strong for once. Molly's presence was soothing; just the sort of reassurance she needed. Molly gave her the broadest, most encouraging smile she could muster before she turned to Severus and touched his arm. Severus rarely allowed anyone outside of his immediate family to touch him, not even the Weasleys, but, to his family's shock, he did not flinch or shy away. If anything, his body simply tensed at the unfamiliar contact.

"We're here for you and your family, Severus," Molly whispered in an endearing manner that only a mother could project. "You have our support. _You aren't alone_."

"Thank you, Molly," Severus replied dryly, his face flushing despite his best efforts.

"You're welcome."

There was a soft, resounding echo of the same sentiments that spread amongst the group. It raised Hermione and the girls' spirits to hear, but Severus remained reserved and quiet.

Then a security guard with a wand in his hand suddenly emerged along with several other guards, all of whom attempted to remove the press from the scene just beyond. The young man who approached Severus and his family stuck up his nose and waved his arms wildly.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, stop blocking the doors! Unless this is _your_ hearing, remove yourselves from the premises or you can be escorted out! Shoo! SHOO!"

"Take it easy, Geoffrey," Arthur rebuked as he led his family away with one armed laced around Molly's shoulder. "We're going. We just wanted to show a little support for our friends here."

"Severus Snape?" the young lad inquired, ignoring Arthur and the others as they scurried away.

"Yes."

The guard puffed up his chest and stared down the girls before addressing the dark wizard, not considering at all who he was dealing with. "Your children are not permitted inside, sir."

"They're being questioned, too, you imbecile!" Severus replied with the utmost disdain. His voice was collected but indicated the sharp whip it routinely carried.

"And I will not permit my children inside unescorted," Hermione growled in addition, brushing past the confused fellow in a huff with her arm woven protectively around Lily.

Severus shot the guard another sinister glare that made the young man stumble backwards, half-afraid. Severus walked into the room with Surina and Hailey and did not give the guard another thought.

What befell them was a bustling, generally uncomfortable sight to behold. The council members were already present, dressed in their plum-colored robes with silver W's to mark their status. Their loud chattering turned into heavy whispers when Severus entered the foreboding courtroom, lit only by a handful of torches scattered along the walls.

Hermione led them towards a few benches to the left on the opposite end, furthest away from the throng of Ministry officials looming down at them. The courtroom was circular, and an empty chair resided at its center. The mere vision of the interrogation seat sent a chill down the girls' spines. It was placed much lower than the benches on which the council sat, making the whole affair most intimidating and unfriendly to gaze up at.

A black wizard wearing purple and blue robes as well as a single, golden loop earring posed at the head, a man very much distinguishable to all: Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. He was adjusting his robes and looked rather put off by the whole affair, not at all happy to be there, unlike the others. The majority stared down the family—but mainly Severus—with a delicious vindictiveness roaring in their eyes.

Harry could be spotted not too far away from Kingsley, representing the Aurors Office, and he was dressed in black robes to distinguish his department from the Wizengamot Council. He gave a reassuring nod to Hermione and Severus and exchanged an additional curious glance with the Minister. The only person missing was Headmistress McGonagall. Severus and Hermione had little time to consider her whereabouts, however.

The stifling room seemed to be slowly caving in on them. It did not help that three Dementors hovered above near the ceiling, just beyond an enchanted shield that kept them from swooping down and sucking every happy memory from their minds. Hermione lurched at spotting those ghostly creatures, concerned immediately for the welfare of her children. Dementors had not been present during Ministry cases since the Death Eater trials nearly two decades ago. The fact that they were present for Severus's hearing told her how grave their situation was, and it made her heart sink.

Severus situated himself between Hermione and Lily and reached for his wife's hand. She took it into her lap and gripped it hard, enfolding his hand with the warmth of her palms. Severus wanted to say something to her, but his throat felt suddenly constricted.

Then an unexpected relief swept over him, if only momentarily. Lily had wrapped an arm around his and rested her head against his shoulder. Severus's back stiffened. He and Lily had hardly spoken since the kidnapping.

"Lily?" he inquired low and close to her ear.

She offered him her meek, gentle grin that spoke volumes about the discussion yet to transpire between them. "It's all right, Dad," he heard her whisper in her comforting way, drawing as close to him as possible.

"I... I'm sorry," he managed after a long pause in which he studied her serene expression.

Lily quickly shook her head. "No, Dad. Don't apologize. There's nothing to say."

"But I - I didn't—"

"Yes, you did. _You tried_. You did everything you possibly could, Dad."

"Lily—"

"Thank you," she insisted quietly, for him alone.

Severus's mouth hung open slightly, stunned by her unfaltering forgiveness and understanding. When he said nothing back, Lily squeezed his arm and widened her smile only a little, but it was a thoughtful gesture the professor knew to be genuine.

"There's nothing to forgive," she assured him.

Lily turned her gaze away towards the council members but kept her head comfortably situated on Severus's shoulder. Her arm tightened around his whilst her fingers reached forward to take his free hand.

Severus peered down at his pale hand that was now interlocked with his daughter's. The delicacy of that image was all that was needed to explain Lily's perspective, where she was psychologically, and what conclusions she had drawn about her unfortunate circumstances. Severus compressed her fingers. It was about all he could manage without reacting in a way that he so desperately did not want to display, especially in front of so many, but it was enough for her.

"Very well, everyone," Kingsley spoke up in a deep, collected voice that brought the hearing to order. "Law Enforcement hearing of the 18th of January in offenses committed by Severus Tobias Snape, resident of Bibury, Gloucestershire, England. Gaius Babington, Jr. of the Head of Law Enforcement will act as interrogator, and Harry Potter, Head of the Aurors Office and Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will act as witnesses for the defense."

Kingsley abruptly halted and scanned the room before turning to Harry questioningly. "Where is Headmistress McGonagall?"

"I apologize, sir. She is bringing forth a witness for the defense that came to us at the last minute. She should be along shortly."

"What witness?" a beefy woman with dark blonde hair and small eyes inquired in a rough voice. "She is late! If she cannot be on time, then she has no business being here at all!"

"She has every intention of being here, Magdalene, and takes this matter quite seriously, I assure you," Harry asserted with a professional calmness that Severus was privately impressed by. He did not sound like the restless, sassy student he had once taught.

"What witness?" another elderly man pressed, sounding very suspicious.

"I prefer not to disclose the name until we come to it, Minister. The witness was recently brought under our protection and their welfare needs careful consideration. I am prepared to reveal the name if, and when, they arrive."

"Out with it, Potter!" said another member. "_Who is it?_"

"Enough!" Kingsley spoke up, and the commotion died away. "Let's get started. I do not wish to delay this matter any longer."

The Minister grunted and cleared his throat. He peered down at Severus with an apologetic glint in his eyes—or perhaps his daughters had imagined it—and nodded for Severus to rise from his seat.

Severus gave Hermione a fleeting look before his dark form rose before the council, leading each member over to heated gossip and mutual disrespect for the man. Severus reluctantly withdrew his hand from Hermione's and stared up at Kingsley alone, willing himself to ignore the terrible, misguided words of the council.

"The charges being brought against the defendant are as follows: for the abduction—now murder—of one, Viktor Krum, who, until recently, resided in Bulgaria; for the homicide of 322 wizards by poison who resided in England—a list has been provided to the Wizengamot by Law Enforcement—for the attempted murders of an additional fifteen wizards by poison on said list; and for the attempted murders of Lily Eileen Snape, age thirteen, and Surina Granger Snape, age twelve."

A soft ripple reverberated around the room at the charges Kingsley tallied off. Hermione could not help herself. She reached up and snatched Severus's hand again, holding to his familiar touch in order to ward off the inner turmoil about such ludicrous allegations. Severus's mouth tightened, but he did not offer up any emotional response to his accusers, nor did he rebuff his wife's connection. Surina and Hailey, both sitting on the edge of their seats, glanced over at their father cautiously but were met with a black void. There was nothing reassuring in his face, in his dark eyes, or in the blank stare that he gave the council.

"These charges," Kingsley continued once the chatter subsided, "have been brought forth by the temporary Head of Law Enforcement and the Head of Law Enforcement Squad, Gaius Babington, Jr." He turned to a short, stocky character seated a few seats to the left. "Babington, you may proceed."

Gaius Babington, Jr. rose slowly from his chair and took his time making his way to the open platform, his small, beady eyes glued on the Snape family. He was shorter than expected but quite fit with a dark brown goatee, short hair, and square, stern features. He was older than Hermione but younger than Severus and stared the Potions Master down in particular, eying him carefully and with deeply-seated suspicion.

Severus's mind immediately thought back to his time in captivity with the Death Eaters. When he and Hermione first arrived, Avery had mentioned something about Babington and the Imperius Curse. Was he still under such a spell and did the others not know? He hardly knew the man and, therefore, felt he had little room to judge or much information to go on. Nothing about him seemed out of the ordinary, but then did Potter already have such suspicions? Severus could only hope so, for this information had never been relayed to Potter, much to Severus's regret. Had the same realization dawned on Hermione?

"Minister and council members," Babington addressed the large gathering, speaking loudly and in a voice that pierced the air with its haughty, superior-like eloquence, "I would like to begin by examining the charges I have brought against Severus Snape in regards to the Quidditch match from the 12th of October last year. I wish to cross-examine Misses Lily and Surina Snape on this matter." His harsh eyes surveyed the girls individually. "Miss Surina Snape, if you will come forward and have a seat, please." His arm extended to the interrogation chair that seemed to be waiting patiently and quietly for its first victim.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	53. The Professor's Hearing: Part II

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS shippers. Here is part two of Severus's hearing. Again, my apologies for any legality errors. These chapters were quite difficult to write, but I hope they still grip you, nevertheless.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: The Professor's Hearing - Part II<strong>

As Severus took a seat once more, Surina rose beside Lily and gazed down at her parents with nervous apprehension. Hermione encouraged her daughter with a swift, silent exchange, but Severus's expression was unreadable, glum even. She moved away from her family and reluctantly stepped into the chair, staring weakly at Babington. He did not seem fazed by her visibly stricken hands or the petrified look on her face.

"Minister," came Harry's much more friendly pitch, "may I?"

Harry motioned to be permitted onto the floor, an act which Kingsley allowed with a quick bow of his head. Surina felt somewhat relieved that her uncle was coming down to her level. At least someone would be present—in plain sight, anyway—who meant her and her family no harm.

"Now then," Babington began, sticking his nose up in the air to regain the girl's attention, "you are a second year at Hogwarts, Miss Snape. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you made the Slytherin Quidditch team this year as a Chaser, is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And your sister, Lily, is a third year Gryffindor Keeper, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you and your sister regularly compete against one another?"

"I—" Surina hardly understood the meaning of his question. "Well, in Quidditch, yes, sir."

"I understand you and your sister don't get on well. Is that true?"

"I, well, sometimes..." Her black eyebrows narrowed, not following his meaning, nor his intentions.

"And your father," he stated, pointing to the still, dark mass on the opposite side of the room, "do you get on well with him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you telling the truth, young lady?"

"Um, yes." Surina drew back in her chair, grateful that Harry stepped forward at that moment.

"Let's be clear, Babington, that Severus Snape gets on well with all of his four children. Like any other family, they have disagreements from time to time. This has little relevance to the charges you've brought. I suggest you move on."

Babington stifled a presumptuous laugh. "Minister, I am only trying to establish the true relationship these young ladies have with their father. As I understand it, Miss Snape here stopped speaking to her father shortly after the match took place. Is that not so, Miss Snape?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"You were angry with him, were you not? Perhaps over the incident itself?"

"It was—"

"Perhaps you had suspicions about your father's involvement?"

"_What?_" Surina's midnight eyes widened in horror.

"Miss Snape was angry with Severus over not being permitted to play Quidditch following the accident, Babington," Harry reinforced with his hands behind his back. "Don't confound the facts. If you chose to use Veritaserum on her, she'd tell you exactly that."

There was soft murmuring that followed Harry's comments. None seemed to be in agreement with the Chosen One, however, so Babington pushed ahead.

"I do not need to use Veritaserum on these girls. I think they will tell the truth easily enough without it, council members. I also think it was quite obvious that Miss Snape's anger extended beyond just a disagreement with her father, Mr. Potter. We shall see. Now, Miss Snape, if you would describe the incident, please."

Surina's eyes darted from her uncle to her parents. Her mouth felt dry and unnatural, her tongue hardly able to form coherent words.

"Um, well, I - I went to throw the Quaffle to - to score for my team and I - I saw Lily get hit by a Bludger, a third one that had not been a part of the game—"

"A third Bludger?" Babington interrupted with a mockingly dry cackle. "Miss Snape, did you, in fact, _see_ a third Bludger during the game?"

"I—"

"We will come back to this supposed 'third Bludger' later, council members," Babington interjected again. "If you would continue with what you _did_ see, Miss Snape, or I shall be forced to interrupt your elaborate story again. And I will not hesitate to use Veritaserum on you if necessary."

Surina's cheeks reddened at the man's obvious slight, as well as at the direct threat and hushed whispers that resounded around her. She forced herself to continue, "Lily was struck by a Bludger and her broom was severed in half. I reached out to grab her before she fell and that's when my broom was jinxed."

"Jinxed?"

"Yes, jinxed. It thrashed me about and I lost my grip on it. It wouldn't do anything I tried to get it to do—"

"Is it possible that you simply don't have a firm grasp of flying, Miss Snape?"

Surina's eyes constricted. "No, that's not true."

"You're quite confident in your abilities as a flyer then?"

"Yes, I am," she managed through a clenched jaw.

"That's pretty self-assured for a second year."

"Babington," Harry warned him collectedly but with evident reproach.

"Miss Snape seems awfully confident that she couldn't make one possible error with her broomstick, Mr. Potter," he retorted, growing a bit testy. He stared Surina down in a manner that made her skittish. "You seem very quick to reach the conclusion that your broom was somehow jinxed, Miss Snape. Pray, what brought you to _that_ end?"

"Because it was!" Surina blurted out, throwing her arms up in frustration. It sent another wave of whispers into the air.

"Very well," Babington sneered, sounding entirely unconvinced. "Your broom was 'jinxed,' as you say. What happened next?"

"I— Well, I reached out to grab my sister and pull her up, but she... We lost our grip on one another and she fell."

"Your father is your Head of House, correct?"

Surina shifted awkwardly at the abrupt change of topic. Harry also appeared relatively puzzled. Surina nodded without saying a word.

"He favors you over your sister, yes?"

"What? No!"

"As I understand it, your father shows quite an animosity towards Gryffindor House and has done so for decades. Your sister, Lily, is in Gryffindor. Is it possible he wanted your sister and her friends to lose the match and may have tried to manipulate the game to suit his house's favor?"

A low growl came from where Severus sat and before Surina could even think of how to reply, Harry stepped forward again and turned to Kingsley with evident disgust. "That's outrageous! Minister, these are his _children_ we're talking about! These claims are bogus and an insult. I know Severus personally. He would _never_ harm those girls! And he certainly wouldn't manipulate a Quidditch match or put any of Hogwarts' students in danger, for that matter. It's only a game, for Merlin's sake! _This is insensible!_"

Kingsley seemed torn about whether or not to drop the argument. The echo of dissatisfied voices around him, however, informed the Minister that he would not be able to get off the topic so easily. He sighed heavily and motioned for Babington to continue. The prosecutor turned back to Surina with clearer confidence in his stride.

"Miss Snape, what happened after Lily fell?"

Surina hesitated, growing a little more nervous. "Well, when I reached her, there was a small crowd. My mum and dad were examining her."

"Examining her?"

"Um, yes. My dad attempted to awaken her, but she was unconscious, so he took her to the Hospital Wing."

"How did he attempt to awaken her?"

Surina momentarily locked eyes on the Potions Master, who only stared back, not at her but at Babington, without any sort of feeling or reaction. "He whispered a spell to try to wake her up."

"Did you hear the spell?"

"I— No."

"Then how do you know it was, in fact, a spell to help your sister awaken? How do you know it wasn't something else meant to inflict harm?"

"What?" Surina gasped before speaking again quickly, "My father wouldn't do that! He was trying to help her! Look, I know what I saw!"

"Just like you _know_ you saw a third Bludger?"

Lots of muffled laughter ensued following Babington's snub, much to Harry and the Snapes' dismay. Babington stared the dark child down with a subtle smirk at the corners of his heavy-set mouth, knowing he held the upper hand.

"How did you come to learn of a third Bludger, Miss Snape?"

"Wha - What?"

"You didn't, in fact, see a third Bludger, did you? Your back was turned, so you had no way of knowing. You saw _a_ Bludger hit your sister, is that not the truth?"

"Yes, but I—"

"And it was actually your_ father_ who informed you about a supposed third Bludger, wasn't it?" Babington turned to Severus, whose eyes glistened in return, roaring with an inner fury that did not go unnoticed by Surina.

"He told me, yes, but—"

"Then you never saw a third Bludger, Miss Snape, so how can you say that there was one?"

"Because my dad wouldn't lie to me!"

Babington's smirk broadened. "Oh," he purred with ridicule. "Is that so?"

"And others saw it, too!" Surina pressed, not wanting to give Babington his chance.

"Others? Like who?"

"Uncle Neville— I mean, Professor Longbottom, Headmistress McGonagall—"

"Ahhh, yes, _friends of your family_," Babington spoke slowly and crossed his arms. "What about strangers? Other eyewitnesses?"

"I..."

"Let it be known to the council that an eyewitness is an eyewitness," Harry interjected, "no matter_ who_ they may be or _what_ relation they share with the defendant. You should know this, Babington."

"Indeed," the man sniffed, not even glancing in Harry's direction. "You may step down, Miss Snape, unless Mr. Potter has some other burning question for you?"

"I've already said my bit," Harry replied calmly, brushing past him to help Surina step down from the interrogation chair, which she did without delay. "Severus Snape did not harm his children. This is a false insinuation coming from a man who was not even at the match. I, too, was an eyewitness to the incident and have already replayed to the council my account of this matter.

"Surina's broom was, indeed, jinxed, Severus stopped Lily before she hit the ground, and then he proceeded to administer magical aid. When he realized her condition was beyond his capabilities, she was taken to the Hospital Wing immediately. He did not labor too long, he did not stall, and he certainly did not inflict any harm on anyone."

There were more heated exchanges as Surina took a seat beside Lily again. She looked over at Severus, quite shaken by the questions thrown at her and was unsure as to how she had performed.

Had she said the right thing? Did she manage to reinforce somehow that her father was innocent? There was not much time to reflect or analyze on how well she had done though.

"Lily Snape," Babington called to her sister with a most unflattering smile, "please, take a seat."

Lily swallowed hard, unable to move. Unfortunately, Severus removed his arm from hers and prodded her to rise, forcing Lily to stand despite her fighting conscious. Thankfully, Harry was still standing by and acted as a mental block, guiding her to the chair with quiet reassurance. She could hardly have walked to it on her own and felt as if she were progressing in slow motion. Soon enough though, she was situated properly and peered up at all the gawking, unpleasant faces. Only Kingsley's expression was kind and considerate in comparison to everyone else.

"Lily Snape," said Babington rather roughly, breaking her concentration, "on the 12th of October, during a Quidditch match, you were thrown from your broom, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you know you had been hit by a Bludger when your broomstick snapped?"

"Um, not at first—"

"Then you did not see a third Bludger come out of nowhere?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Your sister claims that she reached out to grab you and then her broom was jinxed. Is that how you see it?"

"Yes, I—"

"Is it possible your sister was not steering properly?"

"I don't—"

"As a goal keeper, I'm sure that you're already aware that it's extremely trying for an adult, let alone a teenager, to maneuver a broom and hold onto a human being at the same time. Is it not?"

"Yes, but Surina—"

"And when you fell, what happened?"

Lily pouted, increasingly frustrated with not being able to properly answer his questions. "I - I don't know really... I passed out."

"Passed out?"

"I hit something—one of the goal posts—and blacked out. That's all I remember. I woke up in the Hospital Wing and my family was there. The first person I saw was my dad."

"Does your father treat you the same as your siblings, Miss Snape?"

Lily's cheeks flushed a rosier hue than normal. "Yes, of course he does."

"I mean at _school_, Miss Snape. Does he treat you the same at Hogwarts?"

"If you would listen to me than you would know that that's what I meant!" she spat back, sounding very unlike her patiently composed self. It brought disguised amusement to Harry in particular. "He treats us all equally!"

"Don't lie, Miss Snape. I will remind you that you are in a courtroom where adults are not so easily swayed by your childish charm and good graces." Lily vaguely heard her mother's angry voice stifle some heated remark. "Does your father not hold a certain grudge towards Gryffindor House? I understand that you don't see him nearly as often as your sister_ because_ of the house you are in."

"That's not true!"

"_Not true?_" Babington repeated with obvious conviction, causing some light snickering from the large group of wizards watching. "Perhaps we will be in need of Veritaserum after all! Miss Snape, is it not true that you don't see your father as often at Hogwarts? Answer my question _truthfully!_"

"I see him occasionally, yes—"

"But why less than Surina? Is it not because she's in Slytherin, your father's house of choice?"

"Yes, but he's the Head of—"

"Just answer my question, Miss Snape."

Lily swallowed again. A heat was rising in her chest that forced her to grip the arms of the chair for support in order to calm her nerves.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you often feel slighted when your father shows overt favoritism for Slytherin? For your sister?"

"He doesn't show her favoritism!" she blurted out quickly, before she could be interrupted again. "He treats her the same as he treats me! And Hailey, too! We're all his students first at Hogwarts."

"Babington," came Kingsley's strong, deep voice, "I fail to see the relevance of how such questions relate _directly_ to the Quidditch match. Please do not stray from the charges we are examining."

"On the contrary, Minister, they have much to do with the Quidditch match. Severus Snape, as I have previously stated, has shown favoritism for his own house for years. I find it highly unlikely that he wouldn't want to see his Slytherin daughter win the match over Gryffindor, and his other daughter, for that matter. And judging by the professor's past, we should all be well aware of what Severus Snape is capable of!"

There was a long, drawn out pause and much buzzing throughout the room before Harry stomped forward towards Lily and stood firmly at her side. "We are _not_ here to discuss or pass judgment or dissect Severus Snape's past, Babington. We're here based on the _current_ charges you have brought against him. Don't bring past events into this matter. They're irrelevant."

"_Irrelevant?_" Babington's mouth dropped and he threw his arms out, aghast. "The Boy Who Lived claims that Severus Snape, the very wizard who was once a prominent Death Eater and the closest person there ever was to the Lord Voldemort himself, has a past that is _irrelevant_ to these charges? What a laugh! What do you take us for, Mr. Potter?"

"Fools!" Harry snarled to everyone's surprise, including Severus's and Hermione's. The general commotion in the courtroom grew louder and more ruffled.

"_What?_" Babington whispered dangerously, taking a step towards him.

"You heard me. There's important evidence that disputes your claims, Babington. I've already addressed these with you at length, before you ever decided to take matters into your own hands. You've chosen to ignore the facts in this case. There's absolutely _nothing_ to suggest that Severus harmed anyone in any way, not by poison or curses or mind spells. There are witnesses—plenty of people who would speak on the professor's behalf, myself included—but you've chosen to ignore the hard proof and are grasping at strings!

"Furthermore, I've already addressed the Ministry countless times on the true nature of Severus Snape's past actions. I see no reason to offend any of you by repeating them again as if you're all incompetent. You _know_ where Severus Snape's loyalties lied back then, so bringing his past into question here is a waste of everyone's time. It's derogatory at best!"

For the first time, Babington adjusted his robes, looking more than a little miffed by Harry's retort, and his cheeks boiled in hues of red and purple. He turned to face Kingsley, who was surveying them both, unbiased and reserved.

"Minister, if I may continue, I wish to question the third daughter, Miss Hailey Snape, about her Potions assistantship."

"Very well, Babington," Kingsley replied, his brown irises darting to the youngest daughter with a dose of sympathy in his eyes, no doubt for the scrutiny the shaggy-haired child was about to fall under.

Hailey froze in her seat at the mention of her name. She unconsciously grabbed her mother's arm, but Hermione calmly pried her grip away and motioned for Hailey to stand with soothing, hushed words.

"It's all right, Hailey," Harry additionally urged her under his breath as he took her hand.

The nervous, awkward child had not even had a chance to make eye contact with either of her parents but felt as if she were being lugged away from them by some unknown force. As she took a seat, replacing Lily, she glanced sideways at Severus, hoping he might illustrate some kind of additional encouragement, but he was as still as a statue, watching her with his intense eyes, though there seemed to be nothing of gravity or weight behind them.

"Miss Snape," Babington growled, still ruffled by Harry's comments from a few minutes ago, "you worked as an assistant under your father, Professor Snape, in the Potions lab this term, did you not?"

"Yes," Hailey replied weakly, her mouth going dry.

"This is your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it - it is."

"And how did you come by this assistantship? Aren't you a little young to take on such a responsibility?"

"No, I - I don't think so," Hailey replied, unnerved that she did not sound at all confident or convincing. "My dad approached me and asked if I would help him, so I - I did."

"And you had no reservations about doing so at the time?"

"I..."

"Except that you two weren't talking?"

"What?"

"We have it on good authority, Miss Snape, that you and your father had argued prior to your agreement to the assistantship. Is that not correct? I will remind you, my dear, that we have Veritaserum handy should you not wish to be truthful with us. We prefer not to use it on individuals so young, but we won't hesitate if it's necessary."

Hailey swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um, we - we _did_ argue beforehand, yes, but we made up—"

"Didn't your father threaten you?"

There was excited murmuring that reverberated around the room. Hailey felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat. She knew where this was going, and the panic in her small body caused a flushed sensation to trickle up her neck and into her cheeks. She knew that to lie would be a disaster, but how could she tell the truth, especially when the matter had been a grave mistake that she had only recently come to understand in full?

"He..."

Babington, who had been strolling casually, stopped to stare her down with suspicion. "Miss Snape," he repeated, "_did your father threaten you?_"

"He - He did, but it was—"

"How did he threaten you?"

Hailey quickly turned to her uncle for support, but he was holding back and not looking at her, instead focused on the courtroom doors and shifting nervously, undoubtedly waiting for someone. His jaw was set at an unpleasant angle, but he finally made eye contact and motioned for her to answer the question.

"He - He drew his wand," Hailey mumbled in a very quiet voice, praying against hope that no one would hear.

To her dismay, however, the Wizengamot understood every word, for they proceeded to talk much louder. Several members gasped or shouted angry comments of disapproval.

"And why would he do such a thing, Miss Snape?" Babington pressed. The small, odious smile on his lips made Hailey's hands tremble.

"He - He didn't mean it!" she spoke hastily, sounding quite desperate. "It was a mistake—"

"Drawing his wand on his own daughter!" Babington interrupted and pointed an accusatory finger at Severus, as if he were an inanimate object. "And Mr. Potter _still_ holds to the notion that this man is not a danger to the wizarding world! The Head of the Aurors Office _still_ cannot fathom why I would bring such 'derogatory' charges against the professor for the safety and welfare of his elder daughters, Lily and Surina, as well as the entire student body at Hogwarts..."

Babington paused for a time, allowing his words to sink in with undisclosed delight, knowing that he held sway over the council. The heated contempt in the atmosphere for Severus was irrefutable, and Hailey wanted nothing more in that moment than to sink into the floor and disappear. She stared at the dark marble tiles, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes—especially her father's. She could not imagine what he was feeling, what he must think of _her_, and she felt defenseless and miserable all at once.

"This man—_this Death Eater_—shouldn't be allowed in the presence of _any_ children, let alone his own!" Babington declared, his voice more commanding than before. "You've heard it for yourselves, council members. Professor Snape threatened one of his own children with his wand, for Merlin's sake! He's a danger to our world; a fact we've ignored and let slide for far too long!"

"That isn't true!" Hailey heard Harry shout somewhere nearby. "A misunderstanding, Babington!"

"_Really?_ Then what about what he did to his firstborn, Lily?"

Before Harry could muster a response, Hailey whipped her head up quickly, feeling more unraveled than ever. "It was all a mistake!" she cried out. "That wasn't him! You don't understand!"

Babington eyed her curiously, though there was no indication that he really cared to hear what the young girl had to say. "Is that so?" the man challenged, his voice calculated and controlled.

"_YES!_ Until recently, my dad was very ill! He - He didn't mean it! He couldn't control it, _honestly!_"

"Control what?" Babington snarled. "His temper? Miss Snape, really, why you would defend someone who treats you as poorly as your own father has is astounding!"

"He doesn't treat me poorly! He doesn't treat any of us the way that you claim he does! You don't know anything!"

Babington flashed Hailey a foul smirk that only she saw. "Don't I?"

"_HE WAS SICK!_" she exclaimed, unable to suppress her emotions anymore. "_IT WAS THE DARK LORD'S MAGIC! NAGINI'S VENOM! IT WAS KILLING HIM! MY DAD WAS DYING!_"

At this outburst, the council hushed considerably. Hailey could feel the weight of her words echoing around the courtroom and hoped they were having _some_ kind of effect. She turned her head slightly to glance at Severus and found warmth radiating from the dark depths of his eyes. It was a relief, but it also brought an anxiety to Hailey's senses that she felt ill-equipped to deal with now.

Babington shifted his stance and stepped towards her. "Being ill is no excuse for this kind of behavior, Miss Snape," he hissed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Moving on!"

"But—"

"What kind of potions did you and your father concoct during your assistantship?"

"Wait!"

"Answer my question, Miss Snape!"

"Erm, all sorts of potions..."

"Such as?"

"Mostly healing elixirs, but we made brews for Madam Pomfrey, a few apothecaries, St. Mungo's—"

"Yes, where several wizards became sick and died..."

Hailey paused, taking a moment to draw a nervous breath. "That wasn't _our_ fault—"

"Oh? How do you know?"

"Because my dad and I would never do something like that!" Her voice resembled more of a beggar's than a self-assured child's.

"You're young, Miss Snape, with a severe lack for properly judging a person's character—"

"No, _you_ are, sir!" she interjected before she could stop herself. It caused an uproar from the crowd, but Hailey pressed on, "My dad is a great Potion-maker who spied for the wizarding world for many years—_for the benefit of all you ungrateful louses_—and he's paid his dues long enough! He's a good, decent person and would _never_ poison anyone! _You're wrong!_"

Hailey did not know where this newfound faith in her father was coming from, but there was a small flame burning and festering in the middle of her chest, and she could no longer will herself to go unheard or not fight back, even if it was futile. She caught sight of Harry's reaction and was relieved to see him smiling broadly at her, instilling further strength in her resolve.

"How touching," Babington sniffed with a mocking overtone. It made Hermione and the girls' blood boil to hear.

"Babington," said Harry, walking around him to join Hailey. "There's much more to Severus's actions than what you are sharing with the Wizengamot. As his daughter has already pointed out to you, Severus was, indeed, very ill for a number of years, ever since he was attacked by Nagini in the Shrieking Shack.

"We've only recently learned that the venom and Dark Magic encased in Nagini's bite caused severe afflictions that were outside of Severus's or any medical expertise's control. It caused an unnatural temperament, amongst other problems. It happened once in the presence of each of his children and only as a result of being exacerbated by his excessive workload, which would be very trying and strenuous to anyone, and even more so for Severus given the serious nature of his condition.

"Severus was only recently healed by Hamilton Cosworth, the retired Potions professor at Durmstrang, but he carried this illness with him for nearly twenty years. He would have surely died if no antidotes were created that successfully reversed the venom and the Dark Lord's magic.

"You're once again failing to disclose _all_ of the information. You've wasted everyone's time with these unnecessary questions and accusations. Severus Snape is _not_ a danger to our community. We should be thanking him for what he's sacrificed on our behalf, not dragging him and his family through the mud as_ you_ are doing so unjustly!"

"Very touching sentiments again, Mr. Potter," Babington spat angrily, clearly losing his nerve, "but I won't be so easily swayed, nor will the intelligent members of this council! He_ is_ a Death Eater, and one doesn't simply walk away from that, nor do the corrupt ultimately escape judgment!"

"You're wrong, Babington. You've brought fourth these charges under unjustified pretenses."

"You seem to be all-knowing in this regard, Mr. Potter! Pray, tell, why are we here then?"

The doors had quietly opened behind Babington as he relayed his question, and now two figures stood on the edge of the room, though the man had not seen. Harry's green eyes flickered, showcasing their intensity but also their readiness. When he replied, his voice bore all the assertiveness that the famous wizard now possessed after everything he had endured throughout his early life.

"You tell me, Babington. After all, only the very skilled, highly trained, and strong-minded possess the ability to combat the Imperius Curse..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	54. The Professor's Hearing: Part III

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS readers. Here's the finale of the Wizengamot hearing (along with several long-awaited revelations). I hope you all have good memories, because there is _a lot_ that unfolds in this chapter.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: The Professor's Hearing - Part III<strong>

"_What?_" Babington growled, taking a step back as several Wizengamot members shot to their feet.

"Need I repeat myself, Babington?" Harry challenged, taking a step towards the wizard, who backed away further. "You're under the Imperius Curse."

"How dare you! The nerve! You - You are mad, you know that, Mr. Potter? Completely off your rocker!"

"What is this, Mr. Potter?" Kingsley inquired, also rising from his chair.

Severus, Hermione, and the girls could do nothing but stare on as the scene unfolded. Hailey, still seated in the interrogation chair, darted her eyes between her uncle and Babington, not sure what to make of what was happening.

"Minister, I'm prepared to prove that Gaius Babington, Jr. is under the Imperius Curse and has been working with the Death Eaters we caught just recently. I can prove further that it was Lucius Malfoy that placed our Head of Law Enforcement under said curse, if you will permit me?"

There was outrage from most of the council, who began spouting absurdities about Harry's claims and the lunacy of the direction that the hearing had taken in a matter of seconds. Severus leaned forward in his seat, his hand still laced in Hermione's.

"Potter!" he hissed, getting Harry's swift attention. "What's going on?"

Severus knew about the Imperius Curse, but how did Harry Potter? Severus and Hermione had failed to tell him about that piece of information in light of everything else that had happened.

"How do you intend to prove this, Mr. Potter?" Kingsley spoke up, igniting further cries of protest from several council members.

"I have a witness." He withdrew a small phial from his pocket, an object that the Snapes recognized at once. "And some Veritaserum as well."

"Very well," said the Minister, sending the council members into a frenzy. Kingsley immediately called for silence. "Enough! I will hear Mr. Potter out, and I suggest that the rest of you play fair and do likewise. You may step down, Miss Snape. Call your witness, Mr. Potter."

As the protests slowly died away, Harry progressed to the two figures standing by the door, half-hidden in the shadows. Hermione turned to her husband, a look of utter befuddlement on her brow.

"Severus," she whispered, clasping his hand tightly to her chest as Hailey took a seat beside her again, "what's going on?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," he replied dryly, staring off at Harry and the two figures with interest.

"We forgot to tell Harry..."

"I know."

"Then who's acting as a witness on our behalf? No one I'm aware of."

"Nor I. It would seem that your belief that he and McGonagall knew something we didn't is correct."

Hermione placed an arm around Severus's back and leaned into him, ignoring where they were and what was happening for the moment. Severus sighed heavily and gazed at her for the first time with a spring of hope visibly etched in his black eyes.

"Things could be turning in our favor," Hermione offered reassuringly, her hand grazing up and down his back.

"Perhaps," he murmured back, rubbing his nose against her forehead.

Severus no longer cared if anyone was watching. If this was to be one of his last days with his family, he was grateful to have this quiet moment with Hermione, the sole individual who had not doubted him and had always seen, even after the death of Professor Albus Dumbledore, some inherent goodness him that others were too biased to overlook.

Harry suddenly walked back into the center of the room, followed by McGonagall, who had her arm wrapped around someone—a young man—who was hunched over in an attempt to disguise his face. The Wizengamot began to whisper excitedly, no doubt about the curious individual who had entered the room unannounced. Babington was shifting back and forth on the opposite side of the room, not too far from where the Snape family were seated, and looked relatively nervous for a change.

Hermione's mouth dropped, as did Lily's, at inspecting the man in question more closely. He had a shaved, blonde head and an uneasy twitch that they recognized. Hailey and Surina, however, could not account for who the man was. Hermione knew him from when he had carried Hailey to Severus during the battle at Malfoy Manor. She had also witnessed him stunning Mulciber so that she and her family could get away.

Lily, of course, would know those disturbing, brown irises and startling features anywhere. She could never forget such a face. He had been instructed to make an attempted assault upon her: Ramsey Rookwood.

"Dad..." she mouthed, her voice suddenly weak and unsteady.

Severus instinctively drew a protective arm around her and glared at the young man with ferocious tenacity. Ramsey was supposedly coming to his defense and yet, all he could think about in that moment was clawing the wizard's face off. His mere presence made Severus jump out of his own skin.

As Hailey and Surina surveyed the short exchange that passed between their father, Lily, and the young man, a dawning realization came to them both. He had to be the one who had tried to rape Lily, and it sickened them to their stomach to take in who he was.

"State your name for the Wizengamot," Kingsley declared, surveying the man who was being bound in magical shackles by two guards with their wands.

The man peered up at the Minister, quite shaken and afraid. "Ramsey Rookwood."

Kingsley seemed to already know who he was, no doubt on account of Harry notifying him of the young Death Eater's capture, whenever that had been. Severus did not remove his eyes from the back of Ramsey's head.

"You joined the legion of Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban prison over two months ago. Is that right?"

Ramsey nodded to Kingsley but did not speak. He seemed to lack the capacity.

"Minister," said Babington, practically hidden in a darkened corner of the room, "this - this is all a snare. I don't know what Mr. Potter's trying to prove—"

"Silence, Babington." Kingsley's eyebrows came together, his mouth forming a stern, decided frown. "I'll hear from this witness. Have a seat, Mr. Rookwood."

McGonagall guided him to the interrogation chair before she addressed the council directly, "Mr. Rookwood recently gave himself up at great personal risk. He Apparated to Hogwarts only a day ago to seek out Severus Snape. For safety reasons, however, I couldn't allow him access to the professor, nor any of my staff. I followed the protocols on this matter and brought him to the Aurors Office straightaway."

"So that no one need doubt this man's story," said Harry, drawing closer to Ramsey, who sat meekly in his chair, not looking at anyone, "I will administer the Veritaserum and have Mr. Rookwood relate to you the charges in this case and that of Mr. Babington's and Lucius Malfoy's involvements. Mr. Rookwood?"

Harry uncorked the phial and Ramsey compliantly took the amount administered, though he did not utter a word before doing so. The girls, except for Lily, watched in fascination as the potion took hold. Ramsey's head slowly peered up, his eyes glazing over, almost as if he were in some sort of trance.

"Ramsey Rookwood?" Harry stated, standing directly in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where you are, who I am, and who these people before you are?"

"Yes. Harry Potter and the Wizengamot."

"Very good. How did you come to be involved with Death Eaters?"

"I was recruited by Lucius Malfoy when I was seventeen. He and Avery had always been good to my parents. My mother died when I was young, and I was shuffled from foster home to foster home. No one wanted me. No one wanted the stain I bore that might disgrace their families. Lucius and Avery were the only two who ever accepted me."

"Did Avery communicate to you often from prison?"

"Yes, and Lucius, too. Their letters to one another were innocent at first but quickly became cryptic so as not to be uncovered by the Ministry."

"Cryptic? Why? How so? Please, elaborate."

"Lucius spoke to me often—years before I joined his ranks as a Death Eater—about his and Avery's plans for the future. They talked a lot about the supremacy of purebloods; how they wanted to extend that supremacy far and wide, to carry on the Dark Lord's work that he was never able to complete, because of you and Severus Snape."

Soft muffling echoed about the space, but Harry ignored the gossip and irritating chatter. "What were their plans?"

"They wanted to wipe out Muggle-born witches. They also had a personal vendetta against Severus Snape. All the Death Eaters locked away did. They all wanted the professor dead—Crabbe Sr., Mulciber, the Carrow twins, my father; but he died too young for me to really know him well. I have no doubt, however, that he would have joined the ranks once more to carry out these plans.

"Over time, Lucius's recruitment efforts paid off. Many of them, who were children of Death Eaters like me, had been searching for meaning, for our proper place in the world. We all fell victim to Lucius's promises, some more willingly than others, but we yearned for the chance to live up to our parents; to make them proud. I, myself, felt this way.

"It took a while to devise what the best solution might be. Mulciber was the one who suggested using Morticaine to contaminate the wizarding world, and it was Lucius who devised that we pin this elaborate plan on Severus Snape. 'Kill two birds with one stone,' as he put it."

"When did the process start?"

"I'd say roughly ten years ago. I know it was before I joined the ranks, but we all worked under Lucius's careful watch and protection. Morticaine takes at least six months to brew and we had hundreds of thousands of phials to make. It was a slow, tedious process, but Lucius always spoke of the end result, of the rewards we would all reap for our efforts, of how the wizarding world and Severus Snape would pay. He is quite the persuader, Lucius Malfoy."

"Did he ever speak to you about what his personal vendetta was against Professor Snape?"

"Yes, he did. He hated Severus Snape for being able to move on, to move past the reign of Lord Voldemort the way that he did. He despised him for lying about his allegiance, of course, and for not being the man he thought he was. Lucius also felt that his family name was dragged through the mud, but that Severus Snape came out of the war smelling like roses—"

"He _didn't_ though," Harry pointed out, unable to stop himself, given the circumstances. "Look at where we are today! He was tried just like your father was. Severus Snape was thrown in jail and had hearing of his own before he ever acquired his freedom. He has had to endure countless upheavals since the Second Wizarding War to have a normal life."

"I know," Ramsey replied.

It shocked Hermione and the girls to hear how understanding, even saddened, the young man sounded. He actually seemed to genuinely care; or was that just the Veritaserum working its magical hold on his senses?

"It took me a while to realize this. I did my own investigation at one time into the professor's past, mainly because I wanted to understand my father. I still disliked the professor though, because I was told for the longest time that Severus Snape's testimony was what ultimately killed my mother."

"Your_ father's actions_ are what killed your mother, Ramsey. Not Severus Snape."

"I know that now. I didn't back then. And I had Lucius whispering in my ear, instilling and recycling this all-consuming hatred. He did it to all of his recruits, you see. We were very gullible."

Harry paused in his examination to allow Ramsey's words to sink in. He paced around the chair, around McGonagall who was standing back and eying the young lad with encouragement, and came to face him again head on.

"So you and the others worked on these poisons for several years under Lucius's watchful eye. Where and when did Gaius Babington, Jr. come into play?"

Babington did not stir from his spot in the corner, but there was plenty of commotion about him from the council members, who now peered down at the witness with fresh interest. Ramsey cocked his head to one side, his dark eyes still staring out into the ether, filled to the brim with a misty haze.

"Lucius approached him years ago to try and figure out what his sentiments were. He comes from a pureblood family, so Lucius suspected that they might be on the same level. To his surprise, however, Babington wasn't interested. Lucius didn't elaborate to him at the time what he wanted to recruit him for, but he did offer to pay. Babington refused."

"What was Babington's purpose?"

"To help break out the Death Eaters from Azkaban prison, of course."

At this statement, the muffled whispers grew much louder. Kingsley called for silence, and Harry waited patiently to continue.

"And did Babington come around?"

"No. Lucius paid a visit to Avery back at the end of October. His letter was intercepted by some professor at Hogwarts; Dumbledore's brother, I believe?"

"This is true," McGonagall spoke up, addressing the curious crowd. "A Ministry official—an old friend of Aberforth Dumbledore's—intercepted the letter. Professor Dumbledore brought it to my attention, and I showed it to Severus to get his opinion."

"Yes, well," said Ramsey rather dreamily, "after his visit with Avery, he approached Babington again. When he refused Lucius's offer, Lucius placed him under the Imperius Curse." His arm extended upwards—slowly, deliberately—his index finger pointed at the short, stocky wizard half-stranded in a darkened corner. "That man is not himself. He's been cursed."

An eruption of voices interrupted the interrogation again. Babington backed away towards the door, stumbling as he did so, but Kingsley quickly shot to his feet and whipped out his wand. Hailey and Surina reared back and Lily jolted next to Severus as the Minister sent a stunning spell shooting from his wand. It stopped Babington in his tracks. He crumbled to the floor but was forcefully hoisted back onto his feet by two guards, one of whom had addressed the family earlier before the hearing began. They clasped him by the arms, thereby preventing his escape.

"Hold him!" Kingsley commanded to the guards. "We aren't through yet. Continue, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, sir. Once Babington was placed under the Imperius Curse, did he follow through on Lucius's orders?"

"Yes."

"When did this occur? How?"

"Avery planted the idea in Lucius's head to replace the imprisoned Death Eaters with impostors. This would be most difficult, but it would certainly put off the Ministry from figuring out early on about the escapees. Lucius quickly knew the only and easiest solution would be to use some of us as bait."

"Bait? What do you mean?"

Severus suspected his former pupil already knew the answer, and he had his own suspicions as well. He tugged at Hermione's hand and she responded back, squeezing ever so gently.

"Lucius, naturally, couldn't risk being spotted at the prison, so he didn't take part in the breakout. He left me and my friend, Pierre, in charge. We met with Babington on several occasions to devise the breakout appropriately and on November 7th, Babington threw the Dementors off so that the breakout could go more smoothly. I didn't want to, but Lucius instructed Pierre and I to lure some of our friends—a few of the younger recruits who joined the ranks much later than we did—to break out the Death Eaters. Avery, Mulciber, and the others quickly turned on the poor fools and overpowered them easily."

"So, some of the recruits were shut up in prison cells of those they helped escape?"

"Yes. They were quite frightened. I'll never forget their terrible cries for help, to be set free..."

"Potter," Kingsley's deep voice rang out above the council, and Harry quickly whipped his head around.

"Minister, we gathered, from several of those imprisoned, their true identities weeks ago; however, they refused to testify at this hearing today, but when Mr. Rookwood came forward only recently, _he_ agreed to tell the whole truth." He turned back around and continued the interrogation, ignoring some of the remarks from those around him. "Those recruits have been released, Mr. Rookwood, and are receiving the best psychological care, but what of Babington after the breakout?"

"Well, Lucius kept him under the Imperius Curse. Once we learned of Severus Snape's upcoming hearing, we finally were able to act. It was a long, excruciating number of weeks, waiting to receive word about Severus Snape's hearing, but once we knew, we sprang into action. The next step was to seize the family and keep Severus Snape hostage long enough so that he would miss his hearing."

"Why? Isn't that what you all wanted? For him to come to trial?"

"Yes, very much so, but Lucius, Avery, and Mulciber, in particular, weren't satisfied. They wanted him to _pay_, to have their fun with him before he got sent away and their opportunity was lost. If he missed his hearing, Babington would hold the authority to arrest him and throw him in Azkaban straightaway. Lucius wanted that more than anything. He wasn't as interested in the torturing as everyone else was, but he didn't want this 'comfortable hearing' to take place either. He wanted a proper trial. Right away."

"I see... So, the Snape family... You kidnapped them?"

"Yes, we did. On the 27th of December."

"And what of Viktor Krum?"

"He was not initially part of our plans, but his spotting us at the Quidditch match was our gain and his misfortune. Two of our Death Eaters, Pierre and Fisher, followed him after the game. We overheard him saying to someone that he planned to write to Severus Snape's wife and tell her about us. His fate was sealed. Most unfortunate."

"When did you take him hostage?"

"Sometime around the end of October. I wasn't involved. I was too busy helping the others brew and send out the poisonous draughts to the appropriate places, but Mr. Krum was taken hostage and, once the old gang of Death Eaters showed up in early November, things got very ugly."

"How so?"

"Well, they took out a lot of their frustrations on the poor lad. He became their emotional punching bag; their 'warm-up,' so to speak. Once we discovered how friendly he had once been with the professor's wife, we took advantage of our good fortune. Avery even promised to release him if he distracted Mr. and Mrs. Snape long enough so that we could snatch the children. He became our pawn, just the person we needed."

"And Avery had no intention of keeping his promise?"

"No, he did not."

"What happened to Mr. Krum?"

"Lucius ordered to have him killed after we took the family hostage. It was Mulciber who performed the Killing Curse."

An echo of intensified chatter followed, but Harry pressed on, despite a certain reflection about the man he once knew, and spoke louder, "And the body... Where might we find him, Mr. Rookwood?"

"It's been disposed of. Eradicated. You'll never find it, Mr. Potter."

Hailey's stomach lurched at the finality of such words. Hermione had her free arm wrapped around her daughter and instinctively brought her closer.

"What happened to the Snape family? What was done to the five sitting here? And to the littlest one, Jean Snape?"

"They were tortured. There was no real supervision, only Avery was left in charge when Lucius wasn't present. He had to keep an eye on Babington and prepare him to seize Severus Snape once we released him, so he was not always with us. I think he preferred it that way."

"We know that Severus Snape was to be released, but what of his family?"

"They were never meant to escape. The plan was to torture first, and then kill them all."

Severus felt a dangerous heat penetrating the center of chest, only this time it was not on account of the venom, Lord Voldemort's Dark Magic, or the result of anything outside of his control anymore. It was his _own_ temper now, and he was furious beyond measure.

Harry stepped back and examined the Death Eater reservedly. "The plan was always to kill Hermione and the children?"

"Yes. It was the easiest way to get at Severus Snape and to make him comply with whatever we wanted. There was no room for sentimental consideration. His family would die, and he would be sent away to Azkaban to live with his grief and misery for the rest of his days. It was the perfect plan, you see."

"You think so?" Harry inquired heatedly before he could stop himself.

"Yes. I thought so for many years, but then I started to have my doubts."

"When, Mr. Rookwood? When did you suddenly grow a conscience?"

Being under the Veritaserum, Ramsey hardly flinched at the insult. The truth was pouring out of him in rapid succession.

"Perhaps a year or so before we carried everything out. When it suddenly dawned on me that this was _really_ going to happen."

"As I understand it," said Harry, shifting gears quickly, for he did not want to labor too long on the man's own sentiments, "Lucius also recruited his grandson, Scorpius Malfoy. Why?"

"To get back at his son, Draco. He thought his son a weakling and was very disappointed in how he turned out. He and Draco hardly spoke after the war, so I think it was inevitable that Scorpius would become a pawn in his game, too."

"What was Scorpius's role in all of this?"

"To spy on Severus Snape and his daughters at school. He did very well. Lucius practically had the boy's mind warped into that of a Death Eater's. He was almost successful."

"Almost?"

"Until he recruited him for a task during the kidnapping; a task the boy failed to carry out. I knew he wouldn't do it. I could tell in his face, in his reaction when Lucius brought the request before him, that the boy didn't have the stomach for it. I wouldn't have either."

"What was that task?"

"To kill that one," he stated matter-of-factly and pointed his finger at the girl with the long, raven locks who resembled Severus the most.

Surina's pupils widened and her skin flushed pink. She turned her head towards her parents, but their expressions were quite sympathetic by comparison, not shocked like hers. Hermione tried to be reassuring in her quiet way, but Severus's brow was raised, his mouth brought together into a deep scowl as he stared solemnly back at his daughter.

In truth, Severus was surprised at such a confession. To kill anyone, but especially a child, was about the worst possible crime the professor could imagine. The Lucius he knew had never been of that mentality. Why would Lucius want to present his grandson with such a horrid task?

Then Severus remembered a reality from years ago, when Draco was assigned the unfortunate deed of killing Professor Albus Dumbledore, and how elated and boastful Lucius had acted over the matter; that his own son had been chosen above all others _to kill_.

_I was wrong about you, Lucius_, Severus concluded with a dreadful realization. _So terribly wrong._

"I see..." Harry said after the revelation of Surina's attempted murder was revealed to the council. He noted several members stirring uncomfortably in their chairs, their expressions no longer sour or revengeful, but rather apprehensive about such findings.

"Mr. Rookwood, why did you come to Headmistress McGonagall? Why did you come out of hiding and turn yourself in?"

For the first time, Ramsey lowered his head, but there was still a dazed look painting his features. "I... I've been reading all the comments Lucius and Babington have been making to the press, and after witnessing for myself what so many of the Death Eaters did to the Snape family, I felt... Guilty."

"Are you giving this testimony of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"I haven't forced this upon you? Or McGonagall? Or anyone else? You were not threatened to present this evidence to us today?"

"No, Mr. Potter. I chose to disclose myself and what happened."

"Very well."

Harry concluded and turned silently to Kingsley with his hands behind his back. He stared up at the Minister and all the faces looming down upon him and was quite relieved to see changed demeanors on several of the faces he surveyed.

Kingsley leaned forward in his chair and peered down at Babington, who was wide-eyed and confounded, but also quite fearful. He was no longer the prideful prosecutor from earlier and resembled more of a frightened child on the verge of being publicly scorned and humiliated.

"Thank you, Mr. Rookwood," Kingsley stated slowly. "Because of your involvement in the kidnappings, you will be promptly escorted to Azkaban to await a proper trial for your crimes. I believe your testimony to be quite valuable to this case, however, and, as such, the council will determine its leverage in your sentencing in the months to come. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Minister."

"Please, have a seat for the time being. Guards, please remove Babington from the courtroom. See to it that he is taken to my office and that he stays there. Mr. Potter and I will be along shortly to reverse the Imperius Curse."

A few wizards in plum robes shot out of their seats to demand that Babington stay, but their requests were futile and irrelevant now that Ramsey had spoken truth about everything. It seemed to discourage more than a few members, who now sat disgruntled and quieted. Kingsley immediately shot down the demands of the few who challenged his authority, and several other wizards echoed the Minister's decision to escort Babington from the room.

McGonagall motioned the young Death Eater, still heavily induced under the Veritaserum, towards a bench not far from where the Snape family sat. Lily shifted about next to Severus, who brought her closer to him reassuringly, to let her know that the man could no longer harm her. Severus would never allow it to happen ever again.

"Minister," Harry continued, once the atmosphere quieted a bit, "I see no reason to continue examining these bogus charges. Severus Snape is innocent and has been an unfortunate victim targeted in these matters. The real culprits are those now in custody, as well as Avery and Mulciber, who are still at large, and prominent Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, who should be arrested by the Aurors Office without delay."

"Lucius Malfoy has already given an alibi!" someone—an elderly wizard Hermione recognized as one of several who had given her anti-pureblood efforts at the Ministry a hard time—declared heatedly. He pointed a trembling figure at the dark Slytherin in question. "He wasn't present when the Snape family was supposedly kidnapped. He is a reformed Death Eater. He couldn't have done this!"

"_Supposedly!_" Harry shot back, beyond shocked.

He started to retort, but Kingsley put up a hand to stop him and turned to the old man who had spoken. "Mr. Rochforth, we have just heard Mr. Rookwood's testimony under Veratiserum."

There was much more feeling in Kingsley's deep voice this time, and it heartened Hermione and the girls to hear. She hardly understood what Severus might be feeling but continued to hold tight to him.

"Lucius Malfoy may not have been present when the Snape family was taken hostage, but he _clearly_ took part in the efforts. As Mr. Rookwood has already stated, it was Lucius Malfoy who came up with the planned kidnapping, who acted as head executer for the poison-induced draughts, and had an active vendetta against Severus Snape.

"Furthermore, the validity of these kidnappings and the fresh testimony in this case is irrefutable. There can be no doubt that Severus Snape didn't come up with the poisonous elixirs, didn't administer such potions to the public, didn't harm his own children in any way, and didn't murder Viktor Krum. To say otherwise now is absolutely ludicrous! _Sit down!_"

The man named Rochforth slowly sunk into his chair with his mouth tightly locked, his face illustrating just how utterly humiliated he was. The excited murmurs echoing around the courtroom brought the matter to a close rather quickly, despite a few decipherable disagreements from several members.

"Severus Snape," Kingsley commanded, this time with evident warmth in his tone of voice, "if you would please rise."

Severus took a fleeting moment to gaze at Hermione. The shock on his face said it all. He could hardly believe the turn of events, how swiftly things had reverted in his favor, that there was now a glimmer of hope on the horizon. He tore his eyes away from her to rise to his feet.

"Those in favor of conviction?" Kingsley asked slowly. A small group of hands shot up around the room, including that of Mr. Rochforth. Then they disappeared from view and Kingsley spoke again, "Those in favor of freeing the defendant of all charges?"

Hermione's heart felt as if it might burst straight through her chest once Kingsley called for the vote to drop Severus's charges. A show of hands revealed the result of Severus's fate in a matter of seconds. When Kingsley, too, raised his hand to attest to his firm belief in Severus's innocence, the children got to their feet, hardly able to fathom their luck. Hermione also stood and stared up at Severus. She clasped his hand in her own, to let her stunned husband know she was with him here, in this moment. All Severus could do was stare on at the many hands that were lifted high in favor of his acquittal, who had doubted his innocence but now were showing a remarkable change of heart.

"Severus Snape," Kingsley uttered with, for the first time, an encouraging smile and a high regard, "you are, hereby, cleared of all charges."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN #2: Yay! So, our Potions Master is free! :) But he's not out of the clearing just yet. What about his position at Hogwarts? Lucius and the Death Eaters that roam free? There's still more to follow, though not much...**

****It sort of pains me to admit that there are only a few chapters left before we reach "The End." It's a bittersweet reality for me, to say the least. I've had _a lot_ of fun sharing this story with you and can only hope you've enjoyed the ride just as much.  
><strong>**

**Please review!**


	55. The Kiss of Revenge

**A/N: Hello, HG/SS fans. I apologize for the late update, but I've been going through some personal stuff so I was delayed. Anyway, we're down to the final chapters, so might as well savor what's left, yes? I hope you find the following chapter relatively "satisfying."  
><strong>

**Thank you again for all your support in following this story and leaving me your feedback. Since we're down to only a few chapters left, I hope your feedback will continue. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55: The Kiss of Revenge<strong>

Severus and his family were showered with hugs and words of enthusiasm when they exited Courtroom Ten. The hordes of journalists and cameramen were present, of course, but they tried to ignore them, instead taking time to speak to everyone who had come to offer their support earlier. The Weasleys were back, as were the Longbottoms, Draco Malfoy, and a number of Ministry workers, many of whom Hermione knew or worked with. Severus, on the other hand, had not the slightest idea of who they were. He was quite rattled by the strangers who forcefully shook his hand, touched his arm, or grabbed him by the back of his robes.

After several minutes of excited chatter, Hermione spotted someone—a redheaded male—at the edge of the group, lingering back against the wall with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. _Ron_.

Hermione felt an immediate tightness in her chest. At first, when their eyes met, she had no idea what to make of their exchange. A wounded part of her yearned to embrace him like she always had in the past, but such sentiments had been ripped right out from underneath her feet once he pushed their relationship too far.

Hermione had not seen or heard from Ron since the Christmas party and catching sight of him now, and so unexpectedly, brought back the pain. Anger at how he forced himself on her, anguish from the spiteful, hurtful words he spat against her husband, and the sadness over the irreparable damage he caused to their long-standing friendship, tarnishing it indefinitely. She wanted to go to him, but she could not find the will, or a legitimate excuse for doing so.

Ron gazed at her with unmistakable longing. His blue orbs bore witness to her reluctance to approach, and that seemed to pain him more than anything. Hermione noted his expression and the gravitational sadness of it tugged at her heartstrings; it was exactly the small dose of encouragement she needed to move. She quickly turned away to find Draco, Arthur, Charlie, Neville, and Luna surrounding Severus in an inescapable circle. They prodded and smacked him on the back—well, Arthur was the only one who dared—and chatted with an intensity Severus could hardly keep up with. Hermione musingly wondered how uncomfortable her husband was with such overbearing attention, but it was just the sort of distraction she needed to tip toe away unseen, if only for a few moments.

She gulped, swallowed her reservations, and pushed her way towards Ron, ignoring the obnoxious flashing lights and scratching quills. She paused when she reached him, her arms at her sides, half-wanting to hug her once-dear friend but not quite sure that she could. Ron stepped forward with a meek, half-hearted smile.

"Hi, 'Mione."

"Hi, Ron."

"Congratulations. I see Snape got off."

Hermione tore her gaze away to look at the black mass in the center of the commotion. She spotted Surina and Hailey now at his side, their arms latched around his waist as a few more strangers stepped forward to offer their wishes of goodwill. The only other individuals standing back from the crowd were Harry, Kingsley, and McGonagall, who stood against the courtroom doors and conversed with each other quietly. Hermione could only assume their discussion was about Babington or Lucius Malfoy, and she chose instead to focus on the extremely good fortune her family had just received.

She had no idea if Ron's congratulatory remarks were genuine, but she flashed him her radiant smile—a breathtaking sight she had not displayed in weeks. "Thank you. Yes, he did. We're so glad and relieved."

"I'm sure..."

"I can't wait to inform Ginny," Hermione stumbled, ignoring the obvious awkwardness between them. "She'll be thrilled."

"Yes, I'm sure she will."

"I believe Severus owes the 'eternal optimist' of the Weasley clan an apology."

Ron chuckled lightly, a sound Hermione missed more than she had realized. He fumbled with his pockets as he stared at her, a trickle of heartache seeping through from behind his eyes. Hermione suspected what he wanted to say before it came.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione..." Ron suddenly blurted out, very soft and muffled.

"Ron—"

"Please, wait." He took another step towards her, his cheeks flushing a little, either from the heat of the room or—she suspected this was more likely—from his own self-shame. "I - I owe you and Severus an apology, and I know that it's a long-time coming... I— There's no excuse for what I did. I should have kept my thoughts to myself. I don't know what came over me."

"Well... You_ are_ going through a lot, Ron."

"Yes, well, you know there isn't any excuse for it, 'Mione. I appreciate that though."

Hermione paused before replying in a pained voice, "I - I never realized how much I hurt you..."

Ron was taken aback by her words. He started to reach for her arm but thought better of it and quickly dropped his hand. Not knowing what to do with it, he shoved it back into his pocket.

"No, 'Mione... It was a really long time ago and I guess... I guess I never dealt with it the way I should have. You're innocent, 'Mione, and I had no right to blame you—"

"But I'm _not_ innocent, Ron," Hermione pushed, causing Ron's brow to furrow. She sighed heavily. "I _was_ in love with Severus when you and I were together. I should have broken it off instead of letting things go on as long as I did. I was confused, but deep down I knew what I felt; that I belonged with him... I'm so sorry, Ron. I... I never meant to hurt you, and it was never my intention to cause you so much pain."

Ron stared at her for what was, to her, an agonizingly long period of time. "Thank you," he managed at last. "I suspected your feelings for me had changed, particularly once we started looking for Horcruxes, but I never addressed it. I - I suppose I just didn't want to lose you, so I ignored the signs; all the warnings that told me you weren't in love with me—the way that I loved you."

"Oh..." Hermione struggled with how to reply, but her words rang true when she said, "I wish you would have said something. Perhaps it would have prompted me to finally tell you the truth, instead of continuing to hurt you like I did."

"Well, I made the decision not to, 'Mione. And I _did_ fall in love with Lavender later on. Honest."

Hermione cocked her head to one side, surveying him curiously. "I know you did, Ron, but..."

"Yes, and I loved you, too. I haven't let you go. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to."

"What of you and Lavender?" she asked hopefully. "Can't you work things out?"

"No... What I did to her is unforgivable, 'Mione. I really messed things up. I don't think she could ever trust me again, and I can't say that I blame her."

"Ron..."

"Well, it's true. Anyway, I need some time to clear my head. She does, too. I think the separation is good for us, so we can rediscover who we are and what we want. And I... I need to find a way to move on... _From you_."

Hermione hardly knew what to say. She could only stare at him imploringly, hoping he did not think too badly of her.

"I'm sorry... I wish I could help you. I really do."

To her surprise, Ron chuckled. "Yeah, I know you do. You've always liked to try to fix everyone's problems, 'Mione. There are some things though that you just can't repair."

"I— Well, yes, I suppose that's true."

Ron paused, looking her over rather carefully. "Have I... Have I completely wrecked any chance of us..."

Hermione knew what he was trying to ask and bit her lip. "Well, I... I'm not sure. Severus was quite upset with what you did, Ron, as was I."

"I know."

"I'd love for us to still be friends, Ron. I really would, but you have to understand that what you did—"

"Changes everything," he finished for her. "Yes, I - I understand..."

Ron stared off over Hermione's shoulder, an expression of melancholy washing over his freckled face. It devastated Hermione to witness. She wanted to throw her arms around him, to forgive and forget everything, but her heart and mind would not allow it. She did, however, _want_ Ron in her life and desperately longed for his friendship again. She pushed all the hurt to the back of her mind, if just momentarily, and offered him what she hoped was some sort of sincere encouragement.

"It doesn't mean we can't try, Ron. We can still—"

"No, 'Mione," he mumbled, giving her a miserable scowl that was quite resolute. "We can't. Our relationship can never be what it was. I - I'm sorry... It's _my_ fault, not yours."

Hermione darted her eyes to the floor, crestfallen, and sniffed away the tears that wanted to come. She was overcome with emotion. Severus was finally free of the crimes that he had been falsely accused of, Ron had apologized at last, and now she felt like she was gaining one loved one back while losing another for a second time. She quickly wiped at her eyes and tried to shake it off, well aware that her lower lip was now quivering.

"'Mione," she heard Ron whisper. She reluctantly tore her wet eyes away from the marble floor. "It doesn't mean we won't see one another from time to time. We'll see each other, and I promise to behave myself. I just... I just have a lot of work to do before we can ever have the chance at a real friendship again. It won't be what it was, but I hope someday we can get to a point where I can comfortably have you in my life without..."

"Without me unconsciously hurting you?" she muttered despairingly, causing Ron to swallow hard.

An expression of the utmost guilt flashed across his face. "Um, well, yes..."

"All right," she sniffed and crossed her arms, feeling increasingly uneasy with the uncontrollable emotions washing over her again.

She was busy thinking of what else she could say when an arm wrapped itself around her shoulder, bringing her into a protective, firm embrace. Without even looking in Severus's direction, Hermione drew her arm likewise around him, closing her eyes to gather her composure.

"Weasley," Severus snarled unpleasantly.

"Hello, sir."

Hermione opened her eyes and peered up into Severus's face. Not surprisingly, the wizard was too busy staring Ron down with contempt to look back at her. His lips were pursed nastily, and there was a disturbing gleam in his eyes that warned the redhead not to trifle with him. Again.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked with overt distemper.

Hermione seized Severus's arm and spoke quickly, "Ron was just apologizing for what happened at the Christmas party."

"I see." Severus's eyes narrowed, hardly convinced by such an apology.

"I - I know I owe it to you, Professor," Ron stuttered, not quite able to look the dark man in the eyes.

"Indeed," Severus growled as Hermione pressed his back, seeing her husband's excitement mounting. "You forced yourself on my wife, you son of a—"

"Wait, sir!" Ron begged, throwing up his hands. "Please, I _know_ it was entirely inappropriate and wrong of me. I want to apologize to you. I - I had no right to touch 'Mione. I - I'm sorry. _I truly am_."

Severus continued to glare at his younger adversary, not at all reassured by Ron's apology that, to his suspicious way of thinking, did not sound the least bit sincere. He could feel Hermione's fingers constricting around his arm, begging him not to lose his self-control on the poor chap. Severus, however, glowered at him decidedly.

"If you say so," he hissed. "I see you wasted no time in turning Hermione into an emotional wreck. Do you make it a habit of getting women to cry, Mr. Weasley, or is it the result of yet another unfortunate 'knack' that you have yet to control?"

"_Severus!_" Hermione tried, knowing it would not help.

Ron stared at the Potions Master, aghast and affronted by his insult. "I didn't— I wasn't— We were just talking."

"Of course you were. Just as you were at the Christmas party."

"I..."

"You've said your peace, Mr. Weasley. Now I suggest you leave. Find another woman to covet, and stay away from mine."

"_Severus!_" Hermione breathed, too low for Ron to hear.

Ron's mouth dropped, his blue eyes widening in shock. "I - I just tried to apologize to you—"

"Yes, you have. And, pray, how would you have me respond? With understanding? You kissed my wife, Mr. Weasley. She did not want it, but you forced yourself on her anyway. You upset her greatly. You also made false insinuations about me and did so loud enough for my own children to hear, not to mention the rest of your guests. You acted like an obnoxious, bumbling idiot, despite everyone's attempts to calm you down.

"I have nothing of significance to say to you that hasn't already been uttered. I suggest you run along quickly, Mr. Weasley, before I lose my temper again. The desire to draw my wand is becoming far too much of a temptation and _this time_, I won't hesitate to use it!"

Ron's face turned several shades whiter. He gave Hermione a curt nod and scampered away before she could stop him. She sighed, knowing she could not deny the justification of Severus's angry outburst, which had only been subdued at the party, thanks to her.

"Well,_ that_ was a little much, don't you think?"

"Hardly!" Severus returned, turning to give her a grave frown that made her heart sink.

"Severus..."

"Don't think for a second, Hermione, that I'm not aware of how much he means to you."

"Severus, really—"

"And if I had been sent to Azkaban today, and you were left alone with him as you were just now, what would you have done?"

Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing. For a split second, her heart stopped beating altogether. There was a desperation painted across Severus's weary face that made her stomach churn.

Ignoring the crowd and the fact that her next move might make him cross, she stepped forward to take possession of his cheek with one hand. Then she drew up to affectionately kiss the other, taking her time, making sure that her regard was long and heartfelt. When she leaned back, Severus's black eyes were glistening, albeit only a little, but there was a burning sensation penetrating through to the surface, for her alone.

"Severus," she murmured with longing. She shook her head slowly, praying he would not unlock his gaze from hers.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled before sighing heavily to allow the anger of the moment and his question to pass away.

He was more than a little irritated with himself for succumbing to Hermione's will so easily, though. She knew it and could not help but smirk.

"This is a triumphant moment for us, dear. Don't ruin it."

"And what exactly did_ I_ do?"

"You know," she hissed, her eyebrows narrowed.

Severus growled again, but Hermione willfully disregarded it and grabbed a fist full of his buttons, bringing him to her in one swift movement and closing the tiny gap between them. When she reached onto her tip toes to touch his lips, Severus abruptly grunted, distracted by the swarm of press officials and their friends hovering nearby. Were any of them watching?

"Ignore them," Hermione purred close to his face, causing his eyelashes to flutter at the seductive sound of her voice.

"I..."

"I'm waiting," she insisted with a wry smile that made his breath give way. She loved catching him off guard, soaking in his excited breaths that tickled her cheeks as she drew ever nearer, egging him on for what she craved.

"What for?" he swallowed, focusing on their proximity and the temptation of those alluring, pink lips.

"You know, you swine," she insisted as her nose grazed his very gently, making his nerves tingle.

"Hermione, please," he implored, sounding very weak, which he despised. "Not here..."

Hermione's lips brushed his cheek and she felt him pull back, but only just. His breathing quickened at the brief, yet intoxicating contact.

"Don't you _want_ to kiss your wife after being cleared of going to jail?" she teased, knowing she would win this. There was nothing for it.

"It's not a question of want..."

"Oh, very well."

Hermione peered up with a most endearing pout that frustrated the hell out of him. When she started to pull away, Severus protested immediately and brought her to his chest, enveloping her with both arms, his cloak wrapping itself around her possessively.

"No," he grumbled, conflicted by showing such a public display, yet yearning for her all the same. "Don't."

"Then, for heaven's sake, _kiss me_, you scoundrel!"

Hermione could not wait any longer. She shocked Severus by plunging her mouth deeply into his, but he quickly recovered and allowed Hermione—and himself—this much needed indulgence. The buzz of voices surrounding them died away. In fact, there were no sounds at all; no flashing lights, no cameras, no faces prodding their way into their line of vision. It was just he and Hermione. It felt like the most intimate and private of moments, and Severus reveled in it, enjoying her lovely vanilla perfume, the soft, deliciousness of her lips, her wonderful fingers that grazed through his hair, massaging his scalp and sending him into fits of utter delight. He groaned long and hard into her mouth, responding just as she had hoped he would. Something, however, interrupted the moment; or _someone_, rather.

"Erm, Mum? Dad?" came the voice of one of their daughters—Hailey, perhaps.

Hermione reluctantly broke contact first. Severus could not help but snarl, most annoyed and dismayed by the interruption. He leaned down to covet his wife's lips again, but then his Slytherin daughter's distinctive voice broke the chain of desire.

"Oi! _Dad!_ People are staring! Cut it out!"

Hermione giggled very close to Severus's mouth, and, as much as he detested ending the passionate kiss, he shifted and stepped away from her, now visibly uncomfortable and reddened in the cheeks. Hermione slid her hand down his arm until she reached his hand. She grabbed hold of it and offered him a contented smirk meant exclusively for him.

Severus quickly beckoned for the children to come closer. They did so with scrunched up noses, though Lily was the only individual not overly disgusted by her parents' public display.

"I must go," Severus stated abruptly to Hermione.

"Go?" she questioned, growing alarmed. "Go where?"

"I'm leaving with Potter."

Hermione reared back, unprepared for this change of events. "To Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes."

"_Severus, no!_" she blurted out, before lowering her voice considerably so that vultures like Rita Skeeter would not overhear. "Let Harry and the Aurors handle this! There's no reason for you to—"

"Oh, yes there is. Lucius is the cause of all this mess. I intend to see to it that he doesn't escape. And I have a feeling where I might find the others..."

"Severus—"

"He won't go down without a fight, Hermione, and I'm not about to let Potter and a few young Aurors take him on by themselves."

"But Severus, what if—"

"Draco doesn't want to be a part of it, nor should he be. I suggested he spend some time with you and his son, Hermione. I want you to take the girls back to Hogwarts and wait for me there. I won't be long."

"Dad, no!" came Lily's trembling outburst. She grabbed hold of his arm and stared up into his face with worry, as did Hailey and Surina.

"It'll be all right," he replied calmly. "I just want to ensure that Lucius and the others are arrested. I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Then let me come—" Hermione started, but Severus shook his head.

"Absolutely not. What about the girls? And Jeannie?"

Hermione knew that continuing to argue the matter was futile. There was a determination in Severus's demeanor that would not persuade him otherwise, and the girls' welfare was enough of a weighty consideration to make her think twice. She hugged Hailey close as she stared up at Severus, who seemed to be waiting for her verbal consent to leave.

"Allow me this one ounce of satisfaction, Hermione, will you? Please?"

Hermione let out a long sigh, a glum expression forming around her mouth. Her eyes spoke of an unsettling feeling about letting Severus tread off to Malfoy Manor, especially after having just recovered from his terrible injuries. Her apprehensions were clear, so he drew near, surprising her by bringing his palm to her cheek in front of anyone who happened to be looking their way.

"I made a promise to you, didn't I?" he whispered, his voice like silk, soft and gentle.

"Yes..." she breathed and stretched her neck to kiss the bridge of his nose. "Very well, but please, love, I beg you, _be careful_."

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus Apparated onto the Malfoy Manor grounds with three Aurors. A recent snowfall brought the white powder to their shins as they trudged through its thick contents towards the front door.<p>

The enchantments once meant to keep Severus and his family locked away inside—preventing any kind of escape—were now, of course, no more. Severus growled noiselessly, his frustrations building at noting the Death Eater's cover-ups.

_Clever, Lucius_, he thought to himself as they hiked up the steps, _but erasing the magic won't save your sorry arse this time..._

Harry could hardly believe the professor was standing beside him, though he could not blame Severus for wanting to accompany him. Kingsley and even Draco had agreed to it. If Harry's family had been threatened in such a way, he would probably be hell-bent on such revenge himself, but he could not deny his leeriness about what Severus might try, especially if Lucius did not come willingly, which, admittedly, none of them anticipated.

Harry cleared his throat and knocked on the heavy oak doors. For a short time, the only sound that followed was that of the winter wind whipping against their skin. Harry knocked on the door again, only this time with more force.

"Lucius Malfoy!" he declared above the gust. "Open up! This is the Head of the Aurors Department! On behalf of the Minster for Magic, open this door! _Now!_"

Nothing. The three Aurors looked on curiously, their wands at the ready. Severus wrapped his cloak around himself, stepped up a level to where Harry stood, and slid his wand gracefully from his pocket. Harry did likewise but stepped aside, allowing his former Potions instructor to make the first move. Severus did not hesitate. With a powerful wave of his arm, the large front doors were busted open with tremendous force. Severus hurriedly strolled in, followed closely by Harry and his team, but the sight before them drew everyone's attention, and they stopped in their tracks.

Lucius was seated in the vast sitting room, situated near the hearth with a glass of something—scotch or whiskey—in his hand. He was examining the glass thoughtfully, paying no mind to the wizards who had just intruded onto his property and invaded his house, which, in and of itself, was in obvious disarray.

Harry quickly noted that there was not much furniture—_How odd..._—and, with the exception of the burning firewood, no other candles lit the house. Harry could hardly believe this to be the same elegant manor that Draco always eluded to when they were younger.

"Lucius," Severus hissed in a low voice, breaking the eerie tension.

"Ahhh, Severus," came the arrogance of his old friend's reply. He did not glance over at them, but continued to inspect the contents of the glass with his intense, blue eyes. "I thought you might be foolish enough to come back here. I see you've brought the infamous Boy Who Lived with you, too; or the 'Chosen Brat.' Isn't that what you used to call him?"

Harry gripped his wand tightly and angled his jaw in a fury. He was in no mood for this, nor was he interested in bringing up events from his days at Hogwarts. The past was behind him. He stared Lucius down, trying not to look as insulted as he inwardly felt.

"We're here to arrest you, Lucius," Harry asserted, biting down hard. "You will come with us."

"No, I don't think so," Lucius purred, placing the liquor down onto a small, wooden table.

He met their eyes at last, and there was no glimmer of shame or guilt or fear resonating behind their depths, only a perturbing, dark expression that Severus predicted might be his fellow Slytherin's response. He cautiously took a few steps closer, his wand at his side.

"Lucius, it's over. Ramsey Rookwood spilled everything to the Wizengamot. Your precious plot didn't work. I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news—"

"No, you're not!" Lucius interrupted, sounding slightly ruffled, much to Severus's satisfaction.

The Potions Master's lips curled into a sneer. "You're right, I'm not."

"Pity!"

Severus's eyebrows narrowed and came together. "Pity? _You?_ Hardly."

Lucius snorted and threw back his long hair. "I don't want your pity, Severus. Your stroke of luck astounds me, that's all. Considering the magnitude of what you did during the war, it's hardly fitting or fair."

"Enough about the past, Lucius."

"Oh, yes, you would certainly like that, wouldn't you, Severus?"

"I think you're more damaged than you realize."

Lucius gripped the arms of his chair and bared his teeth. "_What?_"

"I think you need help," Severus pressed, ignoring the heat rising in Lucius's cheeks that had nothing to do with the fireplace. "The wizarding wars have turned you into a most unnatural and dangerous human being. I fear for your family, Lucius. They shouldn't be allowed anywhere near you. Not until you've regained your sanity, at the very least."

Harry was stunned by Severus's words as well as by the calmness he exuded. There was no gentleness, which would not have been expected, but he did not appear to be egging the former Death Eater on either—or, at least, not _purposely_ so. There was a genuineness to his words of caution, like a hand reaching out to catch someone before they fell.

Lucius, however, would not hear of it. He sprang out of his chair with his fists trembling at his sides. The deadly stare he shot Severus was enough to make the Aurors raise their wands higher, ready to strike.

"_You!_" Lucius hissed unnaturally.

"This isn't the friend I once knew; not this new wizard who kidnaps and tortures children and kills innocent people simply because they're not purebloods or happen to share anti-pureblood sentiments. You've let Avery and Mulciber poison your mind."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Lucius," Severus said, raising his free hand as a cautionary measure, "I mean you no disrespect."

"_Disrespect?_ You filthy, lousy, goddamn traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor, Lucius," Severus snarled in a cold, unforgiving tone. "I did what I believed to be the right thing, and I stand by those decisions. You need to stand down."

"NO!"

"Lucius, it's useless. The Ministry knows everything. You're to be arrested and taken to Azkaban prison to await a proper trial."

"Then what the bloody hell are_ you_ doing here?" he challenged, his fingers tingling for a split second.

Severus recognized the slight gesture, understanding the sensation all too well. The wand was beckoning to its master...

"To ensure that you comply."

"_RUBBISH!_ I know what you're here for! So take it! Take your revenge! I dare you!"

"Don't test me, Lucius," Severus replied, his raven eyes shimmering dangerously for a fleeting second before it passed. "Now, where are Avery and Mulciber?"

"To hell with you! You should be the one rotting in prison! _YOU!_ You son of a bitch!"

The movement was quick, precise, exactly as Severus predicated. Lucius grabbed his wand from his coat pocket and aimed it at Severus—the man who had ruined all his plans, hopes, and dreams for the future. Whatever emotions that lay in his eyes previously had vanished, sucked from their depths as if by a vacuum. The only expression that remained was one of the utmost hatred.

"Lucius, no!" Harry started, but it was too late.

The once prominent Malfoy aimed a hex at Severus that his dark adversary blocked with ease. He made no effort to return his former friend's call for a duel, so Lucius tried again. Then a third time. And then a fourth. Harry motioned his younger colleagues not to react, knowing that this was one war Severus intended to handle himself.

Growing increasingly disgruntled by Severus's passive aggression, Lucius cried loudly and hurled the Cruciatus Curse but, this time, Severus was sufficiently prepared, unlike the last several times before. He blocked it with a flick of his wrist and stared Lucius down, daring him to continue with his pointless rampage. Lucius became exacerbated, beyond reasonable comprehension, his emotions getting the better of him, but he no longer cared.

"FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD! FIGHT BACK!"

"I told you, Lucius," Severus hissed much louder and less collectedly than before, "_don't push me!_"

"YOU ARE A COWARD! Can't fight back, can you? You never could! _YOU WEAK BASTARD!_"

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO WHIMPERED AND COWERED BEFORE THE DARK LORD LIKE A PATHETIC, OVERGROWN CHILD!"

Severus knew he should not have said it, but the reaction from Lucius was too delightful not to savor. The blonde man threw back his arm in a rage, and Severus reacted. He ordered Harry and the others to get out of the way just as the Killing Curse escaped Lucius's lips. A jet of green light flew across the room, narrowly missing Severus by inches. He, Harry, and the Aurors hit the floor, but then Severus let out a ferocious growl and aimed his wand back at Lucius, whose reaction was not fast enough.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Lucius's wand was instantly taken from him and flew across the room to its new master, who grabbed it swiftly and kept his own directed at its target. He licked his lips, an unnerving sight to his victim, who drew back and displayed his fears at last.

"Nuh uh uh!" came a sinister cackle from behind that made the professor startle.

Just as Severus turned around, two of the Aurors cast simultaneous spells to disarm the intruder. It was a split second, but Severus saw two dark, cloaked figures emerge from the shadows just off of the stairs, like vampires ready to snatch their victims. _Avery and Mulciber_.

They both looked even thinner than when Severus had last seen them. No doubt the stress of their escape and being on the run for so long was starting to wear the middle-aged Death Eaters haggard.

Mulciber easily stopped the spells that were cast, but the three Aurors were professionals and not about to give up the fight. A few additional spells were cast, leaving the two wizards too indisposed to, for the time being, take on the one wizard they really wanted to harm.

"SEVERUS, LOOK OUT!"

Severus's eyes darted to Harry's, which were round and enlarged as he pointed his wand directly at him. "_Potter!_" he cried, aggravated beyond measure that the man had his wand aimed at the wrong target.

"_Reducto!_"

Severus was thrashed sideways but managed to maintain his balance. He saw Lucius's body, which had been advancing towards him, slam against the wall, hitting it quite hard. The wall cracked behind the spot where he hit, and he slunk to the floor unconscious. The blow was so sudden and hard, however, that Severus was not entirely sure if Lucius was alive, but there was no time to think on that.

Harry quickly stepped forward to aid his colleagues, but Avery sent two of them spiraling backwards. They had been stunned in the chest and struggled to catch their breath, finding it difficult to rise. Harry and the third Auror squared off against Mulciber, but Avery had already broken free and made a lunge for Severus, who was mindful that the most Unforgivable Curse of the three about to be cast on him, well before it came from Avery's mouth.

Without uttering a word, Severus flicked his wand and cast _Castreo_ on Avery, who suddenly called out and doubled over in pain, having received a decisive blow to the groin. Then, with another furious whip of his wand, Severus sent the Death Eater into fits of shrieking. The man tore at his face because of the _Condolesco_ spell Severus cast, which caused unbearable pangs inside the man's head.

Harry and the younger Auror had managed to bind Mulciber with ropes, and the wizard thrashed about wildly, cursing them both with a disturbing, almost maddening look in his eyes. Harry glanced over at Severus, not entirely sure what he was doing since the powerful wizard was not conjuring anything aloud. Witnessing the pain in Avery's face, however, startled Harry enough. He was unsure whether to step in or not, no longer certain if Severus's emotions were under control.

"You won't kill me that easily, Avery!" Severus declared, walking closer to his target, who was now curled up against the wall with his hands over his head, shielding his gaunt face from view. "And you won't hide from me either!"

Severus made a quick, violent jerk of his arm and Avery let out a defiant scream of agony that shook the room. One of the Aurors who had fallen scurried forward, but Harry put a hand out to stop him. Instead, he watched with admitted fascination but also in a stunned sort of trance as the bloody effects of _Sectumsempra_ became visible all over Avery's exposed, pale skin.

The Death Eater breathed loudly and stared up at his adversary, at first with a sense of dread but then with an inner rage that penetrated its way to the surface. Despite the blood oozing from his body, damaging his already soiled garments, Avery bared his stained teeth again, instigating Severus as only he knew how.

"You sorry, pathetic louse!" he exclaimed, causing Severus to snarl like an animal. "YOU MUDBLOOD LOVER! _BLOODY TRAITOR!_"

Severus whisked his arm again and a bolt of lightning issued from his wand. It shot directly at Avery and he proceeded to convulse uncontrollably. Severus did it a second time, and, when the spell was through, Avery collapsed to the floor, visibly distraught.

"Traitor!" he spat again, but much more feebly this time.

"WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTERS!" Severus cried like a roar of thunder, shooting the lightning at Avery again. "WHAT YOU DID TO MY LILY! _I'LL KILL YOU!_"

Severus hit him yet another time with the _Magna Tonitrus_ spell, and the electric currents that shot through Avery's body made his airway constrict and heart beat faster than it ever had before. He gasped for oxygen while Severus hovered over him, glaring down with a resolve that he had never displayed in his life; a dangerous expression that only these Death Eaters—these one-time friends of his—could bring to the surface.

As Severus threw back his arm in dramatic flair, Harry sprung forward at last. He had a peculiar insight about what Severus was about to do and was determined to stop him before he made a grave, terrible mistake, one that would send him straight to Azkaban prison, the single place Severus had only just narrowly avoided.

"_AVADA—_" Severus screamed, but Harry seized him by the arm and pulled hard, causing Severus to lose his concentration.

"NO! No, sir! DON'T! _STOP!_"

Before the Unforgivable Curse was cast, Severus abruptly came to his senses, slowly drawing out of his rage. He locked eyes with the fierce green ones that ogled him, half-startled, half-afraid. He blinked several times and stumbled backwards, lowering his wand and gripping the wall for balance to keep from crumbling to the floor.

"Seize him! And Mr. Malfoy, too!" Harry commanded the two free Aurors, who did as instructed.

Avery let out soft wails of pain as one of the Ministry officials levitated him to his feet and bound him with magical handcuffs. Mulciber was treated likewise. Severus hung back, watching in shadow as Harry ordered his colleagues to remove the Death Eaters from the premises and escort them to Azkaban. Avery and Mulciber protested the entire way to the door, shouting curses at Harry, but mainly at Severus. Lucius remained unconscious and unaware of what lay in store for him.

When their heated voices faded away and Harry and Severus were alone, Harry turned to him only to find Severus still holding steadfast to the wall. His dark eyes were listless, his breathing strained. He seemed to be in some kind of shock, overcome by the rage he had just displayed and used on Avery.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Harry pressed quietly, reaching out to grab his shoulder.

To his surprise, there was no disgust or discomfort at being touched. Perhaps Severus was finally used to and accepting of Harry's small gestures of kindness, but it was something the Chosen One mused to himself alone.

"I..."

When Severus peered down at the floor, a look of shame mounting his brow, Harry spoke up, breaking the stifled air, "I understand, sir."

It was only a few words, but there was an unwritten acceptance behind them that spoke to Severus's tainted soul. His eyes met Harry's again and they stared at each other for some time. Then he let out a prolonged sigh and startled Harry by throwing his white hand over his eyes, as if to mask his disgrace, and continued to breathe heavily.

"Severus?" Harry urged, inching closer in alarm. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he grumbled a little more irritably, sounding much more like his old self. He dropped his hand. "I... I don't know what came over me."

"You wanted to help Lucius?"

Severus made eye contact without reaction. "No."

Harry's brow wrinkled. "Then what was that about?"

"You know, Potter..."

_Of course he knew_. Harry quickly shook his head and cracked a small smile.

"Sir, really, it's all right. It happens to the best of us. There's no need for—"

"Potter," Severus heaved softly, resonance of a miserable soul on the verge of breaking seeping through his tough voice, "you stopped me from making a serious blunder that would have cost me—and my family—_dearly_. Thank you..."

"You're thanking me for not letting you kill the men who kidnapped, tormented, and abused your girls?" Harry shook his dark locks again and gave Severus a rather somber regard this time. "Severus, even_ I_ know what it's like to want revenge; to want to hurt those who've harmed the people I love. Believe it or not, I know how that feels _to want to kill someone_."

Severus stared at his former student without blinking, not entirely sure of what to say to such remarks, but then, perhaps, there was nothing that needed to be uttered. A mutual understanding passed between the two men, and it was evidently enough to satisfy both.

Harry removed his hand from the professor's shoulder. Severus straightened and adjusted his frock coat, morphing back into his normal, rigid disposition as if nothing had happened. It was almost amusing to Harry, but he kept such humor under wraps.

"C'mon, sir," he encouraged with a genuine smile, "I believe you have a little one at Hogwarts who's anxiously awaiting your return. And, truthfully, I would love to see her, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	56. Markings and Destinies

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS shippers! This is very much an "examining the past" chapter (cue: brooding) but I think it important to illustrate. Me thinks our Potions Master is _finally_ making some strides in opening up to his children... :)  
><strong>

**I'll reserve my notes for the end. There are two flashbacks in this chapter and their placement may seem - off - but it's not, I promise. **

**Only two chapters and an additional treat left! _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56: Markings and Destinies<strong>

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jeannie?"

"Lemme see?"

She scooted closer on her side and tugged at Severus's left arm, hidden beneath the pile of blankets. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your banding, Daddy? Please?"

"Banding?"

"I think she means _branding_, sweetheart," Hermione stated with a smirk, knowing full-well that Severus garnered what their little girl meant, only he was avoiding showing her what she so wanted to see.

Severus's upper body twisted beneath the covers. Jeannie noted her father's subtle shift and gave a pout. She pulled harder on his arm, laying her head of thick, black curls firmly against his pillow, her round face inches from his.

"I want to see, Daddy. _Please?_"

Severus turned to Hermione for guidance, half-wishing now that he had not so easily succumbed to Jeannie's will. She had begged to sleep in the dungeons with them tonight and Severus had willingly obliged. After the nerve-wracking trial that nearly sent him to Azkaban, the subsequent arrests of Lucius, Avery and Mulciber, and an exhaustively busy day spent back at Hogwarts enjoying the good news in the company of his family, Severus was content to grant Jeannie her wish to sleep in her parents' bed this evening.

Hermione was less enthusiastic but understood Severus's desire to have the little one near. It was the first time in months that the toddler had her father's undivided attention, and Severus was happy to indulge her; except on this matter.

"Jeannie, it's just an unsightly mark."

"_Please?_" she begged.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because!"

Hermione ran her fingers through the back of Jeannie's lush waves that were spread out over Severus's pillow. "Is it because of Scorpius, sweetie?" she inquired softly. "What he mentioned to you and your sisters about the Death Eaters?"

She turned to her mother and nodded, then looked back at Severus, waiting. He was not about to give in so readily though, no matter what he had promised his older children.

_She's too young..._

"What were you told, Jeannie?" he asked apprehensively in his deep rumble.

"That Death Eaters have a scary mark. Like yours, Daddy, only you hide it all the time. Lemme see!"

She let out a grunt as she pulled on Severus's arm, attempting to bring it up and over the covers to inspect the mark, but she was too delicate and tiny to make much of an impact. Severus let out a prolonged sigh and cautiously removed his arm from underneath the sheets, never removing his gaze from the small, demanding prodigy that was sharing his pillow. He pulled up his black sleeve and spread out his arm before Jeannie, watching intently as she scrutinized the Dark Mark with those mysterious, peculiar eyes of hers. They glistened from the light flickering from the fireplace, hinting at something all-knowing that Severus and Hermione had never been able to account for.

Jeannie ran her little fingers over the faded skull and tongue that twisted into the head of a serpent, her light touch brushing against Severus's skin consciously, thoughtfully. There was no troublesome reaction except mere curiosity on her part.

Severus, however, held his breath. He loathed the Dark Mark almost as badly as he detested himself at times. It was a seal of shame he could never smear away, at least, not without gorging out his flesh. And magic was simply too tedious to the professor's way of thinking. The mark of the Dark Lord was _there_, ever present, and no amount of enchantments could hide what he and so many others already knew: _Severus Snape was once a Death Eater_. No point in disputing the matter by trying to hide the past.

Hermione had been hell-bent against Severus concealing it. He knew she despised the Dark Mark, too, but, oddly enough, it did not plague her the way it did him. She considered it a part of Severus, a bleak spot in the past of the man that she had grown to love; she felt no reservations or disgust about its presence. It still shocked him that Hermione never flinched whenever she caught sight of it, such as now, in the comforts of their warm bed. As far as Severus was concerned, if anyone warranted an unpleasant reaction to such a ghastly tattoo, it was Hermione, the beautiful, fiercely intelligent Muggle-born witch who deserved the same treatment and respect as any other in the wizarding world.

"Daddy?" Jeannie's sweet voice spoke to him after a time, bringing him out of his somber reflections.

"Yes?"

"Did it hurt?"

Severus moved his head, drawing back to focus on his daughter more clearly. There was no judgment written on her innocent, doll-like face. She simply stared at him with a deepened regard, his reaction reflected in her dark eyes as they bore into his.

"A little."

"You don't like it," she whispered decidedly.

"No, I do not..."

"Why?"

Severus drew in a slow, calculated breath before lazily shutting his eyes. "It's complicated, Jeannie."

She would not comply with such a vague response. "Why?" she demanded again.

"Because it just is."

"_Why?_"

"Jeannie," Hermione murmured close to her ear, giving her shoulder a squeeze, "that's enough now."

Jeannie, however, stared at Severus with increased curiosity, watching him swallow noiselessly and stir a little beneath the emerald blankets that kept them from catching cold. She continued to trace the Dark Mark with her fingers. The image did not frighten her as it probably should have. It was dull and faded, yet mystical and fascinating in some strange, unnatural sense.

"It's not so bad, Daddy," she said after a pause, her voice filled with peculiar empathy, and Severus slowly opened his eyes to look upon the diminutive features of his child that were turned away from him, reminiscent of the most delicate, exquisite porcelain as she peered down at the ugly image on his skin. The picture before him did not make much sense. The Dark Mark was ghastly, and _she_ so precious, so divine...

"You think so, little one?" he mused. She had no idea of the gravity of what she was saying and yet, she spoke with such determination that it took him by surprise.

"Yes."

Jeannie turned her head towards him, a soft, unspoken awareness in her large irises that caused Severus to draw in a sharp breath. The small tot had an unfailing knack for causing such moments. She positioned herself underneath his arm and curled up into a ball against his chest, burying her face at his neck.

"What makes you say that?" Severus pressed her quietly.

He felt Jeannie's skin graze the snake bites and froze, almost pulling away, but Jeannie whispered to him again with a contented sigh, "Because it doesn't matter. You're _good_, Daddy."

Hermione, who was observing them contemplatively, reached out to take Severus's hand. Her touch brought an instant remedy, a soothing comfort Severus could not explain. He gazed back at her in silence, allowing the sincerity of Jeannie's words to fill the atmosphere. He hardly knew what to say.

"Am I, pumpkin?" he questioned, hushed, leaning his chin against her forehead. His nose took in her wonderful scent; that natural, delicate perfume that only a child can carry.

"Yes..."

Her words were becoming sluggish, and Severus knew without inspection that the child was drifting off to sleep against his inviting warmth and security. "And what makes you think so?'

"_Because..._"

"There's a dark history that accompanies a mark like this, Jeannie."

"I don't care," she mumbled, yawned, and buried herself deeper against him, her tiny fingers unconsciously tracing the snake bites that nearly took his life. "I know you, Daddy... _I know..._"

"Do you?"

"Mmmhmm..."

Severus deepened his repose against the pillow they shared and kissed her brow ever so gently, not wanting to startle her as she continued to sink further into a dream world. She tugged lightly at his flannel shirt as her breathing leveled out.

"And how do you know, pumpkin?"

"I...know these things...Daddy..." she asserted with a wisdom wizards more than half her age could not match. "I've always known... _You're...good..._"

Within seconds, Jeannie was fast asleep, snuggled up beside her father for protection. He barely stirred next to her but his eyes surveyed Hermione, who had her head resting on her hand and the trace of a loving smile etched across her mouth. She seemed quite at peace, happier than he had seen her in months, and did not need to illustrate her regard but did so anyhow.

Hermione took his exposed hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly, pecking his knuckles and the top of his hand several times. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation that his soft skin brought to her taste buds. When she felt his index finger brush her upper lip, she opened her eyes.

"Must you go?" he questioned, a yearning echoing across the divide that their youngest posed between them.

Hermione pressed his hand with a sigh. "I'm afraid so... I can't put off going back to work anymore, especially now that you're on the mend. And not going to prison."

Severus growled playfully, and Hermione giggled back. When the exchange passed, Severus frowned again, his demeanor turning quite serious.

"I wish you could stay..."

There was sadness and an ache to his response that tugged at Hermione's chest, and she could not help but stare back with equal melancholy. She kissed his hand again, this time in earnest.

"Me, too, love, but Hogwarts' rules—"

"To hell with their rules!" Severus barked, louder than he had meant to. "I'm not even a professor here anymore!"

Hermione offered him a most sympathetic, endearing look. "You will teach again, dear. I want you to write me as soon as your meeting is over, all right?"

"Very well."

"I'm serious, Severus!"

"I know you are."

"And I'm glad McGonagall's accompanying you."

"As am I. Perhaps I'll have a fighting chance."

"You _do_, love." She lugged his hand to her pillow and rested it against her cheek, her chestnut curls weaving in and out of his fingers. "I wish I could be there..."

"I know you do," he replied, trying to sound reassuring, but, in truth, he was more desperate to have her there than he dared admit. Hermione instilled a calmness in him that was barely tangible when she was not around.

"Don't hold back," he heard her whisper encouragingly.

His long, raven eyelashes fluttered as he attempted to focus on her words instead of her beautifully poised reflection. She was smiling again, luring him in with those attractive lips.

"I won't."

"I'm speaking of the girls. You promised them, Severus. Don't regress. They'll have questions, and you must answer to them."

Severus instinctively brushed his lips against the top of Jeannie's head as she slept soundlessly, exhaustion from the day washing over him abruptly and without warning. "I know, Hermione," he replied softly. "I'm just apprehensive is all."

"I know you are, but you needn't be. Our daughters have already proven to you that they are more patient, forgiving, and understanding than you've ever given them credit for."

"Indeed, yes, they are."

"You have nothing to fear, Severus."

"I..." he started but was interrupted by a yawn he could not stifle. "Yes, but that's because of _you_, my dear."

"Oh, rubbish. People think much more highly of you than you regard yourself, Severus. The girls do, too."

"Indeed..." Severus's eyelids grew heavy, his speech slurring. "I'm most grateful..."

Hermione sensed that he wanted to relay something else to her—perhaps about the trial, the wonderful day they had spent together as a family, or the future that now seemed open to them at long last—but instead he closed his eyes, choosing to join Jeannie in a dream-filled slumber.

Hermione did not push him to speak to her again. She had insisted on a Sleeping Draught since Severus's insomnia had been one of the few remaining unfortunate matters that Cosworth could not improve, and it did not take long for Hermione to be reassured that its effects were working; at least, for the time being. Severus's gentle snoring soon told Hermione he had fallen asleep.

Hermione carefully moved herself underneath his limp arm, just as Jeannie had, and encased hers around that of her daughter and her husband. The dungeon was frigid, but the bed she shared tonight with Severus and their youngest was cozy and warm. She would miss this exceedingly come the end of the week. Life would return to normal at last, or until Severus's meeting with the Board of Governors. If he did, in fact, get his position back, then life would truly go on without any hint of interruptions, and Hermione could hardly believe it.

Unlike so many nights before, Hermione was no longer afraid to close her eyes. The reoccurring nightmare she had long had of Severus on the brink of death in the Shrieking Shack nearly twenty years ago would not plague her mind now. The venom was gone, Severus was as well as could be expected for what his body had been through and, most importantly, was not going anywhere. _Not yet_.

Hermione shut her eyes and was eventually lulled to sleep by Jeannie's gentle breaths and Severus's soft, even snores. They were all rather welcoming, relaxing noises she had not been privy to in a long time, bringing with them a sense of peace at last.

* * *

><p><em>"Severus..." said a soft, eerie voice, its owner emerging from a gloom-infested corner of what appeared to be some kind of rundown shack.<em>

_"My Lord," Severus replied with a quick bow of his head before he stood up straighter—if that were possible—his arms laced behind his back._

_"I trust Draco is preparing himself for the task ahead?"_

_It was not a question. Surina and Hailey, who were watching the memory unfold, could gather that much without knowing this terrifying, almost inhuman being at all. Their hearts raced at the wizard's close proximity to their father. He was as white as a ghost and very unnatural-looking, with only small slits for eyes and a nose, and yet, Severus seemed unafraid and hardly bothered by the alarming sight that stood in front of him._

_The Dark Lord circled Severus slowly, deliberately, in his long, dark robes that glided airily along the uneven floorboards. A snake—Nagini—slithered at his side, every so often raising its head to stare up at Severus. It may have been a mere reptile, but there was a disturbing curiosity on the snake's profile that told the girls it did not seem to trust their father very much; or perhaps that was just their heightened imagination from watching and knowing what the eventual outcome for their father would be._

_"The boy is preparing well enough, my Lord."_

_"Well enough?" Lord Voldemort hissed, not at all happy with this news._

_Severus, however, did not cower or flinch at the rise in his master's voice, unlike how so many others did in the man's presence. "I continue to question his ability to carry out this task, my Lord, but I have confidence that, when the moment arrives, he may prove us all wrong."_

_"He must go through with the plan, Severus. There will be no mercy for the Malfoy family if he doesn't..."_

_"I assure you, my Lord, if Draco is incapable of killing Professor Dumbledore, I will handle the matter myself."_

_"I trust you will, Severus. Dumbledore must be dealt with. And soon."_

_The finality in the Dark Lord's words made Surina and Hailey shudder, but it was their father's own remarks—his declaration of murder as if he were merely ordering a tea and crumpet to go—that were even more bone-chilling than Lord Voldemort's. They were not at all recognizable._

_"He will be dealt with," Severus asserted with the utmost composure, "and he will have no idea of what he's in for."_

_"Yes..." Lord Voldemort hissed, lacing his fingers together with an evil smile lining his thin mouth. "You will perform the deed if the need arises?"_

_"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied without hesitation, not at all sounding like the father his girls knew and adored. "I will kill Albus Dumbledore if I must. I will not fail you."_

The memory suddenly lapsed and morphed into something else entirely. Hailey was privately grateful. She could hardly stomach looking upon Lord Voldemort anymore, who resembled more of a creature than a man.

_Severus was standing in front of a Hogwarts statue, and he was not alone. "Miss Granger, would you desist?" he snarled at the young girl who had tried to seize his arm._

_Severus made an elegant wave to prevent her from touching him and strolled on ahead. She would not give up so easily though and scampered after him, her caramel irises staring up at him imploringly when she reached his side again. She was quite lovely looking, growing into someone not of whom she once was, like a flower just on the verge of blossoming in full._

_Surina and Hailey recognized her immediately; their mother. They admired her youthful glow and her chestnut curls that were less knotty than Hailey's, but which still showed evident signs of being groomed and prepped, and purposely so. Was it for their father, the brooding figure in the black, frock coat and billowing robes, who was trying to get away? Or was Hermione simply becoming more attentive to her appearance now that she was a consciously aware seventeen-year-old, going on eighteen?_

_"Oh, so it's 'Miss Granger' now, is it?" the sixth year exclaimed heatedly as she attempted to keep pace with the dark wizard, who plunged down another dingy corridor at full speed in an obvious attempt to lose her. Did he even know where he was going?_

_The girls were not sure where their parents or, rather, their_ future parents _were headed, but the memory allowed them to follow without the struggle that Hermione was having in keeping up with Severus. They knew why he was avoiding her, but the young Hermione in this memory did not._

_"That was a mistake!" Severus spat as they rounded a corner. "It was highly inappropriate and I renounce it!"_

_"What?"_

_"I should never have called you by your first name, Miss Granger, and I will abstain from doing so in the future."_

_"You would," she grumbled rather painfully and turned away from him, instead, staring straight ahead but refusing to fall back._

_Severus glanced sideways at her, his pallid face softening only momentarily at observing the injury he had caused, but Hermione took no notice of it. She was far too hurt, her emotional reaction made visible by her reddened cheeks and pursed lips._

_Severus sighed and abruptly quit walking, causing Hermione to stumble forward. She had been practically tripping over herself to keep up with him, and his sudden stop threw her off balance. She clutched the two thick books she was carrying to her chest and glared up at him, waiting._

_"It's not suitable for me to address you in such a way, Miss Granger. You should be well aware of that."_

_"But I thought..."_

_"What?" Severus growled, scrunching his pointed nose most unpleasantly._

_"I thought we were_ friends_."_

_Her voice lingered on the last word, a mixture of awe and yearning decipherable in its careful phrasing. Hermione ceased looking him in the eyes anymore and, instead, turned her gaze to the stone floor._

_Severus's glower subsided, but only a little. "Miss Granger, I am your professor. I cannot be your friend."_

_"What?" she breathed, her eyes meeting his again despite her intentions not to look. Another wounded expression surfaced. "That's not..."_

_"What, Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione pouted, her lower lip starting to quiver. "That's not what you said before..."_

_"I shouldn't have said it."_

_"How can you..."_

_Her question drifted away with the night air, leaving her mouth hanging open. In the heat of the moment, Severus grew impatient and rounded on her quickly._

_"How can I what? Spit it out, Miss Granger! You're testing my patience!"_

_"Oh, never mind!"_

_"Indeed!"_

_Hermione huffed and stomped her foot on the floor. Severus placed his hands behind his back as he stared down at her with clear indignation and an unnerving calmness._

_"Acting like a child will get you nowhere in life, Miss Granger. I suggest you use words to formulate your thoughts rather than reverting to temper tantrums like those of a five-year-old. It's unbecoming."_

_Hermione's cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red. "You...!" she started, her voice now trembling, along with her lower lip._

_"Your gift of vocabulary, Miss Granger, continues to astound me. Are you quite through?"_

_"You - You are_ despicable_!"_

_"How illuminating," Severus drawled, showcasing his trademark scowl._

_"I don't know why I ever trusted you! You're an arrogant, bitter, deceitful man! And you think of no one but yourself!"_

_Severus let out a deep sigh, and Surina and Hailey's shoulders inadvertently tensed. Their mother had no idea of the gravity of what she was accusing him of._

'Thinking of no one but himself,'Hailey reflected with a trickle of anger, even though she knew Hermione was ignorant of what she did not know. 'Dad, just tell her!' But she was, again, disappointed by her father's response.

_"In that case, you will have to excuse me. I have more important things to do than stand here and listen to you stammer on about how horrid I am. Goodnight, Miss Granger."_

_"_It's Hermione_!" she snapped, her eyebrows coming together as she fought back tears._

_"I already told you, Miss Grang—"_

_"Why are you doing this? What have I done?"_

_Severus stepped back and ran his long fingers through his midnight tresses. He seemed to be growing increasingly distempered and exasperated with Hermione, but for no apparent reason._

_Their children watching the scene develop, however, understood the puzzling behavior. They had seen several memories that preceded this one and were privy to information that their young mother, at this time, was not. Both felt more than a little sorry for her._

_Hailey especially hated watching her father repeatedly struggle to maintain his secrecy and, in the process, push their mother away—especially since she was his only confidant at all and had done nothing to deserve such ill-treatment. He really did hate showing emotion or sharing his feelings with others and found it difficult to open up to anyone, even back then. It was disheartening for Hailey to witness, realizing that Severus had not had anyone to turn to with so much pressing down on him. In actuality, he had Hermione and yet, would not disclose much of anything to her._

_"You haven't done anything," Severus started to explain with a heavy sigh before Hermione interrupted him._

_"Then what's changed in the past twenty-four hours?"_

_"I - I can't—"_

_"You can't tell me, right?"_

_It was a challenge marked by an underlying desire to help. Severus, however, growled excitedly, frustrated with her prodding._

_"Why don't you go back to that block-headed buffoon you're so enraptured with, Mr. Weasley, and leave me be? Your constant barraging and need to disrupt my life have grown beyond tiresome, Miss Granger! ENOUGH!"_

_Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"_

_"Are you incapable of understanding?"_

_"No, Sev—" she quickly stopped and corrected herself, "_Sir_!"_

_"Very well, then!"_

_He started to walk away from her, though there was a flash of guilt written on his exhausted visage as he left. Surina sensed that Severus knew he was hurting Hermione, and it obviously pained him to do so, but she had not seen this swift reflection. It was gone as quickly as it had come._

_"Professor, please!" Hermione begged him, sounding desperate and not at all in control anymore. "I - I just want to help you! Please, don't walk away from me..."_

_Severus hesitantly turned around, his cloak sweeping the floor along with his stride. He surveyed her face with his narrowed, spiritless black eyes. After a long pause, he finally addressed her, and, when he did, his voice was low and barely above a whisper, even though no one was around to overhear._

_"You cannot help me, Miss Granger... Go away."_

_"But—"_

_"It's late, and if you don't return to your dormitory immediately, Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris will find you soon enough. I will not weasel you out of a detention should you get yourself caught. Now go."_

_"Please!" Hermione insisted, stepping forward even though she knew it was probably futile. "I know something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes. You can't fool me. What is it?" When Severus continued to stare at her silently, she took another careful step towards him, almost afraid he would Disapparate on her if she came any closer. "You can tell me, Severus..."_

_This time, there was no flash of anger or scolding for addressing him so inappropriately. His shoulders stiffened, but it was the only part of him that reacted. Hermione waited for Severus to respond, but, to her dismay, he said nothing, only gave that penetrating gaze that he so often projected when he was staring straight through someone to their very soul._

_"It's_ him_, isn't it?" she pressed, half-reaching out to the dark man before thinking better of it. "What do you know, Severus? What does Lord Voldemort want of you now? Has it anything to do with Harry? Is he in danger?"_

_"Miss Gran—"_

_"_Hermione_," she repeated, this time with calmness. Before he could say something snide, she added hastily, "No one's here. It's only you and I. Why can't you call me that when it's just us? I_ am _your friend, sir. I don't care what you say..."_

_"I don't wish for yours or anyone's company," Severus grumbled, giving her a cold look that made her shiver. The unhappiness in his voice, however, betrayed his words. "Leave me alone."_

_"Severus..." Hermione called after him, but the professor pushed on and disappeared into the shadows at the end of the hallway, leaving Hermione confused, pained, and very much alone._

_Severus flew down the spiral staircase to the dungeons and entered his office, which did not appear all that different from its current state, except that Severus's collection of jars was less than the amount he held now. He had a different, much more worn desk, too, and there were no moving pictures of Hermione or the children hanging on the walls. In fact, there were no pictures from the wizard's private life at all, a realization that deeply saddened Surina and Hailey. Life before their mother, or any of them for that matter, must have been extremely lonely, indeed._

_Severus collapsed into his leather chair and rubbed at his temples, heaving a burdensome sigh as he did so. Something was weighing on him; something terrible and disturbing that he evidently could not shake. He whisked his wand in a circle and an image conjured into the air before them, though it was meant for the professor's eyes only._

_The vivid picture that formed showed him binding hands with someone, a handsome woman with long blonde hair. She was beautiful, but her eyes were forlorn and crushed. Tears were pouring down her face._

'Mrs. Malfoy_,' Surina recognized._

_It had been ages since she saw Scorpius's grandmother. In the years that passed since the war, Narcissa Malfoy had become more and more of a recluse, hardly speaking to anyone anymore, including Surina's father._

_Someone else was present though. A disheveled, frightening-looking woman with black, lumpy hair that Hailey thought resembled that of a skunk's tail. Her presence made the girl uneasy. There was something maddening and unsightly about her that the young Gryffindor in particular could not put her finger on._

_A ripple of bright light twisted around Severus and Narcissa's arms as they gripped each other tight. It was some sort of binding spell that the second witch had cast. Whatever was taking place, it was a serious matter._

_"I promised," Severus murmured to himself, staring at the image with melanocholy. He suddenly brought a hand to his head and closed his eyes. "I can't do this..." he sighed resignedly, sounding and looking beyond fatigued._

_After a long moment, he flicked his wrist and the image reverted back into his wand. He leaned against his chair and stared lazily at the unlit fireplace. With another swift wave of his wand, bursts of flame brought the space much desired light and warmth._

_"Hermione Granger," he whispered aloud. This time, there was a twinge of tenderness and delicacy in how he spoke her name. "What will you think of me, my friend, when this is over?"_

_It was a rhetorical question, not meant for anyone's ears, but the gravity of it fell upon the room and lingered, unwelcome. Surina and Hailey understood their father's question. He was talking about Professor Dumbledore—then Headmaster—whom Severus had agreed to terminate at both wizards' commands: Lord Voldemort's and Dumbledore himself. Neither daughter wanted to weigh in on such an unsettling predicament and felt relatively relieved that they did not have to, for the memory faded to black and they were whisked out of their father's Pensieve by a tremendous pull._

"Dad," Surina said first, spotting Severus behind his desk, right where he had been when they had entered the memories, "you should have told Mum..."

Severus stared at his handsome lookalike for a long time before answering, "No, dear, I shouldn't have. I stand by my decision not to involve her in that mess."

"_Why?_" asked Hailey, waltzing over to take a seat on the opposite side of his work area.

"Your mother was young, not much older than either of you. At the time, she wouldn't have understood my decision, or why it had to be done. I confess that many times I hardly understood it myself."

"But she went on to believe that you were a murderer! That you were one of _them!_" Surina insisted with deep feeling, her face turning cross and upset in a flash. "Just like everyone else! If you had just told her, Dad, she wouldn't have misjudged you! She could have been there for you... She could have helped..."

"Perhaps," Severus offered with a kind and patient regard, "but the secrecy of my allegiance had to be safely kept. I trusted no one-—including your mother. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take. And she didn't entirely misjudge me, my dear. A part of her retained hope that I wasn't what everyone believed me to be. That's a remarkably rare quality your mother possesses..."

Hailey anxiously leaned forward in her chair. "So, when_ did_ you trust Mum? When did she find out the truth?"

Severus's eyes darted to his cabinet of memories. Without saying a word, Hailey knew where she might find the answer to her questions. She started to rise, but Severus's commanding voice stopped her.

"I believe you two have seen enough tonight. It's getting late."

"Oh, Dad, _please?_" Hailey begged as Surina additionally groaned in defiance. "Just one more?"

Severus growled, but it was of a soft and gentle nature that did not frighten either of them. "You've made that request repeatedly, dear, and the answer is _no_."

Surina turned to her younger sibling and sighed, defeated, but Hailey gave Severus a sour look, not ready yet to concede. She whipped her head around to remove the memories they had just seen from the Pensieve while Surina moseyed around Severus's desk to say goodnight.

"Dad?" Surina whispered as she drew back from their embrace.

"Yes?"

"The school board meeting..."

"What about it?" Severus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking you should take some of these memories with you; show them everything you did... For Hogwarts."

Severus stared up at Surina with an insightful gaze. "Everything I did was purely for selfish reasons, Surina. Don't mistake my intentions."

Surina shook her long, shimmering tresses. "No, they weren't, Dad. That's bullocks. You loved Uncle Harry's mum, I know, but you also cared about Mum, and Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco, and the security of others. I don't care what you say; it's obvious. The school board should see that with their own eyes."

Surina kept her arms wrapped comfortably around Severus's neck. He leaned back a little to inspect her imposing features that were so much like his own.

"My memories are my own, Surina," he replied, resolute but with equanimity. "People don't always judge others by what they _see_. They deduce and conclude based upon the accumulative breadth of one's character, all that they have said and done; the entire scope of a person's life. Showing them glimpses of what I did versus what they have gathered on their own won't change their minds, because when they look at me, Surina, they see someone else."

"But—"

"It's an exceedingly bright idea, muffin, but I have much to prove, and a mere image or two of my past won't change the minds of those who've thought otherwise for a very, very long time."

Surina's red lips pouted. "You don't sound at all hopeful, Dad. Please don't talk like this."

"I don't mean to sound hopeless, sweetheart," Severus replied with an inherent gentleness, a rarity very few saw, "because I do_ not_ feel hopeless."

"Really? You promise?"

"I promise."

Surina leaped forward in earnest to hug him again, this time with much more urgency than before. Severus accepted her token of affection with silent appreciation and was rather saddened when she withdrew her arms at last, a warm smile radiating her cheeks as she took her leave.

Hailey, however, lingered, standing before Severus's desk with several more phials in her possession. As Severus took them in, he rolled his eyes and grumbled disapprovingly, only there was a hint of a smile at the edges of his mouth that the third Snape caught.

"Hailey—" he started to reprimand her, but she interrupted.

"I'm not tired yet, Dad. _Please?_ Just a few more?"

"So we've progressed from one more memory to six?"

Hailey peered down at the six glass phials in her arms before her eyes met his again, this time exceedingly sheepish. Her cheeks flushed as well, which did not help matters.

"Two?"

"No."

"_Oh, please?_"

"No."

"Fine! One then?"

"Go to bed," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, irritating the youth to no end.

"This is ridiculous! You're so unappreciative of my interest, you know that?"

"Indeed, I wish you had no curious drive at all, my dear."

Hailey's eyes narrowed, illustrating a glare that was eerily reminiscent of Hermione. "I know you don't mean that, Dad."

His subtle smirk was enough to give him away. "_To bed_."

Hailey moaned with great disappointment and scowled at him. "Then _when?_"

"There's always tomorrow, Hailey—"

"But your meeting with the Board of Governors is tomorrow!"

"Then we must wait." When Hailey let out a prolonged sigh, Severus leaned forward in his leather chair and gave her a healthy, broad smile she had not seen in many months. "I'll let you see as much as you'd like, sweetheart. I promised you, remember?"

Hailey's frown slowly turned into a much more upbeat grin and she nodded her shaggy head emphatically, knowing that his words were sincere. She returned to the cabinet to restore the memories without being instructed to do so.

Severus had returned to the owl he was writing to Professor Cosworth when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He peered up to find Hailey at his side, staring down at him with her dark brown eyes that were now enlarged and hinted at some troubling concern.

"I wish I could come..." he heard her whisper delicately.

Severus promptly laid down his quill and eased her into his arm, deeply heartened by her words. "No, you don't," he offered lightly in return. "These matters are quite long and tedious. You'd be bored to tears."

"No, I wouldn't," she insisted with an endearing sort of pout. Before he could reply, she blurted out, "I miss my assistantship, Dad."

Severus's pale face softened at the disappointment in his daughter's eyes. "I know you do, munchkin. You could help Professor Slughorn for the time being? I know he'd greatly appreciate—"

"No," she interjected, shaking her head. "I want _you_ to teach me. You're the best. I should learn from _you_."

The lines on Severus's face drew into a serious frown in an instant, a sight which puzzled her. She had not meant to offend in the least.

"Hailey, I may not teach again, and if I don't, will you quit simply because I'm not around to instruct you?"

"I..."

"You should put all your energy into Potion-making because you want to, Hailey, not to please me or anyone else."

"I - I know—"

"Then I want you to be very honest with me," Severus asserted as he continued to keep an arm woven around her waist. "Do you enjoy Potions?"

"Yes... I do. Very much."

"Is it a subject you feel strongly about? That you take immense pleasure in?"

"Yes, of course, Dad! You know that—"

"Then let that be enough, Hailey. _You should please yourself_. Remember that."

"I... I will."

"Then I suggest you approach Slughorn tomorrow and ask to work underneath his guidance and direction. He was my professor at one time, and he's an exceptional Potion-maker. If Potions is a subject you are interested in, then you could learn a great deal from him, too, dear. He's quite elderly now. I'm sure he would be very appreciative of your assistance."

Hailey let out a weighty, calculated breath before she gave a meek smile. It was enough to satisfy Severus, so he extended his head upward to kiss her cheek. There was a wholesome expression discernible on his face that Hailey could hardly remember seeing—at least, not since the previous summer when her father had been home, in the company of his family, and away from the everyday strains of the workload he took on here. She could see how much better he was doing in the month since he was administered Cosworth's tonics, and it gave her pause. _He was well_, and he was not about to leave her.

"I like seeing you not so stressed, Dad," she confessed quietly before smirking at him. "You're a lot more tolerable when you're not sick and crabby."

Severus let out a low hiss that made Hailey giggle. She reached round to hug him before making her way to his office door. As she grabbed the handle, a thought came to her and she whipped her head around again.

"What if you _do_ get your job back, Dad?" she asked hopefully.

There was an alteration in his eyes that she did not understand, but he still managed a soft smile. "Then there's much to think about..."

Hailey scrunched up her nose. "What do you mean?"

"Never you mind. Off to bed."

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>AN**#2****: _Explanation about the flashbacks..._**

**I told you that the two memories may seem oddly placed and/or not make much sense in the context of _this_ story, but I thought it obviously important to show because..._Unquestionable Love_ will have a prequel. :) I have no idea when the first chapter will be posted as I am in the very early stages (in truth, I haven't written much at all yet but would like to make considerable headway before posting the first chapter), but it _will_ start at the beginning of Severus and Hermione's relationship and progress to a certain point (most likely _before_ either their marriage or the children enter the picture). As such, there will probably be no glimpses of the girls in this prequel, but, I suspect, readers are reading this story because of your love for a certain snarky Potions professor and a fierce know-it-all so that shouldn't be too much of a turn off? Let me know? **

**This is all probability and since I'm only in the working stages right now, I welcome your thoughts! I know the story I want to tell but it's where to properly end it that has me stumped. If you would like to see their wedding, the kids when they're younger, etc. I could do that. Or if it should just be Severus and Hermione, that's fine, too. Either way, I can only hope the interest is there, but you tell me. :)**


	57. Weighing the Pros and Cons

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS readers! Thank you for your feedback on the Prequel. I'm thrilled that many of you are interested. :) It's a relief and exciting for me!  
><strong>

**I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than usual because I would like to finish the story this week. Expect another chapter later in the week and the Epilogue on Sunday. I can't believe we're almost at the end...**

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57: Weighing the Pros and Cons<strong>

_Master Severus Snape,_

_On behalf of the Board of Governors, I hope this letter finds you well. Following the outcome of your recent hearing at the Ministry of Magic, the school board has elected to reinstate you to the position of Potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The board recently convened in response to Draco Malfoy's request to plead your case and to discuss your upcoming meeting with us on the 20th of February. Harry Potter and your wife were additionally present at this meeting to relay valid testimonies on your behalf. After much debate and consideration, it was uniformly decided that we revoke our previous decision to relieve you from said position. In light of the outcome of your hearing, and with much consideration given to the testimonies made on your behalf from Mr. Draco, Mr. Potter, and your wife, we concluded that the decision we have reached is in the best interest of the school and its students._

_We apologize for the unfortunate delay in dispatching this owl to you, but we do hope that you will be pleased with our resolution. No follow-up meeting is required, but please do inform us at your earliest convenience if you intend to re-accept this post. We hope that, as one of the few and finest Potion-makers that Hogwarts has been lucky enough to call its own for over thirty-five years, you will agree to continue on as Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin House._

_The Board of Governors takes great pride in the selection of its instructors just as much as it does its students. The rigorous curriculum that we offer can only be termed 'the best' by those who teach and lead by example. As you know, the welfare of our students is our top priority._

_Your accomplishments and the regard and pride with which you have taught our future generations are immeasurable. We apologize that recent events prevented us from reflecting upon your prior achievements. On behalf of the Board of Governors, I hope that you will remain with us for many years to come._

_Respectfully,_

_Bartholomew Whowood_

_President of the Board of Governors, Order of Merlin, Third Class_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Severus stared at the parchment in his hand for some time, reading over its contents more than once, sniffing or snorting out right at various points. He had been prepared only this morning to go before the Board of Governors and had hardly slept the night before on account of restlessness; however, an owl arrived just as Severus was finally dozing off to sleep in the wee hours of the morning and, with it, changed everything.

Severus knew not what to think as he read it over his morning coffee, which he had taken the liberty of calling upon one of the house-elves to retrieve rather than face the throngs of people in the Great Hall. He still loathed being the center of everyone's relentless gossip and wanted to refrain from putting his daughters under any further scrutiny.

_Indeed, this changes things..._ he reflected as he placed the 'politically correct' letter down on his desk. Did they _really_ want him back? Severus suspected that that was not the case, but he did not care for their opinions either way.

Severus leaned back in his heavy, leather chair and exhaled a deep breath, one he had unknowingly been holding in for some time. He had his position back, a feat the brilliant Potions mastermind was having difficulty processing. How had he come by such luck? All that was yet to be done was to pen a quick response and the post was his again.

Then why was Severus so reluctant? What was holding him back from sending a reply straightaway? He was grateful and quite exhilarated to have regained the position, to be sure, but there was an unpleasantness that lingered somewhere—perhaps in the back of his mind or in the pit of his stomach.

_Hermione was there_, he considered with an affectionate regard that gave him pause. _She never told me that she went to see the Board of Governors..._ His eyebrows suddenly narrowed. _Why didn't she tell me?_

Severus rubbed at his bloodshot eyes. The warmth of the fireplace and dimly lit candles in the room were making him drowsier than usual. In the nearly two months that had passed since the kidnapping, Severus had received more rest than he probably had in his entire life. He wanted to think over Mr. Whowood's letter further, as well as Hermione's surprising hand in it all, but stifled a yawn instead. He was just closing his eyes when there was a light tapping at the door. Severus's head jerked, bringing him out of his doze immediately.

"Come in," he grumbled sluggishly as he adjusted his robes.

Lily, Surina, and Hailey popped their heads into the room, looking relatively anxious and concerned. They did not know about the letter from the Board of Governors yet and had come to offer Severus their support.

"Hey, Dad," Surina greeted first as she advanced on him.

"Good morning," he stated quietly, taking in each of their angst-ridden expressions. "What are you all doing here?"

"You didn't come to breakfast," Hailey replied tentatively, looking rather glum. "We thought perhaps you had already left for your meeting with the school board."

"We just came to wish you good luck," Lily added, holding back from the others.

Severus's dark eyes softened. "Well, that's very kind of you, but there's no need."

When the girls stared at him perplexed, he held up the official parchment in his hand, which Surina snatched up in a flash. She and Hailey read the contents while Lily stood back, watching the faint smile that formed on her father's lips.

"They're giving you your job back?" Surina gasped, not quite believing what she had read. Her black irises were as suspicious as Severus's when she peered down at him after finishing the letter.

"Oh, Dad, that's fantastic!" Hailey exclaimed and, without hesitation, threw her small arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug he had not anticipated.

"And Mum was there?" Surina asked as she handed the parchment over to Lily to read. "I didn't know she went to speak to the Board of Governors."

"Nor I." Severus kept his arms wrapped around Hailey's short frame as she hugged him silently.

Surina's eyebrows came together curiously. "Funny... She never mentioned anything to us."

"Because your mother knows me far too well. I would have discouraged her if I knew." Hailey finally withdrew from their warm embrace. "When your mother puts her mind to something, there's no persuading her otherwise. A trait, I fear, all four of you have picked up on."

Hailey and Surina giggled, understanding wholeheartedly their mother's headstrong determination, but then Lily's sweet voice whispered aloud when the laughing settled, "Why aren't you happy, Dad?"

Severus turned his attention to his pretty eldest, pausing to reflect on her question. There was no conjecture in her inquiry or in the calm expression etched on her face, just a gentle, genuine concern that was always there.

"Aren't you happy to have your job back?" she pressed with a frown when she received no answer.

Surina and Hailey's expressions had also switched from elation to apprehension. They scrutinized their father's eyes, the strange angle of his mouth, the way his body had stiffened and shifted awkwardly in his chair when he let out a grunt in reply.

"What is it, Dad?" Hailey urged, reaching out to touch his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he insisted and waved his arm dismissively, giving her a proper smirk. "I _am_ grateful to have the position back."

"Did you reply?" Surina drew closer, not entirely convinced. "To the school board, I mean. Did you accept?"

"Not yet, no."

"But—"

"I just received this owl a few hours ago, dear," Severus hissed, shaking his straggly hair back and forth. "Aren't I allowed at least a day or two before responding?"

Surina strapped her fingers together and bit her lower lip. "Oh. I... Well, yeah, I suppose..."

"I have every intention of responding, Surina. Don't look so concerned." His brow furrowed as he surveyed their peculiar expressions. "What's come over you girls? Something in the tea this morning?"

"Sorry," Hailey mumbled, stifling fits of laughter. "I suppose we're all still a little shocked. We've been expecting..." Her voice drifted off and she turned to her older siblings for support.

"I guess we've grown accustomed to bad news," Surina offered with a heavy sigh that caused the harsh lines in Severus's face to sink. "It's just been...hard. We're so glad you were reinstated, Dad. I'm so glad Mum, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Draco could help."

Surina leaned down to embrace him, as did Hailey, but Lily continued to hang back, as if watching quietly from the Quidditch sidelines. Severus locked eyes on her and stared hard, not sure what to make of Lily's odd behavior.

"I'm sorry for what I've put you girls through," Severus responded softly once Surina and Hailey drew back. They started to protest, but he added hastily, "And, in any case, your classes will be starting shortly, so you need to get going. All of you. We can talk about this later."

Both Hailey and Surina griped in disappointment but did as he requested. After giving Severus additional hugs, they set off for their first classes of the day. When Lily turned to leave, however, Severus stopped her with a firm grasp of her wrist.

"Lily? Might I have a word?"

Lily whipped her head around, confused, but instantly nodded compliantly. Severus took out his wand from inside his robes and, with a wave of his wrist, the chair opposite his desk flew around to where Lily stood.

"Have a seat, love."

Lily sat down and fidgeted with her hands again, seeming slightly worried about whatever Severus wanted of her. He whisked a few strands of hair away from his eyes and gazed at her from across the small gap between them with one raised eyebrow.

"Lily, I can't help but worry about you."

"What do you mean?" she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"_You know what I mean_."

Lily quickly looked away, her cheeks flushing an unnatural hue, not of embarrassment but what Severus could only gather was some unfortunate blush of shame. It concerned him. He scooted forward in his chair and reached out to take her hands, which Lily allowed without a flinch. She never reacted any differently to his touch and loathed how so many misinterpreted his touch as harsh and cold when, in actuality, his hands were quite warm, calloused from years of brewing, but surprisingly gentle.

"You aren't eating, sweetheart. I can tell you've lost weight. You've grown far too distant, and you won't let your mother, your sisters, myself, or anyone else in. What happened to you was monstrous, Lily, but keeping it to yourself won't make the trauma go away. It will only make things progressively worse.

"Trust me, I... I understand what you're going through... I know what it does to keep the pain locked away inside. I don't want to see you suffer like this anymore."

Lily did not say anything, only stared at her dainty hands that were woven around the professor's, engulfing hers from view. His touch was even warmer than usual, unlike so many times before. She knew in her heart that her father was doing a lot better now, and the realization calmed her nerves. His words had been delicate, filled with a deep-seated worry.

Lily swallowed, suddenly lost for words. What was there to say?

"Dad... I..."

"Are you sleeping?" she heard him press, and she slowly met the intensity of his gaze.

She did not have the heart to lie, nor did she figure that she should bother. He would probably read her mind anyway, or know she was lying on the spot. He could read people far too easily; it was almost frightening to her at times.

"No."

Lily could not fathom what Severus was thinking, for he did not offer up his reaction willingly, but his shoulders tensed a little in response. "Do you have nightmares?"

"Yes..." she replied softly after a long moment.

"I see."

Severus paused, still staring intently as she withdrew a little from him, but then his dark form rose from his chair. He moved around her to retrieve something from his personal storage cabinet along the wall on the opposite side. Lily watched him curiously but kept her mouth shut.

After a minute or two, Severus returned to his desk, levitating several small jars. He took a seat again and leaned forward, never diverting his attention from Lily. When he addressed her this time, his voice was quite hushed and exceedingly smooth, even more so than before.

"I have some potions here I'd like you to take, Lily. They'll help you, I promise. I brewed them myself."

"What are they?"

Severus reached out and took one of the jars hovering in the air. He handed her the glass case, a midnight blue liquid. Severus's unmistakable cursive was written all over it.

"This is Dreamless Sleep. It will stop the nightmares. No more than one sip per night before bed, understood? I don't want you becoming addicted. It's highly dangerous if taken in large dosages or on a regular basis, so I would only like you to take this for a few weeks at the most."

He handed her another jar that was considerably smaller. The contents were mustard green and thick.

"This is a tonic for anxiety. It will calm your nerves. Only take it as necessary, but I want you to report to me by the end of the week about how often you require its usage."

Then he dropped a third glass container into her hands and explained in a hushed voice, "This is a Calming Draught of my own invention. I used to take it quite often during... Well, when I was younger. I don't have much use for it anymore, but it's very strong, sweetheart, so you must only take it once per day. Again, no more than a sip, understood?"

Lily held the three jars in her lap, and then gazed longingly at her father, this time with a newfound appreciation. The bluish circles under her eyes spoke volumes to the heavy burdens weighing on her heart, and Severus instinctively gathered both of her hands in his again and gave them a secure, affectionate squeeze. He bent forward to kiss the top of her head and felt her lean into him, her breathing suddenly audible as she burst into suppressed, quiet tears.

"It'll be all right, Lily," he murmured to her, feeling her fingers withdrawing from his clutches to take hold of his robes. Her head collapsed onto his shoulder, her usually poised, kindhearted face buried behind his coat, behind all her sorrows. "Lucius Malfoy was just sentenced to Azkaban earlier this week. They're gone, sweetheart... Locked away for good. They can't hurt you anymore... _I swear it_."

Severus wrapped his arms around Lily as she started to convulse. Her cries were soft and stifled, much like his own whenever he allowed it of himself, and it pained him greatly to hear. All he could do was hold her tight as her emotions spilled over the brim at last.

"I c - can't stop, Dad," she whimpered, shaking her face into his coat. "I can't stop thinking about R - Ramsey and A - Avery... Their horrible, horrible faces... How they touched m - me... I - I feel..._damaged_..."

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Severus snarled despite himself, suddenly clinging to her with all his might. "You did _nothing_ to deserve this, sweetheart. Don't _ever_ think that you're damaged goods."

"But...maybe..."

"_No_, Lily," Severus asserted, his voice a rumbling resolve, wanting nothing more than to Obliviate such horrific thoughts of shame from her mind.

The notion that his firstborn—the one with the sweetest, most compassionate disposition that there ever was—believed she somehow _deserved_ such maltreatment made him angry to the point of being physically ill.

He gathered her face into his palms and noted the wetness on her cheeks. Her brown irises, reminiscent of Hermione's, were so terribly hopeless and sad that, for a moment, Severus was sure his heart would shatter into a million pieces. He understood her helplessness, could appreciate her dark despair far more than anyone else could, and, as he stared desperately at the sobbing child cradled between his hands, he felt as if he were staring directly into the reflection of his self-image—that misery that he could barely claw himself free of—and clenched his teeth.

"You did _nothing_ wrong, Lily," he insisted, his voice wavering slightly. "Do you understand?"

Lily's lip quivered but she only sniffed and nodded respectfully. He knew she did not believe a word of what he told her, and that made his chest ache unbearably. He planted another tender kiss on her forehead.

"I suspect you haven't eaten, have you?"

Lily sniveled, but her eyebrows came together at his abrupt question. "I— No."

"Very well. I haven't either."

Severus took a moment to rub away the tears on Lily's moistened cheeks with his thumbs before he called to one of the house0elves in a low purr. The tiny, submissive creature appeared in his office out of nowhere with a quick pop, looking about the place quite startled and frightened before he found Severus and Lily seated solemnly nearby.

"Yes, sir?" he squeaked, with a nervous twitch.

"Please bring us each two fried eggs, bacon, Cumberland sausage, and— What would you like to drink, Lily?"

Lily wiped at her eyes and gave him the smallest of smiles, but it was one of immense appreciation. "Orange juice would be fine, Dad. Thanks."

"Orange juice for her and Golden Moon Tea for me, if you would, please."

"Certainly, sir!" the elf peeped with a bow of his floppy ears. He snapped his fingers together and disappeared, leaving Lily and Severus alone.

Severus turned his gaze back to Lily and brushed her chin affectionately. "You and I will have breakfast and _talk_, all right?"

"But - But what about Ancient Runes?"

Severus considered his next words carefully. "I think Professor Babbling will let you forgo _one day_ of her tedious lectures..."

Severus gave her a wicked smirk, one she had recognized and missed, not having seen it for some time. The idea that her father would actually let her skip class confounded Lily, but she refused to argue the decision.

In truth, she felt quite indisposed at the moment, and the last place she wanted to be was sitting in class with an overly talkative James, Liam, or any of her other friends. She was not fun company at the present, hardly talkative anyway, and simply could not stomach much conversation with anyone. But she made an exception for the middle-aged Slytherin seated before her, knowing his intentions were more than sincere, kind and _good_.

"You don't like Ancient Runes?" she asked with curiosity, grateful for something else to talk about, even if momentarily.

"On the contrary, I find the subject immensely interesting. I will only say that the name suits your instructor."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, her disposition perking up a bit. Severus's chest heartened at her reaction.

"You don't like anyone, do you?" she teased.

Severus swiped a handful of her curls before leaning back comfortably in his chair, his eyes narrowing. "I like you and your sisters and your mother. Doesn't that count?"

"That's five people, Dad."

"Your point?"

"You're such a crab."

"No, my dear, I'm_ selective_."

"Oh, please," she sniffed, leaning forward to take his hands again. Her grin drew into a faint frown, and the fingers laced around Severus's tightened for a moment. "Thank you..." she whispered, sounding as if the two words were almost painful to say.

Severus did not answer right away; instead, he regarded Lily's maturing silhouette. She looked considerably older than she had when she started as a first year. She would be fourteen soon. He wished he could prohibit her or any of his children from growing older. He preferred them tiny, whimsical, untainted by the cruelties life brought as one sprouted into adulthood.

"I just want you to be well, Lily," he replied at last with a weighty sigh. "That's all."

"No, that's not what I meant, although I am thankful for your help..."

Severus turned his head slightly. "Then what?"

Lily met his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "Thank you for saving me... For doing what you did... I - I am glad that you penetrated Avery's mind; that you tortured him. Is - Is that wrong of me to say?"

Her voice was so hushed that Severus almost had not heard, but then the wrinkles in his face shrunk. "No, my dear, it's _not_ wrong. I consider what I did to him more than justifiable. I see no reason why you shouldn't find some relief in that."

"Good..."

"I'm so sorry, Lily, for not doing more—"

"No, Dad. Don't. I told you before, there's nothing to forgive."

"But I should have protected you—"

"You _did_ protect me, Dad."

There was a yearning in Lily's eyes that was unforeseen, and Severus felt like his lungs were constricting, robbing him of proper oxygen. It was not forgiveness but deeply felt gratitude that he deciphered in her eyes.

"You protected me with everything you had. You don't think I don't know how hard that was for you to do, given what you had already been through? I - I'm grateful you could do anything at all... You can't always be unstoppable, you know."

"What?"

"I know you think you can protect us, Dad, but you're human, and there's only so much you can do. You're not invincible. Even Jeannie knows that."

"You sound like your mother," Severus grumbled with a scowl that made Lily burst into quiet laughter. It was a welcoming sound to Severus's ears, even if it was at his expense.

"Sorry... I was just saying—"

"There's no need." Severus put up his free hand to stop her. His long, pale fingers reached out to brush a few curls away from her face. "I just want you to take care of yourself, Lily. I want you to be happy and content and unafraid. That will take time, but you're much stronger than I was at your age. I think you're more courageous than you realize.

"I'm here to help you, sweetheart, and so is your mother. We're _always_ here for you, so don't keep these things bottled up inside. _Talk to us_. That's all we ask..."

"I - I know... I will, I promise." Lily brought herself into his arms again, this time without tears but with resolution, a sign that maybe—just maybe—she would be all right. "Thank you, Dad."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em>, love?"

Hermione's delicate eyelashes flickered at the words Severus had just relayed to her. She seemed torn, wavering on the border between acceptance and apprehension.

"I am," he purred back, his reply smooth and rich. His thumb massaged the inside of his wife's palm, enjoying the feel of her warm flesh against his own.

Hermione paused to sip her glass of Prieto Picudo Rosé wine—one of her personal favorites—and savored the satisfying, sweetened taste on her tongue. This outing was much needed, their cause for celebrating Severus's newfound freedom more than just dire, but an absolute necessity.

After learning of Hermione's hand in restoring his post as Potions professor, Severus wrote to her immediately, mainly to express his gratitude but also to inquire why she had kept it a secret. She sensed he already knew her answer, but it was the perfect opportunity to have him to herself. Hermione suggested a dinner date the following weekend, aware that it might be one of the last weekends they would have together for some time. Once Severus resumed his duties at Hogwarts, their visits would return to what they had been for so many years: limited, all-too-brief, and forever at the mercy of Severus's excessively demanding workload.

Her caramel eyes were fixated on the curious, striking figure seated across from her rather than the tranquil view of the Thames River and the city of London to her right. It was snowing lightly, the wind blowing the white flakes lazily through the air. Darkness had fallen swiftly and now the lighted city beckoned the night.

"Well," she said slowly after her taste buds could no longer savor the wine, "I must confess that I'm a little surprised at this."

Severus momentarily paused to sip his own glass of red Clos Siguier Shiraz, sniffing its licorice perfume before taking the smallest nip possible. He always took to liquor or wine very slowly. Hermione understood why. The disease of alcoholism that eventually took his father's life made Severus leery of consuming too much too quickly, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

To Hermione, however, the whole progression was rather provocative if she caught Severus at the right moments; the way the scarlet liquid touched his mouth, how his tongue traced his thin lips to soak in all of the rich flavor, how his nostrils flared ever so slightly as he inhaled its raspberry fragrance.

"What do you think?" he offered in his deep rumble, unaware of her peculiar attention to his gestures.

Hermione's eyes fluttered again before turning to their hands laced together on top of the table, unmindful of any onlookers in this French restaurant they frequented more often than one might assume. Hermione did not mind being surrounded by Muggles, but her husband's attire always provoked unnecessary stares, which only made Severus cringe, so getting him to step out to a place like this could be difficult at times.

"I think that it's ultimately your decision, Severus."

The brooding wizard focused on her frowned, seemingly unsatisfied with her answer. "It will affect the whole family, Hermione. It's not my decision alone to make."

"I know that, love, but this is your livelihood. The girls and I will support you whatever decision you reach."

She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze and smiled warmly, her cheeks flushing, and not on account of the wine. It took his breath away. He swiftly recovered and grunted to clear his throat.

"Well, that's not the input I had hoped for..."

"Severus, I know you want me to say the right thing—to make this easier for you—but I really don't know what that is. It has to come from_ you_, dear. If this is what your heart tells you, then don't hesitate. I would much rather see you happy and healthy. The last thing I want is for you to fall ill again..."

Hermione's voice lodged in her throat and she quickly looked away, instead staring out the window at the peaceful falling snow. Severus could see her tortured reflection in the glass window, however—a sight she did not know he was aware of. His thumb proceeded to stroke her knuckles, his obsidian eyes glistening as he stared intently at her hand and the silver ring on her fourth finger.

"I won't get sick, Hermione," he tried to reassure her in a hushed tone that was filled with a fondness reserved only for her.

"You're not one hundred percent cured, Severus." She turned her attention back to him, but now there was a mixture of sadness and anxiety creeping to the surface. "The venom may be gone, but some of your side effects—"

"_Hermione, please_," Severus interrupted, not angrily, only to stop her from moping. "Let's not talk about that. That's not why we're here."

"Isn't it?"

Severus sighed at her question but rubbed her hand some more. His eyes stared at her with an intensity and seriousness that had not been there previously.

"Are you angry?"

"What?"

Severus slowly blinked. "Are you unhappy, considering what you, Draco, and Potter did for me?"

Noting the slight hesitation in his voice and the apprehension mounting on his brow, Hermione's expression immediately softened. "No, of course not, Severus," she whispered, her eyes brewing sympathetically for him.

"I would assume that you're all right then? With what I'm leaning towards?"

"Of course." Her response was more than encouraging, and it brought Severus alleviation to witness the return of her ravishing smile. "If you must know, I'm rather excited by the idea."

Severus arched a skeptical eyebrow. "You are?"

This time, Hermione stifled a soft chuckle and stared him down playfully, batting her eyelashes at him. "Oh, honestly, Severus! Are you still really _that_ insecure?"

"No," he grumbled back.

"Then wouldn't you be thrilled if the roles were reversed?"

"I suppose so," he muttered as he brought the oval glass of red wine to his lips.

"_You suppose so?_" Hermione's mouth dropped, her eyes constricting. "Oh, you're exceedingly cruel, Severus Snape."

"Am I?"

Hermione caught the dark, impish smirk behind the crystal, and it made her flush. Such little moments like these could still drive her crazy for him, and she could not help but wonder if he knew. Surely, he _must_ by now...

"It'll take some getting used to," she eventually drawled with a smirk of her own.

"Indeed." Severus suddenly looked down at the white, linen table cloth and scowled, a heavy reflection penetrating his mind. "And the girls..."

"They're in good hands, Severus. You know that. Don't worry. Parents go through these motions every single day."

"I don't know how you've managed it, my dear."

The smile on Hermione's mouth grew gentler, more thoughtful, along with her penetrating gaze. "It gets easier over time, love."

Severus drew in a long breath and held it, his lips coming together in a most disagreeable fashion. "It...will be difficult...for me..." he mumbled, struggling to get the words out.

Hermione leaned forward to bring the man's hand to her lips. She kissed the protruding, washed out knuckles and gave him her most sincere and earnest regard. She waited patiently for him to meet her eyes and, when he did, her voice was calm, what had long been his only source of comfort.

"I know... Make no mistake, it _will_ be very hard for both you and the girls, but I'll help you, Severus. It'll be all right, I promise you. We'll all be just fine..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN #2: I just wanted to say that I hope all the anons and reviewers who _don't_ have FFN accounts know how much I have appreciated your feedback, just as much as those _with_ accounts. Unfortunately, without an account, I can't contact you to thank you personally, but it doesn't mean I appreciate your reviews any less, so thank you! :)  
><strong>

**Please review!**


	58. Turning the Page

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS fans! Well, we're almost at the end... I'd be _very_ curious to know what your favorite moments and/or lines from this story are. Whatever you're willing to share, for what it's worth, I'd _love_ to know. :)**

**Your thoughts are so encouraging for me to keep writing. I can't express it or thank you all enough. _Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58: Turning the Page<strong>

Severus waited for Hailey to peer up from the Pensieve. There was a startled look on her face—her eyes were enlarged, her mouth was dangling open, there was stiffness in her shoulders. She held that same awkward, yet endearing stance like always and stared down at the memory she had just seen. She was deeply troubled by what she saw, whatever it was, and Severus suspected that a much needed explanation was coming.

When Hailey finally glanced over at him, there was a crease between her eyes that had not been there before. She and her sisters had been looking through old memories from Severus's earlier life for over two months now. Spring was officially in the air, melting the winter snow at last, along with the icicles that clung to the Whomping Willow's branches. Hailey had witnessed many awful occurrences in the months that passed and yet, Severus had never seen a reaction quite like today's. Thus, he waited patiently, just as he always did, for the questions to surface.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did that...happen...often?"

She was choosing her words carefully, not entirely sure if she wanted an answer or not. Severus gave her question considerable pause, his dark eyes reflective for a time, almost serene, before he answered her.

"Yes, it did."

"And you... You watched?"

"Regrettably, yes."

"And could do nothing?"

"No, I couldn't." He drew in a rather painful breath—one that Hailey caught despite his best attempts at subtlety—and closed his eyes momentarily. "I wish I could have, Hailey, believe me. It's one of my many regrets."

His daughter stared down at the shimmering, blue liquid with a frown. The memory was fading in the bowl; something she was secretly thankful for. She did not want to see another one like it ever again. It was nightmarish, though not in the same manner as many of Severus's own past experiences. This was something entirely different. It was a spectator's vision of a nightmare, watched from the sidelines and in utter silence as the terror was unleashed. She could not imagine witnessing it once, let alone countless times over as her father evidently had.

"Is that why you're still torturing yourself over what happened to Lily?"

Her voice was very quiet and melancholic. Severus raised a concerned eyebrow and continued to hold his feathered quill in hand, though he had not stirred for some time. Even though his body was already seemingly frozen, it stiffened further at the sadness he detected in Hailey's voice.

"Torture myself?" he repeated.

"Yes... We all know what you're doing, Dad."

The lines in Severus's face grew more severe. He had not anticipated the conversation turning directly to him.

"I'm not—"

"Yes, you are. You still blame yourself for what happened to us. It wasn't your fault."

Severus hardly knew what to say, and his first year did not really wait for a reply. Instead, using her wand, she gathered up the memory into the phial without a word and placed it back on the shelf from whence it came. The cabinet of memories contained so much unpleasantness, so much more terrible despair than happy occurrences—a regrettable reality Hailey was only coming to terms with the more she saw.

"I think you should get rid of these," she whispered, her back turned away from him as she surveyed the countless number of phials.

"Get rid of them?" Severus repeated again with curiosity, laying down his quill at last. "I thought you wanted to see every one of them, Hailey?"

"Yes, I - I do, but when I'm done—when Lily, Surina, and I are through looking at each one—I think you should get rid of the bad memories."

When she received no response, she suspected that Severus was scrutinizing the back of her head, trying to make sense of what she was asking of him. She knew it was a lot but did not care. She turned around hesitantly, unsure of what she would find.

Severus was still hunched over his paperwork. As time had passed, his health had continued to improve, and he now resembled a relatively healthy man as far as the girls were concerned. Despite everything, however, there was still a weariness that lingered in his eyes, evident on his drawn face or, more often, in the tired manner with which he carried himself. Hailey hated to see it and she took a step closer, her brown eyes locked and focused, yet exceedingly gentle.

"You think we don't know what you do to yourself?" she whispered delicately. "How you still beat yourself up when you're alone? Why do you do it, Dad?"

There was no anger, frustration, or even intrigue behind her inquiries. It was misery; a yearning for some sort of sensible understanding for an old pattern of behavior she did not approve of and loathed seeing.

Severus was not entirely embarrassed that his young daughter had come to know so much, only he had never been very good at explanations, nor opening up. It had been a slow progression and he was never prepared for the questions his daughters asked, but he _had_ to come up with something.

"Come sit, Hailey," he requested with a soft purr. With a flick of his wand, he brought a chair around next to him, and Hailey took a seat as instructed. "I don't look at them to torture myself, sweetheart. At least, _I_ don't think I do. I look at them because they're a part of my past, a fragment of what I am. One day you'll want to look back on important events in your life—the good and the bad—and want to make sense of them. You'll understand..."

Hailey, unconvinced, bit her lip hard. After surveying him thoughtfully, she shook her wild hair, her untamed curls waving back and forth against her shoulders.

"No, I don't understand. There's no way that you're simply examining your past. There are too many horrid things that happened to you, Dad, most of which you never deserved. I don't see how you could ever want to look at them again. Any sane person would think the same. It's not _healthy_, Dad. I - I wish you'd stop..."

Severus drew back at her words and studied her carefully. She looked so much older than he had remembered, much wiser than before. Had she really evolved and changed so much in a matter of months?

Severus reached out to brush her mangled strands that so lovingly contorted to her face, lightly touching her skin as he did so. "I know it isn't healthy, munchkin, but it's necessary."

Hailey scrunched up her nose. "Necessary?"

"Yes. It's...difficult to explain, sweetheart..."

Hailey's troubled frown remained, and her eyes surveyed him with an intensified reaction. "You never answered my question."

Severus's eyebrows narrowed, along with the contortions of his face. "And what's that?"

"You still blame yourself for what happened to Lily, don't you?"

Severus did not answer right away. He drew his long fingers upward to cup Hailey's cheek in his palm and watched her relax a little at receiving his touch.

"One day, Hailey, you'll be a mother," he replied quietly, "and when you are, you'll want to protect your children at whatever cost is necessary. I never understood that... Until you and your sisters.

"When a parent fails at safeguarding his or her child, it's hard to stomach. It's not easy to forgive oneself and certainly not in your sister's case. You weren't there, thank Merlin, and didn't witness what happened. I'll spare you the details, Hailey, because, in truth, they aren't entirely mine to share.

"What you have to understand is that what happened in that memory you just watched happened to _many_ young women during the wars, even girls as young as you. Death Eaters didn't care. There was no mercy, no consideration given to any of the monstrous, cruel things that they inflicted upon innocent lives. I had to take part at times. There are things I'm not quite sure you're ready to see yet... Things that_ I_ did, sweetheart. Understand, if I hadn't done them, I would have lost my life. It's no excuse, it's only truth.

"Those young girls that you saw _should_ have been protected; and they weren't. This happens every day, which is why you and your sisters need to be cautious and able to defend yourselves. I never thought it would happen to your sister, to my own daughter... I take it hard because Lily's _my_ child, just as I'm equally sickened by what Crabbe did to you and Mulciber to Surina and Jeannie. When you become a parent, my dear, _you'll understand my guilt_."

The gravity of his words hovered in the air long after he was through with his explanation, leaving Hailey to ponder for a time before she responded. Finally, she shook her head a little.

"But Lily isn't—"

"You don't know that, Hailey."

"She's doing all right, Dad. She's doing _a lot_ better, thanks to you. Please... You need to let this go. Stop doing this to yourself. It's just another method of torturing yourself. I - I don't like it..."

Severus, though shocked, gave her a faint smile that would have masked his inner reservations to anyone else, but not her. It was more than Hailey could tolerate anymore. She leaped from her seat into his chest and wove her small arms around his back.

"Will you listen to me?" she pleaded, sounding quite dismayed. "Please, stop."

"Hailey—" Severus gasped, taken aback by her sheer force.

"Will you listen to me for_ once?_ You never listen to me! Stop doing this. There's no point. It's all in the past, Dad. You can't go back and change it, so quit punishing yourself for everything you've ever done. You made mistakes, but you also did what you _had_ to do. _Let it go_."

Severus did not answer right away, and for a short time, all Hailey could hear was his muffled breathing and the soft pounding of his heart against her ear. Then he let out a most unpleasant growl, but it was not out of anger, more of defeat.

"You ask too much of me, Hailey," he responded with a prolonged sigh.

She leaned back to stare him down and clasped her fingers around his arms. "_You ask too much of yourself!_" she grunted, giving him an upset pout.

"You're reading far too much into this, dear—"

"No, I'm not! I'm not a fool, Dad!"

"I never insinuated that you were," he uttered patiently but with tapered eyebrows. "Why are you suddenly so upset about this?"

"Because I don't want you to do this to yourself anymore! You may think we don't know what you're doing, that we can't see what all this mental torture has done to you, but _we do_. This isn't good for you at all, Dad—reliving the past over and over again. You need to stop. _You need to let it go_."

Severus's deep scowl lessened, but his mood did not alter. "Hailey, you don't understand—"

"I don't have to! That isn't your life anymore! Things are different now, times have changed. You have us, Dad. _Isn't that enough?_"

Severus simply gazed at the excited young Gryffindor clutching his arms, trying so desperately to make herself heard above his guilty conscience, wanting to hammer her opinions into his brain. His eyes swirled and caught the light of orange rays flickering from the candles scattered throughout his office. His mouth was pursed, his expression stern, yet surprisingly considerate.

"_Of course you are enough_, Hailey," he tried to reassure her, taking possession of the side of her face again with his hand. "Why would you ever think that you aren't?"

Hailey backtracked quickly. "That's not what I meant. I - I just feel like you're searching for something that isn't there; that you're trying to somehow justify the good life you now have. It makes me sad, Dad, for you. I hate it. Everyone deserves a second chance. _You_ deserve to be happy. Why can't you just let yourself be happy?"

Severus felt like his heart was being torn from his chest. There was no mistaking the heavy sorrow seeping through his child's eyes. It was enough to make him question everything she was saying.

He swallowed hard and shifted about in his chair. Hailey could tell that he was uncomfortable now, that she had touched upon a nerve he wasn't prepared to unearth and share openly.

"I _am_ happy, sweetheart," he whispered so low that she barely heard him.

"Then let me help you," she pressed back with a wholesome tenderness. "Please, Dad? Let's get rid of some of these, the ones we've already looked at. Let's toss them away for good."

There was a hesitation in her father's grumble of a reply, "I... I don't..."

"There's no reason to look at them anymore, Dad. What purpose do they serve?"

"History, for starters," Severus mumbled, trying to be irritable.

"Oh, bollocks! We have textbooks for that and there are plenty of viable memories already. There's no reason why _you_ should keep everything you went through stored away for anyone else's viewing pleasure."

Severus growled unexpectedly. "You know I can still think over such events in my head, Hailey?"

Hailey ignored his challenge. "Doesn't matter. At least, you won't be able to relive them in any colorful detail anymore and, with any luck, you'll forget about them."

"Highly unlikely, Hailey. There's so little you know still about what I've experienced. There's no way—"

"_Still_," Hailey insisted, ignoring Severus's mild hiss at being interrupted, "your recollection of them will fade, Dad, and that's the point. You don't need to retain those experiences anymore. After what you went through, no one... No one should ever have to relive that, willingly or otherwise."

Severus's scowl deepened, which caused Hailey to finally smile, if just a little. She knew she had made valid points and that he was finding it difficult to argue an intellectually sensible reason for keeping them. She seized her winning opportunity—a rarity, indeed—and sprung out of her chair, making a mad dash to the cabinet of memories. Severus, meanwhile, did not utter a word or stir from his spot, only watched her in silence, the profound scowl never leaving his lips.

After scanning the contents for memories she and her sisters had already observed, Hailey returned and threw down a handful of phials on his desk. Then she returned to the cabinet and repeated the motion several more times. The glass pieces clinked and clanked against the mahogany wood, disturbing the usually quieted atmosphere of Severus's office, and he cringed at the noise.

Hailey peered over at him with a proud sort of smile when she was through, waiting for him to take the initiative. The determination on her round face was reminiscent of another Gryffindor the Potions Master had once taught, and a young lady that he came to love just as dearly as her.

Severus heaved a weighty sigh of defeat and rose, giving her his stiff upper lip. "Very well," he grumbled, not sounding at all agreeable.

Hailey, however, giggled and motioned to his coat pocket wordlessly with her eager eyes. Severus reluctantly followed her lead and withdrew his wand, clasping it extra tight. He stared down at the spiraling strands of silver.

Each one was an especially unhappy occurrence from his past but, ultimately, a part of what framed who he was. He did not wish to read the labels, which would tell him exactly what sort of memories they were, but his curiosity got the better of him.

_When he had received his Hogwarts letter and his father found out... His entrance into the circle of Lord Voldemort's followers... Being branded with the Dark Mark when he was eighteen... What had once been his worst memory: the moment he called Lily a 'Mudblood' and lost the only dear friend he ever had... Lily's demise and the sight of her lifeless body... The death of Albus Dumbledore... The night he almost lost Hermione to Death Eaters..._

Seeing these memories about to be eradicated sent an unsettling shock wave through his spine, and he actually shivered and took in a sharp breath. He unconsciously gripped his wand even tighter and bound his lips together, his heart beating much faster than before.

"Do you want me to go first?" he heard his daughter's sweet, quiet voice prod, sounding more than a tad worried.

Severus met her troubled gaze and quickly attempted to shake off his reservations. What was he thinking? What was he waiting for?

These _were_ a damaged past from long ago. As his daughter had so rightfully pointed out, _a former life_. A time that proceeded when his _true_ self began as far as he was concerned: when Hermione Granger—his future wife, his _real_ true love—stumbled unexpectedly into his life with those unruly curls, matching intellect, and the most understanding heart. And his daughters, who completed the family he had always longed for but never, ever fathomed he would have the luxury of having...

In that moment, Severus came to a burning but rather painful realization: _Hailey was right_. This was foolish, insensible, and needed to be done. He could retain them in his mind, faded as the details might be, but he could no longer relive them in detail.

_Yes... She's right..._

Severus shook his head and grunted at her attempt to help. "No, Hailey. You're right. I need to do this."

Severus paused again to look deep into the child's dark eyes, filled to capacity with an affirmative affection that had never actually dwindled, even when their relationship had been tested earlier that term and Severus had believed that his daughter truly hated him. Hailey's love, in fact, had always been there, brewing just beneath the surface; one that, until recently, had only been mixed with hurt and confusion and a desire to simply understand rather than judge.

"Come," he requested softly, extending his free hand to her.

Hailey, though puzzled, stepped around her father's desk to join him at his side, placing her small hand in his. His touch was much warmer now and had taken some getting used to for Hailey, having grown accustomed over the years to his somewhat frigid touch when he had been so sick and so utterly locked up inside himself, not sharing the gravity of his illness or his daemons with anyone, save for Hermione and Lily.

She stared up into his face curiously and was met with a pair of freshly spirited midnight eyes. Their gleam would have been indecipherable to others, but she recognized it immediately.

"Thank you," Severus stated gently as he stared down at her, surprisingly content.

Hailey tried to smile, but a lump had formed in her throat. "What for, Dad?"

Severus cocked his head to one side, surveying her thoughtfully. Then he leaned down to kiss her bangs, his lips brushing the skin beneath them, and it was as tender as she expected. Hailey leaned into him, unconsciously wrapping an arm around his waist, but continued to regard his eyes.

"I think you know."

With a swift, graceful wave of his wrist, and with the helpful use of the Obliterating Charm, the phials suddenly vanished, leaving no sign or lingering trace of the gravity of what they contained. The bad memories—that of a distant, previous lifetime—were gone, taking the former Severus Snape with them.

* * *

><p>"So the rumors are true then?" McGonagall asked tentatively, lacing her hands together on top of her desk with an unpleasant look. Her upper lip twitched slightly as she scrutinized the silent, dark wizard for the answer to her question.<p>

Severus had no idea what to make of the exchange and could normally read people exceedingly well, but his long-time colleague's curious reaction to the news was puzzling at best. He hardly knew what to think. Was she cross? He straightened his stance, keeping his hands firmly latched behind his back.

"I wasn't aware of such rumors."

"Oh!" She fidgeted with her hands and darted her eyes every which way for a moment. "Well, there's just been some talk here and there. Nothing earth-shattering, I assure you."

"I would hope so."

McGonagall's wrinkled mouth formed into a smile, but the Potions professor knew it was forced, not entirely genuine but not overly upsetting either. Her grey eyelashes fluttered several times before she addressed him again.

"Are you certain then that this is what you want?"

There was, again, a sweet-tempered motherliness to her tone of voice that was unmistakable, like a pitch of protection that washed over him momentarily and, for once, did not irk Severus as much as it would have before. He offered her half a smile and a few comforting words.

"Yes, Minerva, I'm sure. It's time. I don't have the energy, or the enthusiasm, as you still do. I daresay I never have. The position has never called to me the way it has to others. There's just been too much happen here for me that's unpleasant and... Difficult. I'm ready to move on to other ventures, and I know my wife would like to see this happen sooner rather than later. In light of what I've put my family through, I believe it's for the best."

"Well, as it so happens, I _do_ know how much you've put yourself through, Severus," she corrected him patiently, "but I'm afraid I've been a guilty party in that respect." Severus started to retort, but McGonagall quickly batted her hand at him. "Please, Severus, don't. I should have done far more to ease your workload and a lot sooner than now. I tried to speak to Dumbledore about it many times, believe it or not, when he was Headmaster here but... I guess I didn't try hard enough. Understand that I never meant to go over your head on the matter. It was out of concern for you that I did so. You've done so much for this school, Severus. Please don't ever think that it goes unappreciated, least of all by me."

"I know that, Minerva," he replied, trying not to appear as uncomfortable with such compliments as his reddened cheeks told. "I don't place blame on anyone but myself."

"But Albus—" she started excitedly, but Severus shook his head.

"I allowed myself to be overworked, Minerva, and I also had a debt that needed to be paid. Albus isn't entirely at fault for this. Don't blame him."

"You are too kind about what he did to you..."

Severus was a little taken aback by_ that_ remark but quickly recovered. "Be that as it may, Minerva, I had a hand _and_ a say in the matter. You know that."

"You're sure then that you want to leave?" A hint of desperation crept through her usually tough exterior. It was very surprising to Severus to hear. "There are other things we could do, you know; other ways we could lessen the workload for you—"

"Minerva, please..."

McGonagall brought her lips together, her brow furrowing beneath the brim of her hat. "Forgive me, Severus. I don't mean to press you like this. I respect your decision wholeheartedly, and it's yours to make, I know. I just... I will be sad to see you go..."

There was a silence that followed, but it was not awkward or uneasy. The soft afternoon rays that trickled in from the many windows cast the two opposing figures in gentle spotlight. A high regard and mutual respect passed between them, though there were no words to fill the void. Instead, they stared at one another, the Head of Slytherin House and the Gryffindor commander, equals and rivals in their own right, but there was no animosity, no bitterness, no resentment, only a deeply held esteem that had blossomed with time.

Severus gave the elderly woman a thoughtful smirk, his dark eyes dancing with genuine appreciation. "We've been through a lot together, you and I," he said as she peered up at him with a growing woefulness painting her features, "and you were there for me many times when others weren't. I thank you for that."

"_Of course..._ Whatever our pass indiscretions, Severus, you _are_ a dear friend to me, not just a former student of mine who became my colleague. You've more than earned your place here, and the Potions Department will be ill-equipped to replace any one of your liking and talents, I promise you."

Severus let out a small grunt, visibly unaccustomed to such flattery, and it showed. "Thank you."

"It's true," McGonagall urged, ignoring his uneasiness. "The wizarding world hasn't been kind to you, Severus, and this school hasn't been what it should have been to you either, after everything you've done. I wish..."

"No, Minerva. Don't."

Severus pursed his lips when McGonagall unexpectedly wiped at her eyes. The aged witch rarely ever cried and certainly never for him. He did not dare verbalize how much it shocked him but tensed his shoulders. He allowed her time to compose herself before she returned her attention to him, discernibly saddened to receive news of his departure.

"And after all that trouble we went through to get your position back!" she teased, to avoid the uncomfortable territory they were treading on.

"Indeed," Severus hissed, relieved. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, please! Don't. You never deserved such troubles to begin with, Severus. There's no one more deserving of peace than you."

Severus inclined his head forward, his black hair falling like a curtain around his pallid face. "Thank you, Minerva."

"You're welcome. Have you told the girls yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I daresay they will be most unhappy to not have you here."

"Perhaps..."

McGonagall's smile widened considerably. "They _will_, Severus, believe me. Don't think I don't see how deeply they regard you, and you them."

Her words reverberated in Severus's ears and, for the first time since entering the Headmistress's office, he turned away, focusing on the overcast skies just outside and the trace of sunlight breaking through the clouds. He cleared his throat, shifting his attention back quickly.

"Well, in any case, they're in capable hands. I trust you and the rest of the staff to look after them."

"_Of course_, Severus. You know we will." The finality and determination in McGonagall's reassuring words were an immense comfort, and Severus felt his shoulders relax.

"I intend to finish the term as I was meant to."

"And as you should, my friend. Consider your firing and reinstatement a mere hiccup in your last year with us."

Severus snorted, his dark eyes locked on McGonagall, who was threatening to break eye contact on account of trying not to laugh herself. She slowly got to her feet and waltzed around her desk to take Severus by the arm. The contact was uncustomary, but he allowed for it.

"We must have a going away party for you," McGonagall beamed decidedly, enough to cause Severus to growl.

"Please, Minerva, do no such thing." When she continued to give him a devilish smile, one that only a former Head of Gryffindor House could get away with, he let out an exacerbated snarl and threw his hands in the air, defeated. "Nothing over the top then, Minerva. _I beg you_."

McGonagall finally let out the laughter she had been holding in and shook her head, examining him with her wire-rimmed spectacles. "Very well. Nothing too grand for the morbid Head of Slytherin House who has been with us for several decades." She stared long and hard at him for a moment before asking, "So, what do you intend to do now?"

Severus smirked. "I have a few ideas in mind."

"Potions-related, I hope? You're far too brilliant to not pass down your knowledge to us mere mortals."

"Of course," he purred, more grateful for the compliment than she knew.

"I'm glad to hear it, and I can see your daughter, Hailey, has taken a liking to the subject."

"She has, yes." He paused to reflect on his third daughter before adding with a hint of pride in his voice, "She's remarkable, really."

McGonagall's face softened, the harsh lines fading a little. "You'll be missed, Severus. You may not think so, but you will be."

Severus sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his lhair. He was about to thank her again when there was a soft tapping at the door that startled them both.

"Come in!" McGonagall called, removing her hand from Severus's arm.

Severus took a fleeting opportunity to tug at his coat and adjust the buttons on his wrists. When he peered over to see who was entering and disturbing this very important meeting, he was met by a sight that, as it so often did, took his breath away.

A curious pair of caramel eyes fastened themselves to him immediately, and the chestnut curls fell softly around the frame of a familiar, loving face. Her mouth modified into a twinkling grin. _Hermione_.

"Hermione?" McGonagall addressed with some surprise.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she replied meekly as she took another step into the witch's office, only briefly removing her gaze from Severus. "I knew my husband was coming to you this evening to tell you the news and I thought," she paused to return Severus's stare, peering deep into his eyes, "we could tell our children together as a family."

"Oh! Well, of course! Come in, my dear. Would you like anything first? Some tea, perhaps?"

Severus tore his fixated gaze away from his wife to McGonagall. "I'm sorry, Minerva, but seeing as dinner has already started, we should probably try to get a hold of the girls as soon as possible."

"Very well." McGonagall placed her hands together in front of her and gave Severus a respectful bow. "Thank you, Severus..."

They were two very simple words and quite understated in light of everything Severus Snape had done in his service at Hogwarts, but he understood the magnitude that lay behind their meaning. They spoke of a deeply-held gratitude for years of employment, of his brief, controversial stint as Headmaster, of his actual allegiance, of his dangerous days as a spy...

Minerva McGonagall came to know the majority of Severus's history following the end of the Second War, and her appreciation for the wizard's misunderstood actions all those years ago had not dwindled like it had in the eyes of so many others but, instead, had flourished. As she stared at the wizard she had watched grow into the man he became—who had grown from her scrawny pupil into a frighteningly capable and competitive wizard, unmatched by too many to count—it was difficult for the witch to grasp that Severus Snape, come the end of the school year, would no longer be there. No longer roaming the halls in that dramatic cape... No longer brewing away in the dimly lit dungeons... No longer taking his morning coffee at the head table... He was leaving at long last, content to finally give up his post as Potions professor and leave the whole of Hogwarts—what had once been his only place of sanctuary—behind for something else, something far better than what he had ever received in life, and as saddened as she was to see him go, she was also happy for him. _Exceedingly so_.

Severus gave her a slight but esteemed nod in return for her words of gratitude and left her office just as swiftly as he had come, along with Hermione. McGonagall stood frozen in the middle of the room, soaking in the reality of what was to come. With a prolonged sigh, she finally turned away and returned to her desk, slumping into her chair as she continued the owl she had been penning before Severus had entered to break the news.

Severus led Hermione by the hand down the spiraling staircase in silence. When they reached the bottom and entered the empty corridor outside of the Headmistress's entrance, he spun around on his heel and brought Hermione into his arms with ease. He felt unrestricted, open, _free..._

"What are you doing here?" he murmured against her ear, feeling her petite body shudder in his arms.

"Surprise," she whispered back with soft laughter, tickling his cheek with a gentle, long overdue kiss. When Severus pulled back to look over how beautiful she was, she grabbed a few buttons near his cravat and brought him close so that the tips of their noses touched. "I wanted to be here for this. It's not going to be easy, but I think it's a discussion we should have as a family."

Just as she finished talking, Severus leaned in for a proper kiss, excited to receive her eager response as she pushed back. When the kiss finally broke, Hermione had her hands cradled around her husband's face, and the intensity of his eyes when he gazed at her made her shudder.

"Where's Jeannie?"

Severus raised a curious eyebrow when Hermione's pretty eyes darted over his shoulder, just beyond. "Daddy!" came a tiny squeal that made his heart skip a beat.

Big, black curls pounced towards him as the tiny toddler removed her hand from a gentleman at the end of the hallway who had been standing with her: Neville Longbottom. He gave the professor a friendly wave and sauntered away from view with a contented, crooked smile.

Severus crouched low to catch Jeannie in his arms. She threw herself around his neck and squeezed him with all her might. Her happy giggles were like music, her embrace like being touched by the warmth of the sun on a comfortable summer's evening.

"You're coming home!" she squeaked, her coils brushing his eyes and hooked nose. "You're coming home, Daddy! We'll get to play! _I_ get to have you now!"

"Not just yet, pumpkin."

"_When?_"

"Soon, I promise. Very soon."

Hermione watched the endearing exchange between the two, one small and enveloped securely in the arms of the other. Perhaps this was the end result of all her husband's troubles, of all his struggles and the terrible mishaps that had plagued him for far too long.

The clever witch cocked her head to one side, surveying the back of Severus's head and his infamous cloak with a warmth and yearning that radiated from somewhere deep inside her, like a constant flame, still burning so brightly that she could hardly remember a time when it had not existed.

_Jeannie_, Hermione reflected with a broad smile as Severus pecked one of their daughter's round cheeks as she, in turn, leaned in to receive his kiss. _Yes..._ This _was her higher purpose: to bring Severus much-needed peace at last._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN #2: If you are into interactive blogging at all and/or have a Tumblr account (or even if you just want to "browse" and interact without having an account), the Snape family is now on Tumblr at tumblr thesnapes (link is also available on my Profile).  
><strong>

**The story of the family may end here, but their journey continues through their family blog, taking up where this chapter leaves off (about a year later)...**

** If you have a Tumblr, feel free to follow them. And even if you don't have one, you can still say hello. :) Also, if you want to start at the beginning (which I highly recommend), scroll down to the bottom of the blog and click back a few pages. It's been active for a few weeks now, so there's plenty of content to read already. :)  
><strong>

****_And, finally, the Epilogue... Will be posted Sunday evening..._  
><strong>**

**Please review!**


	59. Epilogue: Six Years Later

**A/N: Hi, HG/SS shippers. Well, after over five months of sharing this story, we've finally reached 'the end,' although, it isn't _really_ the end when you think about it... :)  
><strong>

**I'll reserve my final thoughts for the end of the Epilogue, but I hope, seeing as this is the very last chapter, that _you_—the readers—will offer me your parting thoughts. I'd _sincerely_ appreciate hearing from all of you one last time. It would mean an awful lot to me.  
><strong>

**_Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Brittny, for riding this through to the end with me._  
><strong>

****************DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her associated characters. New characters belong to me. ****************

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Six Years Later<strong>

"So, are you nervous, Jeannie?" asked the sister with the long, shimmering black hair to the younger with beautifully large spirals as dark as her older sister's.

"No, not at all!" Jeannie chimed excitedly.

Surina and her sibling giggled together as they, along with Hailey, who was now in her seventh and final year, moseyed ahead of Severus and Hermione at King's Cross Station. Lily led at the front, her hand laced around a young, strapping man with glasses and wavy, chocolate locks.

Severus willingly ignored the additional testosterone to their group, focused solely on his youngest, now eleven going on age twelve and about to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione had her arm tightly woven around her husband's, equally anxious about this day, one they had both been dreading for longer than they cared to admit.

"Not too fast, girls!" Hermione chided as the three rushed on ahead through the Platform between Nine and Ten.

The countless Muggles scurrying to and fro did not notice the three sisters magically disappear through the brick wall, as there was too much commotion for anyone to pay them any mind. Lily and James passed through the wall, too, but Severus and Hermione lingered behind, stopping just before they reached it.

Hermione turned to Severus, her long curls pulled back into a loose bun, though a few strands toppled lose to frame her attractive face. Some delicate wrinkles around her eyes alluded to an older, forty-something woman of a certain quiet confidence aging with grace.

Severus, too, had altered slightly in appearance. Visible grey strands were peeking through all of his long, black hair. A few more lines that formed around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth additionally hinted at an 'older' husband and father. His wife, however, did not seem to care. She regarded him before the wall in the same loving, devoted manner that she had for nearly three decades. He was still exceedingly handsome to her, and if others did not think so, so be it. After all, he belonged to her.

Severus let out a prolonged sigh as he stared at the wall in front of them, reluctant to take another step forward into their future, which was about to change. Hermione prodded him and brushed her nose against his cheek.

"Ready?" she whispered as encouragingly as she could muster despite sharing his reservations.

When Severus turned his forlorn gaze to her, he was met with a warmhearted smile, but it was not enough to deter his gripping emotions. "No," he said heavily with a scowl that made Hermione's expression soften into one of sympathy, "not at all..."

"Neither am I." She paused before coaxing him ever so gently, leading him onward. "C'mon."

Taking him by the hand, she led them through the wall onto Platform 9¾ on the other side. The Snape children—now three young adults—were gathered around a much larger group of familiar, friendly faces that included the Potters, Malfoys, and even Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown, no longer a married couple but on somewhat cordial terms; though a friendship was on the mend between Ron and Hermione, it was slow and ongoing.

The atmosphere at the Hogwarts Express was as it long had been: friendly, jovial, and filled with mounting excitement for the start of a new term. Lily and James were standing off to the side, chatting quietly to one another with their hands still intertwined. Lily, now nineteen, had grown into as beautiful and fair a young woman as her parents predicted. Her long, chestnut waves, much like Hermione's, fell dreamily about her shoulders, preventing James from keeping his eyes off of her for a single moment. The two had wanted to see Jeannie off, as well as Lily Potter, now a third year, before leaving for work. James worked as a Quidditch announcer for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, while Lily had begun her position as a Healer-in-training at St. Mungo's.

To Severus, it was a natural fit, for no one had the kindness, or the sweet temperament, that Lily possessed. A quick glance at his daughter's hand showed off the dazzling ring given to her recently by James that now bound itself to her fourth finger. When Severus caught sight of the glistening heart-shaped diamond, it gave him pause. It had become a nagging reminder of their engagement, of his eldest's commitment to a man he was only now coming to accept, and not without some difficulty...

Surina stood beside them and was talking animatedly to Hailey, Scorpius, and Albus. About to turn eighteen later that month, Surina was a professional Quidditch player for the Caerphilly Catapults, handpicked by the coach himself during her final year at Hogwarts. She had been chosen as Seeker, an impressive feat that made not only the Slytherin proud but her parents as well. Though she was not illustrating her team pride today, Surina had grown into a well-recognized, striking young woman with raven hair, dark eyes, and a strong, handsome face. More than a few young lads recognized her amongst the crowd and chanced approaching her, some even sheepishly asking for autographs as Severus and Hermione looked on with amusement. Severus appreciated that Surina had not expressed an interest in someone. At least, not yet.

Severus's eyes traveled next to Hailey, who had her arm wrapped around Scorpius, an unsettling sight that caused Severus to cringe without thinking. The two had begun dating in their sixth year, which delighted Draco, but Severus hardly approved. When he looked upon the blonde boy with the devilish grin that now courted his Hailey, all he could remember was the obnoxious prat who had given his daughter such grief only a few years ago. Hermione was more accepting of the idea but still worried that their daughter might be in over her head. Regardless, neither of the children seemed to care one way or the other what anyone else thought of them. They were an unlikely pair and in rivaling houses, but it did not deter them one bit.

Hailey, nearly seventeen, now resembled Hermione more than ever. Her wild, bushy curls had tamed, the button nose remained, and her features were now illustrating a more womanly glow. She was still perfectly cute as far as her parents were concerned, but there was another alteration taking place. She was not just that adorable girl from years ago but was rather fetching—pretty, even. The 'Potions extraordinaire,' as she had been affectionately termed by her family, and who had big plans to follow in her father's footsteps and become a Potions Mistress, leaned down to speak to Jeannie, who was standing in the middle of everyone and soaking everything in.

Severus locked eyes on his littlest, something he had unconsciously done all morning, and surveyed her hair fluttering this way and that as she conversed excitedly with everyone. She had none of the reservations Hailey had displayed about starting her first year. She was willing and ready for what lay ahead and more confident than any of her sisters had been. For Hermione, it was a great comfort, giving her solace that their 'little prodigy' would be just fine. _More than fine_. Severus, however, found that the sight made his chest ache, sucking the very oxygen from his lungs.

Did she really have to go? Had the day finally arrived despite all his attempts not to think on it or let the notion weigh him down in the months leading up to this moment?

As if sensing her parents watching her, Jeannie slowly turned around and faced them head on. Hermione reacted immediately and lunged forward to join everyone and, more importantly, to give her daughter the biggest hug humanly possible. Severus lagged behind, standing back a ways with his hands latched behind his back, entirely unaware of his other daughters observing his quiet demeanor. All he could do was listen and watch Jeannie as she spoke with giddy elation about the Sorting Ceremony.

"So what do you think, Mum?" she squeaked happily, her sable eyes enlarged. "What is your pick?"

"Oh, Jeannie, I already told you," Hermione stated playfully as she fussed over her littlest's robes, "I don't want to influence your decision. Remember, the Sorting Hat will take your choice into account."

"I still say Ravenclaw," Surina sniggered in a wicked fashion, causing Jeannie to glower at her sibling and stomp her foot on the ground.

"Surina, stop it!" Lily chided as she reached out to bat her Slytherin sister's shoulder. James, however, cackled right along with Surina, annoying Lily to no end. "That isn't nice! Jeannie's genuinely concerned. Enough already, both of you!"

"I'd personally like you to end up in Gryffindor, Jeannie, but that's probably wishful thinking." Hailey gave her dark sister a thoughtful smile before turning abruptly to Scorpius, a challenging frown forming on her lips. "If she's placed in Slytherin, Scorpius, you'd better look after her! I mean it!"

"Blimey, calm down, Hailey," Scorpius cautioned, taking a step back with his hands slightly raised. "You know I will."

"She's right, Scorpius," said Draco, standing back with Astoria at his side, a contented smile lining his mouth. "Be good to her if she's placed in your house."

"I just said I would, Dad!"

Jeannie giggled and turned her lively curls in his direction. "You'd better, or my sister will use _you_ as her guinea pig for all her Potions assignments."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and flushed red when everyone proceeded to cackle at his expense. He pulled his arm out of Hailey's and gave her a peculiar smile that rubbed Severus the wrong way. His upper lip twitched in response, but then Scorpius moseyed away from her to get on the train, taking a moment to say goodbye to his parents beforehand. Hailey did likewise, saying farewell to her sisters first before she reached Severus and Hermione.

"You'll write to us?" Hermione whispered, her voice breaking slightly when Hailey pulled away from their embrace.

"Mum, I _always_ do."

"Yes, I know. I - I just..."

"I'll write, Mum, _I promise_."

Hailey gave her mother the most uplifting smile she could, hating to see her tearing up so. Hermione reached out to peck her daughter's cheeks before Hailey moved on to Severus, who embraced her solemnly and without a word, though she knew what was running through his mind and his heart.

"I'll tell you how Potions is going, Dad," Hailey offered, feeling the warmth of him enfold her, along with his unspoken heartache.

"Make sure that Professor Pemberton continues to challenge you, understood?" he snarled back, though not at all angrily. His voice was somber and drab. "You could concoct every potion last term with flying colors. How can he expect you to advance if he doesn't give you something harder to try? He should know your skill level by now, the buffoon."

"_Dad!_" Hailey laughed as Severus gripped her tight. "He's a good instructor and I'm learning a lot. He'll challenge me plenty, I can assure you!"

Severus growled again as a form of reply, a sound that so often made Hailey snicker. Then she felt one of his hands touch the back of her head and when he spoke, there was no edginess to his voice anymore, just an earnestness that made her cease giggling immediately.

"Write to us, won't you?"

Before Hailey could reply, the sound of the Hogwarts Express' horn brought the entire scene around them into a frenzy. Hailey wove her arms more securely around Severus's back in an attempt to bring him comfort. The way he framed the question worried her, and she wanted to be as reassuring as possible.

"I _will_, Dad," she replied gently despite the chaos. "You know I will."

"Jeannie—"

"I'll look after her, Dad. I promised you long ago, remember? She'll be fine. Don't worry."

Without time for much more discussion, Hailey reluctantly pulled away from him, giving Severus one final dose of heartiness from her eyes and a glimpse of her deepest regard before she hustled away onto the train to join Albus, Hugo, and, most likely, Scorpius.

Hermione, meanwhile, was holding Jeannie to her chest and speaking softly into her ear. Jeannie nodded a few times and then stepped back, startled by the fresh tears cascading down Hermione's face. She hugged her again to comfort her crying mother before her gaze turned to her father at last, who was standing at a distance, distinguishable amongst the crowd as always but with a miserable frown on his lips. His equally dark eyes were fixed on her.

The gravity of Severus's misery shook Jeannie to see. She had not seen her father so visibly upset since, perhaps, when she was very little. She vaguely remembered him lying in the Infirmary at Hogwarts shortly after the kidnapping and recalled that look of utter despair and weariness that seemed to weigh him down so terribly. It had pained her then, just as it pained her now.

She had already said her goodbyes to her sisters and mother; now it was Severus's turn. Jeannie made a mad dash to him and catapulted into his arms, embracing him as firmly as her small arms would allow.

"Pumpkin," he whispered into her ear as he crouched down to receive her loving embrace.

"It'll be all right, Dad," she whispered to him in her sweet manner, the same way she always addressed him. "I'll write to you and Mum as often as I can."

"Please do," she heard him respond, only in a shattered tone that pulled at her heartstrings.

Jeannie dug her tiny fingers into his back, sensing his growing anguish over her departure and the heavy notion that there was nothing she could do to make him feel better. He had always made her feel so safe, secure and well thought after, and she longed to do the same.

When Severus said nothing else, only continued to cradle her tightly, Jeannie reared her head back to take in his expression. The black strands of hair, however, were masking his horribly sad eyes. She swallowed, more than a little rattled by the display of such unhappiness that swept across his form, unmistakable and unyielding.

"Don't be so lonely, Dad, all right?" she pleaded, sounding utterly crestfallen. "You and Mum have each other... And I won't be far away."

"Yes, I - I know... Thank you, sweetheart."

"Dad?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'll write to you every day."

"Oh, Jeannie, you'll be far too busy for that—"

"No!" she exclaimed, plunging into his chest again so that he could feel every inch of her embrace. "_Every day_."

"Very well, if you say so," he hissed contentedly, though his voice was unsteady. "I'll hold you to it then."

"It's a deal!" she returned with a lighthearted giggle, though it was not nearly as upbeat as she normally sounded.

"Jeannie!" Lily blurted out, disrupting their moment, though she hated to do so. "The train! _Hurry!_"

Jeannie removed her grasp from around Severus's waist but was still hesitant to move. She stared up at her father with her big, beautiful eyes—a sight that made Severus's throat constrict. He reached down to stroke her chin with his thumb, heedless of his quivering hand. His emotions were getting the better of him and, although he despised himself for it, he allowed the obsidian eyes that were his trademark to dampen just a little.

"Behave yourself and have a good time," he rasped, but it was not enough for Jeannie. _Not nearly enough_. She tugged at a fist full of his buttons and offered him a compassionate smile that spread from ear to ear, just for him.

"I love you, Dad."

Severus's lower lip quivered and he quickly scooped her up into his arms again, his billowing cloak enveloping her tiny frame from view. Placing a tender kiss on the top of her head, he nuzzled his face close to hers so that no one else could see.

"I love _you_, pumpkin," he muttered, his voice cracking beneath the weight of his despair, "so very much."

"I know," she stated softly into his ear, "but _I love you most_."

The dark-haired child pecked the middle-aged wizard's cheek before breaking away at last. She waved a hasty goodbye to her sisters again and hugged Hermione a third and final time before she disappeared onto the train.

Not wasting any time, Hermione seized Severus's hand and pushed the pair of them closer to the edge of the platform, fighting the crowd in the hopes of catching a glimpse of their daughters as the train left. As Hermione stretched out her neck, looking for any sign of Hailey or Jeannie, a small, yet strong voice called to them from a few rows down.

"Mum! Dad!"

Jeannie had popped her head out of one of the windows and was waving to them as the Hogwarts Express started to inch forward. Hermione braced herself and waved back with an enthusiastic smile, though her eyes were wet with tears. She held tight to Severus as the train started to gain momentum.

Severus and Hermione spotted Hailey seated with Scorpius in the same row as Jeannie, the littlest one's arm waving to them in farewell. Hailey was doing the same, beaming as they were about to fly past. In that moment, Jeannie stretched out her hand, and Severus did likewise. For a split second, their fingers touched. And then the moment of contact was broken, gone as swiftly as it had come.

"I'll see you soon, Dad!" Severus vaguely heard his youngest shout above the noise. "Don't worry! Everything will fine!"

A lingering image of that captivating smile was etched in Severus's and Hermione's minds as the train vanished from sight, leaving only a trace of white smoke and the bellowing sound of its onward progression, which faded faster than either of them was prepared for.

The crowd of well-wishers shuffled around them and dispersed, including the Potters, Malfoys, and Ron Weasley, but Hermione and Severus remained cemented to where they stood, unable to move or remove their gaze from the departed train. As the swarm of people trailed off, Lily and Surina were finally able to take in their parents' reactions, and it was a painful sight.

Hermione was gripping Severus around the waist with both arms, her nose pressed up against his cheek as she gazed at him with a pair of forlorn eyes. Severus was leaning into his wife for support, his eyes squeezed shut and his face contorted in agony. Tears were trickling down his hooked nose, but he was too indisposed to wipe them away. He stifled several soft cries and buried his face in Hermione's hair, entirely overcome with emotion.

Lily startled and looped her arm out of her fiancé's. "James, could you—"

"It's all right, Lily," he replied with remarkable understanding and a maturity unmatched by his younger days. "I'll wait for you on the other side."

He kissed her cheek and strode away through the brick wall, back to the Muggle world temporarily. Lily sighed and followed Surina over to their distraught parents, one of whom was in a state he rarely ever displayed, at least not publicly. It pained her to think, and she knew Surina must be considering likewise, that they would have to depart soon as well.

"It's all right," they heard their mother whispering into their father's ear. "We're going to be fine..."

Hermione tore her eyes away to glance at Lily and Surina, trying so hard to offer an encouraging smile, but her attempt was wavering as she clutched Severus and listened to his quick, hitched breaths. Such unnatural sounds did not match the cold, reserved exterior of the retired Potions Master that the general public knew, but the three women surrounding the man were privy to another side of the misunderstood figure now crying on his wife's shoulder. A gentler, more tender, and deeply attentive side. _This side_.

"Mum... Dad..." Surina clasped her hands to their arms, hating by her next words, "I have to get going... Practice starts in an hour..."

"Of course, sweetie," Hermione managed, wiping her eyes before her warm smile returned. She reluctantly tore away from Severus to hug her daughter while Severus and Lily looked on, she watching him, him unmindful of her prying eyes.

Surina tried to smile at her father but found her inner confidence deteriorating at the poor state of him. He could hardly make eye contact with her. His eyelashes were moistened, his cheeks were flushed, and his lower lip was still shaking from his loss of composure. His feeble attempt at a smirk felt more like a severe punch to her stomach.

"Awww, Dad," she offered with quiet empathy as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his wet cheek against her own, "don't cry. It's going to be all right. No one's going anywhere. We're not leaving you."

Lily shook her head with an amiable smile as she laced an arm around her mother's, leaning her head against Hermione's to reassure her, too. "Maybe we can't rely on them to take care of themselves after all, Surina."

"Yeah, probably not," Surina snickered, gentler in her teasing than usual. She reared back to soak in her parent's reactions. "You two are a mess today, you know that?"

"Oh, bollocks!" said Hermione, stifling a laugh along with her daughters by smacking Surina's shoulder hard with her handbag. Her wet eyes told a different story, though, as she dabbed at them with a tissue.

Severus let out a low grunt but gazed on at his two children—now confident, strong, capable young women—with a doleful expression. He felt Surina's lips brush one of the lingering tears on his cheek and blinked at the unanticipated kiss.

"I'll come home this weekend."

Severus tried to clear his groggy throat and blushed slightly. "Nonsense, sweetheart. You have a game this—"

"Doesn't matter. I'll take a personal weekend. Neil can cover for me. Merlin knows I need to clean my bedroom anyway."

"Oh, you still live there, sis?" Lily teased before Severus or Hermione could protest. "Hadn't noticed."

"Only every two weeks or so..." Severus mumbled, trying to sound like his irritable self but failing miserably. Surina and Lily laughed, but Hermione simply took by the hand and compressed it with her warmth.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Surina replied after a moment, leaning her stark head against the equal blackness of his frock coat, "I'll show up more often, catch you unexpectedly and such."

Severus rolled his bloodshot eyes at Hermione. "So much for personal time for us."

Surina gasped and jabbed him in the chest, tittering again, along with Lily and Hermione. "Oh,_ please!_ The reason you won't let me get an apartment, Dad, is because you keep claiming that the rents in Caerphilly are too expensive and impractical. I've seen the prices. They're not _that_ bad." Severus responded instinctively by bringing Surina into a firmer grip. Surina did the same, her livened, dark irises growing serene and rather contemplative. "I'm only kidding, Dad," she taunted delicately after a pause. "I'm not going anywhere yet, _I promise_."

There was a hushed mumbling in response that none of them caught, but it resembled some sort of terrible, drawn out echo of a father's plea for his children to stay as long as they wanted. Surina stared at Severus long and hard before she gave him another affectionate peck on the cheek and backed away to say goodbye to Hermione.

Lily quietly stepped forward to take her sister's place, observing her father thoughtfully as she so often did, but Severus was still not making much eye contact with any of them, focusing instead on the ground beneath his feet. He could smell Lily's distinctive perfume and suspected that she was very close to him.

"Dad?" Lily pressed, placing a dainty hand on his long array of buttons.

Her chestnut eyes, so much like Hermione's, swept into his line of vision to get his attention. Severus straightened and tried to focus, loathing the vulnerability he could not seem to shake off. He bound his lips together more securely, but his chin was buckling, especially once he soaked in the fair depths of Lily's eyes, swimming with a heartfelt compassion and profound fondness. _For him_.

"You_ are_ an emotional wreck today, aren't you?" she kidded half-heartedly, her voice hushed and sensitive.

Before Severus could manage a reply, she withdrew a handkerchief from her coat pocket and dabbed lightly at the tears that were escaping her father's eyes again. Severus growled in aggravation, more at himself then at Lily's sweet gesture, his breathing quick and unforgiving, showcasing his emotional turmoil far more readily than he ever would have liked. He concentrated on Lily's kindhearted gaze as she wiped at the tears beneath his eyelashes. The act was soothing, her smile a warm dose of comfort; he suspected that she probably did not realize just how much it was appreciated.

"If you're this bad with everyone being away for a time, Dad, then I can't imagine how you'll be at my wedding." Lily stifled a soft giggle but the miserable look Severus returned ended her attempt at trying to humor him further. "Which won't be for _a long time yet_," she reminded cautiously, taking possession of one of his dampened cheeks.

Hermione, still speaking to Surina, felt a tug on her hand. As she turned to look at him, she caught sight of Lily whispering something in his ear before kissing his cheek and pulling back with some reluctance. Severus simply nodded compliantly and finally cracked a small smile.

"I'll be home this weekend, too," said Lily.

"Sweetie," Hermione tried to coax her daughter and leaned into Severus, lacing an arm around his back, "you girls really don't have to—"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you two, and I think it could be fun. We haven't had a weekend with the four of us in a while."

Surina gave a playful smirk and locked eyes with Severus, "By the end of the weekend, you and Mum will want us to leave."

The two young ladies laughed together, but their parents did not. Hermione shook her head and Severus stood stiff, staring intently at both of them without a word. Then his response came, poignant and almost haunting, and it carried the professor's heart with it.

"That's impossible..."

After a final round of goodbyes, Lily and Surina made their way to the exit, still quite hesitant to leave their parents standing alone, locked arm-in-arm in the middle of Platform 9¾, but Severus and Hermione had insisted on lingering for a few more minutes. The girls gave individual waves of farewell before their pretty silhouettes vanished through the wall, leaving Severus and Hermione to themselves.

"Well," Hermione murmured to her husband with a deep sigh, the weight of their isolation sinking in around them, "it's done..."

"Yes."

Hermione nuzzled her head beneath Severus's chin and clung to his robes. She felt the cloak fall around her shoulders like a blanket of security and willingly closed her eyes. For a time, there was only the sound of the gentle breeze, Severus's faint heartbeat against her ear, and the mellow noise of each other's even breaths.

Finally, Hermione opened her eyes and peered up into her husband's sober visage. He, too, returned her regard, the intense black meeting warm, rich caramel, tranquil and somewhat resolved. Then he looked away.

"So..." she whispered.

"So..."

Hermione offered him her gentle smile. "You did very well today." When he grunted back, she continued, "I seem to remember a long time ago you telling me that you were sure our children would come to resent you..."

Severus sniffed the last of his emotions away but stared on at the empty train tracks. "You remember everything, don't you?"

"Naturally," she teased, bringing him closer. "I think, judging by the events of today, you're mistaken yet again, love."

Severus leaned closer, allowing his head to touch hers, and sighed with finality. "I suppose I have misjudged others' sincerity at times, none more so than my own family's..."

It was a heartfelt confession in the manner only Hermione could understand. She reached up to graze the outline of Severus's cheek, giving him a beautiful grin.

"It's you and me now. What do you think?"

Severus did not give her an answer but did not really need to. Instead, he slanted his neck to bring her mouth to his. Hermione reacted readily and pushed back, deepening the kiss as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. This was his answer. Her hand reached up to caress his face when their mouths parted, and she reclined back to soak in his profile.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, love?"

"What kind of a life did we have before our children? What sort of existence did I..."

Severus's voice trailed off, leaving his words to reverberate in Hermione's ears. An inviting smile stretched across her face, her fingers gently stroking his pale skin as his eyelashes fluttered, basking in her wonderful touch like always.

"I don't know, dear," she responded after a time, giving his question thoughtful consideration before suddenly tempting him with a flirtatious look, "but we had a lot more sex, for starters."

Without missing a beat, Severus's eyes glimmered for the first time that morning, hungry and enticing and in good humor. "Mmm, yes, indeed... How could I forget?"

Hermione welcomed the playfulness and went with it wholeheartedly. She grazed the tip of her nose against his, her lips deliciously close to his own.

"If you're serious about that question, Severus Snape, I will hex you here and now." The ripple of a deep chuckle at the back of his throat was all Hermione needed to hear. "Shall we then?" she encouraged, unable to stop smiling.

Severus raised a curious eyebrow. "What about—"

"I took the rest of the day off."

At this, Severus let out a ravenous snarl, leaning his forehead against hers as she beamed up at him, blushing at the dark, irresistible stare she received. She giggled a little as he brought her so easily into his arms, his warmth and intoxicating scent engulfing her senses. She kissed him passionately, relishing as she long did with what she felt so blessed to have.

_It had always been Severus, and it always would be._

When she received his burning kiss that almost overpowered her completely, she knew that she was _his_ always and forever in return. Nothing had changed.

"We're going to be fine, love," Hermione whispered, running her fingers through his long tresses. He returned her remark with a sigh and an agreeable nod.

"Yes, I - I know..."

"Come... Let's go home, _you and I_."

Looping her arm around his, Hermione and Severus moved towards the exit of Platform 9¾, the wizard in black wrapping his long cloak around the clever witch with soft curls, their bodies moving in unison as one. They disappeared through the brick wall and Disapparated to a quaint cottage in the woods that beckoned them home to its cozy atmosphere, its contents containing everything the unconventional couple had built together a long time ago out of love.

_Yes_, they both concluded, unaware of the same thought flashing through their spouse's mind as they made their way to the front door, _we'll be just fine..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End or The Beginning, depending on how you look at it. :)<em> **

**I wanted to take this last opportunity to say _THANK YOU_—the readers—for all your support and interest in this little story of mine. Your reviews/feedback are what kept me writing and encouraged me not to give up, more than you probably will ever know.. Also, I really appreciate everyone who has added this story to their Favorites, put it on their Story Alerts, and/or added me to their Authors list. It _still_ surprises me every time I get one of those notices in my Inbox, and it makes me _extremely_ happy to know that others found enough enjoyment in what I've written to bookmark it. That's, ultimately, what makes writing worthwhile.  
><strong>

**I have started work on the prequel. I can tell you this: it will be _epically long_, probably much longer than its predecessor. I have lots of ground to cover, but I'm very excited to share it with you, so I hope you'll come back for more. :) I can't say when it will be up yet, so watch my Profile page for updates or consider adding me to your Author Alerts to be notified. I may even have a few one-shots about the family for you either in the interim or foreseeable future, too, so stay tuned...  
><strong>

**If you've enjoyed this story enough, please consider recommending it to someone else. That's really the_ only_ way this little story will survive the test of time...and I think _that_ is the best possible reward I could take away from this experience. **

_**_Until next time!_**_


End file.
